Das Tor der Dimensionen
by Sleepy Bird
Summary: Neues Kapitel online! Hinterlasst doch bitte wieder ein Review, ja? :o)
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Keine der hier genannten Figuren gehören mir, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Aber das wisst ihr ja. Nur ein paar neue Charas entstammen aus meinen Fantasien.  
  
  
  
Bemerkung: Es ist meine 1. Herr der Ringe FF, also verzeiht mir Fehler und Abweichungen des Charakters der Figuren. Außerdem geschieht im Prolog noch nichts, was um unseren lieben Elben gehen könnte. Aber wozu nennt sich das hier Prolog? *zwinker*  
  
Nun ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
~*~  
  
Dimensionen sind vorhanden.  
  
Dimensionen sind die Ewigkeit.  
  
Und eine Ewigkeit wird gebraucht, um Dimensionen zu verbinden.  
  
~*~  
  
Es war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag mitten im Winter. Die Bäume wurden von einem zarten Hauch weißen Schnees verschleiert, der ihnen ein vornehmes Aussehen gab. Das spärliche Gras, war nur unter einer 5 cm dünnen Schneeschicht zu vermuten. Und auch sonst sah es überall sehr winterlich aus. Hier und da entdeckte man ein paar Kinder lustig durch die Siedlung laufen und sich mit Schneebällen bewerfen. Es war schon bezaubernd mit anzusehen.  
  
"Liara!", schallte es durch das große Haus. Seufzend ließ das Mädchen von der Geschichte ab, die sie gerade las und sah mit einem genervten Blick auf den Boden ihres Zimmers, als könnte sie die genervte kleine Frau, die nach ihr rief durch die Decke hindurchsehen.  
  
Nein sie war nun wirklich nicht in der Stimmung zu antworten, geschweige denn sich irgendwie zu bewegen. Es würde eh nur Arbeit sein, was von ihr verlangt wurde. Sonst rief man sie nie.  
  
Langsam drehte sie sich wieder dem Bildschirm ihres Computers zu und suchte angespannt die Stelle, an der sie unterbrochen wurde. Diese Geschichte war so wunderbar! So verlockend, romantisch und spannend zugleich. Sie verschlang geradezu die, von der Autorin, sorgsam ausgesuchten Worte und Wendungen, die dem ganzen Geschehen ein Leben einhauchte.  
  
Liara streckte die rechte Hand nach der Maus aus und fuhr mit dieser auf der Tischplatte herum. Sie musste etwas hinunter scrollen, damit sie weiterlesen konnte. Wie sie Geschichten liebte! Vor allem, wenn sie so fesselnd geschrieben waren. Es war eine Sünde und eine Sucht, denn das blonde Mädchen konnte nicht mit dem Lesen aufhören.  
  
Schnell las sie weiter. Jedes Wort in sich aufsaugend. Diese Welt, die dort beschrieben wurde, wie wundervoll und bezaubernd musste sie sein? Wie schrecklich schön in Gestalt und Form?  
  
"Liara!", hallte ein zweiter Ruf von unten nach oben zu ihr. Kaum merklich zuckte das Mädchen zusammen, doch mehr machte sie nicht, sondern las einfach weiter.  
  
Ein Geräusch im Nebenzimmer ließ sie die Ohren spitzen. Schritte bewegten sich auf die Tür des Nebenzimmers zu. Oh wie genau das Mädchen diese Geräusche kannte. Und immer brachte es Wut oder Angst bei ihr zum Vorschein.  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufgerissen und ein blonder Junge steckte den Kopf herein.  
  
"Hast du gehört? Mutti ruft dich!"  
  
"Hmmm.", brummelte Liara nur. Sie war nun wirklich nicht in der Stimmung zu sprechen.  
  
"Na los! Geh runter!", drängelte der Junge. Aber sie schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.  
  
"Keine Lust!", maulte die blonde. Ihre hübschen grau, grünen Augen starrten missmutig und ohne Ausdruck auf den Bildschirm. Der ungebetene Gast in der Tür wurde unruhig.  
  
"Liara!!", schrillte es nach oben. Und irgendwie klang es ziemlich wütend.  
  
"Nun mach schon!", raunzte der kleine blonde Junge.  
  
Langsam stand das Mädchen auf und begab sich ebenso schnell zur Tür, wo sie an ihrem kleineren Bruder vorbei ging. Er war nur 10 cm. kleiner als sie. Vielleicht 1,63 m? So genau hatte sie es nicht im Kopf. Aber irgendwie war es ja auch wieder egal.  
  
Die Holztreppe knarrte unter ihrem leichten Schritt. Auch ein Geräusch, dass sie zutiefst verabscheute. Ungeduldig wartete die junge Frau darauf, dass ihre Tochter sich endlich nach unten bewegen würde. Den Kopf mit den langen, blonden leichtgewellten Haaren hatte sie ungeduldig nach oben geneigt, um dem Mädchen auf der Treppe entgegen zu sehen. Als diese ihr gegenüber stand verzog sie nur säuerlich das Gesicht und starrte sie einige Zeit an. "Trockner ist fertig!", stieß sie plötzlich hervor, um sich dann abzuwenden und in die Küche zu gehen. Deshalb bemerkte sie auch nicht, wie die Augen ihres Kindes noch ausdrucksloser und kühler wurden.  
  
Ein tiefes Gefühl der Ungeduld ließ Liara erzittern. Am liebsten hätte sie laut geschrieen. Aber nein. Nicht heute. Vielleicht hätte sie den Mut dazu gehabt, wenn ihr Vater wieder einmal fort war und sie ihrer Mutter so richtig die Meinung sagen konnte, denn diese fasste es lockerer auf als ihr Mann. Ihm konnte man nicht die Meinung sagen, ohne dass man Gefahr lief, eine Zeitbombe gezündet zu haben, die irgendwann im Laufe der nächsten Wochen explodierte.  
  
Also begab sich das schlanke Mädchen in den Hauswirtschaftsraum und machte sich daran, die Wäsche zu sortieren. Seufzend hob sie eine Boxershorts in die Höhe und betrachtete sie skeptisch mit genervtem Blick. Und wem gehörte die jetzt?  
  
~*~  
  
"Wir bekommen bald Besuch!" "Wer ist es, Hoheit?" "Ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist nah..."  
  
~*~  
  
Ein Rütteln holte sie aus ihren Träumen. Es war nervend und ungeduldig. Verwirrt schlug das junge Mädchen die Augen auf und blinzelte entsetzt, als sie das Licht einer Lampe unangenehm und unerbittlich bestrahlte.  
  
"Los beeil dich! Es ist schon 40!"  
  
Mit einem Sprung war Liara auf den Beinen.  
  
"40!?", schrie sie höchst entsetzt. Der Junge neben ihr nickte unwirsch. Ihr Blick blieb an ihm hängen.  
  
"Konntest du mich nicht eher wecken!?", fauchte sie böse.  
  
"Entschuldige mal! Ich musste noch was machen!", entgegnete er trotzig.  
  
"Raus!", kommandierte sie giftig und als er sich nicht bewegte wiederholte sie etwas lauter ihre vor Wut zitternden Worte. Er zuckte aber nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern und verließ dann das Zimmer, während sie hastend und in höchster Panik ihre Sachen zusammenkratzte.  
  
Es war ja mal wieder typisch! Immer verschlief sie. Und das hatte noch einen unangenehmen Effekt. Sie konnte noch nicht mal etwas essen!  
  
Diesen Gedanken bekräftigte auch ihr Magen mit grimmiger Unterstützung, indem er laut und vernehmlich knurrte. Seufzend zog sie eine frische Unterhose aus dem Schrank und kurz darauf einen dazupassenden BH. Als der Junge überstürzte Schritte nach unten poltern hörte, zog er gerade den 2. Schuh an und schnürte ihn zu.  
  
Eine schlanke, große Gestalt huschte an ihm vorbei zu den Jacken, die in einer Ecke des Flurs hingen. Dann sah er sie in die Küche stürzen und ein Brötchen aus dem Brotkorb nehmen, woraufhin sie sich schnell wieder umdrehte und zum Kühlschrank lief um ein paar Möhren und Salat herauszerrte. Dann verharrte sie kurz keuchend im Flur, sprang den nächsten Moment wieder wie eine Tarantel herum und zwängte sich in die Schuhe. Ein leises Fluchen war zu vernehmen, als die Schnürsenkel nicht ganz so wollten, wie die Besitzerin.  
  
"Los mach schon! Wir verpassen den Bus!", herrschte sie ihn an, als er immer noch wie angegossen im Flur stand und sich über dieses Mädchen ärgerte. Dann folgte er ihr zum Hasenstall und beobachtete, wie sich die kleinen Meerschweinchen gegen den liebevollen Hasen durchsetzten, um an eine möglichst große Menge Salat zu kommen. Dann hasteten sie durch den Schnee, um ja noch den Bus zu erreichen.  
  
"Morgen!", murmelte sie einem Klassenkameraden, der auch mit ihrem Bus mitfuhr, zu. "Morgen!", grinste er. Worauf sie nur grummeln konnte. "Brrr. Ist das kalt!", zitterte das schlanke Mädchen, wobei der Junge neben ihr nur grienen konnte. "Ach wirklich? So kalt ist es doch gar nicht!"  
  
Liara sah ihn skeptisch an. Er fror nie, oder zumindest erst dann, wenn sie schon längst steif und blau vor Kälte im Grab lag. Angewidert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Was hegte sie zur Zeit nur für Gedanken? Immer wieder musste sie sich vorstellen, wie erlösend es wäre wenn...  
  
An so etwas durfte sie gar nicht denken! Was war bloß los mit ihr? Sie bemerkte selbst, wie sehr sie sich veränderte, aber sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Einige Zeit verfolgte sie den weißen, heißen Dampf ihres Atems. Als der Bus direkt vor ihrer Nase hielt stieg sie zitternd und fröstelnd hinein. Warm war es, dennoch sah sie zu, dass sie einen Platz an der Heizung bekam, die immer an ihre Beine blies und sie langsam aufgewärmt wurde.  
  
°Und wieder ein Tag mehr um die Ohren!°, grummelte die Blonde, während der Bus anfuhr und sie zur Schule brachte. ~*~  
  
"Und?", ihre Freundin sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Liara hatte einfach keine Lust zu sprechen, irgendwie nervte Kristin tierisch. Dies gab sie ihr auch mit einem Augenrollen zu verstehen.  
  
"Was und?", fragte sie unwirsch. "Wie fandest du die Arbeit?" "Ging so.", kam die Antwort wie ein Knurren. "Was hast du nur schon wieder?", fragte das etwas kleinere Mädchen mit samtenen, braunen Locken, das neben ihr her tappelte. "Nichts.", erhielt sie als Gegenwort. "Glaub ich nicht.", erwiderte diese stur.  
  
Liara seufzte. Sie musste wirklich etwas netter sein! Es tat ihr ja auch selbst leid, aber irgendwie konnte sie nichts dagegen tun, dass sie die Freundin so anfauchte. Mit einem besänftigen Lächeln säuselte sie ein tut mir leid und verschwand dann im Klassenzimmer. Die Freundin schüttelte nur den Kopf, bevor sie ihr dann folgte.  
  
Als sie einen Schritt im Raum war, entdeckte sie Liara, die wie angewurzelt stehen blieb und auf die Tafel starrte. Langsam trat sie näher. Der entsetzte Gesichtsausdruck der Freundin gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.  
  
"Was hast du?", flüsterte jemand an Liaras Ohr, worauf ein sanftes "Ich bins" folgte, als diese schreckhaft zusammenzuckte.  
  
"Siehst du das?", Liara deutete auf die Tafel. Das kleinere Mädchen bemühte sich krampfhaft etwas zu entdecken, doch sah sie nichts.  
  
Es musste also wieder einer ihrer blöden Scherze sein, um sie zu ärgern, dachte sie kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Oh ja, sicher! Ich sehe es! Eine Tafel!", der spöttische Ton, der mitschwang, ließ Liaras Augen wieder kühler werden, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Kristin sah es also nicht.  
  
Noch einmal blickte sie zur Tafel, um zu sehen, ob es noch da war. Und tatsächlich. Es schien wie ein kleines Loch, durch das goldenes Licht fiel. Es war winzig, aber groß genug, um Liaras Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Es sah aus wie ein Durchblick in....so verrückt es auch klang, in eine andere Welt. Natürlich konnte es auch nur Einbildung sein. Klar war es das. Sie hatte halt zu viele Fantasieroman gelesen!  
  
Die Lehrerin trat ins Zimmer und regte sich erst einmal gründlich auf. Wieder hatte Markus auf dem großen Klavier gespielt. Oder besser gesagt, er hatte das Instrument gefoltert! Spielen konnte man es auf keinen Fall nennen, aber es war ziemlich lustig ihn darauf rumklimpern zu sehen und zu hören, wie er schief und krumm dazu sang. Auch Liara konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
Die Stunde begann, aber es dauerte einige Zeit, ehe das auch die Jungen der Klasse mitbekommen hatten. Sie tollten gerne noch über die Bänke und beschmissen sich mit Papierschnipseln! Und das in der 13. Klasse mit 19 Jahren. Also wirklich, das war mehr als zurückgeblieben.  
  
"Heute werden wir uns ein sehr besinnliches Lied anhören. Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit.", flötete die kleine Frau in ernsthaftem Ton. Die Augen verengt und die natürliche Hakennase leicht gekrümmt, sah sie sehr aggressiv aus. Und es täuschte auch nicht! Sie konnte sehr leicht ausrasten.  
  
Als sie das Lied anspielte stöhnten alle laut auf. Wieder so etwas lahmes! Aber irgendwie...diese Melodie, dieser Text...er veranlasste Liara zum nachdenken. Über etwas, worüber sie sich seit Monaten nicht im Klaren war, was es war. Die Musik war traurig und wehmütig. Und sie erinnerte das Mädchen irgendwie an Weihnachten....  
  
~*~  
  
Kurz vor Weihnachten hatten die Eltern ihnen verkündet, dass sie in den Urlaub fahren würden, als Weihnachts- und Geburtstagsgeschenk für sie und die Mutter. Liara war schlichtweg aus dem Häuschen. Das würde bestimmt einmalig werden.  
  
Wie recht sie hatte. Es wurde ein einmaliger Urlaub, an den sie sich bestimmt jeder Zeit wieder erinnern konnte. Und das schmerzte...es schmerzte sehr.  
  
Ihr Vater hatte nur miserable Laune gehabt und das alles nur, weil nicht alles so korrekt lief, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Geschlagene 2 Wochen hielt diese Laune an und die Mutter der beiden Kinder hatte sich bei ihnen über den Vater beschwert. Jedoch hatte sie nicht mitbekommen, dass sie die Kinder belastete, verletzte.  
  
Und eben dies war das Problem. Das Problem, mit dem sich Liara schon seit Monaten rumschlug und es nicht schaffte, es zu lösen. Das Problem der inneren Verzweiflung...  
  
Es hatte sich noch verstärkt in diesen 2 Wochen und das junge Mädchen zog sich immer mehr vor seinen Eltern zurück. Und das schlimmste, was sie dabei empfand war, dass sie es nicht einmal bemerkten.  
  
Jedoch...sollte etwas geschehen, dass niemand hatte vorher wissen können. Es sollte etwas geschehen, dass aus der inneren Verzweiflung heraus geschah. Niemand ahnte es. Auch wenn Liara nun bei diesem Lied wieder diese beklemmenden Gefühle in sich nagen spürte, sie wusste nicht, was dies alles noch bewirken konnte.  
  
Und hier beginnt die Geschichte...  
  
~*~  
  
So! ^^ Der Prolog ist fertig! Und ich werde auch gleich das erste Kapitel hochladen! ^^ 


	2. 1 Elben

Disclaimer: Keine der hier genannten Figuren gehören mir, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Aber das wisst ihr ja. Nur ein paar neue Charas entstammen aus meinen Fantasien.  
  
Bemerkung: Es ist meine 1. Herr der Ringe FF, also verzeiht mir Fehler und Abweichungen des Charakters der Figuren.  
  
Nun ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Elben  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Langsam trottete Liara nach Hause. Wieder einmal waren es 7 Stunden gewesen, die sie in der Schule hatte verbringen müssen. Bei diesem Gedanken stöhnte sie. Und wie so oft fragte sie sich, was das alles brachte. Man wurde geboren, man lebte, man rackerte sich ab, bis man starb. Sozusagen alles umsonst! Wo blieb da der Sinn?  
  
Langsam drückte sie die Klinke der Haustür hinunter was ein kleines schnalzendes Geräusch verursachte, als der Dichtungsgummi vom Türrahmen Abschied nehmen musste.  
  
"Hallo!" rief sie gelangweilt ins Haus. Sie wartete nicht einmal auf eine Antwort, sondern schmiss schnurstracks den schweren Ranzen in eine Ecke, legte die Jacke ab, hing sie auf und zog danach die Schuhe aus.  
  
"Hallo Schatzi!" Ihre Mutter blickte liebvoll aus dem Bad hervor. Liara zwang sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln.  
  
"Hast du Hunger?", fragte die Frau weiter. "Nein...", kam die Antwort dumpf und gleichgültig. Die Mutter sah ihr Kind mit einem Blick an, den Liara nicht deuten konnte. Was ging wohl in ihr vor? Aber wenn sie es recht überlegte, wollte sie es gar nicht wissen. Langsam ging sie die Treppe hoch und sobald sie in ihrem Zimmer war, schaltete sie den PC an.  
  
"Liara!!", rief ihr Vater plötzlich. Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen. Dieser Ton verhieß nichts gutes!  
  
"Ja!?"  
  
"Komm mal runter!"  
  
Liara erhob sich. Der Boden hatte bei diesen Worten direkt vibriert. Ihr Vater war wieder einmal wütend. Und was war es diesmal?  
  
Gelangweilt und beinahe teilnahmslos schritt sie die Treppe wieder hinab ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie stehen blieb und ihren Vater ausdruckslos ansah.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte sie dennoch mit einem gespielten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Schon lange nicht mehr hatte Liara ein ehrliches Lächeln in Gegenwart ihrer Familie zustande bekommen.  
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf den Wohnzimmertisch und sie musste unwillkürlich seufzen. Darum ging es also!  
  
Der Vater bemerkte ihr Erkennen und richtete gleich das Wort an sie.  
  
"Das ist die Internetrechnung des letzten Monats! Hier!", herausfordernd hielt er ihr den Zettel unter die Nase. Sie nahm ihn mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend entgegen und sah sich die Rechnung an. 65 Euro. Das ging doch noch! Außerdem war sie es ja nicht allein! Ihr Bruder und ihre Mutter hatten da auch etwas mitzuwirken!  
  
Herr Grifter schien das allerdings etwas anders zu sehen.  
  
"Das Internet wird die nächsten 4 Wochen für dich gestrichen! Wir hatten diese Unterhaltung schon mal und nichts hat sich gebessert! Aber auch gar nichts!", rief er laut in einem scharfen Tonfall.  
  
"Ok.", presste das Kind hervor, drehte sich um und stapfte wieder nach oben. Sie hörte ihren Vater fluchen und brüllen, sie sollte wieder hinunterkommen, aber das tat sie nicht. In Gedanken versunken schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und schmiss sich auf das immer noch nicht gemachte Bett. Krampfhaft presste sie ihr Kissen in ihr hübsches Gesicht, um nicht zu weinen.  
  
4 Wochen kein Internet! Aber...wussten sie denn nicht dass sie das glücklich machte? Wussten sie denn nicht, dass sie dort und nur dort Menschen hatte, denen sie sich anvertrauen konnte? Nein. Sie wussten es nicht! Woher auch? Und deshalb konnten sie auch eins nicht wissen. Nur deswegen lebte ihre Tochter noch.  
  
"Ich bring mich um!", flüsterte sie verzweifelt in ihr duftendes Kissen.  
  
Und in Gedanken fügte sie ein "Ich will nicht mehr!" hinzu. Wie oft hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich umzubringen? Zu oft! Er wurde immer verlockender! Aber etwas hielt sie ab. Etwas sehr entscheidendes. Und das waren die Menschen, die wegen ihr trauern würden und das sollten sie nicht.  
  
Die Uhr in ihrem Zimmer tickte langsam und zäh. Das Mädchen auf dem Bett empfand jeden Tick als eine Unendlichkeit. Es war unerträglich hier einfach rumzusitzen und nichts tun zu können.  
  
Eigentlich konnten sie froh sein dass sie überhaupt noch lebte, schluchzte sie laut in ihre Gedanken hinein. Sie konnten sich bei allen bedanken, die sie vor 2 Monaten kennen gelernt hatte. Denn sonst...wäre sie jetzt schon tot!  
  
Trotzig stierte sie an die Wand und plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf. Da war er wieder! Dieser helle Punkt! Nur diesmal viel größer. Erstaunt rappelte sie sich auf um ihn näher zu betrachten. Nun war es offensichtlich. Dahinter war eine betörend schöne Landschaft, soviel sie sehen konnte.  
  
Was, wenn sie einfach einmal die Hand danach ausstreckte? Ob etwas passierte? Oder nicht? War es nur Einbildung?  
  
Egal was, sie würde es auf sich nehmen, auch wenn es der Tod war. Langsam streckte sie den Finger nach dem kleinen Lichtpunkt aus und berührte ihn.  
  
Ein gleißendes Licht breitete sich um sie herum aus, es schmerzte in ihren Augen, so hell war es. Liara wollte schreien, aber es war, als wenn ein starker Wind ihr den Atem nahm. Eine unglaubliche Leere machte sich in ihrem Kopf breit. Es war angenehm, an nichts mehr denken zu müssen.  
  
Das Licht wurde noch heller und der Schmerz, der von ihren Augen ausging, raubte ihr den Verstand. Es dauerte nur noch wenige Sekunden an, die ihr aber wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Es ist so weit. Jemand ist hierher vorgedrungen.", sagte eine alte, gebrechliche Stimme. "Wo ist er, Hoheit?", fragte eine zweite, weit jüngere als die erste. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber er ist da. Und er wird hierher kommen um eine Antwort zu erlangen.", kam es als Antwort. "Warum wurde ein Tor geöffnet?" "Um großes Unheil zu verhindern.", kam es gedämpft zurück. "Unheil?" "Ja."  
  
~*~  
  
"Mein Herr! Die heilige Wiese..."  
  
"Was ist damit?", fragte ein zweiter den äußerst aufgeregten Kurier.  
  
"Jemand hat es geschafft, an unseren Wachen vorbei, auf die Wiese zu gelangen!", lautete die Antwort sehr nervös und aufgebracht. Der andere schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, das ist nicht möglich. Die Wiese wird bestens bewacht!"  
  
"Bitte Herr! Seht selbst.", rief der erste wieder aufgebracht, worauf ein Nicken antwortete und beide in die Richtung davoneilten, aus der der Kurier gekommen war.  
  
~*~  
  
Etwas kitzelte an ihrer Nase. Sanft und weich war es. Wie alles um sie herum. Ein leichter Duft hing in der Luft und benebelte ihre Sinne. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie da und kuschelte sich noch etwas weiter in ihr Kissen hinein. Sie war längst wach, aber viel zu müde. Sie wollte die Augen noch nicht öffnen, sondern diesen merkwürdigen Traum noch für einige Sekunden festhalten, ehe sie aufstand und sich anzog.  
  
Sanftes, melodisches Vogelgezwitscher drang an ihr Ohr. Es war so schön beruhigend. Moment mal! Vogelgezwitscher? Verstört runzelte sie die Stirn. Wie kam Vogelgezwitscher in ihr Zimmer? Es war doch Winter und außerdem hatte sie die Fenster geschlossen, also wie um Himmelswillen konnte sie Vögel zwitschern hören?  
  
Langsam und ganz vorsichtig schlug sie die Augen auf, ehe sie diese schnell wieder zuschlug, da die Sonne direkt in ihr Gesicht schien. Doch dieser kurze Moment hatte ausgereicht, um sie zu verwirren. Eine Wiese. Sie lag auf einer wundervollen, blütenüberzogenen Wiese. Wieder öffnete sie ganz vorsichtig die Augen und blinzelte erstaunt unter ihren Lidern hervor. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Die Wiese war immer noch da.  
  
Ganz vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf, um sich genauer umzusehen. Überall tanzten farbige Schmetterlinge von Blüte zu Blüte um sich kurz darauf niederzulassen und dann wieder in der Luft schwebten. Summende Bienen durchbrachen mit dem Vogelgezwitscher die bezaubernde Stille. Hüfthohes, saftiges, grünes Gras kitzelte an ihren Armen und in ihrem Gesicht. Es war einfach umwerfend. Aber...wo war sie?  
  
Langsam und zaghaft stand sie auf, um ihre Umgebung noch etwas näher zu betrachten. Aber dazu kam sie gar nicht. Sobald sie stand zischte etwas an ihrer Wange vorbei und hinterließ eine kleine, blutige Kratzspur. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, um den Angreifer auszumachen.  
  
"Wer ist da!?", rief sie panisch. Doch es folgte keine Antwort. Angst schlich in ihrem Herzen hoch. Eine Angst, die sie nur selten in ihrem Leben verspürt hatte. Ängstlich drehte sie sich um. Dort im Gras hinter ihr, lag etwas langes, goldenes. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich hinunter um es näher zu betrachten.  
  
Ein überraschter Laut entwich ihrer Kehle. Dort lag ein goldener Pfeil! Unwillkürlich fasste sie sich an die Wange, dort, wo er sie berührt hatte. Ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln ging von der kleinen Wunde aus.  
  
"Wo bin ich hier nur?", flüsterte sie leise, ehe ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde und sie langsam zusammenklappte. Sie hörte noch leise Schritte, die das Gras unter den Füßen knickten und spürte, wie sie auf 2 Arme gehoben wurde, aber dann bekam sie nichts mehr mit.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ist sie wach?" "Nein. Sie schläft noch."  
  
Langsam schlug Liara die Augen auf. Immer noch war ihr schwummrig. Und was waren das für merkwürdige Laute? Es klang wie eine fremde Sprache, aber davon hatte sie noch nie etwas gehört. Diese Sprache war einfach wunderschön...  
  
Sie blinzelte, was wohl auch bemerkt wurde, denn nun wandte sich eine Gestalt zu ihr herum und kniete sich vor ihrem Bett nieder.  
  
"Seid ihr wach?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme. Liara schlug die Augen nun vollends auf und sah in das Gesicht einer wunderschönen Frau, deren sanfte, blaue Augen sie freundlich, aber neugierig musterten. Ihr Gesicht wurde von blonden, samtglänzenden Haar umrahmt, dass in leichten Locken herunterfiel.  
  
Liara sah die Frau einfach nur an, so bezaubert war sie von ihrer Anmut und der Wärme, die sie ausstrahlte.  
  
"Wo bin ich?", brachte das Mädchen nur schwach hervor.  
  
"Ihr seid in Düsterwald, falls ihr euch daran orientieren könnt.", antwortete die Frau sanft. Das Mädchen schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Ja falls sie damit etwas anfangen konnte! Aber das tat sie nicht. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war. Missmutig schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
"Wer seid ihr?", hauchte sie statt einer Antwort nur.  
  
"Ich bin Amani das Zimmermädchen und deine Pflegerin. Man hat dich auf der heiligen Wiese entdeckt. Aber nun, wie heißt ihr?" "Mein Name ist Liara, Mylady.", irgendwie war es merkwürdig so höflich und altertümlich zu sprechen, aber es schien hier Standard zu sein.  
  
"Es ist ein sehr schöner Name, aber er passt nicht zu dieser Welt. Noch nie ist mir ein solcher Name zu Ohren gekommen. Woher stammt ihr?"  
  
Ja woher kam sie? Das würde sie gerne wissen. Nein, eher wo war sie? Was war geschehen, dass sie jetzt hier auf einem fremden Bett lag?  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Mylady.", flüsterte sie erschöpft. Sie war unheimlich müde. Das schien auch das Zimmermädchen zu merken.  
  
"Nennt mich Amani, wenn ihr wollt. Ich lasse euch noch ein wenig ruhen, denn man hat euch mit einem Goldpfeil betäubt. Aber wenn ihr ausgeruht seid, ruft nach mir. Ich werde euch dann zum König führen."  
  
Liara nickte nur und Amani verließ stumm, aber mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen das Zimmer. Langsam ließ sich das Mädchen in die Kissen zurücksinken. Hier gab es also noch einen König. Oh das konnte heiter werden! Sie beschloss nur noch ein wenig zu ruhen und dann würde sie Amani rufen. Sie wollte nicht schlafen, wenn so viele Fragen ihr auf der Seele brannten. Aber wieso ruhen? Sie wollte sofort aufstehen!  
  
"Amani?", rief sie zaghaft. Kurz nach ihrem leisen Ruf, öffnete sich die Tür und die junge schöne Frau trat ein.  
  
"Ihr habt gerufen?", lächelte sie Liara entgegen. Das Mädchen nickte nur.  
  
"Ich...würde gerne jetzt schon etwas herumlaufen.", lächelte sie schief. Amani erwiderte dieses belustigt.  
  
"Natürlich! Aber ihr müsst andere Kleider anlegen. Hosen schicken sich nicht für ein junges hübsches Mädchen."  
  
Liara seufzte verzweifelt. Nicht auch noch Röcke oder Kleider! Das konnte sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, aber sie sagte nichts, sondern stand auf und ließ sich von Amani ankleiden.  
  
~*~  
  
"Verzeiht Herr, aber ihr dürft nicht dort hinein. Vielleicht ist es gefährlich.", verbeugte sich eine Wache schüchtern vor einem jungen Mann mit blonden, langen Haaren, die ihm über die Schultern fielen. Er hatte wunderschöne blaue Augen mit langen schwarzen Wimpern, die sanft und geschwungen die Augen umrahmten.  
  
"Ich habe die Erlaubnis meines Vaters.", entgegnete er freundlich, dem Mann ihm gegenüber. "Und außerdem war ich es, der sie aus dem Wald hierher geschafft hat."  
  
"Gewiss mein Herr, ich habe meine Befehle, aber wenn euer Herr Vater es genehmigt hat..."  
  
"In der Tat. Ich soll sehen, ob sie Anstand besitzt und vor den König treten kann."  
  
"Dann tretet ein mein Prinz. Amani ist auch in den Gemächern."  
  
Der junge Mann nickte und klopfte an die, mit wunderschönen Verziehrungen bestickte, Holztür. Dann trat er ein.  
  
"Oh! Prinz Legolas, verzeiht aber..."  
  
Ein spitzer Schrei unterbrach die Dienerin in ihrer Anrede. Die Augen des Prinzen wanderten hinter sie, zu dem jungen Mädchen mit samtenen, leicht gewellten, schwarzen Haaren. Diese funkelte ihn böse an. Ein Prinz war es, hatte Liara gerade gehört, aber das erlaubte ihm noch lange nicht, auf ihren nackten Busen zu starren!  
  
Legolas konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr wenden. Lange sah er sie an, bis sein Blick hinaufwanderte zu ihrem hübschen Gesicht und den böse funkelnden, grünen Augen.  
  
"Auch wenn ihr ein Prinz seid...", hob sie an. "Wäret ihr so freundlich und würdet euch umdrehen!?"  
  
Diese mühsam beherrschten Worte holten ihn aus seiner Starre, und eine leichte Röte überzog seine Wangen. Schnell drehte er sich weg. Wie peinlich! Er hatte diese Fremde angestarrt.  
  
"Entschuldigt bitte.", sagte er kleinlaut und wandte sich der Tür zu, um ihr Muster zu studieren. Währenddessen, hörte er hinter sich ein leises Rascheln des samtenen, schönen Gewandes, das Amani dem Mädchen anzog.  
  
"Mein Herr? Ihr könnt euch umdrehen, sie ist angekleidet.", hörte er Amanis weiche Stimme hinter sich sagen. Langsam drehte er sich um und sein Blick fiel abermals auf das fremde Mädchen. Sie sah bezaubernd aus in dem Gewand. Es war wie jedes, dass alle Frauen und Mädchen seines Volkes trugen. Es war in einem wunderschönen, einfachen grün, das durch feine goldene Fäden durchbrochen wurde. Hier und da führten sie zusammen zu einem hübschen Muster. Meist waren es kleine Vögel oder Drachen. Das Kleid bedeckte die Beine, bis auf die rechte Seite, an der ein Schlitz bis zu den Hüften prangte. Sie sah bezaubernd aus.  
  
Aber das war es nicht, was sie so bezaubernd machte. Nein nicht das Kleid sondern ihre natürliche Schönheit. Das feine Gesicht mit den grün-grauen Augen, die immer noch beleidigt blinzelten. Und dann das Haar...So ein samtenes, schwarz-glänzendes Haar hatte er noch nie gesehen.  
  
Auch Liara war von dem Anblick des Prinzen angetan. Er trug grüne Kleidung und ein Umhang war um seine Schultern geworfen. Das blonde Haar umrahmte sein außerordentlich, schönes Gesicht. Seine nach oben hin gespitzten Ohren wurden weitgehend von den Haaren verdeckt. Vor allem seine Augen, die sanft und gutmütig unter den geschwungenen schwarzen Wimpern hervorsahen, zogen sie in ihren Bann.  
  
Aber etwas störte sie. Wieso musterte er sie so eindringlich, als müsste er sie auf der Stelle ausziehen? Sicher er war ein Prinz. Und bestimmt, konnte er alles haben was er wollte. Schnell riss sie die Augen von ihm und sah stur auf den Boden. Sie musste sich diesen Prinzen aus dem Kopf schlagen. Sicher war er eitel und verwöhnt. Außerdem, gab es doch gar keine Prinzen! Es war sicher alles nur ein Traum.  
  
"Amani? Bitte lasst uns für einige Augenblicke allein.", sagte der Prinz, ohne den Blick von Liara zu nehmen.  
  
Das Mädchen nickte, und verließ das Zimmer, nicht ohne sich vorher vor dem Prinzen zu verbeugen. Liara sah ihr verstört nach. Was wollte dieses Wesen von ihr? Mit Schrecken sah sie, dass er sich ihr näherte, ein gutmütiges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Unwillkürlich wich sie ein paar Schritte zurück.  
  
"Sagt, wie heißt ihr?", hob er zu einem Gespräch an.  
  
"Liara, mein Herr. Und darf ich euren Namen erfahren?"  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über des Prinzen Gesicht.  
  
"Ihr wollt meinen Namen wissen?", fragte er belustigt. Liara nickte nur.  
  
"Nun, man nennt mich Legolas Grünblatt, Sohn des Thranduil und ich bin der Thronerbe der Elben von Düsterwald.", verkündete er mit ernstem Gesicht, aber in seinen Augen lachte es.  
  
Hatte sie richtig getippt! Ein eingebildeter, selbstherrlicher Prinz, der jedes Mädchen haben konnte. Außerdem hatte er ihr gleich unter die Nase gerieben, dass er der Thronerbe der Elben war. Elben? Was um Himmelswillen war das?  
  
"Ihr könnt nicht weiter wichtig sein, in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es die Elben überhaupt nicht gibt!", erwiderte sie. Ihm gegenüber hatte sie merkwürdigerweise keine Hemmungen etwas grob zu klingen. Er war eitel und eingebildet und sicher hatte er gedacht, wenn das Wort Thronerbe fiel, dass sie ihn sofort anhimmeln würde, aber da hatte er sich geschnitten! Sie hatte genug von diesen egoistischen Kerlen, die nur an das eine dachten und sich für nichts sonst von ihr interessierten und vielleicht erst nach 8 Monaten wieder meldeten, um zu sagen, dass es ihnen leid tut, dass sie sich so lange nicht gemeldet haben! Nein. Das wollte sie sich nie wieder antun.  
  
Der Prinz sah sie bei ihren Worten leicht erstaunt, aber keineswegs verärgert an.  
  
"Ihr werdet noch früh genug erfahren, was Elben sind.", lächelte er sie weiterhin an.  
  
"Aber nun beantwortet mir bitte eine Frage, Liara...", fuhr er fort. Das Mädchen nickte stumm, wenn auch widerwillig.  
  
"Wie seid ihr auf diese Wiese gekommen? Sie ist heilig und wir bewachen sie gut. Kein anderer unseres Volkes kann sie unerkannt betreten. Also, wie seid ihr an uns vorbeigekommen? Ihr müsst nämlich wissen, dass ich es war, der euch mit diesem Pfeil betäubt hat." sein Blick war fragend auf sie gerichtet.  
  
Liara sah zur Seite. Konnte sie ihm trauen? Es klang sicher eigenartig, wenn sie erzählte, sie wäre auf dieser Wiese aufgewacht, nachdem sie einen leuchtenden Lichtpunkt in ihrem Zimmer berührt hatte. Außerdem zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen als sie hörte, dass er den Pfeil auf sie abgeschossen hatte.  
  
"Nun?", fragte er noch einmal sanft nach. Liara sah stur auf den Boden, der aus schönem roten Marmor bestand. Alles hier war wunderschön und bezaubernd.  
  
"Ach dann wart ihr es, der mich fast umgebracht hätte!", rief sie empört und sah ihm ärgerlich ins Gesicht. Er lachte leise und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, sodass sie seinen Atem an ihrem Haar spüren konnte.  
  
"Nun. Das tut mir leid", sagte er leise und wirkliches Bedauern zierte seine Stimme. Dann spürte sie, wie er eine Strähne ihres schönen, schwarzen Haares griff, und um seinen Finger wickelte. Sie zuckte unwillkürlich unter dieser Berührung zusammen und sah erstaunt auf. Sie bemerkte den verträumten Blick, mit dem der Elbenprinz ihr Haar fixierte.  
  
"Aber um euch zu beruhigen. Wir Elben sind hervorragende Bogenschützen. Es bestand also keine Gefahr, dass ich euch aus Versehen erschossen hätte." Wieder zierte ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen.  
  
"Aber nun beantwortet bitte meine Frage. Ich würde nämlich zu gerne wissen, welches Volk ein solch wunderschönes Haar besitzt.", flüsterte er verträumt, während er immer noch die schwarze Strähne um seinen Finger wickelte. MOMENT MAL!! SCHWARZ!? Mit einem Ruck wandte sie den Kopf nach rechts, wo ein wunderbar verzierter Spiegel hing und sah hinein. Und zu ihrem Entsetzen sah ihr ein schwarzhaariges, schockiertes Mädchen entgegen. Das konnte nicht sein!  
  
Durch die ruckartige Bewegung konnte der Elbenprinz ihr Haar nicht schnell genug loslassen und ein kleiner Schmerz ging von dieser Stelle aus. Liara jedoch bemerkte es nicht. Sie war viel zu sehr mit ihrem Spiegelbild beschäftig. Was war mit ihren Haaren geschehen? Immer noch starrte sie fassungslos in den Spiegel.  
  
"Verzeiht mir!", hörte sie den Prinzen entschuldigend sagen, dass brachte sie in die Realität zurück. Ausdruckslos starrte sie ihn an.  
  
"Man sagte mir, der König wolle mich sehen.", durchbrach sie monoton die Stille. Legolas räusperte sich und sah sie dann wieder an.  
  
"Ja. Kommt mit mir. Aber ich warne euch! Zügelt eure lose Zunge vor ihm", sagte er leicht lächelnd und ging aus dem Zimmer. Liara zögerte einen Moment, ehe sie ihm leicht verärgert folgte. Wie konnten ihre Haare schwarz sein? Sie mochte diese Farbe ganz und gar nicht. Aber wenigstens waren ihre Augen grün geblieben...  
  
~*~  
  
Der Elbenprinz führte Liara durch weite Gänge mit Gemälden an der Wand, die außerordentlich schöne Zeichen präsentierten. Ab und zu liefen sie durch eine verzierte Tür, die von ein oder 2 Wachen aufgehalten wurde, um sie hindurchzulassen. Duftende Gewächse wuchsen hier und da an den Wegen, die sie betraten. Alles in einem war es atemberaubend und wunderschön.  
  
Aber dieser Prinz, der vor ihr lief, wollte ihr nicht so ganz Ruhe lassen. Was war das vorhin für eine Aktion gewesen? Irgendwie war er dem Mädchen nicht so ganz geheuer. Nun, da sie hinter ihm lief, konnte sie 2 feingeflochtene Zöpfe sehen, die hinten zu einem verbunden wurden. Anscheinend wollte er so das Haar aus seinem Gesicht halten. Eitel war er also auch noch.  
  
Auch wenn sie ihn erst einige Minuten kannte, hatte sie sich ein Urteil über ihn gebildet. Er war so, wie man sich einen Prinzen vorstellte: Überheblich, selbstherrlich, arrogant, aber verflucht gutaussehend, dass musste sie schon sagen.  
  
"Eure Hoheit erwartet euch mein Herr.", sagte eine Elbin sanft, während sie sich leicht verbeugte. Legolas lächelte sie freundlich an und bedankte sich höflich. Also so übel war er vielleicht doch nicht...  
  
Schließlich wurde eine letzte Tür geöffnet und Liara fand sich in einem prächtigen Audienzsaal wieder. Wunderbar verzierte Säulen markierten den Weg zum Thron, der aus einfachem Holz bestand, wie es schien, jedoch reichlich, aber auch nicht zu überfüllt verziert war. Auf diesem hohen Stuhl, saß ein ebenso gutaussehender Mann, wie Legolas. Nur, dass man an seinem Gesicht erkannte, dass er um einiges älter sein musste. Nicht so, dass er Falten oder Runzeln gehabt hatte, nein seine Gesicht wirkte einfach...härter als das des Prinzen.  
  
Legolas verbeugte sich kurz vor dem Manne auf dem Thron und gesellte sich dann zu ihm, um sich neben ihn auf einen kleineren Schemel zu setzen. Unsicher, nicht so recht wissend, was sie tun sollte, deutete Liara einen kleinen Knicks an, der jedoch ziemlich wackelig aussah, da sie es erstens nicht gewohnt war und zweitens, die ganze Aufregung ihr Puddingknie verlieh. Jedoch blieb dieser Wackler weitgehend unbemerkt und das Mädchen nahm wieder eine straffe, fast widerspenstige Haltung an.  
  
Die Augen des jungen Prinzen funkelten belustigt. Er hatte sehr wohl ihre Unsicherheit gespürt, jedoch wollte sie es nicht zeigen, soweit hatte er ihr Wesen erkannt. Es war schon merkwürdig, was in diesem fremden, schönen Mädchen vor sich gehen mochte.  
  
"Nun, Mylady. Ich bin Thranduil, der König des Düsterwaldes. Es wurde gemeldet, dass man euch auf der heiligen Wiese aufgefunden hat. Sagt uns...", begann der König seine Ansprache und beugte sich etwas weiter vor, sodass sie einen kleinen sanften Schimmer in seinen Augen sehen konnte.  
  
"Sagt uns, wie konntet ihr an den Wachen vorbeikommen?", seine Stimme war freundlich, jedoch konnte sie eine gewisse Strenge darin erkennen.  
  
Ehrfürchtig senkte sie den Kopf. Auch wenn sie gerne etwas freches sagen würde, so brach doch ihre alte Höflichkeit wieder durch. Und einen König durfte man erst recht nicht beleidigen. Sachte hob sie wieder den Kopf und ihr Blick fiel auf das amüsierte Gesicht des widerlichen Prinzen. Sofort richtete sie sich wieder stolz auf.  
  
"Euer Hoheit es...tut mir leid euch mitteilen zu müssen, dass ich selbst nicht recht verstehe, wie ich in euer Land kam.", hob sie mit zaghafter Stimme an. Der König runzelte leicht die Stirn. Was mochte dieses Mädchen damit meinen?  
  
"Ich kann euch nicht gänzlich folgen, Liara. So heißt ihr doch?", fragte er noch einmal nach. Ein knappes Nicken war die Antwort.  
  
"Ihr sagtet, ihr wüsstet nicht, wie ihr auf die heilige Wiese gekommen seid? Wie soll ich das verstehen?", hakte er mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln nach. Liara schwieg einige Zeit und es sah so aus, als würde sie stark mit sich ringen. Belustigt und neugierig verfolgte Legolas das Verhör. Irgendwie hatte dieses Mädchen etwas anziehendes.  
  
"Hoheit...darf ich euch meinerseits eine Frage stellen?", erlaubte sich das Mädchen Wort zu erheben. Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Anwesenden. So etwas hatte sich noch niemand erlaubt. Umso erstaunter und verblüffter waren alle, als der König mit einem leichten Nicken zustimmte.  
  
"Fragt nur, jedoch kann ich euch nicht versichern, dass ihr eine Antwort erhalten werdet."  
  
"Ich verstehe...", nickte das fremde Mädchen.  
  
"Ihr sprecht von einer sogenannten heiligen Wiese! Was ist das? Was hat es damit auf sich?"  
  
Totenstille herrschte im Saal, alle hielten den Atem an und Legolas krallte die Hände fest um die Armlehne. Aber warum? Bangte er um dieses Mädchen? Mit einem leicht scheuen Blick sah er zu seinem Vater, dessen Gesicht ausdruckslos auf das junge, weibliche Wesen vor sich gerichtet war.  
  
"Nun.", vernahm man nach langem Schweigen seine Stimme. Alle atmeten erleichtert aus. Auch wenn der König noch so gutmütig war, verstand er keine Gnade wenn es um die Heilige Wiese ging.  
  
"Dies ist eine Frage, deren Antwort ihr nicht erhalten könnt.", fuhr er bedächtig fort. Die Augen des dunkelhaarigen Mädchens verengten sich ungläubig.  
  
"Aber Hoheit. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich auf diese Wiese, geschweige denn überhaupt hierher kam! Vielleicht hilft mir die Geschichte über jene, zu verstehen, wie ich zu euch gelangte.", hob sie schüchtern einen nächsten Versuch an. Irgendwie war es widerlich so geschwollen zu sprechen, aber sie musste einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Außerdem wollte sie nicht von diesem hochmütigen Prinzen verspottet werden.  
  
Abermals herrschte Stille im Thronsaal. Des Königs Augen bohrten sich tief in die des ungebetenen Gastes. Dann legte sich plötzlich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und seine Augen erhielten einen sanften Schimmer.  
  
"Nun ich sehe, du bist aufrichtig und ehrlich. Und du fragtest ohne einen Hintergedanken. Nun gut." Der Mann stand auf und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. Als er direkt vor Liara stand, legte er einen Arm auf ihre Schulter. Legolas beobachtete alles mit Erstaunen, jedoch war er lange genug Prinz, um dies zu verbergen.  
  
"Kommt mit mir und ich werde euch alles erzählen.", sagte der König und lächelte das Mädchen gutmütig an. Diese nickte nur leicht verwirrt und ließ sich von ihm in ein anliegendes Zimmer lenken. Hinter ihnen fiel die Tür ins Schloss und sie waren allein.  
  
Der König ging zu einem Tisch, hinter dem ein Sessel stand und setzte sich. Kurz darauf deutete er Liara das gleiche zu tun. Schüchtern nahm sie ihm gegenüber platz.  
  
"Nun denn. Die Legende der heiligen Wiese möchtest du hören? Es tut mir leid, aber...ich kenne sie nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass wir auf diese Wiese achten müssen. Seit langen Generationen.", sprach er bedächtig. Liaras glänzende Augen wurden wie so oft ausdruckslos und trüb.  
  
Thranduil entging das ganze nicht und er wandte sich wieder dem Mädchen zu, dass traurig ein wunderschönes Bild musterte, dass neben ihm an der Wand hing. Er beugte sich nach vorne und fasste ihre Hand. Vorsichtig sah sie auf, hinein in seine strahlendblauen Augen.  
  
"Aber ich wollte etwas anderes mit dir besprechen, mein Kind. Ich denke, dass du schon mehr über diese Wiese weißt, als wir selbst je wissen werden, aber etwas anderes wollte ich dich fragen."  
  
Liara sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, als er eine Pause machte.  
  
"Ich habe bemerkt, dass dich etwas bedrückt, mein Kind.", fuhr er sanft fort und musterte die Wand aus grünem Marmor. Liara zuckte unter diesen feinen Worten zusammen. Wie hatte er das herausgefunden? Er kannte sie erst seit ein paar Minuten und hatte es bemerkt. Ihre Eltern sind in all den Monaten noch nicht darauf gekommen. Hatten diese Elben einen sechsten Sinn für so etwas? Sie schüttelte mit einem gespielt, verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.  
  
"Nein euer Hoheit...es, es bedrückt mich nichts.", flüsterte sie leise. Der König nickte.  
  
"Nun, ich verstehe euch, wenn ihr es nicht verraten wollt, aber lasst euch eins gesagt sein: Den Kummer in sich herein zu fressen ist das tödlichste, was es gibt."  
  
Wieder nickte Liara und dann herrschte Schweigen. Man konnte das Rauschen der alten Bäume vernehmen, in denen die kleinen Vögelchen munter zwitscherten.  
  
"Nun, da wäre noch eine weitere Frage, meinst du nicht?", fing er wieder an. Liara hob fragend den Kopf.  
  
"Wo willst du bleiben?"  
  
Diese Frage holte Liara aus ihren Gedanken. Ja wo wollte sie bleiben? Und wollte sie überhaupt bleiben? Nein eigentlich wollte sie zurück, aber...warum? Zu Hause war es niemals so schön, wie hier an diesem Platz. Verzweifelt, nicht wissend, was sie tun sollte, senkte das Mädchen den Kopf. Der Blick des Königs ruhte mitleidig auf ihr. "Ich hätte da eine Lösung...", begann er wieder.  
  
~*~  
  
Das erste Kapitel ist fertig! ^^ *restliche salzstangen aufmümmel* Ich würde gerne wissen, was ich besser machen kann oder was gut ist. Bitte schreibt ein paar R&R , ja? ^^  
  
Bye bye! 


	3. 2 Wolken ziehen auf

Disclaimer: Sämtliche Figuren, die ihr aus "Der Herr der Ringe" wiedererkennt gehören Mr. Tolkien! ^^  
  
Bemerkungen: Danke, danke, danke für die lieben Reviews!! Ich werde mich sehr anstrengen in diesem Teil!! Ich bin so glücklich! ^^ *hüpf* *boing*  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Wolken ziehen auf  
~*~  
  
In einem Land, wo die Wolken Tag und Nacht den Himmel verdunkelten, so dass er grau und trist erschien, ritt ein Mann über das verkümmerte Gras der Steppe. Den Umhang fest um den Körper geschlungen, denn es war kalt, da die Sonne die Wolken nicht zu durchbrechen vermochte. Sein Blick war verwirrt und irgendwie abwesend, so als ob er in Gedanken ganz woanders war.  
  
Eisig wehte der gnadenlose Wind über die Gräser und kleinen Büsche, peitschte das Wasser, des Meeres von Rûhn und wurde schließlich vom dahinterliegenden Wald aufgehalten. Die ersten Bäume ächzten noch unter der Grausamkeit des Windes. Die Äste bogen sich mal nach dort, mal nach dort, immer darum kämpfend, dem Wind Widerstand zu leisten und nicht von der Stelle zu weichen.  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig drang das Pferd mit seinem Reiter zwischen die alten Bäume und bahnte sich einen Weg hindurch, ohne einen Pfad, der die Richtung weisen konnte. Immer wieder mussten Pferd und Reiter andere Richtungen einschlagen, um umgestürzte Bäume zu umgehen. Immer wieder musste sich die in einen Umhang vermummte Gestalt vor peitschenden Ästen ducken. Schließlich, nach langer Zeit, lichtete sich das Dickicht und eine große Lichtung tat sich auf. Das Pferd blieb tänzelnd stehen und der Reiter hatte Mühe es voranzutreiben.  
  
In der Mitte stand eine riesige Festung. Nicht freundlich und nicht angsteinflößend. Grüne Mauern, die auf starken Verfall hinwiesen, ragten in die Höhe und trafen sich an 3 Seiten zu großen Türmen. Ein gewaltiges Tor prangte in die Richtung des Ankömmlings.  
  
"Seid willkommen.", knurrte eine Gestalt, die humpelnd hinter einem Baum hervorkam. Der Reiter zuckte zusammen. Es war etwas geheimnisvolles an diesem Ort. Etwas, das einem eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Der Mann stieg von seinem Pferd und sah die andere Gestalt scharf aus seinen blauen Augen unter seiner Kapuze hervor an.  
  
"Ihr werdet erwartet, mein Herr!", knurrte diese wieder und verbeugte sich tief, nahm dann das Pferd am Zügel und führte es fort.  
  
Unschlüssig blieb der Reiter ohne Pferd einige Zeit stehen, dann machte er sich festen, aber leichten Schrittes auf, die Festung zu betreten.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Vögel zwitscherten munter zwischen den Bäumen und flogen fröhlich hin und her. Das bunte Gefieder wurde von hellen den Sonnenstrahlen, die darauf schienen, noch farbenfroher. Auch das Bild an der Wand in einem kleinen, niedlichen Zimmer, erstrahlte nur noch schöner in seinen wundervollen Farben, als einige Strahlen es sanft berührten. Aber nicht nur die Vögel und die Bilder wurden von den sanften Strahlen gekitzelt.  
  
Blinzelnd öffnete Liara ihre Augen. Die Sonne lachte ihr entgegen, aber das rührte das verschlafene Mädchen kein Stück, denn sie schlug schnell die Augen wieder zu und drehte dem hellen Ball am Himmel beleidigt den Rücken zu.  
  
"Nur noch ein paar Minuten. Ich stehe ja gleich auf.", murmelte sie in ihr Kissen. Dann würde es wieder zur Schule gehen und ein trauriger Tag mehr. Ein erfrischender Duft von Blumen und Wald stieg ihr in die Nase und die Stirn zog sich in feine Fältchen. Das war nicht möglich! Sie hatte das doch nur geträumt. Der kleine Lichtpunkt, der hochmütige Elbenprinz, das alles war doch ein Traum gewesen?  
  
Ganz langsam, mit klopfendem Herzen, vor Angst was sie nun sehen würde, öffnete sie die Augen wieder. Eine helle, verzierte Wand, an der ein paar wunderschöne Bilder hingen, starrte ihr entgegen. Mit großen Kulleraugen starrte das Mädchen zurück. Sie drehte den Kopf etwas, aber das änderte auch nichts am Aussehen der Wand. Nein. Die gehörte nicht zu ihrem Zimmer. Stöhnend vergrub sie den Kopf in ihrem weichen Kissen. Das konnte nicht sein. Dann war dieser merkwürdige Prinz und der König also kein Traum? Das war ja schrecklich!  
  
Aber Moment! Eine Möglichkeit gab es noch. Erleichtert seufzte sie in ihr Kissen. Genau! Sie war verrückt. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Ja das war möglich. Sie war bestimmt verrückt. Und gleich würden die Männer mit weißen Sandalen, mit einer "Hab - mich - lieb - Jacke!" hereinkommen! Ein leises Glucksen entwich ihrer Kehle und wie auf Kommando wurde die Tür geöffnet.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Liara.", sprach eine sanfte Stimme. Nicht laut und nicht flüsternd aber unheimlich sanft, sodass sich Liara einfach umdrehen musste. Entsetzt blinzelte sie den Besitzer dieser leisen Stimme an.  
  
"Habt ihr gut geschlafen?", fragte Amani weiter. Völlig entgeistert schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte sie gut geschlafen, aber das hier machte alles wieder zunichte.  
  
"Nicht? Das ist schade... Hier, trinkt das! Danach wird es euch besser gehen." Amani reichte dem völlig verstörten Mädchen einen kleinen Glaskrug mit Wasser. Liara nahm es widerstandslos entgegen und setzte ihn an ihre Lippen. Ein würziger, angenehmer Geruch schwappte ihr mit einem Schwall köstlichen Wassers entgegen und als sie den Krug wieder absetzte, breitete sich eine angenehme Wohligkeit in ihr aus, die ihren Herzschlag etwas beruhigte. "Aber nun kleidet euch an. Der König erwartet euch!", lächelte das Zimmermädchen ihr liebevoll entgegen. Liara brachte nur ein einsames Nicken zustande. Amani legte ein Gewand auf ihr Bett nieder, verließ dann leisen Schrittes das Zimmer und ließ eine total Liara zurück.  
  
Langsam stand sie auf und setzte ihre tapsigen Füße auf den schönen Boden und stand einige Zeit nur so da. Nicht fähig sich irgendwie zu bewegen. ´Der König erwartet euch!`, hallte es in ihren Gedanken wider. Seufzend setzte sie sich in Bewegung und beugte sich langsam zu dem Gewand auf ihrem Bett hinunter, um sich anzukleiden.  
  
Als sie sich aufrichtete fiel ihr Blick in den Spiegel, der neben der Tür hing. Wieder musste sie laut seufzen, als sie das schwarze Haar auf ihrem Kopf bemerkte. Damit würde sie sich nie abfinden können. Schwarz stand ihr einfach nicht! In Gedanken versunken begann sie das Kleid über ihren Kopf zu ziehen.  
  
"Verflucht!", schimpfte sie, als sie wieder in den Spiegel sah, und feststellen musste, dass sie das Kleid gänzlich falsch gebunden hatte. Wie ein Sack hing es an ihr herunter. Liara verdrehte kurz die Augen und schnürte dann geschlagen alle Bändchen und Fädchen wieder auf, die das Kleid zusammenhielten, um noch einmal von vorne zu beginnen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Und wohin soll sie gehen, Vater?", fragte der Elbenprinz langsam. Die Hände hatte er unter den Umhang gesteckt und so lief er neben dem König den Weg zum Thronsaal hin, her.  
  
"Ich habe beschlossen, sie nach Gondor zu schicken.", antwortete Thranduil dem fragenden Blick seines Sohnes.  
  
"Gondor.", murmelte Legolas vor sich hin.  
  
"Aber dann sehe ich ja endlich Aragorn wieder!", rief er kurz drauf begeistert. Thranduil blieb stehen und sah seinen Sohn lange Zeit schweigend an.  
  
"Wer sagt, dass du mitgeschickt wirst, sie zu begleiten, Legolas Grünblatt?", fragte er dann ernst, aber seine Augen verrieten ein belustigtes Funkeln. Legolas lächelte zurück.  
  
"Ihr werdet das Mädchen ja wohl nicht allein reisen lassen, Vater. Und da ihr sicher nur die besten Bogenschützen..."  
  
"In der Tat.", unterbrach ihn sein Vater. Der Prinz sah ihn verblüfft an. Eigentlich wurde er bisher noch nie von seinem Vater unterbrochen. Er musterte den König genau und eingehend. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen war leicht besorgt.  
  
"Was habt ihr, Vater?", fragte er daher.  
  
"Ein Bote meldete uns, dass kriegerische Menschen des Südens hierher vorgedrungen sind. Noch haben sie kein Unheil angerichtet, aber sie verhalten sich seltsam. Wir müssen sie im Auge behalten, hast du gehört, Legolas?"  
  
Der Elb nickte nur. Er verstand, was sein Vater von ihm wollte. Er und noch ein paar der besten Bogenschützen sollten sie im Auge behalten. Gut, dann eben nicht nach Minas Tirith zu Aragorn, obwohl der Elbe seinen alten Freund und Gefährten gern wiedergesehen hätte. Wie viele Jahre waren vergangen, als sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten? 10 oder 12 Jahre? Eine kurze Zeit für einen Elben aber nicht für einen Menschen und sei er auch von Geschlecht der Numénors, der edlen Könige von Gondor. Der Ringkrieg lag nun schon 41 Jahre zurück, und trotz dessen hatte Aragorn sich bei ihrem letzten Treffen nicht verändert, oder kaum.  
  
"Du und zehn weitere Bogenschützen und Krieger werdet beauftragt, sie zu beobachten. Ein anderer Teil geleitet Lady Liara nach Gondor.", sprach der König, während er mit seinem Sohn, durch die Tür des Thronsaales schritt. Legolas folgte ihm mit sanften Schritten.  
  
"Ich spüre schon seit langer Zeit einen Schatten. Er zieht nicht schnell auf, aber er kommt immer näher.", flüsterte er ruhig. Sein Vater nickte.  
  
"Ja. Ich habe es auch bemerkt.", dann sah er sich im Thronsaal um und suchte ihn mit seinen Augen ab. Erstaunt richtete er sich an einen Elben, der an der Tür Wache hielt.  
  
"Sagt, habt ihr das fremde Mädchen gesehen?", fragte er. Die Wache schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Vor euch hat noch keiner den Thronsaal betreten, mein Herr.", antwortete der Elb dann und Thranduil wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu.  
  
"Wo mag sie wohl sein?"  
  
~*~  
  
Wütend schritt Liara durch die Gänge und versuchte krampfhaft sich zu orientieren. Alles hier war zwar bezaubernd schön, aber sah verflixt gleich aus.  
  
"Der König erwartet euch! Hat sie gesagt! Pfff. Toll! Und wo bitteschön?", murmelte sie erbost und stolperte plötzlich über einen Zipfel ihres Kleides. Sie kam ins schleudern und konnte sich gerade noch fangen, ehe sie völlig das Gleichgewicht verlor.  
  
"Ach manno!", jammerte sie und rutschte an der Wand hinab zum Boden. Verzweifelt saß sie da, die Beine links und rechts des Körpers, die Arme schlapp herunter hängend.  
  
"Ich hasse Kleider! Und ich weiß jetzt auch, wieso ich sie zu Hause nie anziehe. Und von Wegweisern haben die hier auch noch nie gehört, oder? Hier findet sich doch niemand zurecht!", sprach sie laut vor sich hin.  
  
"Wenn man kein Elb ist, ist das schon richtig. Ihr Menschen habt nicht die Geduld, auf Kleinigkeiten zu achten, die Unterschiede kennzeichnen.", hörte sie eine Stimme rechts über sich sagen.  
  
"Und vor allem ihr seid sehr ungeduldig.", fuhr sie fort. Dieser letzte Satz verriet ihr, wer der Sprecher war. Vorher konnte sie diese Stimme nicht zuordnen aber nun bestand kein Zweifel. Immer noch wütend hob sie den Kopf und funkelte ihn böse aus ihren grünen Augen an. Wieso hatte sie diesen scheußlichen Prinzen nicht kommen hören? Ihre Schritte hallten doch auch an den Wänden wider.  
  
"Habt ihr euch extra angeschlichen?", fauchte sie. Legolas grinste leicht und bot ihr die Hand an, um ihr aufzuhelfen, was sie aber großzügig ablehnte. Mit einem noch tieferen Grinsen zog er sie wieder zurück und sah das Mädchen vor sich belustigt und mit etwas Spott in den Augen an.  
  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Wir Elben haben einen leichten Tritt, müsst ihr wissen. Wir trampeln nicht so herum, dass uns ein jeder noch 4 Gänge weiter hören kann."  
  
Ein Zischen von Luft war zu hören, die aus Liaras Mund gepresst wurde. Sie stand auf und klopfte sich das Kleid ab, obwohl das völlig unnötig war, denn nirgends hier war auch nur ein Körnchen Staub zu sehen. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, etwas tun zu müssen.  
  
"Eingebildet seid ihr wohl nicht?", rutschte es ihr aus. Schnell schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund und sah schockiert zu Boden. Auch wenn er eingebildet war, er war ein Prinz und sie hatte höflich zu ihm zu sein. Schüchtern blickte sie ihn an.  
  
"Verzeihung, dass...das wollte ich nicht.", stotterte sie und sah in sein Gesicht, auf dem ein breites Lächeln lag.  
  
"Ich warnte euch gestern schon wegen eures losen Mundwerkes.", sagte er einfach nur. Dann herrschte Stille. Einige Zeit standen sie einfach nur stumm da und sagten nichts. Liara den Kopf gesenkt, den belustigten Blick des Prinzen auf sich gerichtet. Dann hob sie den schwarzen Schopf mit einem Ruck und fixierte den Prinzen.  
  
"Seid ihr zufällig hier vorbeigekommen?"  
  
"Nein. Mein Vater beauftragte mich, euch zu suchen, da ihr nicht erschienen seid.", entgegnete der Prinz. Liara nickte stumm.  
  
"Dann kommt! Es geht darum...wo ihr nun hingehen müsst.", fügte er mit leiserer Stimme hinzu. Irgendwie widerstrebte es ihm, die Menschen des Südens zu beobachten, anstatt mit nach Mina Tirith zu gehen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer. Er selbst wusste es nicht.  
  
Schnell, aber mit sanftem Schritt, ging er voran und Liara folgte ihm. Bewunderung und Verblüffung stand in ihren Augen. Wie konnte ein solch großer Mann nur so behänd und leise laufen? Es war wirklich wie in einem Märchen. Aber vielleicht stimmte es ja und Elben waren von Natur aus so.  
  
Sie versuchte so schnell und leise wie möglich zu folgen. Eine innere Aufregung breitete sich in ihr aus und ein Gefühl, dass sie schon so lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Spaß. Es machte Spaß, versuchen so leise wie möglich zu laufen. Dass sie dadurch immer mehr zurückblieb, fiel ihr gar nicht auf. Gespannt und belustigt versuchte sie sich jedem Gegenstand, jeder Pflanze so unauffällig wie möglich zu nähern, daher bemerkte sie auch zu spät, dass der Prinz angehalten hatte und sie mit einem belustigten Lächeln beobachtete.  
  
Als sie 2 Füße vor sich sah, die sich nicht fortbewegten, sah sie auf, in das gutmütige Gesicht des Prinzen. Ein peinliches Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen. Sie machte sich schon auf eine abfällige Bemerkung des Elben gefasst und währenddessen verschwand das Glücksgefühl in ihr, dass sie kurz zuvor noch vor Freude verspürt hatte.  
  
"Ihr müsst nicht nur versuchen leise zu gehen, sondern dabei auch noch beobachten und lauschen, Liara.", hörte sie die sanfte Stimme. Und diesmal löste sie kein Unbehagen aus, sondern ein wohliges Gefühl der Wärme. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an und er erwiderte ihren Blick. Kurz darauf löste sie sich hastig von seinen strahlendblauen Augen und lief rasch an ihm vorbei.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schultern und zwang sie sanft, sich umzudrehen. Erschrocken und mit einem leichten Kribbeln im Bauch sah sie auf. Was...?  
  
"Wartet einen Augenblick! Ihr habt das Kleid nicht korrekt gebunden, so verfranst ihr euch nur wieder!", sagte er lächelnd. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich etwas. Wie lange hatte er sie schon verfolgt, dass er das gesehen hatte?  
  
Sie spürte, wie er sie wieder umdrehte und sich an ein paar Schnüren des Kleides zu schaffen machte. Kurze Zeit später hatte er es bewältigt und betrachtete sein Werk. Liara wartete geduldig, dennoch fragte sie sich, wieso er so lange schwieg. Dann räusperte sich Legolas.  
  
"Ähm...Ich glaube ich hole doch lieber ein Zimmermädchen.", sagte er verlegen und betrachtete weiterhin das Knäuel von Knoten und Schleifen, dass er auf ihrem Rücken verursacht hatte.  
  
"Wollt ihr damit sagen, es ist schlimmer als vorher?", fragte sie leicht belustigt, dennoch bemüht, beleidigt zu klingen. Sie drehte sich um und sah Legolas ins Gesicht. Ein leichter roter Hauch war auf seinen Wangen und um seine Nasenspitze zu sehen. Dieser Anblick war nur allzu amüsant und Liara konnte nicht anders, als laut loszulachen. Der Elb musterte sie zuerst verwirrt, doch dann stimmte er mit ein und sie lachten gemeinsam. Liara konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und als der Prinz auch noch mitlachte, prustete sie noch lauter los. Es war irgendwie befreiend und außerdem ihr erstes Lachen seit langer Zeit.  
  
~*~  
  
Lange dunkle Gänge mit ein paar Fackeln, wiesen dem Manne den Weg. Die Kapuze hatte er abgetan, sodass man sein schwarzes Haar sehen konnte, dass sich leicht im Nacken kringelte. Stahlblaue Augen bohrten sich in das Dämmerlicht der miefenden Gänge. Schließlich stand der Reiter vor einer großen, schweren Tür. Langsam legte er die Hand auf die Klinke und trat ein.  
  
Ein schummrig beleuchteter Saal lag dahinter, und es hallte überall her wider, als er die Tür schwer ins Schloss zurückfallen ließ. Kurz blieb er stehen und sah sich um, bis sein Blick auf eine Gestalt am anderen Ende des Raumes fiel.  
  
"Seid willkommen, Ûckhén. Tretet näher.", sagte eine kalte Stimme. Der Angesprochene tat, wie ihm geheißen und machte einige Schritte auf die Gestalt, die auf einem Thron saß, zu. Er hatte einen langen Bart und sah alles in allem nicht alt und nicht jung aus. Eher mittleren Alters. Seine Augen waren nur zwei Schlitze, aus denen es grausam funkelte. Kurz vor ihm stoppte der Ûckhén und machte eine tiefe Verbeugung.  
  
"Ihr habt nach mir geschickt, Hoheit?", erhob er das Wort.  
  
"In der Tat.", erwiderte der andere boshaft und mit grausamer Genugtuung.  
  
"Wisst ihr...", fuhr er fort und seine Hand strich dabei über einen Edelstein im schwarzen Holz des Thrones.  
  
"Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass dich das Tor wieder geöffnet haben soll.", zischte er hämisch und sah den Mann vor ihm belustigt an. Dieser verstand nicht recht, wovon die Rede war und er neigte den Kopf noch tiefer.  
  
"Ich kann euch nicht folgen, Hoheit...", sprach er zaghaft, als ob er Angst vor der Folge seiner Worte hatte.  
  
"Es ist auch nicht weiter wichtig. Nur wenige wissen davon, und es ist gut so. Selbst diese Elben haben keinen blassen Schimmer davon. Aber ihr seid nicht hier, um mit mir darüber zu diskutieren, sondern mir einen längst überfälligen Gefallen zu erweisen, Ûckhén!"  
  
Der Mann zuckte zusammen und sah angstvoll auf den Boden.  
  
"Oder könnt ihr euch nicht daran erinnern, Ûckhén? Nur durch mich, hat Sauron euch verschont!", zischte der Mann auf dem Thron nun gefährlich. Ûckhén zuckte abermals zusammen.  
  
"Natürlich, Herr! Ich erinnere mich genau!", flüsterte er zaghaft.  
  
"Gut, dann höre genau, was ich dir sage..."  
  
~*~  
  
Die Tür zum Thronsaal wurde von den Wachen geöffnet und Liara und Legolas traten ein. Zuvor hatten sie noch ein Zimmermädchen aufgesucht, dass dann unter scherzenden Bemerkungen und ständigem Lachen das Kleid richtig geschnürt hatte.  
  
König Thranduil sah ihnen ernst, aber keineswegs böse entgegen, was das Mädchen sehr erleichternd fand. Aber es konnte auch daran liegen, dass sie in Begleitung des Prinzen war. Ansonsten hätte er bestimmt losgewettert, dachte sich Liara verbissen. Doch dann schalt sie sich selbst. Wieso musste sie den König mit ihrem Vater vergleichen? Er war ein völlig anderer Type und sowieso kein Mensch sondern ein Elb. Was auch immer das war.  
  
"Nun Liara. Ich habe mich entschieden. Ihr werdet morgen nach Gondor gehen, das Reich der Menschen.", begann Thranduil seine Rede. Liara sah ihn leicht schockiert an. Gondor?  
  
"Einige unserer Bogenschützen werden euch begleiten, denn die Straße wird von Menschen aus dem Süden benutzt und die sind gefährlich. Habt ihr noch eine Frage, die ihr mir stellen möchtet?"  
  
Liara schwieg. Sicher gab es so viele Fragen, die ihr durch den Kopf spukten und sie wollte gerne eine Antwort darauf haben, doch sie konnte die Fragen nicht formulieren. Zu viele schwirrten in ihrem Kopf.  
  
"Nun?", fragte der Elbenkönig geduldig und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Liara hob den Kopf und sah ihn fest an.  
  
"Wer begleitet mich?", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Jedoch senkte sie schnell wieder den Kopf. Verständnislos zählte sie die schönen Linien und Striche auf dem Boden, die eigentlich ein Muster ergeben sollte, jedoch taten sie es nicht. Zumindest nicht in Liaras Augen, in diesem Moment. Was hatte sie da gefragt? Ungläubig schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. Das war nun wirklich eine der Fragen, die überhaupt am unwichtigsten waren und doch, und doch klopfte ihr Herz äußerst aufgeregt.  
  
"Fünf meiner besten Bogenschützen werden euch nach Minas Tirith führen. Welche das sein werden, muss ich noch ersinnen.", kam die Antwort schneller als das Mädchen erwartet hatte.  
  
"Danke.", flüsterte sie leise auf den Boden, jedoch hörten es die umstehenden Elben, denn gute Ohren hatten sie ja. Legolas` Blick ruhte auf ihr. Warum hatte sie gerade das gefragt? Sie hätte so viel mehr fragen können. Er wurde aus diesem Mädchen einfach nicht schlau!  
  
"Sonst habt ihr keine weiteren Fragen?", hakte sein Vater noch einmal nach. Sicher wollte sie noch etwas wissen, traute sich aber nicht, es zu fragen. Doch Liara schüttelte nur den Kopf. Der König nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Gut. Dann könnt ihr nun gehen! Seid morgen früh wieder hier.", damit stand er auf und verließ den Raum mit bedächtigem Schritt durch eine kleine Tür etwas abseits vom Thron. Einige weitere Elben folgten ihm, bis der Thronsaal leer war. Leer, bis auf zwei Personen.  
  
"Kommt mit. Ich bringe euch zurück auf euer Zimmer.", sprach Legolas gutmütig auf das Mädchen ein. Doch Liara schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Ich...ich möchte lieber...etwas von den Elben sehen, bevor ich...gehe.", nuschelte sie und ein trauriger Unterton schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Legolas sah sie etwas verblüfft an, dann lächelte er jedoch wieder.  
  
"Gut. Dann zeige ich euch halt etwas von den Elben!"  
  
Liara wollte etwas erwidern, dass sie damit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war, aber Legolas schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
  
"Sonst verlauft ihr euch wieder!", fügte er grinsend hinzu, doch kurz darauf fasste er sich an seine schmerzenden Rippen und sah Liara belustigt hinterher, wie sie durch die Tür des Thronsaals nach draußen marschierte.  
  
"Wartet! Ich sagte doch, ich begleite euch!", lachte er, während er sich bemühte ihr zu folgen.  
  
"Ich brauche keinen Babysitter. Und ich finde mich sehr gut allein zurecht.", erwiderte sie schnippisch, ohne ihren Verfolger anzusehen.  
  
"Ja das glaube ich euch! Ihr könnt euch gar nicht verlaufen und unbemerkt irgendwo verschollen sein. Euer Getrampel hört jeder Elb meilenweit!", sagte er in einem ernsthaften Ton, jedoch verriet ihr ein Blick in seine Augen, dass es alles andere als so gemeint war.  
  
"Oh sicher! Ihr Elben könnt ja auch überaus gut hören!", entgegnete sie in höhnischem Ton. Aber der Prinz bleib ihr die Antwort nicht schuldig.  
  
"Richtig. Elben hören viele Male besser als Menschen und auch unser Blick ist schärfer als der eure, aber woher wisst ihr das? Habt ihr euch kundig gemacht über uns?", fragte er lachend. Keine Spur von Spott war in seinem Tonfall herauszuhören, und doch machten sie diese Worte aggressiv. Sie warf den Kopf zurück, sodass ihre samtenen, schwarzen Haare lustig hin und her wippten und ihr eine feine Strähne ins Gesicht fiel. Diese jedoch verweilte dort nicht lange, denn ein verächtliches Pusten verbannte sie wieder zurück.  
  
"Wisst ihr, ich möchte doch nichts mehr von den Elben wissen. Ihr allein reicht mir schon.", fuhr sie den lachenden Legolas giftig an. Doch ihre Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung, denn dieser lachte darauf noch lauter los. Sie wollte schon etwas weiteres sagen, als er ihre Hand ergriff und sie in eine andere Richtung zog. Ihr Gesicht färbte sich puterrot und das Herz begann auf einmal wieder rasend schnell zu schlagen. Hastig schüttelte sie den Kopf, sodass das Haar nur so flog, um sich einen klaren Gedanken zu verschaffen, doch schaffte sie es nicht. Deshalb ließ sie ihre Hand auch dort, wo sie war, anstatt sie dem ungehobelten Prinzen zu entziehen.  
  
"Wo wollt ihr denn hin, Hoheit?", fragte sie kleinlaut. Er drehte sich lächelnd um.  
  
"Na ihr wolltet doch zurück auf euer Zimmer! Und den Weg werdet ihr ja nicht alleine finden."  
  
Ruckartig blieb sie stehen und riss sich los. Das war zuviel. Dieser Prinz dachte wohl, sie war hilflos? Oh nein! Da hatte er sich geirrt! Sie würde ihm zeigen, wie gut sie allein zurecht kam.  
  
"Danke, aber ich benötige eure Hilfe nicht!", schmetterte sie Legolas entgegen. Aber dieser lächelte nur.  
  
"Gut. Dann macht es gut, Liara." Doch diese hatte schon längst einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen. Sollte dieser Kerl doch denken, was er wollte!  
  
"Ihr lauft in die falsche Richtung! So kommt ihr nie an!", hörte sie den Prinzen rufen. Wütend blieb sie stehen, drehte sich um und sah ihn an.  
  
"Und wohin muss ich?", rief sie mit unterdrückter Wut. Legolas deutete auf einen Weg der rechts von ihm abging. Liara seufzte und rannte dann zurück, um den richtigen Weg einzuschlagen. Der Elbenprinz sah ihr sanft lächelnd hinterher, bis sie zwischen ein paar Bäumen verschwand.  
  
~*~  
  
So das wäre das 2. Kapitel! *puh* Mensch war das schwer. Ich hab sämtliches immer wieder neu schreiben müssen und es gefällt mir immer noch nicht so recht... *heul* Bitte R&R, ja? *lieb guck*  
  
Bye bye! ^^ 


	4. 3 Alberne Elben

Disclaimer: *seufz* Muss ich es noch mal schreiben? Ich denken nicht! ^^ Aber gut: Alle Figuren aus "Der Herr der Ringe" gehören nicht mir, sondern dem werten Herren Tolkien ^^  
  
Hallo ihr lieben! ^_^ Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch danken soll, für die lieben Reviews!!! *überleg* *jeden einzelnen mal kräftig durchknuddelt* Dankööööö!!!  
  
@Tig & Gilwen: Ob Legolas auch in Mina Tirith landet? Wer weiß, mal sehen! :P @Aeriél: Danke für das Kompli! ^^ Ich werde mich bemühen, es in einer sicht zu schreiben, oder es zu trennen! ^^ Danke für den Hinweis! Und keine Angst! Ich mach es den beiden nicht gerade einfach! *hehehe* ^_^  
Kapitel 3  
  
Alberne Elben  
  
Langsam schritt der Elbenprinz durch den von Vogelstimmen erfüllten Wald. Jedoch schenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht wie sonst den schönen Blumen und Vögelchen, sondern starrte einfach nur vor sich hin, tief in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Woher mochte dieses fremde, freche Mädchen kommen? Immer wieder stellte er sich die gleichen Fragen über Herkunft des Mädchen und vor allem, wie sie es angestellt hatte, auf die heilige Wiese zu gelangen. Weder Legolas noch sein Vater oder andere Elben, wussten weshalb sie diese Wiese überhaupt bewachten, nur wurde es zur Tradition. Alle 100 Jahre wurden die Wächter der Wiese neubestimmt, jedoch die wahre Geschichte darum, ging verloren. Nur die Treue der Elben zu ihren alten Bräuchen, hielt die Wachsamkeit über die Wiese aufrecht.  
  
Und dann waren da noch die kriegerischen Menschen aus dem Süden. Was wollten sie? Der Prinz konnte die Sorge, die sein Vater deshalb hatte nicht so recht teilen. Wollten sie wirklich irgendjemanden überfallen, hätten sie es schon längst getan, denn sie bauten nicht großartig auf Kriegstaktik. Also was hatten sie hier verloren?  
  
Immer noch lief Legolas quer durch den Wald, ohne einen Plan, wohin er gehen sollte. Das stand dem Prinzen eigentlich gar nicht, wo er sonst jedes Lebewesen mit einem Lächeln begrüßt hatte. Deswegen bemerkte er auch den heimlichen Schützen im Schatten eines Baumes nicht.  
  
Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken als ein Pfeil haarscharf an seinem Kopf vorbeizischte und in dem dahinterliegenden Baum stecken blieb. Sofort fuhr Legolas herum und versteckte sich schnell. Ein lautes Lachen ertönte von den oberen Zweigen einer großen Eiche. Legolas hob den Kopf und als er den Schützen erkannte, stand er ärgerlich auf.  
  
"Sei gegrüßt Legolas! Ich habe dich auch schon wachsamer erlebt, mein Freund!", lachte wieder jemand und kurz darauf sprang ein Elb vom Baum, um direkt neben dem Prinzen zu landen. Dieser sah lächelnd drein, den Schock hatte er überwunden.  
  
"Und ich dachte, du wärest einer dieser kriegerischen Südmenschen, aber ich habe mich getäuscht, Indûrin.", entgegnete er mit einem Grinsen.  
  
"Nein die kommen nicht an mir vorbei!", scherzte Indûrin und beide setzten den Weg zum Schloss fort.  
  
"Genau! Du bist noch viel brutaler als sie selbst und du siehst schlimmer aus!", lachte Legolas amüsiert. Indûrin zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht.  
  
"Als du vom Ringkrieg heimkamst, sahst du auch nicht besser aus, Legolas Grünblatt. Ich musste mich im Schlamm wälzen, damit diese stinkenden Menschen nichts von mir sehen, mein lieber Freund. Oh ja sie mögen dumm sein, aber Augen haben sie dennoch sehr gute."  
  
"Sag Legolas, ist es wahr, was die anderen erzählen? Ein Mensch ist auf der heiligen Wiese entdeckt worden? Du weißt ich war auf Kundschaft über die Südmenschen aus, deshalb erfuhr ich es erst vor ein paar Minuten.", fragte er nun etwas ernster. Der Prinz nickte.  
  
"Ja es ist wahr. Nur wie, sie es geschafft hat, weiß sie angeblich selbst nicht...", antwortete er gedankenverloren.  
  
"Aha! Eine Sie! Auch noch eine Frau! Hm...Ich würde sie gerne einmal kennen lernen, denn wer an den Elben vorbeikommt muss ziemlich unbemerkt und leise gegangen sein!" Legolas lachte laut und vernehmlich los. Indûrin sah ihn leicht verwirrt an.  
  
"Was hast du?", fragte er nach kurzer Zeit, als der Prinz immer noch keine Anstalten machte, sich von seinem Lachkrampf zu erholen. Mit einem zusätzlichen Rippenstoß, erlangte er wieder die Aufmerksamkeit des Freundes. Dieser sah ihn äußerst amüsiert an.  
  
"Leise und unbemerkt? Oh nein! Das ist sie ganz und gar nicht! Komm mit! Ich stelle sie dir vor, wenn wir sie finden, aber das dürfte nicht allzu schwer sein." Mit diesen Worten und einem weiteren Lachanfall zog er Indûrin mit sich fort, hin zum Schloss.  
  
~*~  
  
Unterdessen irrte Liara immer noch durch das schön, aber riesengroße Schloss. Verzweifelt sah sie von einem Gang zum anderen. Wo um Himmelswillen war sie nur? Ab und zu begegnete sie Elben, die sie freundlich anlächelten und grüßten, aber nach dem Weg, wollte sie keinen davon fragen. Lieber irrte sie hier noch einige Zeit umher.  
  
Als sie um eine nächste Ecke ging, tat sich ihr plötzlich ein wundervoller Anblick auf. Es schien so eine Art Schlossgarten zu sein. Viele Bäume standen drum herum und schützten einen kleinen traumhaften Teich vor dem Blick anderer. Überall blühten Blumen und Schmetterlinge flatterten fröhlich umher. Mit verträumten Blick ging das Mädchen langsamen Schrittes darauf zu. Immer weiter näherte sie sich dem Teich, jedoch immer drauf bedacht, nicht eine der kleinen, zarten Blüten zu zertreten. Am Ufer des Teiches setzte sie sich vorsichtig auf einen flachen Stein, zog die Beine zur Brust und stützte das Kinn auf ihre Knie. Dann sah verträumt auf das Wasser. Wie bezaubernd hier alles war. So richtig märchenhaft. Mit Prinzen und Königen...  
  
Bei dem Gedanken an den Prinzen musste das Mädchen leicht lächeln. Sie konnte immer noch seine Hand an der ihren spüren. Wie schön warm war sie doch. Und sie dumme Gans hatte sie abgeschüttelt und war hochmütig davongelaufen! Sowieso war sie sehr unhöflich gegenüber des Elben. Dabei hatte sie doch so ein eigenartiges Gefühl in seiner Nähe...  
  
Aber vielleicht war es ja gerade das? Traurig zupfte sie ein Grashälmchen ab und betrachtete ihn genau, so als ob er Auskunft über ihre Gedanken geben könnte. Warum war sie nur so unnahbar? Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit spürte sie, dass sie sich verschlossen hatte und es anderen schwer machte, sie zu erreichen. Aber das war ja alles nur Schutz, dachte sie sich, während sie mit ihren schönen großen Augen den Teich fixierte. Und außerdem brachte sie dieser widerliche Prinz immer so schnell in Wut! Wieso musste er auch ständig so dämlich grinsen, egal was sie sagte oder tat?  
  
Liara seufzte laut. Wieso war nur alles so kompliziert? Konnte es nicht einfacher sein? Gedankenverloren tauchte sie ihren Zeigefinger in das klare, schillernde Wasser des Teiches und rührte darin herum.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas und Indûrin liefen gemeinsam durch die Gänge auf der Suche nach dem wundersamen Mädchen. Indûrin konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, spöttelnde Kommentare abzugeben.  
  
"Ach ja? Man hört sie meilenweit? Gut dann sag mir, ob du etwas hörst, ansonsten muss ich annehmen, dass meine Ohren mit der Zeit gelitten haben."  
  
Legolas grinste nur und schritt weiter durch die Gänge.  
  
"Ja ja lach du nur. Vielleicht hat sie ja in ihr Zimmer gefunden, was mich stark wundern würde. Sehen wir doch einfach mal nach.", lachte Legolas und verschwand in einem angrenzenden Gang, der direkt zu den Gästezimmern führte. Vor Liaras Tür blieb er stehen, unschlüssig ob er klopfen sollte oder nicht. Indûrin sah ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an.  
  
"Willst du nun klopfen, oder worauf wartest du?", scherzte er. Legolas schluckte und zwang sich ein Lächeln ab. Komischerweise überkam ihn ein eigenartiges Gefühl, dass sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Unter den lustig funkelnden Augen seines Freundes klopfte er sachte und vorsichtig an. Indûrin lachte schallend los, was Legolas schreckhaft zusammenfahren ließ. Verwirrt starrte er ihn an.  
  
"Also wenn sie das jetzt hören sollte, dann wäre sie ein hochprozentiger Elb!", sagte er und Legolas lief unter seinem Gelächter rot an. Dann fasste er sich ein Herz und klopfte noch einmal, nur kräftiger und lauter als vorher.  
  
"Lady Liara? Seid ihr dort drin?", rief er durch die Tür. Keine Reaktion. Der Prinz zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete kurz darauf die Tür. Beide standen sie nun im Zimmer und sahen sich um. Der Raum war leer, das Bett unberührt. Langsam durchquerte der Prinz das Gemach bis zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Indûrin tat es ihm gleich.  
  
"Sieh! Da unten ist sie!", hob Legolas plötzlich an. Die Augen des anderen Elben wanderten hinunter zu dem kleinen Teich und der hübschen Wiese. Ein schwarzhaariges, zusammengekauertes Mädchen saß auf einem Stein am Wasser, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Der Blick des Prinzen wurde auf einmal entspannt und ein Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Indûrin betrachtete ihn amüsiert von der Seite, schwieg aber und wendete sich wieder dem Mädchen zu, dass plötzlich aufstand, sich das Kleid abklopfte und unschlüssig einen der Wege nahmen, die ins Schloss führten. Er konnte ihr hübsches Gesicht erkennen und ungewollt zuckte sein Ellenbogen in die Rippen des Freundes. Dieser sah ihn leicht irritiert an.  
  
"Jetzt weiß ich, warum du vorhin im Wald nicht auf mich geachtet hast!", lachte er und ging vom Fenster weg. Legolas Augen folgten ihm verwundert.  
  
"Ach ja?", fragte er.  
  
"Ja!", grinste Indûrin wieder und wandte sich zum gehen. Legolas folgte ihm und als er neben ihm stand, sah er ihn fragend an.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh mann! Irgendwo muss ich doch zu meinem Zimmer kommen!", flüsterte Liara verzweifelt vor sich hin, als sie durch einen der Gänge stürmte. Vielleicht sollte sie ja doch jemanden fragen, um es zu finden. Entschlossen nicht weiterhin hier herum zu irren, machte sie vor der nächsten Tür halt und setzte zum Klopfen an, als sie Stimmen hörte.  
  
°Gut. Dann ist hier also jemand, der mir helfen kann.°, dachte sie erfreut und klopfte einmal. Sofort war es still, dann öffnete sich die Tür und das Antlitz eines Elben, den sie nicht kannte, sah ihr entgegen. Hinter ihm war noch jemand, den sie nicht erkennen konnte.  
  
Ein breites Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Elben aus und er sah kurz hinter sich um dem hinter ihm stehenden etwas zu sagen und ein belustigter Ton schwang in der Stimme mit.  
  
"Darum!", sagte er ernst, aber seine Augen trotzten nur so vor Schalk, dann ging er an Liara vorbei, verbeugte sich, rief noch etwas das nach `Ich warte in deinen Gemächern´ klang und verschwand dann rasch in einem der vielen Gänge. Verwirrt starrte ihm das Mädchen hinterher, nicht fähig, etwas zu sagen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder der Zimmertür zu.  
  
"Ihr!?", rief sie überrascht, als ihr der Prinz gegenüberstand, der mindestens genauso überrascht war wie sie selbst.  
  
"Ehm...Verzeiht Liara, wenn ich in eurem Zimmer war, aber ich...", hob er an, doch Liara fiel ihm ins Wort.  
  
"Dann hab ich es ja doch allein gefunden!", rief sie triumphierend und lachte ihn an. Legolas erwiderte den Blick und stimmte mit ein.  
  
"Aber sagt, Hoheit was suchtet ihr in meinem Zimmer?", fragte sie plötzlich verwirrt. Legolas sah sie um Verzeihung heischend an.  
  
"Ich wollte nur sehen, ob ihr auch schon hierher gefunden oder euch wieder verlaufen habt.", grinste er. Liara zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah ihn schief an.  
  
"Wie ihr seht, ja wohl nicht. Aber ihr musstet doch nicht extra in mein Zimmer gehen, wenn keiner geantwortet hat.", bohrte sie nach. Ein schelmisches Funkeln trat in ihre Augen, als sie merkte, dass sie den Prinzen verlegen machte.  
  
"Nun mein Freund, Indûrin, dem ihr kurz begegnet seid, wollte euch kennen lernen.", antwortete er. Liara nickte gedankenverloren.  
  
"Aha. Aber warum ist er denn so schnell gegangen?", fragte sie kurz darauf. Legolas konnte nur die Schultern heben und lächeln.  
  
"Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso er es so eilig hatte. Aber wir können ihn ja selbst fragen, er erwartet mich in meinem Zimmer.", sagte er kleinlaut, denn dass Indûrin es so eilig hatte, machte ihn sehr nervös. Was hatte dieser hinterhältige Elb nun schon wieder im Sinn? Und was meinte er vorhin damit? Legolas zuckte aus seinen Gedanken heraus mit den Schultern. Er würde es schon noch aus dem 500 Jahre jüngeren Elben herauskitzeln.  
  
"Ihr meint wohl, in euren Gemächern! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein Prinz wie ihr nur ein Zimmer bewohnt.", stellte Liara zweifelnd fest und sah Legolas schief an. Dieser grinste nur frech und schloss die Zimmertür.  
  
"In der Tat! Die Ein-Raum-Zimmer sind nur für besonders niedere Geschöpfe gedacht.", sagte er todernst, doch als er in Liaras versteinertes Gesicht blickte, grinste er wieder breit. Wie leicht war sie doch aus der Ruhe zu bringen.  
  
"Eingebildet seid ihr Elben ja gar nicht, oder?", fragte sie zweifelnd und versuchte krampfhaft mit dem schnellen, aber leisen Schritt des Prinzen mitzuhalten, was auch halbwegs gelang.  
  
"Ich bin ein Prinz! Da darf man eingebildet sein, sagtet ihr doch, oder?", entgegnete er amüsiert, jedoch ohne sie anzusehen, sonst hätte er ihr puterrotes Gesicht bemerkt, in das vor Scham und Pein sehr viel Blut geschossen war. Schnell richtete sie ihren Blick stur auf den Boden, um sich ja nichts anmerken zu lassen. Die feinen Linien der Struktur waren durchaus weit interessanter als der Rücken des Elben vor ihr, obwohl dieser auch etwas anziehendes hatte.  
  
Sie irrten nicht lange durch das Gewirr von Gängen, das Liara irgendwie an einen Maulwurfstunnel erinnerte. Obwohl die Wände, Türen und Fenster auf etwas ganz anderes deuten ließen, als dass hier Maulwürfe hausten. Jede Tür hatte ein anderes Muster. Nichts war gleich aber es sah auch nicht aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen aus. Aus der Ferne hatte alles eine einheitliche Struktur, doch von nahem war es grund auf verschieden. Erstaunlich waren diese Elben ja schon. Sie verstanden es wirklich zu verzieren und es nicht zu überlaufen vorkommen zu lassen.  
  
Auf einmal blieb der Prinz stehen, sodass das Mädchen, welches aus dem Staunen kaum noch heraus kam, fast gegen ihn gerannt wäre. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, er lächelte und öffnete dann eine Tür. Ihr Atem stockte beinahe bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Die Tür, die Legolas aufgetan hatte, verriet noch ganz und gar nichts von der atemberaubenden Pracht, die dahinter lag. Große, weite Räume taten sich vor ihr auf, in denen wunderschöne Möbel standen. Wieder auf diese faszinierende Art und Weise verziert, dass einem das Herz stehen bleiben konnte. Jedoch war es Liara nicht vergönnt die Einrichtung weiterhin zu bestaunen, denn ein Schatten löste sich von der Wand und trat auf die beiden zu. Das Mädchen erkannte den Elben von vorhin wieder und immer noch sprühten seine Augen nur so vor Belustigung.  
  
"Soso Legolas! Da hast du sie gleich mal mitgebracht.", lachte er und wandte sich dem Elbenprinzen zu. Dieser nickte nur kurz.  
  
"Ich dachte, du wolltest sie kennen lernen!?", entgegnete er. Indûrin nickte und tat einen schritt auf Liara zu. Dann verbeugte er sich tief vor ihr und sah sie dann wieder mit einem Lächeln an.  
  
"Soso! Freut mich, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Lady...", er stockte.  
  
"Liara, mein Herr.", half sie ihm weiter. Indûrin nickte kurz und wiederholte sich.  
  
"Lady Liara. Ich heiße Indûrin und es ist mir eine große Ehre, das Mädchen kennen zu lernen, das dem jungfräulichen Prinzen des Düsterwaldes den Kopf verdreht hat, oder gerade dabei ist!", fügte er breit grinsend hinzu und als er die beiden völlig verblüfften, aber hochroten Gesichter sah, grölte er laut los. Seine Beherrschung war am Ende. Liara und Legolas hatten Mühe ihre Gesichtsfarbe zu verbergen. Was nur schwer gelang, denn beider Herzen rasten wild um die Wette und keiner traute sich den anderen anzusehen.  
  
"Du trägst den Namen "Zwergenelb" zurecht mein lieber Indûrin. Du benimmst dich wie mein Freund und Gefährte Gimli, Gloins Sohn! Die Zwerge haben auch einen schlechten Sinn für Humor.", bemerkte der Prinz trocken, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. Liara sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Glaubt ihm kein Wort, Liara. Er sieht gerne Sachen, die gar nicht so sind, und hat außerdem das loseste Mundwerk aller Elben. Er hätte wirklich als Zwerg geboren werden müssen.", setzte er hinzu.  
  
"Ich und Zwerge! Ehe ich mich irgendeinem Zwerg einlasse, kommt Sauron wieder an die Macht!", protzte Indûrin laut, jedoch verstummte er sofort, als er das ernste Gesicht des Prinzen sah. Schnell räusperte er sich und nuschelte ein `So war das nicht gemeint´ daher und senkte betreten den Kopf, sodass seine langen blonden Haare seine Augen verdeckten. Liara betrachtete die beiden einige Zeit lang etwas irritiert. Wer war Sauron? Aber was sie noch mehr interessierte, war...  
  
"Euer Hoheit...Es gibt Zwerge?", fragte sie schüchtern. Legolas sah sie seltsam an. Dann ging er auf einen Sessel zu, setzte sich und nickte darauf bedächtig. Indûrin atmete einmal laut aus, so als ob er glücklich darüber wäre, dass die eiserne Stille vorüber war und das Mädchen von ihm abgelenkt hatte.  
  
"Oh ja die gibt es!", erwiderte Legolas und ein breites Grinsen verbarg die Röte, die noch immer auf seinem Gesicht lag. Indûrin sah von einem zum anderen und als Liara wieder ansetzte zu fragen, ließ auch er sich nieder, um dem Prinzen zuzuhören.  
  
"Erzählt mir bitte etwas über die Zwerge, Hoheit!", flehte sie mit glitzernden Augen, anscheinend hatte sie Gefallen an dieser Welt gefunden.  
  
"Also die Zwerge...", doch Legolas wurde jäh unterbrochen, als es an die Tür klopfte. Kurz darauf steckte eine Elbin den Kopf zur Tür herein.  
  
"Prinz Legolas? Euer Vater, König Thranduil, lässt nach euch schicken. Es ist wegen des morgigen Tages und der Wahl der Bogenschützen.", begann sie, nachdem Legolas ihr bedeutet hatte, zu sprechen. Der Blick der Elbin fiel nun auf das Mädchen ihm gegenüber.  
  
"Und Lady Liara soll mit mir kommen! Es ist wegen der Reisevorbereitungen.", lächelte sie munter in den Raum. Liara seufzte und setzte sich in Bewegung, der Dienerin zu folgen. Doch bevor sie das Zimmer verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und lächelte die beiden Elben an.  
  
"Es hat mich gefreut euch kennen zu lernen, Indûrin! Ich danke euch für die Audienz, Prinz Legolas. Wir werden...uns vielleicht nicht mehr sehen...", fügte sie leise hinzu. Irgendwie stimmte sie es traurig, diesen wundervolen Ort verlassen zu müssen und vor allem, jedoch wollte sie sich das nicht eingestehen, widerstrebte es ihr, den Prinzen vielleicht zum letzten Mal zu sehen.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas nickte gedankenversunken. Auch ihm behagte diese Tatsache nicht, aber warum, konnte er nicht sagen, noch was das für Gefühle waren, die er in ihrer Nähe hatte. Langsam registrierte er, wie das schwarzhaarige, trampelige Mädchen die Tür hinter sich schloss. Seufzend ließ er sich in seinen Sessel zurücksinken und bemerkte gar nicht wie Indûrin ihn schräg von der Seite her ansah.  
  
"Sie ist wirklich nicht schlecht Legolas! Ich kann dich voll und ganz verstehen...", platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. Der Prinz sah ihn eigenartig an und fixierte jeden Punkt der Haut des Jüngeren.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Indûrin.", sagte er knapp, jedoch überzeugten ihn seine Worte selbst nicht. Sein Freund lachte leise in sich hinein.  
  
"Ach komm Legolas! Das sieht doch ein jeder. Du himmelst dieses Mädchen an! Wenn du dich sehen würdest, wie sich deine Augen verändern, wenn du sie siehst..."  
  
"Sie bedeutet mir nichts! Sie verwundert mich nur! Ihre Herkunft, ihr Aussehen...aber ansonsten nichts! Ich kenne sie erst seit gestern! Vergiss es!", brummte Legolas heftig. Indûrin ließ sich schmunzelnd in seinen Sessel zurückfallen.  
  
"Ach ja?", fragte er. Sein Ton war darauf abgezielt, den Prinzen zu reizen.  
  
"Ja!", zischte Legolas. "Ich und ein Mensch? Nie! Nie im Leben! Nein! Und falls du denkst, ich finde sie anziehend, hast du dich getäuscht, mein Lieber! Sie bedeutet mir rein gar nichts!", fuhr er heftig fort. Sein Gegenüber murmelte etwas, was Legolas nicht verstehen konnte, dass aber stark nach `Wer`s glaubt, wird selig!´ klang.  
  
"Gut! Dann habe ich ja freie Bahn! Ich finde sie nämlich äußerst niedlich!", hob Indûrin dann wieder an. Legolas zuckte leicht zusammen, jedoch schien das der andere nicht zu bemerken.  
  
"Gut. Meinetwegen, mir macht es nichts aus. Wenn du deine Unsterblichkeit für dieses freche Kind aufs Spiel setzen willst..." ~*~  
  
Liara folgte der Elbin in ein großes, weiträumiges Gemach, in dem hunderter von Sachen hingen. Alle waren bezaubernd schön anzusehen, jedoch, was Liara verwunderte war, dass die Gewänder größtenteils grün oder weiß waren. Nur hier und da hingen rote oder blaue Kleider. Bunte oder schwarze, gab es gar nicht.  
  
Die Elbin, die sich ihr vorher als Salanté vorgestellt hatte, bedeutete dem Mädchen nun näher zu treten und sich die Sachen ganz genau zu betrachten. Liara ging mit staunendem Blick an bezaubernden langen Kleider vorbei, aber auch Sachen, die die männlichen Elben tragen konnten, hingen bereit.  
  
"Der König hat mich beauftragt, euch ein Reisegewand aussuchen zu lassen. Hier seht dies sind alle Gewänder, die sich sehr gut für lange Wege eignen.", damit deutete sie auf ein Dutzend Kleider, Hosen und Umhänge. Liara trat langsam heran und begutachtete die schönen Sachen.  
  
Es waren Gewänder dabei, deren Anziehensweise man nicht nachvollziehen konnte, und bei denen das Mädchen wohlmöglich 3 Dienerinnen gebraucht hätte, bis sie es einigermaßen anlegen konnte, sodass nicht wieder irgendwelche Knoten und Knuddel zum Vorschein kamen. Viele dieser Sachen waren so, und Liara fragte sich ernsthaft, ob sie für eine Reise wirklich geeignet wären.  
  
"Was haben wir überhaupt für eine Jahreszeit, Salanté? Bei uns war Winter und ich kenne die Landen hier nicht. Welche der Sachen würdet ihr an meiner Stelle anlegen?", fragte das Mädchen schließlich unschlüssig. Salanté nickte verständnisvoll und lächelte freundlich, wie es alle Elben taten. Dann zeigte sie auf 2-3 Gewänder, die ihr wohl am meisten zustehen würden.  
  
"Hier, das ist sehr hübsch und praktisch. Es ist kühlt im Sommer und hält im Winter warm. Übrigens haben wir Frühling, jedoch ist das verschieden in den einzelnen Ländern. Es kann sein, dass ihr durch Schnee gehen müsst."  
  
Liara nickte und betrachtete das Gewand. Es sah eigentlich ganz hübsch aus.  
  
"Gut dann werde ich das nehmen. Wie legt man es an?"  
  
"Oh das ist relativ einfach...", entgegnete die Elbin und deutete Liara sich auszuziehen, damit sie das neue Stück anprobieren konnte.  
  
~*~ Als Legolas und Indûrin den Thronsaal betraten, war dieser schon von den besten Bogenschützen des Düsterwaldes besetzt. König Thranduil stand in der Mitte der Menge und schien geduldig auf jemanden oder etwas zu warten. Schnell schritten die beiden Neuankömmlinge durch den Saal, auf den König zu.  
  
"Verzeiht Vater, aber wir hatten noch ein Gespräch mit Lady Liara.", entschuldigte sich Legolas betroffen, denn er wusste dass sein Vater sehr ungeduldig war, auch wenn er es nie zeigte. Dieser nickte nur unwirsch und wies die beiden an, sich zu den anderen zu gesellen.  
  
"Da wir nun vollzählig versammelt sind, können wir ja beginnen.", setzte er an. Legolas beachtete seinen Vater nur halbherzig. In Gedanken war er noch bei seinem Gespräch mit Indûrin. Er musste diesem Mädchen gegenüber nun anders sein, wenn er einhalten wollte, was er seinem Freund gesagt hatte. Hatte er nun richtig verstanden und Indûrin fand Liara...niedlich? Das konnte nicht sein! Er war doch sonst auch gegen Beziehungen zwischen verschiedenen Rassen.  
  
"Hast du gehört, Legolas Grünblatt?", wurde er aus seinen Gedanken geholt. Beschämt sah er seinen Vater an, der ihn scharf musterte.  
  
"Verzeiht Vater, aber ich war in Gedanken ganz woanders. Was sagtet ihr?", fragte er verlegen, aber mit dem allgegenwärtigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Thranduil schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf, doch dann wiederholte er sich ohne etwas zu bemängeln.  
  
"Ich fragte dich, ob du bereit wärest mit Erenû, Golgulend, Mamurón, Hanío, Heledin, Dorendû und Fenador die Südmenschen zu beobachten, während Indûrin und 4 andere das Mädchen nach Gondor geleiten."  
  
Legolas starrte lange in die Runde, unschlüssig, was er antworten sollte. Indûrin bemerkte die Unschlüssigkeit des Freundes, jedoch verhielt er sich ruhig, denn in Gegenwart des Königs wollte er nicht unangenehm auffallen.  
  
"Natürlich bin ich dazu bereit, Vater! Kundschaften wir diese kriegerischen Menschen aus.", berichtete er mit einem Grinsen.  
  
"Dann ist es beschlossen. Morgen in der Früh reitet ihr gemeinsam los, jedoch trennen sich eure Wege bald. Die Menschen lagern im Osten, jedoch müsst ihr nach Süden.", wandte er sich Indûrin. Dieser nickte zustimmend und nach einiger Zeit war der Thronsaal wieder leer.  
  
~*~  
  
"Es steht euch ausgezeichnet, Liara.", rief Salanté entzückt, als sich das Mädchen vor dem Spiegel hin und her drehte, um sich genau zu betrachten.  
  
"Meint ihr?", fragte dieses unsicher, als sie sich noch einmal von der Seite ansah.  
  
Das Gewand war eine enganliegende weiße Hose, die unten etwas breiter wurde. Darüber fiel ein kleiner, grüner, kurzer Rock, der ihr bis unter den Po ging. Um die Hüften trug sie einen breiten Gürtel, mit hübschen Mustern verziert, der vorne eine große Schnalle hatte. Dann kam noch die weiße Bluse, die mit grünen schönen Mustern verziert war und an den Ärmeln auseinander ging. Sie betonte ihre Figur, da sie eng anlag, jedoch konnte man nichts hindurchsehen, da die Muster an den wichtigsten Stellen am dichtesten waren. Ein langer Umhang, der bis zu den Waden reichte, wurde von einer silbernen Spange zusammengehalten. Zum Schluss zog sie sich noch graugrüne Stiefel an, die weitgehend vom Schlag der Hose verdeckt wurden. Alles in einem sah sie recht hübsch darin aus.  
  
"So. Nun könnt ihr beruhigt aufbrechen. Diese Sachen sind wirklich praktisch.", meinte die Elbin weiterhin freundlich und führte Liara hinaus und geleitete sie sogar zu ihrem Zimmer zurück. Dort drehte sie sich noch einmal um, um dem Mädchen auf wiedersehen zu sagen.  
  
"Lebt wohl! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch in Minas Tirith, Lady Liara.", sagte sie. Liara nickte artig.  
  
"Ja das hoffe ich Salanté.", erwiderte sie lächelnd, jedoch lag ein trauriger Schimmer in ihren Augen. Sie wollte diese wundervollen Geschöpfe eigentlich nicht verlassen, aber anscheinend wollten diese sie los werden. Sie seufzte und wandte sich zum Fenster, dass der untergehenden Sonne zugewandt war. Die Wipfel der Bäume waren in ein verträumtes Rot-Gold gehüllt und auch der Himmel mit den feinen Wölkchen strahlte etwas romantisches aus. Wehmütig ließ sie sich aufs Bett sinken und schlief ein.  
  
~*~  
  
So...Im nächsten Kapitel brechen sie endlich auf! Ich versprechs! ^^ Eigentlich sollten sie das schon in diesem, aber irgendwie, schreibe ich viel zu langatmig! *grumml* Ich sollte mich kürzer fassen, sonst wird's irgendwann langweilig! -.-* Hmm...Aber wie fandet ihr den Teil? Please review! ^^ Das wäre wieder klasse! Und im nächsten Teil wird's auch etwas spannender! ^^ 


	5. 4 Auf nach Minas Tirith!

Disclaimer: Ich lasse ihn weg! ^^ Ihr wisst es ja! ^^  
  
@Tigraine: ^^ Danke für das liebe Review °knuddel° Und ich werde dich weiterhin Tig oder Tigraine nennen? Okay? °zwinker°  
  
@Michiru-chan: Zum Glück ist der PC noch ganz! ^^ Hab mich riesig über dein Review gefreut! ^^ Ach ja! Ob Gimli dazu kommt? Logo! Die ganze Bande wird aufkreuzen, sonst ist es ja keine echte Herr der Ringe FF! °lol° Hmm...Und Legolas landet (nicht) in Minas Tirith! ^^ °rofl° Ist doch eigentlich schon klar oder? ^_~ Aber es dauert noch etwas! ^^'  
  
Auf nach Minas Tirith!  
  
~*~  
Feine, fast durchsichtige, weiße Nebelschleier lagen noch um die Bäume und über den Wiesen, auch der Palast des Elbenkönigs wurde von ihnen umhüllt. Es war noch sehr früh am Morgen, gerade mal eine halbe Stunde nach der Morgendämmerung und dennoch waren schon einige Wesen auf den Beinen.  
Viele Elben liefen rasch durch die Gänge des Palastes, um hier und da noch etwas zu erledigen, bevor der Prinz und die königliche Garde ihre Reise begannen. Pferde wurden auf einen großen, schönen Hof gebracht, wo schon einige Elben mit Bogen und Köcher auf diesen edlen Tieren saßen und geduldig warteten, dass es endlich losging. Anderen Ortes wurden Proviantpakete geschnürt und verpackt und schließlich jedem der Krieger einzeln und mit einem scherzenden oder mahnenden Wort in die Hand gedrückt, die dann auch gleich selbiges in einer kleinen ledernen Tasche verstauten.  
Mitten in diesem Getummel von fremden, schönen Wesen, stand ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen völlig verloren und verängstig da, immerzu auf die großen, anmutigen Tiere starrend, die sich liebevoll "Pferd" nannten. Sie hatte das Reisegewand angelegt, dass sie sich tags zuvor ausgewählt hatte und hielt ebenfalls ein kleines Bündel aus grünem, sanften Stoff fest in den Händen. Ihre grün-grauen Augen musterten die, in ihrer Welt sonst immer sorgfältig gemiedenen Tiere mit Respekt und Angst. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, auf einem Pferd reiten zu müssen...Schnell schloss Liara ihre Augen, um das Schwindelgefühl, das aufkommen wollte, zu unterdrücken.  
°Wir werden doch nicht reiten oder? Oder? Hoffentlich! ...Aber wieso auch nicht? Hier scheint jeder mit einem Pferd aufgewachsen zu sein! Das sieht man doch schon an den spitzen Ohren dieser Elben.° Aus ihren Gedanken heraus seufzte sie laut, ehe sie die Augen mit einem Schwung wieder aufschlug.  
"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!", sprach eine sanfte Stimme völlig unerwartet auf das Mädchen ein.  
Ein erschrockener Laut entwich ihrer Kehle, als sie plötzlich in das Gesicht des Prinzen starrte, der sie leicht besorgt musterte. Vor Verlegenheit bemerkte sie nicht, wie sein Blick bewundernd über ihren Körper wanderte, der in dem hübschen Jagd und Reisegewand steckte.  
"Geht es euch gut?", fragte er und eine Spur von Unsicherheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Liara nickte Legolas nur zu. Dann wanderte ihr Blick über seine Schulter hinweg, denn sie konnte dem Prinzen einfach nicht in die Augen sehen, stattdessen starrte sie in ein großes, braunes Auge eines schwarzen Pferdes, dass direkt hinter Legolas stand und wieder musste sie schlucken. Ihre Augen wanderten am Hals des Tieres hinunter, bis zu dem feinen Seil, dass bis hin zu Legolas' rechter Hand führte. Dann richtete sie den Blick wieder auf und schüttelte plötzlich den Kopf.  
"Nein...Es...es geht mir nicht gut...", stotterte sie erbärmlich drauflos und lief unter dem sich verengenden, fragenden Blick des Elbenprinzen leicht rot an.  
"Wie meint ihr das?", fragte er etwas irritiert. Liara senkte den Kopf. Ihr war nicht wohl bei der Sache und alles war ganz und gar einfach nur peinlich.  
"Schwindelt euch? Habt ihr Kopfschmerzen? So müsst ihr zurück..." "Nein, das ist es nicht...", fiel ihm Liara sachte und zögerlich ins Wort. Legolas musterte sie noch verwirrter.  
"Was habt ihr denn dann?", fragte er verwundert und leicht verständnislos. Dieses Mädchen warf immer wieder neue Eigenartigkeiten auf!  
Liara starrte stur und peinlich berührt auf den Boden und beobachtete ihre Schuhspitze, die wie von alleine hin und her scharrte. °Gott! Was soll ich jetzt sagen? Es ist so peinlich! Hier scheint jeder reiten zu können...nur ich nicht!° Sie spürte den geduldigen Blick des Elbenprinzen auf sich ruhen und eine unbekannte Hitze stieg ihr in den Kopf. Hier war wirklich alles anders und viel komplizierter als sonst!  
"Nun? Wie ist es nun? Sagt bloß ihr könnt nicht reiten?", scherzte Legolas, um sie zu einer Antwort zu bewegen. Ein breites Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht, aber als er bemerkte, dass sie unter seinen Worten leicht zusammenzuckte, nahm er wieder einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an. Dennoch lachten seine Augen laut los.  
"So! Daher weht der Wind also. Ihr könnt nicht reiten, Mylady...", fügte er beherrscht hinzu und Liara stieg nur noch mehr Hitze zu Kopf. Dieser verflixte Prinz merkte aber auch jede kleinste Kleinigkeit! Schüchtern begann sie zu nicken, traute sich aber kaum, den Kopf zu heben. "Nun...Dann müsst ihr wohl bei jemandem mitreiten.", hörte sie seine sanfte Stimme sagen und hob bei diesen Worten erstaunt ihren Kopf. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, bemerkte sie einen unerklärlichen Schimmer darin. Er schien mit sich zu ringen, was er nun tun sollte. Plötzlich wandte er sich ab und lief in die Menge hinein. Das Mädchen starrte dem blonden Schopf verständnislos nach. °Was war denn das für eine Aktion...?°, dachte sie, doch noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, tippte sie jemand von hinten an. Liara fuhr herum und blickte in die Augen des Freundes des Prinzen, den sie gestern schon kennen gelernt hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und die blauen Augen strahlten gutmütig.  
"Guten Morgen, Lady Liara! Ich habe zufällig euer Gespräch mit angehört...", Liara verdrehte die Augen. Zufällig! Diese Elben hörten alles 3 Meilen gegen die größte Bohrmaschine an und er sprach von zufällig! Indûrin entging das nicht, dennoch ließ er es sich nicht anmerken und fuhr ungehindert fort.  
"Ihr könnt bei mir mitreiten, wenn ihr wollt.", bot er sich höflich an. Das Mädchen musterte ihn und kaum merklich neigte sie den schwarzen Schopf etwas zur Seite, so dass ihr ein paar schwarze Strähnen von der Schulter fielen und hilflos in der Luft baumelten. Den Elben schien dies alles sehr zu amüsieren und ein breites Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen. Er griff nach ihren Haaren, um sie ihr sanft hinter das Ohr zu stecken. Diese Geste riss Liara aus ihren Überlegungen und sie sah verwirrt drein. Indûrin lachte.  
"Ihr müsst euch entscheiden, wenn wir noch heute aufbrechen wollen." Diese Worte trieben dem Mädchen wieder die Röte der Verlegenheit ins Gesicht. Leicht zornig schüttelte sie den Kopf, so als wolle sie jene so vertreiben. Sie war in letzter Zeit schon viel zu oft, viel zu rot geworden!  
"Ah da bist du ja, Indûrin.", hörte sie plötzlich eine ihr bekannte Stimme erfreut sagen. Langsam drehte sie sich um und betrachtete Legolas, der mit einem breiten Lächeln vor ihr stand. Jedoch sah er nicht sie, sondern seinen Freund an, der ebenfalls stur zurücklächelte. Liara sah erstaunt von einem zum anderen, als sie sich einige Zeit nur anstarrten und nichts sagten. Dann bewegte Legolas seine Lippen und fremde Laute drangen daraus hervor. Sie sah, wie Indûrin mehrmals nickte und etwas in ebendieser Sprache erwiderte. Dann sagte Legolas etwas bevor er sich abwandte, dass sehr lustig gewesen sein musste, denn Indûrin lachte los und rief ihm noch etwas hinterher, worauf der Prinz nur kurz stehen blieb, dann jedoch weiterging. Indûrin musterte nun Liara, immer noch breit lachend.  
"Was wollte der Prinz von euch?", fragte sie schüchtern, nicht sicher, ob sie fragen durfte. Der Elb lachte wieder.  
"Er bat mich, euch mit auf mein Pferd zu nehmen, damit ihr nicht herunterfallt.", erwiderte er grinsend. Liara zog eine gespielt empörte Schnute, jedoch grinste auch sie breit.  
"Das hat er gefragt?", hob sie plötzlich an und sah etwas enttäuscht in die Richtung, in der Legolas verschwunden war. Indûrin nickte nur kurz.  
"Aber ihr habt doch noch mehr gesagt, oder, Mylord?", fragte sie etwas mutiger als vorher. Wieder nickte der Elb und sah sie mit einem warmen Lächeln an.  
"Ja in der Tat. Aber wir hätten nicht Elbisch gesprochen, hättet ihr etwas verstehen sollen, Liara.", entgegnete er sanft, jedoch bestimmt. Das Mädchen drehte sich schmollend um und streichelte gedankenverloren die samtene Schnauze eines Pferdes.  
°Er hat Indûrin also gebeten, dass ich mit ihm reite...°, dachte sie leicht betrübt. Wieso konnte sie das leichte Gefühl einer Enttäuschung einfach nicht abschütteln. Sie war doch eigentlich froh, dass sie nicht mit diesem arroganten Prinzen reiten musste. Aber innerlich schien es anders zu sein, jedoch wollte sich der Schwarzschopf dies nicht eingestehen.  
"Ihr scheint aber gut mit den Tieren umgehen zu können. Er mag euch!", lachte Indûrin und erst jetzt schien Liara zu bemerken, was sie tat. Schnell zog sie die Hand zurück und starrte ängstlich auf das Tier vor sich, als befürchte sie, es würde gleich Rache für ihre Streicheleinheiten nehmen.  
"Wie...wie heißt er denn?", stotterte sie befangen. Leise lachend ergriff Indûrin ihre Hand und zog sie sachte um den Kopf des schönen Geschöpfes herum. "Er heißt Feraldir... Kommt! Ich zeige euch, wie ihr aufzusteigen habt, Liara."  
Das Unbehagen in ihrer Bauchgegend wuchs. Irgendwie hatte sie sich schon immer vorgestellt, einmal auf einem Pferderücken über weite Ebenen zu reiten, aber nun da das Tier zum Greifen nah war, verließ sie diese Sehnsucht und machte Angst platz. Außerdem waren weit und breit nur Bäume und Wälder. Also wurde wohl nichts aus weiten Ebenen, wo man die Freiheit des Windes spüren konnte.  
"Und wenn es mich abwirft?", fragte sie zweifelnd und langsam mischte sich ein weiteres Gefühl zu ihrer Angst hinzu. Panik. Sie war zwar hart gesotten und machte alles mit, dass irgendwie gefährlich sein konnte, aber Pferden traute sie nicht. Viel lieber wollte sie auf eigene Faust sein, nur wenn sie auf einem Pferd saß, musste sie sich wohl oder übel von ihm führen lassen.  
"Keine Angst! Er wirft euch nicht ab.", lachte Indûrin erneut, aber es klang keineswegs reizend oder leicht spöttisch, wie bei Legolas, sondern einfach nur aufmunternd. Sie nickte tapfer und schluckte noch einmal heftig, als sie auch schon 2 Hände an ihren Hüften spürte, die sie leicht nach oben hoben.  
~*~  
Aus sicherer Entfernung, von seinem Pferde aus, beobachtete Legolas, wie sein junger Freund dem fremden Mädchen auf das Pferd half. Verdruss lag in seinen Augen und ein leichtes Unbehagen in seiner Magengegend. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Verwirrt fasste er sich an die Stirn und musste feststellen, dass sie nicht warm war. Langsam ließ er den Arm wieder sinken.  
"Natürlich..", murmelte er kopfschüttelnd. "Elben können keine Krankheiten bekommen." Aber dennoch hatte er sich an die Stirn gefasst, obwohl er dies genau wusste. Vielleicht aus Reflex, da er so viel mit Menschen zu tun hatte? Unwillig schüttelte er abermals den Kopf und fasste sich ein zweites Mal an die Stirn, um kurze Zeit ein leisen Seufzer auszustoßen. Was war nur los?  
~*~  
Es war nicht einfach, auf ein Pferd zu steigen. Bei den ersten Versuchen, saß sie zwar darauf, aber sie lehnte sich zu weit nach hinten, sodass sie über den Po des Pferdes vom Rücken des Tieres rutschte und hart auf dem Boden landete. Einige Elben standen nach dem 3. vergeblichen Versuch amüsiert im Kreis herum und betrachteten sich das Schauspiel. Sie konnten nicht begreifen, was so schwer daran war, auf ein Pferd zu steigen. Wütend schnappte Liara nach Luft, als sie wieder einmal hart zu Füßen des Pferdes aufkam. Indûrin lachte immer wieder leise, jedoch flüsterte er ihr ermunternde Worte zu.  
"Warum hilfst du mir nicht?", fuhr Liara ihn giftig an, jedoch schlug sie sich schnell die Hand vor den Mund und sah den Elben mit großen Augen an. Dieser nickte nur freundlich und blieb ganz ruhig. "Lassen wir es doch bei du? Meint ihr nicht?", fragte er verschmitzt. Liara sah ihn dankbar an.  
"Wenn es euch ....ehm...dir nichts ausmacht.", entgegnete sie mit einem leichten Lächeln und rappelte sich behänd wieder auf, um kurz darauf den Staub von ihrer Kleidung abzuklopfen.  
"Warum ich dir nicht helfe, ist eine andere Sache! Wir reiten viele Tage und Nächte und ich werde dir nicht immer auf das Pferd helfen können. Besser, du lernst es jetzt...", sagte er ruhig und Liara stand betroffen da. Natürlich, daran hatte sie nicht gedacht! Sie musste doch mehr als nur einmal auf den Rücken des Tieres gelangen. Einen lauten Seufzer aufgrund dieses Gedanken ausstoßend, startete sie einen neuen Versuch und endlich saß sie auf. Ein breites triumphierendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie strahlte den nun um 2 Köpfe kleineren Elben neben sich an. Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick und wie auf Kommando lachten beide los.  
"Wenn ihr dann fertig seid, könntet ihr euch zu uns gesellen!", rief eine leicht genervte Stimme in ihre Richtung. Sie gehörte unverkennbar dem Prinzen. Erschrocken sah sich das Mädchen um und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die anderen schon alle um ihn versammelt waren. Sie fing kurz seinen Blick auf, doch er drehte sich schnell woanders hin. Liara senkte schnell den Blick.  
"Ja doch Legolein! Wir kommen ja gleich und leisten dir Gesellschaft!", rief Indûrin neben ihr vergnügt und nahm das Pferd, auf dem sie saß, am Zügel. Als sie nah genug waren, konnten beide die blitzenden Augen des Prinzen sehen. Anscheinend fand er das gar nicht so komisch wie sein Freund, dessen Grinsen sich bei des Prinzen Anblick nur noch verbreiterte.  
"Schön! Da ihr nun da seid, können wir ja sofort aufbrechen!", meinte er dann spöttisch und seine Augen ruhten auf dem Freund, nur Liara anzusehen, mied er gründlich.  
"Wir werden 3 Tage gemeinsam reiten, bis wir an den Waldrand kommen. Dort werde ich mit meiner Truppe nach Osten gehen und ihr weiter nach Süden. Wir werden jede Nacht 4 Wachen aufstellen, für den Fall, dass die Südmenschen schon näher sind, als angenommen.", verkündete Legolas und sein Blick schweifte durch die Reihen. Ein befriedigter Ausdruck legte sich auf sein Gesicht, als er nickende Köpfe sah und entschlossene Gesichter. Er gab seinem Pferd sanft die Sporen und es ritt langsam den Waldweg entlang. Die Bogenschützen folgten ihm. Einer nach dem anderen wurde von der saftigen, grünen Pracht des Waldes verschlungen.  
Liara sah neben sich, wo Indûrin stand und dieser blickte zu ihr auf.  
"Unser Prinz scheint schlecht gelaunt zu sein.", meinte er lachend und schwang sich hinter das Mädchen aufs Pferd, um dann als letzter in der Reihe zu reiten, ein weiteres Tier an der Hand führend. Liara schaute sich erstaunt zu dem Elben hinter sich um. Dieser fing ihren verwirrten Blick auf.  
"Sag, ist der Prinz immer so?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit Stillschweigens, die sie durch den Wald ritten. Ein schummriges Grün umgab sie und man konnte keinen einzigen Fetzen des Himmels sehen, geschweige denn brach einmal etwas Licht durch die Bäume. Dennoch war es weder duster noch stockdunkel, sondern der ganze Wald war von einem angenehmen Licht. Indûrin schüttelte leicht den Kopf, was sie daran spüren konnte, dass sich seine Schultern leicht hin und her bewegten.  
"Nein. Er ist gutmütig und sehr bescheiden. Auch immer nett, freundlich und lustig. Nur...in Gegenwart von Fremden ist er sehr verklemmt.", erklärte er mit einem kurzen Stocken im Satz, so als ob er sich erst besinnen müsste, was er sagte. Liara drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, doch sein Blick reichte in das Unterholz des Waldes. Einige Zeit herrschte wieder Stille, doch dann fuhr er urplötzlich fort.  
"Weißt du, ich bewundere ihn sehr. Fast jeder tut das. Er kam aus dem Ringkrieg zurück, als einer der 9 Gefährten, die in Bruchteil aufgebrochen sind. Er hat Mittelerde gerettet und ist so geblieben wie immer. Das war vor circa 4 Jahrzehnten. Er ist ein Held, jedoch, sagte er es dir?", nun richtete er den Blick in die Augen des Mädchens vor ihm. Liara schüttelte nach kurzem Zögern den Kopf. Sie konnte sich die Ausmaße zwar nicht vorstellen, aber Krieg war Krieg und außerdem grausam. Sie wollte Indûrin nicht noch weiter ausquetschen, dennoch konnte sie sich die Fragen nicht verkneifen.  
"Ringkrieg? Was war das?" Als sie diese Frage stellte, schaute der Elb sie mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck an, was das Mädchen äußerst unbehaglich fand. Doch dann lächelte er.  
"Verzeih! Ich vergaß, dass du nicht aus Mittelerde stammst und so die ganze Geschichte des großen Ringkrieges und den mutigen 9 Gefährten, unter denen der Hobbit und Ringträger Frodo Beutlin war, nicht kennen kannst. Aber die zu berichten, bräuchte ich viele Sonnenaufgänge mehr, um nur das wichtigste zusammenzubringen. Vielleicht ergibt sich ein andern Mal die Gelegenheit dazu. Vielleicht in Minas Tirith und der König, Elessar, der einst selbst Gefährte war und alles miterlebt hat, berichtet dir davon..."  
Ein Pfiff hallte durch die Luft und ließ den Erzähler verstummen, er lauschte angespannt und seine Augen waren konzentriert auf den Waldrand gerichtet. Dann preschte er los und Liara musste ihre Beine fest gegen den Körper des Pferdes pressen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Sie ritten an den Bogenschützen vorbei, bis vor an die Spitze, wo der Prinz schon auf sie zu warten schien.  
"Was gibt es Legolas?", fragte Indûrin, als sie direkt neben diesem hielten. Liara konnte das Gesicht des königlichen Elben sehen, jedoch nichts darauf erkennen. War er besorgt? Oder war es etwas anderes?  
°Ist ja auch egal°, dachte sie stöhnend und rutsche auf dem edlen Tier unter ihr nervös hin und her. Alles tat ihr weh von diesem langen Ritt, und da sie das Reiten nicht gewohnt war, noch umso mehr. Ihre Gelenke schmerzten fürchterlich und auch ihr Kopf dröhnte. Sie waren schon seit einer Ewigkeit unterwegs, aber während des Rittes merkte man es nicht so.  
Legolas hatte wohl ihr mühsam beherrschtes, aber dennoch schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht bemerkt und wandte sich ihr mit einem Lächeln zu, was ein heftiges Klopfen ihres Herzen verursachte.  
°Verdammt! Das letzte mal, als ich so etwas gespürt habe, war ich verliebt. Mist, Mist, Mist!° fluchte sie innerlich und nickte bei jedem 'Mist' Mit dem Kopf mit, was den beiden Elben nicht entging.  
"Wir sollten rasten, meint ihr nicht?", fragte Legolas plötzlich. Indûrin sah sich Liara genau an, wie sie ziemlich erschöpft auf dem Rücken des Pferdes mehr hing als saß und nickte dann zustimmend seinem Freund zu. "Ja du hast recht. Liara ist erschöpft und fällt fast vom Pferd!", sagte er ernst. Diese sah ihn leicht empört an.  
"Ach ja? Na dann reite doch mal zum ersten Mal Meilenweit! Ich wette du hast auch nicht anders ausgesehen!", stichelte sie den Elben. Dieser nickte ernst, aber seine Augen sprühten vor Belustigung.  
"Nein ich wurde auf dem Pferd geboren! Da hat mich keiner gefragt. Und seitdem kann ich reiten!", scherzte er. Liara schlug ihm gegen die Brust und brummte etwas von 'Angeber', bevor beide laut loslachten. Legolas beobachtete die Szene stumm und mit Erstaunen und einer stillen Sehnsucht in den Augen. Wie gerne würde er einmal so ungezwungen mit diesem Mädchen reden und lachen, wie Indûrin. Als Liara jedoch den Kopf hob und mit einem strahlenden Lachen zu ihm sah, wandte er sich abrupt ab, um einige Anordnungen zu geben.  
"Nicht weit von hier leben weitere Waldelben. Wir werden bei ihnen einkehren müssen.", rief er der Truppe zu und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Sofort folgte Liara und Indûrin auf Feraldir und gleich danach die übrigen. Der Elb drängte Feraldir nah an das Tier des Prinzen heran. Anscheinend wollte er ihm etwas sagen. Liaras Augenlider wurden schwer und sie sah nur noch durch einen schwachen Schleier, dass sie direkt neben dem Prinzen ritten. Leise Worte drangen an ihr Ohr, jedoch schienen sie schon wieder in einer anderen Sprache zu sein. Langsam glitt sie unter dem Gemurmel der beiden Freunde in das Reich der Träume über. Fallen konnte sie nicht, denn Indûrin hielt sie sanft in seinen Armen fest.  
~*~  
"Was soll das heißen, du nimmst sie den weiteren Weg auf dein Pferd?", empörte sich Indûrin und sah seinen Freund tadelnd an.  
"Wir sind gerade so gut miteinander zurecht gekommen!", schimpfte er leise weiter, sodass die hinteren Elben es nicht mit anhören konnten. Um das Mädchen brauchten sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen, sie schlief. Und wenn sie wach wäre, würde sie eh nichts verstehen, denn beide sprachen elbisch.  
Legolas blieb der Antwort schuldig und ritt einfach stur weiter. Indûrin musste sein Pferd etwas antreiben, um weiterhin neben Legolas reiten zu können.  
"Oder bist du in sie verliebt? Ist es das?", fragte er plötzlich. Legolas stoppte sein Pferd sofort und stierte Indûrin in die Augen. Des Prinzen Augen brannten wie Feuer und schienen den Freund förmlich zu durchbohren, jedoch kurz darauf erlosch es wieder und die sanftmütige Wärme kehrte zurück.  
"Ich schenke mein Herz keinem Menschen. Ich kenne sie nicht, aber ich kenne die menschliche Rasse und glaube mir, sie nehmen es mit der Liebe nicht so genau wie wir Elben! Für uns bedeutet einmal jemanden lieben, ihn für alle Ewigkeit lieben, aber Menschen haben Beziehungen, die zerbrechen. Und wenn die Liebe zerbricht, zerbricht des Elben Herz. Und dann... sterben wir...", sagte er ruhig jedoch ohne Widerspruch zuzulassen. Der jüngere sah ihn einige Zeit ausdruckslos an.  
"Dein Freund Aragorn scheint für dich kein gutes Beispiel zu sein!", bemerkte er auf einmal. Wieder fuhr Legolas herum. "Aragorn ist ein Mensch von großer Ehre und Würde. Er wuchs unter den Elben auf und ist etwas besonderes..."  
"Was widerstrebt dir, zu glauben, dass nicht auch sie etwas besonderes ist?", sagte Indûrin und deutete mit einem Nicken auf das schlafende Mädchen in seinen Armen. Legolas folgte seinem Blick und betrachtete sie lange. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah seinen Freund direkt an.  
"Sie verbreitet Streit und Unfrieden." Mit diesen Worten setzte der Prinz sein Pferd wieder in Bewegung und ritt auf dem undeutlichen Weg entlang. Feraldir und seine Reite blieben einige Zeit stehen, sodass mehrere Bogenschützen passieren konnten, um ihrem Prinzen zu folgen. Danach setzte sich auch dieses Pferd in Bewegung.  
~*~  
Feiner Gesang drang an Legolas' Ohr. Gesang der Elben und das Plätschern des kleinen Baches, an dessen Rand er saß und stumm eine Blume betrachtete. Immer wieder ging ihm seine Unterredung mit Indûrin durch den Kopf, wie er ihn über die Menschen und Elben aufgeklärt hatte. Er hatte zwar gesagt, dass Liara Streit und Unfrieden verbreitete, aber konnte das Mädchen etwas dafür?  
Ein trauriges Lächeln bahnte sich den Weg zu seinem Mund. Als ob Indûrin nicht schon längst darüber Bescheid wüsste. Jedoch hatte er es gesagt. Vielleicht um sich selbst zu mahnen? Einmal zu lieben, bedeutet für einen Elben in alle Ewigkeit lieben. Hatte er sich etwa verliebt? In dieses Mädchen? Nein. Niemals würde er sein Herz und seine Unsterblichkeit für einen Menschen weggeben. Entschlossen stand er auf und schritt auf die Bäume zu, in deren Krone einfache, kleine Häuschen erbaut worden waren.  
~*~  
Ein schummriges Licht tanzte in einem kleinen Raum hin und her. Es war beruhigend und außerdem entspannend. Liara lag, immer noch angekleidet auf ihrem Bett, denn sie war viel zu erschöpft, um sich die Sachen auszuziehen. Nachdenklich, mit halb geschlossenen Lidern starrte sie an die Decke. Die Erschöpfung nach dem ersten Ritt war groß und das Mädchen konnte kaum die Augen offen halten, jedoch zwang sie sich noch etwas wach zu bleiben, um nachdenken zu können.  
Der Prinz war also auch noch ein Held. Wer hätte das gedacht? So benahm er sich ganz und gar nicht. Außerdem hatte Indûrin gesagt, dieser Krieg lag mindestens 4 Jahrzehnte. Sie seufzte verwirrt und verzweifelt, das alles war etwas zu viel für sie.  
°4 Jahrzehnte? Dann ist Legolas ja schon mindestens 60! Wenn nicht älter! Aber wieso sieht man es ihm nicht an?° Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie immer wieder das schöne, anmutige Gesicht des Elbenprinzen vor sich, erst ernst, dann lächelnd. Und als sie sich dieses warme Lächeln vorstellte tat sie es unwillkürlich auch. Es klopfte einmal an ihre Zimmertür und Liara richtete sich mühsam auf.  
"Ja bitte?", wollte sie rufen, aber es kam nur ein klägliches Flüstern hervor. Die Tür tat sich auf und das Lächeln des Mädchen wurde etwas breiter als vorher, als ein junger Elb den Kopf herein steckte. "Hast du Hunger?", fragte Indûrin mit einem breiten Grinsen. Sie nickte heftig.  
"Großen Hunger! Ich könnte...ein Pferd verspeisen!", griente sie matt. Der Elbe lachte und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.  
"Lass die Pferde ja am Leben! Sie sind der Elben Freunde. Und wenn morgen früh eines fehlet, wirst du dafür verantwortlich sein. Komm lieber mit runter, es wurde ein Empfangsfest bereitet, ich glaube das dürfte dir mehr schmecken als ein rohes Pferd.", scherzte er lachend und Liara fiel mit ein. Mit diesem Elben war es einfach lustig. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihn schon Ewigkeiten zu kennen. Schnell richtete sie sich auf, was sie auch sogleich bereute, denn die Schmerzen in ihren Gliedern meldeten sich mit aller Heftigkeit zurück. Stöhnend ließ sie sich wieder auf das weiche Bett zurücksinken und sah Indûrin wehleidig an. Dieser grinste jedoch nur.  
"Und danach nimmst du ein schönes, schmerzlinderndes Bad, dass hilft." "Aber morgen muss ich ja schon wieder auf so einem Biest reiten.", stöhnte das Mädchen laut und vernehmlich.  
"Ja in der ersten Zeit wird es immer schmerzen, aber nach ein paar Tagen dürfte sich das auch gelegt haben! Und nun komm man erwartet uns.", sagte er und hielt ihr einladend seinen rechten Arm hin, worauf Liara herzhaft lachen musste.  
"Du bist schon irgendwie verrückt.", stieß sie hervor und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Indûrin konnte darauf nur noch breiter grinsen.  
  
~*~  
  
Als Liara und ihr Begleiter in den Festsaal traten, hielt das Mädchen für kurze Zeit den Atem an. Riesige Tische über und über mit den köstlichsten Speisen, viele ihr unbekannte, bedeckt standen an den Wänden. Herrliche Lampen, die mal einem Blatt, einer Blume oder einer Wurzel ähnelten versprühten überall ihr sanftes Licht, in dessen Schein sich hunderte von Elben tummelten. Immer wieder war Liara von der Schönheit und Anmut dieser Wesen bezaubert und auch diesmal zog er sie in seinen Bann. Es war einfach traumhaft. Große Fenster, aus denen man in den Nachthimmel blicken konnte, durchbrachen hier und da die durchgängige Wand. Das Glas war bunt oder manchmal nur grün, mit Figuren und Mustern reich geschmückt. Indûrin zog sie sachte zu einem in der Mitte stehenden Tisch, an dem schon der Rest der Garde saß. Auch ein Elbe, den sie nicht kannte, belegte einen Platz. Anscheinend war er das Oberhaupt der Gastgeber. Liara verbeugte sich vor ihnen und dem Prinzen, die diese Geste mit einem Nicken erwiderten.  
"Und ist das Essen gut, oder wünscht sich der kleine Prinz nach Hause zu reisen?", stichelte Indûrin spöttisch. Legolas lächelte warm und schob sich demonstrativ eine weitere Fuhre in den Mund.  
"Du weißt doch, dass ich nie an einem guten und reichlichen Essen etwas aussetzte. Wo man doch froh sein kann, so gut zu speisen. Aber ja, ich muss gestehen, dieses Mahl ist besonders gut und die Köche seien gelobt.", antwortete er vornehm und Liara konnte ein Aufatmen des fremden Elben beobachten. Auch Indûrin grinste breit und gesellte sich zu ihm, einen Platz neben Legolas einnehmend. Dann bedeutete er Liara es ihm gleich zu tun. Und auch wenn das Mädchen ein leichtes Unbehagen empfand, setzte sie sich zur linken Legolas', worauf ein leichtes Lächeln in seinen Augen aufblitzte, was sie jedoch nicht sehen konnte, da sie den Kopf schüchtern gesenkt hielt.  
"Was möchtest du denn essen Liara?" Indûrin lehnte sich weit nach vorne um das Mädchen ansehen zu können. Liara sah ihn unschlüssig an.  
"Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich werde mal gucken, was es so gibt.", entgegnete sie schüchtern und Indûrin nickte, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stand Legolas auf und blickte auf sie herab.  
"Komm mit ich zeig es dir. Ich wollte sowieso gerade etwas holen.", säuselte er mit einem Lächeln. Das Mädchen sah ihn erstaunt an, dann fiel ihr Blick auf den versteinerten Indûrin, dessen Miene sich jedoch lichtete, als sie ihn ansah. Er nickte nur und ein leichtes Lächeln formte seine Lippen.  
"Gerne euer Hoheit.", antwortete sie darauf hin, schob ihren Stuhl zurück und stand auf, um dem Prinzen zu folgen. Dieser schritt geradezu auf die langen Tische mit Speisen zu, Liara dicht hinter ihm. Plötzlich bleib er stehen und drehte sich nach dem Mädchen um, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
"Nun, sucht euch etwas aus! Es schmeckt wirklich vorzüglich.", sprach er und zeigte kurz mit der Hand in Richtung der vielen Gerichte. Das Mädchen sah sich zögernd alles genau an. Dort lagen rote Speisten mit vielen Blättern oder liebe viele Blätter mit roten Speisen? Außerdem viele Gerichte, deren Aussehen unnatürlich aussah und Liara es leid tat die wundervollen Gebilde anzurühren. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie, wie sich Legolas etwas auf seinen Teller tat. Als er bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht rührte, drehte er sich wieder zu ihr um.  
"Was ist? Habt ihr keinen Hunger nach der langen Reise, Liara?", fragte er lächelnd, dennoch etwas besorgt. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein es ist nur...die meisten Speisen kenne ich nicht!" Legolas lachte laut und vernehmlich los, was Liara wieder die Wärme in den Kopf schießen ließ. Als er dann auch noch ihren Teller nahm und ihn mit allem möglich voll stapelte, schaute sie nur noch zu Boden, denn das alles war bis aufs Knochenmark peinlich. Einige Elben sahen auch schon in ihre Richtung. Als er ihren Teller fertig beladen hatte, reichte er ihn ihr zurück und sie nahm ihn schweigend entgegen.  
"Da-danke...", murmelte sie befangen und schlich mehr, als sie ging, dem Prinzen hinterher an ihren Platz und begann zu essen. Zu ihrem Erstaunen schmeckte alles vorzüglich. Obwohl es fremd und ungewohnt aussah, schmeckte es besser als alles, was sie je im Leben gegessen hatte. Erstaunt sah sie sich um. Diese Elben waren immer wieder verblüffend und außerdem vollkommen perfekt. Schweigend und immer noch angenehm überrascht schob sie sich eine silberne Gabel in den Mund.  
Sobald sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, ertönte lautere Musik, als die während des Speisens und nach und nach sah Liara immer mehr Elben zusammen tanzen. Tische und Stühle waren zur Seite geräumt wurden, um für tanzende Paare Platz zu schaffen. Auch Liaras Geschirr war abgeräumt wurden und nun saß sie an einem Tisch, das Kinn auf beide Hände gestützt und verträumt den tanzenden Elben zusehend. Legolas und Indûrin waren fort, das Mädchen wusste nicht, warum, aber anscheinend hatten sie etwas zu bereden. Plötzlich wurde sie an der Schulter angetippt und eine sanfte Stimme fragte etwas.  
"Macht es euch etwas aus, mit mir zu tanzen, Lady Liara?" Das Mädchen fuhr herum und sah verwirrt und äußerst überrascht in Legolas lächelndes Gesicht. Erstens, da er äußerst unvorbereitet auftauchte, zweitens hätte sie nie erwartet gerade von ihm gefragt zu werden. Schüchtern senkte sie den Kopf, ihr Herz trommelte heftig, so als wolle es den neuen Takt angeben.  
"Ja, sehr gerne sogar, aber ich...kann nicht tanzen.", presste sie hervor. Langsam kam sie sich doof vor. Immer sagte sie: Ich kann dies nicht, ich kann das nicht. Es musste mächtig lästig sein. "Aber ich...ich will es gerne versuchen, auch wenn eure Füße danach nicht gerade Farbenfrei sein werden.", fügte sie mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln hinzu, als sie den Ausdruck des Bedauerns in seinen Augen lesen konnte. Schnell verschwand dieser jedoch wieder bei ihren Worten und Legolas lächelte glücklich.  
"Gut. Dann kommen wir zum förmlichen Teil.", verkündete er ernst mit lachenden Augen und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, was Liara abermals erröten ließ. "Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Erst sah ihn verständnislos an, jedoch bahnte sich dann ein breites Lächeln an und sie grinsten sich gegenseitig ins Gesicht.  
"Mit Vergnügen, mein Prinz. Es ist mir eine Ehre, mit einem Prinzen und Helden zu tanzen." Sie machte einen tiefen Knicks und Legolas nahm lachend ihre Hand. "Hat euch das Indûrin erzählt?" "Ja!", sie ließ sich lachend von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen, die Schmerzen waren für diesen Augenblick völlig vergessen.  
Legolas nahm nun auch ihre 2. Hand und legte diese auf seine Schulter, die andere hielt er fest. Dann zog er das Mädchen leicht an sich, so dass sie seinen angenehmen Geruch intensiv wahrnehmen konnte und hielt ihre andere Hand weiterhin fest. Eine legte er an ihre Hüften. Unter dieser sanften Berührung zuckte Liara leicht zusammen und ihr Herz raste mit ihren verworrenen Gedanken um die Wette. Langsam begannen die beiden zu tanzen, obwohl es am Anfang nicht ganz so gut mit den Füßen ging, wie Liara gerne gewollt hätte, während draußen die Sterne langsam aber stetig ihre Plätze veränderten. Noch nie hatte sich das Mädchen so wohl gefühlt, wie in den armen des Elbenprinzen. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal so geborgen und unheimlich sicher, wie schon ewig nicht mehr. Immer und überall hatte sie sonst Angst haben müssen, aber in seinen Armen, schien das Wort seine Bedeutung verloren zu haben.  
Seufzend lehnte sie die Stirn sanft an seine Brust, zuckte aber schnell wieder zurück und sah Legolas unsicher an. Vielleicht wollte er es gar nicht? Doch er schenkte ihr nur ein warmes Lächeln und zog sie etwas näher zu sich, worauf Liara die Stirn wieder vorsichtig an seinen Oberkörper lehnte. So verweilten sie einige Zeit, bis sie plötzlich eine Hand an ihrer Wange spürte. Von der Berührung ging ein warmes Kribbeln aus, dass durch ihren ganzen Körper lief. Etwas verwirrt und mit glänzenden Augen sah sie auf, doch dann bemerkte sie, dass er ihre Harre zur Seite schob und vorsichtig nach hinten verbannte. Dann beugte er sich vor und begann an ihrem Ohr zu flüstern. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln ließ sie leicht kichern. Früher war es unausstehlich gewesen, hatte ihr jemand ins Ohr geflüstert, doch hier bei ihm...  
"Wir sehen uns heute Abend das letzte Mal, Lady Liara.", wisperte er vorsichtig. Liara fuhr erschrocken zusammen. "Warum?", flüsterte sie zurück. "Die Südmenschen sind näher als wir dachten und weiter nördlich. Wir müssen umkehren, während ihr mit Indûrin nach Minas Tirith geht. Ich wünsche euch ein erfülltes Leben, Liara. Lebt wohl!" Mit diesen Worten löste er sich von ihr und verließ den Raum, eine völlig verstörte Liara zurücklassend, die ihm mit einem unerklärlichen Ausdruck in den Augen ansah. 'Ich wünsche euch an angenehmes Leben' Liara pustete verächtlich Luft aus, sodass eine schwarze kleine Locke nach hinten schwang. Sie machte sich nichts mehr vor, denn sie wusste, dass ohne diesen Elben ihr Leben nie erfüllt sein würde.  
  
~*~  
  
Eine schwarz vermummte Gestalt huschte die Bäume hindurch, bis zum Rand des Waldes. Seit 5 tagen kroch er im Dickicht herum und versuchte, diese aufmüpfigen Leute aus dem Süden zu besänftigen. Sie drängten darauf, schnell zu handeln und sofort in den Düsterwald einzufallen, aber dort waren ihnen diese verfluchten Elben überlegen. Sie hatte sich kurz gezeigt und das muss gereicht haben, um die alten schönen Wesen aus ihrem Versteck zu locken. Sicher würden sie einige Boten und Kundschafter senden, die genaueres berichten sollen. Aber sie würden nie zurückkommen, dafür sorgten dann schon Ûckhéns Leute. Und danach würden noch ein paar folgen, bis diese hinterhältigen Elben endlich ganz aus ihrem Wald krochen, um sich zu rächen.  
Mürrisch strich sich der Mann über den entstandenen Bart. Nicht einmal rasieren konnte er sich in diesen Umständen! Wirklich eine Schande war das! Wieso nur, hatte er sich auch damals von Orks schnappen lassen müssen? Sauer und wütend setzte er sich in Bewegung und das so rasend schnell, dass er wenige Sekunden später schon ein paar Meilen von den Bäumen entfernt war und irgendwann auf ein Lager stieß.  
Ein mörderischer Gestank trat ihm in die feine Nase und schnell zog er ein Tuch darüber. Wie war sein Meister darauf gekommen, ihn zu einer solchen stinkenden Truppe zu verordnen! Er hatte weit höheres verdient. Ûckhén schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, als 2 dieser "Menschen" einem dritten einfach mit dem Beil den Kopf abhackten. Er konnte froh, sein, wenn ihm das nicht passierte. Schnell schritt er weiter, um in sein sicheres Zelt zu gelangen.  
Als er jedoch den Zeltstoff zurückschlug, starrte ihm ein Gesicht entgegen. Sofort ging Ûckhén in die Knie. Die Gestalt vor ihm nickte mit dem Kopf und der knieende richtete sich respektvoll wieder auf.  
"Herr, was...was tut ihr hier?", fragte er ehrfürchtig. Dennoch erhielt er keine Antwort, sondern eine Gegenfrage. "Wo warst du, stinkender Lurch?", kam die Schroffe Frage ohne jeglichen Respekt. Das verärgerte den Menschen und er wandte den Blick ab, damit der andere nicht den Hass in seinen Augen sehen konnte.  
"Bist du etwa unzufrieden mit deiner Aufgabe? Ist es zuviel, mithilfe dieser dreckigen Würmer um dich herum, den Prinzen des Düsterwaldes gefangen zu nehmen, oder warum sehe ich Unwillen in deinen Augen blitzen?", setzte der andere noch einen drauf. Ûckhén zuckte zusammen und kniete noch etwas tiefer.  
"Verzeiht Herr, aber ich...war in Gedanken, bei meinen Männern, die sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen.", flüsterte er ehrfurchtsvoll. Ein eklig stinkender Rauch wurde ihm entgegengeblasen und der schwarze König führte die Pfeife wieder an die Lippen.  
"Du kennst doch unser ziel, nicht wahr? Wir müssen den finden, der das Tor geöffnet hat. Denn dann werden die Dimensionen vereint sein. Jede einzelne muss mit dieser verbunden werden, wenn dies erreicht ist, werden wir wieder die Herrschaft erlangen. Der Sage nach, kann dies aber nur einer der Gefährten bewirken. Also müssen wir jeden einzelnen von ihn schnappen. Es wird nicht leicht, aber es ist nicht unmöglich.", sprach der Mann eiskalt und mit stinkendem Atem.  
"Aber warum müssen wir bei den Elben anfangen?", fragte Ûckhén kläglich. "Weil es am wahrscheinlichsten ist, dass Legolas, der König Gondors oder Gandalf der Urheber ist. Nur da dieser alte verkalkte Zauberer wieder einmal nicht zu finden ist und der König gut bewacht wird, müssen wir uns vorerst mit dem Elben begnügen.", kam es eiskalt zurück. "Ich will mir nur im Notfall die Hände an einem lausigen Zwerg oder Hobbit schmutzig machen."  
  
~*~ 


	6. 5 Nächtliches Treffen

Warnung: Diese FF basiert nur teilweise auf dem Geschehen im "Herrn der Ringe" Zumindest wird das Ende von mir abgeändert ^^' Alle Elben sind noch da und auch Frodo und Gandalf! ^^  
Nächtliches Treffen  
~*~  
  
Ein sanfter Windhauch ließ die Blätter im Wald der Elben sachte unter dem schönen, sternenklaren Himmel tanzen. Das milchige Mondlicht hüllte alles in ein schwaches, romantisches Gelb ein, was die Schatten des Mondes noch mehr tanzen ließ.  
  
Kleine Lichtpunkte funkelten auch auf dem Fußboden eines kleinen Gästezimmers, in dem alles ruhig zu sein schien, denn um diese Zeit schlief jeder. Aber wirklich jeder? Nein. Denn wenn man sich genau im Zimmer umsah und das Mädchen in dem zwar kleinen, aber sehr hübsch verzierten Bett betrachtete, konnte man ihre leicht geöffneten Augen unter den langen, schwarzen Wimpern glitzern sehen, die missmutig und traurig an die Decke starrten. Liara konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Immer wieder wälzte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere und immer wieder gingen ihr Legolas' Worte durch den Kopf. 'Lebt wohl' hatte er gesagt. Das bedeutete also, dass sie diesen hochnäsigen Elben nie wieder sehen würde. Eigentlich konnte es ihr ja egal sein, aber irgendwie... Seufzend drehte sie sich wieder auf die rechte Schulter und blinzelte den hellen, runden Mond an, der sein beruhigendes Licht zu ihr schickte. Jedoch kam dem Mädchen der sanfte Schein des Lichtes wie Hohn vor und so steckte sie beleidigt den Kopf wieder unter die Bettdecke.  
  
So lag sie nun längere Zeit da, einen kleinen Schlitz zwischen Decke und Matratze offen lassend, damit sie genug Luft bekam. Irgendwie war sie total durcheinander. Auch das schöne Schaumbad, das nach frischen Kräutern nur so duftete und das ihr Indûrin hat zukommen lassen, half nicht gegen diese Nervosität und innere Unruhe. Immer wieder dachte sie an den wunderschönen Abend zurück, an dem sie mit einem Prinzen tanzen durfte. Mit Legolas tanzen durfte! Und dennoch befielen sie jetzt Zweifel, so schön es auch gewesen war. Sie hätte nicht mit ihm tanzen dürfen.  
  
Es war ein Fehler gewesen, dennoch hatte sie zugesagt, als er sie gefragt hatte. Aber warum hatte er das? Lag ihm etwas an ihr? Bei diesem Gedanken presste sie die Bettdecke noch mehr an den Körper um das nervenraubende Kribbeln in ihrer Bauchgegend zu ersticken und schüttelte heftig den Kopf hin und her. Daran durfte sie nicht einmal denken! Er war ein Prinz und außerdem mochte sie ihn doch überhaupt nicht. Dennoch, ihr Herz hatte längst die Gefühle für den schönen, anmutigen Elben zugegeben, aber ihr Verstand wehrte sich noch immer heftig dagegen. Wieder und wieder tauchte das zärtliche Lächeln vor ihr auf, mit dem er sie leider nur viel zu selten bedachte.  
  
°Ich krieg hier noch die Krise, wenn ich liegen bleibe!°, stöhnte das Mädchen verzweifelt in das Kopfkissen. Es war wirklich nicht mehr auszuhalten! Wütend und mit einer übertriebenen Energie schlug sie die Decke zurück und schlüpfte aus dem Bett. Ihre nackten Füße tapsten auf dem kühlen Boden entlang und verursachten platschende Geräusche. Sie trug nur ein Nachthemd und Unterwäsche, mehr nicht, denn es war erstaunlich warm für diese Jahreszeit. Selbst jetzt in der Nacht war die Luft angenehm und die sanfte Brise des Windes beruhigend. °Toll und was mach ich jetzt?°, seufzte das Mädchen und verdrehte genervt die Augen, während sie immer wieder zwischen Bett und Fenster entlang pendelte. °Ach ich werde mich einfach mal hier umsehen. Ich hoffe nur, es ist niemand mehr wach...° Mit diesem Gedanken schritt sie leise zur Tür und drehte den Knopf langsam und vorsichtig nach rechts. Dann schob sie das schön verzierte Brett leise auf und lugte scheu in den dunklen Gang hinein. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand mehr auf den Fluren war, schlüpfte sie so lautlos es ging durch die Tür ins Freie, um diese dann kurz darauf wieder zu zuziehen. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg. Ihre tapsigen Schritte hallten an den leeren Wänden wieder und jedes Mal, wenn sie ein Geräusch hörte, blieb das Mädchen schreckhaft und mit klopfendem Herzen stehen und lauschte angespannt. Wie nett diese Elben auch sonst sein mochten, was sagten sie zu Fremden, die mitten in der Nacht in ihren Häusern herumschlichen? Liara schüttelte schnell den Kopf, um der Angst keine Gelegenheit zu geben, von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen. Rasch schlich sie weiter durch die geschwungenen Gänge und obwohl sie relativ einfach verziert waren, zogen sie Liaras' Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Das Mädchen hatte schon immer einen Hang zum romantischen und altertümlichen gehabt und es stets zutiefst bedauert, das heutzutage in ihrer Welt, bei sich zu Hause, einfach alles ohne jeglichen Schmuck hingebaut wurde.  
  
Plötzlich hielt sie in ihrem Gedanken inne. Zu Hause... Der Schweiß brach ihr auf dem Rücken aus und ihr wurde mächtig heiß. Das sowieso schon aufgeregte Herz klopfte noch um einiges schneller. "Zu Hause...", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. "Daran habe ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht.", kam es ihr erschreckend in den Sinn, "Ob sie sich wohl Sorgen machen? Wie lange bin ich schon fort? Und warum habe ich mir da nicht eher Gedanken darüber gemacht!?" Schreckensbleich ließ sie sich verzweifelt ins Gras sinken. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon draußen im Wald stand, einige Meter von den Unterkünften des edlen Volkes entfernt. Der Gedanke an ihre Heimat tat plötzlich verdammt weh und ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrer Kehle. Sicher machten sie sich zu Hause schon ernsthafte Sorgen um sie. Aber andererseits, wieso denn? Liaras' Blick verhärtete sich und sie stierte grimmig auf eine blaue Blüte, die im hellen Licht des Mondes sanft hin und her wiegte. °Ich wollte doch schon immer einmal fort. Ich wollte sie doch eh verlassen.°, dachte das Mädchen nun stur. Nichts war mehr in ihr, was auf Unsicherheit und schlechtes Gewissen deuten konnte. °Ich bin glücklich hier.°, stellte sie fest, °glücklicher als je zuvor in meinem Leben.°, dachte sie und stand entschlossen auf. Nein. Sie vermisste ihre Familie nicht, nicht das geringste bisschen! Nicht ein klitzekleines bisschen! Unwirsch klopfte sie sich kleine Erdkrümel und Grashälmchen vom Nachthemd.  
  
"Was sucht ihr denn so spät des Nachts hier draußen? Es könnte gefährlich sein. Die Südmenschen sind nah!" Die Stimme des Elben ließ das Mädchen schreckhaft zusammenfahren und sie musste heftig nach Luft schnappen, um nicht an ihrem Schrecken zu ersticken. Mit einem lauten Rauschen in den Ohren und einer geschockten Miene drehte sie sich um und stierte in Legolas' schwach beleuchtetes Gesicht auf dem sich gerade, angesichts ihrer entgeisterten Miene, ein breites Grinsen anbahnte. "Und was sucht ihr um diese Zeit noch hier draußen, Hoheit?", erwiderte sie giftig, nachdem sich ihr Herzschlag wenigstens etwas normalisiert hatte. Dieser Prinz war aber auch wirklich zu widerlich! Wieso lief sie ihm ständig über den Weg? Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, was natürlich nicht zutraf, freute sie sich auch ein wenig, ihm noch einmal begegnet zu sein.  
  
"Ich konnte kein Auge zutun, Lady." Entgegnete er ruhig, ohne seine Augen von ihr zu wenden. Diese wunderschönen, sanften, blauen Augen! Sie konnte darin versinken. Diese Augen schienen ihr schon ewig vertraut, solche Wärme strahlten sie aus. Ein schelmisches Lächeln spielte mit seinen Lippen, jedoch war sein Gesicht ernst und fragend. "Ich konnte ebenfalls nicht einschlafen", gestand sie plötzlich kleinlaut und der Gedanke daran, warum sie nicht hatte schlafen können, trieb ihr die Hitze in die Wangen, sodass sie selbst bei dem schwachen Mondlicht rötlich schimmerten. Legolas schien es zu bemerken, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu, wofür ihm das Mädchen mehr als nur dankbar war. Sie hasste es, vor Verlegenheit immer rot anzulaufen. Einige Zeit herrschte Stille. Liara hielt den Kopf schüchtern auf ihre nackten Füße gesenkt, den Blick des Prinzen auf sich ruhend. Während sie so ihre nackten Zehen begutachtete, kam ihr eine Tatsache klar zu Bewusstsein und das ließ nur noch mehr Farbe in ihrem blassen Gesicht erscheinen. Sie war ja völlig leicht bekleidet! Nur Unterwäsche und ein, zugegeben nicht gerade langes, nein eher knappes Nachthemd auf dem Leib, das zu allem Überfluss auch noch weiß war und so ihren roten BH durchschimmern ließ. Je länger sie über diese Tatsache nachdachte, desto unbehaglicher spürte sie die Blicke des Elben auf ihrem Körper. Außerdem war es plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr angenehm, sondern bitterkalt und der Wind nicht erfrischend, sondern eisig. Sie fröstelte leicht, was sich in einem Zittern äußerte. Schnell schlang sie die Arme um den Körper. Einerseits um sich etwas warm zu halten, andererseits und den Blicken des Elben etwas mehr Einschränkung zu geben. Sie verfluchte es, aus ihrem schönen kuscheligen Bett gegangen zu sein und noch mehr verfluchte sie es, dass sie genau ebendieser Elb vor ihr dazu gebracht hatte. Wenn auch nicht direkt.  
  
"Ihr zittert ja! Wollt ihr nicht hinein gehen?", kam es besorgt aus seinem Munde. Sie spürte seine warme Hand sanft auf ihrer Schulter. Diese plötzliche Frage seinerseits und vor allem seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, ließen dem Mädchen keinen klaren Gedanken mehr und so schüttelte sie verwirrt den Kopf , was sie kurz darauf wiederum verfluchte. Wieso brachte sie dieser Kerl so sehr aus der Fassung!?  
  
"Nicht?", erklang wieder diese vertraute und dennoch gerade verhasste Stimme. "Aber ihr zittert gar schrecklich! Was suchtet ihr überhaupt noch zu so später Stunde hier draußen? Ihr müsst morgen früh aufbrechen." Liara seufzte auf seine Worte hin. °Worauf wir wieder beim Ausgangspunkt unserer Unterhaltung wären. Ich kann ihm doch nicht einfach sagen, dass ich wegen ihm nicht schlafen konnte! Nein das ist unmöglich!°, sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, als er auch noch die zweite Hand auf ihre linke Schulter legte und fuhr heftig zusammen. Ein eisiger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und die wildesten Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum. °Oh Gott, oh Gott!! Der Prinz und ich allein auf einer Wiese!!! Was mach ich jetzt nur?° Sie sah sich panisch um, als ob sie nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchte.  
  
"Ich...ich bin froh, euch noch einmal getroffen zu haben, Liara." Das Mädchen hob alarmiert den schönen Kopf, wobei ihre schwarzen, leicht gelockten Haare hin und her baumelten. Diese Worte hatten gesessen. Lag dem Prinzen also doch etwas an ihr? Sie konnte es nicht so recht glauben. Stumm und schüchtern senkte sie den Kopf wieder. Sollte sie ihm etwa auch gestehen, dass sie nur wegen ihm hier war? Das sie in der Hoffnung, ihn noch einmal anzutreffen im Wald herumgelaufen war? Nein das konnte sie doch nicht machen! Vielleicht meinte er es ja auch ganz anders, vielleicht...  
  
"Der letzte Abend mit euch war wunderschön. Nur schade, dass er so schnell zu Ende war.", flüsterte er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand, jedoch nahm sie jedes Wort deutlich wahr. "Ihr wart es doch, der gegangen ist.", hauchte sie zurück, schüchtern und unschlüssig, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. "Und das bedaure ich auch zum Teil...", kam seine geflüsterte Antwort während sein Blick über ihr Gesicht wanderte und überall dort wo er sie betrachtete fühlte sie ein leichtes, angenehmes Prickeln auf der Haut. Als sein Blick tiefer schweifte hielt sie überrascht den Atem und wurde plötzlich wieder puterrot. Was machte er denn da? Das fragte sie sich immer wieder, als sein Blick an ihrem verdeckten Busen hängen blieb. Plötzlich sah er sie wieder an, mit einem Ausdruck der Überraschung in den Augen.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte er leise und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf den durchscheinenden roten Stoff ihres BHs. Liara hielt entsetzt den Atem an und verdrehte verzweifelt die Augen. °Sag jetzt nicht, du hast noch nie ne Frau gesehen!°, flehte sie in sich hinein und betete er würde aufhören, sie so anzustarren. "Könnt...könntet ihr euer Hemd einmal hochziehen?", fragte er sichtlich peinlich berührt. Diese Frage hatte ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Liara starrte den Elben vor sich wie vom Donner gerührt an und ehe es sich beide versahen, hatte Legolas einen roten, schmerzenden Abdruck auf der linken Wange. "Was fällt euch ein!?", rief sie ehrlich empört doch dann zog sie entsetzt von ihrem Wutausbruch schnell die Hand zurück und starrte aufs höchste errötend auf den Waldboden. Legolas rieb sich verwirrt die Wange, wobei er den Blick umherschweifen ließ. Er hatte begriffen, dass es dem Mädchen ziemlich peinlich war, aber hatte sie ihm gleich eine kleben müssen? Vor allem kannte er dieses rote Stück Stoff ja überhaupt nicht. Woher hatte er denn wissen sollen, dass es sich nicht ziemte danach zu fragen. Dieser Gedanke musste nun auch Liara gekommen sein, denn sie hob schuldbewusst den Kopf und sah Legolas direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Verzeiht Hoheit das...Ich wollte nicht...Ich meine ich wusste ja nicht...", doch noch ehe sie weiterstottern konnte, spürte sie, wie 2 starke Arme sie sanft an sich zogen. Verwirrt und unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen, geschweige denn, sich zu wehren, lehnte das Mädchen den Kopf gegen seine starke Brust. Wie gut er roch, dachte sie. Nach Wald, Wiese und Blumen. So richtig gut und verlockend. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben, der Mond sein Licht noch strahlender auf die zwei Gestalten unter sich zu senden. Die Wolken schienen sich zu verziehen, um den Sternen einen Einblick in dieses kleine Wunder zu geben. Was nicht oft geschieht, denn Elben und Menschen waren schon seit Ewigkeiten einander fremd geworden und es geschah viel zu selten, dass sich diese beiden Rassen verbanden. Liara spürte den warmen, gleichmäßigen Atem des Prinzen in ihrem Haar, seine starken, jedoch sanften Hände lagen auf ihrem Rücken und sein Körper war fest, aber zärtlich an den ihren gepresst. Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich überall aus und plötzlich verwandelte sich der zuvor eisige Wind wieder in eine sanfte Prise, die die beiden Körper zu umhüllen suchte. Ein Kribbeln, als ob Tausende von Schmetterlingen in ihrem Bauch flatterten, startete, als er sanft mit einer Hand über ihr Haar strich. Das Mädchen schloss langsam die Augen.  
  
Noch nie hatte sie sich so wohl gefühlt, noch nie. Und auch Legolas, was sie nicht sehen konnte, hatte die Augen geschlossen, jedoch zuckten die Lieder unruhig. Der Elb konnte nicht begreifen, was er da gerade getan hatte. Es musste ein Traum sein. Nichts weiter als ein Traum. Nie würde er einen Menschen in den Armen halten. Langsam und ganz vorsichtig, als hätte er Angst davor was er sehen würde, öffnete er die Augen und was diese sahen, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Wiese, Wald und ein dunkler Schopf direkt neben seinem Gesicht. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf. Was hatte er nur getan? Er hielt dieses Mädchen in fester Umarmung! Obwohl er sich und seinem Volke geschworen hatte, nie einem Menschen sein Herz zu schenken. Aus diesen plötzlichen Gedanken heraus drückte er Liara beinahe grob von sich. Verwirrt schlug diese die Augen auf und blinzelte den Elben hilflos und erstaunt an.  
  
"Verzeiht mir das hier. Das wollte ich nicht.", stieß er atemlos hervor, drehte sich um und schritt mit großen Abständen zurück zu den Häusern der Elben. Verwirrt, erstaunt und zugleich unendlich traurig starrte ihm das Mädchen nach. Dann wurden ihr die Knie weich und sie sank ins Gras. Also hatte er wirklich nur mit ihr gespielt. Langsam und ohne, dass sie es beeinflussen konnte, bahnte sich eine einsame Träne den Weg zu ihrem Mundwinkel. "Dafür hat er glatt noch einen Schlag verdient!", flüsterte sie verzweifelt.  
  
~*~  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten überquerte Legolas die Wiese, auf der er eben noch mit dem Mädchen im Arm gestanden hatte. Er konnte nicht sehen, wie sie in die Knie sackte, den Kopf auf die Brust senkte und verzweifelt versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er konnte es nicht sehen, aber er wollte sich ja auch nicht noch einmal umdrehen. Verwirrt trat er an den Rand des Waldes, suchte einen besonders großen Baum und war mit 2 behänden Sprüngen in dessen Krone, wo er sich seufzend niederließ, den Kopf nach oben, gen Mond gerichtet, sodass die silbern schimmernden Haare locker nach unten hingen. Ein lauter Seufzer entwich seiner Kehle und er schloss schmerzhaft die Augen. Was war dort nur in ihn gefahren. Was hatte er sich, und vor allem dem Mädchen dort nur angetan? Was war über ihn gekommen? Er wusste es nicht. Es schien, als seien seine Gefühle mit ihm durchgegangen. Er wendete den Blick auf den Fleck der Wiese, wo sie seiner Meinung nach gestanden hatten und sah einen schwachen Punkt, Liara, wie sie in sich gekauert im Gras hockte. Eine schemenhafte Gestalt näherte sich langsam und mit leichten Schritten. 'Indûrin', dachte Legolas und wandte den Kopf wieder ab. Sein Freund würde sich um das Mädchen kümmern. Doch wenn er es recht bedachte...wieder entwich ein lautes Seufzen seiner Kehle. Das beste wäre, wenn er schon heute Nacht mit seinen Männern aufbrechen würde, um einer Standpauke des Freundes über Gefühle, Liebe und Anstand zu entgehen, die garantiert beim nächsten Treffen erfolgen würde. Außerdem fürchtete sich der Prinz vor dem Spott des jüngeren Elben. Denn hatte er, Legolas Thranduilion, nicht lauthals verkündet, ihm läge nichts an diesem Mädchen? Eigentlich war es ja auch so, aber irgendwie war es eine riesige Lüge, die sich der Prinz jedoch nicht eingestehen wollte. Der Spott und Tadel des Freundes waren ihm also gewiss. Wunderbar.  
  
~*~  
  
Langsam näherte sich der schwarzhaarige Elb dem Mädchen. Es war nun wirklich kälter geworden, nicht nur in Liaras Einbildungskraft. Der Wind zog frischer auf, als vorher, doch das bemerkte das Mädchen nicht. Eine Gänsehaut überzog ihre Arme, aber auch das nahm sie nicht wahr.  
  
"Liara?", Indûrin berührte sie leicht an der Schulter, worauf sie zusammenzuckte. Doch als sie die Stimme des Freundes erkannte hob sie lächelnd den Kopf. "Indûrin!", lachte sie, "Was machst du denn noch hier?" Sie nahm eine Hand zur Wange und tat so, als müsse sie sich kratzen, doch in Wahrheit entfernte sie die Tränenspur, die sich über die gerötete Wange zog. Der Elb bedachte sie mit einem äußerst merkwürdigen Blick, den sie aber nicht deuten konnte. "Das wollte ich dich fragen. Was tust du mitten in der Nacht hier und dazu noch so leicht bekleidet?" Sein Blick wanderte bedeutungsvoll über ihren Körper. Liara zuckte mit den Schultern, stand auf und grinste Indûrin in das schöne, aber besorgte, Gesicht. "Ich konnte nicht schlafen! Ist das denn so schlimm?", fragte sie etwas schüchtern und zurückhaltend, immer darauf bedacht, nicht gleich vor diesem Elben in Tränen auszubrechen. "Nein, nur müssen wir morgen bei Zeiten aufbrechen. Bist du sicher, dass du den Ritt durchhalten wirst?", prüfte er besorgt nach und versuchte ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, das sie aber sorgfältig vor seinen Blicken verbarg. "Ja ich denke schon...Ich meine, ich muss ja, nicht?", erwiderte sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, was dem Elben bestimmt nicht entging, er es aber nicht zeigte.  
  
"Warst du allein hier?", kam plötzlich die unerwartete Frage. Liara schwieg. Was sollte sie sagen? Oder sollte sie überhaupt etwas sagen? Lügen wollte sie nicht. Doch noch ehe sie sich entschließen konnte, trat Indûrin einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte den Arm um ihre Schulter, um sie zu wärmen. Diese Geste löste eine unendliche Dankbarkeit in dem Mädchen aus. "Komm mit. Es wird kalt.", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr und setzte sich in Bewegung. Durch den sanften Druck an ihrer Schulter wurde Liara gezwungen mit zu gehen. Langsam schritten sie auf die Häuser zu, der Blick des Mädchens hing fortwährend an dem Gesicht des um einen Kopf größeren Elben. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wie viel von den nächtlichen Geschehnissen er wirklich mitbekommen hatte. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er sie schon beobachtet hatte, seit sie auf die Wiese getreten war, doch das behielt er für sich. Indûrin wusste nur zu gut, dass sie wegen Legolas und dem abendlichen Tanz keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte und dieser Gedanke schmerzte ihn, ja er verursachte sogar einen heimlichen Groll auf den Freund. Was in der Welt hatte den Prinzen nur so handeln lassen? Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit merkte er, dass er nicht wusste, wie sich Legolas fühlte, was er fühlte. Und das kränkte ihn noch einmal. Denn seit er denken konnte, kannte er Legolas, doch nun, wurde er ihm fremd.  
  
"Schlaf gut, Liara.", hauchte der Elb dem Mädchen ins Ohr und deckte sie behutsam zu. Ein wohliges Gefühl umfing sie, als sein warmer Atem an ihre Wange blies. Sie hatte das Gefühl, Indûrin schon ewig zu kennen. Sie wusste, sie konnte ihm vertrauen und dafür war sie ihm unendlich dankbar. °Endlich habe ich jemanden gefunden, der mich versteht, der ein richtig guter Freund sein kann. °Ein Lächeln bildete sich auf Liaras' Lippen und sie hauchte dem Elben über ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange, woraufhin er sie verdutzt musterte. Doch Liaras' Lächeln wurde breiter. "Danke Indûrin. Du bist ein wahrer Freund", flüsterte sie matt, ehe sie ins Reich der Träume verfiel. Sie bemerkte nicht mehr, wie der Elb ihr eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich, sie mit traurigen Augen betrachtete und das Wort 'Freund' flüsterte, ehe er leise das Zimmer verließ und sich auf die Suche nach dem Prinzen machte.  
  
~*~  
  
"Legolas!", hallte es über die Wiese. Irgendwie klang es nach unterdrücktem Zorn. Der Prinz in der Krone des großen Baumes seufzte tief. Da war es, was er befürchtet hatte. Die Standpauke seines jüngeren Freundes. Ergeben sprang er von dem Baum herunter. Er hatte keine Lust Indûrin noch mehr zu reizen, indem er nach sich suchen ließ. Außerdem war es besser die ganze Sache jetzt schnell hinter sich zu bringen. "Hier bin ich, Indûrin!", rief er unter dem Blätterdach hervor und trat auf die Wiese. Der suchende Elb drehte sich um und kam auf den wartenden zu. Kurz bevor sich beide Körper berührten, blieb er stehen. Die Freunde musterten sich lange und ruhig, jedoch lief Legolas ab und zu ein kalter Schauer der Unruhe über den Rücken. Die Reaktion Indûrins war irgendwie anders, als er erwartet hatte. Kein Hohn, kein Spott war in dessen Augen zu erkennen. Schließlich brach der Prinz das Schweigen. "Nun? Wolltest du über den morgigen Tag reden, mein Freund? Sind noch irgendwelche Unklarheiten?", er versuchte so beherrscht wie möglich zu sprechen, dennoch konnte ein Außenstehender die Spannung zwischen den beiden deutlich Knistern hören, wäre er da gewesen. "Über den morgigen Tag wollte ich nicht mehr mit dir reden, Legolas Thranduilion.", der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Diesen Titel hatte Indûrin lange nicht mehr verwendet. Ihm schwante nichts gutes, dennoch gab er nach außen hin den Schein der völligen Ruhe. "Aber ja, du hast recht. Es gibt da noch ein paar Unklarheiten!" Legolas senkte betroffen den Kopf. Irgendwie fühlte er sich wie vor 2500 Jahren, als er beim Bogenschießen üben ein Fenster kaputt gemacht hatte, woraufhin er zum König musste, sich verantworten musste. Doch obwohl Indûrin bemerkte, wie unangenehm es Legolas war, fuhr er unbarmherzig fort.  
  
"Ich meine aus deinem Munde die Worte 'Sie bedeutet mir nichts' gehört zu haben, Legolas. War dem nicht so, oder irre ich?" Der Blick des Elben war unerbittlich, obgleich völlig ruhig auf den Prinzen gerichtet. Legolas straffte die Schultern und sah dem Freund fest ins Gesicht. "Dem war so, Indûrin. Nur...weiß ich selbst nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Mir liegt nichts an Lady Liara und daran hat sich seit unserer Abreise nichts geändert..." "Wie erklärst du dann die beiden 'Zwischenfälle'?", fuhr Indûrin ihn nun scharf an. "Ich weiß es selbst nicht. Aber ich verspreche dir, es kommt nie wieder vor.", Legolas versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, das jedoch schon im Keim erstickt wurde, als er Indûrins eiserne Miene sah. Lange herrschte Schweigen und keiner der beiden traute sich, ein Wort zu verlieren. "Hier geht's es nicht nur um dich Legolas...", hob Indûrin plötzlich erneut an, "...sondern auch um mich und das Mädchen. Du spielst mit ihr und verwirrst sie. Obwohl sie schon genug zu tun hat mit den ganzen neuen Sachen hier, wenn es stimmt, dass sie nicht aus Mittelerde stammt. Außerdem, Legolas Grünblatt, schmerzt mein Herz, wenn ich sehe, wie traurig sie wegen dir ist.", fügte er leise hinzu. Und dann noch leiser, so als ob er fürchtete belauscht zu werden: "Wie damals, als Dalâdir noch..." "Schweig!", rief Legolas, sein Kopf war in die Höhe geschnellt und seine Augen spiegelten unendlichen Schmerz wider. "Erinnere mich nicht daran! Sie ist tot, Indûrin...Tot..." Langsam als bedeute jede Bewegung eine unendliche Qual für ihn senkte er den Kopf. Indûrin, dessen Stimme vorher noch hart gewesen war, legte die Hand sanft auf die Schulter des Freundes und sagte leise und gefühlvoll: "Es tut mir leid, Legolas. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte dich nicht an diesen schrecklichen Unfall erinnern." Legolas winkte ab. "Ist schon in Ordnung. Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen wir beide haben einen langen Weg vor uns." Indûrin nickte und umarmte seinen Freund lächelnd. Der Streit war vorbei. "Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise, Legolas und lass dich nicht von den Südmenschen in dir Irre führen!" Der Prinz lachte heiser. "Keine Angst, mein Freund. Ich werde mich nicht von Menschen besiegen lassen. Auch ich wünsche dir eine gesegnete Reise, bei Elbereth." Beide lächelten sich noch ein letztes Mal zu, ehe sie in verschiedenen Schlafgemächern verschwanden.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Morgen war in ein himmlisches Rot getaucht, die Vögel zwitscherten eindringlich und dennoch wunderschön. Ein sanftes Rütteln an der Schulter ließ das schlaftrunkene Mädchen die Augen öffnen. "Was soll denn das? Ich will schlafen!", murmelte sie böse und kniff die Augen demonstrativ noch etwas fester zusammen. Das Rütteln verstärkte sich und nun kam noch eine Stimme hinzu. "Liara! Aufstehen. Wir wollen bald aufbrechen und vorher wollt ihr euch ja noch etwas essen, oder?", fragte Indûrins Stimme belustigt, dennoch beschwörend. Das Mädchen murrte. Zu gerne würde sie noch etwas schlafen, aber es schien ihr nicht vergönnt zu sein. Missmutig schüttelte sie die nervende Hand ab und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in die Decke ein. Darauf folgte ein lautes Lachen. "Du bist schon irgendwie merkwürdig!", hörte sie den Elben belustigt sagen. "Ein richtiger Morgenmuffel! Los komm! Sonst wird das Frühstück nicht mehr für dich reichen, nachdem was du gestern alles so verputzt hast!" Diese Worte trieben die Hitze in Liaras Wangen und sie versuchte ein böses Gesicht zu ziehen. Dennoch musste sie mit einstimmen, als der Elb abermals lachte. "Okay okay ich komm ja schon!", rief sie prustend und laut mitlachend, als sie die Decke zurückschlug.  
  
Indûrin grinste frech, als sie daraufhin gleich zur Tür tapste. Und als sie nach einem ausgedehnten Strecken und Gähnen den Türknopf drehen wollte, lachte er abermals los. Liara drehte sich verwundert zu ihm um. "Was ist denn?", fragte sie verwirrt und schaute den Elb verständnislos an. "Also Liara, wenn du 'so' gehen willst, dann...", er stockte, um dem Mädchen Zeit zu lassen, sich zu betrachten. Und tatsächlich wirkte es. Liaras Kopf nahm wieder einmal eine mehr als gesunde Farbe an und sie blickte schnell zu Boden. Sie hatte ja immer noch das kurze Nachthemd und ihre Unterwäsche an. Das Lachen des Elben ließ sie den Kopf heben. Ihre Augen funkelten beleidigt und böse. "Und was gibt's da bitteschön zu lachen!?", rief sie empört. Aber er konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Wütend pustete sie eine schwarze, widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und legte den kopf schief. Dann, als Indûrin immer noch keine Anstalten machte mit dem Lachen aufzuhören, ging sie auf ihn zu und schob ihn dann vor sich her zur Tür. "Du kannst draußen warten!", sagte sie, jedoch nicht ohne ein Glucksen in der Stimme. Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken dagegen, sah amüsiert aus dem Fenster und schüttelte den Kopf. "So ein blöder Elb!", flüsterte sie mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. Doch kaum hatte sie dieses Wort gesagt, fiel ihr schlagartig ein anderer ein. Legolas. Und mit dem Gedanken an ihn, kamen die ganzen Eindrücke und Erlebnisse der letzten Nacht mit aller Macht zurück. Es war sogar so überwältigend, dass sich kleine Tränen in den Augenwinkeln bildeten, denen jedoch keine große Chance gelassen wurde, sich freizukämpfen. Etwas übertrieben eifrig, machte sie sich daran, die Kleider anzulegen.  
  
Eine Stunde später standen alle Elben und Liara bei den Pferden, der Reisenden. Alles war schon fertig. Der Proviant, frische Kleidung, die Pferde gefüttert. Liara drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse, ihre Augen forschten die ganze Umgebung ab. Hier und da saßen oder standen reisefertige Elben in grünen oder sandfarbener Kleidung mit ebensolchen Umhängen um die Schulter. Auch sie hatte ihr Reisegewand an, dass sie sich beim König hatte aussuchen dürfen. Es eignete sich sehr gut, denn die Beine waren frei und schwitzten somit nicht. Der kurze Rock, der nur bis unter ihren Po ging, war zwar etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber er trug sich sehr bequem und hielt außerdem die Lenden warm. Die schöne Bluse mit den Schnüren war so geschnitten, dass sie hinten und an den Seiten den Rock berührte, jedoch vorne nur bis zum Bauchnabel reichte. Der Umhang hielt sie war, was jetzt in der Morgenfrische auch nötig war. Und die Stiefel, die bis über die Waden gingen veranlassten einen festen aber lockeren Schritt. Dennoch machte das Mädchen jetzt am allerwenigsten um ihre Kleidung Gedanken, sondern suchte den Platz nach jemand bestimmten ab. Doch wie sie bald feststellen musste, war keine Spur von ihm zu sehen. Und auch eine ganze menge anderer Elben, die mit ihnen geritten waren, fehlte. Sie stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. Wo waren sie nur? "Legolas und der Rest der Truppe sind schon nach Süden aufgebrochen. Wir dürfen keine Zeit mehr verlieren! Wer weiß, wie schnell noch mehr kommen.", sprach Indûrin und trat neben das Mädchen. Liara sah erstaunt zu ihm auf. Konnten diese Elben auch noch Gedanken lesen? Das wäre ja noch schöner! Unsicher erforschte sie sein Gesicht. Wenn ja, dann dürfte sie ja gar nichts mehr denken! "Seid ihr fertig? Wir wollen aufbrechen.", sprach er weiter und stoppte so ihren Gedankengang. Sie nickte zur Antwort, dann bestieg sie mit Indûrins Hilfe das Pferd, worauf sofort die Schmerzen wieder einsetzten. Liara verdrehte schmerzhaft die Augen. Diese Reise war wirklich kein Genuss.  
  
~*~  
  
"Stinkende Lurche!", schimpfte Ûckhén angewidert und rümpfte die Nase demonstrativ. Der Mann, der vor ihm kniete verzog keine Miene. Anscheinend war er es gewohnt, so beschimpft zu werden. Oder aber, er hatte Respekt vor dem wütenden Vorgesetzten. Ûckhén setzte ein befriedigtes Grinsen auf, als er die Untergebenheit des Mannes bemerkte. Es tat gut auch einmal jemanden herumkommandieren zu können und war es nur einer dieser verfluchten Südmenschen, die einem bestialisch in der Nase bissen vor Gestank. "Was soll das heißen, ihr müsst euch aufteilen!?", geiferte er weiter. Anscheinend hatte sein Untergebener einen Wunsch geäußert, der in Ûckhéns Augen unmöglich erschien. "Aber Herr so seht doch, die Elben haben sich aufgeteilt! Eine Mannschaft reist nach Süden, die andere nach Norden!", knurrte der Mann tief und grausam. Der Angesprochene strich sich nervös über den Dreitagebart, über den er allein schon mehr als einmal geflucht hatte. Hatten diese Elben erkannt, dass das ungeschützte Lager im Süden lag und die Truppen nur nach Norden marschiert sind? Wenn ja, veränderte das alles. "Was soll das heißen, verdammt!?" Er konnte nicht anders, als seiner Ratlosigkeit so Luft zu machen. "Herr die eine Gruppe reitet zu zehnt, die andere hat weniger Begleiter und eine Frau dabei.", lautete die Auskunft.  
  
Ûckhén blickte überrascht auf. "Eine Frau? Was wollen sie mit einer Frau?", fragte er sich laut. Der Südmensch antwortete für ihn. "Wir denken, dass uns diese Gruppe nicht gefährlich werden kann, Herr. Denn wer Frauen oder Kinder mit sich führt, zieht nicht in den Kampf." Ûckhén nickte zustimmend. Das hatte er auch gerade vermutet. Also konnten sie diese Gruppe ja einfach ziehen lassen. Oder sollten sie gerade diese Gruppe angreifen um den Prinzen anzulocken? "Immer diese Entscheidungen!", knurrte er böse. "Macht eure Männer fertig! Wir teilen uns auf!", rief er plötzlich. Der Untergebene nickte, verbeugte sich und verschwand dann aus dem Zelt. Langsam und bedächtig schritt Ûckhén auf eine kleine Truhe zu und öffnete sie. Er nahm ein kleines Fläschchen heraus und nickte grimmig. Langsam öffnete er es. "Das wird ihnen den Rest geben!", murmelte er mordlustig. Dann nahm er den Deckel ab und sprühte sich mit etwas ein, das beißend roch. "Zum Glück habe ich Desinfektionsmittel mit! Ich hasse Bakterien."  
  
~*~  
  
Liara fand, dass sie viel zu schnell aus dem schönen Wald ritten. Lieber hätte sie auf dem Ritt den schönen, anmutigen Vogelstimmen gelauscht, anstatt die Grashälmchen und Hügel der weiten Ebene zu zählen. Sie gähnte herzhaft und klopfte kurz darauf dem Pferd, auf dem sie saß sanft den Hals.  
  
"Siehst du das?", fragte Indûrin, der sich neben sie gedrängt hatte und deutete mit einer Hand Richtung Süden. Liara folgte dem Wink und sah kleine Punkte, die wie die Gipfel von bergen aus dem Wald ragten. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. "Sind das Berge?", fragte sie schüchtern. Indûrin nickte erstaunt. Eigentlich war die Frage nur ein Scherz gewesen. Er sah die Berge zwar, hätte aber nicht gedacht, dass die Liara sie sehen würde. Immerhin war sie ein Mensch. Aber anscheinend konnte sie doch besser sehen, als er annahm. "Ja. Es sind die Berge des Düsterwaldes.", erklärte er stolz. Liara jedoch bedachte ihn mit einem amüsierten Blick. "Ein besserer Name ist euch wohl nicht eingefallen, was?", fragte sie belustigt. Indûrin warf ihr einen gekränkten Blick zu. "Diese Berge sind heilig. Jeden Frühling wandern unzählige Elben den Arm des Waldflusses entlang, um so zu ihnen zu gelangen. Einen anderen weg als am Fluss entlang gibt es sogar für die Elben nicht. Der Wald ist dort so dicht, so undurchdringlich, dass selbst die leichten Schritte eines Elben nicht hindurchgelangen. Aber es hat auch etwas anderes mit diesen Bergen auf sich.", Liara lauschte dem Erzähler gespannt und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr. "Jedes Jahr pilgern die Elben dorthin, um den Bergen ihren Respekt zu erweisen, denn sie umhüllen ein Geheimnis, das schon ewig vergessen ist. Doch nur 1 mal in der ganzen Ewigkeit wird ein Elb oder eine Elbin auserwählt, dem Pfad der Berge zu folgen und ein Geheimnis preisgegeben zu bekommen, dass von großer Wichtigkeit ist. Weißt du Dalâdir war die auserwählte Elbin, doch was sie erfuhr, durfte sie nie preisgeben..." "Wer war Dalâdir?", unterbrach ihn Liara vorsichtig. Indûrin senkte den Kopf, seine Augen trübten sich. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das erzählen darf, Liara. Ich bin nicht berechtigt dazu. Aber eigentlich müsstest du von ihr erfahren, denn sie ereilte ein trauriges Schicksal." Die Stimme des Elben klang betrübt und deshalb senkte auch Liara den Kopf. " Sie war eine wunderschöne Elbin, Liara. Wunderschön und anmutig. Einfach nur perfekt. Und sie war des Prinzen einstige, einzige und große Liebe.", diese Worte versetzten Liara einen tiefen, schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz. "Sie war zwar Jahrtausende älter als er, jedoch macht das bei Elben nicht viel aus, weißt du?", Indûrin hob lächelnd den Kopf. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln. "Doch den beiden sollte das Glück nicht vergönnt sein, auf ewig zusammenzuleben.", fuhr er andächtig fort. "Was passierte mit ihr?" Liara schluckte schwer. "Sie starb durch einen schrecklichen Unfall. Keiner derer, die bei ihr waren, vermochte zu sagen, was geschehen war. Anwesend waren Gandalf der Weiße, Gimli Gloins Sohn und Aragorn der Waldläufer, der jetzt König in Gondor ist. Ehrenwürdige Persönlichkeiten, also ist Mord ausgeschlossen. Es bleibt uns ein Rätsel, wie es geschehen konnte." Nach den letzten Sätzen verstummte der Sprecher und schwieg für den Rest des Tages und auch Liara brachte kein Wort mehr über die Lippen. Als sie die Sonne rechts von sich betrachtete, die sich langsam in ein glühendes Rot hüllte, sah sie das Gesicht des Prinzen vor sich und lächelte wehmütig. Der Gedanke daran, dass er den Schmerz in sich trug, eine über alles geliebte Person verloren zu haben, ließ sie erschaudern. Irgendwie konnte sie sein Verhalten nun besser deuten. Aber dennoch schmerzte der Gedanke an die letzte Nacht. Sie hatte ihr Herz an den verloren, der sein Herz schon längst verloren hatte.  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
So! ^^ *freu* Fertig mit diesem Teil! :-D Etwas langweilig noch, aber ich sprühe nur so vor Ideen! *lach* Danke Tig! ^^ *knuddel* Es wird noch alles viel verworrener und undurchsichtiger und vor allem spannender und knuffiger! Das verspreche ich! ^^ *lach* Und ich will nicht um Reviews betteln nein ich doch nicht! ^^ *G* Es wäre aber schön, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung schreiben könntet, ja? :D Uuups! Jetzt bettle ich ja doch! :P Also dann  
  
Bye bye! *knuddel* Eure Sleepy Bird alias littlechen! ^^ 


	7. 6 Mit List und Tücke

Oh Mann! Danke Danke! Für die lieben Kommis!!!!! :D *froi* Und einen ganz dicken Knuddler an lyoro! ^^ Das liebe orolein will mir nämlich ein Bild von Indûrin malen, weil ich keines habe! ^^' Danke danke danke!! *sich ehrfürchtig vor dir verbeugt* Dieser Teil wird extralang! ^_^  
Mit List und Tücke  
~*~  
Ein milchiger Schleier lag über den weiten, grünen Wiesen, die letztendlich an den grünen Wald des Düsterwaldes anschlossen. Außerdem verband sich ein faulig stinkender, unerträglicher Geruch mit der eigentlich klaren und frischen Luft. Der sanfte Wind wehte diese Prisen gen Westen, wo unauffällige Beobachter verstimmt die Nase rümpften. "Denkt dran, Hoheit!", wisperte eine vorsichtige Stimme so leise in die Stille der Morgendämmerung hinein, dass kaum ein Elbenohr die Laute voll erfassen konnte.  
  
"Wir haben Höllenwölfe bei ihnen gesehen. Diese Biester sind gefährlich und wir haben noch keine Heilkunst gegen ihre tödlichen Bisse. Diese Wesen leben erst seit geringer Zeit hier, in Mittelerde. Anscheinend wurden sie dazu gezüchtet, andere anzugreifen, um großen Kriegverlusten zu entgehen." Legolas nickte dem Elben neben sich zustimmend zu. Er hatte diese Wölfe bisher nur von weitem gesehen. Zum Glück, wie er sich eingestand. Er hörte ihre grausamen, blutgierigen Laute bis hierher, wenn sie langgezogen heulten. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um den leicht übel riechenden Geruch abzuschütteln. Wenn es hier schon so stank, wie sollte es dann im Lager dieser Südländer riechen? Der Prinz wagte kaum, sich weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen und wand sich zu einem seiner Späher um.  
  
"Wo, sagtest du, lagert die größere Hälfte der Haradrim?", fragte er ebenso leise wie sein Vorgänger es getan hatte. Man konnte nie wissen, welche Gefahren auf sie lauerten. Auch der Düsterwald mit seinem dichten Gezweig und undurchdringlichem Gestrüpp, konnte den Elben nicht allzu lange Schutz bieten.  
  
"Sie lagern nun wieder weiter südlich. Ich weiß nicht, was sie damit bezwecken wollen, ständig ihren Standpunkt zu ändern, denn so kann man sie leichter überfallen, aber sie scheinen jede Nacht auf der Hut zu sein. Es entgeht unseren Spähern zwar nicht, aber sie schleichen sich immer von Nord nach Süd. So als wollten sie uns verwirren." Legolas runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und starrte auf eine große Wurzel eines alten Baumes. Sein Blick wurde abwesend und seine dunkelblauen, fast braunen Augen hingen unschlüssig an ihr. "Was bezwecken sie nur damit? Sie verschwenden so Energie, die sie für einen Kampf benötigen. Außerdem, warum greifen sie nicht offensiv an, obwohl sie wissen, dass sie längst bemerkt worden sind und man sie beobachtet. Warum verhalten sie sich immer noch so passiv und lauernd? Ich verstehe es nicht Dorendû. Es ist mir ein Rätsel." Verwirrt legte er das Gesicht in beide Hände und senkte den Kopf zum Boden. Dieses Verhalten passte ganz und gar nicht zu den Erfahrungen, die der junge Prinz (Er ist schon über 3000 Jahre!) mit den Haradrim gemacht hatte. Sie verhielten sich viel zu taktisch und berechnend. Entweder sie hatten in so kurzer Zeit seit dem Ringkrieg dazugelernt, oder aber sie haben einen guten Führer.  
  
Der blonde Elb schüttelte langsam das Haupt. Es war so viel seltsames vorgefallen in der letzten Zeit. Zu viel für seinen Geschmack. Nicht zuletzt, dass Liara aufgetaucht war und sein Leben ordentlich durcheinander brachte, verwirrte ihn. Wie konnte sein Herz in ihrer Nähe nur schneller schlagen? Hatte er sein Herz nicht längst einem anderen weiblichen Wesen geschenkt? Das hatte er, so dachte der Prinz. Und er liebte sie immer noch. Obwohl sie von ihm gegangen war. Nicht nur, wie viele Elben, in die "Unsterblichen Lande", sondern gänzlich verschwunden von dieser Welt zu Ilúvatar zurück. Ein dumpfer Schmerz und eine dröhnende Leere breiteten sich in seinem Kopf aus, als die Erinnerungen mit aller Macht zurück kamen. Erinnerungen an den schrecklichen tag, an dem er vom Tod seiner über alles geliebten, kleinen Elbe erfahren hatte.  
  
"Legolas?", hörte er Dorendû wie von fern sagen. Seine Stimme hallte leer in seinem Kopf wider. "Geht es euch gut?" Eine Hand legte sich auf des Prinzen Schulter und ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken fahren. Verdutzt sah er mit feuchten Augen zu seinem Gefährten auf. Dieser betrachtete ihn eingehend und besorgt.  
  
"Geht es euch gut?", wiederholte er seine Frage. Legolas nickte knapp. Er durfte sich nicht in Erinnerungen verlieren, die schmerzhafter waren als wahrscheinlich so ein Biss des Höllenwolfes sein würde. Er erhob sich entschlossen und hielt genau auf einen Aussichtsposten zu. Dort angelangt drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem besorgt drein guckenden Elben um, der jeden seiner Schritte verfolgte. Ein Lächeln huschte über Legolas Antlitz.  
  
"Sei unbesorgt. Es geht schon wieder. Es waren nur alte Narben, die schmerzten." Dorendûs Miene ließ erkennen, dass er verstanden hatte und während sein Herr sich einen Weg zum Waldrand suchte, sprang er nachdenklich über eine Wurzel. Was hatte die Narben denn wieder schmerzen lassen? Legolas hatte den Tod der geliebten Elbin doch schon vergessen. Oder zumindest halbwegs verkraftet. Schließlich lag er schon mindestens 600 Jahre zurück.  
~*~  
Verschlafen und vom Vogelgezwitscher geweckt, öffnete Liara die Augen. Ein kleines, leises Japsen entwich ihr, als sie sich nicht in ihrem Bett, sondern auf dem harten Waldboden wiederfand. Den Umhang fest um sich geschlungen, hatte sie sich gestern Abend vom Pferd fallen lassen und war dort liegen geblieben, unfähig noch einen weiteren Schritt zu wagen. Ein wehmütiges und selbstspöttisches Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrem Gesicht. Eigentlich hatte sie sich ja in der Woche, die sie schon hier war, daran gewöhnen müssen, dass sie immer mal woanders aufwachte. Belustigt über sich selbst, da sie sich trotz allem immer noch nicht damit abgefunden hatte, stand sie auf und tat einige wacklige Schritte Richtung Bach, an dem sie gelagert hatten.  
  
Die Schmerzen, die ihren ganzen Körper zusammenfahren ließen, waren beinahe betäubend und sie hätte nichts lieber getan, als sich wieder hinzulegen und weiterzuschlafen. Aber das Einschlafen auf dem harten Feldboden wurde immer wieder von Steinchen und Stöckchen gestört, die nur ignoriert werden konnten, wenn man zu Umfallen müde war. Wie gestern Abend. Das Mädchen seufzte leise und massierte ihren Rücken dort, wo ein besonders spitzer Stein hineingepiekst hatte.  
  
"Der Mensch ist ein Gewohnheitstier", murmelte sie und versuchte krampfhaft ihre Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Sie hätte zwar zu Indûrin gehen können und ihn wecken, aber das kam dem Mädchen lächerlich vor. Sie war ja kein kleines, jammerndes Kind mehr. Und sowieso war sie zu Hause stets darauf bedacht gewesen, dass andere ihre Leiden nicht mitbekamen, denn sie hätten es eh nicht verstanden. Sicher dachte auch Indûrin wenn sie ihn weckte, sie wäre eine Heulsuse und würde sie abweisen, wie sie es zu hause immer taten. Auch wenn der Elb nicht so war, und Liara entschuldigte sich in Gedanken bei ihm, wenn sie sich irrte, so war sie doch so aufgewachsen. Ohne jeden, der ihre Gefühle hätte verstehen und dem sie sich mitteilen konnte.  
  
Seufzend und grübelnd wusch sie sich das verschlafene und mit Schrammen bedeckte Gesicht mit frischem Wasser. Sicher hatte sie heute Nacht wieder unruhig geträumt. Als sie sich aufrichtete fiel ihr Blick auf einen Elben, der nahe des Baches an einem mannshohen Stein lehnte. Er schien seinen Blick aufmerksam auf etwas gerichtet zu haben. Sie folgte dem Blick, konnte aber nichts ungewöhnliches in dieser Richtung ausmachen. "Sicher kann er etwas sehen, was ich nicht sehe.", flüsterte sie vor sich hin und musste sogleich an die Worte denken, die ihr dieser hochnäsige Elbenprinz einmal zugeworfen hat. 'Wir Elben hören viele Male besser als ihr Menschen' Liara verzog säuerlich das Gesicht. Warum hatte sie ihm nichts geantwortet. Nicht etwas gesagt, was ihn von seiner Wolke heruntergeholt hätte?  
  
"Schon so früh auf?", hörte sie eine leise Stimme hinter sich sagen. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich und ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich erschrocken und wütend zugleich auf. Wieso taten diese Wesen ihr das an? Sie schlichen herum wie die Katzen und schienen nur darauf zu warten, andere erschrecken zu können. Dennoch bezwang sie sich und lächelte Indûrin fröhlich entgegen, als sie sich umdrehte.  
  
"Ja, wie du siehst! Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen." "Hat dir die Reise bisher Schmerzen bereitet?", fragte er sanft und musterte sie eingehend. Ihr schmerzverzogenes Gesicht musste eigentlich sehr aufschlussreich für ihn sein und dennoch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass sich jemand Sorgen um sie machte.  
  
"Nein lass nur. Es sind nur ein paar Kratzer und Schrammen, mehr nicht." Sie versuchte ein überzeugendes Lächeln, was auch halbwegs gelang. Indûrin stand ihr ein paar Sekunden einfach nur stumm gegenüber. Liara wand sich innerlich unter seinem Blick. Was mochte er jetzt über sie denken? Das sie eine Lügnerin war? Einen überraschten Laut ausstoßend spürte sie, wie der Elb sie sanft aber ohne Widerrede am Arm packte und mit sich führte, bis sie an einer kleinen Baumgruppe angelangten, die noch die östlichen Ausläufer des Düsterwaldes zu sein schienen. Dort hieß er sie, sich zu setzen und brachte Verbandszeug und Salben aus seinem Rucksack zutage. Mit großen, erstaunten Augen verfolgte Liara jede seiner Bewegungen. Und als sie endlich zu dem Schluss kam, dass er ihre Wunden und Schürfungen verarzten wollte hob sie abwehrend die Hände. (Sie war noch nie die schnellste)  
  
"Nein nein Indûrin, dass...das ist nicht nötig...ehrlich. Mir geht es gut..." Der Elb bedachte sie nur mit einem alles sagenden Blickes, ohne auf sie einzugehen. Kurz entschlossen packte er ihren Arm und zog sie etwas weiter zu sich, um an die Schürfung an ihrer Schulter, die durch das Schlafen auf hartem Boden entstanden war, heranzukommen. Das Mädchen gab die vergeblichen Versuche, seine Hilfe abzulehnen auf und wandte verlegen das Gesicht ab. Ihr Blick streifte einen der Baumstämme. Es war ihr so unbehaglich, dass sich die Elben Sorgen um sie machten, denn so viel Aufmerksamkeit war sie nun wirklich nicht gewohnt. Sie seufzte, als sie daran dachte.  
  
"Was bedrückt dein Herz, dass es dich einen Seufzer nach dem anderen ausstoßen lässt?", hörte sie den Elben sanft fragen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich verblüfft. Er merkte aber wirklich alles. Sie konnte ihn nicht belügen oder täuschen. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie schwer.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst...", begann sie schließlich zögerlich mit ihrer Antwort. Doch Indûrin unterbrach sie schnell. "Ich weiß nicht, wieso du nicht ehrlich zu mir bist, obwohl ich dir sicher nichts böses will...", Liara senkte bei seinen Worten betroffen den Kopf. Ja was hatte sie eigentlich? "Ich vermute es ist wegen deiner Familie nicht wahr?", brach er kurz darauf wieder das bedrückende Schweigen. Der Kopf des Mädchens fuhr in die Höhe. Ihre Augen glitzerten vollkommen überrascht.  
  
"Können Elben Gedanken lesen?", fragte sie eher misstrauisch, denn wenn sie das konnten dann... "Nein, können wir nicht. Wir spüren nur, wenn ein Schatten auf den Herzen der Geschöpfe liegt."  
  
"Na wenn es nur das ist.", murrte Liara unwillig. Der Elb überhörte einfach ihre Bemerkung. ".... Vermisst du sie?" Sie schüttelte rasch den Kopf. Darüber hatte sie sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht! Ob man sie schon vermisste? Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, seitdem sie fort war? Lange, oder kurze Zeit? Nachdenklich beobachtete sie eine kleine Heuschrecke, die mutig einen Grashalm emporkletterte, um danach sofort wieder rücklings hinunter zu plumpsen.  
  
Hatte man schon eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben? Lief jetzt schon in allen Kanälen des Fernsehers 'Die 19 jährige Liara wird seit 7 Tagen vermisst.' Und was würde danach kommen? Plötzlich lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken des nun völlig irritierten Mädchens. Diese erdrückenden Gedanken hatte sie eine ganze Woche verdrängen können, aber nun wirkten sie mit aller macht auf sie ein. Konnte sie überhaupt jemals nach Hause zurück? Sie stellte es sich schon vor. Ihre Freundinnen standen heulend und jammernd vor ihrem leeren Grab, da man sie nicht finden konnte. Und dabei lebte sie doch noch!  
  
Ein leichtes Stechen in der Nase, dass bis zu ihren Augen hoch wanderte, ließ sie hochfahren. Tränen. Entgeistert und völlig außer sich sprang sie auf und rannte zum Fluss. Der verblüffte Elb durfte sie einfach nicht so sehen. Dennoch spürte sie, dass er ihr folgte. Als sie sich hektisch das Gesicht im Wasser wusch, stand Indûrin schon direkt hinter ihr. Sie konnte sein Spiegelbild in der sanften Morgenröte erkennen. Er sah besorgt aus.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich...", versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen, doch diesmal fiel ihm Liara lachend ins Wort. "Ach was! Du konntest es ja nicht wissen! Außerdem...will ich sowieso nicht zurück. Mich vermisst keiner und ich vermisse keinen. Hier bei euch, in dieser Welt, fühle ich mich tausendmal wohler und geborgener. So als ob ich schon ewig hier gelebt hätte."  
  
"Aber...", hob der dunkelhaarige Elb zu einem weiteren Versuch an. Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Lass gut sein! Sprechen wir nicht mehr darüber."  
  
Man sah es ihm an, dass er noch etwas erwidern wollte, doch in diesem Augenblick wurde er von einem anderen Elben gerufen. Indûrin entschuldigte sich kurz und lief dann rasch zu einem ihrer Begleiter. Liara war dankbar, dass er gegangen war.  
  
"Was ist? Irgendetwas ungewöhnliches?", fragte der Befehlshaber besorgt und schaute dem anderen, etwas kleineren Elben erwartungsvoll an. Dieser nickte nur stumm und wies gen Norden, in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Die aufgehende im Osten wärmte die beiden anmutigen Geschöpfe und ließ das Eis, was sich an deren Mantelsaum gebildet hatte, langsam tauen. Die von der kühlen Luft leicht, leicht geröteten, äußerst empfindlichen Ohrenspitzen zwiebelten leicht unter der Wärme der Strahlen, die das Land in glühendes Gold tauchten.  
  
"Wir werden verfolgt, Indûrin. Der Feind scheint etwas bemerkt zu haben, dass sich die Elben aufteilten. Wir nach Süden gingen und Legolas mit seiner Gefolgschaft nach Norden. Er wittert Gefahr unsererseits. Er denkt, wir könnten ihn angreifen.", erstattete der Späher Bericht. Indûrin nickte zustimmend und sah auf die weite Graslandschaft hinaus. Nichts war zu erkennen und dennoch spürte er die Verfolger, dicht hinter ihnen. Schnell huschte sein Blick wieder zu dem Kurier.  
  
"Wir dürfen nicht mehr auf offener Flur weiterreisen. Es ist zu gefährlich. Zu ungeschützt sind unsere Körper eine gute Übung für die Treffsicherheit der Südländer. Und wenn mich mein Elbenohr nicht täuscht, führen sie sogar Höllenhunde mit sich." Das Nicken des anderen bestätigte seinen Verdacht und Indûrin machte kehrt. Über die Schulter hinweg rief er seinem Bogenschützen ein paar Anweisungen zu, die er den anderen erteilen sollte. Er selbst machte sich daran, das Gepäck zusammenzusuchen und wieder ordentlich in kleine Reisebündel zu verschnüren. Liara kam ihm entgegen und machte sich daran, ihm zu helfen. Dennoch fing er hin und wieder einen fragenden Blick ihrerseits auf.  
  
"Was ist denn passiert, Indûrin?", fragte sie plötzlich unvermittelt, während sie einige Bündel in den Satteltaschen der Pferde verstaute. Unglücklicherweise blieb sie dabei mit ihrer kleinen silbernen Kette, die einen niedlichen Vogelanhänger aus Muschel hatte, hängen. Ein kleines Fluchen ihrerseits ließ Indûrin aufhorchen und zu ihr schauen, denn er hatte die ganze Zeit an eine andere Route gedacht. Er beobachtete, wie das Mädchen mit geschickten Fingern die Kette von dem Stück Stoff befreite und sich dann grimmig lächelnd zu ihm umdrehte. Ihr Ausdruck wurde fragend.  
  
"Wir werden verfolgt und es ist zu gefährlich auf offenem Gelände zu reisen. Zu viele könnten uns erspähen.", gab er knapp Antwort, dann hieß er sie wieder aufzusitzen, wie es auch die anderen schon alle getan hatten.. Das Mädchen seufzte tief und leidlich, ehe sie sich mühsam in den harten Sattel quälte. So hübsch und treu diese Tiere auch waren, gegen ein Auto in Mittelerde hätte sie ehrlich nichts einzuwenden gehabt.  
~*~  
Der Gestank im Lager ließ den großgewachsenen, eigentlich noch ziemlich jungen Mann immer mit einem Tuch vor der Nase umherlaufen. Wie brachten es diese Haradrim fertig, unter solchen Bedingungen zu leben? Es ekelte ihn schon, wenn er einen Dreckklumpen im Zimmer liegen hatte. Aber nein. Diese 'Menschen' (er zweifelte daran, ob man sie überhaupt als solche bezeichnen durfte) kochten neben den Stellen, an denen sie ihr Geschäft erledigten. Grauenhaft.  
  
Ûckhén widerstand dem Übelkeitsdrang und presste das Tuch noch fester auf das feine Näschen. Wie sehr er solche Zustände hasste. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Er hatte dem Hexenmeister seine Treue geschworen, obwohl er nichts mit Krieg am Hut haben wollte. Nie wollte er das. Wie auch kein anderer seines Volkes den Krieg liebte. Wenn er sich an die gemütlichen Schneehütten zu Hause erinnerte und sie hiermit verglich, wusste er auf Anhieb, wo er lieber sein wollte. In einer kuschelig warmen Schneehütte mit einem prasselnden Feuer und einer leckeren Suppe darüber hängend. Doch ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als seine Schuld abzuarbeiten. Er seufzte und trat in das Zelt des Hauptmanns der Haradrim ein. Nicht jedoch ohne vorher noch einmal gründlich Luft durch sein Taschentuch zu holen, denn in der Hütte musste er aus Respekt zum Oberbefehlshaber das Taschentuch ablegen. Diese Südländer konnten sehr ungemütlich werden, wenn man sie verärgerte.  
  
"Ihr habt nach mir senden lassen?" Ûckhéns Ton klang leicht beleidigt, denn dieser Mann der vor ihm stand war immer noch niedriger im Stand als er selbst, dennoch hatte ER nach IHM gesendet und nicht anders herum. Das grämte den feinen Generalen zutiefst. Misstrauisch lugte er den zerlumpte Pelzmäntel gekleideten Haradrim vor sich an. Das rote Haare war strähnig und fettig und fiel wie Algenkraut auf seine Schultern herab. Die, zu Schlitzen geformten Augen funkelten beinahe ebenso grausam wie die des Herrn.  
  
"General! Die Gruppe, die nach Süden vordringt, scheint keine kämpferischen Absichten zu verfolgen. Sie führen eine Frau mit sich und ansonsten sind sie nicht mehr als 5 Elben. Wir bitten um Abzug unserer Spähposten, denn wie es scheint werden sie oben im Norden gebraucht. Es heißt, der Prinz selbst ist unter den Elben, um ihren Wald zu verteidigen." Diese Nachricht ließ Ûckhéns Augen heller und gieriger strahlen. Der Prinz war oben im Norden? Das ging ja viel schneller, als sie sich erhofft hatten. Lüstern rieb er sich die Hände.  
  
"Und ihr seid wirklich sicher, dass es Prinz Legolas Thranduilion ist?", hakte er noch einmal nach, um auch ja Nummer sicher zu gehen. Sein Gegenüber Namens Guglo stimmte kopfnickend zu. Ûckhén kicherte zufrieden und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, dass ein Geschenk der Weihnachtsbescherung endlich öffnen durfte.  
  
"Gut so! Zieht die Truppen im Süden zurück und lass nur 10 Mann mit jeweils einem Höllenhund den anderen folgen. Vielleicht führen sie doch etwas im Schilde. Wer weiß?" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und ging umhangschwingend aus dem stickig stinkenden Zelt, um sich danach kurz neben dem Zelteingang zu übergeben. Seine Nasenspitze war weiß und dennoch erhellte ein zufriedenes Lächeln seine ernsten Züge.  
~*~  
Der scharfe Ritt, in dem das Pferd unter ihr galoppierte, marterte ihre ohnehin schon geschundenen Gelenke und Muskeln. Liara hing nur noch wie ein müder Sack auf dessen Rücken und versuchte krampfhaft nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren oder etwas bei einer unvorhergesehen Bewegung vom Pferd geschleudert zu werden. °Diese blöden Elben!°, dachte sie murrend. Keiner von ihnen schien zu bemerken, dass sie bald hinunterpurzeln und von den Hufen der Pferde zertrampelt werden würde. Die schönen Geschöpfe hatten ihre Augen überall und doch nicht dort, wo es angebracht wäre. Dennoch war es dem Mädchen zu peinlich, irgendetwas verlauten zu lassen, was ihren Unmut preisgegeben hätte. Mittlerweile hatten sie schon längst die Waldgrenze erreicht und überschritten. Das dunkle Gewirr der Pflanzen war beängstigend und fürchterlich erdrückend. Liara seufzte und sah mit Erstaunen die Bäume schnell an sich vorbeiziehen. Wie diese Pferde auch in diesem Wald noch so schnell vorankamen, war ihr ein Rätsel.  
  
"Sie folgen uns nicht mehr, Indûrin.", hörte sie auf einmal eine leise Stimme sagen, direkt vor ihr ritten Indûrin und noch ein anderer Elb. Der heimliche Zuhörer biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippen. Jetzt war sie schon seit 3 Tagen mit den Elben unterwegs und dennoch kannte sie nur Indûrin beim Namen. Es war einfach nur peinlich. Obwohl? War sie dazu verpflichtet jeden beim Namen zu nennen? Eigentlich ja nicht. Ihre schmerzenden Knochen und Gelenke unterstützten diesen Gedankengang herzlich. Denn ein Elb, der sich nicht darum kümmerte, ob es einem Mädchen gut ging, war es ihrer Meinung nach nicht wert beim Namen genannt zu werden. Außerdem hatte sie es sowieso satt so höflich und geschwollen zu sprechen. Langsam reichte es. Missmutig und mit heftigem Trotz in den Augen, starrte sie die beiden Elben vor sich an. Die langen Haare wehten spielend im Winde des scharfen Rittes.  
  
"Zum Glück. Aber trotzdem sollten wir immer noch Späher herumschicken. Vielleicht haben sie unseren Plan durchschaut.", kam plötzlich die ebenso leise Antwort und das Mädchen zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Es war selten, dass jemand während des Rittes auch nur ein Wort sprach. Die Luft, die sie einsaugte rasselte zischend und sie bemerkte belustigt die sich plötzlich einziehenden Köpfe als sie lautstark maulte.  
  
"Können wir endlich mal wieder eine Rast einlegen!? Ich kann bald nicht mehr. Und obendrein habe ich Hunger." Sie blickte befriedigt in das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Elben, dessen Namen sie kannte. Hatte er auch Notiz von ihr genommen? Doch wider ihre Erwartungen bildete sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf seinen Zügen.  
  
"Du bist einem Hobbit sehr ähnlich, Liara." Das Mädchen schaute verwirrt und dumm wie ein Schaf drein. iHobbit/i? Was war das? Hatte nicht schon irgendwer etwas von iHobbits/i erwähnt? Nun drehte sich auch der andere Elb um und ein ebenso breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.  
  
"Für wahr, Indûrin. Du hast recht. Der Stamm der Hobbits hat sich doch wohl nicht mit den Menschen vermischt?" Einige Elben lachten leise und das Mädchen bekam einen hochroten Kopf. Das war ja gründlich nach hinten losgegangen. Sie entschloss sich, eine beleidigte Miene zu ziehen und abweisend zu antworten.  
  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht, Wer oder Was ein Hobbit ist, aber ich habe trotzdem Hunger und ich will mich ausruhen." Sie musste etwas unglaublich komisches gesagt haben, denn nun wurde das Lachen des schönen Volkes noch lauter. Indûrin verhielt sein Pferd im Schritt, sodass sie zu ihm aufschließen konnte.  
  
"Hab noch etwas Geduld! Wenn wir bei den Vorläufern der Berge angelangt sind, werden wir rasten. Es dauert nicht mehr lange." Indûrin sprach besänftigend und gutmütig, doch das Mädchen murrte nur unwillig. Der Elb kicherte und Liara schenkte ihm einen vernichtenden Blick.  
  
"Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ein Hobbit ist, aber ich hoffe, es war keine Beleidigung", meckerte sie widerwillig. Erneut ertönte ein mehr oder weniger unterdrücktes Lachen in der Stille des Waldes.  
  
"Ein Hobbit? Nun es ist nichts schlechtes. Hobbits sind ein kleines Völkchen, das im Westen Mittelerdes lebt. Sie nennen es selbst das 'Auenland'. Ich war noch nie dort. Wir Elben wandern erst gen Westen, wenn der Ruf unerträglich wird und unser Herz nach Frieden und Seligkeit nur so verlangt. Aber Legolas...", Indûrin beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie das Mädchen aufmerksamer wurde und musste unwillkürlich seufzen, "...er war dort. Zum Geburtstag des Hobbits Frodo."  
  
"Du hast schon von ihm erzählt. (Sie hat absichtlich nicht 'Du erwähntest ihn' gesagt) Er war der Ringträger, richtig?" Der Elb nickte mit einem freudigen Lächeln. Er war froh, dass sie sich etwas gemerkt hatte, dass er ihr erzählt hatte.  
  
"Nur verstehe ich den ganzen Sinn nicht, der hinter diesem Krieg stand.", fuhr sie grübelnd fort. "Wie kann jemand um einen winzigen Ring kämpfen?" Liara schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, als erwarte sie eine Antwort, doch ihr Begleiter schwieg. Das Mädchen drehte den Kopf nach einiger Zeit enttäuscht nach vorne, weil sie nicht mehr mit einer Antwort rechnete.  
  
"Jeder Krieg ist sinnlos.", vernahm sie plötzlich seine Worte, die so überraschend kamen, dass sie fast vornüber vom Pferd gerutscht wäre. "Aber was den Ring betrifft, so war es der Ring der Macht. In ihm war all das Böse, dass existierte vereint und verlieh seinem Herren, Sauron, grausame Macht."  
  
"War Sauron ein Zauberer?", Indûrin warf einen raschen Seitenblick auf das Mädchen und nahm wahr, dass ihre Augen interessiert und neugierig glitzerten. Interessierte sie sich so sehr dafür? War sie vielleicht an den dunklen Seiten Mittelerdes interessiert? Indûrin schwieg einige Zeit, da er nicht erwägen konnte, ob er so viel von der Geschichte seiner Welt preisgeben durfte. "Warum möchtest du das wissen?", fragte er deshalb ausweichend, jedoch ohne sie anzusehen. Hätte er es getan, wäre ihm der überraschte Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau aufgefallen.  
  
"Willst du es mir nicht sagen? Wenn es dir unangenehm ist, dass ich frage, werde ich dich nicht weiter nerven." Ihr Ton klang keineswegs verletzt oder ungeduldig. Sie hatte es ganz ruhig gesagt. Und dennoch beschlich den Elben ein Schamgefühl. Vielleicht dachte sie jetzt, er vertraute ihr nicht oder hielt sie für unzurechnungsfähig. Er wusste ja nicht, dass sie nur fragte, um ihre Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu lenken außer ihrer Herkunft und wie sie es überhaupt schaffen sollte nach Hause umzukehren. Außerdem wollte sie sich von dem Gedanken an den überirdisch schönen Elbenprinzen ablenken. Das Plätschern des Wassers, durch das die Pferde sich nun kämpften, ließ ihn vorerst aufhorchen. Ein freundliches Lächeln auf den Lippen, drehte er sich zu Liara um.  
  
"Ich werde es dir später erzählen. Jetzt werden wir erst einmal eine kleine Rast einlegen. Aber zuvor möchte ich etwas verbessern, was ich einst zu dir sagte." Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Ich erzählte dir vom Tod von Dalâdir, der einstigen Freundin des Prinzen, die vor 600 Jahren starb. Es war nur Gandalf, der Zauberer an ihrer Seite. Aragorn und Gimli erzählte ich später unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit die ganze Geschichte. Gimli der Zwerg ist neben mir Legolas bester Freund, auch wenn sie ununterbrochen streiten." Indûrin lachte und gab seinem Pferd daraufhin die Sporen, um die Rast anzukündigen.  
~*~  
Ein knackender Ast ließ die Elben die Ohren spitzen und aufmerksam in den Halbschatten des Waldes spähen. Es war verdächtig ruhig. Zu ruhig, wenn sie es genaustens bedachten. Die Höllenhunde haben schon längere Zeit keinen Laut mehr von sich gegeben und der Gestank, den der Wind mit sich führte, roch bestialischer als zuvor. Durch den Halbschatten eines Baumes huschte eine schmale, große Gestalt, bis sie ein besonders dick verstricktes Stück Buschwerk erreicht hatte. Eine zweite Gestalt trat hervor und berührte den Ankömmling leicht an der Schulter. Dieser fuhr sofort herum, den Bogen zum Schuss bereit gespannt, den Pfeil angelegt.  
  
"Ich bin es nur.", flüsterte eine erschrockene Stimme sanft in den Wind, sodass es für ein Säuseln dessen gehalten werden konnte. Der Bogen senkte sich und ein erleichterter Ausstoß von Luft war zu vernehmen.  
  
"Was ist? Habt ihr etwas entdecken können? Irgendwie ist es verdächtig ruhig. Keine einzige Tinúviel, die um diese Zeit so wunderschön zwitschern und mit ihrem Gesang den Wald erfüllen und nicht ein einziger von den Zirperkirpern ist zu vernehmen, mein Freund. Es ist unheimlich und mein Herz wird von einem großen Schatten bedeckt. Es ist so, als ob wir etwas übersehen hätten. Ist der Feind doch schon näher, als wir denken? Hat er ein Mittel gefunden, uns zu blenden und zu täuschen?" Legolas sprach schnell, aber sehr leise zu einem seiner Späher. Dieser schüttelte als Antwort den Kopf und sagte dann ebenso zurückhaltend:  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Legolas. Es sind immer nur die Rinder von Araw zu erspähen. Sie ziehen langsam näher und sind schon fast am Waldesrand weiter südlich angelangt. Nur als kleine Punkte zu erkennen, aber unsere Späher haben sie entdeckt. Sie ziehen sehr zielstrebig und ungewöhnlich schnell weiter..." Legolas wurde hellhörig und seine scharfen Augen spähten gen Süden in den Wald hinein. Sein Blick verriet Angst und Schrecken.  
  
"Wieso wurde mir nicht davon Bericht erstattet?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll und erzürnt. Der Elb ihm gegenüber sah ihn erstaunt an, erwiderte aber sofort etwas.  
  
"Wir hielten es für unwichtig.", antwortete er zögernd, unsicher wie der Prinz reagieren konnte. Legolas sonst gutmütige Augen blitzten verheißungsvoll.  
  
"Unwichtig?! Nun weiß ich, wieso sich ein Schatten in meinem Herzen breit macht! Wir müssen sofort alle Späher und Bogenschützen versammeln. Nur so haben wir noch eine Chance!", zischte er böse. Als der andere ihn immer noch wie ein Schaf ansah, ließ sich der Prinz zu einer knappen Erklärung hinreißen.  
  
"Sie haben die Rinder als Deckung genutzt! Sicher haben sie sich an ihre Seiten gehangen und in gebührender Entfernung von uns vorangetrieben. Wir konnten nur die Rinder als Punkte wahrnehmen, aber nicht, dass der Feind sich unter ihnen befindet! Nun sind sie am Waldrand und haben genügend Deckung. Wir müssen schnell handeln. Tolo gwanin! [1]" Und schon war Legolas hinter den Bäumen verschwunden. Der Späher schaute ihm geschockt nach. Hatte der Prinz recht und sie hatten etwas übersehen? Ihn schauderte. Wenn das mal gut ging. Einige Sekunden später rannte er Legolas nach.  
  
Sicheren Schrittes rannte Legolas durch das Blattwerk des Waldes. Die Angst saß in seinen Gliedern und es fiel ihm schwer so leise und unbemerkt voranzuhuschen wie zuvor. Ungewiss, was auf ihn zukommen würde, stürmte er weiter Richtung Süden. Hoffentlich hatten seine Gefährten die Gefahr auch bemerkt. Rasenden Atems sah er sich um. Nirgends war ein Zeichen zu sehen, dass ein Späher gab, wenn er seinen Prinzen oder einen anderen erkannte. Das ungute Gefühl in Legolas Brust wurde nagender und nahm an Gewalt zu. Das durfte doch nicht sein! Hatten die Haradrim die Elben etwa überrascht?  
  
Ein leises Knacken im Dickicht ließ ihn herumfahren. Seine scharfen Augen versuchten etwas im Dunkel der Bäume zu erspähen, jedoch gelang es ihm nicht. Ein leises, bedrohliches Knurren war zu hören und Legolas wusste, dass er umzingelt war. Noch ehe er im nächsten Moment den Bogen heben konnte, hörte er ein Zischen in der Luft, was von einer Axt oder Keule hervorgerufen wurde und ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch seinen Körper. Noch ehe der Körper mit einem dumpfen Laut zu Boden auf dem weichen Waldboden aufschlug, war der Elb bewusstlos.  
~*~  
Der Rastplatz war eine kleine Erhöhung, ein winziger Vorläufer der Berge von Düsterwald, auf deren Kamm sie sich niederließen. Liara hatte gefragt, ob eine Senke nicht besser gewesen wäre, damit der Feind sie nicht erspähen konnte, wenn er ihnen folgte, aber Indûrin hatte es ihr erklärt.  
  
"Es ist besser, wenn wir den Feind sehen und schneller bemerken, als er uns", hatte er begonnen zu erklären und das Mädchen scharf angesehen. "Wenn wir in einer Senke rasten würden, würden wir Gefahr laufen, dass der Feind uns unbemerkt umzingelt. Und ehe wir es bemerkten, wäre es vielleicht zu spät." Mit diesen Worten war er gegangen, nachdem Liara zustimmend genickt hatte. Es war schon verwunderlich, von welcher Seite man alles hier betrachten musste. Nichts war so einfach und geregelt, wie in ihrer Welt. Irgendwie lauerten hier ständig Gefahren und dem Mädchen kamen die Problem von zu Hause fast lächerlich vor.  
  
Der kleine Fluss plätscherte munter an ihrer rechten Seite entlang. Etwas schneller als zuvor, denn eine kleine Steigung konnte er schon hinabschnellen, sodass er an Geschwindigkeit zunahm. Sie setzte sich nahezu des Ufers und starrte unbewegt in das dahinschnellende Wasser, eine kleine Melodie summend.  
  
"Aber wieso?", hörte sie plötzlich eine weit entfernte Frauenstimme hysterisch rufen. Sie hallte in den Ohren des Mädchens und Liara drehte sich suchend um. Jedoch konnte sie niemanden entdecken.  
  
"Was tut ihr!? Ich verstehe euer Sinnen nicht!" Die Frau klang verängstigt und schien in Not zu sein. Jedoch wusste das Mädchen nicht, wer sie bedrohte. Außerdem schien die Stimme nur in ihrem Kopf zu existieren, denn die Elben einige Meter weiter hinter ihr, hörten allen Anschein nach nichts. Plötzlich breitete sich eine gähnende Schwärze in ihrem Kopf aus und auch die Bilder vor ihren Augen begannen zu verschwimmen. Sie schwankte leicht, hockte sich aber gleich wieder hin, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Sie wollte nach Indûrin rufen, dass er kommen sollte, jedoch drang kein laut aus ihrer Kehle. Ihr Körper schien auf einmal nicht mehr da, und sie in einen anderen Raum versetzt zu sein. Sie fand sich in einem Raum von unendlichem Schwarz wieder. Kein einziger Lichtschimmer drang zu ihr hindurch. Suchend drehte sie sich viele male um sich selbst ehe sie plötzlich wieder etwas hörte, doch diesmal schien ein Mann zu sprechen und diesmal sah sie zwei schemenhafte Gestalten vor sich. Sie konnte das Gesicht der verängstigten Frau sehen. Sie hatte eine feine, jedoch keine Stupsnase und grüne Augen, in denen das Mädchen glaubte Sternenlicht zu sehen. Sie schien in Panik vor dem Mann.  
  
"Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit das Unheil zu verhindern. Nur so..." Die Frau wich noch einen Schritt zurück. Wasser umspielte ihre Fußgelenke. Sie schrie plötzlich und versuchte ihrem Verfolger zu entkommen, jedoch schien es nicht zu gelingen. Der Schrei hallte laut in Liaras Kopf wider und sie versuchte verzweifelt die Frau zu erreichen, die bedroht wurde, doch plötzlich riss sie die Augen auf und sah hektisch um sich. Sie lag keuchend auf dem Boden und starrte dann den Hügel hinab zu den ersten Bäumen.  
  
Einige Zeit bleib sie so liegen, um sich einen klaren Gedanken zu verschaffen. Nur ein klarer Gedanke musste es sein. Immer noch völlig überrumpelt, richtete sie sich auf und sah sich irritiert um. Dass hier eine Frau geschrieen hatte, schien nur sie bemerkt zu haben, oder war es alles Einbildung? Das Herz in ihrer Brust beruhigte sich allmählich und schlug langsamer. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten nicht mehr wirr herum, sondern ordneten sich zu einem Bild. Da war eine Frau gewesen, die anscheinend bedroht wurde. Aber von wem? Sollte sie mit Indûrin darüber sprechen? Das Mädchen stützte verzweifelt den Kopf in beide Hände und dachte nach. Jedoch wollte ihr der Name des Mannes einfach nicht einfallen.  
  
Allmählich bildete sich ein selbstspöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Das war nur Einbildung gewesen. Die ganzen Strapazen der letzten Zeit hatten sie etwas fantasieren lassen. Sie redete sich ein, es sei nicht wichtig und beschloss, niemanden ein Wort darüber zu erwähnen. Es würde nur noch unnötigen Aufruhr mit sich bringen. Alle hier hatten ohnehin schon genug mit sich zu tun. Sie war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie Indûrin fast wieder mal nicht bemerkt hätte, jedoch war der Schreck nicht allzu groß, als er sie ansprach. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte man sich auch an die Anschleichtechnik der Elben.  
  
"Wir brechen sofort auf! Komm schnell! Die Haradrim sind uns näher, als wir dachten. Sie haben uns wahrscheinlich schon längst den Weg nach Gondor abgeschnitten. Wir müssen woanders lang. Vorerst, habe ich entschieden, bringen wir dich nach Bruchtal. Dort wirst du einige Zeit bleiben können." Er packte ihre hand und zog sie mit sich fort zu den Pferden. Liara verdrehte ungewollt die Augen, als sie das kauende und Grasmampfende Tier vor sich sah. Es musterte sie neugierig, so als wollte es sagen: "Na du! Da bist du ja wieder. Ich freu mich schon richtig drauf dich zu foltern."  
  
Jedoch blieb nicht viel Zeit im Selbstmitleid zu versinken, denn die Elben saßen schon auf ihren Pferden. So zog sich auch Liara widerwillig auf den Rücken ihres Pferdes, dass belustigt schnaubte.  
  
"Ja, ja! Lach du nur. Aber du wirst sehen, früher oder später, werde ich auch reiten lernen." Das Tier unter ihr warf belustigt seine Mähne zurück, als hätte es das Mädchen verstanden. Liara lachte über diese Geste. Denn die Pferde konnten sie ja nicht verstehen. Jedoch wurde all das mit einem überraschten Ausdruck aus Indûrins Augen beobachtet. Vielleicht hatte das Pferd sie ja wirklich verstanden.  
  
Das Mädchen presste ihre Unterschenkel in die Flanken des Reittieres und weiter ging die Reise. Diesmal nach Westen, quer durch den Düsterwald Richtung Bruchtal.  
~*~  
Ein stetiges, immer im gleichen Abstand tropfendes Geräusch, ließ die Gestalt in der dunklen Ecke, gelehnt und gekettet an das kalte Gemäuer des kleinen Raumes zu sich kommen. Seine Augen waren halbgeschlossen und er blinzelte leicht in die düstere Atmosphäre hinein. Die langen Haare hingen zerzaust und wirr über seine Schulter. Der Kopf wog schwer und dröhnte immer noch. Bei der kleinsten Bewegung fuhr ein ohnmächtiger Schmerz durch denselben. Es war unerträglich düster und unheimlich in diesem...Verlies, wie der Elb erschrocken feststellen musste, als er die Augen weiter und länger offen halten konnte, um so seine Umgebung näher zu betrachten. Es roch faulig und modrig und an den Wänden waren Spuren des Verfalls und des Schimmels zu erkennen. Kein Licht erhellte seine Zelle. Allerhöchstens der schwache, rötliche Fackelschein, der durch den kleinen Schlitz des Guckloches der Tür hindurchfiel. Dennoch war es nicht genug um die müden Augen des Prinzen zu trösten. Die Dunkelheit war bedrückend und beängstigend. Elben hassten dunkel feuchte Erdlöcher wie dieses. Und die Tatsache, dass seine Hände über ihm mit einer schweren, kalten Eisenkette verbunden, an einer Einrichtung über seinem Kopf festgekettet waren und sein Beine ebenfalls durch dicke Ketten eingeschränkt wurden, machten es nicht erträglicher.  
  
Ein verzweifelter Laut entwich der Kehle des Elben, als er seine hoffnungslose Lage genaustens erfasst hatte. Hier kam er keinesfalls allein heraus. Bestenfalls mit etwas Unterstützung, aber wer würde das hier tun? Je länger er wachte, desto größer wurde sein Groll. Wieso hatte er es nicht bemerkt, dass der Feind eine hinterhältige Methode anwandte? Wieso hatte er sie nicht gehört? War er so sehr abgelenkt gewesen? Er musste es in Gedanken kleinlaut zugeben. Er hatte sich nicht auf den Kampf konzentriert und ihn ernst genommen, wie er es eigentlich hätte tun sollen. Seine Probleme, die in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen waren, waren wichtiger gewesen.  
  
Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn der Gedanke an seine Gefährten und in seinem Magen nagte ein noch größeres Vorwurfsgefühl. Er hatte fahrlässig gehandelt. Nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für seine Männer. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie in ebenso einem Loch festsaßen wie er oder dass sie gar tot waren vergrößerte die Selbstschuldgefühle noch um einiges mehr. Wie lange hatte er schon gelebt? Und wie lange hatte er Zeit gehabt Erfahrungen zu sammeln, in Sachen Kampf, Befehl, Edelmut, Besonnenheit und Ehre. Dennoch hatte er all das nicht berücksichtig, sondern nur an sich gedacht.  
  
Wie viele Tage hing er schon hier, fragte er sich immer wieder in Gedanken. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, denn er war bewusstlos gewesen. Vielleicht 2-3 Tage. Vielleicht mehr. Tatsache war, dass seine Hände taub waren und seine Beine keinerlei Reaktion meldeten, wenn er versuchte, sie zu bewegen. Es war kalt und er fürchtete schon ernsthaft, dass diese Gliedmassen abgefroren waren. Was durchaus möglich war, wenn die Durchblutung so durch die Ketten gehemmt wurden.  
  
Seine Musterung wurde unterbrochen, als ein quietschender Laut von der Tür ertönte. Ein Schlüssel wurde im Schloss umgedreht, eine Vorhängekette abgemacht und ein weiteres Schloss geöffnet. Das alles sagten ihm seine feinen spitzen Ohren. Er musste grimmig lächeln. So gut schloss man ihn also ein. Fürchtete man sich etwa vor ihm? Die Tür wurde geöffnet und grelles rotes Licht blendete die an Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen kurz, doch dieser Moment ging schnell vorbei und er konnte die klaren Umrisse einer großen Gestalt erkenne, die auf ihn zukam. Das Gesicht war ernst und hatte grausame Züge, die Legolas fast erschaudern ließen. Doch er hatte gelernt seine Gefühle und Regungen hinter der Maske des selbstbewussten Prinzen zu verstecken.  
  
Der Mann trat näher. Schütteres braunes Haar viel ihm ins Gesicht und die fast roten Schlitzaugen verliehen ihm etwas teuflisches. Die krumme Nase, die mindestens 3 mal gebrochen schien, thronte in seinem Gesicht wie der Gockel auf dem Mist, dachte der Elbenprinz angeekelt. Die Haut im Gesicht um den Mund und die Stirn, war von Narben übersät. Kurz vor ihm blieb die Gestalt stehen und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Ein hässlich, grimmiges Lächeln malte eine Fratze auf sein Gesicht, als er herablassend zu dem Elben sprach.  
  
"Prinz Legolas Thranduilion von Düsterwald, nehme ich an." In Legolas wallte Zorn auf. Dieser herablassende Ton, in dem er mit ihm sprach, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht.  
  
"Welcher zweifelhaft hoheitsvollen Ehre darf ich mir denn gewiss werden? Ihr seid meines Namens ja schon geläufig.", antwortete er ebenso bissig und abschätzend. Jedoch verstummte er sofort, als ein stechender Schmerz über seine Brust fuhr. Es brannte mörderisch und etwas warmes sickerte seine Brust hinab. Legolas suchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken und hob langsam den Kopf, um den Urheber auszumachen. Dort stand ein stinkender Ork mit einer Peitsche in der Hand an der Seite dieses Mannes. Er musste wohl, ohne das Legolas es wahrgenommen hatte, mit in die Zelle gekommen sein. Der Ork bleckte bösartig die Zähne und sah ihn mordlustig an. Legolas fuhr ein kalter Schauer durch die Glieder. Dieser verdammte Ork würde ihn auf der Stelle umbringen, wenn da nicht dieser Mann wäre. Aber wer war er?  
  
"Man nennt mich den schwarzen Lord.", vernahm er plötzlich eine kratzige Stimme. °Was für ein Name°, dachte Legolas und rollte in Gedanken die Augen. Der schwarze Lord. Hörte sich...sonderbar an. Das war aber auch das einzige gewesen, was er von sich gegeben hatte und er schien keine Anstalten zu machen irgendwie fortzufahren, stattdessen knurrte er kurz etwas, das wie 'Ûckhén' klang, worauf einige Sekunden später ein weiterer Mann in der Tür stand. °Ein Lossoth°, schoss es dem Elben durch den Kopf. Dieser Mann gehörte bestimmt dem Friedliebenden Volk der Lossoth, an. Die Merkmale in seinem Aussehen und der Abscheu, der in des Mannes Augen lagen, als ekelte er sich vor allem hier, bewiesen es dem Prinzen. Außerdem war sein Gesicht nur mürrisch und verstellt und nicht durch und durch grausam. Aber was hatte ihn dazu bewegt, diesem grausamen Mann zu dienen? Legolas suchte vergeblich eine Erklärung in den Augen des Menschen mit dem schwarzen lockigen Haar.  
  
"Was starrst du so, Elb?", fuhr dieser ihn kurz darauf an. Legolas zuckte zusammen, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht ab.  
  
"Durchsuch ihn, du stinkender Lurch! Na mach schon!", ertönte wieder die eisige Stimme des Mannes mit dem Vollbart. Der Mann namens Ûckhén machte sofort ein paar Schritte auf Legolas zu. Dieser verkrampfte sich immer mehr, als die Hände seines Gegenübers schamlos über seinen Körper glitten und in das Hemd und die Hosenbeine fuhren. Wenn es dem anderen genauso peinlich war, wie ihm selbst, konnte er das gut verbergen, denn er durchsuchte den Elben unbeirrt weiter. Dann, nach einer schier endlos erscheinenden Zeit, ließ er von ihm ab und wagte kaum den Kopf nach seinem Meister zu drehen. Ekel wallte in Legolas und sein Stolz hatte einen Kratzer erlitten.  
  
"Verzeiht, Hoheit, aber dieser Gefährte hat keines der Sachen oder Gegenstände bei sich, was es sein könnte. Und auch kein besonderes Merkmal auf dem Körper, soweit ich es beurteilen kann." Legolas Augen weiteten sich bei jedem Wort ungläubig. Sie suchten etwas? Und das sollte er haben? Oder auch nicht, wie sich nun herausstellte. Dieser Ûckhén hatte 'Gefährten' erwähnt. Schwante diesen auch nichts gutes? In Legolas regte sich eine dunkle Vorahnung. Es musste etwas wichtiges sein. Etwas, dass wie der Ring der Macht war. Sonst würden solche Kerle nicht danach suchen, da war er sicher.  
  
"Verdammt.", knurrte der andere nur, blieb jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen. "Aber ich dachte mir gleich, dass wir nicht beim ersten Mal fündig sein würden. Jedoch hatte ich erwartet, dass ein Elb...", er unterbrach sich und drehte sich ruppig um.  
  
"Und was soll nun mit ihm geschehen, Herr?", fragte Ûckhén unsicher und streifte den Elben mit einem kurzen Blick. Immer noch sickerte Blut aus dem langen Peitschenstriemen und sein Gesicht war fahl und blass.  
  
"Woher soll ich das wissen. Lass dir etwas einfallen. Folter ihn, aber lass ihn nicht in die Freiheit. Sonst wird es sehr schwer für uns." Damit ging er. Jedoch blieben der Ork und der Lossoth bei dem Elben in der Zelle. Ûckhén rümpfte die Nase. Er machte so etwas nicht gerne, aber er musste seinem Herrn gehorchen. Er wusste er SOLLTE den Elben foltern.  
  
"Ich überlasse ihn dir, Ukhuck. Aber merke dir! Du darfst ihn nicht umbringen. Er muss am Leben bleiben." Der Ork nickte grimmig jedoch tief befriedigt und drehte sich zu dem angeketteten Prinzen. Legolas konnte tiefes Bedauern in den Hasserfüllten Augen sehen. Sicher war er verstimmt darüber, dass er sein Opfer nicht umbringen durfte. Ûckhén machte, dass er aus der Zelle kam und als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und verriegelte hörte er das Zischen der Peitsche und kurz darauf das Aufklatschen auf einem Körper. Und wieder einmal drehte sich ihm der Magen um.  
~*~  
"Wann machen wir denn endlich mal wieder eine Rast!? Ich halt es kaum noch auf dem Pferd aus und meine Kehrseite spüre ich schon gar nicht mehr!", murrte Liara verstimmt. Der Elb versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Wie oft hatte sie die letzte Zeit schon danach gefragt?  
  
"Sei froh, dass du sie nicht spürst. Es erspart dir üble Schmerzen.", versuchte er es mit einem Scherz. Ein bitterböser Blick ihrerseits war die Antwort auf den missglückten Versuch.  
  
"Ich finde das überhaupt nicht komisch Indûrin! Wann kommen wir denn endlich nach Bruchtal!?", seufzte sie ungeduldig und ihr Blick wanderte zum Stand der Sonne, die schon längst den Horizont überschritten hatte. °Was gäbe ich jetzt darum wieder zu Hause in meinem weichen Bett zu liegen. Ich kann nicht mehr. Dieser Ritt macht mich alle!° klagte sie in Gedanken. Laut wollte sie es nicht aussprechen, es kam ihr zu undankbar vor. Diese Reise hatten die Elben ja nur angetreten, um sie nach, wie hieß es doch gleich? Ach ja! Minas Tritt oder so zu bringen. Aber was sollte da schon besser sein als bei den Elben? Fakt war, dass sie nach Hause wollte. Einfach nur nach Hause.  
  
'Und das willst du wirklich? Du willst nicht in Mittelerde verweilen?', hörte sie plötzlich eine sanfte Stimme. Die Stimme einer Frau. Verwirrt blickte sie um sich. Wer sprach da?  
  
'Du kannst mich nicht sehen, Liara. Beantworte nur meine Frage. Du willst nach Hause?' Das Mädchen nickte ohne zu überlegen. Ja sie wollte nach Hause. Sie wollte endlich wieder ein geregeltes Leben haben. Sie wollte nicht diese Strapazen auf sich nehmen.  
  
'Du willst also auch aus dieser Welt fliehen?' Nun hielt Liara das Pferd an. Die Elben bemerkten ihr Zögern nicht und ritten weiter, bis sie hinter dem nächsten Hügel verschwanden.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie verwirrt. Was hieß hier fliehen?  
  
'Du kannst immer hierher zurückkommen, wenn du möchtest. Du allein kannst es.', fuhr die Frau fort.  
  
"Wer bist du?", flüsterte das Mädchen unsicher. Die Frau lachte.  
  
'Ich bin auch jemand wie du. Nur das mir 5 andere Dimensionen zustehen. Ich bekam den Auftrag, dich zu geleiten und dir zu helfen, deine Kräfte zu lenken, bis du es allein beherrscht.'  
  
"Also bin ich durch dich hierher gekommen!" Der Ruf des Mädchens hallte über die Wiese, sodass die Elben, die schon eine weite Strecke voraus waren, herumfuhren. Indûrin bemerkte das Fehlen der jungen Frau und seufzte schwer. Hatte sie auf eigene Faust eine Rast gemacht? Aber das war gefährlich. Sie musste bei den Elben bleiben. Schnell wendete er sein Pferd und ritt die Strecke zurück.  
  
'Nein. Das warst du selbst. Nur jetzt willst du nach Hause?'  
  
"Ja...", war die Antwort. Liara spielte jedoch unsicher mit den Zügeln ihres Pferdes. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von alldem halten sollte.  
  
"Dann berühre das Licht, dass vor dir zu sehen ist.' Liara sah sich um. Und wirklich war dort ein heller Lichtpunkt. Ein Lichtpunkt, wie sie ihn schon einmal berührt hatte. Er hatte die Größe eines Knopfes und sie konnte ein Stück einer Straße sehen. Einer Betonstraße. Ohne weiter zu überlegen streckte sie die Hand nach dem leuchtenden etwas aus und berührte es.  
  
Wie schon zuvor auf ihrer ersten Reise, war es ihr, als würde sie vom Licht hineingezogen. Sie schloss die Augen, das Licht wurde immer greller und es schmerzte fürchterlich. Dann merkte sie nichts mehr.  
~*~ 


	8. 7 Hin und zurück

Huhu! ^_^ Da bin ich wieder! *lach* Jaja los wird man mich nicht ;) Ich nerv euch weiter! Mit oder ohne Kommentare/Reviews ^_^' Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen  
  
Disclaimer: Der muss heut mal wieder leer ausgehen ^^'  
Hin und zurück  
  
~*~  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig schlug sie die Augen auf und blinzelte ängstlich. Da. Der Stuhl, der Schreibtisch, ihr Computer und die Schrankwand mit übermäßig vielen Büchern in den Regalen, sodass sich das Holz ächzend bog. Einen überraschten Luftstoß zwischen den Zähnen hervorzischend, richtete sie sich auf dem weichen Bett auf. Die Finger entließen den weichen Stoff der Decke aus der festen Umklammerung und strichen stattdessen durch das lange blonde Haar. Das Mädchen stutzte, als sie die kleine Strähne, die neckisch ihre Wange kitzelte bemerkte und weitete die grünen Augen überrascht. Blond? Sie drehte die Strähne um einen Finger. Kein Zweifel. Auch jetzt, wo sie sie genau betrachtete, schimmerte das lange Haar in hellblonden und leicht rötlichen Tönen. Sie konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht verhindern. Aber dieses wich rasch einem verwirrten Ausdruck. Wieso wechselte ihre Haarfarbe zwischen den Welten?  
Der Gedanke an Mittelerde ließ sie hektisch herumfahren und zur Uhr starren. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Wie viele Minuten, Stunden, Tage, ja sogar Monate war sie fortgewesen? Doch der Blick zur Uhr, der sie eigentlich hatte aufklären sollen, war noch verwirrender, als das Gefühl, dass die Haarfarbe mal eben zwischen 2 Welten wechseln konnte. 16 Uhr und 30 Minuten. Geschwind schloss sie die Augen, um sie kurz darauf noch einmal ungläubig zu öffnen. Doch die beiden Zeiger wiesen ungerührt die selbe Uhrzeit auf, wie zuvor. Liara schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. Aber das bedeutete ja, dass sie nur etwa 1 Stunde fort gewesen war! Sie wollte und konnte das nicht so recht glauben! Sie war mindestens 1 ganze Woche in Mittelerde gewesen! Das war doch...aber so konnte es doch nicht...wieso war sie nur 1 Stunde abwesend gewesen?  
Während sie so auf die Uhr starrte, unfähig, auch nur einen Knochen zu rühren, kämpfte sich allmählich ein mehr oder weniger bedrückender Gedanke zu ihr durch. Was war, wenn sie das alles, die Ankunft, Legolas, die Reise mit Indûrin und den anderen Elben, geträumt hatte? Es war nicht ausgeschlossen und sowieso die vernünftigste Erklärung für ihre momentane Situation. Wer wandelte schon zwischen 2 Welten hin und her? Dafür gab es keine Erklärungen und bisher auch keine Erfahrungen, dass solche anderen 'Dimensionen' tatsächlich existierten. Nur um sicher zu gehen stürmte sie aus ihrem Zimmer und polterte die Treppe so laut hinunter, dass man Angst haben musste, das Holz berste unter ihrem Schritt. Die letzte Stufe übersprang sie locker und landete glücklich auf den Fließen. Den Schmerz, der ihr dabei durch die Glieder fuhr, ignorierte sie, nahm ihn gar nicht wahr, wollte ihn nicht wahrhaben.  
Wie ein Flitzebogen schnellte sie zur Tür des Arbeitszimmers, kam schlitternd davor zum stehen und riss die Tür auf, sodass ihre Eltern ärgerliche Laute ausstießen und sie genervt betrachteten.  
"Wie lange war ich fort? Sind schon Tage vergangen?", platzte es aus ihr heraus. Jedoch, als sie in die Gesichter ihrer Eltern sah und den äußerst genervten, ärgerlichen Ausdruck registrierte, wurde ihr Herz wieder schwerer und ihr Blick trübte sich, ehe sie ihn senkte. Also vermisst hatte man sie nicht. Hatte sie doch nur geschlafen und geträumt. Die Erkenntnis traf sie schwer und ein dicker Kloß erschwerte ihr das Atmen. Wie sehr hatte sie die Zeit genossen, die sie, ja wie es nun schien' geträumt hatte. Das sie es nur geträumt hatte, bohrte sich nagend in ihr kleines, ohnehin schon trauriges Menschenherz und hinterließ eine stechende Wunde.  
"'Schuldigung, dass ich gestört habe.", murmelte sie betroffen und machte Anstalten, die Tür wieder zu schließen. Jedoch hielt ein Ruf ihrer Mutter sie zurück. Das Mädchen trat noch einmal ein und blickte die junge Frau fragend an. Sie hatte einen verwunderten Ausdruck in den Augen stehen, als sie ihre Tochter musterte.  
"Sag mal, wo hast du das denn her? Und wie siehst du aus? Richtig erschöpft." Diese Worte saßen perfekt. Das Mädchen stand wie vom Donner gerührt vor ihren neugierigen Eltern. Mit zitternder Stimme wagte sie eine Frage.  
"Was...Was sagst du da?", fragte sie zitternd und erschrak vor ihrer eigenen dünnen, ängstlichen Stimme.  
"Stell dich doch nicht so dumm! Wir meinen den Fummel, den du anhast.", entgegnete ihr Vater unwirsch und ein ärgerlicher Unterton schwang mit.  
Das Herz in Liara's Brust pochte heftig, als sie es wagte, den Kopf abermals zu senken, um sich zu begutachten. Und was sie sah, ließ sie überrascht, sei es angenehm oder unangenehm, die Augen weit aufreißen. Sie spürte den musternden Blick ihrer Eltern auf sich ruhen, der gleichzeitig fragend und interessiert war. Sie trug noch ihr Reisegewand! Das, welches sie sich im Palast des Königs von Düsterwald ausgewählt hatte! Aber das bedeutete ja...  
"Ach das...Das ist...nichts...ich...wir haben einen Kostüm....ich meine ein...Theaterstück in...der ...ehm...Schule und wir...ich meine ich...Habe das...nunja...ehm...anfertigen lassen dafür. Ehm...war gar nicht so teuer...", fügte sie hastig hinzu, als sie die sich verengenden Augen ihres Vaters bemerkte. Seine Miene entspannte sich bei ihren letzten Worten und ihr Körper ebenfalls.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr jetzt eine Theatergruppe in der Schule habt.", bemerkte die Mutter verwundert und das Mädchen zuckte zusammen.  
"Nun ja. Ich...wir haben sie erst...vor kurzem gegründet und...na ja ich meine wir..." Verdammt! Wenn sie so weiterstotterte, glaubten ihr die Eltern sicher kein Wort! Sie selbst würde sich ja nicht einmal glauben.  
"Na jedenfalls haben wir jetzt eine.", endete sie rasch um weiteren Fragen zu entgehen. Rasch verließ sie das Zimmer und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie hörte noch ein Rufen.  
"Also wenn du es entbehren kannst, nachdem ihr fertig seid, könnten wir es ja bei E-Bay versteigern! Ist bestimmt ein Renner!" Angewidert von diesen Worten machte sie sich schnellen Schrittes zur Treppe und hinauf. Sie trug ihr Reisegewand! Es war ja aus feinster Seide angefertigt und jedoch hielt es warm. Es wäre bestimmt viel wert, jedoch setzte sich ein Gedanke in ihrem Hirn fest, dass sie es niemals verkaufen würde. Es war eine Erinnerung an...Sie stockte. Das bedeutete...Ja das bedeutete, sie hatte nichts von dem geträumt!  
Alles...Sie schluckte heftig. Alles war real! Real, wie ihre eigene Welt. Die Elben, der Prinz, die Bäume, Indûrin, einfach alles. Sie sank mit dem Rücken zur Schrankwand an deren Spiegel hinab in die Knie. Das war zuviel für sie auf einmal. Sie konnte es noch nicht richtig begreifen. So saß sie nun einige Zeit nur so da und starrte auf ihren Ranzen, den ein Drachenmuster zierte. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken, wie ein wilder Strudel und keinen einzigen davon konnte sie erfassen. Unbewusst begann sie, ein Lied vor sich hinzusummen. Ihr Lieblingslied. Vor allem der Refrain schien gerade in diesem Moment perfekt zu passen.  
' Tout est chaos À côté Tous mes idéaux: des mots Abîmés.... Je cherche une âme, qui Pourra m'aider Je suis Generation désenchantée' [1]  
Eine kleine Träne kämpfte sich unter ihren dichten Wimpern hervor und rollte langsam ihre Wange hinab. Einige Kratzer brannten, als die heiße, salzige Flüssigkeit mit ihnen in Kontakt kam. Das war der Moment, in dem sie es wagte, ihren Kopf zu drehen und in den Spiegel hinter sich zu sehen. Der leichte Schmerz hatte sie aus ihrer Verwirrung und Starre geholt. Sie blickte in ein gesund gerötetes, aber verdrecktes Gesicht, in dem 1 Augenpaar völlig verwirrt blinzelte. Das Reisegewand saß immer noch wie zuvor. Die Strapazen schienen ihm nicht das geringste ausgemacht zu haben. Ihrem Körper hingegen schon. Seufzend nahm sie den wieder zum Vorschein tretenden Schmerz entgegen, ohne den Blick von ihrem Spiegelbild abzuwenden. Was ging hier vor?  
Langsam stand sie auf, und begutachtete ihr Gewand von oben bis unten. Es stand ihr gut. Ein leises Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen und sie wand sich ab. Eitel war sie nicht. Und sie wollte es nicht werden. Da konnte ihr das Reisegewand noch so gut stehen. Schnell griff sie zur Bürste, um ihr zerzaustes Haar zu zähmen und die Knoten, die sich im Wind gebildet hatten, zu entfilzen. Sie würde ein Bad nehmen müssen, so wie sie aussah.  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet und das Mädchen stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus, denn durch die Ruckartigkeit in der Bewegung, die durch den Schreck entstanden war, ging die Bürste mit einem Rück durch einen besonders großen Knoten ihrer Haare. Nur, dass sie nun in ihrer Bürste verweilten. Ärgerlich wendete sie sich zu ihrem Bruder um.  
"Was willst du denn hier, Eric? Kannst du nicht vorsichtiger die Tür öffnen?" Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, war sie bei ihm und schloss den kleinen Bruder in die Arme. Dieser ließ es in seiner Verwirrung vorerst geduldig über sich ergehen. Liara vergrub das Gesicht in seinen ebenfalls blonden Haaren, die er heute zum Zopf trug. Sie liebte ihren Bruder abgöttisch, nur das Problem war, dass sie es nicht zeigen konnte. Leider. Wie oft hatte sie sich Vorwürfe deswegen gemacht? Wie sehr hatte sie ihn nun vermisst! Er war das einzige, was sie dazu bewegt hatte, nach Hause zu gehen. Abgesehen davon, dass ihr die ewige Reiterei auf die Nerven gegangen war. Eine unwillige Bewegung seinerseits ließ sie verstehen, ihn nicht noch weiter zu knuddeln und sie ließ von ihm ab.  
"Was hast du denn da an?", war die erste Frage, nachdem sie sich gegenüberstanden. Sie lachte leise und grinste ihn an.  
"Das würdest du mir ja eh nicht glauben!", bemerkte sie belustigt. Er schüttelte nun ebenfalls grinsend den Kopf. "Nein. Bestimmt nicht. Und eigentlich will ich es auch nicht wissen. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du wieder da bist.", er legte den Kopf während des Sprechens schief und so entging ihm der verblüffte Ausdruck auch nicht, den seine Schwester nun an sich hatte.  
"Aber...War ich denn nicht hier?", fragte sie ziemlich verwirrt und musterte ihn so, als ob er nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf wäre. Er schüttelte den Kopf. War sie denn gänzlich in eine andere Welt gelangt? Es sah wenigstens so aus. Eric redete mehrere Male auf sie ein, sie sah, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, doch erreichte kein Wort ihre Sinne. Zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, alles zu begreifen. Als sie sogar nicht auf die Scheibenwischer-Attacke reagierte, die er immer anwendete, wenn sie in solch einem Zustand war, zuckte er wie stets mit den Schultern und verließ das Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später hatte das Mädchen einen weitgehend klaren Kopf gefasst und wachte aus ihrer Art Trance auf.  
°Wenn ich schon die Möglichkeit habe zwischen zwei Welten zu entscheiden, werde ich das auch nutzen. Hier gefällt es mir nicht. Alle hacken nur auf einem rum, sind unzufrieden und ständig mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Sieht man ja an meinen Eltern! Die interessiert nur, was mit mir ist, wenn sie es vielleicht zu einem guten Preis bei E-bay versteigern können! In Mittelerde war das anders. Und außerdem würde ich eh nur 2-3 Stunden fehlen. Also, was tut es, wenn ich noch einmal zu den Elben gehe? Irgendwie habe ich mich da wohler gefühlt. So viel freier und ungezwungener.°  
Und wie auf Knopfdruck steuerte sie auf ihren Kleiderschrank zu und holte einen schwarzen Rucksack heraus, der ungefähr die Größe ihres Schulranzens hatte. °Modernste Technik scheinen die ja dort nicht unbedingt zu haben, wie mir scheint. War ja schon ein Wunder, dass ich ein Schaumbad nehmen konnte.° Nun betrachtete sie den Rucksack skeptisch von oben bis unten. Zugegeben er hatte viele Taschen. Sehr viele. Aber wenn sie schon einmal in ein untechnologisiertes Land reiste, wollte sie schon etwas mitnehmen, was die lange Weile vertreiben konnte. Kurzerhand und mit einem gekonnten Schwung aus dem Handgelenk, wurde das schwarze Teil in die nächste Ecke befördert und eine große, rote Tasche (sie war nun mindestens dreimal so groß, wie ihr vorheriger Rucksack) wurde zutage befördert. Letztendlich musste Liara jedoch feststellen, dass es höchst unpraktisch war, mit solch einem Gerät und dann auch noch vollbeladen, durch die holprige Gegend Mittelerdes zu stiefeln. Seufzend und widerwillig musste sie sich nun wohl oder übel auf die wichtigsten Sachen beschränken.  
Unter meist belanglosen und alltäglichen Sachen wie Unterwäsche und Socken (Kleidung wollte sie nicht mitnehmen, da diese neumodischen Jeans eh nur auffallen würden in Mittelerde und die Elben sie anscheinend für ein rauhbehautetes Wesen hielten, zog sie es vor, lieber doch mit ihrem Reisegewand vorlieb zu nehmen. Nur ein Mantel durfte mit, falls es doch zu kalt wurde und eine Decke, fand ebenso den Weg in den Rumpf des Rucksacks.), wanderte ihr MP3-Player inklusive Miniboxen mit hinein, die man auf die 100-fache Lautstärke aufdrehen konnte. Darunter gleich eingeschlossen ihre Lieblings CDs von 'Bad Religion' und 'Linkin' Park'. Danach ein kleines Feuerzeug, das sie in der Küchenschublade gefunden hatte (sie rauchte nicht, aber wer wusste denn, ob die Elben immer noch Feuer mit ein paar Steinen schlugen?), eine Taschenlampe und ein Becher voller Batterien (sonnenlichtaufladbare versteht sich) und noch einige kleine Sächelchen mehr, bei denen es sich in ihren Augen lohnte, mitgeführt zu werden.  
Selbst hatte sie es nicht bemerkt (und auch kein anderer ihrer Familie, denn diese war viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt), aber sie war etwas dreister und mutiger als früher. Frech und nie auf den Mund gefallen war sie schon seit ihrer Geburt, jedoch wurden diese Eigenschaften jahrelang durch irgendwelche Begebenheiten unterdrückt, die sich nun mit aller Macht wieder hervorkämpften.  
Ihr plötzlicher Tatendrang überraschte sie selbst aufs äußerste und sie konnte es kaum erwarten endlich wieder in Mittelerde zu sein. Als ihr Blick nach rechts fiel, stockte sie kurz. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und nur auf das, was vor ihr lag zu deuten. Sie musste schwer mit sich ringen, ob sie diesen Schritt tun sollte oder nicht. Es war sicherlich ein sehr kompliziertes und gefährliches Unterfangen, aber irgendwie konnte sie ihre E-Gitarre nicht einfach so vereinsamen lassen, auch wenn es nur für 2 Stunden war, wie sie selbst es schätzte. Die Gitarre lag glänzend und schimmernd vor ihr auf dem Boden. Von ihr ging ein Kabel aus, dass sich an einen Verstärker anschloss. (Auch der war mit sonnenlicht aufladbaren Akkus versehen, denn sie waren letztes Jahr auf einer Campingreise gewesen und konnten nirgendwo in der Wildnis eine Steckdose arrangieren. Also kauften sie gleich einen mit Akkus.) Es war ein handlicher Verstärker und deshalb musste das Mädchen auch grübeln, die Gitarre mitzunehmen oder nicht. Eigentlich verwunderte es Liara selbst, wie sie auf diese absurde Idee kam, denn schon lange lag das, eher unbenutzte, Musikinstrument in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Boden und staubte gemütlich vor sich hin. Auch das sie die Lust daran verloren hatte, lag an ihren Eltern. Jedoch war das eine andere Geschichte.  
Langer Rede kurzer Sinn. Schließlich wanderte das edle Stück in die Gitarrenhülle und das Kabel gleich mit dazu. Es konnte ja schließlich keinem schaden. Nur das Gewicht der Gepäckstücke war etwas beängstigend. Das Mädchen schulterte den Rucksack und schnappte sich Gitarre und Verstärker gleich dazu. Eigentlich war es erträglich. Aber wie sollte sie denn weite Strecken damit zurücklegen? Der Versuchung auch ihr Fahrrad aus dem Schuppen zu zerren und es mit sich zu nehmen, widerstand sie nur geradeso. Sicher wäre dies viel bequemer gewesen, erregte aber bestimmt ebensoviel Aufmerksamkeit wie ein schwarzes Kaninchen im Schnee.  
Ihre Gemütsverfassung war irgendwie vollkommen anders als vor, ja nur 2 Stunden! Schon allein dieser kurze Aufenthalt in Mittelerde hatte dazu beigetragen, ihr Selbstbewusstsein wieder etwas aufzubauen. Wenn auch nur vorerst in den wackeligen Grundsteinen, die zuvor so schön mühsam von ihrer Umgebung umgenietet worden waren.  
Ja sie war startbereit. Ihretwegen konnte es nun wieder nach Mittelerde gehen. Sie wollte Legolas unbedingt wiedersehen. (Das nur 2 Stunden vergangen waren, übersah sie gnädig) Es war falsch gewesen, zurückkehren zu wollen, aber nun wollte sie hier sofort wieder weg. Auch wenn sie ahnte, dass es nicht ewig so gehen konnte permanent die Welten zu wechseln. Aber nichtsdestotrotz vermisste sie den schönen großgewachsenen Elben, der spöttisch auf sie herabsah und sie meist nur wie weniger als Luft behandelte. Warum gerade ihn, wusste sie nicht so recht, aber ihr Herz schrie laut und deutlich nach dem knuffigen Elben. Der Gedanke, sich in den Schönling und dazu noch Prinzen Düsterwaldes verliebt zu haben, ließ sie urplötzlich rot anlaufen. Sie wollte ihn sofort wiedersehen! Worauf wartete man dann eigentlich noch? Sie konnte ja nicht im geringsten erahnen, dass Legolas dem Feind in die Hände gefallen war und nun in einem dunklen Loch festgehalten wurde. Einige Sekunden, aber scheinbar unüberwindbare Momente vergingen und dann fiel etwas sehr wichtiges ein.  
Wie sollte sie denn dorthin kommen, wenn sie nicht einmal wusste, wie? Wie erschlagen, sank sie samt Rucksack und anderer Gepäckstücke auf den weichen, roten Zimmerteppich und sah sich hilfesuchend um. Irgendwo hier musste doch auch dieser verflixte Lichtpunkt sein! Suchend und verzweifelt an ihrer Kette herumfummelnd, sah sie sich im Zimmer um. Was hatte ihr die 'Frau' gesagt? Sie konnte selbst bestimmen, ob sie zurückwollte oder nicht. Aber wie das vonstatten gehen sollte, hatte sie wohl aus Versehen unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Wieder und wieder drehte sie sich suchend um die eigene Achse. Warum nur, fluchte sie stumm, tauchte hier kein kleines, sie in sich saugendes, kleines Lichtpünktlein auf? Sie musste sich stark beherrschen das kleine Kettchen am Hals nicht aus Nervosität abzureißen und in diesem Moment sah sie es. Das kleine leuchtende etwas hing diesmal nicht in der Luft über ihrem Bett an der Wand, sonder im Spiegel. Ein erleichterter Seufzer ließ die Atmosphäre in dem Mädchenzimmer gewaltig besser werden. Da war sie. Ihre Eintrittskarte in ihre Traumwelt. Ohne sich weitere Gedanken zu machen, schnappte sie sich ihre Reiseutensilien und streckte den Finger nach dem Leuchtepunkt aus. Ein nur allzu bekanntes Gefühl riss sie augenblicklich mit sich fort.  
~*~  
Ein stetiges Tropfen des eiskalten, stinkenden Wassers erfüllte den sonst leeren Kerker. Und bis auf ein paar Staubmilben war auch keinerlei Getier anwesend, dass dem misshandelten und erniedrigten Elben, der an Fuß- u. Handgelenken angekettet war, hätte Gesellschaft leisten können. 2 Wochen oder mehr saß er hier in dieser grausamen Dunkelheit schon fest. Und jeden Tag wurde er aufs neue gepeinigt und gequält, sodass seine tiefen Wunden nicht einmal richtig verheilen konnten.  
Der einlullende und schmerzlindernde Vorhang des Schlafes, der Legolas noch einige Zeit umgab, wurde langsam weggezogen und immer mehr Schmerzen bahnten sich grausam den Weg zu seinem armen Bewusstsein. Ächzend und ein lautes Stöhnen, dass von den Schmerzen herrührte, unterdrückend, öffnete der Prinz die Augen. Sie waren an diese rabenschwarze Dunkelheit gewöhnt und er konnte sogar die Begrenzung der Mauern wahrnehmen, die ihn hier gefangen hielten. Allein der Schein einer schwachen Fackel, bereitete ihm bereits weitere Schmerzen, die seine an völlige Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen kundgaben. Seine Lage schien aussichtslos zu sein. Während der ersten Tage war er sicher gewesen, irgendwer würde kommen, ihn zu befreien. Jedoch kam er nach längerem Sinnen zu dem Schluss, dass anscheinend niemand wusste, wo er festgehalten wurde. Er selbst wusste es ja nicht.  
Jedoch waren das Grausamste nicht die Dunkelheit und die Prügel, die ihm alltäglich verabreicht wurde, um endlich preiszugeben, wo sich die Hobbits und der Zwerg aufhielten, sondern die unendliche Qual, genug Zeit zu haben, über alles Geschehene und Erlebte nachzudenken. In der Tat hatte er nachgedacht. Es fiel zwar schwer, auf Grund der stechenden Schmerzen in seinem Kopf, doch auch daran konnte man sich gewöhnen. Viel schmerzvoller war es, an die Tage vor den letzten 2 Wochen zu denken, als Liara aufgetaucht war und sein ganzes Leben in den Grundsteinen, erschüttert hatte. Immer wieder sann er darüber nach, ob es richtig gewesen war, sie so behandelt zu haben. Offensichtlich nicht, dass hatte ihm auch Indûrin klargemacht. Und egal wie der Prinz sich dagegen auch zu sträuben vermochte, es lag ihm etwas an dieser schüchternen, jedoch sturen Göre. Ja schüchtern war sie, auch wenn sie es nie eingestehen würde.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über das angespannte Gesicht, als er an ihre strahlenden Augen dachte, wie sie die seinen eisern festgehalten hatten und er spürte eine sich ausbreitende Wärme im gepeinigten und verletzten Elbenherz aufsteigen. Doch dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf, was unüberlegt war, denn die Schmerzen nahmen so nur noch zu. Er durfte nicht mehr an sie denken. Und wieso dachte er überhaupt erst an sie? Sie war frech, nicht einmal besonders hübsch (in diesem Fall versuchte er sich diese Tatsache einzureden, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen) und außerdem wusste niemand, wer sie war. Er wusste nicht das kleinste bisschen über sie. Und dennoch kam ihm ihre Art vertraut vor.  
"Da hört sich doch alles auf! Ein Elb, der grübelnd in einem dunklen Loch sitzt! 2 der Dinge, die in Mittelerde als unmöglich benannt wurden und doch trifft ebendies hier zu. Aber dann auch noch seine eigenen Freunde zu ignorieren, davon ward über die Elben nie etwas berichtet!"  
Geschockt und völlig desorientiert wandte der Prinz den Kopf nach allen Seiten. Den Schmerz außer acht lassend riss er die Augen weit und ungläubig auf, als er in der Dunkelheit einen großen, verfilzten Bart entdeckte.  
"Gimli?", rief er überrascht und völlig verständnislos.  
"Wie er leibt und lebt, Herr Elb", brummte es aus der gegenüberliegenden Ecke zurück. Legolas verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
"Was tust du hier?", fragte er überrascht. Ein uneindeutiges Knurren folgte.  
"Ich bat um Einlass, um dich hier unten zu besuchen und eine kleine Wiedersehensparty in einem gutriechenden Palastsaal zu feiern.", kam es schnippisch zurück. Gleich darauf folgte jedoch die richtige Antwort.  
"Nach was sieht es denn aus, Herr Elb?" Ein demonstratives Rasseln an schweren Ketten war zu hören. "Ich hänge hier nur mal eben so rum wie du!"  
Hatten sie Gimli also auch geschnappt! Es war bestürzend und verschlimmerte die Lage sichtlich. Jedoch musste er leise auf die Antwort seines alten Kampfgefährten lachen.  
"Was gibt es denn hier bitteschön zu kichern? Während du hier 3 Tage seelenruhig vor dich hingeschlummert hast, ohne auch nur die geringste Notiz von den Peitschenschlägen und Hilferufen deines Freundes zu nehmen, leistete mir stets ein stinkender Ork Gesellschaft am Krankenbett. Oh ich schwöre dir Legolas! Wenn ich frei wäre, würde ich die..."  
"Ich schlief 3 Tage, Gimli?", unterbrach der Elb den hitzigen Monolog mit einer Stimme, die in der Leere des Raumes noch verlorener und hilfesuchender klang. Er nickte grimmig. Zwar konnte er Legolas nicht sehen, aber dennoch wusste er, dass sein Gesicht Entsetzen widerspiegeln musste. Also versuchte er seine kratzige, brummige Stimme etwas sanfter erklingen zu lassen und seinem Freund, der ja nicht an diese Dunkelheit gewöhnt war, wie er als Zwerg, aufmunternde Worte entgegenzustammeln.  
"Keine Angst Legolas! So wie ich das mitgekriegt habe, leisten uns auch noch in kürzester Zeit Merry, Pippin, Sam und Frodo Gesellschaft. Wir werden also nicht allein hier stinkend verrotten und ein Teil dieses köstlichen Duftes werden." Ein ängstlicher und verachtender Ton klang in der Stimme des Zwerges mit und Legolas verstand, auch wenn er sich gerade eben hatte entrüsten wollen, da der Zwerg solch dunkle Aussichten guthieß. Es war alles andere als das gemeint. Gimlis Stimme verriet, dass er genau das Gegenteil hoffte, von dem, was er gerade dahergeschwafelt hatte.  
"Gerade ebendies hoffe ich, wird nicht geschehen und kann verhindert werden.", seufzte er trotzdem auf einmal und diesmal war es an dem Zwerg in seinen Langzeitbart zu glucksen. Legolas stimmte leise ein, zu befreiend war das Gefühl, den Freund wenigstens...nun ja...sozusagen in Sicherheit zu wissen. Auch wenn er mit ihm angekettet war, so waren sie doch zumindest beieinander und sie mussten nicht gegenseitig um das Leben des anderen bangen. Ein giftiges Zischen ließ sie plötzlich verstummen und Legolas gewahrte einen Schatten, der in ihre Zelle einfiel, als die Türluke wütend zur Seite gerissen wurde.  
"Schnauze halten, ihr elenden Stinker!", rief ein Ork hinein, bevor er gleich darauf das Ding wieder zuknallte. Beide waren verstummt, wollten sie einer zusätzlichen Auspeitschung entgehen.  
"Sagt gerade der!", durchbrach der Zwerg plötzlich die totengleiche Stille. Legolas gab einen Laut der Zustimmung von sich, ehe wieder alles ruhig wurde, um die Orks (sie wussten nicht, wie viele vor der Tür standen) nicht unnötig anzustacheln.  
"Wie haben sie dich denn in die ekligen Klauen gekriegt, Herr Elb?", fragte Gimli kurz darauf wieder.  
"Im Wald. Wir beobachteten eine Horde Haradrim, jedoch konnten sie uns überlisten und haben mich überwältigt, dann erwachte ich hier. Und du?"  
"Ein Tunnel, den die Zwerge eigens gegraben hatten, wurde mir zum Verhängnis mein Freund. Er war etwas abgelegen und schon mit Moos und Unkraut zugewuchert. Du musst wissen, es war noch nahe der Oberfläche so etwas an die 500 Meter unter Tage..." Legolas gab einen ungläubigen Laut von sich. Bei den Worten 'nahe der Oberfläche' hatte er etwas anderes erwartet.  
"Jedenfalls hatten sie ein Loch ausgehoben. Sie nannten es eine Grube, eine GRUBE!!!" Gimlis Ton war verachtend und Legolas hörte die Ketten klirren, als er höchst heftig den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Ich sage dir, es war nur ein schäbiges Löchlein, in das ich fiel.", fuhr der Kurzbeinige fort.  
"Jedoch scheint es einen Zwerg bewältigt zu haben. In seinem eigenen Reich!", führte Legolas spöttisch an. Die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen, war wie die im Ringkrieg, als sie Seite an Seite gestanden hatten.  
"Ja aber selbst du, Herr Elb, wurdest im eigenen Königreich überlistet." Beide verstummten.  
"Was haben sie mit dir gemacht Gimli? Haben sie auch nach etwas gesucht?", flüsterte Legolas unverwandt.  
"Zu peinlich, um darüber zu reden.", knurrte der Zwerg bedrohlich und Legolas konnte direkt die Hitze seines rot glühenden Zwergenkopfes spüren. Er konnte den Freund und Gefährten nur zu gut verstehen. Er selbst war bis auf einen kurzen Lendenschurz entkleidet und durchsucht worden. Selbst in diesem Dreckloch hatte man ihn nur mit einer dünnen Leggins bekleidet, angekettet, sodass die Peitsche ihre beste Wirkung entfalten konnte.  
Legolas wollte gerade etwas aufmunterndes sagen, etwas, das den Zwerg aus den peinlichen Gedanken geholt hätte, jedoch vernahmen seine spitzen Öhrchen den dumpfen Aufschlag eines Körpers auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Ein lauter Entsetzensschrei folgte. Und wenn Legolas sich nicht täuschte, war das kein Ork gewesen! Was ging dort draußen vor? War Hilfe unterwegs?  
~*~  
Mit einem Mal konnte Liara wieder sehen und da war es auch schon zu spät. Mit entsetzt weit aufgerissenen Augen, nahm sie wahr, dass sie noch immer in der Luft war, was jedoch gleich ein Ende nehmen würde, denn die Erdanziehungskraft hatte sie wieder. Mit einem überraschten Laut fiel sie mitsamt ihrem Gepäck (was wie wir wissen, nicht gerade wenig war) wie ein Stein von der......, ja Decke! Sie begrub irgendetwas unter sich, was ihr den Sturz aber erheblich abgedämpft hatte. Obwohl es sich so anfühlte, wie ein weicher Schleimbolzen in einer Konservendose. Ein schimmliger Geruch hing hier unten in den Tunneln und das Mädchen musste arg würgen, um nicht ihre ganze Mahlzeit wieder freizugeben. Ein schummriger Fackelschein erhellte den miefigen Gang mit spärlichem Licht. Jedoch reichte es, um bis zur nächsten Ecke zu sehen. Irgendetwas riet ihr, sich leise zu verhalten.  
Nachdem sie sich aufgerichtet und umgesehen hatte, beschloss sie das Objekt, auf dem sie gelandet war, genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Sie kniete sich hinunter und bemerkte dass, das 'etwas' Arme und Beine hatte, die nun in unnatürlichster Weise verkrümmt waren. Sie verzog die Nase. Da also kam dieser grauenvolle Geruch her. Als sie den Helm packte, um dem Wesen auch noch ins Gesicht zu sehen, stieß sie einen hellen Schrei aus. Jedoch hielt sie sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund. Was für ein grässliches Tier!! (Nur nebenbei: Es war der Ork, der Legolas und Gimli so zugerichtet hatte, aber das wäre wohl zu viel für sie gewesen an dieser Stelle)  
Irritiert sah sie sich um. Wo war sie? Das war nicht ihr Zimmer und auch sonst kein Ort, den sie kannte. Wo war sie gelandet? Eben stand sie doch noch vor dem Spiegel und hatte einen Lichtpunkt begutachtet. Wo um Himmelswillen war sie nur gelandet? Und wieso nicht auf der kleinen Wiese, wie bei ihrer ersten Ankunft? Plötzlich hielt sie inne. Sie hörte Rufe. Rufe, die anscheinend um Hilfe flehten. Suchend blickte sie sich um und gewahrte viele eiserne Türen. Sie erschauderte. Und der Gedanke, dass dies hier ein Verließ oder Gefängnis sein könnte setzte sich unbehaglich durch.  
Sie ging auf die Tür zu, hinter der Liara, wie sie glaubte, die Hilferufe vernommen hatte. Das rostige, kalte Stahlschloss, war klein im Gegensatz zu dieser wuchtigen Tür und dennoch konnte sie es nicht öffnen. Es war gut gearbeitet und bestens befestigt, als schien es ein Geheimnis hüten zu wollen. Oder jemanden, der nicht entkommen durfte. Das Mädchen zögerte. Was war, wenn 'es' gefährlich war? Wenn es ein Tier war, ein Mörder oder Irrer? Angewidert schüttelte sie den Kopf und ein ängstlicher Zug, trat auf ihr Gesicht. Schon allein der grauenvolle Wärter hier, war nicht unbedingt vertrauenserregenden und ein außerordentlicher Schönling.  
Zögernd und unschlüssig, stellte sie ihr Gepäck ab und lehnte die Gitarre an eine der verwitterten und glitschigen Mauern an. Dann untersuchte sie nochmals die Tür, legte ihr Ohr daran und lauschte. Abermals hörte sie Rufe, die durch das Gemäuer seltsam hohl und verzerrt klangen.  
'Und ich sage dir doch, da draußen ist keiner!', hörte sie eine Stimme mächtig poltern. 'Vielleicht ein paar hässliche, stinkende, müffelnde Orks...(Liara wand sich nach dem am Boden liegenden Ding um. Ja die Beschreibung konnte so ungefähr passen.) ...und sonst keiner! Niemand wird uns nie nicht hier rausholen!' Das Mädchen lauschte angespannt. Also waren es Gefangene. Womöglich auch noch gute. Jedoch wollte sie erst einmal sicher gehen. 'Und wenn ich dir doch sage, dass dort draußen jemand ist?', fragte eine andere, ebenso entfremdete Stimme. 'Dann hat dein gutes Gehör unter der Einsamkeit gelitten, mein lieber!', knurrte es zurück. Die Lauschende musste kichern und stieß dabei gegen einen kleinen Vorsprung an der Tür. Verwundert hob sie den Kopf und auch in der Zelle herrschte wieder Ruhe. Nach kurzer Musterung, hatte das Mädchen die Guckluke entdeckt und zog sie nun mit all ihrer Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte zur Seite. Ihr Blick fiel in einen rabenschwarzen Raum. Nicht das geringste bisschen war zu erkennen.  
"Ist da wer?" fragte sie zaghaft. Gleich darauf folgte ein Laut, der sich anhörte, als ob jemand nach Luft schnappte. Liara starrte weiterhin ängstlich in den düsteren Raum. Jedoch beobachteten 2 Augenpaare sie nicht angsterfüllt, sondern überrascht. Legolas hatte ihre Stimme erkannt und auch die Augen, verdeckt von Schatten, die versuchten in der vollkommenen Dunkelheit Halt zu finden, erkannte er. Liara war hier! Aber wie um alles in der Welt war sie hierher gelangt? Ritt sie nicht mit Indûrin gen Gondor? Zweifel krochen in ihm hoch. Hatten die Orks diese Truppe auch gefasst und hierher verschleppt? Unsicher verfolgten seine Augen jede ihrer Bewegungen.  
"Was denkst du denn wohl?", fragte eine brummige Stimme keck. Liara zuckte unter dem unerwarteten Laut schreckhaft zusammen. Jedoch ließ sie sich nicht beirren eine weitere Frage zu stellen.  
"Was tut ihr hier?", setzte sie vorsichtig an, was wieder einen lauten Luftschnapper ertönen ließ. Diesmal aber aus der Ecke, der vorherigen Stimme.  
"Wir spielen Verstecke und wenn du noch weiterhin so dumm rumstehst und nichts tust, als uns Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen, dann..."  
"Gimli!", fiel ihm ein anderer ins Wort und das Mädchen stieß sich die Nase, als sie versuchte den Kopf ruckartig in diese Richtung zu drehen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen versuchte sie, im Dunkeln etwas zu erkennen. "Hör auf sie zu beleidigen, sie will uns nur helfen.", fuhr er fort. Doch dann fügte er leise und beinahe flehend hinzu: "Das wirst du doch, oder?" Liara schluckte. Es war tatsächlich Legolas Stimme! Aber was hatte er hier zu suchen? War sein Auftrag misslungen? Mit seinem Namen stiegen auch der Geruch von Schweiß und Blut in ihr hoch und bemächtigten sich ihres Gehirns. Angstvoll umklammerte sie die dicken Gitterstäbe mit ihren Fingern.  
"Oh scheiße! Ist dir was passiert Legolas?", platzte sie hervor. Zwerg und Elb schwiegen betreten und überrascht. Noch kein Wesen, nicht einmal der wüsteste Ork schimpfte in einem solchen Ton. Aber es war Besorgnis, die Liaras Stimme beherrschte. All die gezwungene Höflichkeit war von ihr abgefallen. Nachdem sich der Elb einigermaßen von ihrem Wortlaut erholt hatte, brachte er ihr auch eine Antwort entgegen. Ein Lächeln schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
"Nein es ist halb so schlimm.", murmelte er. Sofort stieß er auf Protest des Zellengenossen. "Halb so schlimm!? Legolas ich wurde ausgepeitscht, misshandelt und ausgezogen! Das gleiche ist mit dir passiert und du bezeichnest das als 'halb so schlimm'!?", fuhr der Zwerg seinen Freund an. "Ja", entgegnete der Prinz ungerührt. Er wollte versuchen dem Mädchen nicht noch mehr Angst zu machen, als sie ohnehin schon hatte und das war nur zu offensichtlich. Am liebsten hätte er Gimli gerade zum Mond geschnipst für diese unüberlegte Antwort. "Na Mahlzeit!", grummelte der Zwerg in sich hinein. Dann schwieg er und Stille herrschte im Gemäuer. Das Mädchen musste das gehörte erst verarbeiten.  
"Hast du einen Schlüssel gefunden?", fragte Legolas kurze Zeit später sanft. Liara stierte in die Richtung, aus der seine Stimme zu kommen schien und versuchte krampfhaft, ihn zu erkennen. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein, leider."  
"Und wo ist der Ork?", fragte er weiter. "Der was?", entgegnete sie irritiert. "Der Ork! Diese grässliche Kreatur, die hiervor Wache gehalten hat." "Ach das Vieh!", rief sie überrascht und gleichzeitig auch etwas stolz. Wieder betretenes Schweigen, der anderen Seite der Tür. "Der ist bewusstlos. Musik scheint ihm nicht so gut zu bekommen." (Der arme Ork hatte direkt einen Schlag auf den Kopf von ihrer Gitarre bekommen, als sie auf ihm landete.) "Musik?", fragte Gimli verständnislos. "Das hat jetzt eher geringe Bedeutung. Untersuch ihn einmal! Vielleicht trägt er den Schlüssel hierzu bei sich.", ermunterte sie der hübsche Elb und wieder lag eine Sanftheit in seiner Stimme, die sie puterrot anlaufen ließ. "Okay", flüsterte sie und drehte sich um, um nach dem Ork zu sehen. Doch zu ihrem Grauen, war der Gang leer. Wie erstarrt blieb sie stehen.  
"Suchst du mich?", nahm sie eine bedrohlich und hasserfüllte Stimme rechts von sich in einem Winkel der Mauer wahr. Langsam, ganz langsam, drehte sie den Kopf und vor ihr stand das scheußliche Biest, mit einer dicken Beule auf dem Kopf, jedoch stand es. Dieser Ork war um einiges größer als sie selbst und sein massiger Körper bewegte sich bedrohlich auf sie zu. Mit Schrecken und unfähig, sich zu rühren stand sie ihm gegenüber, sah, wie er sich Zähnebleckend näherte, konnte es jedoch nicht begreifen. Immer wieder schoss ihr ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. 'Das war's!'  
~*~  
[Fortsetzung folgt!]  
[1] Alles ist Chaos Neben mir Alle meine Ideale: Wörter Abgenutzt Ich suche eine Seele, die Mir helfen kann Ich gehöre Zu einer enttäuschte Generation  
Puhh......Fertig! ^_^ Aber ehrlich! Ich muss euch jetzt mal was sagen! Wieso bekomme ich so gut wie keine Kommis? Ich racker mich hier ab und keiner schreibt was!!! (bis auf 2-3 liebe, die es auch genau wissen ^^ *knuddel*) find ich irgendwie traurig!! Dabei liebe ich Kommentare und Reviews so! *bettel* *auf knie fällt* Bitte schreibt doch einmal etwas dazu! Wäre wirklich lieb!  
  
Bye bye Euer littlechen 


	9. 8 Fishermen's Friend

Huhu! ^_^ Danke für die lieben Kommis!!!! :o) Ich hab mich vielleicht gefreut!!! :-D Danke!!! *alle knuddel*  
  
Disclaimer: Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Figuren und Charakteren noch sonstiger geistiger Machenschaften von J.R.R Tolkien und auch seinem Sohn. Ich verwende sie lediglich, um meiner Fantasie Ausdruck zu verleihen  
[u]Fishermen's friend[/u]  
  
~*~  
  
"Dir wird es noch leid tun, dass du mich fast erschlagen hättest, Mensch!", hörte sie eine weit entfernte Stimme fauchen und sie schloss die Augen, kurz, um sie sofort wieder aufzuschlagen und dem Ork stur in das hässliche Gesicht zu sehen.  
"Was hat dir der Prinz denn getan?" Komisch, sie war total verängstigt und doch schmetterte sie ihrem Angreifer eine trotzige Frage entgegen. Der Ork gurgelte gefährlich und riss das Maul noch etwas weiter auf, sodass man die gelben, zum Teil auch fast schwarzen Zähne genaustens erkennen konnte. Ein selbstgefälliger Ausdruck verzerrte seine Fratze noch enormer. Sicherlich dachte er, leichtes Spiel mit einem Menschen zu haben, der auch noch ein weiblicher war. (Das wusste der Ork nicht, denn er kennt nur das männliche Geschlecht ;-)) Nun war er schon so weit an sie herangetreten, dass sie den stinkig faulen Atem direkt ins Gesicht bekam. Liara wurde schlecht von dem fürchterlichen Gestank und sie versuchte weitestgehend zurückzuweichen, bis auch das nicht mehr klappte, denn eine kalte Mauer hinderte sie daran, auch nur einen weiteren Schritt rückwärts zu gehen. Sie hörte plötzlich die gedämpfte Stimme des Elben.  
"Liara!? Liara wo bleibst du? Ist etwas passiert?" Das Mädchen schluckte, den Blick nicht von dem Monster anbwendend, dass ihr den heißen Atem ins Gesicht blies und nun hämisch grinste.  
"Hat das Prinzlein Angst um dich? Ich sage dir, Elben sind nichts weiter als stinkende Schaumschläger-", Liara schluckte heftig, denn der Atem war betäubend. Ihre Gedanken schwirrten schon lange nicht mehr klar in ihrem Kopf herum. "- die immer groß und herrlich tun. Lass dich nie mit einem ein, sonst wirst du es bereuen. Aber ich geb dir den Tipp für das Leben in der Hölle mit!" Deutlicher hatte er es nicht ausdrücken können. Liara bekam Angst. Sie hatte auch schon vorher Angst gehabt, aber nun sah die Lage wirklich hoffnungslos aus.  
"Legolas!", schrie sie hysterisch und unheimlich schrill, sodass der Ork kurz zurückzuckte und sich die Ohren hielt. Legolas horchte in seiner Zelle auf. Die Stimme des Mädchen hatte verzweifelt und aussichtslos geklungen. Waren doch noch mehr Orks in der Nähe gewesen? Panisch riss er an seinen Ketten, die eigenen Schmerzen missachtend und Gimli, der Zwerg spitzte nun auch die Öhrchen, sah dabei hilfesuchend in die Ecke, wo der Elb verzweifelt versuchte, sich seiner Ketten zu entledigen.  
"Hör auf Legolas! So reißt du dir vielleicht Arme und Beine aus, aber ganz sicher wirst du nicht freikommen!", versuchte Gimli auf ihn einzureden, doch der Prinz versuchte es weiter. Angst hatte sich seines Herzens bemächtigt, die den unterdrückten Hass schürte. Wieder ertönte ein gellender Hilferuf in Form seines Namens und der Elb verstärkte den Zug an den Ketten. Er musste dem Mädchen helfen, unbedingt! Wenn sie umkäme, könnte er sich das nie verzeihen.  
"Dein Geschrei wird dir hier nichts nützen!", knurrte der Ork das Mädchen an und griff genüsslich nach seinem Schwert. Es war viel reizvoller, Menschen in Angst und Schande dahinsiechen zu sehen, als der Folter ein rasches Ende zu setzen. Er wusste nicht, ob er ihr den Bauch aufschlitzen sollte oder doch lieber die Halsschlagader.  
"Legolas!", schrie sie zum dritten Mal. Tränen der Verzweiflung rollten ihr über die Wangen. Wie konnte sie dieser Situation nur entkommen? "Hast du ein Hausmittel gegen Orks?"  
Das grässliche Monster stutzte und sah sie betreten an. Hausmittel? Gegen Orks? Was wollte diese Göre? Ebenso verdutzt, wenn nicht noch mehr als Liaras Verfolger, schauten Legolas und der Zwerg drein.  
"Was denn für ein Hausmittel?", fragte Gimli verwirrt. "Will sie ihn wegputzen, wie beim Frühjahrszwergen? Wo die Zwergenfrauen die ganzen Gänge von jedem Staub befreien?" Legolas ging nicht auf das unnötige Kommentar des Freundes ein sondern versuchte seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Etwas zu finde, dass dem Mädchen helfen konnte. Wo waren Orks verwundbar. Waffen trug sie offensichtlich keine bei sich.  
"Ich weiß nur, dass sie die Sauberkeit hassen!", rief er zurück und ein lauter 'Plumps' folgte auf seinen Ruf. Gimli war seitlings umgekippt und mit dem Helm gegen einen Mauervorsprung geprallt.  
"Was soll ihr das denn bringen, Legolas? Hast du deine Worte auch schon mal überlegt?", brummte Gimli höhnisch. Jedoch waren sämtliche Sinne des Prinzen auf das Geschehen außerhalb gerichtet.  
Liara dachte ähnlich wie Gimli. Darauf war sie auch selbst gekommen, dass sich Orks nie die Zähne putzten. 'Widerlich!' dachte sie angeekelt und vergaß für einen kurzen Moment ihre beklemmende Lage. "Du könntest wirklich mal einen Fishermen's friend lutschen, du Stinktier!", rief sie erbost und mit wackeligen Knien, als der Ork wieder ausatmete. Dieser stutzte wieder und sah sie mit überrascht glitzernden Augen an.  
"Was soll'n das sein?", knurrte er gefährlich. Liara zuckte mit den Schultern und sah ihn herblassend an. "Wüsstest du wohl gerne, hm?" So grausam die Orks auch waren, so waren sie doch von Natur aus sehr neugierig. Deshalb nickte er nur unwirsch und das Mädchen musste sich ein fieses Grinsen verkneifen.  
"Lass mich nur mal schnell zu meinem Gepäck gehen, dann gebe ich dir eins.", bot sie sich höflich an und sie musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen, als sie die unschlüssige Miene des Stinkers, bemerkte. Er schien hin und hergerissen zwischen der Auswahl jemanden zu foltern oder aber etwas neues kennen zu lernen.  
"Los beweg dich! Aber keine faulen Tricks! Sonst sind deine Knochen mein Zahnstocher für das morgige Frühstück", herrschte er und Liara stolperte vorwärts auf ihren Rucksack zu. Ein Schauer lief ihr bei seinen Worten über den Rücken. Sie konnte sich erinnern irgendwo eine Packung der kleinen Bonbons eingesteckt zu haben. Hastig durchwühlte sie ihr Gepäck, die Schwertspitze des Orks piekste in ihrem Rücken. Der Angstschweiß floss ihr über das Kinn, aber sie musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Vielleicht kam sie ja doch noch hier heraus.  
Endlich stieß sie mit ihrer zitternden Hand auf das Päckchen Fishermen's friend und Liara atmete erleichtert auf. Jedoch besann sie sich sofort wieder, als die spitze noch etwas fester in den Stoff ihres Gewandes und somit auch gegen ihren Rücken gepresst wurde. Langsam drehte sie sich um und schwenkte das Tütchen in der Luft.  
"Das sind sie!", berichtete Liara triumphierend und Tücke flammte in ihren Augen auf. Wenn sie das Vieh richtig einschätzte, war es sehr gierig. Und sie hatte recht. Sofort wurde ihr die Packung aus der hand geschlafen, wobei die Klauen des Untieres eine tiefe, blutige Spur auf ihrer rechten Hand zurückließen. Sie schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und starrte entsetzt auf ihre Hand, wo das Blut nur so aus der tiefen Wunde quoll und langsam auf den Boden tropfte. Der Ork kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er war viel zu beschäftigt, das Tütchen genaustens unter die Lupe zu nehmen.  
"Und was soll ich damit!?", fauchte er nach einiger Zeit hasserfüllt. Liara kauerte stöhnend auf dem Boden und presste den verletzten Arm gegen den Körper, um die Blutung aufzuhalten. Grausam und hart riss er sie nach oben und schüttelte den Mädchenkörper mit ekelhafter Befriedigung durch. Seine Wut wurde durch den Anblick der gequälten jungen Frau etwas gedämpft und eine ekelhafte Befriedigung war ihm anzusehen. Liara war ganz blass und die Knie taten auch nicht mehr das, was sie tun sollten. Jedoch war das dem Ork egal.  
"Aufmachen...", brachte sie leise und gequält stöhnend hervor. Immer noch floss das Blut nur so aus der Wunde und sickerte in den sanftgewobenen Stoff ein, färbte ihn dunkelrot. "Tüte...zerreißen...", stammelte sie weiter und der Ork stieß sie ruppig von sich, sodass sie schmerzvoll auf dem Boden landete. Ihr war schwindlig und sie konnte nicht aufstehen, jedoch musste sie. Gleich war der Moment da. Unter Schmerzen richtete sie sich auf und schwankte auf das grässliche Untier zu. Beobachtete genaustens, wie es die Tüte zerriss und die kleinen Pillen auf den Boden kullerten und sich in jeweils eine andere Richtung davonmachten. Der Anblick ließ sie spöttisch lächeln. Warum nahm sie nur keine Drogen? Dann hätte sie dieses schreckliche Biest high machen können.  
Liara spürte plötzliche eine breite Klaue in ihrem Nacken, die schmerzhaft fest zudrückte. Und wieder schrie das Mädchen vor Schmerz. Der Elb und der Zwerg hinter der verriegelten Tür, hörten gespannt und hilflos zu. So sehr sie es sich auch wünschten, so konnten sie ihr jetzt nicht helfen.  
"Sammle es auf!", knurrte er gefährlich in ihrem Rücken, ohne seinen Griff zu lockern. Dann stieß er sie so grob von sich, dass sie abermals fiel und das genau auf die verletzte, starkblutende Hand. Ein ohnmächtiger Schmerz benebelte ihre Sinne und ließen die Geräusche des fackelnden Feuers und des rasselnden Atem des Orks verstummen. Auch ihre Hand schmerzte nicht mehr. Ein ohnmachtähnlicher Zustand ergriff von ihrem Körper und dessen Geist Besitz. Erst als sie einen dumpfen, für sie schmerzlosen Stoß in die Rippen bekam, richtete sie sich auf und kroch auf allen vieren auf dem Boden herum, sammelte die Bonbons ein. Als sie genug zusammenhatte, richtete sie sich mühsam auf und reichte sie dem Ork. Dieser sah sie misstrauisch an.  
"Du zuerst!", herrschte er, als fürchtete das Vieh, die Bonbons wären giftig. Liara tat, wie ihr geheißen und schob sich eines zwischen die Lippen. Sofort durchzuckte ein beißendes Brennen ihren zierlichen Körper, jedoch verzog sie keine Miene. Der scharfe, schneidende, aber erfrischende Geschmack, brachte wieder Klarheit in ihre Gedanken und der Schmerz an den geschundenen Stellen kam mit aller Macht wieder zurück. Jedoch nahm sie die Chance wahr, die restlichen Pillen in ihrer Hand dem stinkenden Gegenüber zu reichen.  
"Ihr...müsst sie lutschen...", presste das Mädchen hervor, denn das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Jedes Mal durchzog ein stechender Schmerz den Brustkorb. Überzeugt und gierig schüttete sich das Biest die Bonbons in den Rachen. Gierig fuhr seine Zunge über den Gaumen. Doch dann....ein brennender Schmerz wütete in seiner Mundhöhle und Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. Schreiend und kreischend wand er sich ab, hielt sich die Augen zu und keuchte. Er hätte die Bonbons ja ausspucken können, wenn sie nicht zwischen seinen lückenhaften Zähnen festgesteckt hätten.  
"HILFE!!!! Ich verbrenne von innen! Das Miststück hat mich überlistet!!" Blind und immer noch entsetzlich kreischend, die Hände vor den Augen, rannte er den Gang entlang, stieß jedoch gegen eine nichtbemerkte Mauer und verlor das Bewusstsein. Das Mädchen nahm sofort seine Chance wahr und krabbelte, so schnell es ihr möglich war, auf den bewusstlosen Überlisteten zu. Zwar scheuerte sie sich so die Knie auf, jedoch riss sie sich zusammen und machte vor dem Ork halt. Wenigstens roch er jetzt nicht mehr aus dem Mund. Er konnte ihr dankbar sein! Mit klammen Fingern zog sie die Schlüssel von seinem Gürtel ab und hetzte geschwind zurück zu der Tür, hinter der Legolas und noch ein anderer eingesperrt waren.  
  
~*~  
  
Als sie endlich den richtigen Schlüssel im rostigen schloss umdrehen konnte, quietschte es laut. Dann zog sie mit letzter Kraft die Tür auf, schnappte sich eine Fackel von der Wand und kroch erschöpft in die kaltnasse Zelle. Ihr Licht fiel auf eine Gestalt in der rechten Ecke, jedoch war es nicht Legolas. Sie war kleiner und dicker. Die junge Frau vermutete, dass es der Mann sein musste, der so witzig gesprochen hatte. Rasch krabbelte sie in die Ecke, in der sie Legolas vermutete.  
"Liara!? Du...du hast es geschafft?", fragte der Elb verwundert und äußerst erleichtert, als sie mit der Fackel durch die Tür kam. Dennoch schloss er schnelle die, an Dunkelheit gewöhnten, Augen, denn es schmerzte zu sehr. Aber er versuchte zu blinzeln, um sie zu sehen. Er spürte, wie sie sich an seinen Ketten zu schaffen machte, hastig nach dem Schlüsselloch suchte, es schließlich fand und rasch aufschloss, bis sie den Elben gänzlich von seiner Last befreit hatte. Er sackte sofort zusammen. Die Ketten, die ihn aufrecht gehalten hatte, hielten ihn nicht mehr und die Beinmuskeln versagten unter der Belastung.  
"Hilf Gimli.", keuchte er vor Anstrengung, als er abermals den Versuch startete, sich aufzurichten. Im Schein der Fackel konnte er den fragenden Ausdruck in den Augen des Mädchens erkennen. Sie musterte ihn besorgt. Langsam aber sicher gewöhnte er sich an das Licht. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er in die andere Richtung. Liara verstand und ging nun mit schwankenden Schritten Richtung Zwerg. Legolas sah ihr nach, mit seinen Beinen ringend. Was hatte sie nur? War sie verletzt? Nun schalt er sich selbst. Sicher war sie das. Sie hatten ja ihre Schreie gehört. Er stutzte, als er in eine warme Flüssigkeit fasste. Es roch nach Blut und vorher hatte dort Liara gekauert. Entgeistert starrte er auf seine Hände, die deutlich rot schimmerten. Die schwache Fackel tat ihren Dienst. Und plötzlich stieg Hass in das Elbenherz. Ein Gefühl, dass ihm vorher noch nie begegnet war. Hass auf den, der ihnen das hier angetan hatte.  
"Könnt ihr aufstehen?", hörte er ihre weiche Stimme und kurz drauf das zustimmende Knurren seines Freundes. Nun konnte Legolas wieder stehen. Zwar schwankend, aber in ein paar Minuten würde auch das vorübergehen. Er war ja ein Elb. Und ein reinblütiger noch dazu. Auch Gimli stand wieder auf seinen kurzen Beinchen und tat ein paar vage Schritte. Liara folgte beiden aus der Zelle. Alle waren zu schwach, um etwas zu sagen.  
Im hellen Gang, warf das Mädchen einen Blick auf die beiden und urplötzlich überzog eine dunkle Rötung ihre Wangen. Der Zwerg steckte in dünnen, hellbraunen Stoffen, die hier und da Risse vorwiesen. Viel war nicht zu sehen, außer verkrustete Blutstriemen, die nicht weiter schlimm zu sein schienen. Aber bei Legolas... Schüchtern und züchtig senkte sie den Kopf, versuchte, ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Legolas stand vor ihr, nur in einer dünnen Leggins und entblößtem Oberkörper. Die starke, muskulöse, jedoch nicht protzige Brust, überzogen viele tiefe und nicht so tiefe Peitschriemen. Das Blut war schon längst verkrustet und trotzdem sah es grauselig aus. Das lange silbern - blonde Haar fiel ihm locker und zerzaust über die Schulter. Sein Gesicht sah weiß und abgemagert aus und in seinen Augen glühte es verdächtig und doch hatte er nichts von seiner Schönheit und Königlichkeit eingebüsst. Es fiel ihr unheimlich schwer den Blick von seinem nackten Oberkörper abzuwenden, obwohl ihr bewusst war, dass er längst bemerkt haben musste, wie sehr sie ihn anstarrte. Schließlich riss sie sich von seinem betörenden Anblick los.  
"Ihr seht schrecklich aus.", presste sie mühsam hervor und sie meinte ein verschmitztes Lächeln in seinen Augen zu bemerken. Irgendwie war ihr schon wieder so schwindlig. Die Farben verschwommen vor ihren Augen und ihr war kalt. Dennoch ging sie unter den höchst erstaunten Blicken beider Freunde zu ihrem Gepäck und kramte in ihrem Rucksack. Eine Decke kam zum Vorschein. Sie reichte sie dem Elb.  
  
"Hier. Legt euch ....das...über die Schulter." Liara schwankte. Legolas betrachtete sie eingehend und es entsetzte ihn, welch arge Wunden sie hatte. Die rechte Hand wies tiefe, lange Kratzspuren auf und immer noch troff Blut heraus. Arme und Beine hatten Schürfwunden, die vom Hinfallen herrührten. Die schwarzen Haare des Mädchen fielen wirr durcheinander auf ihren Rücken und mit der gesunden Hand hielt sie ihm nun eine Decke hin, versuchte sogar zu lächeln. Das gab dem Prinzen einen schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz und er drehte sich um. Liara wackelte unschlüssig und verwirrt über seine Reaktion. Hasste er sie? Ihre Beine wollten die Kraft, sie zu tragen, nicht mehr hergeben und sie sackte auf die Knie. Jedoch bemerkte dies nur Gimli, denn Legolas hatte den bewusstlosen Ork entdeckt und ging auf ihn zu. Das Mädchen sah es halb scharf, halb verschwommen.  
"Geht es euch gut?", hörte sie die raue Stimme des kleinen untersetzten Mannes dicht an ihrem Ohr. Sie bejahte und Gimli nahm wieder etwas Abstand von ihr. Jedoch nicht ohne ihre Worte zu bezweifeln und eine Augenbraue zu heben.  
Indes trat Legolas an den Ork heran. Das Schwert desselben lag in unmittelbarer Nähe und erst in dem Augenblick, in dem Legolas es ergriff, registrierten Zwerg und Mensch, was er zu tun vorhatte. Und beide schrieen ihm aus Protest hinterher, wenn auch aus jeweils anderen Gründen.  
"Legolas!", rief Gimli entrüstet und sprang auf die kurzen Beine. Liara und er hatten den Namen des fürstlichen Elben gleichzeitig herausgeschleudert. "Du kannst ihn doch nicht einfach alleine töten! Ich will mich auch an ihm rächen!" So schnell er konnte, eilte Gimli auf den 20 m entfernten Elben zu, der das Schwert schon gehoben hatte.  
"Legolas!", schrie Liara noch einmal. "Ihr könnt ihn doch nicht einfach so töten!"  
"Jetzt sag nicht, du willst auch Anteil daran haben! Nichts da nur Legolas und ich werden ihm das Lebenslicht ausknips...", knurrte Gimli gierig. Nichts wollte er lieber, als den Ork, der ihn geschlagen und gefoltert hatte, mit eigenen Zwergeshänden, wenn nötig zu erwürgen. Doch das geschwächte Mädchen fiel ihm ins Wort.  
"Will ich nicht! Aber ihr könnt ihn doch nicht einfach so töten! Ja er mag grausam gewesen sein, aber vielleicht...reicht es nicht wenn wir einfach fliehen?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Der Gedanke, gleich einem Mord beiwohnen zu müssen, war erdrückend. Zwar sah man so etwas immer in Filmen oder Fernsehen, aber live dabei zu sein, war schon nicht mehr so witzig. Der Gestank und die Kälte machten ihr ohnehin schon schwer zu schaffen.  
"Willst du ihm vielleicht noch ein Kissen unter den Kopf legen, damit er besser schlafen kann?", fauchte der Zwerg mit dem bauschigen Bart erbost über ihre Naivität und drehte sich nach ihr um. In diesem Moment gellte ihm ein Schrei entgegen und er hörte ein Zischen in der Luft. Wie ein Blitz fuhr er herum und starrte seinen Freund entsetzt an. Ärger breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf. Die Zornesröte zierte sein Gesicht.  
"Verdammt Legolas! Was sollte das!? ICH wollte dieses dreckige, stinkende Biest töten! ICH! ICH! ICH!!!!", polterte er los. Ein leicht spöttisches Lächeln glitt über die erschöpften Züge des Elben.  
"Gimli, Gimli! Du hörst dich an wie ein kleines Kind, das sein Lembasstückchen nicht bekommen hat. Übrigens war das Nummer 46!" Der Prinz versuchte ein Grinsen. Gimli brummelte nur beleidigt, ehe er sich zu einer Antwort durchrang.  
"Legolas! Ich esse überhaupt gar kein Lembas! Elbenküche war noch nie mein Ding, also vergleiche mich nicht mit so etwas! Außerdem ist es unfair, wenn du die Orks aus dem Ringkrieg mitzählst! Die sind doch längst Geschichte!!" Er polterte erneut los, jedoch ging der Elb gar nicht auf seinen Wutausbruch ein, sondern eilte schnellen Schrittes zu dem, auf dem Boden zusammengesunkenen, Mädchen hinüber. Besorgnis stand in seinen edlen Zügen geschrieben. Gimli unterbrach mürrisch seine Aufführung, von wegen Zwergenküche sei delikater als die der Elben und hastete ebenso zu ihrer kleinen Retterin. Verwirrt starrte er Legolas an, als er sie mit geschlossenen Augen, sich nicht rührend auf dem Boden gewahrte. Legolas erwiderte den besorgten Blick.  
"Sie ist ohnmächtig! Ihr Blutverlust war zu hoch. Und dann noch die Aufregung und die Zustände hier unten. Das war wohl etwas zu viel für das Mädchen." Er fühlte sanft ihre Stirn, die mit Schweißperlen bedeckt war. Ihr Atem ging flach, aber sie lebte, war nur ohnmächtig. Gimli verfolgte jede noch so kleine Bewegung seines Freundes.  
"Sag Legolas. Du kennst sie? Woher?", ein äußerst neugieriger Ton schwang in seiner Stimme mit, doch Legolas winkte genervt mit der Hand.  
"Sie war plötzlich da, Gimli. Lass uns vielleicht später noch einmal darüber diskutieren, mein Freund, aber nun müssen wir so schnell wie möglich hier entkommen. Jedoch müssen wir vorher die Blutung stoppen!" Legolas machte sich im Schein der Fackeln und der eisigen Kälte, die hier unten herrschte daran, das Mädchen vom kalten Boden aufzuheben und in seinen Schoss zu betten. Ohne dass er es bemerkte, trat eine Sanftheit in seine Augen, die das mit Kratzer übersäte Gesicht des jungen Mädchens liebkosten. Und ohne das er es wollte, breitete sich eine wohlige Wärme in seinem Herzen aus und ließ es schneller schlagen. Langsam hob er die Hand an, um zärtlich über ihre Wange zu streichen. Vielleicht hatte Indûrin Recht gehabt und die Vorfälle vor 2 Wochen waren keine 'Unfälle' gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er es selbst wirklich darauf angesetzt. Aber er, Prinz und Thronerbe Düsterwalds, hatte schon seit ewigen Jahren keinem Mädchen mehr sein Herz schenken können, was ihm einst so grausam wieder zurückgegeben wurde, als Dalâdir starb. Warum also schlug sein Herz nun so hoch? Es war sicherlich nur die Angst um ihr Wohlergehen, versicherte er sich in Gedanken. Indem er sich diese Tatsache zuredete, normalisierte er den unregelmäßigen Herzschlag wieder etwas.  
"Klar! Sie war plötzlich da! Sicher doch. Mädchen fallen ja auch einfach so vom Himmel. Und dazu noch so verdammt hübsche!", brummelte der Zwerg spöttisch und riss den Elben somit aus seiner zärtlichen Betrachtung. "Ich dachte du wolltest gehen, aber vielleicht meintest du damit auch nur mich, um mit ihr allein zu sein!" Und der Zwerg konnte es kaum glauben, als seinem Freund bei diesen Worten die Röte in den Kopf schoss. Er gluckste leise vor sich hin. Ein Elb der errötete. Das konnte er sogar noch seinen Urenkeln erzählen. Legolas war wirklich äußerst verlegen und erbost über den Zwerg und sah ihn giftig an.  
"Zieh dein Hemd aus, Gimli!", sagte er plötzlich freundlich und ruhig, jedoch ohne irgendwelchen Widerspruch zuzulassen. Sofort verstummt das Gekicher und die unverhohlene Häme wich dem Zwerg aus dem Gesicht. Seine Augen funkelten plötzlich.  
"Oh nein Legolas! Ich entkleide mich nicht noch einmal! Das kannst du vergessen! Vielleicht lege ich für dich noch einen Strip-Tees ein!", wetterte er los und zog sein Oberhemd noch fester um sich. Legolas Blick blieb ernst und auch seine Miene veränderte sich nicht.  
"Bitte Gimli. Wir müssen ihre Blutung stoppen! Gib mir dein Hemd!", flehte der Elb den sturen und äußerst roten Freund an. Gimli schüttelte vehement den Kopf und blieb eisern so stehen, wie er war, die Hände in das Hemd gekrallt. Es sah beinahe lächerlich aus, wie er so posierte.  
  
"Gimli! Wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich weg! Und außerdem müssen wir sie verarzten!", versuchte der Prinz ihn zu überreden und seine Stimme klang härter als vorher. Das Mädchen gab einen stöhnenden Laut von sich und kuschelte sich noch enger an die Wolldecke, die Legolas um die Schultern geschlagen hatte. Er nahm diese rasch ab und wickelte das Mädchen sanft darin ein. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Gimli, machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.  
"Nein! Nimm doch etwas von deinen Sachen!!", rief der Zwerg empört, als er die flehenden Blicke seines Freundes sah. Der Elb verzog spöttisch die Mundwinkel.  
"Klar! Dann kannst du mich in voller Blöße bestaunen!", entgegnete er kühl und deutete auf das einzige Kleidungsstück, was er trug. Gimli begutachtete ihn und schien sich das bildlich vorzustellen, denn ein breites Grinsen tauchte auf. Er zog sich das Hemd über den Kopf und reichte es Legolas.  
"Wir wollen ja keinen Sehschaden erleiden.", sprach der bauchfreie Gimli. Legolas nickte nur abwesend und versuchte nicht auf den Wabbelbauch des Zwerges zu sehen. Dem schien die ganze Sache sowieso schon peinlich genug zu sein. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu Liara, kniete neben ihrem Kopf nieder, nahm die verletzte Hand und verband sie fürsorglich. Der helle Stoff färbte sich sogleich darauf rot und der Elb verband es noch etwas fester.  
Gimli mit den persönlichen Rettungsringen, stand etwas abseits und hielt die Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkt. Das Hemd hatte ja vorher noch verdecken können, dass die Hose fürchterlich kniff, aber nun musste er vor dem Elb entblößen, dass es keine Muskeln waren, die er stets unter dem Kettenhemd verbarg. Doch dieser schien sich nicht dafür zu interessieren sondern sammelte die fremdartigen Gepäckstücke des Mädchens zusammen, reichte Gimli einen viereckigen Kasten und ein großes langes etwas. Er selbst schulterte den Rucksack (eine Höchstleistung!) und nahm Liara wieder auf die Arme.  
"Los beeil dich Gimli!" Dieser hob die Sachen an, verblüfft, wie schwer sie waren und trottete dem Elben langsam durch die Gänge nach. Sie kamen nur langsam voran, da sie hinter jeder Ecke lauschen mussten, ob sich nicht doch noch irgendwo ein paar Wachen aufhielten. Aber sie schienen Glück zu haben, denn kein einziger Ork oder sonst irgendwelches Getier, kreuzte ihren Weg. Von den großen Ratten und Mäusen einmal abgesehen. Die Last, die beide zu schleppen hatte, war ziemlich groß für ihren körperlichen Zustand, jedoch wollten sie so schnell es ging diese Mauern hinter sich lassen.  
Gimli keuchte, sein Bauch stach und der Oberkörper glänzte vor Schweiß. Kurz, der Zwerg war am Ende seiner Kräfte. "Noch eine Biegung nach links und dann zweimal rechts und die Gänge werden immer dunkler!", stöhnte Gimli und ließ sich mitten im Lauf auf den dreckigen Boden plumpsen. Legolas hielt inne, jedoch sprach sein Blick Bände. Er war strikt gegen eine Pause.  
"Gimli! Wenn wir hier nicht verschwinden, werden sie uns entdecken! Sehnest du dich danach?", fragte er und setzte das Mädchen für kurze Zeit sanft ab. Ein Blick streifte sie und er hoffte inständig, sie möge nicht aufwachen, bevor sie nicht in Sicherheit waren. Denn ihr Erwachen würde sicherlich nur Probleme herbeiführen.  
  
[Fortsetzung folgt] 


	10. 9 Flucht nach Westen

Hach ja ^^ Ich hab mich vielleicht über die Kommis gefreut! *lach* Und jetzt hab ich sogar zu fast jedem ein bild gepostet! ^.^ Danke für die lieben Kommis!!!!! *knuddel @ all*

Flucht nach Westen 

Ein endloses Hetzen durch die dunklen Gänge und Türen, Gemäuer und stinkige Abkürzungen, nahm abrupt ein Ende, als die zwei Freunde mit ihrer Last vor einer verschlossen Eisentür standen. Gimlis Atem war nur noch ein durchgängiges Schnaufen, das durch den Nachhall nur noch lauter erklang, als es ohnehin schon war. Schweiß rann von der Zwergenstirn, wo er dann nach einer kleinen Rutschpartie in den buschigen Augenbrauen aufgefangen wurde. Der Zwerg stützte die knubbeligen Hände erschöpft in die Knie und versuchte seinen Atem etwas zu beruhigen. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er dem Architekten dieses Irrgartens innerlich dankte, denn diese Sackgasse hatte ihm wenigstens eine, wenn auch unfreiwillige, Verschnaufpause verschafft. Dem Elb jedoch schien das ganze nicht halbwegs so gut zu behagen wie Gimli. Die Augenbrauen verärgert und sogar etwas ängstlich nach unten gezogen starrte er kurze Zeit auf die verschlossene Tür. 

Immer wieder streifte er das Mädchen in seinen Armen mit einem beunruhigten Blick, als fürchte er, dass sie entweder nie wieder aufwachen könnte, oder es prompt in diesem Moment tat. Beides war ihm nicht recht, denn er wollte ihr nicht noch mehr zumuten, als sie ohnehin schon durchgemacht hatte. Der Blondschopf drehte sich energisch nach seinem keuchenden Freund um, der sofort wieder stramm stand, die Brust eingezogen und eine Miene aufsetzte, als wäre das alles hier für ihn nur ein kleiner Berglauf durch die heimischen Zwergentunnel. Jedoch konnte sich Legolas kein Schmunzeln abringen, obgleich des lächerlichen Verhalten des Zwerges. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er an ihm vorbei, zurück bis zur letzten Weggabelung, um einen anderen zu versuchen. Der Prinz spürte regelrecht, wie die Schultern Gimlis wieder in sich zusammensackten und er schlapp folgte. Sein Murren war nicht zu überhören, obwohl sich der hinter ihm gehende ernsthaft mühte seine Beschwerden in den bauschigen Bart zu brummeln.

„Verflucht ist das glitschig hier!", beschwerte er sich nach einer ganzen Weile besonders laut. Er war auf einem, besonders glitschigem Teil Boden ausgerutscht und saß kurz darauf auf dem Hosenboden. 

„Und schweinekalt ist es auch!", knurrte der Zwerg und richtete sich schwerfällig auf. „Jetzt hab ich ein nass-kaltes Gesäß! Toll! Ich dachte, ihr Elben seid so perfekt! Wieso findest du dann nicht aus diesem Dreckloch heraus!", polterte er weiter, sich immer mehr in Rage redend. Legolas verdrehte genervt die Augen, galt seine Aufmerksamkeit doch dem glitschigen Boden. Zwar waren alle Wände und Gänge feucht, aber nicht so nass wie hier. Das Wasser stand regelrecht in einer Vertiefung als Pfütze. Die Augen angestrengt und aufmerksam auf die Deckenbeschaffenheit gerichtet, hörte er weder Gimlis Flüche, noch bemerkte er, dass das bewusstlose Mädchen in seinen Armen langsam zu sich kam. 

Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Es war dunkel um sie herum, nur der schwache Schein einer Fackel züngelte dicht neben ihrem Haar. Liara war noch zu benommen, um zu bemerken, dass sie sich in Legolas Armen befand. Alles schmerzte. Jeder noch so kleine Knochen in ihrem geschundenen Körper tat weh. Was hatte dieses Biest sie auch mehrere Male durch die Luft schleudern müssen? Sie hatte doch keine Flügel! Nur allmählich nahmen ihre Augen die klaren Umrisse von Personen wahr. Ihre Ohren schienen den Dienst wieder aufnehmen zu wollen und deshalb hörte sie kurz vor sich ein Grummeln und Meckern.

„Seid ihr wach?", fragte plötzlich eine überraschte Stimme und das Mädchen zuckte schreckhaft zusammen. Auch der Zwerg war verstummt und lugte neugierig in ihre Richtung. Erst jetzt verstand Liara wirklich, wo sie sich befand. Sie spürte die Arme des Elben unter und um sich. Er hielt sie fest, aber nicht schmerzhaft, an seine Brust gedrückt, um ihr so ein wenig Wärme zu spenden. Eine unglaubliche Hitze stieg ihr in den Kopf und sie zappelte etwas. Es war dem Mädchen unangenehm, in Legolas Armen zu liegen.

„Ja, wie ihr seht!", brachte sie zerknirscht hervor, doch es klang wohl eher matt und erschöpft als ärgerlich, denn Legolas nickte nur zustimmend, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, sie wieder auf eigene Beine zu stellen. 

„Geht es euch wieder etwas besser?", fragte er schließlich und betrachtete die Decke äußerst genau, so als wäre diese viel spannender als sie selbst oder noch besser, als redete er mit der alten Steinmauer. Ein verletztes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit und sie musste sich stark beherrschen nicht ungehalten zu reagieren. Außerdem verletzte es sie zunehmend, dass er Liara mit ‚sie' ansprach. 

„Ein bisschen.", murmelte sie daher knapp, was auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Ihr tat zwar alles weh, aber die Blutung war gestoppt und schwindlig wurde ihr auch nicht mehr vor Augen.

„Na wunderbar! Dann setz doch das Kind ab und wir kommen schneller voran, wenn sie selbst läuft!", mischte sich Gimli in den verkümmerten Dialog ein. Er hatte sichtlich genug davon, hier einfach nur rumzustehen. Liara warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu, der jedoch in der Dunkelheit unbemerkt blieb. Ein ‚Kind' hatte er sie genannt!

„Wenn wir hier nicht bald rauskommen, erstarrt meine Kehrseite zu Eis, Legolas!" Liara musste kichern. Dieser Zwerg war zu blöd. Sogar in einer aussichtslosen Situation schaffte er es, Witze zu reißen. Als sie jedoch sein empörtes Gesicht eingehend betrachtete, merkte sie, dass es eigentlich kein Witz sein sollte, sondern sein bitterer Ernst war. Der Elb schien dem Monolog des Freundes jedoch keinerlei Beachtung zu schenken, sondern musterte immer noch interessierter denn je die Mauerdecke. 

„Oh keine Angst, mein Freund. Wir kommen schneller hier raus, als du zu hoffen wagst.", murmelte Legolas und ein Lächeln huschte über sein, vom Fackelschein erhelltes Gesicht. Liara immer noch in den Armen, ging er auf die kleine Pfütze zu. Gimlis Blick folgte ihm verwirrt. Anscheinend dachte er, Legolas wollte ihm weismachen, dass sie dort hineintauchen und aus irgendeinem See wieder auftauchen würden.

„Legolas. Ich kann verstehen, wenn dich diese Dunkelheit etwas nervös macht", begann der Zwerg eindringlich und fürsorglich zu sprechen. Liara lachte laut los, woraufhin sie sofort eine Hand auf ihren Lippen spürte. Überrascht sah sie zu Legolas auf, der sie nur eindringlich ansah und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Shhh...Hier könnten immer noch Orks herumlungern. Und das näher und mehr, als wir annehmen zu wagen. Also verhaltet euch ruhig." Gimli knurrte darauf verständnislos etwas, das so in etwa klang wie ‚Ja die Elben haben's im Dunkeln nicht einfach. Da verlieren sie gerne mal den Verstand.' Liara musste sich ernsthaft auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht wieder loszulachen. Der Elbenprinz wand den Kopf und schickte Gimli einen giftigen Blick zu. Nun glucksten beide. Gimli und Liara. Legolas wusste gar nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

„Hört auf und helft mir lieber! Dort oben ist ein Riss in der Decke. Das Gemäuer ist ziemlich morsch. Wenn wir uns anstrengen, könnten wir den Riss vielleicht vergrößern. Also los." Nun erst wanderten die nichtelbischen Blicke zum Gewölbe der Mauer hoch. Und tatsächlich klaffte dort ein langer, breiter Riss, aus dem es stetig tropfte. Er war gerade breit genug, um einen Mann hindurchzulassen. Gimli warf einen drohenden Blick zu Legolas, als er dessen ernstes Gesicht gewahrte, seine Augen jedoch, die vor Schadenfreude nur so zu sprühen schienen, musterten den Zwerg neckisch.

„Lass es stecken Legolas!", knurrte Gimli bedrohlich, als der Elb auch nur die Lippen öffnete. Doch um der Freundschaft Willen schloss er sie wieder und nur ein verschmitztes Lächeln blieb zurück. Liara, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, immer noch in den Armen des Elben, betrachtete den breiten Riss neugierig. Dann sah sie Legolas ins Gesicht und sagte ernst: „Ich weiß, warum wir es noch vergrößern müssen, Hoheit..." in Legolas Blick flackerte etwas auf, was sie nicht zu deuten wusste, „...wir beide...", sie deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf sich, tippte dann aber als nächstes gegen seine nackte Brust. Sie war weich und geschmeidig, die Haut dieses Elben und Liara zog schnell den Finger wieder zurück um nicht daran kleben zu bleiben, oder ihm gar darüber zu streichen. „...würden es vielleicht schaffen, aber der Zwerg ist zu fett."

Ein eisiges Schweigen setzte ein. Legolas starrte absichtlich in eine andere Richtung, um Gimli nicht das breite Grinsen preiszugeben, was auf seinen edlen Zügen lag. Liara zwinkerte verwundert mit den Augen und der Zwerg...ja Gimli stand sprachlos da. 

„Mit Verlaub, Mädchen, ja?", polterte er los, sodass es an den Wänden widerhallte. Die einzelnen Speckröllchen seines Bauches wippten bedrohlich hin und her. „Ihr wollt jetzt nicht etwa damit sagen, dass ich, ein Zwerg des Einsamen Berges, nicht in der Lage bin, mich durch dieses Loch da..." er deutete mit der Hand nach oben, sein Gesicht erhielt im rötlichen Schein der Fackel eine noch bedrohlichere Farbe, „...quetschen kann?", seine Stimme glich nun der eines Donnergrollen und Legolas zuckte unter der zunehmenden Lautstärke immer wieder zusammen. Unwillkürlich drückte er das verletzte Mädchen noch enger an sich, so als galt es, sie vor dem kleinen Wüstling zu beschützen. Liara fühlte sich seltsam wohl in seiner Nähe. Sie konnte den regelmäßigen Herzschlag des schönen Mannes fühlen und sogar hören. Eine seltsame Wärme durchflutete ihren Körper, doch traute sie sich es nicht, sich noch näher an die starke Brust zu kuscheln. 

„Ich habe auch einen Namen.", murmelte Liara beleidigt, doch stieß sie damit bei dem Zwerg auf Granit. Er dachte nicht einmal daran, den Namen zu erfahren.

Beide beobachteten, wie Gimli würdevoll und stolz die Nase hob und vor ihnen her stolzierte. Immer wieder warf er dem Mädchen feuersprühende Blicke zu. 

„Du bist ja noch viel schlimmer als dieser Elb da!", geiferte er von neuem los. „So wirst du nicht noch einmal mit mir reden." Seine Stimme hörte sich an, wie das Knurren eines gereizten Straßenköders. Das Mädchen kuschelte sich noch enger an Legolas Brust. Ein wütender Zwerg, war ihr nicht so ganz geheuer. Legolas schien ihre aufsteigende Angst zu bemerken.

„Freund Gimli...sieh es ihr nicht so nach. Bitte lasst uns das klären, wenn wir erst einmal hier heraus sind. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn sie uns nicht schon längst gehört hätten bei eurer Streiterei. Hier ist nun wirklich nicht der ideale Platz zum streiten.", erklang die melodiöse Stimme ihres Trägers. Gimli schnaufte wie ein angriffslustiger Stier. Man hörte ihn zwei- dreimal tief durchatmen. „Gut. Du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass ich als Zwerg sogar noch schlank bin!", murrte er ein wenig besänftigt. „Aber lass dir eins gesagt sein! Ich lasse mich nicht so ohne weiteres beleidigen! Und das, obwohl ich extra wegen dir mein Hemd entbehren musste!" Ein roter Schimmer legte sich auf beide Gesichter. Liara war es unangenehm, den Zwerg gekränkt zu haben, obwohl er ihr doch wirklich sein Hemd zum verbinden ihrer Wunde gestiftet hatte und Gimli war nicht wohl bei der Sache, dass die anderen immer noch freie Sicht auf sein kleines Bäuchlein hatten.

„Lasst mich bitte hinunter Hoheit.", flehte sie höflich und Legolas tat, worum sie ihn gebeten hatte. Sie schwankte noch etwas, als sie auf eigenen Füßen stand, wie ein neugeborenes Kind, das seine ersten Schritte tat, taumelte sie auf ihr Gepäck zu und kramte in ihrem Rucksack. Dann trat sie mit einem langen, schlabberigen Pullover neben den Zwerg und hielt ihm das dunkelblaue Stück Stoff entgegen. Gimli war gerührt von so viel Einsicht und nahm es stillschweigend an sich. 

„Wie nett von euch, dass ihr mein Gepäck mit euch geschleppt habt.", bedankte sie sich artig und schulterte den Rucksack, während Gimli den Pulli überzog. „Keine Ursache", brummelte er aus einem Ärmel hervor. Liara nickte und wollte schon nach dem Verstärker greifen, als sie eine andere sanfte Hand auf der ihren gewahrte. Ein Kribbeln schoss durch ihren Körper. Angefangen dort, wo seine Hand die ihre berührte. Das Mädchen wagte nicht, ihn anzublicken, hörte nur seine Stimme, vernahm seine Worte.

„Lasst nur. Ich trage das. Ihr seid zu schwer verletzt.", hauchte er leise und nahm Gitarre und Verstärker an sich. Liara nickte wie in Trance. Dieses dämliche Gesieze machte sie krank. Aber irgendwie durfte sie den Prinzen wohl nicht beim Namen nennen. Vorhin war es anders gewesen. Vorhin war eine Ausnahme, die nie mehr vorkommen würde. Vorhin hatte sie Angst gehabt, aber nun verlangte er tatsächlich wieder, ihn mit Titel anzusprechen. Wirklich ein eitler Kerl! 

Sie drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie der eitle Elb zum Sprung ansetzte, als er auch schon an der Decke hing. Erstaunt und bewundernd riss sie die grünen Augen auf. Dieses Volk war wirklich mit dem besten von allen Sachen ausgerüstet. Ihre 1 m und 19 cm im Hochsprung waren gegen diese Höhe von 3 Metern nur ein kleiner Hüpfer. 

Stein bröckelte von der Decke und der feine Sand rieselte einem in die Augen, wenn man sie nicht geschlossen hielt. Immer wieder versuchte der Prinz so die Öffnung zu vergrößern. Gimli und sie standen ein wenig abseits, um nicht voll und ganz mit Staub bedeckt zu werden, jedoch mieden sie es, sich gegenseitig anzusehen. Plötzlich gab es ein knackendes Geräusch, beide sahen, wie Legolas zur Seite sprang und schon Bruchteile einer Sekunde später, polterte ihnen die Halbe Decke zu Füßen. Zufrieden stand der Elb auf und klopfte sich die Sachen ab, griff nach dem Verstärker und deutete mit dem Kopf nach oben.

„Folgt mir."

~*~ 

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass das hier ein Abwasserrohr ist, hätte ich mich geweigert hier lang zu krauchen!", beschwerte sich Liara angewidert. Ein genervter Ton beider männlicher Wesen, war vor ihr zu hören. Wie oft hatte sie ihnen das jetzt schon unter die Nase gebunden? 

„Uühhhh!!!! Ich hab schon wieder in Orkmist gefasst! Wetten ich fange mir eine äußerst seltene Seuche ein!" „Keine Sorge, Elben sind außerordentlich gute Heiler!", erwiderte Legolas. Sie rümpfte die Nase und schüttelte ihre Hand, sodass sie das schleimige etwas daran, abschleuderte. Leider in die falsche Richtung. 

„IGITT!!!!! Musste das denn in meine Richtung sein!?", rief Legolas wütend und wischte sich den Unrat von der linken Wange. Er hatte sich nur kurz zu dem Mädchen umdrehen wollen und schon hatte er den Salat. Liara lief sofort rot an und stammelte eine unüberlegte Entschuldigung daher, die überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab. Legolas winkte ab und die Flucht ging weiter. Allen voran der Zwerg. Er konnte in dem äußerst engen und niedrigen Gang fast gänzlich aufrecht stehen und schritt munter voran, während Elb und Mensch sich mühen mussten, nicht an der keimigen Decke anzustoßen. 

„Wer passt jetzt nicht so recht durch?", flötete Gimli, obwohl auch ihm der bestialische Gestank zu schaffen machte. Liara pustete verächtlich eine Stirnsträhne auf dem schmutzigen Gesicht und ließ die Bemerkung diesmal ohne Gegenkommentar durchgehen. 

„Was meinst...meint ihr, wo der ‚Gang'  hinführen wird, Legolas?", fragte sie. Liara benutzte zwar noch die ‚Sie-Form' jedoch dachte sie nicht einmal daran, ihn mit Hoheit oder anderwärtigen Zeug anzusprechen. Es klang in ihren Ohren zu geschwollen. Und außerdem schien es den Betroffenen gar nicht weiter zu stören.

„Ich kann nur vermuten....Vielleicht zu einem Fluss.", philosophierte Legolas stirnrunzelnd. Liara seufzte. Hauptsache sie krochen nicht noch weitere 8 Stunden hier herum. Denn soviel Zeit war, nach Gimlis Urteil, schon wieder vergangen und es war immer noch kein Licht am anderen Ende zu sehen. Ob die, die die Freunde gefangen gehalten hatte, deren Flucht schon bemerkt hatten? Das Mädchen erschauderte und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als das genau das Gegenteil eingetreten war.

„Pssssssst.", zischte Gimli plötzlich vor ihnen und beide hielten ruckartig an. Hatte der Zwerg etwas entdeckt? Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sie warten, denn als sie genau um die Biegung kamen, die Gimli schon bewältigt hatte, schimmerte ihnen weit entfernt ein heller Lichtpunkt entgegen. Die drei hielten den Atem an. Licht. Das hieß, dass sie bald hier heraus sein würde, dass sie frei wären. Liara jauchzte leise, während Legolas breit grinsend neben ihr stand. 

„Worauf warten wir dann noch!?", rief Gimli und stürzte Richtung Ausgang. Jedoch hielt ein starker Arm ihn zurück. Verdutzt starrte der zurückgehaltene Zwerg den Arm entlang bis hin zu Legolas Kinn und dann zu dessen Augen.

„Warum hältst du mich fest?!", fragte er verwirrt. 

„Es kann gut sein, dass die Orks vermuten, dass wir durch das Abflussrohr geflohen sind, Gimli! Und es ist ebenso möglich, dass sie uns mit Pfeilen und Speeren empfangen, die kurz darauf unsere Kehlen durchbohren!", redete Legolas auf den Zwerg ein. Dieser musterte ihn lange ausdruckslos und dann brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Aber sicher doch, Legolein! (Legolas hasste diese Verschandelung seines Namen, die der Zwerg immer wieder durchführte. Und in Liaras Nähe, schien es ihm besonders peinlich zu sein.) Die Orks vermuten ja auch, dass ein ELB durch eines ihrer verkeimten Abflussrohre kriecht! Wo dein Volk den Schmutz und Gestank doch verabscheut. Eher könnten sie sich vorstellen, dass du genau in den Thronsaal platzt und von dort aus ein Pferd anforderst! Legolas ehrlich! Sogar ich hätte mir nie zu träumen gewagt, dass du einmal durch eine Unratabfuhr kriechst!" Bei Gimlis Worten nahm Legolas Gesicht im Schein der Fackel immer mehr Farbe an und er senkte den Kopf verlegen. Liara nickte nur zustimmend. Elben waren also doch eitle Kerle.

~*~

Der bärtige Mann saß mürrisch auf seinem Thron. Jetzt hatte er schon 2 der Gefährten in seiner Gewalt und doch noch nicht diesen verflixten Schlüssel! Er wusste zwar nicht genau, was dieser sagenhafte Schlüssel zum Tor der Dimensionen eigentlich war, aber er meinte schon darauf aufmerksam zu werden, wenn er es nur z sehen bekam.

Gedankenverloren umkreiste er einen besonders großen Rubin, der an seiner Armlehne befestigt war, mit den Fingerspitzen, als plötzlich die Türen aufflogen und ein völlig aufgelöster Ûckhén hereinstürmte, das Gesicht ängstlich und vorahnend. Der Alte zog resignierend die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte den vor ihm Knieenden genau und eindringlich. Es verging eine Weile, ehe er seinem ergebenen Heerleiter das Wort gab.

„Nun, was hast du zu melden!? Ich hoffe, es ist etwas wichtiges, wegen dem du meine Ruhe störtest!", fragte er in kaltem, schneidendem Ton, dass es Ûckhén einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Reumütig beugte er den Rücken noch weiter gen Mamorboden.

„Mein Herr! Eure Hoheit! Als ich vor wenigen Minuten hinunter in die Kerker ging, um nach dem rechten zu sehen, fand ich den Ork erstochen auf dem Boden liegend vor. Schnell hastete ich zum Verlies, jedoch stand die Tür sperrangelweit offen und die Ketten lagen verstreut und hastig abgeworfen auf dem Boden." Ûckhéns Stimme war belegt. Er wagte es nicht, aufzublicken. 

„Was sagst du da!?", brüllte der Schwarze Lord den armen Lossoth zusammen. „Die Gefangenen sind entkommen!? Wie konnte das geschehen!? Nun können sie diese pelzfüßigen Stinker und den alten Tattergreis warnen! Geschweige denn von dem König Gondors!" Er war aufgesprungen und schritt energisch auf den knienden Mann zu, fasste ihn grob am Kragen und riss ihn in die Höhe. Er hatte erstaunliche Kräfte, sodass es Ûckhén den Atem verschlug. Ängstlich und scheu zog er den Kopf ein und wimmerte demütig.  

„I- ich kann mir dies auch nicht erklären, Herr. Sie konnten sich unmöglich aus eigener Kraft befreien! Jedoch hat niemand, so beteuern die Orkwachen, den Tunnel zu den verließen passiert. Ihr wisst, dass alles nur ein Gewirr von Gängen und Sackgassen ist, dort unten. Vielleicht sind sie noch nicht weit gekommen!", presste der verängstigte Mensch hervor. Sein Herr ließ von ihm ab und schritt nun mit großen Schritten durch den Raum.

„Gibt es noch einen anderen Ausweg, durch den jemand hätte eindringen und wieder hinausgelangen können?", fragte er brummig und seine Augen blitzten in Ûckhéns Richtung.

„N- nein Hoheit! Nicht ein Fenster gibt es dort unten. Die Wege führen immer weiter in die Erde hinein. Der einzige, der hinausführt, führt an den Wachen vorbei." Ûckhéns Stimme klang nun etwas sicherer.

„Und du sagtest, dass niemand eingedrungen ist und die Gefangenen sich auch nicht aus eigener Kraft hätten befreien können?"

„Jawohl, Hoheit! So ist es.", beteuerte Ûckhén. Der Schwarze Lord schritt nun noch weiter aus. 

„Weißt du, was das bedeuten könnte, du elender Drecksack?! Weißt du, wen ihr habt entkommen lassen!?" Ûckhéns soeben erst neugewonnenes Sicherheitsgefühl schrumpfte abermals auf ein Minimum zusammen. Er schluckte kraftvoll und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Das Gesicht des Herren lief puderrot an. Seine Adern traten aus der Stirn hervor und er brüllte durch den ganzen Saal.

„DAS war der HÜTER!! Der Träger des Schlüssels! Und ihr habt ihn entkommen lassen ihr Dumpfköpfe, elende Stinker, verfluchte!!!!", wütete er darauf los. „Verpiss dich und suche sie! Und komme nicht eher zurück, ehe du ‚ihn' nicht gefunden hast, kapiert!? Achte nicht auf gestalt oder Form, denn nun bin ich sicher, dass JEDER es sein kann! Suche den stinkenden Elbenprinzen und diesen verlausten Zwerg und ich bin sicher du findest den Schlüssel bei ihnen!" Die Stimme des Herrschers von Rhûn schwoll allmählich immer mächtiger an. 

„Hoheit! Ich werde mich nicht unbemerkt unter sie mischen können!", wagte Ûckhén einzuwerfen.

„Wer sagt denn, dass du unbemerkt bleiben sollst!", geiferte der Lord uns seine Stimme schien immer kratziger zu werden. „Nimm ‚Die Gnadenlosen Seelen' mit dir und du wirst sehen, dass es dir gelingen wird und jetzt geh mir aus den Augen!" Der schwarzhaarige Mann ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen und stürzte Hals über Kopf aus dem Thronsaal.

~*~

Die Sonne hing schon tief über dem Horizont und brauchte nur noch ein paar Minuten, um vollständig unterzugehen. Das Land war in ein atemberaubendes rot gehüllt und spiegelte sich in den Augen der flüchtenden Gestalten wider. 

„Können- wir....nicht endlich mal- eine Rast- einlegen?", keuchte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen erschöpft. Legolas verneinte ihre Frage mit einem knappen Kopfschütteln. Verzweifelt verdrehte das Mädchen die Augen und rannte so schnell sie konnte dem Elben hinterher. Schon seit dem Mittag, seit sie aus dem stinkenden Abwasserrohr herausgetreten waren, hielten sie diesen Dauerlauf durch. So viel war Liara nicht gewohnt. Im Schulsport keuchte sie gewöhnlich schon nach 1000 Metern, aber gleich mehrere KILOMETER zurückzulegen und das auch noch in unebenen Gelände und nicht auf der Aschebahn, war äußerst kräftezehrend. Sowieso war sie nicht ganz auf dem Posten, wegen der Verletzungen, die sie sich in der Nacht zugezogen hatte, als sie den Ork überlistet hatte.

„Legolas! Sieh sie dir doch einmal genau an! Sie braucht unbedingt eine Pause, das hält sie sonst nicht durch!", japste Gimli nun auch. Er war noch langsamer als das Mädchen, jedoch drehte er immer alles so, dass er der Tapferste war. Legolas hielt schmunzelnd an und drehte sich um. Keuchend hielten Gimli und Liara, beide mit hochroten Gesichtern vor ihm an und ließen sich in das frische Gras sinken. Die stinkende Brühe, die sie am Körper kleben hatten, als sie aus dem dunklen Gang hinaus ins Tageslicht traten, war unlängst getrocknet durch Wind und Sonne und bröckelte allmählich ab.

„Wer sagt denn hier- ...dass du- ...keine Pause brauchst, Meister Gimli?", stichelte Liara verschmitzt. Der Brustkorb schmerzte mörderisch und ihr Gesicht war eine schmerzverzerrte Fratze.

„Wir müssen nicht mehr weit gehen. Bald erreichen wir die Stelle, an der die Rotwasser in das Meer von Rhûn mündet. Denn ich bin mir nun gewiss, an welchem Fleck Erde, wir uns in Mittelerde befinden. Ich kann das Meer von hier aus sehen.", informierte der keineswegs ausgelaugte Elb sie. Liara und Gimli gaben nur ein ergebenes Schnaufen von sich und streckten nun alle Gliedmaßen von sich. Legolas jedoch ließ ihnen keine Ruhe und drängte sie zur Eile.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen! Dort finden wir Schutz in einem kleinen Wäldchen zwischen Steinen und Höhlen. Doch hier auf freier Fläche, können uns eventuelle Verfolger schon meilenweit ausmachen." Das Mädchen und der Zwerg blieben in stillem Einverständnis liegen. Sozusagen ein Boykott gegen den elbischen Sklaventreiber.

„Aber...ich...", setzte das Mädchen an, verstummte dann aber sofort. Sie wollte nicht jammern und den Prinzen damit nerven. Aus diesen Gedanken heraus erhob sie sich schwerfällig unter den überraschten Blicken ihres Leidensgenossen Gimli. Ihre Beine gaben fast nach und sie hatte großen Hunger. Wenigstens daran hätte sie noch denken müssen, bevor sie von zu Hause weggelaufen war, schalt sie sich selbst. Als ihre Knie nahe daran waren, ihren Dienst aufzugeben und das Mädchen beinahe wieder zurück ins Gras sank, legten sich zwei sanfte Hände um ihre Hüften und hoben sie sachte nach oben. 

„Hey...was...was soll das!?", empörte sie sich, als sie sich nun vollends in den Armen des Prinzen gewahrte. Dieser sah sie nur ernst an. 

„In eurem Zustand kommt ihr wohl nicht mehr weit. Ich muss euch tragen.", erwiderte er ruhig und seine Augen hielten die ihren fest. Wie schön diese überrascht- ärgerlich grünen Augen waren. Sie hatten ein mystisches Muster und Legolas war nahe daran in ihnen zu versinken. Ein Gefühl, dass er erst kürzlich wieder nach langer Zeit empfunden hatte, ergriff sein Herz und ließ es etwas schneller schlagen. Er war nicht fähig auch nur ein einziges weiteres Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Er konnte ihr einfach nur in die Augen sehen.

Auch Liara erging es nicht anders. Die ruhigen, rätselhaften Augen des Elben, hielten ihren Blick fest. Sie spürte den Herzschlag unter ihrer Hand, die sie behutsam auf seine nackte, unbehaarte Brust gelegt hatte und nahm wahr, wie es allmählich etwas schneller schlug. Und auch ihr eigenes war nicht mehr so ruhig wie vorher. Gut, das konnte auch vom Dauerlaufen kommen, aber das kribbelnde Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend ganz gewiss nicht. Sie registrierte, wie Legolas den Mund öffnete, als wolle er etwas sagen, ihn jedoch gleich darauf wieder schloss. Keiner von beiden wollte durch überflüssige Worte diese atemberaubende Atmosphäre zerstören.

Ein lautes Räuspern eines weiteren, nun unbeachteten Mitflüchtlings, riss sie auseinander. Liara senkte zuerst den Blick und unterbrach so den Bann, dem beide eben erlegen waren.

„Hier existieren auch noch andere lebende Wesen auf dieser Welt, auch wenn es nicht den Anschein hat!", brummelte Gimli genervt und rappelte sich auf. Prinz und Mensch wurden wie auf Kommando rot und Gimli konnte ein Glucksen nicht unterdrücken. Um dem ganzen noch ein Sahnehäubchen obenauf zu setzen, bemerkte er ganz nebenbei: „Und hört auf, euch so intensiv in die Augen zu starren, das ist widerlich!" Schallend lachend, trabte er weiter, die Gitarre auf dem Rücken und das errötende Pärchen einfach stehen lassend. Legolas brauchte einen kurzen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, dann setzte er, mit Liara auf den Armen und Verstärker auf den Rücken gebunden, dem Zwerg nach, der immer noch laut lachte. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen. 

~*~

Dunkle Schatten, die im Mondlicht umherhuschten, sammelten sich um einen langen, schlanken zusammen. Kein Geräusch ging von ihnen aus, denn das Gras war jung und biegsam.

„Sie sind nicht mehr weit. Ihre Spuren sind frisch. Außerdem haben sie üble Wunden. Sicher wollen sie die Mündung der Rotwasser in das Meer von Rhûn erreichen. Dort können sie sich hinter Felsen und in Höhlen verborgen halten. Gebt acht, dass sie euch nicht bemerken!", zischte ein, in einen Mantel gehüllter Mann. Die Gestalt neben ihm nickte stumm, gab keinen Laut von sich. ‚Elben' Sie würden einem Elben nachsetzen müssen. Und einem Zwerg. Wie sie beide Rassen verachtete.

„Nun geht und enttäuscht mich nicht!", zischte Ûckhén. Dafür erntete er spöttisches Gekicher. „Wir sollen nur den schwarzen Lord nicht enttäuschen. Was aus dir wird, ist egal!", damit schlug die Gestalt ihren Mantel zurück und schlug den Weg nach Westen ein, den Fliehenden auf den Fersen. Ihr folgten eine Menge anderer dieser Kreaturen.

~*~ 

Legolas saß nachdenklich in dem ausgewählten Versteck und betrachtete gedankenverloren das Gesicht des schlafenden Mädchens. Gimli hatte sich einen eigenen Unterschlupf gesucht. Schon lange, bevor sie das gewünschte Ziel erreicht hatten, war das Mädchen in seinen Armen in das Reich der Träume hinübergeglitten. Legolas seufzte unbewusst, als er mit den Augen neugierig ihr Gesicht betrachtete. Sie schlief so ruhig und doch war es ihm, als fror Liara. Rasch, jedoch behutsam erhob er sich und kroch zu ihrem Rucksack hinüber, aus dem er gleich darauf eine große wollene Decke zog. Diese legte er dann dem schlafenden Mädchen über die Schultern.

Wieder setzte er sich daneben und behütete ihren Schlaf. Sie hatte gut durchgehalten. Ja sogar als sie schon längst keine Kraft mehr gehabt hatte, war sie weitergerannt. Und wie war sie überhaupt so plötzlich und ohne weiteres in diesen Kerker gekommen? In Gedanken versunken strich er mit seiner rechten Hand über ihre zarte Wange. Ein unglaubliches Wohlgefühl schoss von dieser Berührung ausgehend durch seinen Körper. Irritiert und erschrocken zog er rasch die Hand zurück und sah wieder verständnislos in ihr schlafendes Gesicht.

„Was machst du nur mit mir?", flüsterte er leise. Seine Stimme trug einen leicht verzweifelten Klang mit sich. „Wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin, wird mir so anders. Auch wenn ich es vor dir verberge. Ich glaube, es ist besser so. Denn wir sind nicht beide der selben Rasse angehörig.", hauchte er weiter. Jedoch, als er sie so betrachtete, erschienen ihm seine eigenen Worte lächerlich und er beugte sich nach vorn, um ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze zu hauchen. Es war mehr ein Windhauch, als ein Kuss, jedoch machte ihm diese Tat angst und er stand geschwind auf, sich einen anderen Schlafplatz zu suchen.

Ein kleiner Windzug strich über die frischen Gräser und um die Bäume und Felsen. Dem Mädchen, dass versteckt in einer kleinen Höhle, unter einer hohlen Baumwurzel lag, fröstelte es. Frierend zog sie ihre Decke noch fester um sich. Nach einer kurzen Zeit erwachte sie vollends und sah sich um. Sie war allein. Nirgends war auch nur eine Spur von Legolas oder Gimli. Panisch fuhr sie in die Höhe. Wo waren die beiden? Außer sich vor Angst, allein gelassen worden zu sein, krabbelte sie zum Ausgang, unter der Wurzel hervor und richtete sich unter dem, von der Morgenröte erleuchteten Himmel auf. 

„Legolas?", flüsterte sie mit ängstlicher Stimme in den Wind. „Legolas!?" Sie rannte ein wenig fort von dem Platz, an dem sie geschlafen hatte. Wo war nur dieser verfluchte Elb? Ängstlich rannte sie Richtung Meer. Der Fluss schoss an ihrer rechten Seite nur so davon. Die letzten Meter des Laufes waren steil und das Wasser stürzte über einen kleinen Wasserfall in das Meer von Rhûn. An einem dieser Felsen gewahrte das Mädchen eine Gestalt, die im Schatten an einen großen Stein gelehnt war. Mir vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und zum Schneidersitz geformten Beinen, erkannte Liara Legolas. Erleichtert stieß sie einen gedämpften Seufzer aus. Sie waren also noch da und hatten sie nicht im Stich gelassen. 

Vorsichtig trat sie an den Elben heran, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Neben ihm floss der Fluss vorbei, an dieser Stelle besonders flach und seicht, ehe er ein paar Meter weiter in die Tiefe stürzte. Langsam näherte sie sich dem Prinzen und betrachtete ihn. Im sanften rot-gold der Sonne, erschien ihr sein Gesicht wie das eines Engels, obwohl sie weder an Engel noch an Gott glaubte. Ihr Blick huschte neugierig über seine entspannten Züge, doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. Seine Augen standen ja offen! Als schliefe er gar nicht und tat nur so, als ob er sie nicht bemerkte! Empört stapfte sie auf ihn zu, den milchigen Schleier, der sich über seine Augen gelegt hatte, missachtend. Ein leichter Schlag gegen die rechte Schulter, brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Das Mädchen stutzte. Dann tippte sie ihn noch einmal an. Doch er erwachte nicht. Oder schien in einer Art Trance zu sein. Immer wieder wischte sie mit den Händen vor seinen Augen herum, jedoch zeigte er keinerlei Regung. Sie wusste nicht, dass Elben mit geöffneten Augen schliefen und auch nicht, dass ebendieser Elb vom Vortag zutiefst erschöpft war und so selbst durch die geöffneten Augen nichts mehr wahrnahm.

Irgendwann platzte ihr die Geduld und sie stieß dem Prinzen heftig gegen den Arm, woraufhin er links wegkippte, direkt in den Fluss hinein. 

~*~

Das erste was er sah, als er prustend und wasserspuckend wieder auftauchte, war ein entsetzter Blick Liaras. Unverständnis und Überraschung standen in seinem Blick geschrieben. Wieso hatte sie ihn ins Wasser gestoßen?

„Verzeiht Hoheit, ich- ich wusste nicht, dass ihr noch geschlafen habt! Ich- ich dachte, ihr ignoriert mich mit Absicht, aber...aber..." Sie wusste nicht mehr weiter und senkte beschämt den Kopf auf die Brust. Sie hörte das Plätschern des Wassers, als der Prinz hinausstieg und seine Schritte, als er wieder an Land trat. Jedoch hielt sie eisern den Kopf gesenkt, auch noch, als Legolas direkt vor ihr stand und auf sie hinabsah. Vorsichtig legte er zwei Finger untern ihr Kinn und hob den Kopf sanft an, indem er leichten Druck auf ihre Haute ausübte. Legolas richtete es so, dass sie ihm wieder einmal in die Augen sehen musste. Sein Herz schlug sofort schneller als sie überrascht und scheu in seine Augen blinzelte. Ein paar nasse blonde Strähnen klebten an seinen Wangen, jedoch machte es ihn keineswegs weniger anziehend.

„Nun, das macht doch nichts. Ihr konntet ja nicht wissen, dass Elben mit geöffneten Augen schlafen. Wir brauchen nämlich nicht so viel Schlaf, wie normale Wesen dieser Welt. Außerdem wollte ich nachher eh ein Bad nehmen.", hauchte der Elbenprinz. Er bemerkte, wie sie leicht die Stirn runzelte und lachte innerlich laut auf, was jedoch nur in seinen Augen zu sehen war. Es machte ihm Spaß, das Mädchen zu ärgern und das indem er ihr immer vor Augen führte, was sein Volk alles konnte. Zwar verabscheute er es sonst, zu prahlen, aber bei ihr machte es besonders Spaß. 

„Ja sicher doch! Ihr seid ja sowieso etwas besonders!", knurrte sie leicht beschämt, leicht beleidigt. Legolas nickte ernst und verhinderte mit etwas stärkerem Druck seiner Finger auf ihr Kinn, dass sie die Verbindung ihrer beider Augen unterbrach. Es war ein einfach ein zu gutes Gefühl, tief in ihre Augen und somit auch tief in ihre Seele zu blicken. Jedoch verbot er es sich, weiter in diese einzudringen, denn ihre Seele ging ihn ja nun wirklich nichts an und doch war es sehr verlockend.

„Wir hören auch besser als Menschen, Zwerge oder Hobbits." Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich von ihm weg. Das er sie auch immer ärgern musste! Legolas bedauerte seine Worte kurz, jedoch lachte er sofort laut. Liara blitzte ihn an.

„Wenn ich Antennen in meinen Ohren hätte, wären sie auch so spitz und ich könnte das Gras wachsen hören!", schleuderte sie ihm eingeschnappt entgegen. Legolas Lachen verstummte schlagartig.

„Antennen!?", fragte er verwirrt und musterte eingehend ihren Rücken. Liara stapfte wütend davon.

„Ja genau! An-tenn-en! Weshalb sind eure Ohren denn sonst so spitz? Sicher nur, um besseren Empfang zu haben!", knurrte sie. Der Weg zurück war leicht zu finden und Liara machte, dass sie davonkam. 

„Aber....aber wartet doch mal! Was bei Eru sind Antennen!?", hörte sie den Zurückgelassenen rufen. Sie stockte kurz und starrte verwirrt in den Himmel. Klar. Hier kannten sie so etwas ja gar nicht! Ein lauter Seufzer war zu hören, als sie schnell hinter einem Hügel verschwand.

~*~

„Na? Gut geschlafen, Miss?", ertönte ihr die gutgelaunte Stimme des Zwerges entgegen. Liara nickte ihm freundlich zu. Er konnte ja nichts für Legolas' Verhalten.

„Wo ist denn unser edler Sklaventreiber?", hakte Gimli weiter nach. Sofort verfinsterte sich Liaras Miene als sie wieder unter die hohle Baumwurzel kroch, um ihre Sachen herauszuholen. Sie musste unbedingt noch Zähne putzen und außerdem nachsehen, wie spät es war. Sie hatte ja ihren Funkwecker mit. 

„Der war baden!", knurrte sie immer noch unwillig über Legolas zu sprechen.

„Was denn?", rief der Kurzbeinige überrascht aus. „So zeitig? Warum denn das?" 

„Ich hab ihn reingestoßen! Es war ein Versehen!", setzte sie hastig hinzu. Die Miene des Zwerges wandelte sich von ungläubig zu schadenfroh. Ganz gegen Liaras Erwartungen rückte er ein weiteres Stück zu ihr und sah sie neugierig an, während sie intensiv in ihrem Rucksack nach dem Waschzeug suchte. Ihre Armbanduhr hatte sie schon umgebunden, jedoch hielt sie der Zwerg davon ab, die Uhrzeit nachzusehen.

„Das musst du mir jetzt aber erzählen! Was hat er denn darauf gesagt, unser eitle Elb?", wollte Gimli neugierig wissen. Leute, seien es Menschen oder Zwerge oder Hobbits, die seinen Freund Legolas ärgerten oder aufzogen, waren ihm irgendwie sympathisch. Schließlich wollte er noch vor seinem 105. Geburtstag erreichen, endlich mal einen Elben aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Und genau das schien diese junge Frau neben ihm perfekt zu beherrschen, auch wenn sie sich noch etwas zurückhielt. Aber mit ein wenig Übung und gemeinsamen Kräften würden sie es wohl bald schaffen.

„Ich beruhigte sie, dass es nicht so tragisch wäre, Gimli.", vernahmen beide die sanfte Stimme des Elben. Gimli drehte sich um und grinste den Freund frech an.

„Jaja Legolas. Das sagst du so, aber in Wirklichkeit machst du dir jetzt Sorgen und deine versauten Haare." Er deutete höhnisch grinsend auf die nassen Strähnen, die an dem Elb herabhingen wie...ja wie nasse Haare. Und Liara konnte dem Zwerg irgendwie nur halbwegs recht geben, denn selbst mit nassen Haaren, sah Legolas verdammt gut aus.

„Pass auf, was du sagst Gimli.", lachte der Elb und deutete auf den bauschigen Bart. „Sieht ziemlich verstrubbelt aus, oder?" Gimli brummelte etwas in seinen Bart und errötete leicht.

„Wir müssten langsam aufbrechen. Wir haben uns eh schon zu lange an diesem Ort aufgehalten.", bemerkte Legolas plötzlich, und spitzte seine Ohren. „Das ist nicht gut, sie haben uns sicher schon umzingelt."

Und wie um seine Worte und Befürchtungen zu bekräftigen, hörten sie einen lauten Schrei aus der kleinen Baumgruppe heraus. Verdutzt sahen sich die drei Gefährten an. Ratlos, was sie davon halten sollten. Legolas fand als erster seine Sprache wieder.

„Los schnappt eure Sachen und dann müssen wir weiter. Sie sind sicher nicht weit.", ordnete er ruhig aber eindringlich an, griff nach dem Verstärker und wuchtete Gimli die Gitarre auf den Rücken.

„Aber ich wollte noch Zähne putzen!", empörte sich Liara. Legolas ergriff rasch ihre Hand und zog sie weg, in den Schutz einiger Bäume und Felsen. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das sein soll, bei uns Elben sind die Zähne immer sauber, aber das kannst du auch auf später verschieben!", flüsterte er tadelnd. Der Zwerg nickte zustimmend. 

„Na meinetwegen. Aber wieso laufen wir davon? Da hat doch vorhin jemand um Hilfe geschrieen! Wieso helfen wir ihm nicht?", fragte sie zweifelnd und sah von einem Gesicht ins andere. 

„Du hast recht.", stieß Legolas hervor und erhob sich. „Ich werde mir die Sache einmal ansehen. Vielleicht haben Orks ein unschuldiges Wesen überfallen." Und ehe seine Reisegefährten etwas dagegen einwenden konnten, war er auch schon hinter dem nächsten Felsen verschwunden.

„Wieso muss er immer den Helden spielen?", brummte Gimli und schüttelte leicht verständnislos den Kopf. Das Mädchen gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich und sah dann dem kleinen mann zu, wie er seelenruhig und gemächlich in seinen Bart Zöpfe flocht, während sie darum bangte, Legolas in den Händen eines Orks oder nie wieder zu sehen. 

~*~

Wieder hallte ihm ein Schrei entgegen. Diesmal lauter als der von vorhin. Legolas eilte sich, die Stelle zu erreichen, das jedoch so unbemerkt wie nur möglich. Die karge Landschaft den aufgeworfenen Steinblöcken und der weniger üppigen Vegetation, die nur aus vereinzelten Bäumen und kleinen stachligen Sträuchern bestand, wurde in ein grelles Gelb getaucht, während die Sonne immer weiter am Himmel heraufkletterte. Sie war nun vielleicht eine Handbreit über dem Horizont. Es hieß, dass dies einst die fruchtbarsten Ländereien Mittelerdes gewesen waren, jedoch in Folge eines der grausamen Kriege gegen Melkor vollständig vernichtet wurden.

Er hatte die Stelle erreicht, von der aus er glaubte, der Ruf kam. Legolas sah sich aufmerksam und entdeckte tatsächlich Orkspuren. Sie waren ihnen tatsächlich schon auf die Schliche gekommen, stellte Legolas entsetzt fest. Nicht einmal den Bogen trug er bei sich. So hätte er sich ja eventuell verteidigen können, doch man hatte sie in diesem Verlies vollkommen entwaffnet. Vorsichtig erkletterte er einen Baum und verbarg sich in dessen Ästen.

„Lasst- mich los!", schrie eine junge Frau mit Kapuze und Legolas sah, wie zwei Orks sie hinter sich herzerrten. Die Hände waren ihr auf den Rücken gebunden, während ein Strick um ihren Hals gelegt worden war. Verfolgte man die Schnur, konnte man kurze Zeit später eine der Orkhände bestaunen, die diese festgekrallt hielten.

„Verdammt! Was wollt ihr von mir?" schrie sie hysterisch und gleich darauf wurde so sehr an ihrem Strick gezerrt, dass die Kapuze vom Kopf rutschte. Legolas hielt den Atem an. Die Frau hatte kurzes, braunes Haar und glich einem Menschen. Jedoch konnte er die spitzen Enden ihrer Ohren ausmachen. Das Mädchen war eine Elbe!

~*~

Fortsetzung folgt!

So. Das wars vorerst mal wieder ^.^ Ich hoffe es hat euch auch gefallen dieser Teil! ^^ Schreibt es mir wieder ja? :o) *liebguggel* 

Nun zu euren Kommis:

_@lyoro: *reknuddel* Ich freu mich auf das Bild von Indûrin *knuddel* ^^_

_@Dax: Hui! *froi* ein neuer Leser ^^ Freut mich wirklich dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt :)_

_@Atap: ^^ Find ich echt gut, dass du dir Gedanken über den Verlauf der geschichte machst! :o) *knuddel* Aber dazu sag ich erst einmal nichts ^^ Es kommt im Laufe der geschichte schon noch zum Vorschein, wessen Stimme unsere liebe Liara da gehört hat_

_@Tig: *knuddel* Ich find das lustig und cool, auf die Kommis der Leute einzugehen, deshalb imitier ich dich mal, ja? Immerhin hab ich dich ja zu meinem Vorbild auserkoren ^.^ *g* Und Legolas ohne Hose? Nanana! *lach* Der arme Elb! Es war ohnehin schon so kalt da unten _

_@KasumiTendo: Ja find ich auch süss ^^ Nur leider fallen mir solche Knuffelszenen verdammt schwer. Ich hoffe, ich hab sie in diesem Teil etwas zustande gebracht ^^' Und Wiedergeburt? Najo...gibt's ja schon so häufig, aber wer weiß, vielleicht stimmt es ja! :D_

_@Estel: Ja die Dinger sind verdammt scharf ^^ Und im Laufe der Story kommt raus in welcher Weise Liara und Dalâdir zueinander in Verbindung stehen, oder ob sie das überhaupt sind. Können ja nur ähnliche Seelen haben oder? ;)_

_@Miss_Sixty: Dir hab ich ja schon eine private nachricht geschrieben ^^ Ich freu mich, dass dir mein Schreibstil gefällt :o) *knuddel*_

_@meldisil: *reknuddel* Ja was passiert dann? Frage beantwortet? :) Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich manchmal selbst nicht, wie es weitergehen soll und das Ende leg ich noch lange nicht fest ^^ Hab nur so eine grobe Vorstellung! :o) Aber das kommt bestimmt eh anders als ich mir das vorher gedacht habe ^^ Ich schreibe halt das, was mir grad einfällt, nur eben nach einer sehr groben Richtlinie ^.^_

_@feanen: Ich hab deine FF auch angefangen zu lesen ^^ Sie gefällt mir (die neue mein ich) und ich wird auch bald ein Kommi schreiben ^.^ _

_So ich hoffe, ich habe keinen vergessen ^^'_

_Bye bye_

_Machts gut_

_*knuddel*_

_Sleepy Bird alias littlechen_


	11. 10 Von Frucht und Fleckenzwergen

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, bis auf die Personen und Namen, die euch NICHT bekannt vorkommen ^.^ Ansonsten liegen die Rechte bei J.R.R Tolkien und seinem Sohn.

Von Frucht- und Fleckenzwergen 

Die Pferde mühten sich folgsam und so schnell es ihnen möglich war durch das immer dichter werdende Gestrüpp des Düsterwaldes. Die Sonne war erst vor kurzer Zeit am Himmel erschienen und hatte die paar kleinen Wölkchen mit ihren Strahlen verjagt, die ihr die Sich auf die Welt verwehren wollten. Doch seit sie die Berge des Düsterwaldes hinter sich gelassen hatten, sahen Indûrin und seine Gefolgsleute so gut wie nie den wolkenlosen Himmel. Nur ab und an fiel ein verirrter Sonnenstrahl auf das feuchte Laub des Waldbodens.

Gut 2 Wochen kämpften sie sich nun schon durch das wirre Unterholz. Der Weg außerhalb des Waldes war ihnen zu riskant gewesen, da hinter jedem der Bäume ein Haradrim hätte lauern können. Hier, im Dickicht des Waldes würden sie womöglich nicht im Hinterhalt lauern. So ritt man zwar geschützt, kam aber nur sehr langsam voran.

Indûrin trieb sein Pferd mit sanften, jedoch drängenden Worten vorwärts. Die Stirn hatte er in Falten gezogen und er fixierte seine Umgebung aufmerksam. So ernst und schweigsam hatten die Bogenschützen ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Sie mussten unbedingt zurück in Reich der Waldelben und König Thranduil davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass Liara spurlos verschwunden war. Geflohen war sie nicht. Dessen war Indûrin sich ziemlich sicher. Hatten Haradrim oder gar Orks sie entführt? 

Einer der knorrigen Äste streifte seine Wange. Die Bäume in diesem Teil des Waldes waren ziemlich unfreundlich, ja sogar feindselig gegen alles und jeden. Sie hatten noch eine erhebliche Strecke vor sich, jedoch würden sie bald die Grenzen der Heimat überschreiten. Wie der König wohl auf ihre Nachricht reagieren würde?

Nach kurzer Zeit des mühsamen Voranquälens, gelangten sie endlich auf einen Waldweg. Zwar eng und schmal und auch nicht besonders gut begehbar, aber dennoch wusste Indûrin nun, wo sie sich befanden. Es war nun wirklich nicht mehr weit. Sie würden die Grenze innerhalb der nächsten paar Minuten erreichen.

„Stop! Zügelt Eure Pferde und verharret still!", gewahrten sie eine laute, herrische Stimme. Sie schien aus den Bäumen zu kommen. Sofort gebot Indûrin den hinter ihm Reitenden, ihre Pferde anzuhalten und sich nicht zu rühren. Auch er machte keine Anstalten sich umzusehen und so sah er die Wache erst, als sie vom Baum direkt vor sein Pferd sprang. Dieses tänzelte erschrocken einige Schritte zurück.

„Weist Euch aus! Woher kommt Ihr? Was ist Euer Anliegen?", fragte der bewaffnete Elb weiter. Indûrin erwiderte ruhig und ernst dessen Blick. Er kannte den jungen Elben noch nicht. Aber es war auch kein Wunder. Nicht alle wohnten in der Hauptstadt nahe des Palastes König Thranduils. Viele besiedelten Waldstücke nahe der Grenzen oder weit im Norden. So war es unmöglich alle Elben des Düsterwaldes zu kennen.

„Mein Name ist Indûrin, Heradels Sohn. Und ich bin auf dem Weg in die Hauptstadt, dem König eine dringende Nachricht hinterbringen.", erläuterte der Elb und sprang galant von seinem Pferd. Der andere senkte den Bogen und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich.

„Verzeiht meine Unhöflichkeit, Indûrin. Nur gab man uns den Befehl, jeden Einreisenden strengsten zu überprüfen. Es heißt, eine ungewisse Gefahr lauerte um die Wälder Düsterwalds. Zu allem Übel erreichte uns die traurige Kunde, dass Prinz Legolas, der an die Ostgrenze des Waldes, die Haladrim zu erspähen ritt, nicht mit seiner Gefolgschaft zurückkehrte, sondern selbst gefangen wurde."

Der schwarzhaarige Elb traute seinen Ohren nicht und seine Augen musterten den etwas kleineren verwirrt. Er hörte, wie ein Raunen durch seine Bogenschützen ging. Legolas entführt? Der Prinz Düsterwalds war nicht zurückgekehrt? Eine dunkle Vorahnung ergriff sein Herz und ein Schatten legte sich darüber. Nicht nur das fremdartige Mädchen, sondern auch sein Freund war verschwunden. Ob es da einen Zusammenhang gab?

„Habt Dank für Eure Auskunft.", sprach Indûrin und nickte der Wache freundlich zu, ehe er sich auf sein Pferd schwang und den anderen einen Wink gab, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, denn auch wir bringen die Kunde eines verschwundenen Mädchens in die Hauptstadt." 

„Wenn dem so ist, so zieht geschwind weiter. Ihr werdet, wenn Ihr euch eilt in ein paar Stunden vor des Königs Palast sein.", erwiderte der andere. Indûrin nickte dankbar und trieb sein Pferd voran. Jedoch hielt ihn ein Ruf noch einmal zurück.

„Wartet! Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, so werde ich Euch begleiten. Ein Freund von mir lebt in der Hauptstadt und außerdem kenne ich den Weg dorthin nur zu gut. Ich kann Euch führen und Ihr werdet schneller am Ziel sein." Indûrin besann sich kurz, nickte dann aber freundlich.

„Nun, so geleitet uns den Weg."

„Gureldon", stellte sich der Elb vor. „Gureldon, Indarors Sohn."

~*~

Immer noch verharrte Legolas reglos in den Ästen eines großen Baumes und sah auf die Horde Orks herab. Die Entdeckung, die er soeben gemacht hatte, ließ ihn an seinem verstand zweifeln. Was um Erus Willen hatte eine Elbe hier zu suchen? Ihm war nicht bekannt, dass einige Stämme hier leben sollten. Es wäre ihm sicher zu Ohren gekommen. Und dennoch hatten die Orks eine kleine Elbe in ihren Fängen. Wer weiß, was sie noch mit ihr vorhatten.

Unschlüssig und scharf nachdenkend blickte er auf das Spektakel herab, dass sich ihm bot. Die kleine Elbe, Legolas schätzte sie mindestens 600 Jahre jünger, versuchte verzweifelt die Stricke, die ihr um den Hals gelegt waren durchzubeißen. Darauf folgte ein Schlag der Orks, als diese es bemerkten.

„Stinkendes Elbenweib! Wirst du dich wohl benehmen, oder willst du gleich, dass nur noch ausgebleichte Knochen von dir auf deine Existenz hinweisen!?", fauchte ein Ork bedrohlich zwischen seinen gelben Zähnen hervor. Der heimlich Beobachter biss zornig die Zähne zusammen. So wie die Lage im Moment erschien, konnte er dem Mädchen nicht helfen. Schließlich hatte er keine Waffe, mit der er den ein oder anderen Ork hätte umlegen können.

Plötzlich wandte sie das Gesicht zu ihm und blickte ihn voll an. Legolas erwiderte den Blick ruhig und fragend. Wie sie ihn hatte bemerken können, war nicht weiter fraglich. Sie war eine Elbe.  Der ihre drückte Verzweiflung aus und es schien ihm, als schrieen ihre Augen nur so um Hilfe. Ebenso wie es ihr Mund tat. Sie schrie aus Leibeskräften, die Orks mögen sie doch freilassen, da sie nur eine gewöhnliche, rastlose Elbe war. Doch diese lachten nur rau und blitzten sie mordlustig mit grausamen Augen an. 

Der Prinz gewahrte, wie sie immer wieder zu ihm hersah. Dann öffnete sie die Lippen auf einmal und der lauernde Elb sah, wie sie mit diesen stumm die Bitte ‚Hilf mir doch' formte. Legolas gab ebenso Antwort. ‚Wie denn? Ich bin unbewaffnet!' Die Elbe schien zu verstehen, denn wieder öffnete sie die Lippen und formte sie zu stummen Worten. ‚Mein Dolch liegt nicht weit von hier im Wald geh nach...' Plötzlich wurde sie fortgerissen und ein erstickter Laut entwich ihrer Kehle. Legolas sah der Horde nach und als der letzte Ork an ihm vorbeigezogen war, sprang er lautlos von seinem Versteck hinunter und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem verlorenen Dolch. Irgendwo hier in der Nähe musste er sein.

~*~

„Beim großen König der Zwerge! Wie lange braucht der Kerl denn!? Nachher rösten uns die Orks oder was auch immer schon genüsslich am Spieß, wenn der Herr Elb zurückkehrt!", machte Gimli seinem Ärger laut Luft. 

„Wenn du weiterhin so brüllst, wird das garantiert der Fall sein!", zischte Liara giftig zurück. Immer hatte dieser Zwerg etwas zu meckern. Jedoch ging dieser nicht weiter auf ihren hitzigen Einwurf ein, sondern beklagte sich weiterhin.

„Und wenn er nun kommt, eine blutrünstige Horde Orks hinter sich, werden wir mit diesem verflucht schweren Gepäck nicht weit kommen!", schimpfte er und trat wütend gegen den Rucksack des Mädchens. Liara sah ihn empört an.

„Wozu schleppen wir eigentlich dieses Brett mit uns herum und diesen schweren Kasten!? Wir lassen ihn beim Aufbruch einfach zurück, so sind wir schneller."

„Spinnst du!? Das Teil hat mindestens 300 Euro gekostet, das kann ich nicht einfach zurücklassen!", kreischte Liara nun hell auf. Gimli zuckte erschrocken zusammen und musterte seinerseits das Mädchen böse. 

„Shhhhht Wirst du wohl nicht so schreien, Kind!", rief er empört. Liara lief rot an. Dieser Zwerg brachte einen echt auf die Palme!

„Und was sind eigentlich Euro?", fragte er ganz verdattert. Liara schnaufte wütend.

„Euro ist das Zahlungsmittel in meiner Welt.", erwiderte das Mädchen knapp. Gimlis Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und überrascht.

„In deiner Welt!? Sag bloß, du lebst nicht in Mittelerde?", platzte Gimli hervor, worauf das Mädchen rücklings von einem Stein fiel, als seine Stimme die Lautstärke einer Bohrmaschine zu übertönen suchte. 

„Au verdammt! Könntest du mal aufhören hier so laut rumzubrüllen, du Früchtchen!?", schimpfte sie böse, sich eine entstehende Beule reibend.

„Früchtchen?!", zischte Gimli zornig und beide starrten sich wütend in die Augen.

„Ja genau, Früchtchen! Du bist ein richtiger Fruchtzwerg!", rief das Mädchen äußerst sauer. Es sollte eine Beleidigung für den Zwerg sein, nur guckte der sie wieder wie ein Schaf an.

„Was sind denn Fruchtzwerge?", wollte er neugierig wissen. Wohlwissend, dass es jedoch etwas schlechtes sein sollte. Das Mädchen war nahe daran sich die Haare zu raufen. Diese Völker in Mittelerde lebten ja wirklich noch wie im Mittelalter! Nicht mal primitive Fruchtzwerge kannten sie!

„Vergiss es! Das kapierst du eh nicht!", brummelte sie vor sich hin und drehte dem wartenden ‚Fruchtzwerg' demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

„Aber du kommst wirklich aus einer ehm...anderen Welt?" Gimlis Tonfall hatte etwas besänftigendes. Er wollte unbedingt mehr über dieses Mädchen wissen. Liara zögerte unsicher.

„Ja...nun...irgendwie kann ich zwischen den Welten wechseln, weißt du? Ich weiß nicht warum, und wie ich es mache, aber es zieht mich einfach in diese Welt.", antwortete sie errötend. Gimli gluckste leise.

„Das hat nicht zufällig etwas mit einem gewissen Elben zu tun?", fragte er neugierig und sein Ton war extra provozierend. Liara errötete auf Knopfdruck und drehte sich etwas mehr von ihm weg.

„Nein! Ganz und gar nicht! Ich kenne ihn erst seit kurzem. Ich hab ihn zum ersten Mal im Düsterwald getroffen. Ich weiß nicht, nett ist er irgendwie überhaupt nicht. Er ist so merkwürdig. Mal aufgeschlossen und lachend und dann wieder so abweisend...", begann sie dem Zwerg ihr Herz auszuschütten und gleich darauf bereute sie es auch. Sicher würde jetzt wieder irgendeine gemeine Bemerkung folgen. Vorsichtshalber zog sie schon einmal den Kopf ein. Jedoch kam nichts. Kein beleidigendes oder schadenfrohes Kommentar des Zwerges. Stattdessen spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

„Ja. Die Elben sind nun mal so. Man wird aus ihnen nicht schlau. Schließlich...sind sie ja unsterbliche Wesen und sehen alles mit anderen Augen." Liara horchte auf. Unsterbliche Wesen...? Wie alt war Legolas denn?

„Nun ich kenne Legolas nun schon seit 40 Jahren. Damals, als der Ringkrieg herrschte, waren wir beide zwei Gefährten der Ringträgers." Ja. Davon hatte Liara schon gehört. Sie wusste auch, das Legolas ein Held war. Moment? 40 Jahre?? 

„Ich hatte vorher eine äußerst feindliche Einstellung gegenüber den Elben, aber Legolas ist ein richtig guter Freund. Ich bin sicher, er wird sich an dich gewöhnen!" Gimli zwinkerte dem Mädchen aufmunternd zu und Liara lächelte dankbar.

„Und du kannst nicht abstreiten, dass du ihn mehr als magst!", platzte es aus dem Zwerg heraus. Liaras Stirn zog sich in Falten und die Wangen wurden glühend rot. Sie fühlte sich ertappt und durchschaut.

„Red nicht so nen Müll!", zischte sie bedrohlich und gab ihm eine gehörige Kopfnuss, sodass dem Zwerg noch lange der Schädel brummte.

~*~

Da lag er. Der lange Dolch. Mitten im Laub, aber gut getarnt und nur für Elbenaugen sichtbar. Anscheinend wurde es aus speziellem Metall gemacht, sodass es kein anderes Wesen wahrnehmen konnte. Freudig griff er es auf und betrachtete es genauer. Es war eine schöne Waffe. Die Klinge reich verziert mit eingeritzten Mustern und der Griff mit drei im Dreieck stehenden Sternen. Hastig wandte er den Blick ab und rannte zurück. Dorthin, wo er die Spuren der trampelnden Orks genau erkennen konnte und folgte ihnen eilenden Schrittes.

Es verging nicht viel Zeit, da hatte er sie eingeholt. Es schien, als hätte sie die kleine Elbe mit ihren vergeblichen Widerständen aufgehalten und den Marsch verlangsamt. Leise und unbemerkt, huschte er bis zum letzten Ork heran und schnitt ihm geschickt die Kehle durch. Kein einziger Laut verriet ihn bei seinem Schaffen. Leblos fiel der massige Körper auf den harten Boden. Ein dumpfes Geräusch, das darauf folgte, ließ den vorangegangenen Ork stutzen und halten. Unter den lauernden Augen des Angreifers, drehte sich das Opfer ganz langsam um. Und schon schnellte der Elb hoch und durchschnitt ihm gezielt die gurgelnde Kehle. Blut spritzte nach allen Seiten heraus und besudelte den sonst reinen Boden.

Jedoch nicht nur diesen. Auch die Truppe, die nicht weit entfernt stehen blieb, wurde vom roten Nass besprenkelt. Verdutzt blieben die Biester stehen.

„Ich will ja nicht meckern, Ûckhêck, aber irgendwie scheint es mir, als ob es beginnt zu regnen." Der Sprecher legte den verstrubbelten Kopf in den Nacken und sah gen Himmel. Seine klauenhafte Hand hielt er ausgestreckt vor sich, in Erwartung der nächsten Tropfen. Legolas ließ den leblosen Körper geräuschlos zu Boden sinken und duckte sich hinter einen Baum. „Obwohl ich keine Wolke am Himmel sehe.", fuhr der Ork fort. 

„Kannst du auch gar nicht, du verdammter Idiot!", brüllte ein anderer, anscheinend der Anführer, den Dummguckenden an. „Weil das nämlich gar kein Regen ist, sondern BLUT!" Ein gewaltiger Ork, wohlmöglich einer anderen Art angehörig, ob sein langes Schwert und trennte somit dem anderen den Kopf ab. Hass und Mordlust schimmerte in seinen Augen und er stampfte auf seinen toten Mitstinker zu.

Unwillkürlich duckte sich der lauernde Elb noch etwas tiefer in das gefallene Laub der Bäume, dass kniehoch den Boden bedeckte. Es waren etwa an die 30 Orks. Nicht viele, aber zu viele, um allein mit ihnen fertig zu werden.

„Ich hätte Gimli doch mitnehmen sollen! Wenigstens ihn, wenn Aragorn schon nicht mit mir kämpfen kann.", murmelte er in sich hinein, beobachtete aber weiterhin die schnüffelnden Orks.

„Ich rieche ELBEN!", stieß Ûckhêck hasserfüllt brüllend hervor. „Stinkende Elben!!!! Sie sind in der Nähe!" Er kam dem Versteck des Prinzen bedrohlich nahe. Legolas konnte schon den Schweißgeruch wahrnehmen, der den Ork umgab.

„Ach nein!? Was du dreckiger Ork nicht sagst!", vernahm Legolas eine sarkastische Stimme mitten aus dem Getümmel. 

„Ich bin ja wohl eine Elbe oder? Kein Wunder, dass du welche riechst!" Nun konnte der Prinz auch den Ursprung ausmachen. Er erkannte die kurzen glatten Haare und das schmale, feine Gesicht der Gefangenen zwischen den Körpern. Kurz drauf vernahm er einen spitzen Schrei. Wieder wurde die kleine Elbe geschlagen. Legolas' Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und die Demütigungen der letzten Tage ließen es fast zerspringen vor einem Gefühl, dem er erst kürzlich begegnet war. Zorn und eine Spur von Hass, flammten in seinem reinen Herzen auf. Zumindest dachte er das. Denn kein Elb konnte je wirklichen Hass empfinden. So rührte nur der Zorn sein Herz, denn selbst die Orks waren Lebewesen und wenn sie starben und dann auch noch durch die Hand eines Elben, starb auch ein kleiner Teil in ihnen.

Legolas machte immer noch keine Anstalten, die Orks zu überfallen, was die kleine Elbe zunehmend verwunderte. Wollte er ihr vielleicht gar nicht helfen? Tränen bildeten sich in ihren hübschen braunen Augen. Der Gedanke daran, was die Orks vielleicht mit ihr anstellen wollten, war einfach zu furchteinflößend und sie war schließlich kein Elbenkrieger sondern eine Elbe. 

Legolas hatte wirklich nicht vor, die Horde Orks anzugreifen und sein Leben zu riskieren. Schließlich musste er sich noch um dieses störrische Menschenmädchen kümmern, das mit Gimli irgendwo auf ihn wartete. Wenn er nicht zurückkehrte, was würde sie denken? Würde sie ihn vermissen? Der königliche Elb schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf, um von diesen, nun wirklich nicht angebrachten Gedanken freizukommen. Krampfhaft versuchte er, sich wieder auf das Geschehen zu konzentrieren. Er müsste nur auf den richtigen Moment warten, ehe er angriff. Vielleicht geschah auch ein Wunder, und die junge Elbe wurde direkt an ihm vorbeigezerrt. Was auch geschah, er musste noch etwas abwarten.

~*~

Vor dem großen Tor, einem der 5, die die Stadt schützten und durch die man als einziges hineinkam, um ins Zentrum der Elbenniederlassung zu gelangen, wurde der kleine Zug gestoppt.

„Was betrifft eure Ankunft?", hörte man es von einem der Torflügel rufen. 

„Zu König Thranduil zieht es uns, dem Elbenfürsten Düsterwaldes eine wichtige Kunde unterbreiten, Lilioreth.", erwiderte Indûrin ruhig von seinem Pferde aus. Dank Gureldon hatten sie die Stadt innerhalb weniger Stunden erreicht. Ihre Pferde waren schweißnass, sosehr hatten die Elben sie angetrieben, um noch schneller, als gewöhnlich den Weg zu bereiten.

„So eilt euch, Indûrin!", rief der wartende Elb zurück. Seine Stimme war nun viel wärmer und freundlicher. Lilioreth war ein gemeinsamer Freund Legolas' und Indûrins, doch im Dienst, durften solche Gefühle nicht vorherrschen, denn jeder Freund konnte in einer misslichen Lage zum Feind werden. Auch wenn Elben das einzige Volk waren, die dem Misstrauen fast gänzlich entsagt hatten, ihren Freunden gegenüber, so waren sie doch mit der Zeit eines besseren belehrt worden, nachdem sie betrogen und benutzt worden sind.

Indûrin nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und lächelte einmal kurz zu seinem Freunde auf. Er war erleichtert, dass gerade Lilioreth die Wache vertrat. Ein anderer hätte nur unnötige, zeitaufwändige Fragen gestellt.

Kurz nachdem sie das Tor durchritten hatten, stoppte Gureldon sein Pferd und schaute Indûrin dankend an. Nur durch ihn hatte er unter diesen äußeren Umständen in die Stadt gelangen können, denn er war nur ein Grenz- und kein Stadtelb. Man wäre ihm mit Misstrauen begegnet, wäre er allein gekommen. 

„Ich danke euch, Indûrin. Denn nun kann ich, nicht wie ich vorgab zu meinen Freunden, sondern wieder einmal zu meinen Eltern." Gureldon lächelte aufrichtig und ehrlich und Indûrins Zweifel schwanden dahin, wie der Tau, auf den die junge Morgensonne fällt. Dieser junge Elb würde hier keine Schwierigkeiten verursachen. 

„So lebt wohl, Gureldon. Es war mir ein Vergnügen, euch kennen zulernen." Der Elb lachte.

„Die Freude liegt ganz meinerseits, Indûrin. Aber nun eilet euch, dem König eure Nachricht zu übermitteln. Indûrin nickte. Dann wendete er sein Pferd und ritt eilig den Weg zum Schloss entlang.

~*~

„Gibt es in deiner Welt auch Zwerge?", wollte Gimli interessiert wissen. Beide hatten ein stilles Abkommen, den Titel und sonstige Förmlichkeiten freundschaftlich beiseite zu räumen. Liara seufzte resignierend und schaute beinahe flehend auf ihre stehen gebliebene Armbanduhr. Eigentlich hatte sie eben nur einen Blick darauf werfen wollen, um die Zeit zu ermitteln und nun musste sie feststellen, dass das dumme Teil sich nicht mehr rührte. Weder Stunden- noch Minuten- noch Sekundenzeiger gaben ein Lebenszeichen von sich.

„Nein gibt es nicht!", knurrte das Mädchen genervt. Wann kam dieser dämliche Elb zurück und erlöste sie von der langwierigen Quizstunde? Der Zwerg kam ihr irgendwie vor wie Günther Jauch, auch wenn man bei der ganzen Ausfragerei über ihre Welt keinen einzigen Euro herausschlagen konnte.

„Höchstens Fruchtzwerge.", setzte sie hinzu, in Gedanken immer noch bei ihrer Uhr.

„Zum Sauron noch mal!", wetterte der beleidigte Zwerg. „Wirst du mir endlich sagen, was Fruchtzwerge sind!?" Sein Bart wippte bedrohlich und die buschigen Augenbrauen zogen sich ärgerlich zusammen.

„Ein Fruchtzwerg ist ein Milchprodukt zum Essen!", klärte sie ihn auf. Sofort verstummte jeglicher Kommentar. Liara hob verwundert den Kopf.

„Und...du hast mich vorhin einen...Fruchtzwerg genannt!?", polterte Gimli nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens, die Liara wie ein göttliches Geschenk vorkam, los. Sie zuckte zusammen. Schreien musste er ja nun wirklich nicht.

„Naja...sonderlich süss bist du ja echt nicht.", bemerkte sie entschuldigend, worauf der Zwerg noch eine Atempause benötigte.

„Oooch du...wir haben da noch andere Sachen. Zum Beispiel ‚Fleckenzwerge'. Ganz scheußliche Teile! Wenn die einmal in den Sachen festsitzen, wirst du die nie wieder los. Allerhöchsten mit ‚Ariel'", dramatisierte sie die ganze Sache. Gimlis Augen weiteten sich. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Menschen den Ruf der Zwerge so verschandeln konnten.

„Und was ist ‚Ariel'?", fragte der Zwerg baff.

„Ein Waschmittel. Das entfernt diese grässlichen Teile.", erwiderte sie trocken. Irgendwie machte es Spaß den Zwerg zu ärgern. Vor allem weil er sich wegen Sachen aufregte, die rein gar nichts mit den hier ansässigen Zwergen zu tun hatten. 

„Aber Zwerge sind doch nichts grässliches!", rief Gimli aus. „Im Gegenteil! Sie verschönern die Umgebung mit Edelsteinen! Sie machen die Natur reizvoller!", redete er sich immer mehr in Rage. Das Mädchen sah ihn keck an.

„Dafür sind bei uns die ‚Gartenzwerge' da. Man stellt sie sich in den Garten und voilá verschönern sie die Natur!" Gimli war sprachlos. Zwerge wurden in die Gärten der Menschen gestellt? Das konnte und durfte nicht wahr sein. Liara kicherte.

„Ach Meister Gimli. Lass dich doch nicht ärgern! Das sind alles nur Dinge..."

„..die mit dem Beinamen ‚Zwerg' benannt wurden!", knurrte der Betroffene beleidigt. Dieses Mädchen hatte ihm wirklich die gute Laune verdorben. Und das obwohl er geglaubt hatte, Legolas' unfreiwilliges Bad würde eine Woche lang für gute Laune vorsorgen. Oder besser gesagt war das ein Fakt, mit dem er Legolas aufziehen konnte.

~*~

Fortsetzung folgt!!!! 

Sorry ich muss hier aufhören ^^' Aber es ist spät, ich muss morgen zeitig raus und bin dann bis samstag nicht da. Es tut mir leid, dass der Teil so kurz ist, aber ich ehm...schaff es nicht...*gähn*

_@KasumiTendo: Jaja...Elbenärgern macht halt jedem Spaß :) Später kommt noch jemand dazu, der auf Legolas rumhackt ^.^ Ihr kennt ihn ja schon :)_

_@Miss_Sixty: Liara und Legolas ein Paar? *G* Nein eher der Zwerg und Liara *rofl* Nee scherz...na ja..gefunkt scheints schon zu haben, aber einfach mach ich es ihnen nicht ^_^ _

_Und in diesem Teil waren hoffentlich wieder ein paar schöne neckereien zwischen Gimli und Liara ^-^_

_Schön, dass es dir gefällt *knuddel*_

_@Himmelslied: *froi* Wieder ein neuer Leser ^.^ *knuddel* Cool!!!!! :D Und: Das warten hat ein Ende! :o) Hab mich heut noch mal extra ins Zeug gelegt! _

_@Atap: Ja keine Angst! Da kommen schon noch einige Kapitelchen zusammen :D So wie ich das sehe ^^' Eigentlich wollt ich ja schon viiiiel weiter sein in Lothlorien oder so, aber mir fällt zwischendurch eben immer das eine oder andere ein, was einen ganz schön aufhält. Also vor 30 Kapiteln ist sicher nicht schluss. Ihr müsst mich schon noch ein bisschen ertragen :D *zwinker*_

_@Estel: Kein Verlust, dass du die Teile noch nicht probiert hast. Sind irgendwie eklig (meine Meinung) die haben so nen komischen Nachgeschmack. Danke, dass du wieder ein Kommentar geschrieben hast! Das macht mich so glücklich! :D_

_@Tigraine: Ich hab den Teil extralang für dich gemacht, mit einigen Knuffelszenen und ein paar hirnlosen Einfällen wie ‚Feuerzeug' oder so ^.^ Ich hoffe ich komm irgendwann bald mal an einen Ort, wo es viele Elben gibt! ;)_
    
    _@Vinyaalcarien: *freu* Danke für dein Review!°!! *hüpf* *knuddel* Es freut mich so, dass es einigen gefällt :D Und ich hoffe, ich hab jetzt verständlich gemacht, warum die Gitarre und Verstärker durch die Pampas schleppen! ^^ Unsere liebe Liara kann sich einfach nicht davon trennen! ^.^_
    
    _@Meldisil: Und wie mir der Knuddler geholfen hat! :) *reknuddelt* _
    
    _Ja das stimmt. Der arme Zwerg muss immer herhalten! *lach* Was für eine Bedeutung die neue Elbe hat? Nun...ehm...wird sich wohl noch ergeben ^.^_

_@em2: Ach *lach* Du mit deinen Gedichten und Lyriken ect! ^.^ Ich bin da nicht so sehr begabt wie du ^^' Also musst du wohl leider darauf verzichten Sorry ^^'' Aber toll, dass du meine FF nun auch liest :o)_


	12. 11 Kleine Elbe Gilelthil

Disclaimer:

Alle hier verwendeten Figuren, die euch bekannt vorkommen und auch die Umgebungen, gehören größtenteils nicht mir, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien. Ich verwende sie lediglich, um meinen Gedanken Ausdruck zu verleihen. 

~~~~~~o~o~*~o~o~~~~~~~

**Das Tor der Dimensionen** _Kleine Elbe Gilelthil_

„Habt ihr sie immer noch nicht gefunden!?" Eine schneidende, eiskalte Stimme hallte durch den großen dunklen Saal. Es klang drohend und gleichzeitig höhnisch. 

„Doch, Herr! Wir erspähten sie an der Flussmündung in das Meer von Rhûn. Ich habe ein paar Orks beauftragt, den Köder zu setzen. Sie nehmen es in die Hand und töten den Prinzen und den Zwerg. Das Mädchen reist noch immer mit ihnen.", erwiderte Ûckhén untertänig. Er hatte sein Pferd so schnell angetrieben, wie es nur möglich war, um seinem Herren die Nachricht zu überbringen.

„Dein Glück, Ûckhén! Nur müsst ihr sie ständig im Auge behalten. Sobald irgendetwas ungewöhnliches geschieht, meldet es mir."

„Jawohl eure Hoheit!", sagte der kniende Mann fest, ohne jegliches Zittern in der Stimme.

~*~

Als Indûrin und seine Begleiter in den Hof des Königsschlosses ritten, wurden sie bereits von König Thranduil persönlich erwartet. Der dunkelhaarige Elb sprang graziös vom Rücken seines Pferdes und senkte ehrfürchtig das Haupt vor seinem Herrscher, sodass seine Haare beinahe den Erdboden berührten. Thranduil nickte. Kein Lächeln lag auf seinen angespannten Zügen. Er lächelte sowieso so gut wie nie. Doch nun, da sein Sohn als verschollen galt, war auch an Stelle der alten Wärme, Kälte und Entschlossenheit in seine Augen getreten.

Während ein paar Elben die Pferde in die Ställe führten und sie mit Wasser und Heu versorgten, nahm der König den Schwarzschopf am Arm und zog ihn beinahe grob mit sich. Es fiel kein einziges Wort zwischen den beiden während sie die hellen Gänge entlang schritten. Bis hin zum Thronsaal. Ab und zu trafen sie auf eine hübsche, junge Elbe, die dabei war die Zimmer und Fenster zu säubern. Immer wurden sie mit einem höflichen Knicks begrüßt und antworteten schweigend mit einem Kopfnicken.

Die Tür des Thronsaales wurde aufgestoßen und der Elbenkönig eilte schnellen Schrittes auf den Thron zu, neben dem links und rechts noch 2 kleinere standen. Jedoch setzte er sich nicht, sondern schritt unruhig den Saal auf und ab. Dieses Verhalten des hohen Lords machte Indûrin ganz nervös. Noch nie, in seinen über 1500 Dienstjahren oder besser, seinem ganzen Leben, seid er Legolas kannte, hatte er den Vater des Prinzen so rast- und hilflos gesehen. Er empfand tiefstes Bedauern für den König, jedoch wäre es unhöflich gewesen, vor dem alten Elben zu sprechen.

„Die Kunde eilte euch voraus, Indûrin, dass auch ihr mir eine wichtige und unangenehme Nachricht zu übermitteln gedenkt. Es wundert mich, dass ihr so früh wieder aus Gondor zurückkehrtet. Doch sprecht selbst.", forderte ihn der König schließlich nachdenklich auf und setzte sich letztendlich doch nieder. Dem angesprochenen Elben wurde es ganz lau im Magen. Thranduil würde ihn sicher für unzurechnungsfähig erklären, wenn er von Liaras Verschwinden zu hören bekam. Dennoch musste es berichtet werden, denn auch diese mysteriöse Begebenheit hatte vielleicht etwas mit seinem Jugendfreund zu tun. 

Die Luft im Thronsaal ward plötzlich unerwartet heiß und Indûrin lief ein kleines Schweißrinnsaal über die rechte Wange. Seine Hände zitterten, jedoch vermochte er dies zu verbergen, indem er sie zu Fäusten ballte.

„Nun Hoheit...", begann er zögerlich. Die über 2000 Jahre Lebenserfahrung hinderten seine Stimme am Zittern. „Auf unserer Reise gen Minas Tirith wurden wir von Haradrim verfolgt Hoheit. Sie versperrten uns den Weg nach Gondor, also beschloss ich, den Weg durch den Düsterwald zu wählen. An den Bergen des Düsterwaldes vorbei." Der Elb warf einen forschenden Blick auf seinen Herren. Der König hörte aufmerksam zu, ohne jede Miene zu verziehen. Daraufhin fuhr Indûrin fort:

„Wir kamen auf eine Lichtung unterhalb der Ausläufer der düsterwäldischen Berge. Das Mädchen, Liara, war immer in unserer Mitte. Wir rasteten kurz, da sie den Strapazen nicht mehr lange hätte standhalten können und sie erfrischte sich im Bach, der um die Hügel fließt." Indûrin bemerkte nicht die Regung, die Thranduils Gesicht annahm nicht, da er den Boden fixierte. Er kam sich schuldig und unzuverlässig vor. Doch der König unterbrach ihn nicht.

„Wir setzten unseren Weg fort, doch hinter einem Hügel verschwunden bemerkten wir, dass sie uns nicht folgte. Doch als wir umkehrten, sie zu suchen, war sie verschwunden." Indûrin senkte demütig den Kopf.

„Ich bedaure diesen Vorfall zutiefst, Hoheit.", versuchte der Elb sich zu entschuldigen.

„Wo genau, sagtet ihr, ging das Kind verloren?", seufzte Thranduil schwer und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich die Müdigkeit aus.

„Unterhalb der letzten Ausläufer der Berge Düsterwaldes, Hoheit.", erwiderte der Gefragte rasch.

„Seid ihr sicher?", hakte der König noch einmal nach. Indûrin war erstaunt. Warum war gerade das so wichtig?

Plötzlich richtete sich Thranduil in seinem Thron auf und rief etwas auf Sindarin. Sofort wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine der Wachen trat ein. 

„Lilioreth! Schickt nach Mithrandir! Wir brauchen ihn hier!", befahl der König dem eintretenden Elben, der gerade seinen Wachposten gewechselt hatte. Dieser warf einen überraschten Blick zu seinem Freund. Der jedoch erwiderte ihn nicht minder so erstaunt und überfragt. Der König wurde plötzlich hektisch. Das passte ganz und gar nicht zu ihm.

„Euer Hoheit, Thranduil?", fragte Indûrin vorsichtig.

„Was geht hier vor?" Thranduil sah seinen Bogenschützen und Freund seines ältesten Sohnes lange und eindringlich an.

„Es ist tiefgehender als ich vermutete. Es war kein Zufall, dass das Mädchen auf Erus geheiligter Wiese auftauchte. Ihr wisst, was einst auf dieser Wiese geschah, Indûrin?" Der Elb nickte zurückdenkend.

„Ja. Ich sah und hörte es mit eigenen Augen und Ohren. Aber was hat das mit dem Mädchen zu tun?" Seine Stimme war fragend. Lilioreth stand unschlüssig neben ihnen und sah von einem zum anderen. Was war einst auf Erus heiliger Wiese vorgefallen?

„Ich weiß es nicht, Indûrin. Aber vielleicht...kann Mithrandir es herausfinden."

„Aber was werdet ihr nun wegen Legolas unternehmen, mein Herr?", fragte Indûrin weiter. Die Sorge um den Freund stand ihm, wie dem Vater ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

„Ich weiß es noch nicht, Indûrin. Wir werden nach Lothlorien gehen müssen und die Fürstin Galadriel bitten müssen, uns den Aufenthaltsort meines Sohnes preiszugeben. Sie besitzt die Gabe zu sehen. Auch wenn sie es bestreitet."

„Wollt ihr wirklich diesen Schritt wagen? Bedenkt nur was einst im goldenen Wald vorfiel. Seitdem habt ihr jeglichen Kontakt mit der Herrin desselben gemieden. Und nun wollt ihr um ihren Rat bitten.", bezweifelte Indûrin ernst und mit besorgter Stirnfalte. Der König seufzte schwer und geschlagen.

„Irgendwann, Indûrin, kommt auch für ein unsterbliches Wesen die Zeit des Wandels. Und es bedarf nun einmal den Rat der weisen Herrin von Lothlorien, um meinen Sohn sicher zu wissen. Dieser Vorfall hätte sowieso irgendwann einmal beiseite gelegt werden müssen. Ob nun in diesem oder nächsten Zeitalter, ist für ein zeitloses Volk ohne Bedeutung.", sprach Thranduil bedächtig.

„Ich kann euch folgen, aber warum können wir nicht nach Bruchtal gehen?"

„Du weißt, dass Lord Elrond nicht solcher Fähigkeiten verfügt? Wieso also stellst du solch eine Frage?" Indûrin senkte beschämt den Kopf.

„So sei es.", sagte er geschlagen. Thranduil nickte.

„Und ihr werdet mich dorthin begleiten."

Der junge Elb hob den Kopf und sah seinen König mit geweiteten Augen ungläubig an.

„König Thranduil! Das könnt ihr nicht wirklich von mir verlangen. Ich meine...da gibt es ein...da ist..."

„Ein Problem?", fragte der andere Elb und seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig belustigt. Indûrin schluckte schwer.

„Nein..., eure Majestät. Haldir"  

~*~

„Ach komm Gimli! Hab dich doch nicht so.", versuchte Liara den beleidigten Zwerg zu besänftigen. Es musste ihn mächtig geschockt haben, dass die Zwerge so missachtet wurden in dieser Welt der jungen Frau. Er brummelte irgendetwas undefinierbares vor sich her, das Liara nicht verstehen konnte. Den Rücken ihr zugekehrt, zupfte er missmutig das dürre Gras, das hier und da zwischen den Felsen hervorspross.

„Sag doch wieder mal was! Du schweigst schon seit mindestens..." Wieder huschte ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr an ihrem linken Arm. Ja wie lange schwieg er schon? Das verdammte Teil war ja stehen geblieben. Sie seufzte resignierend und wollte den Blick schon wieder abwenden, als sie den Sekundenzeiger noch einmal genau betrachtete. Stand er vorhin nicht noch auf der 24? Jetzt war er jedenfalls auf der 30. Aber vielleicht hatte sie vorhin ja auch ungenau hingesehen und irrte sich jetzt. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie den Blick wieder dem abweisenden Rücken des beleidigten Zwerges zu.

„Jedenfalls schweigst du schon seit mindestens, sagen wir, 10 Minuten!", stellte sie mit einem Seufzer fest.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was wir uns noch zu sagen hätten.", kam die Antwort knurrend.

„Nimm es doch nicht persönlich. Das Wort Zwerg hat bei uns eine ganz andere Bedeutung. Denn es gibt nicht mal Zwerge!"

„Nur Frucht- und Gartenzwerge, wie?", zischte der echte Zwerg giftig. Das Mädchen musste kichern. Es war einfach zu lächerlich, wie er sich aufführte. Und das nur, weil das Wort Zwerg bei ihr anders verwendet wurde als hier.

Das Kichern machte den Zwerg jedoch nur noch wütender und er nahm sich vor, die nächsten Stunden kein einziges Wort mehr mit diesem Menschen zu wechseln. Das gab er ihr auch zu verstehen, indem er aufstand und sich einen anderen Sitzplatz suchte. Liara seufzte schwer. Das Kichern war ihr vergangen. Jetzt sprach nicht einmal Gimli mehr mit ihr. Er hatte ihr wenigstens geholfen, dass die Zeit verging, was man von Legolas nicht behaupten konnte. Immer wenn sie ein Gespräch mit dem Elben begann, gelangten sie irgendwann an einen Punkt, an dem beide beleidigend wurden. 

Das Gefühl, das sie ganz am Anfang ihm gegenüber gehegt hatte, als er sie nur ansah, wurde immer mehr in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Einen Prinzen konnte und sollte man nicht lieben. Das brachte doch nur Probleme mit sich. Außerdem war sie ein Mensch und nach alledem was sie über Elben wusste, war auch Legolas unsterblich. Da unterschied er sich nicht mit Indûrin. Aber unsterblich...wie konnte jemand unsterblich sein? Und was bedeutete das überhaupt? Hieß es, dass sie nicht durch Waffen oder sonstiges getötet werden konnten und auch den natürlichen Tod nicht kannten? 

Und selbst wenn er nicht unsterblich wäre, würden sie nie zusammenbleiben können. Sie gehörte ja nicht einmal hierher. Sie musste sicher früher oder später in ihre Welt zurückkehren, ohne jemals wieder nach Mittelerde zu gelangen. Aber warum grübelte sie eigentlich jetzt darüber nach? Und wieso sollte sie es überhaupt tun? Es war ja nicht so, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hätte. Die Wahrheit war, dass Legolas' Verhalten sie abschreckte, jegliche Gefühle zu ihm zu hegen und zuzugeben.

Plötzlich kam ihr ihre Armbanduhr wieder in den Sinn. Vielleicht war die kleine Batterie ja auch nur leer. Sie seufzte. Warum gerade jetzt? Gerade hier, in dieser Welt, wo es noch keine Uhren gab. Na ja. Vielleicht Sonnenuhren, aber garantiert keine, die man mit sich herumschleppen konnte. 

Aber sie hatte ja noch einen Wecker in ihrem Rucksack. Vielleicht funktionierte der ja hier! Obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass es hier irgendwo eine Funkstation gab, hegte sie doch noch einen Schimmer Hoffnung, was die Zeitbestimmung anbetraf.

Hastig krabbelte sie auf ihren Rucksack zu und kramte darin herum.

„Da ist er ja.", murmelte sie zufrieden und hielt einen kleinen schwarzen, viereckigen Wecker in die Höhe. Gimli, neugierig durch ihre Worte drehte den Kopf so weit herum, dass er, wenn er angestrengt nach hinten schielte, den Gegenstand in ihren Händen erkennen konnte. Doch sobald das Mädchen ihn ansah, drehte er den Kopf ruckartig weg. Liara zuckte mit den Schultern. Sollte er doch weiterhin die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen. Ihr sollte es nichts ausmachen.

Langsam senkte sie den Kopf, um endlich die Zeit zu erfahren. Es war noch nicht einmal Mittag, das erkannte man am Stand der Sonne, aber wie viel Zeit war bei ihr zu Hause vergangen?

18:50 Uhr und 31 Sekunden. Ein Seufzen entwich der Kehle des Mädchens. Dann war auch der Funkwecker stehen geblieben. Doch gerade als sie ihn wieder in ihrer Tasche verstauen wolle, kam ihr ein beängstigender Gedanke. Sie war doch 18:30 Uhr aufgebrochen. Sie hatte die Uhr, die in ihrem Zimmer hing doch gesehen. Sie hatte 18:30 angezeigt. Wieso also zeigte ihr Wecker jetzt 18:50 Uhr an? War doch Zeit vergangen? Waren beide Uhren doch nicht stehen geblieben?

Schnell kramte sie die Armbanduhr wieder hervor und warf einen Blick darauf. 18:50 Uhr und der Sekundenzeiger auf der 31. Sie wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als ihr der vorherige Zeitstand in den Sinn kam und sie sah hastig noch einmal auf die Armbanduhr. 31. 31 stimmte. Es musste stimmen. Aber vorher, da hatte es 30 angezeigt! Und davor 24. Das Mädchen war sich sicher. Ihr Blick huschte abermals zum Wecker und nun sah sie es. Die Ziffer schlug um und präsentierte eine 32. Starr und unfähig, sich zu bewegen starrte sie auf die neue Zahl. Die Zeit verging. Doch wie es schien, im Schneckentempo. 

„Ehm...ehm...Gimli? Kön- könntest du dir das bitte mal ansehen! Ich zweifle grad an meinen Augen.", stotterte sie aufgeregt. Doch der Angesprochene brummte nur beleidigt und drehte sich weiter in die andere Richtung. Liara seufzte schwer. Wenn man hier dem Sekundenzeiger zusehen konnte, wie er sich bewegte, dann würde das bedeuten, dass in ihrer Welt nicht 1 Tag und einige Stunden, sondern wirklich nur wenige Minuten vergangen waren! Das musste sie sofort Legolas berichten, wenn er zurückkam. Mit dem Zwerg konnte man ja nicht reden.

„Wo bleibt nur dieser dumme Elb!?", murrte sie empört und schreckte zusammen als sie eine unerwartete Bemerkung des Gefährten bekam.

„Ich sag's dir zwar nur ungern, aber er spielt gerne mal den Helden. Lass ihn doch seinen Spaß haben! Seit dem Ringkrieg hat er keinen Ork mehr getötet oder so. Ich sage dir, wenn ich in der Lage wäre und nicht Babysitter spielen müsste, dann würde ich es ihm gleich tun!", redete sich der Zwerg in Rage.

„Und wenn ich die Kraft in den Armen hätte, würde ich dir jetzt den Hals umdrehen!", flötete Liara beherrscht und versuchte ein freundliches Gesicht zu machen. Abermals beleidigt drehte sich Gimli wieder weg von ihr.

~*~

Die lauernden, lila Augen des Elbenprinzen waren unbeweglich auf die kleine Elbe gerichtet. Von Orks umzingelt näherte sie sich immer weiter Legolas' Versteck. Sie hatte ihn gesehen und erkannt, dass er nicht gegen alle Orks ankämpfen konnte, sondern sie nur eine Chance hatte zu entkommen, wenn er sie unmittelbar aus den Klauen der Orks riss. Die Überraschung würde für einige Augenblicke so groß sein, dass die Elben Zeit hatten zu fliehen. 

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie von dem wartenden Elben. Der Schweiß rann von ihrer wohlgeformten Stirn ihre rosigen Wangen hinunter. Das kurz geschnittene Haar wedelte ihr ins Gesicht, wenn sie wieder einmal grob herumgewirbelt wurde. Der Aufruhr unter den Dienern Ûckhéns war groß. Alle suchten verstreut nach dem Mörder ihrer Kampfgenossen. Viele seilten sich ab und rannten quer durch das kleine Wäldchen, in der Hoffnung, den Angreifer ausfindig zu machen.

Legolas beobachtete das Geschehen genau, ohne die geringste Miene zu verziehen. Jetzt waren nur noch 3 Orks bei dem Mädchen. Entweder er wartete noch einen Augenblick, oder ging sofort zum Befreiungsakt über. 

Der Wald war von wütendem Geschrei und Knurren der Orks erfüllt. Sie wollten ihn finden. Um jeden Preis. Den, der ihren Mitstreitern die Kehlen durchgeschnitten hatte. Nun rannte auch einer der übrigen 3 Orks von dannen. Er ertrug es nicht mehr, auf das lästige Mädchen zu achten, wenn die anderen vielleicht jemanden aufschlitzen durften. In diesem Moment erkannte der versteckte Prinz seine einzige Chance und er sprang hinter dem Gebüsch hervor. Die Wächter der kleinen Elbe standen mit dem Rücken zu ihm, konnten ihn also nicht sehen.

Die Elbe hob den Kopf. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn bemerkt. Ganz leise, einem Hauch des Windes gleich flüsterte er ihr ein paar beruhigende Worte zu.

„Habt keine Angst. Ich helfe euch. Streckt nur eure Arme etwas aus, damit ich die Fesseln lösen kann."

Sie folgte seinem Befehl und streckte langsam die Arme nach hinten aus. Legolas erschrak bei dem Anblick. Das grobe Seil hatte ihr brutal in die Handgelenke geschnitten und die Finger der jungen Elbe waren kreidebleich. Kopfschüttelnd schlich er noch einen Schritt näher. Nahe genug, um ihre Fesseln durchtrennen zu können. Er setzte den langen Dolch an und die Klinge bahnte sich langsam einen Weg durch das beißende Material.

„Da ist einer!!", hörte er prompt einen hasserfüllten Ruf durch den ganzen Wald schallen. Legolas schreckte auf. Ein schneidender, stechender Schmerz zerrte in seinem Oberarm, doch er hatte keine Zeit einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Die beiden Orks vor ihm, drehten sich ruckartig um und streckten ihm ihre langen Messer entgegen. Ohne zu überlegen griff er den rechten Arm der Befreiten und hastete so schnell es ging zwischen die Bäume. Die Orks bleiben ihnen dicht auf den Fersen.

„Sie führen ....Pferde ...mit sich!", schnaufte das erschöpfte Elbenmädchen neben ihm plötzlich. Legolas sah sie erstaunt an, musste jedoch wieder wegsehen, als ein Ast ihm ins Gesicht peitschte.

„Wie viele?", fragte er rasch, immer noch Ästen und Wurzeln ausweichend.

„3 höchsten! Sie haben...sie auf einer Lichtung festgebunden." Es war kaum mehr als ein Schnaufen, dennoch verstand Legolas.

„Und wo?"

„Wir laufen direkt darauf zu.", presste sie hervor. Ihre Lippen bebten und ihr Körper glänzte vor Schweiß. Die Augen hielt sie nun geschlossen und ließ sich voll und ganz von dem männlichen Elben führen. Ihr war so schwindelig, wenn sie die Augen öffnete.

„Ihr seid verletzt! Das habe ich vorhin gesehen.", keuchte sie. Legolas öffnete erstaunt die Augen. Das war nun wirklich nicht der Zeitpunkt, sich um einen kleinen Kratzer zu sorgen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Aber nun strengt euch an, wir müssten bald die Lichtung erreicht haben." Kaum hatte er die Worte hervorgebracht, stolperten sie auch schon zwischen den Bäumen hervor, auf eine kleine Lichtung. Und tatsächlich standen dort drei Pferde und grasten. Legolas Frage, die ihm im Kopf umherschwirrte, ertrank in der Flut von Hektik. Rasch machte er die Pferde los, half seinem Schützling hinauf und schwang sich auf ein anderes Pferd. Leise flüsterte er den Tieren etwas in Sindarin zu, woraufhin sie sich schnell in Bewegung setzten. Kein Zweifel, auch diese Tiere waren gestohlen, sonst würden sie einem Elben nicht gehorchen, wären sie richtige Pferde der Orks.

Die Gruppe, die ihnen hinterhergewetzt war, sah nur noch einen prächtigen Pferdeschweif zwischen Bäumen verschwinden und kam fluchend und schnaufend zum stehen. 

„Verdammt! Wir haben sie entkommen lassen!", schrie einer hysterisch. Doch ein anderer stand ganz stumm da, beobachtete den letzten Teil des Pferdes und grinste mörderisch.

„Keine Angst. Die Rache wird grausam sein. Sie werden nicht mehr erkennen, wo vorn und wo hinten ist."

~*~

„Könntest du endlich mal aufhören zu schmollen!?" Einer von Gimlis Bartzöpfen wurde brutal zur Seite gezogen und genau begutachtet. Jedoch bemühte er sich, die Ruhe zu bewahren, was man ihm auch ansah, denn die Stirnadern schwollen an und das Gesicht wurde noch roter als der Bart. Es fehlte sichtlich nicht mehr viel und er würde wieder einmal explodieren.

Diese Göre war wirklich rotzfrech nach Gimlis Geschmack. Nicht einmal vor dem Alter hatte sie Respekt. Schließlich war er schon über 100 Jahre alt. Was nicht heißen sollte, dass er sich nicht in Form fühlte. Im Gegenteil. Irgendwie fühlte er sich unheimlich lebendig, seit er Liara kennen gelernt, und Legolas wieder getroffen hatte. Die Streitereien taten ihm anscheinend unheimlich gut.

Plötzlich horchte Gimli auf. Da war etwas! Er hörte etwas, das er seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gehört hatte. Er missachtete die fragenden Blicke des verwirrten Mädchens und stand auf um sich auf einen besonders hohen Stein zu stellen. Prüfend schirmte er die Augen vor der grellen Sonne ab und sah sich um. Weit und breit war nichts zu sehen. Noch nichts. Gimli blieb eisern stehen. Er wusste, dass jemand kommen würde. Denn das, was er hörte, war unverkennbar das Hufgetrappel eines, nein mehrerer Pferde. Und an der Lautstärke ihres Aufschlags zu erkennen, wurden sie von Elben geritten!

Mürrisch über diesen Gedanken ließ er die Hand sinken. Jetzt dachte er genau wie Legolas. Verächtlich rümpfte er die Nase. Sosehr er den Freund auch schätzte, er hegte eine gewisse Scheu gegenüber anderen von Legolas' Volk.

„Unsereiner ist doch kein Elb.", knurrte er böse, als er sich wieder am Lauschen ertappte. „Dazu sind ja die spitzen Öhrchen des Elbenvolkes da.", grinste er fies. 

„Gimli? Siehst du etwas?", riss ihn eine Stimme aus den Gedanken. Der Zwerg kam wieder zu sich und schaute auf das Mädchen herab.

„Ja! Hufgetrappel. Pferde nähern sich. Schnapp dein Gepäck und versteck dich irgendwo, aber das du mir keinen Laut von dir gibst!", ordnete er hastig an, bemüht sein Gewicht unbeschadet vom Stein zu wälzen. Liara zog eine Schnute.

„Du willst mich doch nur vera....lbern!" Sie bekam gerade noch die Kurve, den ordinären Ausdruck zu umgehen, um den Zwerg nicht noch mehr zu reizen. „Woher sollten die denn kommen?"

„Was weiß ich! Jedenfalls höre ich Pferde!"

„Bist du doch kein reinblütiger Zwerg, sondern eine Kreuzung zwischen Elben und deinem Volk? Wie sonst, könntest du so gut hören? Ich kann es nicht.", fragte das Mädchen nebensächlich, während sie auf den Stein stieg, von dem Gimli gerade hinuntergepoltert war. Wie vorher der Zwerg hielt sie eine Hand über die Augen, um nicht von der Sonne geblendet zu werden.

„EINE KREUZUNG ZWISCHEN ELBEN UND ZWERGEN!!!? JA BIST DU DES WAHNSINNS!!!?? DAS IST NOCH GEWOHNHEIT VOM RINGKRIEG!!"

Unter der enormen Lautstärke des wütenden Zwerges kippte Liara vor Schreck zur Seite weg und landete unsanft auf dem Rücken auf dem harten Boden mit spärlichen Gras. Ein taubes Kribbeln setzte augenblicklich ein und kroch ihr bis in die Zehenspitzen.

„Aua!", brachte sie schmerzhaft hervor. Wann gewöhnte sich dieser Gnom endlich an, nicht immer unvorbereitet loszubrüllen!? Doch Gimli schien nichts von ihrem Sturz mitbekommen zu haben.

„Nie im Leben nicht, würde ein ZWERG mit einem ELBEN rummachen! Kapier das endlich! Und auch anderen Lebewesen rate ich davon ab! DAS BRINGT DOCH NUR ÄRGER!!!!!", donnerte er drauflos. Liara rappelte sich mühsam auf. Sie schwankte.

°Das ist sicher nur der Schock vom Sturz. Zum Glück habe ich mir nichts ernsthaftes getan.°, dachte sie erleichtert und wankte unsicheren Schrittes auf ihr Gepäck zu. Die Worte des aufgebrachten Gefährten waren nur leise zu ihr vorgedrungen.

„Also ist da nun jemand im Anmarsch oder nicht?", fragte sie ruhig und das erstaunte sie selbst ein bisschen. Eigentlich hatte sie giftig antworten wollen.

„Werden wir ja sehen!", schlängelte sich Gimli aus der Affäre um nicht wieder als Zwerg- Elb- Kreuzung dazustehen, nur weil er sich während des Ringkrieges an das Geräusch der Pferde gewöhnt hatte.

„Hilfst du mir mal?", rief das Mädchen zu ihm herüber und als er sich umdrehte, konnte er den Grund ausfindig machen. Sie schulterte den Rucksack und packte sich auch die Gitarre auf den Rücken. Gimli seufzte.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, wir lassen das Zeugs hier!", brummte er giftig. Liara sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Und ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass das überhaupt nicht in die Tüte kommt!", entgegnete sie trocken.

„Gut! Es kommt aber auch nicht in die ‚Tüte' dass ich dein Gepäck schleppe! Es ist nicht mein Problem, wenn du unterwegs zusammenbrichst!" Liaras Kopf fuhr bei seinen Worten herum. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Nun starrten sich der Zwerg und das aufgebrachte Mädchen gegenüber und funkelten sich an.

„Schön...", presste Liara hervor.

„Schön!", äffte Gimli sie nach. Nur etwas lauter.

„Schön!!"

„SCHÖN!!"

„SCHÖN!!!!!!!" Letzten Endes schrieen beide nur noch mit hochroten Köpfen, sodass sie die sich nähernden Reiter nicht bemerkten. Die beiden Reiter hielten nun einige Meter von den Streitenden an und betrachteten sich das Schauspiel kurz. Ein Kopf hatte ein tieferes rot als der andere.

„Da scheinen sich ja zwei prächtig zu verstehen." Beide Streithähne fuhren beim Klang der belustigt- zornigen Stimme schreckhaft zusammen. Dann sahen sie gleichzeitig in die Richtung, aus der sie die Stimme vernommen hatten. Beider Augen weiteten sich erstaunt.

„Legolas! Bist du endlich zurück! Wie konntest du mich mit diesem Kind allein lassen!?", donnerte der Zwerg außer sich und zeigte mit seinem knubbelig ausgestreckten Finger in Richtung Liara. Diese starrte immer noch kurze Zeit auf den zweiten Reiter der auf einem anderen Pferd saß. Legolas hielt die Zügel eines dritten Reittiers in den Händen. Es war nicht zu verkennen, dass der fremde Reiter eine Frau war. Vermutlich noch eine Elbe. Eine unheimliches Gefühl beschlich die 19 jährige und ihre Augen verengten sich ein wenig. Doch dann straffte sie den Rücken und deutete ihrerseits auf Gimli.

„Genau! Wie konntest du mich mit ihm allein lassen!? Such dir doch demnächst einen Aufpasser, der für diesen Job bezahlt wird! Der Zwerg ist unausstehlich!", meckerte sie erzürnt. In ihrem Eifer sich zu beschweren, vergaß sie jede Höflichkeit gegenüber des Prinzen. Legolas zog die Augenbrauen ärgerlich zusammen. Das Gezeter war mehr als unangebracht in diesem Moment. Die Orks verfolgten sie vermutlich immer noch. Als er jedoch zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte, fiel ihm Gimli prompt ins Wort.

„Weißt du, wie sie mich genannt hat, Legolas!?", polterte Gimli beleidigt. Legolas schloss genervt die Augen, um sie kurz darauf wieder zu öffnen.

„Einen Gartenzwerg!", rief Gimli und seine Stimme überschlug sich fast. Um diesem Ausruf noch zusätzlichen Ausdruck zu verleihen, stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf, was Liara an ein Kleinkind erinnerte. Legolas jedoch fand das gar nicht lustig, er war nahe daran, die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Also wenn ich etwas sagen dürfte...", ertönte unerwartet die zierliche Stimme, der kleinen Elbe. „Aber wir werden immer noch verfolgt. Wäret ihr so höflich eure Konflikte und Unstimmigkeiten woanders und zu anderer Zeit auszutragen?" Sofort herrschte Stille. Liara hob den Kopf und musterte die Elbin verblüfft. Eine so sanfte Stimme, wie diese Frau sie besaß, hatte sie noch nie im Leben zuvor gehört. Auch ihr hübsches, jedoch keineswegs feines Gesicht, das von den kurzen, braunen Haaren umrahmt wurde, strahlte Anmut und Würde aus. Wenn auch unendliche Müdigkeit.

Nachdem die Elbe durchgehend gemustert wurde, wanderte Liaras' Blick zu Legolas hinüber, der nicht ebenso erstaunt auf seinem Pferd saß. Ein seltsames Glitzern spielte in seinen Augen, als er die junge Elbe betrachtete. Sofort senkte Liara den Kopf, woraufhin sie auch eine beschwichtigende Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Ungläubig drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite, sodass sie in Gimlis Gesicht sehen konnte. Ein beruhigendes Lächeln lag in seinem Gesicht. Aller Zorn, der vorher noch seine Züge verzerrt hatte, war wie weggeblasen. Was hatte er nun schon wieder? Sie wartete darauf, dass er ihr etwas sagte, doch er nickte ihr nur aufmunternd zu, ehe er zu den Pferden ging.

„Legolas! Wach auf aus den Tagträumen und hilf mir, dass Gepäck unserer kleinen Drachenfrau auf die Pferde zu laden." Ein raues Lachen folgte, dass Liara jegliches Kommentar im Munde stecken blieb. Legolas sprang sofort vom Pferd und half seinem Freund, das Gepäck des Mädchens aufzuladen, bevor er zu ihr herüberging und sie leicht in Richtung unberittenes Pferd schob. Sein Hände an ihren Armen, jagten ihr ein leises Kribbeln durch den Körper, was sie jedoch sofort wieder unterdrückte. 

Er wollte ihr schon auf das Pferd helfen, als sie sich noch einmal kurz umdrehte und ihm in die Augen sah. Verwundert erwiderte der Elb ihren Blick. Kurze Zeit sahen sie sich tief in die Augen, doch noch ehe Liara die Worte über die Lippen kamen, die sie so gern gesagt hätte, senkte sie die Augenlider und drehte sich zu ihrem Pferd um. ‚Ich bin froh, dass euch nichts passiert ist.', dachte sie still. Die kleine Elbe hatte alles beobachtet und lächelte nur geheimnisvoll.

„Danke! Ich schaffe das auch allein.", wehrte das Mädchen ab, als der Prinz ihr beim Aufsteigen behilflich sein wollte. Irritiert suchte Legolas ihren Blick.

„Indûrin brachte es mir bei!", lachte das Mädchen, als sie auch schon im Sattel saß. Legolas grinste zurück.

„Da hat er ja mal etwas sinnvolles getan. Sonst drückt er sich vor jeder Aufgabe!", entgegnete der Elb erfreut und fröhlich. Innerlich jedoch keimte etwas in ihm, was er nicht zu deuten wusste. Dieses Mädchen verursachte zu viele neue Gefühle für ihn. Seufzend wand er sich ab ging zu seinem Pferd. Plötzlich nahm er einen überraschten Laut wahr und drehte sich ruckartig um. Liara fühlte noch, wie ihre Beine nachgaben, als sie sich auf den Pferderücken ziehen wollte, als sie auch schon die Kraft verließ und das Mädchen seitlich vom Pferd rutschte. Schon machte sie sich auf einen schmerzhaften Aufprall bereit, als sie auf einmal zwei starke Arme unter sich fühlte, die sie auffingen.

„Ihr seid zu unvorsichtig! Ihr müsst noch eine Menge über das Reiten lernen, My Lady.", erklärte Legolas sanft. Er hatte noch rechtzeitig gesehen, wie sie vom Pferd rutschte, und sie aufgefangen.

„Da- danke, Hoheit.", stotterte sie nur. Es hatte keinen Sinn Legolas eines besseren zu belehren. Sie beherrschte das Aufsitzen seit 1 ½ Wochen, aber irgendwie hatten ihre Beine nachgegeben. Sowieso fühlte sie sich so merkwürdig. Vielleicht wurde sie ja krank und hatte sich eine Erkältung eingefangen. Das würde ihre Schwäche begründen. Rasch zog sie sich mit Legolas' Unterstützung auf das Pferd. Danach saß der Elb selbst auf.

„Was soll das denn jetzt!?", rief sie empört und drehte sich verärgert nach dem Mann hinter ihr um. Der grinste nur frech.

„Gimli braucht mit dem Gepäck ein Pferd für sich. Und die junge Elbe kann selbst reiten. Nur auf euch muss ich achten, dass ihr nicht wieder vom Pferd kippt.", stellte er ruhig fest und sofort setzte sich das Tier auch schon in Bewegung.

„Aber...Ich kann reiten!", empörte sie sich weiter. Die Arme des Elben links und rechts von ihr und sein Bauch an ihrem Rücken machten sie nervös. Zu stark war der Drang sie gegen seinen starken Oberkörper zu lehnen. Doch das ließ sie lieber bleiben. So galoppierten sie nun schon seit mehreren Stunden stumm vor sich hin. Kein einziges Wort fiel. Und erst als die Sonne sich dem Horizont langsam neigte und die Schatten der Sträucher immer länger wurden, fielen die ersten Worte. Vorher hatten alle in stummer Angst gelauscht und Ausschau nach neuen Angreifern gehalten.

Nun, da sie sich vorerst in Sicherheit wiegen konnten, löste sich die ängstliche Anspannung.

„Er heißt übrigens Sadré." Liara schaute den Elben über die Schulter entgeistert an. Wer hieß wie? Legolas schien ihren Blick deuten zu können. Er nickte mit dem Kopf nach unten.

„Er. Der Hengst heißt Sadré."

„Das ist mir aber Schnurzpiepegal, wie dieses Vieh heißt! Ich will wissen, warum du...ihr hinter mir sitzt!", rief sie aufgebracht und ein wütendes Schnauben des Pferdes war zu vernehmen. Anscheinend verstand er jedes ihrer Worte.

„Beleidige ihn nie. Sonst wirft er dich ab.", flüsterte der Elb in ihr Ohr, sodass es kribbelte. Liara erschauerte. Eine gesunde Röte überzog ihr Gesicht und ließ sie zur Seite blicken. Der Prinz hatte sie geduzt. 

Sie sah rechts neben sich ein weiteres Pferd reiten, dass Gimli und das Gepäck transportierte. Links von ihnen ritt die kleine Elbe. Viel hatte sie bisher noch nicht gesagt, aber sie war dem Mädchen irgendwie sympathisch.

„Wie heißt sie eigentlich?", flüsterte sie leise und beugte sich sachte nach hinten. Sie vergaß, dass Legolas ihre Worte auch so verstanden hätte.

„Ihr Name ist Gilelthil. Sie ist eine Elbe, die an den grauen Anfurten lebte, so erzählte sie mir. Was sie jedoch hier zu suchen hatte, konnte sie mir noch nicht mitteilen. Vielleicht wurde sie entführt."

„Wo sind die Grauen Anfurten?", fragte Liara.

„Weit im Westen. Weiter als die Strecke die wir jetzt reiten werden. Mindestens 10 Mal so weit. Vielleicht 7 Monde von hier entfernt. Sie ist hübsch, nicht?" Liara zuckte merklich unter diesem letzten Satz zusammen und schielte verletzt und leer zu der neben ihnen reitenden Elbe. Diese sah ihr nun voll in die Augen und es erschien Liara, ein gehässiges, triumphierendes Lächeln zu sehen. Sicher hatte sie die Worte des edlen Prinzen vernommen.

„Sei gegrüßt, Liara.", hob die Elbe sanft an. Jedoch kamen die Worte dem Mädchen in einer ganz anderen Bedeutung vor. So als wollte die Elbe ihr mitteilen: ‚Noch sitzt du zwar auf einem Ross mit dem Prinzen, aber das wird sich bald ändern!' Aber sie nickte höflich und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande. 

„Hallo Gilelthil."

Auch Gilelthil lächelte fein, doch dem Mädchen erschien es wie eine Maske. Eine falsche Maske, die nicht das wahre Gesicht der anderen Frau zeigte. Diese Elben waren doch alle bescheuert! Dabei kam ihr nicht in den Sinn, dass sie selbst eine Maske trug, die sich ‚Eifersucht' nannte.

Um sich abzulenken, versuchte sie sogar den Prinzen in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln.

„Wohin reiten wir, Hoheit?", fragte sie neugierig. Legolas starrte weiterhin geradeaus, als ob er ihre Worte nicht vernommen hatte. Sie schielte zur Seite, doch die kleine Elbe ritt bereits neben Gimli und unterhielt sich mit ihm.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht genau. Ich kann nur ahnen, wo wir uns befinden.", antwortete er ruhig.

Wieder herrschte geraume Zeit Stille. Nur die leisen, amüsierten Worte, die Gilelthil mit Gimli wechselte drangen an beider Ohren. Liara schielte zu dem Zwerg herüber. Er schien genervt von den Fragen der neuen Reisegefährtin. Sie schmunzelte. Noch jemand, dem es in die Wiege gelegt worden war, den Zwerg tierisch zu nerven und ihn zur Weißglut zu bringen.

„Wir werden in Kürze unser Nachtlager aufschlagen. Die Sonne steht schon zu tief und es ist besser, wir suchen uns noch im Lichte ihrer letzten Strahlen einen geschützten Ort, anstatt in den Schatten der Nacht noch umherzuirren.", legte Legolas plötzlich fest und alle stimmten mit einem Nicken zu. Es war anstrengend gewesen, die ganze Zeit auf dem Pferd zu sitzen. Ohne jede Rast oder Pause, da die Gefahr wie ein drohender Schatten hinter ihnen hing.

In der Ferne konnte das Mädchen ein kleines Wäldchen erkennen, dass schon die ersten dunstigen Schleier der abendlichen Nebel umgab. Dort würden sie einen Platz zum ausruhen suchen.

Als das schützende Blätterdach der Bäume sie aufnahm, atmete Liara erleichtert aus. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber die Bäume hatten eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Die letzten Strahlen der kalten Abendsonne, wurde von den mächtigen Stämmen und dem sichten Laub vollends abgeschirmt und sie ritten dahin in dämmerndem Licht. 

Irgendwann ließ der Prinz sein Pferd halten und stieg ab. Der Zwerg und die kleine Elbe taten es ihm gleich. Nur Liara blieb noch einige Sekunden sitzen und sah sich etwas genauer um. Ein großer Hügel, der in einem Halbrund geformt war, versuchte besitzergreifend ein großes Gebüsch zu umschließen. Es war hoch und reichte fast bis an den oberen Rand des Hügels. Jedoch war es unterhalb so karg, dass man mühelos hineinkrauchen konnte. Das dichte Gestrüpp oberhalb aber, schirmte sogar vor Regen ab. Ein kleiner Bach plätscherte derweil munter an ihrer rechten Seite entlang.

Liara verfolgte das Schaffen der drei schemenhaften Gestalten aufmerksam, wie sie das Gepäck vom Pferd luden und geduckt im Schutze des Gestrüpps unter das stachlige Gebüsch krochen. Dann schüttelte das Mädchen den Kopf und schwang ein Bein über den Pferderücken. Sie wollte nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie andere die Arbeit verrichteten, während sie auf dem Sadré thronte. Ein wackliges Gefühl kitzelte durch ihre Beine, als sie etwas unsanft auf den Boden sprang. Die lange Reiterei war wohl doch sehr anstrengend. Außerdem verspürte sie so etwas wie einen schmerzhaften Muskelkater in den Waden. Reiten war etwas verdammt blödes. Obwohl es unheimlichen Spaß machte, den wilden Wind in den Haaren zu spüren.

Ohne das es eine Aufforderung der anderen gebrauchte, entfernte sie sich um nach Ästen und kleinen Stöckchen, die sie für ein Lagerfeuer verwenden konnten, Ausschau zu halten. Sie wurde auch fündig und kam kurze Zeit später vollbeladen zum Lager zurück, kroch unter das Gebüsch und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie feststellen musste, dass es plötzlich endete und bis zum Hügel noch 3-4 Meter freier Raum war. So hatte es von außen gar nicht ausgesehen.

Sie ließ das gesammelte Holz auf den Boden fallen und plumpste erschöpft daneben ins Gras. Legolas machte sich dann sofort daran, das Lagerfeuer zu entzünden. Liara beobachtete amüsiert, wie er vergeblich versuchte mit einem Stück Moos und zwei Ästen, die er aneinander rieb, das Feuer in Gang zu bringen. Jedoch war alles noch feucht. Das Moos, vollgesogen mit Wasser wollte einfach nicht entzünden. 

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, griff Liara nach ihrem Rucksack und wühlte darin herum. Irgendwo hatte sie doch noch ein Feuerzeug eingepackt. Sie rauchte nicht, aber sie hatte es nicht für verkehrt befunden, eines einzupacken, in der sicheren Überzeugung, es irgendwann gebrauchen zu können. Und hier war der Augenblick.

Das Feuerzeug in der Hand, trat sie neben Legolas zu dem kleinen Haufen. Der Elb versuchte es immer noch. 

„Lasst mich das machen. Ihr lebt ja wirklich noch wie in der Steinzeit.", sagte sie leise und alle Blicke wandten sich ihr zu. Gimli sah gespannt aus der Ecke hoch, in die er sich gehockt hatte, um seine verstrubbelten Bartzöpfe neu zu flechten und Legolas sah sie fragend an. Sicher fragten sich die drei jetzt, was ‚Steinzeit' war. Wortlos kniete sie sich nieder, nahm Legolas das Moos aus der Hand und hielt es dicht an das Feuerzeug. Sie konnte regelrecht die staunenden Blicke ihrer Gefährten spüren.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da hatte die kleine Flamme das Moos etwas getrocknet, sodass es sofort Feuer fing. Schnell tat Liara das brennende Waldbodenmaterial auf den angesammelten Holzhaufen, wo es sich zu einem prasselnden Feuer entwickelte.

„Himmel Donnerwetter noch mal!", rief der Zwerg ehrfürchtig aus.

„Man könnte meinen sie ist eine Hexe! Da bringt sie mir nichts dir nichts ein kleines Röhrchen mit und schon entzündet sich das Moos!" Man sah es dem Zwerg an, dass er sich fürchtete. Liara wandte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Red nicht so einen Quatsch. Das ist ein ganz normales Feuerzeug. In meiner Welt gibt es die in Massen!", antwortete sie etwas stolz. Wie konnte so ein primitives Massenprodukt die Völker hier so enorm aus der Fassung bringen?

„In deiner Welt? Bei Eru! Was ist das für ein Mädchen Legolas? Man könnte meinen, sie stammt von Sauron ab! Auch er beherrschte das Feuer.", rief Gilelthil erschrocken aus. Liara wandte sich ihr schnaufend zu.

„Bitte, ja? Ich bin ein ganz normales Mädchen! Und weder ein Teufel noch eine Hexe! Ich bin ein Mensch im Gegensatz zu dir!", empörte sich das Mädchen und sah Gilelthil mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Pff. Ein Mensch! Menschen sind gefährlich. Sie verkaufen ihre Seele für ein wenig Macht. Sie sind unzuverlässig und habgierig!", entgegnete die kleine Elbe gelassen. Liara kochte fast. Habgierig und unzuverlässig!?

„Denk doch, was du willst! Du scheinst auch nicht gerade perfekt zu sein! Jammerst herum und lässt dich von Herrn Legolas retten. So kläglich, wie du geklungen hast, als du um Hilfe gerufen hast, bist du auch nicht anders als ein Mensch in Not!", giftete Liara zurück. Gilelthil wollte etwas erwidern, doch da schritt Legolas ein, dem Streit ein Ende bereitend.

„Gilelthil. Wir bräuchten dringend etwas Wasser. Lauf zum Bach und hole bitte welches.", sprach er besänftigend und gab ihr ein kleines Gefäß in die Hand. Die Elbe nahm es ruhig entgegen, stierte Liara jedoch immerzu an. Diese konnte nicht anders, als ihr die Zunge herauszustrecken. Mit einem höhnischen Blick und einer schnippischen Bemerkung die nach ‚Primitives Menschenkind' klang, drehte sich Gilelthil um und verschwand. 

~*~

Es war noch früher Abend, jedoch war es im Schatten des Waldes stockduster. Unheimliche Geräusche drangen an das Ohr des Mädchens, dass mit den anderen am Feuer saß. Es wärmte etwas, denn die feuchtkalte Luft ging bis auf die Haut. Gilelthil war schon längst zurückgekommen. Es schien, als wollte sie den vorherigen Streit begraben und sie hatte Liara sogar zugelächelt. Dem Mädchen war es daraufhin lächerlich erschienen, noch länger die Beleidigte zu spielen und so hatte sie zurückgelächelt. 

Liaras' Magen knurrte laut. Sie hatte schon seit 2 Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. Und auch die paar Beeren und Wurzeln, die die beiden Elben herangebracht hatten, sättigten nicht. Zu dumm, dass sie zu Hause nicht daran gedacht hatte, etwas mitzunehmen. Getrunken hatten sie schon das Wasser, dass die kleine Elbe mitgebracht hatte, dennoch konnte es den Hunger nicht stillen. 

„Legolas...", sprach Gilelthil plötzlich. Liara schnaufte wütend. Jetzt nannte die ihn schon Legolas und dabei kannten sie sich noch nicht einmal lange Zeit! Was würde dann in den nächsten Tagen folgen? Schatzi? Oder Liebling? Schon allein der Gedanke reichte dem Mädchen und sie vermied es, zu der Elbe hinüber zu schauen.

„Nach wo, gedenkst du zu reiten?" Liara atmete erleichtert auf. Das war ja eine belanglose Frage gewesen. Das beruhigte sie irgendwie unheimlich. Jedoch konnte sie immer noch nicht zu Gilelthil sehen, da sie wusste, wie Legolas diese musterte. Ja sie war wirklich hübsch, das musste das Mädchen leider eingestehen. Aber sie war ja auch eine Elbe. Die waren ja sowieso viel schöner und anmutiger als Menschen. Das hatte ihr Legolas oft genug gesagt.

„Ich kehre zurück in den Düsterwald. Mein Vater sorgt sich sicher schon um mich.", vernahm sie die Antwort des Prinzen. Ob er Gilelthil schon gesagt hatte, dass er der Prinz war? Mit zitternden Fingen knackte sie ein Ästchen entzwei. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Irgendwie konnte sie die lockere Unterhaltung, die Legolas und Gilelthil führten, nicht ertragen. 

„Wir können nicht nach Düsterwald, in eure Heimat, Legolas.", hörte sie sich selbst sagen. Das überraschte das Mädchen sehr. Wie kamen ihr diese Sätze so einfach über die Lippen? Sie konnte die fragenden Blicke des Elben direkt spüren. Beschämt starrte sie auf den Boden.

„Das sagte zumindest Indûrin.", begann sie zögerlich zu erklären. Das Feuer knisterte leise.

„Wie ihr wisst, hatten wir vor, nach Minas Tirith zu reiten. Wir wurden jedoch von, Indûrin nannte sie ‚Haradrim', verfolgt und eingekreist. So blieb uns nur der Weg durch den Düsterwald. Indûrin hatte etwas von Bruchtal erwähnt, da wir weder vor, noch zurück konnten."

„Seitdem sind bestimmt schon 2 Wochen vergangen. Denn so lange wurde ich gefangen gehalten.", sagte Legolas ruhig, doch etwas ärgerliches schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Es behagte ihm gar nicht, dass die Südmenschen immer noch rund um den Düsterwald lauerten. Liara sah erschrocken auf.

„2 Wochen, sagtet ihr? Aber...ich war doch nur 2 Stunden zu Hause." Das Mädchen sagte dies erschrocken und bemerkte gar nicht, wie Gilelthil sie interessiert musterte.

„Ihr wart zu Hause?", fragte Legolas verwundert und sah sie eindringlich an. Liebend gern hätte sich das Mädchen unter seinem Blick gewunden. Er war so eindringlich, dass sie dachte, er könnte in ihre Seele blicken. Dennoch hielt sie still und nickte ernst.

„Wir ritten unterhalb der Berge des Düsterwaldes, als ich, nun,..." Sie hielt inne. Es klang sicher lächerlich, was sie jetzt erzählte. Außerdem behagten ihr die neugierigen Blicke der jungen Elbe nicht und so schwieg sie. Sie wollte lieber mit dem König darüber reden. Irgendwie traute sie sich nicht, es Legolas zu erzählen.

„Jedenfalls denke ich, dass wir nicht einmal in die Nähe des Düsterwaldes kommen, ohne entdeckt zu werden.", beendete sie ihren Vortrag. Daraufhin schwieg Legolas eine ganze Weile und starrte ins Feuer.

„Wenn es stimmt, was ihr berichtet, dann werden wir wohl woanders Unterschlupf suchen müssen. Bruchtal ist zu weit entfernt, wir würden nicht dorthin gelangen, ohne irgendwann entdeckt zu werden. Außerdem ist der Weg beschwerlich. Wir werden nach Lothlorien gehen."

„Guter Vorschlag, Herr Elb! Der beste, den du heute gemacht hast! Lasst uns nach Lothlorien gehen!", begeisterte sich Gimli und seine Augen glitzerten in der frohen Erwartung, die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes wieder zu treffen. Legolas lächelte leicht über Gimlis Worte, wusste er doch, wie der Zwerg die goldene Haarsträhne der hohen Frau hütete wie seinen Augapfel.

„Also ist es beschlossen. Wir umgehen den Düsterwald und reisen nach Lothlorien!", schloss der Prinz. Liara war erleichtert. Vielleicht würde sie dort auch Indûrin treffen. Vielleicht war der Freund ja auch dorthin gegangen, statt nach Bruchtal. Freudige Erwartung stieg in ihr auf und ein breites Lächeln machte sich auf ihren Zügen breit.

„Legolas! Du bist ja verletzt!", hörte sie Gilelthil ausrufen. Schnell hob Liara den Kopf. Sie sah, wie Legolas abwehrend die Hände hob und leicht lächelte.

„Es ist nur ein Kratzer.", erklärte er sanft, doch die kleine Elbe ließ nicht locker.

„Es könnte sich entzünden, wenn die Wunde nicht gereinigt wird.", erklärte sie tadelnd und griff nach dem kleinen Gefäß, in dem schon längst kein Wasser mehr war. Dieses drückte sie Liara in die Hand.

„Hol Wasser! Wir brauchen es, um seine Wunde zu säubern. Ich suche derweil heilende Kräuter.", ordnete sie an und verschwand. Liara stand bedröppelt da und spürte, wie langsam die Wut in ihr hoch kroch.

„Hol Wasser!", äffte sie Gilelthil nach und stampfte sauer in Richtung Bach.

„Bin ich ihr Dienstmädchen, oder was!?", empörte sie sich bei der dunklen Nacht. Gimli und Legolas sahen ihr undefinierbar hinterher. Das konnte ja noch etwas werden!

Liara huschte über den weichen Waldboden. Immer wieder musste sie daran denken, wie Gilelthil Legolas am Arm gehangen hatte. Dieses Weib konnte ihr den Buckel runterrutschen. Die anfängliche Sympathie für die Elbe war der Eifersucht gewichen. Sie schmiss sich ja wie eine Schmeißfliege an den Prinzen ran. Aber ihr konnte es ja egal sein. Kochend vor Wut, schöpfte sie das klare Bachwasser, das dunkel und glitzernd dahinfloss. Plötzlich verrauchte ihre Wut und sie starrte traurig in das dahinfließende Nass.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf den feuchten Laubboden sinken. Das Blätterdach rauschte leise, als der Wind darüber hinwegfuhr. Ab und an glitzerten kleine Wellen auf dem Kamm des Wassers. Es war so wunderschön dem Rauschen der Bäume und des dahinplätschernden Baches zu lauschen. Wunderschön und traurig zugleich. Die Geräusche des Waldes ließen das Mädchen wehmütig lächeln. Diese Welt, Mittelerde war traumhaft schön, aber sehr gefährlich, wenn sie an die Orks dachte. Die Probleme hier glichen den Problemen bei ihr zu Hause. Wenn auch in anderem Sinn. Zu Hause waren sie nicht so gefährlich wie hier. 

Sie bemerkte gar nicht, wie leise Tränen ihre Wangen hinabrollten und auf dem Boden zersprangen, in hundert kleine Tröpfchen. Selbst wenn sie es bemerkt hätte, hätte sie sich gewundert, warum sie weinte. Sie konnte sich die tiefe Traurigkeit in ihrem Inneren selbst nicht erklären. Sie war einfach da. 

Als ein heißer, salziger Tropfen schimmernd auf ihre Hand fiel, kam sie erstaunt zu sich. Sie weinte ja wirklich. Wieder lächelte sie wehmütig. Hier war es wie immer. Hier an diesem Bach. Sie war allein, wie auch sonst immer. Allein mit sich und ihren Gedanken.

Ungewollt entwich ihr ein verzweifelter Schluchzer, der die Stille der Nacht durchschnitt. Und wie bei einer Kettenreaktion folgte ein weiterer und noch einer, bis ihr ganzer Körper nur so von unterdrückten Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Hilflos ob ihres plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruchs, den sie nicht steuern konnte, winkelte sie die Knie an und zog sie an die Brust. Dann ließ sie die Stirn darauf sinken und weinte. 

Sie merkte nicht, wie sich ein Schatten zwischen den Bäumen löste und langsam und leise auf das aufgelöste Mädchen zuging.

~*~

„Wo mag sie denn nur bleiben, Legolas? Sie müsste doch längst wieder zurück sein. Bis zum Bach ist es doch nicht sonderlich weit. Und verlaufen kann man sich auf dem Weg dorthin auch nicht.", fragte Gimli besorgt und musterte seinen Freund eindringlich. Es war ihm nicht geheuer, dass sie nicht schon längst wieder zurückgekommen war. Gilelthil saß schon seit einiger Zeit wieder bei ihnen am Feuer.

„Sie ist ein Mensch.", wollte die kleine Elbe scherzhaft die Stimmung auflockern, doch da stieß sie bei Gimli auf Granit.

„Sie ist ein edler Mensch! Sie lässt sich nicht herumkommandieren wie ihr Elben!", giftete er wütend. Er hatte das Mädchen doch noch wegen dem Feuerzeug ausfragen und spöttisch argumentieren wollen. Gilelthil überhörte sein Kommentar und wandte sich an Legolas.

„Ich schlage vor, jemand geht sie suchen." Legolas nickte. Daran hatte er auch schon gedacht. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie so lange fortblieb. Entschlossen stand er auf.

„Ich werde sie suchen gehen!", bemerkte er entschieden. Gimli und Gilelthil sahen erst verwundert zu ihm auf, dann nickten beide stumm. Der Elb verließ den Unterschlupf und machte sich daran, sie zu suchen.

Sein Gefühl lenkte ihn zum Fluss, denn er hatte eine unbestimmte Ahnung, dass das Mädchen immer noch dort verweilte. Schnell und leise huschte er zwischen den Bäumen dahin, bis er den kleinen Bach erreichte. Er hörte seinen eigenen Atem laut und deutlich in der Stille des Waldes. Seine Augen suchten beide Ufer forschend ab. Und tatsächlich entdeckte er eine zierliche, zusammengekauerte Gestalt. Er atmete erleichtert aus. Zum Glück war ihr nichts zugestoßen. Schon wollte er auf das Mädchen zugehen, als er ein leises Schluchzen hörte. Verwundert blieb er stehen. Weinte sie etwa? Er sah genauer hin und erkannte ihre Schultern, die mächtig zuckten.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Herz schlug plötzlich schneller. Tatsächlich weinte sie. Allein. Hier, im dunklen Wald. Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Ihre Tränen berührten seine Seele. Und das erstaunte ihn. Seine Beine trugen ihn von selbst und er trat langsam zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Immer darauf bedacht, keinerlei Geräusche zu verursachen. Er kam erst kurz hinter ihr zum stehen, unschlüssig und hilflos, was er nun tun sollte. Legolas tat noch einen weiteren zögerlichen Schritt auf sie zu. Und nun schien sie ihn bemerkt zu haben, denn sie hielt erschrocken inne. Der Kopf jedoch lag immer noch auf den Knien. Legolas ließ sich vorsichtig ins Gras neben ihr sinken. Lange Zeit fiel kein Wort und beide atmeten stumm vor sich hin.

„Die Luft der Nacht ist klar, aber kalt. Ihr werdet euch erkälten, wenn ihr noch länger hier sitzen bleibt.", flüsterte er sanft in die Nacht hinein. Liara hörte seine Worte, antwortete jedoch nicht. Tatsächlich fror sie.  

„Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um euch gemacht.", fuhr er leise fort. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich das Wasser.

„Das tut mir leid.", entschuldigte sich Liara mit tränenerstickter Stimme, doch der Prinz schüttelte den nur langsam den Kopf und sah sie an. Sie hatte nun das Kinn auf die Knie gestützt und betrachtete den Fluss. Tränenspuren zierten ihre Wangen. Das leicht gewellte, schwarze Haar fiel ihr locker auf die Schultern und ihr Profil war zu erkennen schwer zu erkennen, da die Haare größtenteils das Gesicht verdeckten. °Aber sie sieht wunderschön aus.°, dachte Legolas verträumt und bedachte sie eines liebevollen Blickes. Wie von selbst hob er die rechte Hand und strich ihr zärtlich das Haar hinter das linke Ohr, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. Sie zuckte überrascht zusammen.

„Ho...", setzte sie fragend an, doch er legte schnell einen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. Wie wunderbar weich sie waren. Legolas schluckte. Er musste sich stark beherrschen, sich nicht vornüber zu beugen, um diese Weichheit mit seinen eigenen Lippen zu testen.

„Du nennst Indûrin und Gimli beim Namen. Ebenso Gilelthil. Warum also, rufst du mich ständig Hoheit?", fragte er und sah ihr nun in die Augen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie daraufhin antworten sollte. Auch meinte das Mädchen einen verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu bemerken. Kränkte es ihn etwa, das sie höflich ihm gegenüber war? Immer noch ruhte sein Zeigefinger auf ihren Lippen, den er jedoch schnell wieder zurückzog.

„Aber...ihr seid doch ein Prinz?!", entgegnete sie einfallslos. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie wusste ehrlich nicht, was sie auf seine Frage antworten sollte. Sie hörte ihn seufzen. Immer noch sah er ihr in die Augen und das Mädchen hatte das Gefühl in diesem reinen Blau zu versinken.

„Aber wir kennen uns nun schon einige Zeit. Du hast mich gerettet..." 

„Und Gimli!", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. Irgendwie behagte es ihr nicht recht, den Prinzen im Glauben zu lassen, sie hätte nur ihn retten wollen.

„...und nachdem was wir erlebt haben, können wir doch die Titel ablegen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.", fuhr er unbeirrt fort. Liara sah ihn lange Zeit schweigend an. Er wollte, dass die Titel beiseite gelegt wurden? Das überraschte sie, wo er doch immer so abweisend zu ihr war.

„Wenn ihr...du es so möchtest. Ich habe nichts dagegen. Mir geht dieses dämliche Getue nämlich schon seit einiger Zeit auf den Wecker!", redete sie sich aus ihrer Verlegenheit, wobei sie seine Frage ‚was denn ein ‚Wecker' sei, gnädig überhörte. Wieder schimmerten Tränen in ihren Augen und um es ihn nicht merken zu lassen, senkte sie schnell den Blick.

„Warum weinst du erneut?", fragte Legolas sanft. Sie sah ihn überrascht an. Er hatte es also doch schon bemerkt.

„Ich...Ich weiß es nicht...", gab sie entschuldigend zurück und sah errötend in eine andere Richtung. Legolas streckte abermals seine Hand aus und wischte mit dem Daumen sanft eine kleine Träne von ihrer Wange. Schüchtern sah sie zu ihm auf und erwiderte seinen Blick. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, Legolas würde sich lustig machen, dass sie weinte. Aber sie schien falsch gelegen zu haben. 

Langsam und vorsichtig zog Legolas sie plötzlich in die Arme, sodass ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter lehnte. Ein angenehmer Duft stieg ihr in die Nase und wieder kamen ihr die Tränen und nässten seinen bloßen Oberkörper. 

„Tut...tut mir leid.", hauchte sie entschuldigen und ihr warmer Atmen kitzelte seine empfindliche Haut. Eine ungewohnte Sehnsucht stieg in Legolas auf und er strich ihr abermals über das samtene Haar.

„Nein. Wein ruhig. Es befreit die Seele. Aber danach möchte ich dich wieder lächeln sehen.", flüsterte er. Diese Worte ließen ihr Herz schneller schlagen sodass sie meinte, er müsste es hören.

„Mhm.", murmelte sie leise und tatsächlich weinte sie nun, ließ ihrem Kummer ungehemmt freien Lauf. Legolas drückte sie noch etwas mehr an sich und so saßen sie einige Zeit, bis die Tränen versiegt waren.

~*~

Fortsetzung folgt!

Zu euren Kommentaren und Reviews:

@lyoro: *reknuff* Keine Angst es eilt ja nicht! Danke, dass du es gemalt hast! *FROI*

@KasumiTendo: Ich hoffe du hast dir nichts beim Sturz getan! *lach* Freut mich, dass es witzig war. ich selbst empfinde es meisten nämlich nicht so ^^

@Estel: Tut mir leid ^^ Dafür ist dieser teil extra lang gewesen ^^

@Sakurajima:  Hoffe der Schreikrampf war nicht so schlimm? ^^' freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefällt! *knuddel* Ich hoff der Teil war wieder nach deinem Geschmack ^^

@Miss_Sixty: Ja der Zwerg muss für alles stramm stehen, nicht? *lach* aber es passt so gut zu ihm ;)

@Himmelslied: *froi* Das ging ja schnell mit dem Kommi! :) Danke, es freut mich, dass es wenigstens lustig ist! Und noch mehr, dass du meine Geschichte liest! *knuddel*

@feanen: ^^ Ja? Na dann ist ja gut...Achso wegen R&R Sorry aber mein Internetprogramm streikt da irgendwie ~_~

@meldisil: Ja ich hoffe auch, dass er sich nicht in Gileltgil verliebt. Aber sie birgt noch ein geheimnis, lass dich überraschen :)

@snowflake: *lol* Dann danke ich dem Zufall wieder so eine/n nette/n Leser Leserin zu haben! *knuddel*


	13. 12 Ein Kuss der sie zum Schweigen bringt

Disclaimer: ^^' Nein! Den spar ich mir. :o) Siehe vorheriges Kapitel ^.^

Bemerkungen: Entschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber ich kann zur Zeit nicht ins Internet. Ich konnte bis vorgestern überhaupt nicht rein. Unser Anschluss wurde gesperrt! ^^' Aber nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!! ^.^

~~~~~~o~o~*~o~o~~~~~~~

Das Tor der Dimensionen  

Der Wind strich sanft und zärtlich durch die Bäume. Jedoch war es äußerst kühl. Der feuchte Boden des Waldes beschwor einen dunstigen Nebel herauf, der zwischen den Bäumen hängen blieb und seinen Weg nicht durch das Blätterdach finden konnte. Im Schatten der Bäume der dunklen Nacht, kauerten 2 Gestalten an einem kleinen Bach.

Liaras Tränen waren versiegt. Nach und nach hatten die Schluchzer des Mädchens abgenommen, aufgehört, ihr die Luft abzuschnüren. Doch nun, da sie geweint hatte, war es noch kälter. Es schien als sei der innere Druck gewichen und somit auch die Hitze in ihrem Körper. Die junge Frau seufzte leise und kuschelte sich noch etwas näher an die muskulöse Brust des Elbenprinzen, der das zierliche Mädchen im Arm hielt.

Vorsichtig strich seine Hand über ihr sanftglänzendes, rabenschwarzes Haar. Es war ein unheimlich gutes Gefühl, so nahe bei ihm zu sein und seine Wärme zu spüren. Genießerisch hielt Liara die Augen geschlossen, versuchte angestrengt, keinen Moment dieses Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit zu missen.

„Fühlst du dich wieder etwas besser?", durchdrang Legolas' sanfte Stimme plötzlich leise flüsternd die Stille der Nacht. Sie konnte spüren, wie sein Oberkörper bei seinen Worten zitterte, sich auf und ab bewegte.

„Mhm.", antwortete sie matt und zwang sich, zu ihm aufzusehen. Nur undeutlich erkannte sie sein Profil. Die Nase, das Kinn, die Harre, die ihr frech ins Gesicht kitzelten. In Gedanken versunken ergriff sie eine Strähne und spielte verträumt damit. Sie waren so weich. Erst als Legolas leise lachte, ließ sie sein Haar wieder aus ihrem Griff. Beschämt senkte sie den Kopf.

„Ihr Menschen liebt die Haaren der Elben, nicht wahr?", fragte er leise. Sein Ton war leicht belustigt jedoch keineswegs schadenfroh oder spöttisch. Sie nickte schüchtern. Irgendwie war es peinlich. Als sie eine Hand an ihrer Wange spürte, hob sie abermals den Blick und diesmal traf sie seine Augen. Seine Augen, in denen 2 Sterne verloren gegangen zu sein schienen, die Legolas einfach vom Himmel geholt hatte und die nun in seinen eigenen Augen glänzten, sahen sie sanft, ja fast sogar liebevoll an.

Gefangen in seinem Bann musste sie schlucken. War ihr doch die körperliche Nähe nur allzu gut bewusst in der sie sich befanden. Und auch ihre Nasenspitzen waren kaum mehr als zwei fingerbreit voneinander entfernt. Aber das beängstigendste war, dass sie sich von diesen wundervollen Augen ihres Gegenübers nicht losreißen konnte. Sie wollte den Blick unterbrechen und konnte es doch nicht über sich bringen.

Auch dem Elben schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, denn lange Zeit sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort. Die Stille war beinahe unheimlich und Liara bemerkte erst im letzten Moment, dass sich das Gesicht des Prinzen, der sie in den Armen hielt, langsam dem ihren näherte. Erst als seine, ihre Nasenspitze berührte, blinzelte sie verwirrt. Was hatte er vor? Wollte er sie küssen?

Sie spürte, wie die Umarmung Legolas' etwas fester wurde, jedoch keineswegs grober. Es war ihr, als wollte er auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass sie ihm entfleuchen könnte.

„Erzähl mir von den Elben.", wisperte sie plötzlich, ihre Gedanken erst im Nachhinein realisierend. Legolas Gesicht nahm etwas Abstand von ihr, jedoch unterbrach er nicht den Blickkontakt. Das Mädchen hätte sie selbst ohrfeigen können, wären ihre Hände nicht fest in die Schultern des Elben verkrallt. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie ihre Verkrampfung und blinzelte erstaunt. Legolas lächelte. Er wusste nicht, wie sie gerade jetzt darauf kam, jedoch freute es ihn, dass sie sich für die Geschichte der Elben interessierte.

„Das würde ich gern. Aber es ist zu viel für eine Nacht.", wisperte er entschuldigend.

„Dann erzähl mir jetzt nur den Anfang und irgendwann den Rest.", bettelte das Mädchen wissbegierig. Legolas musste grinsen.

„Nein. Es ist schon spät und wir müssen morgen früh aufbrechen. Außerdem machen sie Gimli und Gilelthil bestimmt schon Sorgen.", versuchte Legolas weiter, sie von ihrem Wunsch abzubringen. Er wollte es ihr erzählen. Sehr gerne sogar, aber es war wirklich spät.

„Oooch bitte! Bitte! Bitte! Bitte!", quengelte sie und ihr Tonfall glich dem eines bettelnden Kindes. Sie bezweifelte die Vermutung des Elben ohnehin. 

„Es würde mich sicher etwas ablenken von meinen Gedanken." Sie lachte. Und doch erkannte Legolas die Maske, mit der sie ihre Traurigkeit suchte zu überspielen, indem sie ein falsches Lachen aufsetzte. Sie tat ihm leid.

„Nun gut. Ich werde dir über die Auferstehung der ersten des unsterblichen Volkes berichten." Liara nickte vergnügt und drehte sich um. Sie saß nun zwischen seinen Beinen, den Rücken gegen seinen Oberkörper gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und lauschte gespannt seinen folgenden Worten.

„Nach den vielen Altern der Dunkelheit nahm Varda, die Herrin des Himmels, den Tau vom Silberbaum der Valar und entzündete mit ihm wieder die Sterne über Mittelerde." Seine Stimme klang melodiös und träumerisch.

„Legolas?", wagte das Mädchen vorsichtig ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Ja?", fragte er leise, darauf bedacht, seine Stimme nicht kratzig klingen zu lassen. Die junge Frau in seinem Schoß machte ihn merkwürdigerweise nervös.

„Wer sind die Valar?" Eine Frage, die Legolas nicht bedacht hatte. Bedauernd seufzte er.

„Verzeih, aber ich dachte nicht daran, dass du nicht einmal über die Valar bescheid weißt. Die Valar sind Götter, von Ilúvatar geschaffen. Er schenkte den Ainur das unsterbliche Leben. Durch ihren Gesang wurde Arda geschaffen und geformt."

„Sozusagen herbeigesungen?", fragte das Mädchen belustigt und kicherte. Mit Arda musste ‚Erde' gemeint sein. Legolas lächelte darüber.

„Ja. Sozusagen. Auch waren sie es, die Arda als erstes betraten. Hier teilten sie sich in zwei Gruppen auf. In die Valar und die Maiar.", erläuterte er die Geschichte der Entstehung der Erde in groben Zügen, damit Liara zumindest den Zusammenhang ergründen konnte. Ein Nicken ihrerseits, das ihm zeigte, dass sie es verstanden hatte, ließ ihn fortfahren.

„Wie gesagt nahm Varda, die Herrin des Himmels, den Tau vom Silberbaum der Valar und entzündete mit ihm wieder die Sterne über Mittelerde. Das neu entzündete Sternenlicht bedeutete zugleich das Erstehen der Elben. Denn als die Sterne wieder über Mittelerde schienen, erwachten die Elben mit ihrem Licht in den Augen und etwas von diesem Zauberlicht blieb ihnen seitdem für immer." 

Unwillkürlich schaute sich Liara zu Legolas um. Sein Blick war gen Himmel gerichtet, als ob er in längst vergessenen Erinnerung schwelgen würde. Und erst nachdem er es ihr erzählt hatte, nahm sie den geheimnisvollen Glanz seiner Augen so richtig wahr.

„Der Ort ihres Erwachens war der See von Cuiviénen, eine Bucht des Binnenmeeres Helcar unter den Orocani, den Roten Bergen. Die Zeitalter der Sterne ließen auch zwei andere Völker entstehen.", Legolas schmunzelte jetzt leicht.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, auch Gimlis Volk ist so alt, wie das der Elben. Es wurde von Aule dem Schmied geschaffen."

„Passt irgendwie.", stellte Liara fest und grinste leicht in die Nacht hinein. Ein lautes Rauschen über ihren Köpfen schien dies zu bestätigen. Ihre Hände waren in ihren Schoß gelegt. Legolas selbst stützte sich mit beiden Händen ab, um ihrem Körper eine Kraft entgegenbringen zu können.

„Und die Ents, die von seiner Gemahlin, Yavanna der Fruchtbaren geschaffen wurde. Auch sie erstanden im Zeitalter der Sterne."

„Ich sollte mich wirklich einmal mit eurer Geschichte befassen! Mit eurer Mythologie.", seufzte das Mädchen leicht enttäuscht, dass sie nicht über alles bescheid wusste. Sie wusste, es würde zu lange dauern, um sich alles erklären zu lassen.

„Mytho...was?", fragte Legolas verwirrt. Dieses Wort war unbegreiflich für ihn. Liara lachte.

„My-tho-lo-gie das heißt so viel...", sie stockte. Ja was hieß dieses Wort eigentlich. Bei ihr gebrauchte man es einfach so, aber wenn man es erklären musste. Und noch jemanden, der auch andere Worte nicht verstehen würde.

„Ach...nicht so wichtig.", endete sie beschämt und senkte den Kopf. Peinlich peinlich. Da gebrauchte sie das Wort und wusste dessen Erklärung nicht. Es war irgendwie verrückt.

„Und nun...erzähl mir etwas von eurer Geschichte.", bat Legolas, als er ihre Verlegenheit erkannte. Das Mädchen hob verwundert wieder den Kopf. Ihre Geschichte? Die Geschichte der Menschen? Konnte sie das überhaupt? War sie imstande, dem Elben begreiflich zu machen, dass der Urmensch einmal ein Tier war? Ein Affe und sich allmählich zu einem zivilisierten Geschöpf entwickelte? Oder sollte sie mit der alten Adam und Eva Geschichte ankommen? Obwohl, die kannte sie ja noch nicht einmal richtig. Es war zum Verrücktwerden! Wie schwer es doch war, einem fremden Volk, dass weder Tuten noch Blasen von Küchenmixern und sonstigen technischen Geräten hatte, zu erklären, wie Wissenschaftler die Knöchelchen überdauernder Skelette untersucht hatten und somit die Evolution des Menschen erforscht hatten.

„Nun ehm...Ich...ich weiß nicht recht wo ich anfangen soll.", gestand sie zögernd und lächelte ihn entschuldigend an. Ihre Augen glänzten unheimlich verführerisch in schillernder Reflektion des Wassers und Legolas konnte nicht umhin, seine Arme um ihre Hüften zu legen und sie noch etwas näher zu sich zu ziehen.

„Hey! Was...was soll das!?", rief sie erschrocken und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. Doch der Prinz blieb hartnäckig und hielt sie weiterhin umklammert. Er legte sogar sein Kinn auf ihre Schultern. Mit einem leicht erleichterten Gefühl bemerkte er, wie sie heftig nach Luft rang, um ihren Herzschlag wieder einigermaßen zu normalisieren. Er grinste keck. Seine körperliche Nähe machte sie unheimlich nervös und stumm. Schüchtern, traf es besser. 

Ein wohliges Gefühl und mit ihm ein immer größer werdendes Verlangen breiteten sich in seinem Herzen und seiner Magengegend aus. Ein Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle unbemerkt und wehmütig. 

„Ja da sage noch einmal jemand etwas gegen den Instinkt der Zwerge!", hörten sie plötzlich eine laut polternde Stimme hinter sich. Schreckhaft fuhren beide jungen Leute auseinander.

„Sagen wir _meinen_ Instinkt, Schimmli Gloinsthron.", hörten sie eine stichelnde Stimme zwischen den Bäumen. Liaras Wangen färbten sich rosa vor Verlegenheit. Diese Elbe hatte sie doch tatsächlich zusammen gesehen. 

„Holla Donnerwetter noch mal du dummes Weibsstück!", zeterte der Zwerg laut und sein Schatten schwoll bedrohlich an. „Mein Name ist GIM-LI GloinsSOHN! Passt das denn nicht in dein kleines Elbenhirn!?" Liara konnte den rotglühenden Kopf förmlich sehen in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. 

Auf einmal löste sich eine Gestalt aus den Bäumen und trat an die beiden, die am Bach hockten heran. Kurz blieb Gilelthil stehen und sah Liara mit zornfunkelnden Augen an, dass dem Mädchen bange wurde, doch dann veränderte sich dieser Ausdruck schnell und wich einem gutmütigen Schimmer. _‚Sicher hab ich mir das nur eingebildet weil ich ein schlechtes Gewissen habe!"_, dachte sie errötend.

„Geht es dir gut, Liara?", vernahm sie die sanfte Stimme der Elbe. Das Mädchen nickte.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich vorhin nicht so anfahren dürfen! Es ziemt sich außerdem nicht von einer Elbe, aber ich war um den Prinzen besorgt.", entschuldigte sich Gilelthil lächelnd. Liara lächelte versöhnlich und Gilelthil wandte sich Legolas zu.

„Verzeiht, dass wir noch hier verweilten und euch Sorgen bereitet haben.", hörte das Mädchen Legolas' Stimme im Fortgehen. Sie nahm Kurs auf Gimli, der immer noch rauchenden Kopfes hinter ein paar Bäumen stand. Neben ihm blieb sie stehen.

„Ich wollte dir keinen Kummer machen.", flüsterte sie leise. Gimli brummte nur ein „Lass gut sein, Kind" und fixierte wieder die beiden Elben. Auch Liaras Blick wanderte nun hinüber zum Bach, wo man nur schwach die Schatten erkennen konnte. Jedoch sah man, dass sich Gilelthil an Legolas Oberarm zu schaffen machte. Ein Lachen tönte zu beiden herüber, nachdem er leise etwas gesagt hatte.

„Dumme Tussi!", knurrte Liara zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sie selbst bemerkte es nicht einmal. Doch dann spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Arm und nahm den Zottelkopf Gimlis neben sich wahr.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was eine ‚Tussi' ist, aber es hat sicherlich nichts gutes zu bedeuten.", begann er langsam, immer noch zu den Elben schielend, die sich nun auf Sindarin unterhielten. Liara stieg das Blut in den Kopf. Hatte sie tatsächlich ‚Tussi' gesagt?

„Aber du solltest nicht aufgeben!" Liara sah ihn verständnislos an, schielte aber dann doch wieder zu Legolas hinüber. Sie hätte womöglich gelacht, hätten seine Worte nicht ernsthaft geklungen. 

„Du bist mir tausend Mal lieber als dieses Elbenweib da! Übrigens war es ihre Idee nach euch zu suchen. Hüpfte die ganze Zeit wie ne nervöse Biene auf einem Fleck herum.", knurrte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. Liara folgte ihm schwankenden Schrittes, tief in Gedanken versunken. Diese kleine Elbe war die Pest! Sie hatte es doch tatsächlich auf Legolas abgesehen! 

Als sie registrierte, dass Eifersucht sich in ihr ausbreitete, wollten ihr erneut die Tränen kommen. 

_‚Toll! Hab ich es mal wieder geschafft! Da verlieb ich mich doch tatsächlich in einen Elben und dann noch in einen Prinzen. Großartig. Eigentlich kann ich gleich Koffer packen und nach Hause fahren! Gegen dieses Miststück hab ich eh keine Chance!'_

Sie schluckte den schweren Kloß herunter und folgte Gimli eifrig durch das Gebüsch. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass ihr der Zwerg ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. Ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie wieder neben dem Feuer saß und den Zwerg betrachtete, wie er seine Bartzöpfe noch einmal flocht. Sie mochte ihn irgendwie.

„Eitel seid ihr Zwerge nicht, oder?", stichelte sie ihn.

„Wir haben nur einen Hang zu Verzierungen.", erwiderte er trocken und grinste nun ebenfalls.

„Aber du solltest jetzt schlafen! Es ist eh schon sehr spät. Und bis die hohen Elben wieder aufkreuzen, wird wohl noch die ganze Nacht vergehen." Gähnend streckte er sich auf einer kleinen Moosschicht neben dem Feuer nieder. Liara tat es ihm gleich. Noch lange lag sie wach, und dachte über Gimlis Worte nach. Ob Legolas wohl auch so sanft zu Gilelthil sein würde? Das mochte sie sich gar nicht vorzustellen! Ihre Finger krallten sich in ihre Decke und sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

Wie sollte sie ihm jetzt begegnen? _‚Er hat mich nur getröstet! Weiter nichts.'_, knurrte sie immer wieder in sich hinein. Das heftige Klopfen ihres aufgeregten Herzens überspielte sie mit einer Angsteinstellung, die sie sich durch die fürchterlichen Geräusche der Nacht einredete. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, wie sie in das Land der Träume hinüberglitt.

~*~

Als Gilelthil und Legolas zurück zum Nachtlager kamen, schliefen beide Gefährten schon tief und fest. Beide warfen sich einen kurzen Blicke zu. Dann setzte sich Legolas nah an das erlöschende Feuer und legte Holz nach.

„Du kommst also von den Grauen Anfurten. Dorther, wo einst das große Königreich der Elben war, sagst du, begannst du deine Reise gen Düsterwald um dem König ein Anliegen zu übermitteln. Dennoch wurdest du von Orks überrascht und hierher verschleppt, bis ich dich fand und befreite.", fasste Legolas noch einmal das zusammen, was er in dem nächtlichen Gespräch im Wald von ihr erfahren hatte.

„Was wolltet ihr meinem Vater verkünden?", fragte der Prinz weiter und ein leicht misstrauischer Ton schwang in seiner sonst freundlichen Stimme mit.

„Das betrifft nur den König selbst.", erwiderte sie knapp und legte sich auf den einigermaßen weichen Boden. Legolas jedoch hockte noch etwas am Feuer und bedachte den schlafenden Menschen mit heimlichen Blicken.

„Miam...Pizza...haben...'nanas", murmelte sie plötzlich. Legolas fuhr erschrocken hoch, doch dann beruhigte er sich. Sie sprach im Schlaf. Lächelnd beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Gilelthil betrachtete ihn interessiert und mit großen Augen.

„Magst du sie?", fragte sie auf Sindarin. Legolas nickte zustimmend. 

„Mehr als das?", Gilelthil lächelte, während Legolas' Blick immer noch verträumt an dem Gesicht der jungen Frau hing.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", gestand er bedauernd. Mit einem genervten Seufzer drehte sich Gilelthil um und schlief augenblicklich ein.

~*~

Es war noch spät des Nachts und trotzdem wurde schon alles für die Reise vorbereitet. Die Pferde in den Ställen versorgt, Verpflegung eingepackt und in Satteltaschen verstaut, Köcher mit neuen Pfeilen aufgefüllt und die Bogen vorsichtshalber noch einmal überprüft. Aufmerksam und lauernden Blickes ging der König des Grünwaldes alles noch einmal durch und ließ hier und da noch etwas verbessern. Er wollte nicht einem Überraschungsangriff der Südmenschen ausgeliefert sein. Deshalb hatte er seine Mitreiter mit Waffen versehen.

Er seufzte kurz und tief. Die friedlichen Zeiten schienen sich ihrem Ende zuzuneigen und das Böse breitete sich allmählich am Horizont aus.

Ein männlicher Elb trat plötzlich neben ihn, sein Blick war ebenfalls auf die über ihren Köpfen thronenden Sterne gerichtet.

„Manchmal wünschte ich mir, die Ainur hätten nie das Singen erlernt.", seufzte der bei weitem jüngere Elb plötzlich resignierend und legte den Kopf noch tiefer in den Nacken. Der König konnte nicht umhin, Indûrin anzusehen.

„Wie meinst du das? Ich kann dir nicht so recht folgen.", erwiderte er entschuldigend und sah wieder zu den Sternen auf.

„Dann wäre Arda und all das Leid nie entstanden." Darauf folgte Schweigen. Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. Es herrschte Stille. Bis auf die leisen Geräusche, die durch die Vorbereitung verursacht wurden.

„Ja. Aber dann gäbe es etwas ganz entscheidendes auch nicht. Das Glück und die Liebe werden oft mit Leid begonnen oder beendet. Ohne Leid, würden wir das Glück nicht kennen und ohne Glück das Leiden nicht. Es liegt beides sehr nah beieinander, sodass das eine unmöglich ohne das andere existieren könnte. Denn nur wenn man weiß, was Leid und Angst bedeutet, lernt man das Glück und die Liebe erst richtig zu schätzen. Aber sag, wie kamst du auf diesen Gedanken?", sprach Thranduil sanft in die Nacht hinein. Indûrin senkte den Kopf.

„Ja. Ich vernehme eure Worte und erkenne den Sinn aber..." Er stockte kurz und hob den Kopf wieder.

„Muss ich euch denn unbedingt begleiten? Es verlangt mich nicht, Haldir wieder zu treffen.", gab er kleinlaut zu. Der König sah ihn lange schweigend an.

„Auch mich verlangt es nicht nach dem Goldenen Wald, Indûrin. Aber es muss getan werden, was getan werden muss." Damit war das Thema für ihn beendet und er schritt von dannen, Indûrin wie geohrfeigt zurücklassend. Als dieser sich sicher sein konnte, dass ihn kein anderer beobachtete stampfte er einmal kräftig mit dem Fuß auf. 

„Bei Ilúvatar!! Womit habe ich das verdient?", dann schritt er davon, seine eigenen Vorbereitungen treffend, denn man wollte im Morgengrauen aufbrechen.

_‚Warum reiten wir nicht gleich gegen die Haradrim aus? Wieso müssen wir dafür zuerst in den Goldenen Wald? Was bewegt den König zu solch einer Tat?' _ 

In Gedanken versunken achtete der Elb nicht auf seine Schritte oder seinen Weg und stieß unverhofft mit einem anderen zusammen. Ein lauter Ruf ließ ihn aufschrecken und sich umsehen.

„Da! Da ist der Dieb! Herr, ihr habt diesen Dieb gefasst!", rief eine Stimme schrecklich wütend. Indûrin sah hinab auf den Boden, wo eine Gestalt lag, zusammengekrümmt und etwas umklammert haltend. Verwirrt blickte er dem nun heraneilenden Elben entgegen, der schon einige Zeit auf den anderen Jagd gemacht haben muss.

„Ich danke euch! Ihr habt ihn aufgehalten!", bedankte er sich. Indûrin winkte ab.

„Es war eher ein Unfall. Aber sagt, was meintet ihr mit ‚Dieb'?"

„Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, aber dieser Elb, der hier vor euren Füßen liegt, ist ein Dieb! Man könnte meinen, er wäre unter Menschen oder sonstigem Gesindel aufgewachsen." Vorsichtig beugten sich beide herab und drehten den Gestürzten auf den Rücken. Er war bewusstlos und hielt die Augen geschlossen und doch konnte Indûrin ihn erkennen.

„Aber das ist doch...", stieß er aus. Der andere musterte ihn neugierig. Indûrin hielt sofort inne. Irgendwie behagte es ihm nicht, den Namen des vor ihm Liegenden preiszugeben. _‚Gureldon', _beendete er den abgebrochenen Satz in Gedanken.

„Was sagt ihr? Kennt ihr ihn?", fragte der andere grimmig lächelnd. Der Schwarzschopf nickte stumm, starrte immer noch wie gebannt auf den Bewusstlosen.

„Was hat er euch entwendet?", fragte er jedoch nur knapp.

„Er aß in unserem Haus. Wir gaben ihm ein Zimmer und etwas zu Essen. Wir unterhielten uns nett mit ihm. Er schien ein artiger Bursche zu sein. Doch dann entdeckte er plötzlich ein kleines goldenes Ebenbild eines Lichtbaumes und sprang wie von Kankra gestochen auf und brüllte: ‚_Das gehörte meinen Eltern! Es gehörte ihnen!'_

Wir redeten auf ihn ein, dass dies nicht sein könnte, doch er beharrte darauf. Dann forderte er, wir sollten es ihm übergeben. Doch wir hängen an diesem Stück, das sich seit über 100 Jahren im Besitz unserer Familie befindet. Wir erwarben es über einen menschlichen Händler. So konnte es gar nicht ihm gehören. Dann nahm er es von einem Regal und stürmte zur Tür hinaus."

Indûrin schwieg auf den Bericht, doch dann fasste er sich wieder. Er hatte den jungen Elben, der kaum den Kindertagen entwachsen war, eigens hierher begleitet oder umgekehrt. Er hatte einen seriösen Eindruck auf den Freund des Prinzen gemacht und nun geschah so etwas. Würde er es einem seiner Freunde erzählen würden sie ihn auslachen. Sie behaupteten immer den Elben an den Grenzen durfte man nicht vertrauen. Er hatte stets etwas dagegen eingewendet. Doch nun schien er den Beweis zu haben.

„Verzeiht die Unannehmlichkeiten. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Ich werde ihn in das Schloss des Königs geleiten und dort erst einmal unter Bewachung stellen lassen. Ich weiß auch nicht, warum er dies behauptete, aber es war offensichtlich mein Fehler, dass er hier herumlungert."

Sein Gegenüber nickte. Gemeinsam trugen sie Gureldon hin zum Schloss und legten ihn in eines der Betten in einem gut begangenen Flügel des großen Gebäudes.

Indûrin saß grübeln und verständnislos bei ihm. Nie hätte er Gureldon so eingeschätzt. Die Nachbildung des Lichtbaumes hatte er der Elbenfamilie wieder zurückgegeben und sich nochmals entschuldigt. Der Bestohlene hatte es dabei belassen und war wieder nach Hause zurück gegangen. Nun saß der Schwarzschopf neben dem jungen Dieb und wartete darauf, dass dieser erwachte. Es war nicht mehr lange bis zum Morgengrauen. Und er hatte noch nicht einmal alles getan, was er tun wollte. 

Der Elb seufzte. Gureldon sollte endlich erwachen, ansonsten würde er ihn wecken. Sein Blick glitt zum Fenster und hing in der Dunkelheit der Nacht fest. Sobald sie sich erhellte, wollte man aufbrechen. Was dann mit dem jungen Elb geschah, konnte sich Indûrin beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Ob er freigelassen würde? Ihm wäre es recht. Bisher wusste noch niemand etwas von diesem Vorfall. 

Sein Blick huschte zurück in das Gesicht des bewusstlosen Elben, dessen Augenlider nun flatterten. Man sah kurz die Farbe seiner Pupillen, dann schlugen sie auch wieder zu. Doch Indûrin wartete geduldig, bis der Elb voll und ganz bei Bewusstsein war.

„Guten Morgen Gureldon. Ich hoffte eigentlich nicht auf ein solches Wiedersehen mit dir.", sprach Indûrin sanft aber bestimmt und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Der verschlafene Schleier in den Augen des anderen Elben, der die Erinnerungen zurückgehalten hatte, verschwand und nun sah der im Bett liegende den Elb mit den langen schwarzen Haaren bedauernd und trotzig an.

„Seid gegrüßt Indûrin. Auch ich hoffte nicht auf ein Wiedersehen unter solchen Umständen. Wusste ich jedoch nicht, dass ihr es wart, mit dem ich zusammenstieß.", brachte Gureldon im gleichen Ton entgegen. Indûrin ahnte, dass er auf dem indirekten Wege nichts erfahren würde und so kam er ohne Umschweife auf die Tatsachen zu sprechen. Die Zeit drängte, jedoch sprach er langsam und ruhig.

„Wovor seid ihr geflohen, dass ihr es so eilig hattet?", fragte er, in die Höflichkeitsform zurückverfallend wie Gureldon vor ihm. Dieser senkte den Kopf.

„Ihr müsstet es eigentlich wissen.", knirschte er. Indûrin nickte bedächtig.

„Ja. Man berichtete mir von eurem Diebstahl." Der Grenzbewohner des Düsterwaldes hob den Kopf so abrupt, dass Indûrin zusammenzuckte. Ein dunkles Augenpaar musterte ihn gekränkt.

„Ich bin kein Dieb. Ich holte mir, was mir gehört.", erwiderte er und warf sein blondes, langes Haar zurück. 

„Aber dieses Bildnis war das Eigentum eures Gastgebers.", begehrte Indûrin hartnäckig.

„Glaubt ihr immer was man euch erzählt?", fragte Gureldon mürrisch und sein Kopf drehte sich dem Fenster zu. Indûrin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Nur was die Elben erzählen."

„Bin ich denn keiner?"

„Ihr lebt an der Grenze. Es heißt, man kann Grenzelben nicht trauen." Ein verächtlicher Laut war zu hören.

„Und so etwas will ein Elbenvolk sein, das den eigenen Bürgern misstraut. Die Welt ist schon verrückt. Zu viel Kontakt hatten wir mit den Menschen. Damals, als wir noch keinen Verkehr mit ihnen hatten, kannten die Elben dies Wort noch nicht einmal." Indûrin schwieg. Der junge Elb hatte recht. Zu viel hatte das Elbische Volk von den Menschen übernommen.

„Der Baum des Lichts war Eigentum meiner Familie. Meine Eltern führten ihn mit sich, als sie aus den Unsterblichen Landen zurückkehrten. Es zog sie hierher. Doch um eine Erinnerung an ihre Heimat zu haben, ließen sie dies Bildnis aus Gold anfertigen. Meine Mutter hing an diesem Stück. Es erinnerte sie an die fröhlichen Zeiten.", begann Gureldon sich zu rechtfertigen. Seine Stimme klang traurig und bedrückt.

„Es gab nur dies eine Exemplar. Weiter nichts. Nur dieses eine."

„Euer Gastgeber meinte, dies Schmuckstück von einem menschlichen Händler erhalten zu haben.", durchbrach Indûrin plötzlich die Stille. Der junge Elb sah verwundert auf.

„Wie ist das möglich? Meine Eltern...meine Mutter hütete es wie ihr Haar. Wie kann es in Besitz der Händler gekommen sein?", fragte er verständnislos.

„Ihr sagtet euer Vater war Indaror?" Der andere nickte betrübt. Indûrins Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Aber wusstet ihr denn nicht, dass euer Vater mit eurer kranken Mutter 'gen Westen segelte?" Gureldon sah geschockt in die Augen des älteren. Nach den Unsterblichen Landen? Aber wieso hatten sie ihm nicht bescheid gegeben? Warum waren sie ohne jede Nachricht gegangen? Ohne Abschied. Ohne Begründung. Tränen bildeten sich in seinen schönen Augen. Und zum ersten mal in seinem Leben rollte ein salziger Tropfen seine Wange hinab.

„Verzeiht.", entschuldigte er sich mit kratzige Stimme. Indûrin saß stumm da und sah beschämt zum Fenster hinaus. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Elben weinten.

„Nein. Es .... es ist in Ordnung.", gab er zurück.

„Nur was wollt ihr nun machen? Wieder an die Grenze zurück?" Gureldon schüttelte den Kopf, während er die Träne wegwischte. 

„Ich habe keine Vorstellungen.", gab er kleinlaut zu. Kurze Zeit schien Indûrin zu überlegen, dann richtete er wieder das Wort an ihn.

„Nun. Wenn ihr es so wünscht, so begleitet mich mit in den Goldenen Wald, nach Lothlorien.", bot er an. Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich ungläubig und strahlend. Noch nie hatte er diesen legendären Wald betreten. Nur Geschichte darüber vernommen.

„Ich folge euch.", sprach er bestimmt.

„Ihr müsst euch aber bewusst sein, dass ihr mir gehorchen müsst. Denn Diebstahl bleibt Diebstahl, auch wenn es einst eurer Familie angehörte.", sprach Indûrin bedauernd. Gureldons Blick trübte sich. Dennoch nickte er.

„Dann zieht euch bequeme Reisesachen an. Sobald der Morgen graut, reiten wir mit dem König nach Lothlorien."

~*~

Ein Rütteln an ihrer rechten Schulter, ließ das Mädchen langsam erwachen. Doch kaum war sie bei Bewusstsein, fuhr sie in die Höhe.

„Was? Wo? Wie? Wo bin ich!?", rief sie außer sich und sah sich gehetzt um. Eben noch hatte sie von einem wunderbaren Essen geträumt. Pizza und Nudeln und chinesische Suppen. Doch als sie sich umblickte, sah sie nur Gestrüpp eines Busches vor sich und hinter sich eine Steinwand. Enttäuscht seufzte sie. Man erkannte wirklich nur, wie wichtig manche Dinge einem waren, wenn man sie nicht mehr hatte.

„Guten Morgen Liara", vernahm sie plötzlich die sanfte Stimme des Prinzen über sich. Erst jetzt entdeckte sie das Paar Beine vor sich. Er kniete neben ihr, eine Hand immer noch auf ihrer Schulter und sah sie lächelnd an. Gimli beobachtete die Szene mit einem Grunzen. Hatte er Legolas doch noch nie so oft lächeln sehen, wie jetzt.

„Was heißt hier Morgen?", murmelte sie verschlafen. Das Herz pochte noch immer. 

„Es ist noch fast Nacht." Legolas schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Dieses Mädchen war also tatsächlich ein Morgenmuffel.

„Hier im Wald fangen die Blätter der Bäume das Licht ab. Aber auf der Ebene beginnt die Dämmerung schon.", erklärte er geduldig und stupste sie noch einmal lachend an. Sie drehte sich protestierend auf die andere Seite.

„Schön für die Dämmerung. Lassen wir sie doch machen, was sie will." So zeitig aufstehen mochte sie irgendwie nicht. Außerdem...wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Nachher musste sie noch einmal auf ihre Uhr sehen. Aber nun verlangte es sie mehr, die Augen noch geschlossen zu halten. Doch der Elb ließ ihr keine Ruhe.

„Aufstehen! Wir wollen aufbrechen. Gilelthil hat schon alles verstaut." Sofort saß das Mädchen kerzengerade im Bett. Da waren sie wieder! Die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht. 

„Na und?", knurrte sie. Legolas seufzte. Wieso gelang es ihm nicht, an dieses Mädchen heran zu kommen? Er verstand es beim besten Willen nicht.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich gestern im Wald gemacht?" Sie wollte es vermeiden, aber ihre Stimme klang dennoch gereizt. Zuerst sah Legolas sie verwirrt an, doch dann lachte er schallend los.

„Bist du eifersüchtig?", neckte er sie. Liara lief sofort rot an und drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Wie kommst du auf den Scheiß!? Natürlich nicht! Wieso sollte ich auch?" Legolas schmunzelte wissend, was Liara noch mehr ärgerte. Dies bemerkte auch Gimli.

„Hey! Herr Elb! Ärger das Mädchen nicht. Das ist meine Aufgabe!", maulte er laut. Liara sah ihn halb tadelnd, halb dankend an. Der Zwerg grinste drauflos.

„Nun, wenn du es wissen willst. Sie versorgte meine Wunden und dann unterhielten wir uns über ihre Herkunft. Weiter nichts." Amüsiert beobachtete er wie die Spannung aus ihrem Körper wich, was sich in einem erleichterten Seufzer äußerte. Und sie hatte schon befürchtet zwischen den beiden Elben...

„Aber nun steh auf und mach dich reisefertig.", unterbrach der Elb ihre Gedankengänge und stand auf. Sie nickte stumm und schlug die Wolldecke zurück.

„Wie lange hab ich eigentlich geschlafen?", wollte sie wissen.

„So etwa 7 Stunden.", antwortete er. Das Mädchen registrierte es und sah auf ihre Uhr. 19:01. Ihr Augen weiteten sich. Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen um ihren Verstand. Was waren das für Zeitverhältnisse? Bei ihr waren nur 11 Minuten seit dem letzten Blick auf die Uhr vergangen. Sie würde sich wohl mehr damit beschäftigen müssen. Kopfschüttelnd machte sich daran, sich auf die Beine zu schwingen.

„Le... Legolas?", flüsterte sie plötzlich geschockt und starrte ihre Beine an. Sie dachte, er hörte es nicht, vergaß sie doch sein gutes Gehör. Deshalb war Liara überrascht, dass er nochmals an sie heran trat und sie erwartungsvoll musterte.

„Was hast du? Steh auf und wasch dich erstmal im Bach.", forderte er, als sie schwieg. Immer noch starrte sie entgeistert auf ihre Beine und dann zu ihm auf.

„Ich...ich kann nicht.", flüsterte sie und Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Sie schluckte mehrere Male heftig um die Fassung wiederzuerlangen. 

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Legolas verwundert und hockte sich neben sie.

„Meine Beine...", flüsterte sie fassungslos und sah dann zu ihm auf.

„Legolas! Ich kann meine Beine nicht mehr bewegen."

Unheimliche Stille schwebte über dem Lagerplatz. Gimli hielt inne seine Zöpfe wieder zu öffnen und neu zu flechten, da die vom Schlaf verstrubbelt waren und starrte zu den beiden herüber. Gilelthil war nicht da, sie füllte die einzige Flasche mit neuem Wasser aus dem Bach auf.

Mit Verzweiflung in den Augen musterte das Mädchen den Prinzen scheu. Wie konnte das passieren? Wie konnte sie...und diese Erkenntnis hatte die Wucht eines Hammerschlages auf sie...gelähmt sein? Wie war das möglich? Ihre Augen wanderten überall hin und blieben mal hier und mal dort hängen. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten so wild durcheinander, dass sie keinen davon zu fassen bekam. Sie war gelähmt! Noch einmal versuchte sie ihre Zehen zu bewegen, sie dazu zu animieren, sich zu krümmen. Aber sie taten es nicht. Ein Schluchzer bahnte sich seinen Weg nach draußen. Gelähmt! Sie konnte es nicht fassen.

Wieder huschten ihre Augen zu dem Prinzen, der immer noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte. Und irgendwie war es ihr auch lieber so. Sie wollte es erst einmal selbst verarbeiten. Aber wie war es passiert?

Ein Gedanke bemächtigte sich immer mehr ihres Geistes. Der Sturz gestern. Als sie vom Stein gefallen war. Schon da hatte sie ein taubes Kribbeln in den Beinen verspürt. Sie war ja aus ca. 2 Metern Höhe gefallen und das direkt auf die Wirbelsäule! Wie hatte sie nur annehmen können, dies würde keine Folgen haben? Aber wieso trat es erst jetzt zutage?

„Wie konnte das geschehen?", hörte sie Legolas Stimme weit entfernt von sich. Sie antwortete nicht, sondern starrte nur abwesend auf einen kleinen Vogel, der im Strauch saß und sang. Ein Schütteln an ihren Schultern holte sie langsam wieder aus ihrer Trance und sie blickte in die besorgten Augen des Elben.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er noch einmal. Liara sah ihn abwesend an. Sie war ein Krüppel. Behindert, aufgeschmissen! Aber nein. So schnell wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Und wieder versuchte ihr Hirn den Beinen zu befehlen, sich anzuwinkeln. Doch die Information kam nicht an. Wieder und wieder konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Beine. Es half nichts. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie schwer. Und der Schock verwandelte sich in Aufruhr. Hilfesuchend klammerte sie sich an den Arm des Elben und schrie ihn an.

„Ich kann meine Beine nicht bewegen! Verdammt was mach ich nun!? Ich kann doch so nichts mehr machen! Wie ...wieso passiert das ausgerechnet mir!?" Nun bahnten sich wirklich Tränen ihren Weg über die gerötete Wangen. Verzweiflung stand in ihren Augen.

„Ich werde nicht mehr laufen können verdammt! Und du sitzt da, wie ein begossener Pudel!", schrie sie wütend und anprangernd. Legolas blieb ruhig und schaute ihr in die Augen. Die Frage, was ein Pudel sei, überging er. Dies war nicht der Zeitpunkt für eine Fragestellung. 

„Nein! Nein! Nein! Nein!!!", schrei sie außer sich und hämmerte mit ihren Fäusten gegen seine Brust. Sie konnte und wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Gelähmt. Nie hatte sie gedacht, dass dieses Schicksal sie einmal ereilen würde. Der Elb packte sie etwas grob an den Schultern und schüttelte sie, sodass sie wieder zur Besinnung kommen sollte. Doch das tat sie nicht. Liara schrie immer weiter, Tränen stürzten nur so aus ihren Augen.

„Das kann nicht sein! Das kann nicht sein!!", kreischte sie wild. Jedes Wort aus Legolas Mund verlor sich in ihrem Geschrei. Gimli hielt sich geschockt die Ohren zu.

„Jetzt beruhig dich doch! Wir finden schon einen Weg. Lord Elrond besitzt außerordentliche Heilkräfte, wir werden ihn um Hilfe bitten, aber dazu müssen wir hier fort!", redete er behutsam auf sie ein, doch sie schien seine Worte überhaupt nicht zu vernehmen. Der Schmerz ihrer Seele betäubte ihre Sinne. Und er, Legolas konnte nichts tun um ihr zu helfen. Sie schrie immer noch und schlug um sich. Jeder Versuch sie zu beruhigen scheiterte. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Irgendwie musste er sie dazu bringen, ihm zuzuhören und das Geschrei zu beenden.

Kurzerhand zog er sie an sich und hielt ihren Kopf fest. Dann legte er schnell seine Lippen auf die ihren. Sie schmeckten salzig, aber ihre Weichheit war betörend. Ein aufwallendes Gefühl bemächtigte sich seiner Seele und ließ sein Innerstes in Aufruhr versetzen. Das Geschrei verstummte und die um sich schlagenden Bewegungen wurden eingestellt. Erleichtert bemerkte er, wie sie sich entspannte und beruhigte. Verwunderung stand in ihren verweinten Augen geschrieben. Die Überraschung war gelungen. Langsam und beinahe widerwillig löste er sich wieder von ihr. Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und sie führte eine Hand zu ihren Lippen.

„Naja. Wenigstens hast du sie so beruhigen können!", bemerkte Gimli gehässig und grinste Legolas fies an. Dieser wurde sofort rot um die Nasenspitze. Er hatte den Kuss genossen, wenn er auch nur einseitig war. Doch es war peinlich, dass der Zwerg all das mitbekommen hatte. Er drängte diesen Gedanken zurück und sah Liara lächelnd und zuversichtlich an.

„Keine Sorge! Wir finden einen Weg, dich zu heilen. Wenn wir nach Lorien gehen, werden wir sofort Lord Elrond aus Bruchtal heranziehen. Er ist ein hervorragender Heiler. Eingeklemmte Nerven, die das Bewegen von Körperteilen verhindern sich leicht zu heilen. Hab nur etwas Geduld. Wenn wir gleich aufbrechen, müssten wir in ein paar Wochen in Lothlorien sein."

Die ruhigen, liebevollen Worte des Elben hatten eine heilende Wirkung auf ihren angegriffenen Geist. Ein roter Schimmer legte sich um ihre Nase und sie blickte zu Boden. So sehr sie auch verzweifelt war, so vertraute sie Legolas doch. Vielleicht hatte er ja recht und es gab einen weg sie zu heilen.

„Legolas hat recht.", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme Gilelthils, die mit der aufgefüllten Wasserflasche wieder neben ihnen stand.

„Wir sollten wirklich so schnell wie möglich hier verschwinden. Durch dein hysterisches Geschrei, hast du die Orks sicher wieder auf unsere Fährte gelockt! So dumm wie sie hässlich sind, sind sie nämlich nicht." Liara starrte die Sprecherin wütend an und wischte sich nun unwirsch die Tränen aus den Augen. Was hatte sie anderes von dieser Elbe erwartet? Dass sie sie bedauern würde? Sie lächelte grimmig in sich hinein. Nein. Das würde sie nie und nimmer tun.

„Und jetzt hör auf zu heulen und räum wenigstens die Sachen in deiner Reichweite zusammen.", ordnete Gilelthil knapp an. Liara streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. Für diesen Moment waren die regungslosen Beine vergessen.

„Hast einen Ordnungsfimmel, was du dummes Huhn!? Du bist ja regelrecht die weibliche Ausgabe meines Vaters!" Gilelthil warf ihr nur einen sauren Blick entgegen und machte sich daran die Feuerspuren zu verwischen.

„So ein dummes Weibsstück!", knurrte Liara böse und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch auch dieser unbewusste Versuch blieb erfolglos. Sie würde wohl nicht damit zurecht kommen, nicht auf eigenen Beinen stehen zu können. Plötzlich spürte sie zwei Arme unter sich, die sie hochhoben. Erschrocken schrie sie auf.

„Psst. Ich bin es. Da du nicht laufen kannst, werde ich dich eben tragen.", flüsterte Legolas ihr in das Ohr. Sein Atem kitzelte und sie erinnerte sich sogleich an den eben empfangenen Kuss. Errötend schaute sie zur Seite und lächelte verlegen.

„Danke.", kam als einziges über ihre spröden Lippen. Die Augen juckten unangenehm von den heißen Tränen. Ob er sie nur geküsst hatte, um sie zum Stillschweigen zu bringen? Sicher. Wieso sollte er auch sonst so etwas tun? Er war ein Prinz und hatte sicher an je einem Finger 10 Frauen, die ihm zu Füßen lagen und viel hübscher und netter waren, als sie. Und dazu noch laufen konnten. Verbitterung zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab und kurz darauf spürte sie weiche Lippen an ihrer Wange. Ängstlich schielte sie zu Gilelthil. Sie schien es nicht gesehen zu haben.

„Keine Angst! Du wirst wieder gesund.", flüsterte der Prinz und duckte sich unter das Blätterdach des Gebüsches, um keinen Ast ins Gesicht zu bekommen. Er lief so, damit auch sie nichts ins Gesicht bekam. Ihnen folgten Gimli mit Verstärker und Gitarre und danach Gilelthil, die über das Gewicht ihres Rucksacks fluchte. Ein hämisches Lächeln bildete sich auf Liaras Zügen. Das geschah ihr recht!

„Bitte versuch dich mit ihr zu verstehen.", bat Legolas plötzlich leise, als er das Mädchen auf ein Pferd setzte. Liara starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. Er seufzte.

„Sie reist mit uns und Unstimmigkeiten in der Gemeinschaft können gefährlich werden. Also versucht euch zu vertragen.", bat er nochmals. Liara protestierte.

„Wir streiten uns ja gar nicht!", verteidigte sie sich. Legolas ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Mit einem Satz saß er wieder hinter ihr im Sattel und griff die Zügel seines Pferdes. Dabei rückte er nahe an das junge Mädchen heran. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich abermals in ihrer Magengegend aus. Bei ihrem aller ersten Treffen fand sie ihn doch noch so unausstehlich und nun empfand sie tatsächlich etwas für diesen Elben. Sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Wieso war er so anders? So unheimlich nett? Vorher war er doch nicht so gewesen. Oder lag es daran, dass sie freundlicher zu ihm war. Sie wusste es nicht. Aber sie war sich im klaren, dass sie etwas für Legolas empfand. Das brachte ihr dieses wunderbare Kribbeln im Bauch immer zu Bewusstsein, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war.

Seufzend lehnte sie sich an seinen starken, immer noch nackten Oberkörper an. Sie wunderte sich, dass ihm nicht kalt war. Und noch mehr, dass er keinen Schnupfen oder Husten hatte. Ihr selbst lief die Nase etwas und auch der Hals kratzte verdächtig. ‚_Ich möchte nicht auch noch krank werden!',_ dachte sie augenrollend, ehe sie die vorbeiziehenden Bäume betrachtete. 

„Nicht mehr lange und wir verlassen den Wald. Dann werden wir schneller nach Nord-Westen reiten. Also halte dich gut fest.", riet Legolas dem Mädchen. 

„Toll und wie? Mine Beine schlackern nur so umher." Sie konnte seine Reaktion nicht erkennen, deshalb war sie verwundert, als sein Pferd langsamer wurde und schließlich vollends stehen blieb. Sie drehte den Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Warum halten wir?", fragte sie verwirrt. Auch die anderen beiden hielten ihre Pferde an und musterten Legolas ebenso verständnislos. Dieser sprang vom Pferd und hob Liara herunter.

„Hey! Was soll das denn jetzt werden!?", rief sie empört, konnte jedoch nichts dagegen unternehmen. Nachdem er sie auf den weichen Waldboden gesetzt hatte, ging er wie selbstverständlich auf die kleine Elbe zu und verlangte von ihr Liaras Rucksack, den sie ihm auch gleich darauf gab. Er kramte kurz darin herum, bis er die Wolldecke herauszog, den Rucksack wieder zuschnürte und dann wieder Gilelthil gab. Und alles ohne ein Wort zu verlieren.

„Könntest du uns mal bitte erklären, was das hier werden soll, Legolas!?", forderte Gimli genervt und sah erwartungsvoll auf den, neben dem Mädchen knienden Elben herab.

„Ich vergaß, dass es nicht gut ist, Beine, die man nicht bewegen kann wärmelos herumbaumeln zu lassen. Außerdem verliert sie so bestimmt den Halt." Behutsam winkelte er ihre gelähmten Beine ein und umwickelte sie vorsichtig mit der wärmenden Decke. Liara kam sich vor wie ein lästiges Gepäckstück, als er auch noch einen elastischen Ast darum wickelte, damit die Decke nicht verrutschte. So zusammengeschnürt hob der Elb sie wieder auf das Pferd und saß auf.

„Alles in Ordnung! Es kann weiter gehen.", rief er nach hinten. Beide Gefährten nickten und folgten dem Prinzen.

~*~

Als sie den Waldrand erreichten, erhellten schon die ersten zaghaften Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne den klaren Himmel. Ihre Körper warfen große Schatten vor sich her, da die Sonne hinter ihnen aufging. Ihr Weg führte sie nach Westen und nicht nach Osten. Sie waren so schnell geritten, wie sie konnten, um den gefährlichen Düsterwald hinter sich zu lassen. Sicher vermutete keiner der Feinde, dass der Elbenkönig Thranduil nach Lothlorien zog. Doch die Sorge um seines Sohnes Wohl trieb ihn dazu, sein Volk vorerst allein zu lassen. Sein höchster Berater sorgte dafür, dass während seiner Abwesenheit trotzdem alles normal verlief.

‚_Warum kann ich nicht Berater sein?', _seufzte Indûrin leise. Es war doch zu blöd mit dem König nach Lothlorien zu reisen. Er würde ihm sogar in das Lande Mordor folgen, aber Lothlorien war eine andere Sache. Das er nicht mitgehen wollte, hing nicht an mangelnder Treue oder Pflichtbewusstsein. Er wollte Haldir einfach nicht wieder sehen. Dieser lorische Elb raubte einem nämlich den letzten Nerv,

_‚Legolas würde jetzt spöttisch lachen.', _ging es ihm durch den Kopf und ein Schmunzeln breitete sich auf seinen Lippen aus. Ja Legolas mochte Haldir sehr. Sie waren sehr gute Freunde. Dazu kannte Haldir den jungen Prinzen schon länger als er selbst. Indûrin schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Warum freust du dich nicht, ihn wiederzusehen?", fragte der König unvermittelt, als hätte er Indûrins Gedanken gelesen. Gureldon ritt schweigend auf der anderen Seite des Schwarzschopfes.

„Es ist nur...damals gab es einen unangenehmen Vorfall, den ich am liebsten vergessen würde. Aber wenn ich Haldir erblicke...Er ist nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen und hat mir einen Zweikampf angedroht, betrete ich noch ein einziges mal den Goldenen Wald.", erklärte Indûrin müde. Dieser Vorfall schien peinlich gewesen zu sein, denn er stoppte betroffen.

„Ich kann dies verhindern, denn du reist mit mir.", bot sich Thranduil an. Doch der Elb schüttelte danken mit dem Kopf.

„Nein, Hoheit. Aber dies geht nur Haldir und mich etwas an." Der König nickte und zog dann an Indûrin vorbei, um neue Anordnungen zu geben.

~*~

„Es war der größte Schock meines Lebens, als wir Balins Grab in Moria betraten. Er war ein so würdevoller Zwerg und wurde dennoch kaltblütig von den Orks erschossen!", jammerte Gimli. Liara hörte gespannt zu. Schon seit einiger Zeit erzählte er die einzelnen Abschnitte des Ringkrieges genauer. Es war spannend, ihm zu lauschen. Denn was sie da erfuhr, klang so unglaublich und vor allem angsteinflößend.

„Die Orks machen nicht einmal vor den Elben halt, Gimli.", warf Legolas munter ein und seine Augen blitzten belustigt zu seinem Freund herüber. Dieser schnaufte verächtlich.

„Ist ja auch kein Wunder! Elben und Orks sind Erzfeinde! Außerdem werden die Hochmütigen immer angegriffen und gestürzt.", gab Gimli eine Antwort zurück, die der des Elben um nichts nachstand.

„Nun, jedenfalls haben sie es fertiggebracht ein ganzes Zwergenheer kaltblütig zu ermorden!", polterte Gimli weiter.

„Was nicht weiter verwunderlich war.", ergänzte Legolas neckend. Es war immer wieder amüsant, wie Gimli die Dinge aus seiner Sicht auch noch 40 Jahre später schilderte.

„Soso!", fuhr der Zwerg den Elben an und seine Augen blitzten zornig.

„Dann war das Entsetzten, das du damals an den Tag gelegt hast also nur gespielt, Herr Elb!?", rief er empört. Legolas zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

„Gefühle lassen sich nicht spielen. Ich empfand damals tiefstes Mitleid für deine Genossen, Gimli. Aber nun fahre fort in deiner Erzählung und hänge dich nicht an alten Eindrücken auf.", versuchte Legolas seinen Freund zu besänftigen. Es gelang. Gimli fuhr fort.

„Dann warf der närrische Peregrin Tuk, einer der 4 Hobbits, doch tatsächlich einen Stein in einen...nunja...Brunnen würde ich dazu sagen und weckte die ganze Orkschaft auf! Das gab ein Gepolter in den Mienen, sag ich dir." Liaras Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als Gimli erzählte, dass sie von über 10 000 Orks eingekreist worden waren. Ihr reichte schon eines dieser Biester. Als er dann auch noch von dem Balrog und Gandalfs Tod berichtete klopfte ihr Herz so laut, als ob sie selbst im Geschehen dabei war.

Sein Bericht endete mit dem Tod Boromirs und der Auflösung der Gemeinschaft. Das Mädchen schluckte. 

„Ich denke das reicht für heute, sonst kannst du ja nichts behalten. Ich wollte dir nur einmal erzählen, was Legolas und ich schon alles erlebt haben. Uns wird nichts so schnell unterkriegen.", protzte er stolz vor sich hin. Liara stimmte ihm in Gedanken zu. Es war sowieso ein Wunder, dass nur Boromir gefallen war und der Rest überlebt hatte. Wilde Bilder kreisten in ihren Gedanken und plötzlich arbeitete sich ein Frage nach vor.

„Ihr sagtet...die wäre vor ca. 40 Jahren geschehen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Der Zwerg nickte.

„Also...wie alt seid ihr denn dann?", platzte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus. Gimli schielte tadelnd zu ihr herüber.

„Kind, Kind, Kind. Man fragt ältere Leute nicht nach dem Alter, wenn sie es nicht sagen wollen.", tadelte der Zwerg. Doch dann lachte er schallend aufgrund ihres enttäuschten Gesichts.

„Nimm es doch nicht immer so! Sag, wie alt schätzt du Legolas?", fragte er schelmisch und linste zu dem Elben herüber, der Gimli strafend ansah.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht.", entgegnete das Mädchen. „Aber wenn schon 40 Jahre vergangen sind, muss er ja mindestens 60 oder so sein.", ergänzte sie unsicher und zweifelnd. Der Gedanke, dass er tatsächlich so alt war, jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. 

„Nun! Der werte Herr Elb hat schon 3011 Sommer gesehen.", verkündete der Zwerg spöttisch. Liara zuckte zusammen. 3011 Jahre? Sie hatte mit 100 Jahren aber nicht glich mit 3000 gerechnet!

„Mein...Gott! Dann...bist du ja ein auf jung getrimmter Opa!", rief sie entsetzt und starrte Legolas über die Schulter hinweg entsetzt an. Dieser sah sie beleidigt an. 

„Bitte, ja? Ich bin kaum erwachsen und da sagst du etwas von Opa!", empörte er sich. Gilelthil sah errötend zur Seite, als Liara auch nach ihrem Alter verlangte. 

„Ich möchte nicht unbedingt als Oma bezeichnet werden. Dafür bin ich noch etwas zu jung.", gab sie als Begründung an.

„Und wie alt bist du Gimli?", fragte Liara schüchtern. Eigentlich wollte sie es ja gar nicht wissen...

„180 Jahre, Mylady.", flötete er stolz. 

„Im besten Alter, das ein Zwerg haben kann." Liara schloss entsetzt die Augen. Erst jetzt kam ihr zu Bewusstsein, dass sie mit zwei, sie ging nach dem Alter, Mumien reiste. Der Gedanke war nicht gerade sehr angenehm.

~*~

Fortsetzung folgt! 

Jaja die Ärmste! *G* Mit zwei Opis unterwegs *lol* Wird sie den Schock mit den alten überwinden? Und wird sie für ihren Lebtag gelähmt bleiben?  Werden Thranduil und sein Gefolge sicher nach Lothlorien gelangen? Und was ist mit Haldir und Indûrin passiert? Hat sich Gilelthil die Haare nur gefärbt und sind Gimlis Zöpfe wirklich echt? Das alles und mehr im nächsten Teil! ^.^ Nun zu euren Kommentaren ^.^ @ Snowflake: *lol* Okay du weibliches Wesen ^^ Danke für die Information so ersparst du mir Arbeit! ^^ *knuddel* Ich find es irgendwie komisch, dass euch Gimli so sehr gefällt. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn und Liara ja zusammenbringen! ;) 

@ Nilannaiel: Jupp! Die E-Gitarre bekommt noch ihren Auftrii. Sonst würden sie es ja umsonst durch die Landschaft schleppen! *fg* Orks damit vertreiben? Nein ich glaub dafür wird sie nicht verwendet. Hmm... ich mag Gilelthil irgendwie obwohl sie ziemlich fies ist. *g* Ich weiß, dass es schon oft so war, dass sich eine dritte zwischen Legolas und seine Herzensfrau gedrängt hat, aber so wird es wohl nicht hinauslaufen. Ich hab ihr eine andere Aufgabe zugedacht ^^

_@ Shana: ;) Ja wie konntest du nur? *G* Aber ich kann dir sagen warum ^^' Vielleicht an dem Titel, der nicht unbedingt viel verspricht ^^'' Aber es freut mich riesig, dass dir die Fanfic gefällt! *knuddel* Ich geb auch immer mein bestes und versuche die Länge jetzt auf diesem Niveau zu halten ^^_

_@ Atap: ^.^ Das freut mich. Aber diesmal hat es leider etwas länger gedauert =/_

_@ Miss_Sixty: Ich hab deinen Wunsch notiert! ^.^ Ab jetzt gibt es ein paar mehr Szenen, wo es etwas romantischer wird. Aber sie mussten sich ja erstmal kennen lernen ^.^ *lol*_

_@ KasumiTendo: Ja so nen Kerl will jeder! *heul* Nur leider gibt's zu wenig von ihnen ^^' Irgendwie war es mir klar, dass Gilelthil nicht so gut ankommen würde ^^' Aber sie ist ja auch wirklich ein Biest ^^' Wenn auch noch nicht so sehr davon gezeigt wurde :D_

_@ Dax: *lol* Danke, das du die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben hast ^^_

_@ Himmelslied: *sich verkriech* Bin gespannt ob du wieder nix sagsts...weil's wieder gedauert hat ^^' _

_@ SabSab: Lang ist dieser Teil schon mal ^^ Aber gut? Musst du entscheiden :)_

_@Piandoria: Toller Schreibstil? *froi* *geschmeichelt ist* Da bin ich erleichert! Manchmal hab ich selbst nämlich den Eindruck ich mähre alles zu lang aus ^^'_


	14. 13 Nächtliches Geflüster

Das Tor der Dimensionen 

**......~*~......~*~......**

Nächtliches Geflüster 

****

****

~*~

Grübelnd und völlig in ihren Gedanken versunken, saß das Mädchen vor dem Prinzen auf dem Pferd. Er hielt sie so, dass sie nicht stürzen konnte. Diese Nähe war beruhigend und auch seine Arme um ihre Hüften waren ihr erstaunlicherweise nicht unangenehm. Sie hatte längst bemerkt, dass ein lauerndes Augenpaar sie genaustens beobachtete, tat jedoch so, als merkte sie Gilelthils Blicke nicht. Diese Elbe wurde ihr langsam immer unsympathischer. Aber dennoch mochte sie sie irgendwie.

Immer wieder musste sie an den frühen Morgen denken. Daran, wie sie erfahren musste, dass sie ihre Beine nicht bewegen konnte. Es war ein Schock gewesen. Und sie hatte sich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn verhalten. Wie musste Legolas nur über sie gedacht haben? Eine gefährliche Schamesröte schlich sich bis zu ihren Haarwurzeln vor und verursachte eine unangenehme Hitze. 

Nicht nur, dass sie ihm nicht zugehört und ihn sogar angebrüllt hatte. Nein, da hatte er sie erst mit einem, zugegeben äußerst sanften, Kuss beruhigen können. Wie peinlich! Noch offensichtlicher hätte es nicht werden können. Und selbst der vorlaute Zwerg war Zeuge dieses ‚Beruhigungsmittels' geworden. Sie spürte immer noch sein äußerst wissendes und hämisches Grinsen, mit dem er Legolas' Tat bedacht hatte.

Die Frage war nur, und das ließ ihr absolut keinen Frieden, ob der Elb sie nur geküsst hatte, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen? 

Sie warf einen flüchtigen Blick hinter sich in sein Gesicht. Und was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet, er lächelte sie an. Scheu versuchte sie, diese Geste zu erwidern bevor sie sich rasch wieder nach vorn drehte.

Sicher hatte er sie nur geküsst, um sie zu beruhigen. Aber warum? Es hätte andere Mittel gegeben. Zum Beispiel hätte er ihr eine Hand vor den Mund halten können. Außerdem, wäre der Zwerg auch zu solchen Mitteln übergegangen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, wäre nur er anwesend gewesen? Schon allein die Vorstellung, dass unter dem undurchdringlichen Gestrüpp des Bartes ein Mund verborgen sein könnte, der sie vielleicht geküsst hätte, war, nun ja...etwas gruselig. 

Trotzdem. Sie durfte sich nichts darauf einbilden und schon überhaupt gar keine Hoffnungen machen. Ein Kuss war schließlich nur ein Kuss und musste nicht bedeuten, dass man jemanden liebte. Zumindest hatte sie dies schon oft am eigenen Leib erfahren. Ein heißer Flirt in der Disco, bei dem auch einmal geknutscht wurde, war nichts ungewöhnliches. Aber traf das hier auch zu? Oder war ein Kuss bei den Elben etwas verbindendes? Sie konnte es ja nicht wissen.

_‚Aaaaach verdammt! Ich kann mir hier ewig den Kopf zerbrechen und komme doch zu keinem Ergebnis. Ich sollte mich damit abfinden, dass es nur zu meiner Beruhigung war. Ist ja auch klasse aufgegangen sein Plan.'_, dachte sie, sich selbst tadelnd.

„Sag mal...", registrierte sie plötzlich die Stimme des Zwerges dicht neben sich. Erschrocken wandte sie den Kopf zur Seite.

„Ja?", fragte sie auffordernd und wartete, dass der Zwerg sein Verhör startete.

„Nun ich frage mich schon seit geraumer Zeit, ob dich deine Eltern nicht missen.", fuhr er fort und sein Blick hing undefinierbar in ihren Augen fest. Die seinen glänzten ernst und Liara erkannte, dass seine Frage aufrichtig und kein Scherz war.

„Wieso sollten sie das Mädchen denn vermissen?", schaltete sich Gilelthil plötzlich ein und musterte Liara interessiert.

„Nun, ich dachte eigentlich deinem scharfen Elbenverstand sei es schon aufgefallen, dass Liara nicht aus Mittelerde stammt.", knurrte Gimli verächtlich ohne das Elbenmädchen eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er war Beleidigungen von Legolas und Liara, aber nicht von einer weiblichen Elbe gewohnt. Es war irgendwie erniedrigend für ihn.

„Oh gewiss tat ich das!", giftete sie zurück. Ja das stimmte. Sie hatte es durch Zufall mit angehört, dass Liara nicht aus Mittelerde kam, es jedoch dabei belassen und nicht noch einmal nachgefragt.

„Nun, wieso fragst du dann so dämlich?", fuhr der Zwerg sie an und diesmal schenkte er ihr auch einen verächtlichen Blick. Legolas seufzte genervt. Eh dieser Zwerg sich mit jemanden anfreundete, konnten Zeitalter vergehen. 

„Ach lass doch Gimli. Jeder kann einmal etwas vergessen.", versuchte Liara den Zwerg zu besänftigen. Sie hatte sogar gegen ihre Erwartungen Erfolg. Gimli wandte den Kopf schüttelnd wieder ihr zu und wartete gespannt.

„Und? Vermissen dich deine Eltern denn nicht?", wiederholte er seine Frage. Das Mädchen senkte kurz den Kopf. Wenn man bedachte, dass sie schon wieder über 1 Woche unterwegs waren...Aber es war höchstens nur eine Stunde vergangen. Zumindest nach ihrer Uhr.

„Nein sicher nicht!", lachte sie und blickte dem Zwerg voll ins Gesicht. Sie hatte höchstwahrscheinlich sogar recht mit ihrer Vermutung, obwohl sie sich wünschte, dass sie sie wirklich vermissen würden. Aber eine Stunde Fehlen würde wohl nicht großartig auffallen. Schade eigentlich. Ihretwegen könnten sie sich ruhig einmal Sorgen um sie machen. 

„Wieso denn nicht?", vernahm sie die verblüffte Antwort des Zwerges. So wie es aussah, war er nicht mit ihrer Antwort zufrieden. Auch Legolas' Interesse schien geweckt zu sein. Sie spürte förmlich, wie sich sein Blick in ihren Rücken bohrte. 

„Nun. Es scheint, als wäre ich noch nicht allzu lange Zeit fort." Diese Aussage musste die Reisegefährten noch mehr verwirrt haben, denn es herrschte nachdenkliche Stille. Liara seufzte. Wie sollte sie ihnen ihre Vermutung über die Zeitverhältnisse verständlich machen. Wenn sie ihren Wecker herausholte, würden die Zahlen nicht viel sagen. 

„Zumindest nicht allzu lange Zeit in meiner Welt.", ergänzte sie, merkte aber gleichzeitig, dass sie sich immer mehr verhedderte mit ihren Aussagen. Aber immerhin hatte sie so das Gespräch von ihren Eltern ablenken können. Und das war schon mal etwas gutes. Es fiel ihr nämlich nicht leicht über sie zu sprechen.

„Du meinst bei dir vergeht die Zeit in einem anderen Rhythmus als bei uns?", fragte Gilelthil hellhörig. Liara nickte verblüfft. Sie schien die einzige der Drei zu sein, die so in etwa verstand, worum es dem Mädchen ging.

„Ja. So in etwa. Die genaue Verschiebung der Abstände weiß ich nicht, aber vielleicht komme ich mit eurer Hilfe darauf.", antwortete das Mädchen und sah der jungen Elbe gerade in die dunklen Augen. Ihr stumme Rivalität um Legolas schien wie weggeblasen.

„Nun. Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn wir dir sagen, wann eine genaue Stunde hier vergangen ist. Dann kannst du die Zeit bei dir ermitteln und so die Differenz entsinnen, welche diese Welten an sich haben.", fuhr Gilelthil freundlich fort. So schlecht schien sie gar nicht zu sein. Der Zwerg und Legolas hatten stumm und erstaunt zugehört. Zeitverschiebungen zwischen den Welten? Hörte sich arg weit hergeholt an. Aber vielleicht stimmte es ja doch.

„Legolas? Können wir bald eine Rast einlegen? Der Tag neigt sich dem Ende zu und wir sind bisher ununterbrochen geritten. Außerdem könnten wir so die Zeit besser bestimmen, wenn wir die Sonne beobachten.", wandte die Elbe das Wort an den Prinzen. Sofort kroch wieder Unbehagen in Liaras Körper hoch. Sie wünschte sich sehnlichst, er würde Gilelthils Bitte nicht erhören, obgleich auch sie zunehmend unter dem langen Ritt litt.

„Es ist zu gefährlich in offenem Gelände zu rasten. Erst wenn wir etwas gefunden haben, dass uns Deckung gibt, werden wir halt machen. Der Düsterwald ist schon zu nahe. Orks könnten immer noch hinter uns her sein. Und nicht nur das. Auch vor uns lauern versteckte Gefahren.", hielt der Elb eisern dagegen und führte sein Pferd bestimmt weiter. Irgendetwas in Liara entspannte sich merklich. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie sie verkrampft war. 

Auch Legolas bemerkte, wie ihr Körper sich entspannte, so als hätte sie genaustens auf seine Antwort geachtet. Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich über seine Lippen. Sie hatte heute kaum gewagt, ihn anzusehen. Und er ahnte, dass dies von seinem Kuss herrührte. Es bereitete ihm Kopfzerbrechen, da er nicht wusste, was sie davon gehalten hatte. Aber anscheinend nicht sehr viel. Schließlich hatte sie seinen Kuss nicht erwidert. Aber ihn hatte es schier wahnsinnig gemacht, ihre weichen Lippen zu liebkosen. Es war nur ein flüchtiger Augenblick gewesen und danach hatte sie ihn verständnislos gemustert, aber hatte sie sich nicht beruhigt deswegen?

Er seufzte innerlich. Dieses Mädchen brachte ihn an den Rande der Verzweiflung! Wie hatte Indûrin im Schloss zu ihr gesagt? Der jungfräuliche Legolas... Das stimmte nicht. Er war weder im Herzen noch körperlich eine Jungfrau. Aber was konnte man auch anderes erarten? Schließlich lebte er nun schon mehr als 3000 Jahre auf dieser Erde. Er hatte schon viele Affären gehabt. Doch nie hatte eine davon annähernd sein Herz berührt. Nicht einmal seine verunglückte Liebe Dalâdir. Er hatte gedacht, dass nach ihrem Tod sein Herz zerbrechen würde, er sogar daran sterben würde. Doch das tat es nicht. Es hatte nur lange, tiefe Risse erhalten. Es war schmerzlich im Nachhinein zu erkennen, dass auch sie sein Herz noch nicht gänzlich erobert hatte. Noch nach 300 Jahren nicht. Aber nun schienen die Wunden zu heilen. Er brauchte nur dieses vorwitzige, fremde Mädchen in den Armen zu halten und schon floss eine heilende Wärme durch jenes angeschlagene Lebensorgan und bedeckte die Risse, um sie langsam zu heilen.

Ein breiteres Lächeln folgte, als er an diesem Punkt seiner Gedanken angekommen war. Es verwunderte ihn, aber dennoch musste er deswegen grinsen.

_‚Verzeih mir, Indûrin. Ich habe gelogen, mit dem, was ich dir einst erzählte. Nicht nur das. Ich habe meine wichtigsten Vorsätze gebrochen.' _Seufzend schaute er auf den schwarzen Schopf hinab und erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an die erste Begegnung. Er hatte schon als er sie zum ersten Mal sah, etwas gespürt, das ihn nervös gemacht hatte. Daraufhin hatte er sich von ihr distanziert. 

„Legolas?", vernahm er plötzlich ihre feine, klare Stimme und sah wiederum auf sie hinunter. Sie schaute entschuldigend zu ihm auf.

„Verzeih, aber ich bin hundemüde. Könnten wir nicht doch eine Rast machen?", fragte sie schüchtern und wendete den Blick der untergehenden Sonne zu. Legolas seufzte. Es stimmte, der Tag war übermäßig heiß und trocken gewesen und sie hatten dennoch keine Rast eingelegt. Es musste sehr stressig für sie sein. Vor allem mit dem ungewohnt tauben Gefühl in ihren Beinen. Dennoch spürte er deutlich einen drohenden Schatten der ihnen folgte. Man durfte nichts riskieren. Bedauernd schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein. Noch nicht. Wir müssen einen Schutz für die Nacht finden. Ansonsten sind wir einem Überraschungsangriff ausgeliefert, den der Feind eventuell plant.", entschuldigte er sich bedauernd. Liara nickte stumm. Sie sah es ein, auch wenn sie unendlich müde war. 

~*~

„Liara!", schallte es wieder und wieder durch das familiäre Einfamilienhaus.

„Komm runter das Essen ist fertig!", rief die hübsche Frau ungefähr Anfang 40. Sie und der 16 jährige Sohn hatten schon gemeinsam das Abendbrot bereitet und die Familie wartete nur noch auf die einzige Tochter des Hauses. Besorgt huschte ihr Blick die Treppe hinauf. Wenn doch ihr Ton auch noch so genervt geklungen hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.

„Lass sie doch! Dann hat sie eben Pech und kriegt nur die Reste. Es wird mir langsam eh zuviel immer stundenlang auf sie warten zu müssen, bis sie sich endlich mal nach unten bequemt. Nächstes Mal wird sie das Abendbrot alleine und selbstständig machen!", brummte Herr Grifter wütend. Eric erkannte, dass er schlechte Laune hatte und bat seine Schwester in Gedanken doch endlich zum Essen zu erscheinen.

„Ich gehe sie holen." Mit diesen Worten stieg Frau Grifter Stufe für Stufe die Treppe hinauf und mit jedem Schritt wurde die dunkle Vorahnung schlimmer, die sie im Herzen trug. Schließlich öffnete sie die Tür zum Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Vorsichtig warf sie einen forschenden Blick hinein. Dann öffnete sie erstaunt und gleichzeitig leicht schockiert die Zimmertür gänzlich und trat in den leeren Raum.

Ihr suchender Blick huschte zu der offenstehenden Schranktür und gleich darauf dahinter, wo die Gitarre einmal auf dem Boden gelegen hatte. Verwunderung war in ihren Augen zu lesen. Das Instrument war fort und mit ihm Hülle und Verstärker. Eine große Reisetasche lag inmitten des Zimmers auf dem Boden. Sie war leer. 

Langsam trat die Mutter zum Computer. Er lief noch. Doch nur der Bildschirmschoner war eingeschaltet. Schnell verwischte sie die Maus, sodass der Bildschirm wieder die Anwendungen zeigte und klickte auf die Einstellungen. Bildschirmschoner schaltete sich nach 20 Minuten ein. Also hatte ihn Liara seit mindestens 20 Minuten nicht mehr angerührt.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend, hastete die 2fache Mutter ins Badezimmer. Die Bürste und Zahnbürste ihrer Tochter waren fort. Und wie, als ob sie es vermutet hätte, sank Frau Grifter kraftlos in die Knie. Das alles konnte nur eines bedeuten. Liara war fortgegangen.

~*~

Nichts ahnend, hing Liara schlafend auf dem Rücken des Pferdes. Legolas hielt sie fest, damit sie nicht hinunterfiel. Den Kopf hatte sie an seine Brust gelehnt. Sie merkte nicht, wie sie sich einer bewaldeten Fläche näherten. Legolas atmete erleichtert und doch irgendwie beklommen aus. Er war froh, dass er mit der Richtung richtig gelegen hatte und dennoch spürte er Gefahren. Er hatte beschlossen nicht zu weit in den Wald hinein zu reiten, sondern nahe dessen zu rasten, um sich den Fluchtweg ungehindert nach allen Richtungen offen zu halten.

Nicht nur Liara hing wie ein nasser Sack im Sattel. Auch Gimli war so müde, dass es nicht viel mehr gebraucht hätte als einen kleinen Hügel, auf den sie hätten reiten müssen, um sein Gleichgewicht zu gefährden. Schmunzelnd griff der Elb in die Zügel des Pferdes seines langjährigen Freundes und führte es in den Wald hinein.

Es war schon verrückt, wie sich die Dinge wendeten. Indûrin war mit dem Mädchen aufgebrochen, um es nach Minas Tirith zu geleiten und Legolas nach Osten, um die Haradrim zu beobachten. Er hatte angenommen sie nie wieder zu sehen und sich damit abgefunden. Doch nun fragte er sich, wie er dies hatte machen können. Wie er so leichtfertig mit der Trennung umgegangen war. Sicher würde es ihm nicht noch einmal so leicht fallen.

Das dunkle Blätterdach schlug über ihren Köpfen zusammen und nahm sie in seinen Schutz auf. Die klare, frische Luft war nicht kalt, aber auch nicht übermäßig warm. Die Vöglein zwitscherten munter vor sich hin. Ein Zeichen für den Elben, dass keine Orks im Gebüsch lauerten. Denn sonst wären die Tiere verstummt. Etwas erleichtert von seiner Sorge hob er das schlafende Mädchen behutsam aus dem Sattel und bettete es sanft ins weiche Moos. Wenn er nicht irrte, dann war nicht weit entfernt eine große felsige Fläche inmitten des Waldes. Man konnte nur durch das dichte Gestrüpp nichts erkennen. Sie hatten nicht weit davon entfernt eine Rast eingeschlagen.

Doch nun drehte er sich vorerst dem halbschlafenden Zwerg auf dem Pferde zu.

„Gimli! Wach auf, wir rasten.", sprach der Elb eindringlich auf den Zwerg ein. Dieser hob ruckartig und etwas erschrocken den Kopf, sodass der Bart nach oben wippte.

„Was? Oh nein...ich hab nicht geschlafen.", grunzte er immer noch müde vor sich hin.

„Ein Zwerg bleibt immer wachsam auf dem Rücken eines...Pferdes." Das letzte Wort entwich beinahe angstvoll seinem bärtigen Mund und tatsächlich straffte sich nun sein Rücken. Legolas lächelte still in sich hinein, dann wandte er sich ab um Gilelthil beim absteigen behilflich zu sein. Sie lächelte ihm dankbar entgegen, als er ihr die Hand hinauf reichte und sie diese auch gleich darauf ergriff.

„Sag, wieso rasten wir hier, Legolas?", fragte sie erstaunt und drehte sich ein paar mal um die eigene Achse. Dann sah sie dem Prinzen in die Augen. Ein fragender Schimmer glänzte darin.

„Nun, es ist zu gefährlich noch weiter hinein in den Düsterwald zu reiten. Der Süden ist besonders gefährdet. Außerdem sagt mir mein Herz, dass Schatten in den Bäumen verborgen sind uns wir sicher nicht in die Region der Waldelben vordringen können.", gab er lächelnd zur Antwort, bevor er durch das Gebüsch in Richtung Westen verschwand. Gilelthil sah ihm fragend hinterher.

„Aber wo willst du nun hin?", rief sie. Ein leises Knacken unter Legolas' Füßen gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er stehen geblieben war.

„Ganz in der Nähe befindet sich ein Quell. Ein Teich könnte man meinen. Ich hole etwas Wasser. Unsere Ration ist gänzlich leer.", schwang seine Stimme zu ihr herüber.

„Pass derweil auf Gimli und Liara auf." Gilelthil schnaufte beleidigt. Jetzt sollte sie auch noch Zwerge und Menschen hüten. Aber wenn es denn nicht anders ging. Seufzend erkletterte sie einen Baum und ließ sich in dessen Ästen nieder um das Geschehen von oben zu betrachten.

Die Sonne tänzelte noch immer golden und rot auf dem Blätterdach des Waldes und hob die nicht weit entfernten Felsen leuchtend vom eintönigen Grün hervor. Ein kleiner Teich zierte deren Mitte. Das Licht brach sich im kristallklaren Wasser des kleinen, stillen Gewässers und tauchte die Seerosen in ein himmlisches Farbenspiel der Rot Töne. Nach dem kurzen Wortwechsel mit der kleinen Elbe, machte sich Legolas auf, seinen Lieblingsplatz aus Kindertagen aufzusuchen. Er war viel mit seinem Vater durch den Düsterwald gereist und oft waren sie im Süden dessen gewesen. Auch wenn die Gefahren hier am größten waren. Die Landschaft war so betörend schön, dass es den jungen Prinzen immer wieder nach dem Süden seines Reiches verlangte. Hier hatte er auch Dalâdir kennen gelernt. Und ebenfalls im Süden war sie tödlich verunglückt.

Verwunderung packte den Elben, als er kein Stechen wie sonst in seinem Herzen nagen spürte, sondern nur Bedauern. Wie er es für jedes andere verunglückte Wesen empfand. Seine Wunden des Herzens schienen allmählich zu verheilen. Er ahnte nur, dass es die Nähe des menschlichen Wesens war, die seine Wunden wie durch Zauberei heilen ließen. Doch gewiss wollte er sich das nicht eingestehen. 

Trotzdem. Er ließ sich auf einem kleinen Felsen nieder, das Gesicht auf den kleinen Quellteich und die untergehende Sonne gerichtet. Er hatte Liara geküsst und früher oder später müsste er sich dafür verantworten. Vor ihr und auch vor sich selbst. Eigentlich hatte er von Glück sagen können, dass Gimli zu erschöpft war, um auch nur ein Wort während des Rittes hervorzubringen. Ansonsten wäre die folgende Standpauke vermischt mit Spott und Tadel seines Freundes sicher identisch mit einer gewesen, die Indûrin ihm immer und immer wieder vorhielt. Man könnte meinen sein Vater hatte diesen Möchtegernelb, der zufälligerweise sogar noch einer seiner engsten Freunde war, mit Absicht eingestellt, als er dessen Potential für Predigen halten erkannt hatte. Ja so musste es gewesen.

Legolas seufzte leise und sah der Sonne zu, wie sie sich hinter der Spitze eines besonders großen Felsen zu verstecken suchte. 

~*~

Die Schuhspitze eines Fußes stieß Gimli unangenehm in die Seite. Murrend drehte er sich weg. Noch halb im Schlaf vernahm er, wie nun anstatt seiner rechten Seite, sein Kreuz unter Beschuss genommen wurde. Eine Augenbraue zuckte verdächtig. Beim nächsten Tritt fuhr er hoch und stierte Gilelthil wütend in die Augen.

„Himmel Donnerwetter noch mal du kleine Giftzwiebel! Kann man nicht einmal seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf auskosten?", polterte er gereizt. Die kleine Elbe, die unschuldig vor ihm saß, ging ihm allmählich auf den Keks. Vielleicht sollte man sie umbenennen?

„Ich wollte ja nur...Ich meine das Gepäck kann ich nicht alleine vom Pferd nehmen. Könntest du mir helfen?", fragte sie flehentlich und ihre kleinen angespitzten Öhrchen zuckten schelmisch. Gimli starrte sie nur mit großen Augen an. 

„Nein!", brummte er nach einer Weile und drehte sich wieder auf die Seite.

„Warum denn nicht?", hakte die Elbe verständnislos nach.

„WEIL. ICH. MÜDE. BIN.", brummelte Gimli nun wirklich fast auf 180. Seine Gesichtsfarbe kam merklich ins Schwanken. 

„Aber...Die armen Pferde können das doch nicht die ganze Nacht auf dem Rücken tragen!", empörte sich Gil nun.

„Na und? Dazu ist es schließlich ein Gaul geworden!", brummte der Zwerg herzlos und hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen.

„Verzeih, aber es sind alles Stuten!", erklärte Gilelthil schnippisch. Gimli zwinkerte verwirrt und schwieg kurz, doch gleich darauf hatte er auch darauf eine Antwort.

„Na und? Ich bin schließlich nicht so pferdegeil und gucke genau nach!" Ein hässliches Grinsen, das Gil verborgen blieb zuckte über sein Gesicht. Er konnte hören wie sie sichtlich nach Luft schnappte.

„Ich sag's ja! Zwerge sind und bleiben pervers! Natürlich hab ich nicht nachgeguckt duuuuu!!! Sie haben es mir gesagt!" Zorn schwang in ihrer Stimme. Dieser Zwerg war unmöglich.

„Und bei dir bin ich mir da bis heute nicht sicher!", fauchte sie weiter. Gimli zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mir egal. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht in bin ein ZWERG. Wenn du es nicht glaubst hast du halt Pech.". entgegnete er und kehrte ihr demonstrativ den Rücken noch weiter zu.

„Gimli?", ertönte auf einmal eine völlig verschlafene und erschöpfte Stimme von den Pferden her. Sofort saß der Zwerg gerade und sah sich suchend um.

„Ich bin hier.", erwiderte die Stimme matt. Und nun entdeckte er das Mädchen auch. Sie saß oder besser hing sie fast, neben seinem Pferd, eine Hand krampfhaft in einen Steigbügel gekrallt. 

„Was machst du denn da?", rief der kleinwüchsige Mann sofort aufgebracht und sprang auf die Beine, um ihr zu helfen.

„Ich...vergaß, dass ich ja nicht aufstehen kann. Aber ich wollte...meinen Rucksack." Sie lächelte matt und müde. Gimli seufzte. Die Strapazen der letzten Tage mussten ihr sehr zugesetzt haben. Und dann auch noch die erschreckende Feststellung mit ihren Beinen. Mit ein paar Schritten war er bei ihr und half ihr auf. Wieso war dieser dämliche Elb nicht da, wenn man ihn brauchte!? Er konnte sie sicher wieder beruhigen und trösten. 

Ein flüchtiges Grinsen schnellte abermals über seine Züge, als er Legolas' ‚Beruhigungsmethode' noch einmal an sich vorbeiziehen ließ. Damit würde er den Elben wieder einmal schön aufziehen können! 

Behutsam zog er sie an den Armen Hoch und half ihr, etwas weiter entfernt von den Pferden, sich wieder hinzusetzen. 

„Keine Sorge ich hole dein Gepäck.", erklärte er lächelnd und stapfte wieder auf die Pferde zu, um das Gepäck abzuladen.

„Na siehst du! Geht doch. Du machst es ja sowieso.", griente Gil triumphierend. Gimli verdrehte genervt die Augen und knurrte etwas Unverständliches in sich hinein.

„Nur um eines klarzustellen! DAS habe ich nur für Liara getan!", erwiderte er trocken, während er den Rucksack auf dem Rücken zu seinem Besitzer trug.

„Ui wie süß! Aber so weit ich mich erinnern kann und das sind schon mehr als 1000 Jahre, habe ich noch nie gehört, dass sich ein Zwerg in einen Menschen verliebt! Sei es nun männlich oder weiblich." Während sie sprach, legte sie einen Zeigefinger nachdenklich an das wohlgeformte Kinn und funkelte Gimli hinterlistig an. Liara blinzelte erstaunt zu dem Zwerg herüber. Ihr Rucksack stand schon im Gras neben ihr. Irrte sie sich oder war sein Gesicht tatsächlich fast genauso rot wie sein Bart? Aber das konnte auch die Abendröte sein.

„Was faselst du denn da für einen Quatsch, Elbe? ICH und ein MENSCH!? Nie nicht! Nicht mal eine Elbe würde ich nehmen!", protestierte er heftig und stampfte auf die freche, kleine Unsterbliche zu.

„Dann würdest du mich ihr vorziehen?", Gilelthil blinzelte Richtung Liara. Diese war aber schon längst viel zu erschöpft um noch mehr von dem nervenraubenden Gespräch mitzubekommen. Müde und unter einem langen Gähnen wühlte sie in ihren Sachen und förderte ein kleines schwarz-rotes Büchlein zutage, kurz darauf einen Stift und schlug es auf.

„DAS habe ich nie gesagt! Sie ist mir immer noch lieber als du, du Giftzwiebel!", rief Gimli empört. Er fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt.

„Wie war das mit dem NIE?" Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht der kleinen Elbe wurde breiter und fieser. Und tatsächlich lief Gimli feuerrot an. Vor Wut aber diesmal.

„Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel du garstige Hexe!" Damit war für ihn die Sache erledigt. Er drehte sich abrupt um und stiefelte davon. Liara war schon wieder eingeschlafen. 

_‚Viel zu übermüdet das Kind'_, dachte Gimli väterlich und zog ihr die Wolldecke noch etwas mehr über die Schultern. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das kleine Büchlein, auf dem in fremder Schrift etwas stand. Neugierig griff er danach und blätterte in den beschriebenen Seiten herum. 

„Erstaunlich!", murmelte er immer wieder. Die Seiten wiesen oft eine andere Schriftfarbe auf. Mal gelb oder rot. Mal blau, grün, violett und sogar schwarz.

„Dagegen kommt nicht einmal Gandalfs Zaubertinte an!", murmelte er ehrfürchtig und blätterte noch etwas weiter in dem Büchlein herum. Zu seinem Leidwesen konnte er die Schrift nicht entziffern.

„Hsgd ndjsosk dusal", so klangen die Worte in seinen Ohren, die Gilelthil aussprach. Fazit: Er verstand nichts von dem, was sie da sagte.

„Was ist denn?", fragte er genervt.

„Liebes Tagebuch....das steht da. Ich habe es nur eben in unsere Sprache übersetzt.", erwiderte sie kühl und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Woher kannst du das?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Das ist die Schrift und Sprache der Menschen. Ihre scheint ihnen zu ähneln. Ich erlernte sie einst.", gab sie zur Antwort. Gimli sah sie staunend an, doch dann besann er sich eines besseren und zeigte ihr die kalte Schulter. Schnell klappte er das Buch vor ihrer Nase zu.

„In fremden Sachen wühlt oder liest man nicht!", bemerkte er streng und kniff die Augen zusammen. Gilelthil lachte schallend.

„Das sagst gerade du!", kicherte sie und abermals wurde der Zwerg rot.

~*~

Als Legolas von seinem Spaziergang durch den schönen Wald zum Lagerplatz zurückkehrte, schliefen bereits alle. Natürlich lagen der Zwerg und Gilelthil soweit wie möglich voneinander entfernt. Doch es erstaunte ihn, dass Gimli nahe bei den Pferden lag, obwohl er diese ‚Biester', wie er sie nannte, nicht ausstehen konnte. Außerdem konnte er Liara nirgends ausmachen. Wo war sie? Laufen konnte sie ja wohl schlecht.

Plötzlich durchdrang ein leises Niesen die Stille der Nacht. Legolas lächelte leicht und lenkte seine Schritte nun doch zu den Pferden. Und richtig. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt lag Liara in eine Wolldecke gehüllt. Wieder nieste sie und Legolas kniete sich leicht besorgt neben sie. Richtig. Sie war ein Mensch und konnte sich Krankheiten einfangen. Zum Glück blieb ihm diese Erfahrung als Elb verwehrt. Kurz zögernd blieb er stehen, doch dann drehte er sich um, um abermals in den Wald zu gehen.

„Irgendwo hier habe ich vorhin das Königskraut gesehen.", flüsterte er leise vor sich hin und sah sich suchend um. Seine Augen suchten die Dunkelheit, die unter dem Blätterdach herrschte zu durchdringen.

„Ah.", rief er erfreut aus, als er das heilende Kraut erblickte, dessen Spitzen der Blätter im Licht des Mondes schimmerten. Behutsam knickte er ein paar Blätter ab, um dann wieder zum Lager zurück zu gehen.

Die Sterne und der, teils von Wolken bedeckte, Mond, beobachteten sein Tun in der sonst finsteren Nacht. Leicht rüttelte er an der Schulter des jungen Mädchens und rief leise ihren Namen. Verschlafen schlug sie ihre Augen auf. Sternenlicht fing sich darin und so glitzerten sie Legolas entgegen.

„Hm? Was iss'n?", lallte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein. Legolas legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Psssst. Möchtest du etwas trinken? Der Tag war anstrengend und viel hatten wir nicht bei uns.", flüsterte er so leise es ging.

„Mhm.", erwiderte sie noch halb im Traum. Sofort stand der Elb auf um die gefüllte Wasserflasche zu holen. Gleich darauf kehrte er zurück, das gewünschte Objekt in der Hand haltend. Er öffnete sie und das Mädchen bemerkte, dass er etwas zwischen seinen Händen zerrieb. Ein starker Geruch verbreitete sich in der Nacht. Aber er war angenehm. Gleich darauf lies er es in die Flasche rieseln und reichte jene Liara. Sachte setzte das Mädchen die Öffnung an und ließ das kühle Nass in ihre Kehle rinnen. Es schmeckte eigenartig. Bändigte aber den Durst und außerdem wurde es angenehm warm in ihrem Körper. Ein leichtes Prickeln huschte durch jede Ader ihres Körpers. Etwas verschreckt sah sie den Elben vor sich an. Sie konnte nur seine wundervollen Augen glitzern sehen.

„Das ist ein heilendes Kraut und gut gegen deine Erkältung. Es hält uns nur auf, wenn du auch noch krank wirst.", erläuterte er ihr beruhigend und strich zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem feinen Gesicht. Liara schloss die Augen wieder und legte ihren Kopf auf das weiche Moos unter sich. Sie war plötzlich wieder hellwach. Seine Berührungen weckten alle Lebensgeister in ihr. 

Plötzlich lief ein Zittern durch ihren Körper und eine unverständliche Hitze breitete sich in ihr aus. Der Schweiß brach ihr aus und die Stirn fing an mächtig zu glühen. Doch sobald sie die Decke zurückschlug, um sich etwas abzukühlen, durchdrang eisige Kälte ihre Glieder. Keuchend riss sie die Augen auf und starrte Legolas an. Doch dieser lächelte nur leicht. __

_‚Er hat mich vergiftet!', _dachte sie panisch und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Die ganze Nettigkeit war also doch nur gespielt gewesen. Aber warum hatte sie denn auch nur das Gebräu getrunken? Hatte sie doch selbst mit angesehen, wie er es hineingemischt hatte.

Liara bemerkte, wie er sie sacht in seine Arme zog, sodass ihr Rücken an seinem Oberkörper ruhte. Die Arme hatte er eng um sie geschlungen und den Kopf beugte der Elb vorsichtig nach vorn an ihr Ohr. Er spürte, wie sich der kleine Körper verkrampfte und hauchte beruhigende, fremdartige Laute hinein.

„Das Kraut kämpft gegen den Krankheitsgeist in deinem Körper an." Liara nickte. Die Angst war von ihr gewichen. Wie hatte sie auch nur für einen Augenblick annehmen können, Legolas hatte sie vergiftet? Dieser Gedanke kam ihr nun lächerlich vor.

„Lass mich los. Du könntest dich anstecken.", flüsterte sie matt. Ihre Wangen glühten noch immer. Aber sie fühlte sich wohl in den Armen des Elben. Dennoch wollte sie nicht riskieren, dass er ihretwegen krank wurde.

Sein leises Lachen vermischte sich mit dem Säuseln des Windes, der um die Baumkronen strich. Verwundert schloss sie die Augen. Sie wollte gar nicht erst fragen, warum er lachte. Diese Elben waren allemal seltsam. Er würde es ihr sowieso erklären.

Doch diesmal sah es nicht danach aus. Er schwieg vor sich hin, nachdem das Lachen gestoppt hatte. Liara grummelte. Er legte es anscheinend darauf an, dass sie ihn fragte. Aber das würde sie nicht tun. 

Einige Minuten waren schon verstrichen, in denen das Mädchen mit geschlossenen Augen auf eine Erklärung des hinter ihr sitzenden Elben wartete, warum dieser gelacht hatte. Doch kein Laut verließ dessen Lippen. Seufzend gab sie ihren Boykott auf und begann leise zu flüstern:

„Legolas?", setzte sie zaghaft an. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen. Doch sie wusste, dass er sie hören konnte. Schließlich war er ein Elb. Aber gegen ihre Erwartungen blieb er stumm. Sein Atem ging gleichmäßig und ruhig. Beinahe so, als würde er schlafen. Durch diese Eingabe bewegt, drehte sie sich nach ihm um. Seine Augen standen offen und stierten ausdruckslos in die Nacht hinein. Die Sterne spiegelten sich lustig darin, als wollten sie sich schön machen.

Schlief er? Oder schlief er nicht? Das war hier die Frage. Schließlich war Liara schon einmal darauf hereingefallen und hatte ihn in den Fluss geworfen. Das unfreiwillige Bad hatte ihm sichtlich nicht gefallen. An die Erinnerung denkend, musste sie breit grinsen. Der sonst so aufmerksame Elb, war wegen ihr einem unfreiwilligem Bad ausgesetzt worden. Das Grinsen auf ihren Lippen wurde breiter. Schade, dass sie nicht an einem Gewässer saßen. Es würde ihm recht geschehen. Schließlich hatte er ihr keine Erklärung gegeben.

Ihr Blick hing, ohne das sie es bemerkte, lange an seinen Lippen. Und wieder spukte er der Morgen durch den Kopf, an dem sie ebendiese Lippen hatte kosten dürfen. Sie war nur viel zu verwirrt gewesen, um den Kuss erwidern zu können. Hoffentlich dachte er jetzt nicht, sie würde nichts für ihn... Aber wieso machte sie sich schon wieder Gedanken darum? Dieses Thema hatte sie doch mit sich abgeschlossen. Eigentlich schon. Sie wollte sich keine Hoffnungen mehr machen. Aber schlief er jetzt nicht?

Ein dicker Kloß steckte in ihrem Hals und das Herz begann heftig zu klopfen, als sie ihn nun weiterhin betrachtete. Seine Gesichtszüge waren friedlich und entspannt. Nicht so wie am Tag, wo er äußerst konzentriert Ausschau hielt. Es war selten, dass sie ein Lächeln an ihm sah. Und immer wieder verblüffte es sie, wenn er es gerade ihr schenkte. Schließlich war ihr Verhältnis alles andere als gut gewesen, wenn man an die ersten Begegnungen zurückdachte. Aber die Zeit vergeht und man ändert sich. 

Behutsam drehte sie sich um. Sie kniete nun vor ihm, zwischen seinen Beinen und legte die Arme sachte um seinen Nacken. Die Berührung ließ ihr das herz fast zerspringen. Und immer wieder betete sie, dass er nicht aufwachen mochte. Nicht er, nicht der Zwerg und nicht Gilelthil. Es wäre ihr zu peinlich gewesen. Schüchtern und ängstlich mit einem Pochen in den Ohren, das ihr das Gefühl vermittelte, jeder müsste es hören sah sie auf in sein Gesicht. Doch keine Regung war zu erkennen. Er schien immer noch zu schlafen.

_‚Und wenn ich ihn jetzt einmal einfach so küssen würde?', _schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sofort schlich sich eine unbemerkte Röte auf ihr Gesicht. Schließlich würde er nichts davon erfahren. Sie wollte ja nur noch ein letztes Mal das Gefühl genießen, das seine Lippen in ihr aufkeimen ließen.

Unendlich langsam und zögernd beugte sie sich nach vor. Sein regelmäßiger Atem strich ihr sanft über die Wange, bevor sie seinen Mund behutsam und schüchtern mit dem ihren bedeckte und die Augen schloss. Da war es wieder. Dieses unglaublich befreiende Gefühl, das ihr beinahe den Verstand zu rauben drohte. Da waren sie wieder, seine weichen, süßen Lippen.

Ein überraschter Glanz trat in die Augen des Elben und verdrängte den Schimmer des Schlafes. Er war aufgewacht, weil er keine Luft mehr durch den Mund bekam. Unbewusst hatte sein Gehirn wieder auf wach geschaltet, ohne vorher an die vorhandene Nase zu denken. Und nun erkannte er das Übel seiner Luftzufuhrunterbrechung. Dennoch glaubte er noch immer in einem der Träume zu schweben, die ihm Iluvátar Nacht für Nacht schenkte. Zu unmöglich erschien ihm die Wirklichkeit. Und doch schien es real zu sein. Er spürte, wie ihre Lippen die seinen liebkosten. Nichts hätte er lieber getan, es ihr gleich zu machen. Aber sicher wäre es ihr peinlich gewesen, hätte sie gewusst, dass er wach war. Und so tat er nichts und beließ es dabei.

Ein Lächeln schlich über seine überfallenen Lippen, als sie sich wieder von ihm löste und ihn scheu musterte. Sie sah es nicht in der Dunkelheit und war erleichtert, dass er noch schlief und nicht erwacht war. Wer wusste denn, wie er reagiert hätte? Dann schmiegte sie sich an seine Brust und genoss die Wärme und Vertrautheit, die sie langsam ins Reich der Träume begleiteten.

~*~

Zwei Augen betrachteten die Vorgänge in der sternenklaren Nacht genaustens und mit Augen, die einem Falken ebenwürdig waren. Der Körper, der diesem Paar Augen angehörte, war dick in einen Umhang vermummt, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen. So stand die gestalt zwischen den Bäumen und beobachtete. Gerade als das Mädchen dem Prinzen von Düsterwald einen Kuss auf die Lippen legte, wandte sich der heimliche Beobachter ab und verschwand im Wald. Ohne jegliches Geräusch zu hinterlassen.

„Seid ihr es? Schatten?", flüsterte eine rauchige Stimme heiser. Jedes noch zu laute Geräusch könnte die Elben wecken. Der Mann bekam keine Antwort. Nicht einmal ein weiteres rascheln im Gebüsch verriet irgendwelchen Anwesenheit. Aufseufzend lehnte er sich zurück. Nun verfolgten sie diese kleine Gemeinschaft schon seit mindestens 2 Tagen quer durch das Gelände. Und seit neustem begleitete noch eine weitere, kleine Elbe. Worauf wartete sein ‚Schatten' denn noch um Beweise für den Träger des Schlüssels zu sammeln?

„Hier bin ich!", fauchte eine hohe Stimme kalt neben seinem Ohr. Vor Schreck glitt Ûckhén von dem Baum herab, auf dem er gesessen, und auf die Ankunft des ‚Schattens' gewartet hatte. Ein dumpfes Geräusch begleitete den Aufprall im weichen Moos und Laub. Sein Herz klopfte heftig vor Schreck. Wütend sah er über sich auf den Ast, auf dem er gesessen hatte. Doch er unterdrückte den aufkommenden Zorn. So wusste er doch, wie schädlich ein Wutausbruch für ihn sein konnte.

„Ihr kommt spät.", flüsterte er beherrscht, als die eingemummte Gestalt neben ihm landete. Diese lachte höhnisch.

„Ich komme dann, wann es mir beliebt. Und eher ging es nicht.", gab er kalt zurück. Ûckhén erschauderte. Der Hass in der Stimme des Wesens war gleich dem seines Herrn.

„So. Was befehlt ihr?", ehrfürchtig beugte der Lossoth den Rücken vor dem geheimnisvollen Wesen, welches durch und durch grausam erschien.

„Zieht eure Orks ab. Der Prinz hat schon Verdacht geschöpft. Er äußert seine Gedanken nicht, aber ich spüre es an seinem Verhalten. Ihn zu beschatten ist gefährlich und unentdeckt zu bleiben fast unmöglich. Doch mir mag es gelingen. Aber nicht einer trampelnden Horde Orks. Mich wundert schon seit geraumer Zeit, wie ihr unbemerkt bleiben konntet."

„Auch wir verbergen Geheimnisse, müsst ihr wissen.", erwiderte Ûckhén. Mittlerweile war er aufgestanden und hatte sich die Erde von den Sachen geklopft. Dann sah er wieder zu seinem Diener und doch gleichzeitig Herren auf.

„Mir dünkt es, er sorgte sich geraume Zeit nur um das Wohl des Menschen und ließ andere Vorsicht hinten an. Aber dies ist egal. Der Plan muss geändert werden, wollen wir ihn weiterhin beschatten."

„Was schlagt ihr vor? Wie meint ihr, wollen wir sie überwältigen? Wenn sie die Grenzen Lothloriens erreicht haben?", wagte der Schwarzhaarige wage einzuwerfen. In seiner Stimme schwangen Zweifel mit.

„Eben dies."

„Aber das ist schier unmöglich!", fauchte Ûckhén geschockt. Seine Augen glitzerten und spiegelten die Angst wider.

„Widersprich nicht!", herrschte die vermummte Gestalt ihn an. 

„Aber die Grenzen des Goldenen Waldes sind bestens bewacht. Nie würden die Orks sie unbemerkt zu durchdringen wagen. Es ist einfach schier unmöglich. Dies Unternehmen grenzt an einen Selbstmord."

„So sei es."

„Aber...", wagte Ûckhén noch ein letztes Aufbegehren, das jedoch im Keim erstickt wurde.

„Ich weiß was ich tue, Hauptmann! Also zweifelt nicht an meinen Fähigkeiten. Nachricht wird uns ein Falke überbringen. Diese Vögel sind überall anzutreffen und werden dem Prinzen nicht gleich ins Auge stechen."

Damit war für das Wesen die Unterhaltung beendet und es verließ die Stelle rasch und abermals lautlos. Ein lautes Zähneknirschen war von Seiten des Zurückgelassenen zu hören.

„Warum....Warum muss ich immer in den Diensten irgendwelcher Wahnsinnigen stehen?"

~*~

„Bald erreichen wir die Grenzen des Goldenen Waldes!", durchdrang eine klare, herrscherische Stimme die kühle Nachtluft. Ein Elb in den Reihen des Gefolges ließ die Schultern hängen, anstatt, wie andere, sie zu straffen und munter und glücklich dem Morgen entgegenzusehen, an dem sie endlich die Pracht der Mallornbäume bewundern konnten.

„Was habt ihr Indûrin?", richtete Gureldon besorgt das Wort an den großen schlanken Elben, der neben ihm Ritt. Doch dieser winkte ab.

„Nichts, nichts. Mein Herz wird nur schwer, wenn ich an Ereignisse der Kindertage denke, die zur bitteren Feindschaft eines Freundes führten.", stieß er unter einem langen Seufzer hervor. Gureldon betrachtete ihn abwartend. Vielleicht erfuhr er ja endlich, warum sein ‚Retter' so niedergeschlagen war.

„Herr, wisst ihr, auch mir fällt es nun schwer, die Wege die zum Goldenen Wald führen, zu beschreiten. Schließlich verbrachte ich dort einen großen Teil meiner jüngsten Kindheit, in denen meine Eltern noch auf Mittelerde wanderten." Indûrin sah den niedergeschlagenen Elben bedauernd von der Seite her an. Sie hatten etwas gemeinsam. Sie beide verbanden den Wald mit schmerzlichen Erinnerungen seien sie süß oder bitter. Sie schmerzten.

„Legen wir die Titel beiseite und rufen wir uns bei unserem Namen, so wie wir es vor dem kleinen ‚Vorfall' taten, mein Freund." Ein versöhnliches Lächeln bekräftigte die Worte, die Indûrin in den Mund nahm. Gureldon sah angenehm überrascht auf. Doch dann nickte er stumm und reichte dem Heerführer der düsterwäldischen Armee die Hand. Dieser ergriff sie freudig und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Indûrin!" Ein Ruf hallte durch die Reihen und erreichte den Reiter und seinen Gefährten klar und deutlich. Sofort verschwand das Lächeln des Elben und er ließ die Hand des neugewonnenen Freundes fahren, um seinem Pferd die Sporen zu geben. Ein entschuldigender Blick traf den anderen, doch Gureldon lächelte weiterhin. Wusste er doch, dass sein Freund auf den Befehl seines Königs zu hören hatte, so wie er es tun müsste. Schnell wie der Wind preschte Indûrin an den anderen Reitern vorbei, bis hin zu seinem König. Neben ihm drosselte er die Geschwindigkeit, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe ritten.

„Mein König?", fragend sah er zu Thranduil auf. Dessen Gesicht war wie in Stein gemeißelt.

„Wir sind schon näher, als ich vermutet hatte. Wir dürften die Grenzen in spätestens 1 Stunde erreicht haben. Ich vernahm der Herrin Stimme, die uns willkommen hieß in ihrem Wald.", gestand er matt. Der Angesprochene schluckte schwer. In einer Stunde? Hoffentlich hatte nicht gerade Haldir seine Grenzwache zu vertreten.

~*~

[Fortsetzung folgt!]

So das war es erst einmal wieder ^^ Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ^^ Über Feedback freue ich mich wie immer wie eine Irre :o)

Zu euren Kommentaren:

@Silá: Dir habe ich ja eine Mail geschickt aber trotzdem *knuddel* ^.^

@Màlwen: *knuddel* Klar schreib ich weiter ^^ Nur musste das wegen der Schule und (leider zum größten Teil) ELTERN erstmal etwas warten ^^' 

@meldisil: *reknuddel* ^^ Macht doch nichts ^^ Ich kenn das :o) *nick* Und außerdem weiß ich das du meine Story liest und das finde ich gaaaaaaaaaanz toll!! Ich hab mich riesig gefreut, als du wieder geschrieben hast ^.^ Und ich wäre erst eifersüchtig *lol* Naja der Kuss war aber mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig ^^

@Nilannaiel: *gg* Ja deine Bitte wurde erhört ^^ Ab jetzt geht's bergauf mit der Romantik ^.^ *lol* Und gerockt wird auch irgendwann ^_~

@Dax: *gg* Ja schön lang schreibe ich aber dafür brauch ich auch schön lang ^^' Aber ich denke, das ist euch lieber, oder? ^^

@Atap: Hui! Gleich zweimal gepostet *G* ^^ Mal sehen ob ich sie wieder heile *hähähähä* *satanistische ader tritt hervor* ^^ 

@GraueSeele: *knuddel* Huhu Seelchen ^^ Freut mich, dass du auf meine ff gestoßen bist ^^ Und noch mehr, dass sie dir so gut gefällt ^.^

@ KasumiTendo: *g* Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ich kann Elrond auch nicht sonderlich leiden ^^ Das kriegt er auch noch zu spüren ^^ *lol* Jaja...Was hat Indûrin mit Haldir gemacht? *lol* 

@Himmelslied: *sich duckt* Ehm...hehehehe *anzüglich grins* *pfeif* Ehm...das Kapitel war schon eher da! ^^ *schwitz* Hmm...reicht dir die Ausrede Schule/Eltern/Training? ^^' *noch mehr schwitz* 

Also *ablenk* Ja ich find auch sie passen gut zusammen ^^ Aber wie er sie beruhigt hat...da war ich etwas unzufrieden, aber besser hab ich es nicht hinbekommen ^^' So...und nun skalpier mich *lach*

@mystica: Dein Wunsch wurde notiert ^^ Ich hatte so was in der Richtung eh schon vorgesehen ^^ Aber das wird wohl noch etwas auf sich warten lassen ^.^ Schließlich müssen erstmal ein paar Zeitverhältnisse geklärt werden ^^ Hab mich riesig über dein Kommi gefreut!! *knuddel* Hey und was unterstellst du der armen Gilelthil *schniff* ^^ *klein seoko mag gilelthil irgendwie* ^.^ Achja...Sorry, dass es doch 1 ½ Stunden später kommt ^^' Zu viele Schulaufgaben -.-*

@Tig: *lol* Lauschszene ^^ Na da bin ich gespannt ^^ Ich müsste dir auch mal wieder ein Kommi schreiben ^^'

Ach ja!!! *knuddelknutsch* Supi lieb von dir, dass du die FF immer bei fanfiction.net hoch lädst ^^

@Shana: Danke für das Lob ^^ *total geschmeichelt ist* Und wegen der Sucht: Jeder hat ein Laster *g* Solange es nur wegen einer Fanfiction ist, ist das okay *lach* Und außerdem find ich, es ist die beste Sucht von allen ;)

@Miss_Sixty: *gg* Was mit Haldir und Indûrin war, wird wohl noch etwas auf sich warten lassen ^^ Aber die Legolas & Liara Szenen werden ein bisschen mehr ^.^ *geschmeichelt ist wegen des Lobes* ^^ Dir geb ich auch ein riesengroßes Lob, dass du immer so lieb Kommentare schreibst ^^

@feanen: Danke für dein review ^.^ *froi* Du bist immer eine der ersten :o) Sorry dass ich dich letztes Mal vergessen hab


	15. 14 Ein 'glückliches' Wiedersehen

Das Tor der Dimensionen 

**......~*~......~*~......**

Ein ‚glückliches' Wiedersehen 

****

****

~*~

Allmählich gelangte die kleine Gruppe in ein Gebiet, in dem die Mallornbäume die Stellen der normalen Gewächse gänzlich einnahmen. Immer dichter und breiter wurden die Stämme der gewaltigen Riesen, an dessen Stämmen die dahinreitenden Elben wie kleine Figürchen schienen.

Indûrin sah ruhig um sich. Jedoch wühlten Unruhe und eine böse Vorahnung in seinem Herzen. Denn je näher sie der Hauptstadt der Elben kamen, desto näher kam er auch Haldir. Schließlich konnte man die Vorstellung nicht ausschließen, der blonde Elb würde in der nächsten Sekunde hinter einem Baum hervorspringen und dem schwarzhaarigen Bekannten sogleich einen goldenen Pfeil in den Hintern jagen. Und auch dann hatte der düsterwäldische Elb noch Glück, wenn er überhaupt Gold gebrauchte. Haldir hatte sicher auch verrostete Kupferpfeile, die sich nicht so leicht entfernen ließen.

„Hat dein Herz so häufig den Drang, sich zu äußern?", fragte eine Stimme neben ihm schelmisch und als er den Kopf wendete, blickte er in Gureldons Augen. Dieser schien sichtlich amüsiert zu sein.

„Wie mag dein Verstand nur so etwas annehmen?", fragte Indûrin tadelnd. Natürlich war es ihm peinlich, wenn ein anderer und sei es auch ein Elb, seine Gefühle erraten konnte. Schließlich war er Berater des Königs von Düsterwald und gleichzeitig dessen Hauptmann. Außerdem, und auch das wollte er nicht außer Acht lassen, Freund und Beschützer des Prinzen. Indûrin kam sich unwohl vor in der Rolle des Babysitters, die er für Legolas hatte übernehmen müssen, obwohl dieser bei weitem älter war als er selbst.

Aber der König hatte es für richtig befunden, dass jemand seinem Sohn auf die Finger sah und da kam ihm der lothlorische Immigrant gerade recht. Schließlich hatte er um Zuflucht in Düsterwald gebeten. Der alleinige Gedanke an sein doppeltes Spiel mit Legolas ließ die Unruhe in seinem Herzen sich vermehren. Wenn er das je erfahren würde, war es vorbei mit der langjährigen Freundschaft. Und diesen Preis, den er zahlen musste, um in Düsterwald zu leben, ließ den Hass auf Haldir wachsen. Denn seinetwegen war er entflohen.

„Nun. Deine vielen Seufzer des Herzens führen mir diese Tatsachen vor Augen." Gureldon lachte schallend, als er den etwas älteren Elben erröten sah. Dieser hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass er ununterbrochen seufzen musste. Und die Röte wurde dunkler, als er die Blicke seiner Bogenschützen und Gefährten auf sich ruhen spürte. Selbst Thranduil schmunzelte nachsichtig, wandte dann jedoch den Kopf wieder dem Wege zu

„Hey! Sieh mal! Da vorn. Das muss die Hauptstadt des goldenen Waldes sein!" Etwas unsanft stieß Gureldon dem betrübten Gefährten in die Rippen, um ihm zu bedeuten, die Augen geradeaus zu richten. Indûrin kam dieser Aufforderung jedoch nur sehr ungern nach. Schließlich hatte er mehr als 400 Jahre dort gelebt.

Doch der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ alle Sorgen seines Herzens bis auf weiteres verstummen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie wunderschön seine ehemalige Heimat gewesen war und erkannte, dass er sich all die Jahre selbst belogen hatte, als er den Düsterwald dem Goldenen Lothlorien gleichgestellt hatte. Wie unrecht lag er doch damals.

Der Waldweg führte einen kleinen Hügel hinab und überquerte eine, von Blumen übersäte, Lichtung, auf der sich Schmetterlinge und andere Insekten nur so tummelten. Etwas weiter führte er wieder in den Wald hinein, doch dieser bestand nun gänzlich aus Mallornbäumen. Sein geübtes Auge konnte nicht einen anderen zwischen den breiten, glatten Stämmen ausmachen. Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, das auf dem Blätterdach der großen Riesen einen Tanz vollführte, tauchte diese in ein träumerisch, goldenes Licht, dass einen fast zu blenden suchte. Und das tat es während des ganzen Tages. So erlangte auch der Goldene Wald seinen Namen. Die Vogelstimmen um sie herum waren ausgelassen und fröhlich und man hatte den Eindruck, dass der Natur hier, an diesem Ort keinerlei Grenzen gesetzt worden sind. Wie wahr. Man konnte keinerlei Holzhäuser oder sonstige Bauten, wie sie bei Menschen üblich waren, entdecken. Nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass sich hoch in den Kronen dieser uralten Bäume, eine ganze Stadt befinden sollte.

Die Verzauberung, die mit ihm geschehen war, konnte jeder andere in seinen hellen Augen erkennen. Es war nur allzu offensichtlich, wie sehr dieser Elb, wenn er es auch immer verleugnet und tief in seinem Innern verborgen hatte, seine Heimat mehr als nur vermisst hatte.

Stirnrunzelnd wandte sich Thranduil von seinem Berater und Hauptmann ab. Warum nur, war er nach Düsterwald gegangen. Haldir, der lorische Hauptmann, war der Grund. Doch was genau, das hatte er nie herausbekommen können. Er wollte sich auch nicht in anderer Elben Angelegenheiten mischen.

„Seid Willkommen König Thranduil von Düsterwald. Die Herrin des Waldes erwartet euch bereits.", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme, die Indûrin aus seiner Bewunderung riss. Er hatte die Elben nicht kommen hören, doch verbarg er sein Erstaunen und sah sich aufmerksam um. Die quälenden Gedanken schob er in den Hintergrund. Anscheinend war keiner überrascht über die Ankunft der lothlorischen Grenzwächter. Nur er. Und das ließ ihn abermals erröten. Er drängte sein Pferd in die Nähe des Königs und lächelte den Wächter höflich an. Doch merkte er, dass ein unweigerliches Lächeln, durch das ausdruckslose, dienstbewusste Gesicht des lothlorischen Elben ging. Verwirrt blinzelte er diesen an.

„Auch euch heiße ich Willkommen Indûrin. Möge euer Weg von Hindernissen befreit sein und euch reibungslos zur Herrin des Waldes geleiten.", begrüßte er den Schwarzschopf höflich und schritt voraus. Dieser erkannte aus seiner Stimme etwas wissendes, belustigtes heraus und unweigerlich musste er feststellen, dass er nur auf Haldir hatte anspielen können. Betroffen und abermals errötend senkte er den Kopf.

Als er aus den Augenwinkeln registrierte, wie sein König sich aus dem Sattel schwang, tat er es ihm nach. Schließlich durften auf Befehl die anderen nur absteigen, wenn er selbst es tat oder verlangte. Richtig. Er hatte fast vergessen, dass Pferde nicht in der Hauptstadt umhergehen durften. Sie verursachten zu viel Schaden an den Bäumen und dem Boden. Deshalb hatten die Elben auch extra eine große Lichtung herausgesucht, auf der sie Ställe und Weiden für die Tiere erbaut hatten. Auch dorthin führte man die Reisebegleiter nun und die Gäste folgten dem Wächter zu Fuß in die Hauptstadt.

~*~

Mit geöffneten Augen und dem in eine Decke gehüllten Mädchen, saß der Prinz des Düsterwaldes mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt, da und sah der Sonne zu, wie sie ihre fröhlichen Strahlen über die Horizontlinie schickte um zaghaft hervor zu linsen. Der Elb lächelte leicht. Die ganze Nacht hatte er kein Augen mehr zutun können, nachdem Liara ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt hatte. Sein Herz verlangte nach einer Antwort auf ihr Tun. Denn schließlich musste sie einen Grund gehabt haben. Außerdem verunsicherte ihn ihre Nähe zunehmend. Wie sie sich so an ihn geschmiegt hatte und die ganze Nacht zwischen seinen Beinen schlief, den Kopf in seine Armbeuge gebettet, ließ ihn immer wieder unruhig und sich selbst tadelnd schlucken..

Ein Gedanke war ihm während der durchwachten Nacht durch den Kopf gegangen. Eine Erinnerung. Auch mit Dalâdir hatte er einst bei Nacht so gesessen und zusammen mit ihr die Sterne betrachtet. Er schalt sich selbst in Gedanken als untreu. Schließlich hatte er der kleinen Elbe geschworen, sie immer zu lieben, aber nun schmerzten die Erinnerungen nicht einmal mehr. Und langsam stellte er sich die Frage, ob er denn jemals richtig geliebt hatte. Denn die Gefühle, die er schon nach so kurzer Zeit für dieses Mädchen hegte, übertrafen die, die er zum Schluss für Dalâdir empfunden hatte bei weitem.

Seufzend strich er ihr sanft durch das samtschwarze Haar. Sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass diese ursprünglich die gleiche Farbe hatten wie die seinen, doch irgendwie konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen. Diese tiefschwarze Farbe, stand mit ihren wundervollen grünen Augen in einem hübschen Kontrast zueinander. Hellere Haare, würden nur die Wirkung ihrer Augen beheben.

Er spürte, wie sie sich bewegte. Ihr Kopf wurde fester an seine Schulter gedrückt und die zarten Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen. Legolas schluckte. Sein Verstand wollte sich gerne verabschieden, wenn sie ihm so nahe war, aber er zwang sich zur Beherrschung. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, dass auch er sie noch ein Stück mehr an sich zog.

Das, letztendlich, ließ sie die Augen müde öffnen. Doch sofort fielen die Lider wieder zu, denn die aufgehende, junge Sonne lachte ihr belustigt ins Gesicht und blendete sie. Unwillig verzog das Mädchen das Gesicht und knurrte abweisend. Der Elb schmunzelte. Sie war wirklich ein richtiger Morgenmuffel.

„Guten Morgen, Melamin. Hast du schön geschlafen?", fragte Legolas sanft. Er war willkürlich ins Sindarin übergegangen, als er das Mädchen, Liebling nannte. Schließlich war er sich nicht sicher, wie sie reagieren mochte. Verdutzt hob sie den Kopf und blinzelte ihn an. Die Augen tränten aufgrund des hellen Lichtes, das ihr Pupillen verengte.

„Hm? Was? Melone?", fragte sie schlaftrunken und blinzelte Legolas in die Augen. Doch sobald der Nebel des Schlafes sich aus ihrem Gehirn zurückzog, zuckte sie etwas zurück, als sie für voll nahm, in wessen Armen sie lag. Röte breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und gab diesem eine gesunde Farbe.

„Melone? Was ist eine Melone?", fragte Legolas nun ehrlich verwirrt. Wie immer, wenn sie Begriffe aus ihrer Welt benutzte. Noch nie hatte er einen solchen Laut vernommen. Es war wirklich sonderbar.

„Me-lo-ne.", buchstabierte Liara hilfsbereit und der Elb sprach es nach. Immer wieder ließ sie es ihn wiederholen, bis er die Laute richtig traf. Die morgendliche Nachhilfestunde in fremder Sprache weckte auch die anderen 2 Gefährten. 2 Augenpaare hingen an dem ungleichen Paar. Das eine verblüfft und noch etwas benebelt, das andere stechend und neidisch. Gilelthil konnte es nicht verleugnen, dass sie Liara beneidete. Darum, dass der Prinz offensichtlich Gefallen an ihr gefunden hatte. Nicht einmal tief in ihrem Herzen konnte sie es verleugnen. Dennoch durften die anderen das um keinen Preis erfahren.

Liara lachte fröhlich. Wie das Wort Melone in seinem Munde klang war einfach nur komisch. Er sprach alles so weich aus. 

_‚Er spricht die Worte ebenso aus, wie seine Haut weich ist.'_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie sah zu Legolas auf, der immer noch versuchte das Wort wie sie auszusprechen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich unter der Anstrengung und das Mädchen betrachtete sie sehnsüchtig. Etwas an diesem Elben war anders als bei allen anderen Männern zuvor, die sie kennen gelernt hatte. Aber sie wusste einfach nicht, was es war. Doch eins stand fest. Es hatte weder etwas damit zu tun, dass er ein Elb, noch das er ein Prinz war. Das war ihr eigentlich ziemlich egal.

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", fragte er plötzlich und lächelte sein bisher wärmstes Lächeln, neben dem sogar die Sonne wie Eis erschien. In Gedanken versunken nickte sie. Mit dem Kopf nickend erhob er sich, seine Arme um das Mädchen geschlungen und schritt auf den Wald zu. Das Mädchen lachte und dies klang wie ein Glockenspiel in der klaren, frischen Luft.

Mit rauchendem Kopf beobachtete Gilelthil die Szene. Diese kleine Göre machte ihr doch wirklich alles kaputt. Sie drängte sich zwischen sie und den Prinzen.

„Na? Wieder am stinken, kleine Giftzwiebel? Und das schon am frühen Morgen.", stichelte Gimli auf gehässigste Weise und erhob sich von seinem Nachtlager zwischen den Pferden. Ein erstaunter und äußerst erleichterter Blick traf die Tiere. Er hätte schwören können, sie würden ihn des Nachts, wenn er schlief und sich nicht wehren konnte, rücksichtslos niedertrampeln. Aber Pferde schienen doch nicht allzu schlecht zu sein. 

„Ich wüsste gar nicht, was dich das angeht, knubbliger Zwerg.", fauchte die kleine Elbe erbost zurück. Gimli griente. Wenn Legolas und Liara schon nicht bereit waren, von ihm geärgert zu werden, musste halt diese Elbe herhalten und das machte ihm sichtlich viel Vergnügen, wie er im Stillen zugeben musste. Sie war nämlich nicht so gewitzt mit den Antworten wie Legolas oder gar Liara. Und es machte ihm Spaß zuzusehen, wie sie krampfhaft nach passenden Kommentaren kramte.

„Auf wen bist du denn eifersüchtig? Auf Legolas oder auf das Mädchen?", fragte er kühl weiter, ohne auf ihren erbosten Einwurf einzugehen. Ein Seitenblick auf Gilelthil verriet eine Kochtemperatur von über 180°.

„Pass auf was du sagst duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...unterirdischer Maulwurf!", keifte sie und ihre schöne Stimme überschlug sich grausamst, sodass es dem Zwerg kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

„Maulwürfe sind blind! Ich kann dich sehen. Aber ich schau lieber nicht zu dir, sonst wird die Bezeichnung noch wahr.", konterte er gekonnt. Dieser eitlen, eifersüchtigen Elbentante wollte er es zeigen. Schließlich konkurrierte sie mit seiner Lieblingsstreitpartnerin, die gerade mit einem gewissen Elbenprinzen im Wald verschwunden war. Gimli machte sich nicht weiter Gedanken darüber, was sie tun könnten oder werden, sondern suchte schnell die herumliegenden Sachen zusammen um alles für den Aufbruch vorzubereiten. 

~*~

„Wäre ich nicht am Gehen gehindert, würde ich jetzt nicht auf deinen Armen sein.", gab Liara kleinlaut zu bedenken und musterte scheinbar äußerst interessiert den Teich und die kahlen Steine, auf die sie hinzugingen. Legolas lächelte leicht.

„Eine Dame muss man immer au Händen tragen.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, sodass sie erschauerte. Gleichzeitig färbten sich ihre Wangen wieder rot und die nasenspitze glühte förmlich. So nette Worte hatte noch nie jemand zu ihr gesagt. Geschweige denn ihr ins Ohr geflüstert. So etwas hatte sie sich schon immer gewünscht, aber sie wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Letztendlich entschied sie sich, es witzig aufzunehmen.

„Wenn du das mit allen Damen machst, die es auf dieser Welt gibt, musst du ziemliche Armkraft haben.", alberte sie herum und strahlte ihm frech in die Augen. Legolas zunächst verwundert, beschloss das Spiel mitzuspielen und lachte keck zurück.

„Nun, merkt man dies etwa nicht?", fragte er schelmisch und hob sie demonstrativ noch etwas höher in die Luft. 

„Nicht unbedingt, nein.", grinste sie äußerst provozierend. Legolas zog sogleich eine beleidigte Miene, was jedoch nur gespielt war. Dann grinste er teuflisch. Und noch ehe das Mädchen fragen konnte, was ihm denn gerade eingefallen sei, hatten seine Arme sie auch schon mit Schwung in Richtung Himmel befördert und ein Kreischen entfuhr ihrer Kehle, als die Erdanziehungskraft überwog und sie wieder nach unten zerrte. Ein merkwürdig flaues Gefühl kitzelte in ihrem Magen. Doch Legolas ließ sie nicht fallen, sondern fing sie sanft in seinen Armen auf.

„Na? Was wolltest du noch gerade behaupten?", scherzte er und sah ihr schelmisch ins kreidebleiche Gesicht. Doch anstatt eine bestätigende Antwort zu erhalten spürte er plötzlich, wie sich ihr linker Ellbogen in seine Magengegend bohrte. Hektisch setzte er sie im Gras ab und schnappte nach Luft.

„Das war unfair! Was wäre gewesen, hättest du mich nicht aufgefangen!? Sei froh, dass ich nicht noch weiter unten getroffen habe.", rief sie empört und blitzte ihn wütend an. Legolas musste lächeln, obwohl er arg darum ringen musste, nicht zu ersticken.

„Ich...würde dich....doch nie fallen lassen.", keuchte er röchelnd und seine Brust hob und senkte sich stark. Sofort hielt Liara in ihrem Vortrag inne und starrte ihn verwundert an. Irgendwie wusste sie nicht, was sie erwidern konnte.

„Ach...und...ähm....wieso das nicht?", stotterte die Schwarzhaarige äußerst unbeholfen vor sich her. Sofort darauf traf sie ein Blick von Legolas, der einige Zeit nachdenklich auf ihr ruhte. Ein seltsam angenehmes und doch unangenehmes Gefühl bemächtigte sich ihrer. Einerseits genoss sie Legolas' Blick andererseits fühlte sie sich unwohl, weil sie nicht wusste, was er dachte. 

Legolas schwieg lange und sah dem Mädchen, das ihm gegenüber saß einfach nur in die Gebirgsbachgrünen Augen. Ein Gefühl wallte in ihm und er war sich über Nacht endlich klar geworden, was dies zu sagen hatte. Seine Lippen formten die Worte, ohne das er es überhaupt wahr nahm. Nicht einmal seine eigene Stimme registrierte er, als er Worte in Sindarin sagte.

„Amin mela le? Was heißt denn das?" Mit diesen Worten riss sie ihn wieder aus seinen tiefgründigen Gedanken. Erschreckt sah er auf. Amin mela le? Hatte er das gerade zu ihr gesagt? 

„Was meinst du?", fragte er vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach. Liara blinzelte.

„Amin mela le. Das sagtest du gerade eben.", half sie seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge. Doch die Worte klangen so fremd, so hart in ihrem Mund.   

„Ach? Sagte ich das?", fragte er unschuldig und stand auf, um ihr ans Wasser zu helfen. Dort trank sie erst einmal doch dann wischte sie sich den Mund ab und sah ihm wieder in die Augen.

„Ja, sagtest du. Und ich möchte wissen, was es heißt.", forderte sie hartnäckig. Legolas wäre rot geworden und hätte gestottert, hätte er nicht schon genug Erfahrung als Prinz gemacht, eine Maske zu zaubern, die Gefühle verdeckte. Dennoch stupste er sie leicht und belustigt grinsend an der Nasenspitze an.

„Ich verrate es dir aber nicht. Da musst du schon selbst drauf kommen.", eröffnete er geheimnisvoll und wandte sich ab. Das Mädchen blieb unzufrieden im Gras sitzen.

„Hey! Nimm mich mit Ich kann nicht laufen, du dummer Elb!", rief sie ihm nach, als er Anstalten machte, wieder zum Lagerplatz zurück zu gehen. Er lachte nur, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Er wollte sie ein bisschen ärgern, da Liara ihn in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte.

Sie wollte nochmals nach ihm rufen, doch schon beim Luftholen, umschloss eine Hand von hinten ihren Mund und zerrte sie davon. Panik ergriff das Mädchen und sie versuchte zu schreien und um sich zu schlagen. Aber weder Ton noch Bewegung der Beine konnte sie erzeugen. Die Arme nützten ihr leider nicht viel. Sie sah noch Legolas' Rücken, als sie auch schon hinter einen Stein gezerrt wurde und von da aus wieder in den Wald. Angst bemächtigte sich ihrer Sinne und doch konnte sie nichts tun außer zu warten, dass ihr Entführer sie endlich losließ.

_‚Blöder Elb! Da protzt er mit seinem feinen Gehör und da werde ich in seiner Gegenwart entführt.'_, versuchte sie die Situation in ihren Gedanken etwas lockerer darzustellen. Plötzlich ließ der Angreifer von ihr ab. Ob es zu schwer war, sie zu schleppen oder ob er es freiwillig getan hatte, blieb dem Mädchen ein Rätsel. 

„Versprich, dass du nicht schreien wirst, wenn ich die Hand von deinem Mund nehme.", hörte sie eine Frauenstimme dicht an ihrem Ohr. Verwundert riss Liara die Augen auf, nickte aber artig und so ließ die Hand von ihrem Mund ab. Sofort drehte sie sich um, sodass ihr das Haar ins Gesicht schlug.

„Gil!? Was sollte das? Warum hast du das gemacht?", fauchte Liara böse. Darauf bedacht, das Legolas in der Nähe sein könnte. Doch statt einer Antwort blinzelte Gilelthil freundlich und zog etwas unter ihrem Gewand hervor. Liara schaute sie verwirrt an.

„Sieh mal. Eines deiner Gegenstände, die du mit dir führtest und mit denen du die Zeit zu ermitteln schienst.", begann Gil mit ihrer Erklärung und schwenkte Liaras' Armbanduhr vor deren Nase hin und her.

„Ich habe dir doch versprochen, mit dir die Zeitverhältnisse zu erforschen.", bot sich die kleine Elbe an. Liara nickte lächelnd.

„Aber wozu dann die ‚Entführung'?", fragte Liara zweifelnd und musterte die Kurzhaarige genaustens.

„Nun. Irgendwie musste ich dich ja von Legolas losreißen. Du hättest sonst nur Augen für ihn gehabt.", erläuterte Gil ernst. Doch dann drehte sie sich der Sonne zu und schien deren Stand zu bestimmen. Anscheinend wollte sie ihr doch helfen. Aber im Moment gab es wichtigeres als Zeiten zu bestimmen, fand Liara und seufzte lautlos. Lieber sie machte jetzt mit, um Gilelthil nicht wieder zu verärgern.

„Aber Legolas wird sich Sorgen machen.", warf Liara ein. Die kleine Elbe drehte sich genervt zu ihr um. Ein Funkeln lag kurze Zeit in ihren Augen. Doch dann verschwand es wieder.

„Er wird dich ein paar Minuten entbehren können. Ich habe dem Fruchtzwerg gesagt, dass ich dir helfen werde. Da du in Lothlorien sicher keine freie Minute haben wirst.", weissagte sie bestimmt.

„Es sind 46 Minuten nach Sonnenaufgang. Das heißt bei unseren Menschen würde man sagen es ist 6:46 Uhr.", gab sie die Zeit an. Sofort schnellte Liaras Blick zu ihrer kleinen Armbanduhr. 19:15 Uhr. Wenn das so weiterging, würde sieden Löffel abgeben. Und das freiwillig! Wieder waren nur 9 Minuten vergangen!!! Oder war es doch 7 Uhr 15? Sie wusste es nicht aber sie würde die Zeiten notieren und zusehen, dass sie ein ordentliches Verhältnis aufstellte, mit dem sie errechnen konnte, wie viele Stunden hier Stunden bei ihr waren.

„Jetzt ist eine Minute herum.", ertönte Gils Stimme. Liara starrte auf ihre Uhr. Nicht einmal der Sekundenzeiger hatte sich bewegt! Doch jetzt! 

„Und wie viel Zeit ist jetzt vergangen?", fragte sie hastig. 

„1 Minute und 32 Sekunden in etwa.", antwortete die Elbe willig. Liara überschlug die Zahlen im Kopf. Wenn 1 Sekunde bei ihr zu Hause hier 1 Minute und 32 Sekunden waren dann war bei ihr zu Hause 1 Minute hier 1 Stunde und 40 Minuten, wenn sie nicht irrte. Sie musste das nur noch schriftlich überprüfen.

„Danke Gil! Du warst eine wirkliche Hilfe." Sie lachte und Gilelthil stimmte kurzerhand mit ein. Dann nahm die junge Elbe das Mädchen auf die Arme und trug sie zum Lager zurück.

„Bin ich nicht zu schwer?", fragte Liara zweifelnd. Gil lachte amüsiert über die Frage. 

„Aber nein. Es ist schon gut so.", versicherte sie zuversichtlich. 

„Sag mal Gil,...", begann Liara kurze Zeit darauf wieder vorsichtig, die Elbe anzusprechen.

„Was heißt eigentlich Amin mela le?" Mit einem Ruck blieb Gilelthil auf der Stelle stehen und starrte das Mädchen entgeistert an.

„Amin...mel-a...le?", fragte sie geschockt, ihr Augen waren geweitet. Liara beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Ja...kennst du die Bedeutung?" Gil nickte langsam und starrte Liara weiterhin einfach nur an.

„Von wem hast du das?", fragte sie beinahe bissig. Liara fuhr zusammen. Sollte sie es sagen oder lieber auf sich beruhen lassen? Irgendwie schwante ihr nichts gutes, aber dennoch vertraute sie der Elbin.

  
"Legolas sagte es zu mir." Beinahe hätte die kleine Elbe das Mädchen fallen gelassen, so geschockt schien sie zu sein. Liara war nicht gut bei der ganzen Sache.

„Was heißt es?", fragte sie abermals.

„Es bedeutet ‚Ich hasse dich' in der Sindarin Sprache.", erklärte sie. Diese Worte trafen Liara wie ein Blitzschlag. Legolas hasste sie? Aber warum? Und wieso? Das konnte nicht sein! Aber andererseits, wieso sollte Gil lügen? Liara hegte Vertrauen zu ihr und sie nahm die Antwort beim Wort. Jetzt ergab es auch Sinn, dass Legolas ihr nicht verraten wollte, was die Bedeutung dieser Worte war. Geknickt senkte sie den Kopf, um die Tränen zu verbergen, die aufsteigen wollten.

„Er hasst mich?", flüsterte sie leise. Durch den gesenkten Kopf, konnte sie Gilelthils selbstzufriedenes Gesicht nicht sehen. Sie grinste breit. Hatte sie doch eine falsche Bedeutung vorgegeben. Plötzlich hob Liara den Kopf und sah sie entschlossen an.

„Aber wir können Freundinnen werden, ja?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und ihre Augen strahlten hell. Ein Stich tat sich durch Gils Herz und das selbstzufriedene Gehabe fiel von ihr ab. Irgendwie tat ihr dieses Mädchen leid. Sie wollte ihr unbedingt helfen oder auch nur etwas nettes sagen.

„Amin mela le heißt nicht ich hasse dich. Aber wenn Legolas es dir nicht sagen wollte, wird das wohl Gründe haben. Es tut mir leid, dich belogen zu haben.", gestand sie kleinlaut doch nun, da es gesagt war, fragte sie sich wieder, warum sie es getan hatte. Liara sah sie mit großen Augen an. Amin mela le hieß nicht ‚Ich hasse dich?' Es hatte eine andere Bedeutung? Ein Lächeln breitete sich in ihren Augen aus. Dann konnte sie noch hoffen.

„Können wir...", setzte sie abermals an. Doch Gil fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Nein, können wir nicht. Solange du und ich das selbe Ziel haben. Wir beide sind in Legolas verliebt und solange dies so ist, werden wir nie Freunde sein können." Liara riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Nun hatte Gilelthil die Karten aufgedeckt, die sie hatte mühsam vertuschen müssen. Nun sagte sie es offen heraus, dass auch sie ein Auge auf den charmanten Prinzen geworfen hatte. Doch anstatt in Tränen auszubrechen lächelte das Mädchen leicht.

„Gut. Dann lass es uns doch...auf faire Art und Weise versuchen. Es ist Legolas' Entscheidung. Und wenn er dich wählt, akzeptiere ich das. Auch wenn...es schwer fallen wird.... Sehr schwer...", flüsterte sie. Gilelthil senkte den Kopf leicht.

„Ich weiß. Es würde auch für mich sehr schwer sein..." Mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen trat sie auf die Lichtung, auf der sie lagerten. Sofort löste sich Legolas zwischen den Pferden hervor und rannte auf die Ankömmlinge zu. Besorgnis und Erleichterung zeichneten sein Gesicht.

„Wo wart ihr? Hättet ihr nicht sagen können, dass ihr noch etwas erledigen wolltet?!" Der Prinz sah sie vorwurfsvoll und sogar etwas beleidigt an. Gilelthil ließ Liara ins Gras sinken.

„Entschuldigen sie Herr Aufsichtsrat, das nächste Mal werden wir uns bei ihnen melden.", lästerte das Mädchen spöttisch und sah lachend in Legolas besorgte Augen.

„Könnten wir jetzt endlich mal in die Puschen kommen, meine Herrschaften?", murrte Gimli quengelnd.

„Denn auch wenn du es nicht glaubst, werter Herr Elb, ich vermisse ein richtiges Bett und endlich mal was zu Essen außer Beeren und Fisch. Sei er gebraten oder getrocknet.", beschwerte sich der Zwerg saftig und drehte sein Gesicht den anderen zu. Mit einer Hand strich er über den Rücken seines Pferdes.

„Es ist auch schon alles fertig. Wir müssen nur noch aufsitzen." Legolas stand vorerst stumm da, dann nickte er lächelnd und bückte sich, um Liara wieder auf seine Arme zu nehmen. Dann schritt er langsam auf das Pferd zu und setzte das Mädchen darauf, bevor er sich hinter sie in den Sattel schwang.

„Noro lim! [Reite schnell!]", flüsterte er seine Pferd zu, denn auch ihn drängte es, die Gefahren hinter sich zu lassen und die Zuflucht und den Schutz im Goldenen Wald zu genießen. Wenn er richtig lag, konnten sie in 7 bis 8 Stunden da sein.

~*~

Die Ankömmlinge aus dem Düsterwald standen allesamt in einer großen Halle. Sie diente seit jeher dem Empfang von Gästen außerhalb des Goldenen Waldes. Dementsprechend schön waren auch die Wände verziert und die Möbel geschnitzt. Wunderschöne Bilder von gelben, fast weißen Gestalten gestalteten die Wände freundlich und einladend.

Der Wächter verbeugte sich kurz vor Thranduil und sah ihm dann wieder in die Augen. Indûrin stand direkt hinter seinem König, sodass die Wache ihn sehen konnte. Abermals huschte ein Schmunzeln über dessen Gesicht.

„Bitte wartet einen Augenblick. Die Herrin wird euch alsbald empfangen.", entschuldigte er sich beim König, doch dieser nickte verständnisvoll.

„Mir ist bewusst, mit welcher Aufgabe sie belastet ist.", stimmte er zu und der Wächter lächelte wieder still. Dann wandte er sich ab, um die Halle zu verlassen. Dies war der Augenblick, an dem Indûrin es wagte, ein Wort an seinen König zu richten. Seine Stimme war gedämpft und besorgt. Er achtete peinlich genau darauf, dass ihn niemand außer Thranduil selbst hören konnte.

„König Thranduil. Selbst die Grenzwache grinste wissend, als ob sie von dem Vorfall meiner Kindheit wüsste. Ich suche dringlichst nach Erlaubnis, den Wald noch heute verlassen zu dürfen. Meldet der Herrin Galadriel, mich trieben ungeahnte Aufgaben zurück in die Heimat."

„Ist die nicht deine **_wirkliche Heimat_**, Indûrin?", fragte Thranduil leise. Der Elb zuckte zusammen. Schmerz pulsierte in seinem Herzen wie ein fressendes Geschwür. All die Jahre hatte er jeden Gedanken an den Goldenen Wald zu verdrängen gesucht. Doch nie war es ihm wirklich gelungen. Er schwieg betroffen, wusste er doch genau, dass sein König die Sehnsucht seines Herzens längst bemerkt hatte. Und abermals erstaunte es Indûrin. Viele sagten, der König Düsterwaldes wäre grausam und streng. Doch dem war nicht so. Er griff in den wichtigsten Dingen durch, aber ansonsten verbarg er ein weiches Herz hinter der harten Schale. Wenn Indûrin etwas von Königen hörte, so erschien ihm ständig das Bild Thranduils vor Augen.

Ein Geräusch, das entstand, als eine der Türen zum Saal geöffnet wurde, holte ihn zurück aus seinen Gedanken und er sah eine wunderschöne Elbe eintreten. An ihrer Seite ging ein Elb, der ebenfalls schon mindestens 5000 Jahre hat vergehen sehen müssen, wie seine holde Frau. Der schwarzhaarige Elb riss die Augen auf. Hatte er die Fürstin Galadriel doch nur einmal in seinem Leben gesehen und auch dann war es nur, als sie seine Verbannung aussprach. Ihr Blick glitt durch die Reihen und blieb dann an Indûrin hängen, der nur mühsam dem Glanz ihrer Augen standhalten konnte. Er bemerkte, wie sie langsam Schritt für Schritt auf ihn zukam, bis sie nur noch eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt stand. Thranduils Augen glitzerten verwirrt. Dann hörte Indûrin auch schon ihre Stimme und er wusste, dass diese nur in seinem Kopf existierte.

‚Sei Willkommen, Indûrin. Sohn meiner Schwester Elgara. Willkommen zurück aus der Verbannung.'

Der Elb glaubte sich verhört zu haben und blickte der hohen Frau verwirrt und irritiert in die Augen, als er ein Lächeln au ihren Lippen gewahrte. Die Verbannung war von ihm genommen? Erleichtert lächelte er zurück, doch als sie sich abwandte, den König zu begrüßen, beschlich ihn wieder ein Schatten. Ob Haldir ihm auch verziehen hatte? Er konnte es nur hoffen.

„Verzeih, Thranduil, dass wir euch haben 3 Stunden warten lassen, aber wie hatten noch ein Problem zu regeln. Doch kommt nur mit uns...", sie deutete auf Celeborn, „...eure Männer werden von Dienerinnen in ihre Zimmer geleitet. Doch euch und Indûrin bitte ich, uns zu folgen." Der König nickte zustimmend und folgte der davon schwebenden Elbe. Indûrin tat es ihm gleich.

Die Landschaft des Waldes verzauberte ihn mehr und mehr, als sie durch die Elbenstadt Richtung Galadriels und Celeborns Palast gingen. Nichts von allem hatte sich verändert während seiner Abwesenheit. Nur die Bäume waren noch ein Stück gewachsen. Der Elb lächelte wehmütig. Ein paar Elbenkinder spielten munter mit dem Bogen Probeschießen. Indûrin sah ihnen so lange zu, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, da sie weiter gingen. Unwillkürlich musste er schlucken. 

„Nun Thranduil. Du bist hier, da du deinen Sohn suchst.", begann Galadriel das Gespräch, als sie im Arbeitszimmer des Fürstenpaares angelangt waren und jeder Platz genommen hatte. Der betagte Elb nickte grimmig. Die letzten Tage hatten seinem Sohn all seine Gedanken gegolten.

„Er wurde entführt. Haradrim überfielen ihn, als er auf Wache an der Ostgrenze des Düsterwaldes umherspähte. Nur wenige meiner Krieger sind zurückgekehrt. Was mit meinem Sohn und ihnen geschehen ist, vermag ich mir nicht auszumalen. Ich konnte nur noch die letzte Hoffnung aufsuchen. Und so bin ich hier.", berichtete Thranduil mit besorgter Miene. Galadriel schwieg lange und eisern. Indûrin bemerkte die wachsende Unruhe seines Königs wohl. Und so war er froh, dass Galadriel endlich mit der Spreche herausrückte, ansonsten wäre der Düsterwäldische Herrscher wohl noch ungeduldig aufgesprungen.

„Nun Thranduil. Ich habe mich mit dem Spiegel befasst, als ich von deinem Unglück erfuhr und nach deinem Sohn gesucht. Doch nirgends kann ich ihn entdecken. Es ist seltsam. Wäre er tot, hätte ich ihn gesehen, aber ich finde ihn nicht.", sprach sie bedauernd und beobachtete wie alle Farbe aus dem Antlitz des Elben wich, während sie die Worte sprach. Doch er war nicht umsonst der Herrscher Düsterwaldes, hätte er sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt. So verriet seine Miene nur wenig.

„So sei es.", sprach er beherrscht. Nicht einmal seine Stimme zitterte. 

„Aber es besteht noch Hoffnung. Das ich ihn nicht sehen kann besagt nicht, dass er in Mandos Hallen wandert.", versuchte die hohe Frau ihn aufzuheitern. Doch noch ehe ein weiteres Wort fiel, wurde die Tür ruckartig aufgerissen und ein blonder Elb stürmte herein. Einen Bogen in der rechten Hand haltend.

„Stimmt es, dass er hier ist!?", brüllte er wütend, zügelte sich jedoch, als er die verdutzten Gesichter seines Königspaares erblickte. Dann räusperte er sich.

„Mir kam zu Ohren, Indûrin sei aus der Verbannung zurückgekehrt! Ihr habt sie doch nicht etwa von ihm genommen!?", rief er empört. Galadriel sah ihren Hauptmann verwirrt und etwas amüsiert an. Sie musste auch nichts erwidern, denn nun entdeckte der Blonde den Schwarzschopf, der Deckungssuchend etwas weiter in seinen Stuhl gerutscht war. Die Wut unterdrückend durchschritt Haldir den Raum und ging um den Stuhl herum. Als er in Indûrins Gesicht blickte, das ebenso trotzig zurückstierte wie Haldir in seins hineinguckte und lange Zeit kein einziges Wort fiel, platzte dem elbischen Kommandeur der Kragen und er schnappte Indûrin am Hemd und zog ihn so empor. Dabei zischte er ihn unheilvoll an. Seine Augen versprachen Zorn und Mordlust.

„Du wagst dich also tatsächlich noch hierher, du Mörder!?", rief er aufgebracht, sein Gesicht lief rot an und er hatte schon längst aufgeben um seine Beherrschung zu ringen. Auch die königlichen Elben hatte er vergessen.

„Mae aur, Haldir.", röchelte Indûrin in seiner Atemnot, die durch Haldirs Griff entstanden war. Doch der lorische Elb ging nicht auf den Gruß ein.

„Was soll bitteschön an diesem Morgen gut sein, du Nichtsnutz!?", schrie er aufgebracht.

„Nichts ist gut, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist! Merk dir das!"

„Haldir!", sagte Galadriel sanft und beschwichtigend. Doch dieser hörte nicht auf die Stimme seiner Herrin.

„Du wagst es also tatsächlich noch, mir unter die Augen zu treten!", polterte der Bogenschütze den Hauptmann des Düsterwaldes an. Thranduil und Celeborn saßen schweigend und mit überraschten Ausdrücken auf den edlen Gesichtern abseits und beobachteten die Szene. Galadriel startete noch einmal einen Besänftigungsversuch.

„Haldir. Setzt euch bitte.", bat sie immer noch sanft, jedoch klang ihre Stimme leicht bedrohlich.

„Nach allem was du mir angetan hast, besitzt du die Frechheit wieder hier aufzutauchen!", brüllte Haldir den hilflosen Elben in vollster Lautstärke an. Dieser war inzwischen schon Blau angelaufen, denn Haldirs Kraft nahm bei jedem Wort zu. Thranduil massierte sich entsetzt die Ohren.

„HALDIR! Setzt euch und schweigt!", polterte Galadriel nun und eine solche Bedrohlichkeit ging von der Herrin aus, dass der erzürnte Elb erschrak, dann aber dem Befehl folgte.

„Verzeiht.", knirschte er bedrückt und mied es Indûrin anzusehen, der sich röchelnd den Hals rieb. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Haldir ihm noch nicht verziehen hat.

„Ich habe Indûrin die Verbannung abgenommen. 3000 Jahre sind vorüber und er hat für seine Tat gebüßt. Gefällt euch mein Urteil nicht, dann geht."

Haldir sah Galadriel nun gerade heraus an. 

„Ich akzeptiere euer Urteil, doch persönliche Gefühle erlauben es mir nicht, in Frieden mit ihm zu sein. Erlaubt mir, diesen Raum zu verlassen und meinen Pflichten nachzugehen.", bat Haldir beherrscht und reumütig. 

„Nun denn, geht!.", schlichtete Galadriel versöhnlich. Erleichtert wollte der blonde Elb sich zur Tür drehen, doch da vernahm er erneut die Stimme Galadriels.

„Doch vorerst...bitte ich Euch, Eurem Bruder sein Zimmer zu zeigen."

Haldir schluckte. Doch dann fasste er sich wieder und packte den verhassten Elben an den Haaren, als er ihn mit sich hinaus zog. Thranduil, Celeborn und Galadriel sahen ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

~*~

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihren Rücken ins Schloss gefallen und die beiden Elben außer Hörweite der hohen Herrschaften, drehte sich der lothlorische Elb ruckartig um und drückte Indûrin gegen die Wand. Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlicher denn je. Und Indûrin schluckte abermals heftig, um den Kloß aus seinem Hals zu verbannen, um wenigstens durch einen kleinen Spalt die wertvolle Luft einzuziehen. Doch Haldir überhörte sein hilfloses Röcheln einfach.

„Damit wir uns nicht missverstehen, ‚Bruder'...", begann er mit drohendem Zischen in der Stimme.

„Wir stammen beide von den selben Eltern ab und man könnte uns Brüder nennen, aber du bist es schon seit über 3000 Jahren nicht mehr, Hauptmann Indûrin! Es wundert mich schon genug, dass Ihr es auch noch wagtet, den Goldenen Wald je wieder zu betreten."

Indûrins Augen verengten sich bei Haldirs Worten immer mehr und schließlich hob er seine Arme und legte sie an die Hände seines Bruders, um sie fortzudrücken. Sofort ließ der Blonde los und wich einen Schritt zurück. Keuchend rang Indûrin um Luft. Die Hände stützte er auf den Knien auf.

„Fass mich nicht an!", brüllte der Lorische aufgebracht und betrachtete seine Hände angeekelt, als hätte er etwas giftiges, stinkendes berührt. Zwischen dem Keuchen seines Bruders hörte er kaum deutlich ein Lachen heraus, was ihm wieder einige Falten mehr auf die Stirn trieb.

„Bei Iluvatar, Haldir. Du kannst mich als deinen Bruder verleugnen. Doch die Götter und die Natur vermögen dies nicht! Wir werden Brüder bleiben, ob es dir behagt oder nicht.", brachte der Schwarzschopf stoßweise hervor. Bei jedem seiner Worte geriet Haldir immer mehr in Rage. Er wusste, dass sein Bruder im Recht war. Doch dies wollte er einfach nicht in Kauf nehmen.

„Bedenke, was du mir angetan hast! Selbst Eru würde sich für solch eine Schmach von seiner Familie lossagen!", brüllte Haldir. Zornesröte zierte sein sonst so anmutiges Gesicht und entstellte es enorm. Mit einem Ruck zog er den Bogen hervor und legte einen Pfeil an, mit dem er direkt zwischen Indûrins Augen zielte.

„Du bist ein Mörder, Indûrin!", zischte er. Der Angesprochene zuckte bei seinen Worten merklich zusammen. Seine Augen huschten immer wieder über den Bogen, die Sehne und bis hin zur Pfeilspitze.

„Na? Erkennst du ihn?", fragte Haldir herausfordernd. Indûrin sperrte die Augen noch etwas weiter auf, um auch ja sicher zu gehen, dass er richtig sah.

„Du...du hast ihn noch? Ich dachte du...du hättest ihn...", stotterte der Düsterwäldische betroffen.

„Zerstört? Verbrannt? Weggeworfen?" Ein kaltes Lachen von Haldirs Seite folgte seinen Worten.

„Nein, mein Lieber! Sie erinnern mich an das Massaker, das du angerichtet hast!" Jedes Wort war in lauterem Ton gehalten als das vorhergehende. 

„Aber...Wir waren Kinder!", versuchte Indûrin sich zu verteidigen.

„Das ändert jedoch nichts daran, mein Lieber, was du mir angetan hast!!!" Haldirs Gesicht bekam noch mehr Farbe als vorher.

~*~

„Seht!", rief Gimli plötzlich aufgebracht und hüpfte ungeduldig in seinem Sattel auf und ab.

„Legolas! Was vernehmen dort meine Augen? Sind die Blätter aus Gold?", fragte er aufgeregt und riss seine Augen noch weiter auf um die entfernte Waldkette besser sehen zu können. Der Königssohn lächelte verträumt und nachsichtig. Er hatte den Wald schon unlängst erspäht und gleich ihm Gilelthil, doch er hatte ihr geboten, zu schweigen, um Gimli seine Freude daran zu lassen, den Wald zu entdecken. Galadriel hatte es Gimli wirklich angetan. Selbst ein Zwerg konnte der königlichen Elbe nicht widerstehen.

„Du liegst richtig Gimli. Dies sind die Grenzen des Lothloriens. Die Grenzen, hinter denen all unsere Hoffnungen liegen." Ein Blick auf das Mädchen vor sich, bekräftigte seine Worte. Schließlich konnte sie dort Heilung finden.

„Juhuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!", rief Gimli überschwänglich und patschte seinem Pferd auf den Hintern, worauf dieses noch einen mächtigen Zahn zulegte und davon preschte. Die 3 Zurückgebliebenen sahen ihm verdutzt nach, doch dann trieben sie ebenfalls ihre Pferde an, um dem Zwerg zu folgen. 

[Fortsetzung folgt!]

Sry sry sry! War lange kein Update mehr da!!! ~_~ Ich hab aber ne Guuuuuuuuuuute Ausrede !! ^^ *fg* Ich war auf Sprachreise in Frankreich!!! ^^ Das war obergeilimatico!!! ^^ Ich habe es einfach nicht geschafft, hochzuladen und mein dummer Bruder hat meine Bitte ignoriert, es zu tun -.-* Ich bin hundemüde *gähn* Aber ich will dass ihr endlich die Fortsetzung habt! :o) Also... *gähn* Nach euren Kommentaren werf ich mich in die Heia!! ^^ 24 Stunden Busfahrt ist Stress pur...-.-

@Shana: ^^ Erste sein ist cool! ^^ Ich schaff es immer nicht! ^^' Und was ist das denn für eine bestimmte Sache? ;o) *knuddelllll*

@KasumiTendo: Das Rätsel wird erst im nächsten teil gelüftet. Wie gesagt, ich bin leider viel zu müde weiterzuschreiben ^^' Gimli kommt diesmal ziemlich kurz... Sry *auch dich kräftig knuddelt*

@Atap: Es werden noch viele Knuffelszenen kommen! :o) In Frankreich war ich auf einer Burgbesichtigung ^^ Die war sooooooo langweilig, dass ich die Geschichte in Gedanken weitergesponnen habe ^^ Ich hab einen Haufen von Ideen!! :oD

@Nilannaiel: Die Rockeinlage wird bestimmt nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten lassen! ^^ 

@ variefanel: Ich hoffe, die Wartezeit von 7 Tagen sprich 10080 Minuten war nicht allzu lang ^^'''''''

@feanen: Tja...was wird wohl passieren ^^ ? (Grosses Fragezeichen *lach*) Grosser Zusammenstoss! ^^ *FROI*

@Mandos: Und danke danke danke für das Lob! ^^ Das baut mächtig auf :o) 

@GraueSeele: Ich habe dir deine Frage glaube ich schon persönlich beantwortet oder? ^^'

@Miss_Sixty: *schweiß abwischt* Da bin ich aber mehr als froh, dass deine Erwartungen nicht enttäuscht wurden ^^ Ich glaube ich belasse es dabei, dass sie nicht weiß, dass er wach war! ^^ *knuddelt miss_sixty gaaanz doll und schenkt ihr einen Schokoriegel* Aus Frankreich ^^ *lol*

@mystica: Stimmt Gil ist noch wichtig ^^ Für meine Satanistische Ader. Irgendwer muss ja irgendwann sterben, oder? *gaaaanz fies grinst*

@Silena: *g* *froi* Wieder ein neuer Kommischreiber ^^ *dir auch eine leckere Tafel Schokolade schenkt* Ich bin heut spendabel ^^ Ich musste mich nämlich mit Schokolade voll pumpen, da das Essen dort wie im Knast war...und nun hab ich zu viel davon ^^'

@meldisil: Gefahr? Gefahr? *mit rauchendem Kopf am schreibtisch sitzt und grübelt* Hmmm jetzt wo du es erwähnst! ;) Etwas einbauen kann ich ja schon *fieslach* ^^ *knuddel* *auf haufen Schokolade deut* Nimm, wenn du möchtest ^^

@Dax: Kurz und knapp, aber oho! ^^

@Arviel: Freut mich! ^^ Gimli kommt so schön an! *jubel* ^^ *zu den anderen die neben dem Haufen Schokolade stehen deut* kannst dir ruhig auch was nehmen ^.^ 

@celi: *rot wird* danke ^^ *tihi* *froi* Lobe machen mich immer so verlegen ^^ Weißt du, es erleichtert mich, dass in der Handlung keine Langweile aufkommt ^^

Also dann! ^^ *alle knuddelt*

Hegdl!!! 

Ciao ciao

Eure Seoko

Ps.: Der nächste Teil wird wieder etwas länger ^^' *ins bett fällt und einschläft*


	16. 15 Woraus bestehen Bogensehnen?

Bitte entschuldigt die aufteilung, ich glaube es wird ziemlich grauselig werden. Eigentlich lädt Tigraine die Kapitel immer für mich hoch, aber da sie im Urlaub ist (3 Wochen *heul*) mache ich es diesmal. 

~~~~~~o~o~*~o~o~~~~~~~

Das Tor der Dimensionen 

**......~*~......~*~......**

Woraus bestehen Bogensehnen? 

Ein gellender Schrei schrillte durch das Einfamilienhaus der Grifters. In ihm waren Panik und Angst vereint und an Kraft fehlte ihm auch nichts. Bei weitem nicht. Er durchdrang die Wände, als wären sie aus Pappe und dadurch aufgeschreckt, hetzten ein Mann Anfang 40 und ein Junge um die 16 Jahre die Treppe hinauf. 

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder los!?", brüllte der Schwarzhaarige zornig und schmiss die Tür zum Zimmer seiner Tochter auf. Gleich darauf stutzte er. Das Zimmer, in das er gestürmt war, war vollkommen leer. Nur ein Koffer lag auf dem Boden. Ebenfalls mit Luft gefüllt.

„Was...?", fragte er verständnislos und riss die Augen noch etwas weiter auf. Allmählich schien es ihm zu dämmern. Der blonde Junge hinter seinem Rücken schluckte schwer, als auch er die Lage begriff. Ein Koffer, der auf dem Boden lag, konnte nichts anderes bedeuten. Und dann noch, wenn seine Schwester nicht aufzufinden war. Mit wackligen Schritten trat Frau Grifter aus dem Badezimmer. Ihr Gesicht war kreidebleich. Zu tief saß noch der Schock, als dass sie hätte weinen können.

„Wo ist sie!?", fragte Herr Grifter ruhig und starrte seine Ehefrau streng an, als vermutete er, sie hätte etwas davon gewusst.

„Ich...ich weiß es nicht.", brachte diese weinerlich hervor und schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen, ehe sie wieder zu Boden sank.

„Ich...ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Sie...sie war schon fort, als ich ins Zimmer kam." Nun endlich kämpfte sich ein Schluchzen aus ihrem fest zusammengepressten Mund hervor. Sogar eine Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Augenwinkel auf ihre Wangen.

„Weißt du, wo sie ist!?", herrschte der zweifache Vater nun seinen Sohn an. Er vermutete, dass er es wissen musste. Schließlich teilte das Mädchen all seine Geheimnisse mit dem jüngeren Bruder. Doch dieser stand einfach nur stumm da, und starrte in das Zimmer, das vor ihm lag, einer Antwort unfähig. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass Liara sie verlassen hatte. Auch wenn sie genügend Andeutungen ihm gegenüber hatte verlauten lassen, sie wolle alles hinter sich lassen und ein neues Leben beginnen. Doch immer war es nur bei ihren Worten geblieben. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ihre Pläne nun in die tat umgesetzt hatte, ohne ihm etwas davon zu sagen.

Ein kräftiges, fast grobes Schütteln rüttelte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er starrte ausdruckslos in das wütende Gesicht des Vaters.

„Wo ist sie!?", fauchte er immer wieder und der Griff um die Arme des Jungen wurde fester und zugleich schmerzhafter. Eric versuchte sich aus dieser irren Umklammerung zu befreien, doch es misslang. Immer wieder schüttelte ihn sein Vater, sodass dem Blonden beinahe schwindelig wurde.

„Hör auf.", hauchte Frau Grifter matt, als sie die Taten ihres Mannes realisierte, doch der redete immer weiter auf den völlig verstört dreinblickenden Jungen ein. Auch das Schütteln wurde nicht eingestellt.

„Wo ist sie!? Ich weiß, dass du es weißt du Dreckshund! Du kleiner Bastard!!! Du steckst doch immer unter einer Decke mit dieser verfluchten Göre!!! Also rück endlich mit der verdammten Sprache raus!!", brüllte Herr Grifter lautstark. Seine Geduld war am Ende angelangt und wieder einmal entglitten ihm die Zügel der Kontrolle über sich selbst.

„Hör auf! Hör auf!", rief Frau Grifter verzweifelt dazwischen. Tränen standen in ihren blauen Augen. Auch sie hatte Angst, wo Liara sein könnte. Aber nichts hasste sie mehr, als wenn ihr Mann die Kinder beschimpfte.

„Es ist doch deine Schuld verdammt!" Nach diesem Satz ließ das Rütteln an dem Jungen sofort nach und der schwarzhaarige Mann wandte sich stumm und sprachlos an seine hübsche Frau. Seine Augen sahen verwirrt aus und sein Blick war fragend.

„Was soll das heißen!? Natürlich ist es nicht meine Schuld!", flüsterte er beherrscht. Doch Wut kontrollierte seine Stimme. Die Blonde wich entsetzt über ihre Worte ein paar Schritte zurück, ehe sie mit der Erklärung fortfuhr.

„Dir ist doch überhaupt nichts recht! Egal was wir alle hier tun! Wir können gerade das, das und das gemacht haben und du findest immer noch etwas, was dich an uns stört! Nichts können wir dir recht machen! Immer hast du schlechte Laune und scheuchst uns durch das ganze Haus, nur damit wir putzen können!" Nun schrie sich die kleine Frau in Rage, ließ ihren Mann erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Und du lässt mich jetzt aussprechen! All die Jahre mussten wir alles Schlucken! Egal, was du falsch gemacht hast! Egal was! Denn ansonsten hättest du ja schon wieder für Wochen nicht mehr mit uns gesprochen! Nicht, dass du es ohnehin nicht schon tatest! Aber wenn wir etwas gemacht hatten dann wurde aus der Mücke gleich ein Elefant! Sag, hast du jemals auch nur versucht, deine Kinder kennen zu lernen!?" Diese Frage klang fast verzweifelt und immer mehr Tränen rollten ihre hübschen Wangen hinab. All die Jahre hatte sie ihm das sagen wollen. Sie schien auf eine Antwort zu warten, doch er schwieg. Daraufhin beschloss Frau Grifter fortzufahren.

„Hast du nur eines unserer Kinder einfach mal so in den Arm genommen, um ihnen zu zeigen, wie lieb du sie hast? Nein. Hast du nicht! Warum auch!? Sind ja nur unsere Kinder! Aber genau das hättest du tun sollen! Nicht immer nur herumnörgeln, was sie gerade wieder falsch gemacht haben! Sondern auch mal loben, wenn sie etwas richtiges gemacht haben! Aber dich kann man ja nicht glücklich machen! Nichts ist dir recht! Kein Wunder, dass Liara langsam die Schnauze voll hatte! Sie hat das getan, was ich mir nie zu tun traute!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie die Treppe hinunter und schmiss die Küchentür hinter sich zu. Ihr Sohn und ihr Mann blieben wie angewurzelt auf dem Flur stehen.

Lange Zeit sagte keiner ein Wort, bis Herr Grifter sich zum Gehen wandte. Sein Gesicht Eric abgewandt.

„Denkst du genauso?", fragte er mit kratziger Stimme. Der Junge schluckte.

„Ja...", hauchte er leise, doch sein Vater verstand es. Mit hängenden Schultern betrat er das Schlafzimmer und schloss es hinter sich.

„Und Liara?", fragte Eric unsicher. Sein Vater stockte an der Tür und lächelte matt.

„Warten wir erst einmal ab. Sie kann nicht länger als 1 Stunde verschwunden sein. Eine Anzeige bei der Polizei kann man erst nach 24 Stunden beantragen." Mit diesen Worten schloss er die Tür. Und als auch er gegangen war, kullerten endlich die Tränen über Erics Wangen, bis sie als Tropfen auf dem Teppich verblieben.

„Liara? Wo bist du nur? Liara!"

~*~

Verwundert schreckte das Mädchen aus dem Halbschlaf auf, den es vor kurzem noch gehabt hatte und hob den Kopf, um sich umzusehen. Hatte sie da nicht wer gerufen? Und war es nicht die Stimme ihres Bruders gewesen? Aber er konnte doch nicht hier sein!

„Liara. Endlich bist du wach. Ich dachte du würdest nie mehr dem Reich der Träume entfliehen." Legolas Stimme war sanft und freundlich. Das Mädchen beugte den Kopf nach hinten und lächelte ihn an. Es war doch nicht ihr Bruder gewesen, sondern Legolas, der sie wecken wollte. Welch ein absurder Gedanke zu glauben, es wäre Erics Stimme gewesen. Wie es ihm wohl gehen mochte?

„Glinno nin Liara.", bat Legolas sanft. Verwundert hob das Mädchen den Kopf, woraufhin Legolas amüsiert lachte.

„Du gehorchst ja aufs Wort." Ein breites Grinsen unterstützte den schelmischen Klang seiner Stimme. Das Mädchen schüttelte jedoch vehement den hübschen Kopf.

„Nein! Ich hörte nur meinen Namen! Was bedeutet ‚Glinno nin'?", fragte sie und sah Legolas erwartungsvoll an. Der Elb lächelte gutmütig in ihre Augen. Liara zwinkerte. Irgendwie war es beruhigend, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und Legolas erging es ebenfalls so. Ihre Augen strahlten etwas beruhigendes aus, was er nicht zu deuten vermochte. Noch nie hatte er bei einem Menschen einen solchen Glanz in den Augen bemerkt. 

„Huhu Legolas! Wolltest du ihr nicht etwas sagen!? Oder ist deine Stimme eingefroren, während deine Zunge schläft?", stichelte Gimli genervt und ungeduldig. Denn während Legolas Liara in die Augen starrte, hatte er die Geschwindigkeit seines Pferdes verringert. Doch der Elb schien den Zwerg nicht zu hören. Oder jedenfalls ignorierte er ihn prächtig.

„Es bedeutet ‚sieh mich an'", flüsterte er. Liaras Lächeln bekam noch mehr Glanz.

„Es hört sich schön an! Ich muss unbedingt elbisch lernen, Legolas!" Dieser nickte bedächtig. Auch für ihn wäre es besser. Er benutzte zwar die Allgemeinsprache, jedoch liebte er das Sindarin der Elben. Es hatte einen melodischeren Klang, als die burschikose Aussprache der Menschen. 

Liara konnte und wollte sich noch immer nicht von seinen strahlenden Augen losreißen. Sie fesselten ihren Blick zu sehr. Außerdem versprachen sie Wärme und Zuneigung, die das Vertrauen zu Legolas wachsen ließen. Doch urplötzlich unterbrach dieser den Blickkontakt und sah wieder nach vorne. Unter dem beleidigten Kommentar des Zwerges das nach ‚Schön das du uns nicht vergessen hast' klang, bemerkte das Mädchen, das sie schon längst wieder unter einem schützenden Blätterdach ritten, dessen Laub in wundersamen Farben schillerte.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Liara erstaunt und betrachtete die großen Bäume mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Wir haben bald die Grenzen Lothloriens erreicht. Also am besten verhältst du dich still.", zischte Gilelthil, die die ganze Szene zwischen dem Prinzen und dem Mädchen natürlich mitbekommen hatte und eifersüchtig dreinschaute.

„Warum das denn?", fragte Liara erstaunt und musterte Legolas mit großen Augen.

„Weil Menschen hier nur selten willkommen geheißen werden. Auch wenn Aragorn und Arwen das Verhältnis zwischen den Völkern gestärkt haben, indem sie sich ewige Liebe schworen, herrscht noch immer Misstrauen gegenüber den verschieden Völkern.", erklärte der Elb bereitwillig, jedoch schweifte sein Blick nicht zu ihr ab sondern beobachtete die Bewegungen des Waldes genau. Ein Rascheln im Gebüsch ließ ihn auffahren und noch aufmerksamer umherspähen. Auch Gilelthil sah sich aufgescheucht um, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen, außer einen Falken, der auf dem unteren Ast eines Baumes hockte.

„Was sucht ein Falke im Goldenen Wald?", murmelte Legolas nachdenklich, denn auch er hatte den Vogel entdeckt. Dieser musterte sie aufmerksam und feindselig durch seine hellen, scharfen Augen. Gilelthil zuckte mit den Schultern, als sie an ihm vorbeiritt.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten die Herrin Galadriel wieder zu Gesicht zu bekommen!", frohlockte Gimli und hubbelte immer mehr auf seinem Sattel hin und her.

„Wer weiß, wie sie sich verändert hat.", murmelte er gespannt. Die Vorfreude war ihm anzusehen. Doch Gilelthil verpasste ihm wieder einmal einen Dämpfer.

„Elben altern nicht. Zumindest rein äußerlich wird sich die Herrin nicht verändert haben.", erklärte sie stolz und sah dem Zwerg herausfordernd in die Augen. Gimli wusste daraufhin nichts zu erwidern. Dafür half ihm Liara aus der Patsche.

„Ach was! Eure Faltencreme ist auch irgendwann einmal alle.", warf sie ein. Der Gedanke an Unsterblichkeit war ihr unheimlich und irreal. Synchron schnappten beide Elben nach Luft und Gimli griente. Doch noch ehe auch nur ein Wort fallen konnte, brachte Legolas sein Pferd zum Stehen. Ruhig sah er sich um und erhob dann seine königliche Stimme.

„Wächter Loriens! Banget nicht eurer Sicherheit, denn hier steht der Prinz Legolas aus dem Düsterwald. Mit ihm reisen Gilelthil, die Elbe, Gimli Gloinssohn, einer der Gefährten und Liara, ein Mensch. Zögert nicht länger und zeigt euch." Seine Stimme klang wie eh und je melodisch und zart. Jedoch hatte sie etwas befehlendes an sich. Kurze Zeit herrschte Stille im Wald doch dann standen plötzlich 3 Elben vor ihnen, die sich verbeugten und den Prinzen ehrwürdig begrüßten.

„Seid willkommen Legolas. Man berichtete uns von eurem Verschwinden, doch wie ich sehe, seid ihr Wohlauf. Und auch euch Gimli, heiße ich herzlich willkommen im Goldenen Wald.", richtete der kleinste der 3 Elben das Wort an die 4 Ankömmlinge. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Legolas' Gesicht aus und er sprang vom Pferd. Leichtfüßig landete er im Gras und schritt auf den ebenfalls blonden Elben zu.

„Aber, aber Glorfindel! Wie sprichst du zu einem Freund?", fragte er neckisch und reichte dem anderen beide Hände, der sie freudig ergriff und drückte.

„Es ist meine Aufgabe Gäste und Fremde so willkommen zu heißen. Doch nun ist auch diese Pflicht erfüllt und ich kann dich als mein Freund in die Arme schließen." Glücklich umarmte er den jungen Prinzen, der ihn ebenfalls fest an sich drückte.

„Sieh sich einer diese Elben an.", brummte Gimli mürrisch.

„Die können sich auch nicht entscheiden zwischen Männlein oder Weiblein! Umarmen eben den, der ihnen gerade passt. Ich sage euch, bei den Zwergen läuft das nicht so unsittlich ab. Da gibt es Zucht und Ordnung!"

„Du meinst...alle Elben sind Bi?", fragte Liara schockiert und starrte wieder zu Legolas hinüber. Wenn das wahr war...

„Was weiß ich denn? Jedenfalls müssen sie jeden umarmen den sie kennen und der ihnen gerade in die Quere kommt. Und bei guten Bekannten heißt es Küsschen hier, Küsschen da...", brummelte der Zwerg. Doch nun schmunzelte das Mädchen nur. Die Elben glichen den Menschen bei ihr zu Hause. Bei ihnen war es ebenfalls Sitte gute Bekannte zu umarmen.

Als Legolas auch noch die anderen 2 Elben begrüßt hatte, wandte er sich wieder seinem Freund zu, der die Mitreisenden aufmerksam musterte. Vor allem Gilelthil gebührte die meiste Aufmerksamkeit. Ihr kurzes Haar und die spitzen Ohren irritierten ihn ein wenig. Noch nie hatte er eine solche Haartracht bei einem Angehörigen der elbischen Rasse gesehen. In seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht. Und dann war sie auch noch eine Frau. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich von ihr ab, die seinen Blick kühl erwiderte.

„Legolas du musst wissen, dein Vater ist in größter Sorge. Er ritt von Düsterwald hierher, nur um die Herrin um Rat zu bitten.", eröffnete Glorfindel dem Düsterwäldischen die Neuigkeit. Dieser horchte sofort auf.

„Mein Vater ist hier? Er sucht nach mir?", fragte er aufgebracht. Glorfindel nickte.

„Ritt er allein?", fragte der Elb nochmals besorgt. Der andere räusperte sich hörbar und ein Grinsen wollte seine Lippen überfallen.

„Nein. Seine Wachen begleiteten ihn. Und unter ihnen ritt noch jemand..." Nun musste er sich schon auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht los zu lachen, als er seinem Freund berichtete, wer den König sonst noch begleitete. Auch Legolas schien nun zu verstehen, wen Glorfindel meinte und so grinste er ebenfalls.

„Du meinst doch nicht.... Indûrin hat sich wirklich wieder in den Goldenen Wald getraut?", platzte es aus dem Prinzen heraus. Glorfindel nickte zustimmend und wie auf Kommando lachten beide Elben los unter den verständnislosen Blicken der 4 anderen.

„Und Haldir?", fragte der Prinz. Seine Stimme klang besorgt jedoch keineswegs minder erheitert.

„Ich traf Indûrin nur in der Empfangshalle an. Da war Haldir noch nicht bei ihnen.", antwortete der Blonde. 

„Waaaaaas!? Indûrin ist in Schlotlorien?", rief Liara aufgebracht. Den elbischen Namen des Waldes hatte sie unabsichtlich falsch ausgesprochen.

„Es heißt Lothlorien!", brummte Gimli beleidigt. Alles was der Herrin gehörte, liebte er. Und wer die Herrin oder ihren Besitz beleidigte, stimmte den Zwerg unwillig und mürrisch.

Legolas drehte sich grinsend zu dem jungen Mädchen um und lachte wieder.

„Ja, Indûrin! Er ist vor kurzem hier eingetroffen.", berichtete er. Das Mädchen strahlte.

„Das ist ja prima! Da sehe ich ihn endlich einmal wieder!! Ich habe ihn schon so vermisst. Wie es ihm wohl geht?" Gilelthil horchte überrascht auf und drängte sofort ihr Pferd Richtung Liara die glücklich in die Gegend strahlte.

„Ich denke du liebst Legolas?", zischte sie leise, woraufhin das Mädchen glühend rote Ohren bekam. Sie sah zu Legolas, der sie aufmerksam musterte. Sicher hatte er es gehört. Sein Gehör war um einiges besser als das der Menschen und sein Blick verriet, dass er geradezu eine Antwort erwartete, doch sie empfand es zu früh und unpassend es ihn wissen zu lassen und so wandte sie den Kopf ab und schwieg. Sie sah nicht, wie er sich traurig abwandte und sich wieder Glorfindel widmete.

„Lass uns aufbrechen. Wir sind müde und unsere Reise war hart und Kräfte zehrend. Wir verlangen nach Ruhe und gutem Essen." Der lorische Elb nickte zustimmend und bedeute den Gefährten, ihm zu folgen.

~*~

Eine wunderschön verzierte Tür wurde achtlos aufgeworfen und eine Hand deute ins Innere des gut ausgestatteten Raumes. Ein Kopf folgte ihr durch die Tür und betrachtete sich das Ganze. Langes, schwarzes Haar umrahmte das Gesicht. Doch plötzlich stolperte der Elb mit den spitzen Öhrchen nach vorn. Es fiel ihm schwer, das Gleichgewicht zu behalten, doch schaffte er es irgendwie, ehe auch Haldir das Zimmer betrat. Mit verschränkten Armen und eiserner Miene stand er vor seinem Bruder.

„So! Ich habe dich in dein Zimmer geführt! Reicht dir das oder brauchst du mich noch als Kindermädchen? Ich muss Gureldon nämlich noch sein Gemach zeigen!", knurrte er böse und musterte den älteren Elben scharf. 

„Nein nein nicht nötig.", wehrte Indûrin ab. Es war ihm unbehaglich in der Nähe seines Bruders.

„Gut. Dann achte darauf, dass du mir nicht wieder unter die Augen kommst! Ansonsten töte ich dich mit meinen eigenen Händen!" Somit schritt er auf die Tür zu und wollte gerade gehen, als er sich wieder umdrehte um Indûrin noch etwas zu sagen.

„Amin delotha le[1], Indûrin! Und daran wird sich nichts ändern, egal was du tust!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er Indûrin allein in seinem Zimmer zurück. Doch kaum war er auf dem Flur und unbeobachtet, zückte er seinen Bogen und drehte ihn lange Zeit betrübt zwischen seinen Händen hin und her. Viele Erinnerungen verbanden sich mit dem guten Stück. Seien es gute oder schlechte gewesen, Haldir hing an diesem Bogen, der einzigartig in Mittelerde war. 

Mit einer Hand schlug er wütend gegen die Wände des Ganges, sodass ein stechender Schmerz bis zu seinem Gehirn geleitet wurde. Er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er sich das Wiedersehen mit Indûrin herbeigesehnt hatte. Jedoch, als er dem Bruder gegenüberstand überkam ihn wieder eine Welle des Hasses.

„Kein Wunder, nach dem was er mir angetan hat.", flüsterte er zur Selbstermutigung vor sich hin. Immer wieder klammerte er sich an das Argument, Indûrin zu hassen, weil er in seiner Kindheit schreckliches getan hatte. Er hatte es sich als junger Elb bei den Sternen geschworen dem Schwarzschopf niemals zu vergeben und daran hielt er eisern fest.

Die Erinnerungen zurückdrängend, steckte er den Bogen wieder weg, straffte die Schultern und schritt von dannen, um seinen Aufgaben als Hauptmann nachzukommen. 

~*~

Hastige Schritte konnte kein Ohr vernehmen und doch eilte ein Kurier die schön geschwungenen Gänge des Schlosses entlang bis hin zum Arbeitszimmer seines Königspaares. Immer wieder kam er an prunkvollen Schnitzereien und himmlischen Gemäldedarstellungen vorüber, denen er jedoch nicht einmal die geringste Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Jede Verzierung, jede Pflanze, alles war ihm über die Jahrtausende vertraut geworden, sodass er nur die Augen schließen musste, um die genauen Details vor sich zu sehen. Kurz vor einer mächtigen Holztür blieb er verschnaufend stehen, ehe er kräftig dagegen klopfte. Ein ‚Tretet ein', veranlasste ihn dazu, die Tür zu öffnen. Kaum hatte er das getan, sah er sich drei königlichen Antlitzen gegenüber. Das Licht der Sonne fiel leicht schräg in das Gemach mit runden Wänden ein und brach sich in einem kleinen Wasserbecken in der Mitte des Raumes, in denen junge Seerosen gediehen. Die Herrin Galadriel liebte die Natur über alles und selbst ein Teich im eigenen Zimmer war ihr nicht zu viel Aufwand. Zudem zierten die meisten Wände des lorischen Schlosses wunderschöne Gewächse, exotischer Pflanzen, die so manchen atemberaubenden Duft fabrizierten.

„Meine ehrwürdigen Hoheiten! Es gedachte mir nicht euch zu stören, doch habe ich wichtige Kunde für euch! Der Prinz Legolas aus Düsterwald ist auf dem Weg hierher!" 

Ein Stuhl ratzte über den Holzboden, als diese Worte ausgesprochen waren und Thranduil stand mit zittrigen Beinen auf. Sein Gesicht war eingefallen, denn alle Anspannung der Tage wich der Erleichterung.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass es Legolas ist?", rief er aufgebracht. Der Kurier nickte.

„Ich muss zu ihm!", rief der Vater des Prinzen hastig und sah sich nach Galadriel und Celeborn um, die ihn aufmunternd anlächelten.

„Wir reiten ihm mit euch entgegen.", antwortete die Herrin des Waldes hoheitsvoll. Thranduil nickte zustimmend und dankbar. Wie sehr freute er sich auf das Wiedersehen mit seinem einzigen Sohn.

„Ist mit ihm noch jemand gereist?", wandte sie sich wieder an den elbischen Kurier. Dieser nickte wieder eifrig.

„Jawohl, Hoheit. Eine Elbin, ein Zwerg, bei dem es sich um einen der Gefährten handelt und ein Menschenmädchen.", berichtete er knapp. Galadriel nickte dankend und kurz darauf rauschten alle drei Elben an dem Boten vorbei aus dem Zimmer. Tief atmete der Kurier den herrlichen Duft seiner Königin ein. Es war immer wieder ein Geschenk, ihr nahe sein zu dürfen.

„Wo ist Haldir?", fragte die Herrscherin im Vorbeigehen eine Grenzwache. Dieser deutete einen Weg entlang, der in Richtung einer Lichtung verlief.

„Gerade eben sah ich ihn dort entlang eilen. Er schien nicht sehr glücklich.", antwortete der Wächter, woraufhin Galadriel abwinkte.

„Lasst euch nicht davon irritieren. Sein Bruder ist zurückgekehrt. Aber nun geht und bringt ihm die Botschaft, Legolas sei an der Ostgrenze des Waldes entdeckt worden! Sicher wird er ihm entgegen reiten wollen." Sofort eilte der junge Elb davon, um seinen Hauptmann zu suchen.

„Und ihr unterrichtet Indûrin. Auch er ist ein Freund des Prinzen und wird erleichtert sein, ihn wohlauf zu wissen.", wandte sich nun Celeborn an eine hübsche Dienerin, die kurz darauf auch schon davon eilte.

„Ich frage mich, wie das Mädchen in seine Begleitung kommt! Denn wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist es Liara, die wir mit Indûrin gen Mina Tirith entsandten. Doch auch sie verschwand auf einmal. Dieser kleine Lauseelb! Wenn er mit dem Kind durchgebrannt ist dann....", fluchte Thranduil. Allein der Gedanke daran, Legolas könnte ein Verhältnis mit einem Menschen haben, stimmte ihn tobend, doch das er dafür einfach so verschwand wollte er nicht wahrhaben. Jedoch redete ihm Galadriel ins Gewissen.

„König Thranduil. Ihr dürft keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Vielleicht trafen sie sich zufällig. Wir werden es erfahren, wenn wir sie sehen. Aber verurteilt euren Sohn nicht schon zuvor." Der Elbenkönig nickte geschlagen und folgte den beiden anderen zu den Stallungen, an denen sie auch Indûrin antrafen. Schwer keuchend stand er vor ihnen.

„Ich hörte, Legolas sei gesichtet worden und ich sollte mich bei den Stallungen einfinden.", keuchte er hervor. Offensichtlich war er so schnell gerannt, wie es ihm möglich gewesen war, um pünktlich zu sein.

„Der will doch nicht etwa auch mit uns reiten!", ertönte plötzlich eine aufgebrachte Stimme und alle wandten sich nach Haldir um, der mit dem Finger auf seinen Bruder deutete.

„Entschuldige Haldir, aber Legolas ist auch mein Freund!", beschwerte sich Indûrin und sah den Bruder herausfordernd an. Haldirs Stirnader pochte gefährlich und doch hatte er sich unter Kontrolle. Er wollte nicht schon wieder einen Streit vor Galadriel vom Zaun brechen.

„Ich frage mich sowieso, warum er sich mit solchem Abschaum wie dir abgibt!", zischte er. Diesen Kommentar hatte er sich nicht verkneifen können.

„Haldir! Nehmt euer Pferd und sitzt auf. Ich dulde keinen Streit in meiner Gegenwart.", schritt Galadriel erneut ein. Daraufhin verbiss Indûrin sich seinen Kommentar, den er auf der Zunge hatte und wandte sich seinem Pferd zu. Es hatte nur kurz die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich zu erholen. Ebenso erging es auch Fergil, dem Pferd des Königs. Als dieser Hand an seines Pferdes Zügel legen wollte, hinderte ihn jedoch Celeborn daran.

„Euer Pferd ist der Erschöpfung nahe. Ein erneuter Eilritt könnte seine vollständige Erlahmung bedeuten. Ich gebe euch und Indûrin eines von den meinen. Sucht euch eines aus." Thranduil lächelte dankbar und flüsterte Fergil noch etwas auf elbisch zu, ehe er sich auf den Rücken eines anderen schwang. Indûrin tat es ihm gleich und nach ihnen Haldir, Celeborn und als letzte Galadriel. 

~*~

Das gemächliche Hufgeklapper der Pferde vermischte sich monoton mit den reizvollen Stimmen der Vögel, die den Wald noch viel freundlicher gestalteten. Ein tiefer Atemzug verriet dem gelähmten Mädchen ebenfalls, dass selbst die Luft keinerlei Verschmutzungen aufwies. Nicht einmal Staub kitzelte in ihrer Nase. Die gleichmäßigen Bewegungen ihres Reittieres glichen einer Wiege, die das Baby in den Schlaf schaukeln sollte. Und dennoch fühlte sich Liara hellwach. Sie hatte das Gefühl, etwas wichtiges zu verpassen, sollte sie wirklich einschlafen.

„Was gibt es neues, Glorfindel? Trägt Haldir den Bogen noch immer, oder hat er sich endlich davon getrennt?", fragte Legolas belustigt und grinste dem Elben ins Gesicht, der sich auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes nach dem Prinzen umwandte.

„Legst du je etwas ab, das du lieb gewonnen hast?", ertönte die Gegenfrage. Daraufhin lachten beide belustigt und auch die anderen beiden Elben stimmten ein. Liara, Gilelthil und Gimli konnten nur verständnislos zusehen und doch interessierte es 2 von ihnen brennend, was an Haldir so lustig war. Vor allem Gimli brannte die Frage auf der Seele, hatte ihn doch ebendieser Elb so schändlich behandelt, als er das erste mal die Wälder der Fürstin betrat. Der Zwerg konnte sich noch genaustens daran erinnern und er wollte keine Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen auch einmal über Haldir lachen zu können. Auch Liara wollte den Grund der allgemeinen Heiterkeit nicht missen und so zupfte sie schüchtern an Legolas' Hemdärmel woraufhin sie auch sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangte.

Sein Blick war belustigt aufgrund des unbekannten Vorfalls mit Haldir und doch erkannte sie jene Wärme in seinen Augen, die er seit kurzer Zeit immer darin hatte, wenn er sie ansah. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie ihm etwas bedeutete?

Indem sie einmal kräftig schluckte, verbannte sie diese Gedanken und mahnte sich zur Vernunft. Schließlich wollte sie ihn etwas ganz anderes fragen.

„Wer ist denn Haldir und was...hat er denn gemacht, dass ihr so über ihn lacht?", fragte sie schüchtern. Ein Zucken ging über Legolas' Lippen doch noch ehe er zur Antwort ansetzen konnte, fiel ihm Gimli ins Wort.

„Haldir ist ein lorischer Elb, der keinerlei Anstand und Gastfreundlichkeit besitzt. Wenn man ihm begegnet, werden einem gleich einmal die Augen und Hände verbunden! Bis auf den hohen Legolas und Aragorn, versteht sich.", machte er seinem Ärger Luft. Liara und der Zwerg zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als sie Legolas' glockenklares Lachen vernahmen. 

„Es amüsiert mich immer wieder, lieber Gimli, wie perfekt dein Gedächtnis doch arbeitet! Du scheinst nichts zu vergessen und bist einem selbst noch nachtragend, wenn mehr als 4 Jahrzehnte die Erde haben altern lassen.", stellte er belustigt fest. Auf seine Worte hin, färbten sich plötzlich die Ohren des Zwerges rot, was Liara amüsiert von der Seite betrachten konnte.

„Besser als alles über sich ergehen lassen, wie das Volk der Elben es nicht besser gelernt hat!", brummte Gimli zurück. Die alte Atmosphäre zwischen ihm und Legolas kehrte allmählich wieder zurück.

„Glaube mir. Haldir vergisst sogar nach 2000 Jahren nicht, Gimli. Unsereins fragt sich, ob er nicht von einem dickköpfigen Zwerg abstammt." Wieder hatte Legolas die Lacher auf seiner Seite.

„Der!? Niemals Legolas! Ein Zwerg besitzt Ehre und Anstand. Doch dieser Elb hat keines von beiden.", wehrte sich Gimli tapfer gegen die Attacken seines Freundes.

„Nun. So müssen diese Worte eine andere Bedeutung bei den Zwergen haben. Vielleicht meinten sie damit ein vorlautes Mundwerk. Aber das muss natürlich nicht an der Bedeutung liegen sondern an der Übersetzung der Sprachen."

„Verfluchtes Spitzohr! Anstand und Ehre sind Fremdwörter in euren angespitzten Lauscherchen! Außerdem, wer hat denn den Mist mit dem Ringkrieg fabriziert?" Gimli und Legolas fühlten sich sichtlich in ihrem Element. Sie schenkten sich nichts. 

„Die Elben sind von Sauron getäuscht worden.", erwiderte Legolas kühl und auch die anderen Elben setzten eine verbissene Miene auf. Gimli hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Wie jetzt? Getäuscht? Ich dachte ihr wäret allen anderen Völkern überlegen.", warf Liara verwirrt ein. Immer hatte Legolas die besonderen Gaben seines Volkes gepriesen und nun sollte durch eben dieses Volk ein Krieg ausgebrochen sein? Sie verstand es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Doch ihr Einwurf blieb in der Luft hängen wie ein Geist über seinem Grabstein.

„Und soll ich dir auch sagen, warum? Weil sie leichtgläubig und unachtsam sind! Jawohl! Das Volk der Zwerge ist ein Volk von Kriegern und Strategen!", setzte der Zwerg immer noch einen drauf. Liara bemerkte, wie sich Legolas' Hand noch fester um das Leder des Zügels spannte. Gimli durfte es nicht zu weit treiben. Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, legte sie eine ihrer zierlichen kleinen Hände sanft auf die des Elben. Sie spürte an ihrem Rücken, wie er überrascht zusammenzuckte und dennoch ließ sie sich nicht beirren sondern lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Gimli konnte nervtötend sein, das war ihr bekannt. Aber Legolas sollte sich nicht aufregen. 

Mit verwundertem Ausdruck blieb der Blick des Prinzen in den Augen des Mädchens hängen. Eine solche Geste hatte er gar nicht erwartet. Doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihre Hand auf der seinen beruhigend auf ihn wirkte und seinen Zorn verrauchen ließ. Welche Macht sie doch nicht schon über seine Gefühle hatte. Als sie ihm dann auch noch aufmunternd zulächelte, formte auch er seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln und nickte ihr zu, ehe er sich abermals an den Freund wandte.

„Und wie erklärst du dir dann das Unglück mit dem Balrog in Moria, wo selbst der König Balin sein Ende fand?", antwortete Legolas ruhig und ein allgemeines Aufatmen der Elben war die Reaktion. Sie wollten dem Zwerg nicht das letzte Wort überlassen. 

„Das hast du nicht umsonst wieder angesprochen, Legolas!", brummte Gimli beleidigt und es erschien Liara als würde er für die nächsten paar Tage kein einziges Wort mehr mit dem Prinzen wechseln.

„Still!", mahnte Glorfindel plötzlich und brachte sein Pferd zum Stehen. Alle anderen Reiter taten es ihm gleich, denn auch die übrigen Elben hatten etwa vernommen. Liara sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen, zuletzt zu Legolas.

„Was haben sie? Hörst du etwas?", fragte sie neugierig und lehnte sich etwas weiter im Sattel vor, um um die Biegung des Weges sehen zu können. Doch auch dies nützte nichts. Es führte nur dazu, dass das Mädchen das Gleichgewicht verlor und vornüber kippte. Doch noch ehe sie zu einem Schrei ansetzen konnte, hatte ein starker Arm sie liebevoll von hinten gepackt und wieder in den Sattel gezogen. Schwer atmend und mit fürchterlichem Herzklopfen lehnte sie sich gegen den Rücken ihres Retters. Unwillkürlich fuhr sie zusammen, als sie seinen heißen Atem sanft an ihrem Ohr spürte. 

„Du musst acht geben. Ein Pferd kann gefährlich sein. Und es wäre eine Schande, wenn du verletzt würdest. Du wirst noch gebraucht.", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, woraufhin sie sofort wieder eine gesunde Röte im Gesicht annahm, die das blasse Erscheinungsbild verscheuchte.

„LEGOLAS Thranduilion!!!!!!", hallte es plötzlich den Weg entlang. Durch den Schreck, der durch den lauten Klang des Rufes seines Namens hervorgerufen wurde, presste der Elbenprinz seine Hacken unwillkürlich ruckartig in die Flanken des Pferdes hinein, worauf es sich erschrocken aufbäumte, seine beiden Reiter abwarf und davon galoppierte. Ehe es sich der Prinz versah, saß er im weichen Gras des Waldweges, das Mädchen in seinen Armen. Er hatte noch im Fall verhindern können, dass er sie unter sich begrub. 

Eilige Schritte näherten sich ihnen und wurden von verwunderten, teilweise resignierenden Blicken verfolgt. Den Kopf hielt Legolas noch gesenkt, so konnte er nur 20 Pferdebeine erkennen und ein Paar, das auf ihn und Liara zugestiefelt kam. Seufzend rieb er sich den Rücken und hob dann den Kopf, als die Beine vor ihm zum Halten kamen. Schon die Stimme, die ihn gerufen hatte, verhieß nichts gutes.

Der Schmerz an ihrem Arm war erträglich und der Sturz noch einmal glimpflich ausgegangen, da Legolas sie im Fallen auf seinen Schoß gezogen hatte, um ihr nicht noch mehr Verletzungen zuzufügen. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie es gekommen war, jedoch hatte die laute Stimme sie zur Genüge erschreckt, dass auch sie vom Rücken des Pferdes fiel. Sie nahm es Legolas auch nicht übel, dass er sie vom Pferd herunter gerissen hatte, sonst wäre sie immer noch auf dem Rücken des aufgebrachten Tieres. Oder nicht. Vielleicht hätte das schöne Ross sie längst abgeworfen. Jedenfalls sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der aufgescheuchte Hengst wieder von einem Elben eingefangen wurde.

Ein Räuspern unter sich ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken auffahren. Das Mädchen wagte gar nicht, den Kopf zu drehen und Legolas unter sich anzusehen. Dennoch musste sie. Doch gleich nachdem sie einen Blick gewagt hatte, errötete sie bis über beide Ohren. Die Stellung, in der sich beide befanden, war mehr als unanständig. Während des Sturzes war ihr Gewand an einem Steigbügel hängen geblieben und hatte nun einen großen Schlitz an der Seite wohin durch man ihren roten BH sehen konnte. Außerdem waren ihre Beine gespreizt und so lag sie mehr oder weniger auf dem Unterleib des Prinzen. Die Brust war leicht gegen die seine gedrückt und sie konnte ohne Probleme in seine wunderschönen blauen Augen sehen. Außerdem spürte sie sein Herz, das heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug. War sie etwa der Grund für seine Aufregung? Aufgrund dieses Gedanken verfiel sie in ein verschmitztes Grinsen, was Legolas sofort erwiderte.

Gleich Legolas vernahm sie die hastigen Schritte, die auf beide Gestürzten zuhielten und hob gleichzeitig mit ihm den Kopf, um sich einem ziemlich wütend dreinblickenden Elbenkönig gegenüber zu sehen.

„Alea[2]... adar[3]...", wisperte Legolas schwerfällig und legte die Hände um Liaras Hüfte, um sie über sich zu heben, damit er aufstehen konnte.

~*~

Lange Zeit ritten die 5 Elben schweigend nebeneinander her. Was zum einen durch das angespannte Lauschen und Reaktion auf jede Bewegung oder auch nur das kleinste Geräusch, zum anderen aber durch die eisige Kälte hervorgerufen wurde, die sich Indûrin und Haldir entgegenbrachten. Den ganzen wunderschönen Weg entlang sprachen sie kein einziges Wort miteinander, noch würdigten sie sich eines Blickes. Außerdem liefen Indûrin die Schweißperlen an der Stirn herab, war Haldir doch nicht für leere Worte bekannt sondern für seine Taten. Und der Todesschwur, den er Indûrin gegeben hatte lastete wie ein schwerer Schatten auf dessen Herz.

So wagte er es auch nicht, seine Meinung kund zu tun, als er etwas gehört hatte, bevor nicht Haldir ein Zeichen merken ließ, dass auch er es vernommen hatte. Er wollte den Zorn des Bruders nicht noch mehr herausfordern.

„Horcht! Ertönet dort nicht die Stimme meines Freundes Legolas?", durchbrach er die eisige Stille. Galadriel und Celeborn wie auch Thranduil atmeten erleichtert ein und aus. Das gefährlichste war vorübergehend überwunden. Alle drei hatten schon befürchtet, Haldir würde wieder einen Streit vom Zaun brechen, wenn er nur den Mund öffnete. Doch zu ihrem Glück war dem nicht so. Dies lag auch teilweise an Indûrins vorrausichtiger, zurückhaltender Art.

„Auch ich höre die Stimmen. Sie gehören einem Elben und einem Zwerg. Es ist nicht zu verkennen.", säuselte Galadriel und ihre Stimme glich dem Rauschen der Blätter, die sich vom Winde streicheln lassen. Unverkennbar schwang das Lachen in ihrer Stimme mit. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie Gimli errötet war, als er sich eine goldene Locke aus ihrem, der Herrin des Waldes, Haar gewünscht hatte. Und wie strahlend hatten seine Augen geleuchtet als sie ihm dies gewährt hatte.

„Dies ist unverkennbar die Stimme meines Sohnes. Eru sei gesegnet! Er ist am Leben!", frohlockte Thranduil und trieb sein Pferd noch etwas schneller an. Der Weg war eben und leicht begehbar, sodass das Tier keinerlei Schwierigkeiten hatte, behände der Biegung nachzugeben, die der Weg vor ihnen tat.

Die Augen des Elbenkönigs von Düsterwald strahlten pure Freude aus. Jedoch war er lange genug König, um sonstige Gefühlsregungen zu unterdrücken und keinem anderen preis zu geben. Schwachpunkte wurden gnadenlos ausgenutzt in seinem hohen Amt und somit durfte man keinen einzigen davon offenbaren. Sein einziger Schwachpunkt waren seine Frau und sein einziger Sohn. Und er schämte sich auch schon, so Hals über Kopf nach Lothlorien aufgebrochen zu sein, wo er Legolas doch sonst nie so behandelt hatte, als würde er ihn lieben. 

Es tat ihm im Innersten leid und so mancher böse oder verletzte Blick seines Sohnes traf ihm tief in das eigene Herz. Doch er war ein Prinz und der Thronfolger Düsterwaldes. Würde er nicht lernen keine Schwäche zu zeigen, würde er später ein grausames Ende finden. Es gab genug Wesen und, wie Thranduil immer wieder mit Entsetzen erfahren musste, genügend Elben, denen es nach Macht dürstete.

_‚Ich hoffe, er ist unverletzt. Oh Eru! Lass ihn keinen Schaden genommen haben!'_, flehte er still in sich hinein. Doch sobald er um die Ecke ritt, traf ihn fast der Blitzschlag. Und sofort verwünschte er sein Gebet, seinem Sohn solle es gut gehen. 

Zorn wallte in dem König auf und die Ader auf seiner Stirn pulsierte eifrig. Da saß er. Sein Sohn! Auf einem fremden Pferd und vor ihm im Sattel das junge fremdartige Mädchen. Und als wäre dies nicht genug, zog sein Sohn sie noch etwas näher zu sich heran und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, worauf sie zu erröten schien.

Indûrin betrachtete die anschwellende Ader mit Unbehagen und bereitete sich auf einen möglichen Wutausbruch vor.

„LEGOLAS Thranduilion!!!", brüllte auf einmal Thranduil neben ihm durch den Wald, sodass die Vögel erschrocken aufflatterten und ihre Ruheplätze verließen. 

Von weitem sah der schwarzhaarige Elb, wie Legolas erschrak und rücklings vom Pferd rutschte. Das Mädchen zog er unglücklicherweise mit sich und beide landeten im Gras. Sicherlich hätte Indûrin gelacht über die Tollpatschigkeit seines Freundes, aber die Miene des Königs ließ ihm den Lacher im Hals stecken bleiben. Er registrierte wie Thranduil sich vom Pferd schwang und mit eilenden Schritten zu den Gestürzten hastete, die zugegebener Maßen nicht sehr anständig im Gras lagen. 

Mit einem gekonnten Satz war Thranduil vom Pferd und hastete, soweit es noch einem König würdig war, Richtung der im Gras Liegenden. Nun konnte sich Indûrin ein breites Grinsen erlauben, außerhalb der Sichtweite des Königs. Doch auch das erhielt kurzerhand einen Dämpfer, indem ihm jemand mit hartem Holz einen Schlag auf den Kopf versetzte. Stöhnend und sich die geschundene Stelle reibend sah er sich nach Haldir um, der wütend zu ihm herüberblickte.

„Grins nicht so doof, du dämlicher Elb! Es gibt keinen Anlass in dieser Situation zu lachen! Aber du hattest ja schon immer einen Galgenhumor! Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.", wies sein Bruder ihn zurecht. Der geschlagene Elb hatte schon einen bissigen Kommentar auf den Lippen, verbiss sich diesen jedoch als sein Blick abermals zu Legolas und Liara wanderte, vor denen sich nun sein König großspurig aufgebaut hatte. 

Fürwahr. Haldir hatte recht behalten. Dies war nicht zum Lachen. Auch wenn es in einem der ersten Momente so ausgesehen hatte, war es alles andere als das. Indûrin riss die Augen noch etwas weiter auf als zuvor. Die Stellung, in der Liara auf Legolas lag, hatte etwas beunruhigendes. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es störte den schwarzhaarigen Elben einfach. Wohl lag es daran, dass es keinem von beiden etwas auszumachen schien, denn sie grinsten sich schelmisch an. Zorn und Wut stiegen in Haldirs Bruder auf. Hatte ihm Legolas nicht versichert er interessierte sich nicht für das Mädchen? Wie also kam sie dann in seine Begleitung? Hatten sie das vereinbart? In jener Nacht auf der Wiese?

Sein Herz verkrampfte sich noch einmal mehr als er mit ansah, wie Legolas das Mädchen sanft an der Hüfte packte, als wäre es etwas selbstverständliches, und sie über sich hob. Mit ihr in den Armen stand er dann auf und blickte seinem Vater ins Gesicht. Er senkte nicht schüchtern und ergeben den Kopf, wie er es sonst immer getan hatte, sondern sah Thranduil ruhig und ausgeglichen an. Liara in seinen Armen hatte einen unschuldigen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Thranduils Stimme drang auch in der Entfernung noch laut an Indûrins Ohr, sodass er jedes einzelne Wort verstehen konnte. Einerseits durch sein, von Natur aus überdurchschnittlich gutes Gehör, andererseits brüllte Thranduil so laut, dass nicht einmal ein schwerhöriger Mensch ihn hätte ignorieren können. Dennoch ergaben die Worte in seinen angespitzten Ohren keinen rechten Sinn. Ihn interessierte nur das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Wie Legolas das Mädchen in seinen Armen hielt war nun wichtiger als irgendeiner alltäglichen Predigt des Königs zu lauschen.

„Jetzt macht er ihn zur Schnecke.", zischte Indûrin dennoch seinem Nebenmann zu. Doch da er zu seinem Leidwesen wieder einmal vergessen hatte, wer der Angesprochene war, bekam er abermals einen Schlag auf den Kopf mit Haldirs geliebten und gehassten Bogen. 

„Halt die Klappe! Das vernehmen meine Ohren auch selbst!", meckerte er zurück. Langsam setzten sich die Pferde der 4 Personen in Bewegung um neben Glorfindel und den Grenzwachen zu halten.

~*~

„Und ich sage es dir noch einmal, Legolas Thranduilion! Du setzt dieses Mädchen auf der Stelle ab und lässt sie auf ihren eigenen Füßen stehen! Ich dulde keine Unzüchtigkeiten meines Sohnes!" Thranduils Gesichtsfarbe wies die einer überreifen Tomate im Sommer auf, fand Liara. Und wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte sie sich sicher darüber amüsiert.

„Aber Vater! Ich habe dir doch schon erklärt, dass es ein Unfall war.", antwortete sein Sohn etwas entnervt aufgrund der Lautstärke seines Vater. Mit dem König Düsterwalds war wirklich nicht gut Kirschen essen. Dennoch hielt er das Mädchen weiterhin eisern auf seinen Armen.

„Unfall. Unfall!", äffte Thranduil nach und seine Stirnader drohte in Liaras Augen fast zu platzen. Sicher hatte ihm der Anblick, wie beide aufeinander lagen dieses Bild von Legolas und ihr vermittelt. 

„Ich möchte nicht wissen wie viele ‚Unfälle' da schon vonstatten gegangen sind, während du mit diesem Gör durch Mittelerde reistest! Allein! Versteht sich.", polterte er weiterhin. Unabsichtlich war er in Sindarin übergegangen, was Legolas freudig begrüßte, da so Liara nicht viel von dem Gespräch mitbekommen konnte. Da Legolas wie auf Knopfdruck errötete weil nur die Vorstellung allein schon peinlich war und sein Vater genau das ausgesprochen hatte, woran er manchmal zu denken wagte, deutete der König dies als ein Zeichen, dass er richtig lag.

„Mit Verlaub, eure Hoheit, er reiste nicht allein. Meine Wenigkeit und die der jungen Elbe dort drüben begeleiteten beide.", wagte Gimli einzuwerfen. Er hatte 20 Jahre lang die sindarische Sprache der Elben erlernt, um mit zu bekommen, wenn die Elben hinter seinem Rücken wieder einmal auf eben jener Sprache tuschelten. Das konnte er nämlich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Doch das hätte er lieber nicht tun sollen. Denn nun wandte sich Thranduils Zorn gegen den armen Zwerg.

„Ach sieh an. Ein ZWERG! Auf deine Anwesenheit pfeife ich! Zwerge haben nicht mindestens so viel Anstand, wie ihn sogar ein Ork besitzen würde! Ich will gar nicht wissen, was in euren Augen ‚ANSTAND' bedeutet!", brüllte der König nun ihn an. Gimli schwieg daraufhin tiefst verletzt und setzte eine Allwettermiene auf. Entschlossen, sich künftig nicht mehr in Legolas' Probleme einzumischen, zupfte er an den Zügeln seines Pferdes und brummte etwas das verdächtig nach ‚Alter tattriger Meckerelb klang.

„Anstand ist etwas, Thranduil, was du gerade nicht an den Tag legtest." Eine Hand legte sich beschwichtigend auf die Schulter des Tobenden. Sein Zorn wollte aufgrund der Berührung erneut entflammen, doch als er sich umwandte blickte er in die hellen Augen von Celeborn, der ihn in sanftem aber bestimmtem Ton zurechtwies. Ein Rotschleier überzog nun des Königs Wangen, während er sich bewusst wurde, vor wem er sich gerade so aufgeführt hatte. Dieses Benehmen war einem König mehr als unwürdig gewesen. Das sagten ihm auch die verdutzten Mienen Glorfindels und seiner beiden Begleiter. Auch der Zwerg musterte ihn nicht gerade freundlich.

Peinlich berührt räusperte sich der alte Elb und wagte es erst dann wieder vom Boden aufzusehen. Als erstes traf er mit dem Blick seines Sohnes zusammen, der ihn unschuldig musterte. Oh wie scheinheilig er tat! Wenn er ihn das nächste Mal allein erwischte, konnte sein Sohn etwas erleben. Doch nun hieß es erst einmal, sich zu entschuldigen. Daher wandte er sich zuallererst dem höchst beleidigten Zwerg auf dem Pferde zu.

„Meister...Gimli. Verzeiht mir meine...ordinären Worte euch gegenüber. Ich wusste nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht. Dennoch will ich nicht eure Missgunst erlangen. Daher wäre es mir eine Ehre Euch zur Entschädigung ein Festmahl bereiten zu lassen, wenn die Herrin Galadriel es erlaubt." Er warf einen prüfenden Seitenblick auf die Fürstin, die aber nur zustimmend nicken konnte. Auch Gimli bemerkte es aus den Augenwinkeln und frohlockte innerlich. Also hatte sie ihn doch noch nicht vergessen. Er hatte die Gunst der Galadriel und das war Entschädigung genug. Daher brummte er sein Einverständnis dem König gegenüber, was diesen sichtlich zu erleichtern schien.   

Inzwischen hatte Legolas seine ‚Last' wieder auf das Pferd gehoben, das Haldir am Zügel hielt. Liara klammerte ihre Hände fest in die Zügel des Tieres und als Legolas sicher war, sie würde nicht hinunterfallen, wandte er sich Haldir zu.

„Alea Legolas. Sern caitar na i batho en calad en meleth.[4]", begrüßte Haldir seinen Freund. Er hatte sofort den Stand der Lage erfasst. Zu gut kannte er Legolas. Die Elben gingen immer sofort in ein direktes Gespräch über, ohne die Nachfrage wie es dem anderen erginge. Und dennoch wussten beide, dass der jeweils andere glücklich war, den Freund endlich wiederzusehen. Deswegen bedurfte es keiner weiteren Worte. 

„Einer davon ist dein Vater.", flüsterte er mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln, woraufhin Legolas nur zustimmend nicken konnte und dann seinen Freund umarmte, der sich vom Rücken seines Reittieres herabbeugte. Es verwunderte ihn immer wieder, wie schnell Haldir sein Herz zu durchschauen vermochte.

„Alea Haldir mein Freund. Mell anwa caita na batho tan. [5]", sagte er und saß wieder hinter Liara auf. Dann nickte er hinter ihrem Rücken zu ihr hin, was Haldir sofort verstand und beide lachten. Sie hatten aus Vorsicht sehr leise gesprochen. So leise, dass sie selbst sich kaum verstanden hatten.

„Seid Willkommen, Legolas Thranduilion. Ihr habt sicher eine anstrengende Reise hinter euch, die von Gefahren bestückt war. So reitet mit uns und genießt die Ruhe des Heiligen Waldes." Galadriel hatte ihr Pferd in die Nähe von Legolas gelenkt und redete nun auf ihn ein. Ihre Stimme hatte einen gutmütigen Klang. Sie empfand es als ihre Aufgabe den Prinzen an seines Vaters statt gebührend zu begrüßen. Denn sein Vater hatte sich stillschweigend auf sein Pferd geschwungen und vertiefte sich nun mit ihrem Gatten in ein langwieriges Gespräch.

„Der Spiegel offenbarte mir dein Gesicht nicht. Wir waren lange Zeit in Sorge um dein Wohlergehen. Doch nun stehst du vor uns und wir danken Eru, über dich gewacht zu haben." Legolas nickte dankbar. Auch Galadriel hatte mit ihm in der mystischen Sprache kommuniziert, sodass Liara kein Wort verstand.

„Ich versteh nur Bahnhof! Tut mir echt leid Leute.", machte sie ihrer Verwirrung Luft. Gleich darauf hingen alle Augenpaare an ihr. Einschließlich das von Legolas.

„Le quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?[6]", wandte sich nun die hohe Frau ihr zu. Das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Irgendetwas ging von ihr aus, dass Galadriel spannend und unerklärlich empfand. Doch anstatt eine Antwort zu geben glotzte Liara Galadriel aus großen Augen verständnislos an, so, als würde sie überlegen. Geduldig warteten alle auf ihre Antwort. Nach kurzer Zeit jedoch drehte sie den Kopf zu Legolas hoch und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was die Nachthemdtante da eben gefaselt hat?", fragte sie irritiert und hilfesuchend. Sie wusste nicht, dass Galadriel jedes Wort verstand und konnte daher deren säuerliche Miene nicht deuten. Legolas warf der Herrin einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, ehe er dem Mädchen ihre Worte übersetzte.

„Sie hat dich gefragt, ob du elbisch sprichst.", erklärte er ruhig und lächelnd. Indûrin sah es mit Unbehagen. Sobald die Worte übersetzt waren schüttelte Liara vehement den hübschen Kopf, sodass Legolas die Haare ins Gesicht flogen und er sie sanft zur Seite schob um freie Sicht zu haben.

„Nun...", setzte Galadriel nun in der Allgemeinsprache an. Das Gesicht des Mädchens wurde blass. Anscheinend verstand diese Elbe sie doch. Wie peinlich. Warum hatte sie auch nur so scheinheilig getan?

„Erst einmal muss es dir nicht peinlich sein, mich so genannt zu haben.", klärte sie lächelnd auf woraufhin die Umstehenden lachten während Liara bis unter die Haarwurzeln errötete.

„Und dann hätte ich eine Frage an dich." Liara nickte zustimmend.

„Gut." 

Der Wind strich sanft um die Bäume und die Vöglein zwitscherten. Der Tag war warm für Frühlingsverhältnisse. Wunderbar warm. Doch dem Mädchen fröstelte trotzdem als ein etwas kühlerer Hauch durch den Schlitz ihrer Bluse strich. Entsetzt stellte sie das Ausmaß des Risses fest, doch hielt sie den Blickkontakt mit Galadriel aufrecht. Kein Wunder, dass Indûrin ihr auf die Seite starrte. Er wollte es zwar immer verhindern doch unbewusst wanderte sein Blick eben dorthin. Gespannt wartete das Mädchen auf die Frage, die Galadriel ihr stellen würde.

„Was...", begann diese bedächtig und schaute Liara aus glänzenden Augen an.

„Was meintest du mit deinem Ausdruck ‚Ich versteh nur Bahnhof'?" Ein allgemeines Stöhnen war die Reaktion auf diese Frage doch Galadriel schien dies nicht zu stören. Das Mädchen musterte die edle Frau mit verwunderten Augen.

„Also ehm...ein Bahnhof...also das ist ein Gebäude oder Ort, an dem die Züge halten. Also die Endstation für einen Zug." Durch das allgemeine Schweigen, dass auf ihren Ausspruch folgte merkte sie, wie verzwickt die Sache werden würde. Stimmt ja. Züge kannten die hier auch nicht! Seufzend stützte sie den Kopf in die Hand, woraufhin der Riss einen noch weiteren Einblick hinter das Gewand zeigte. Legolas bemerkte dies und zupfte das obere Ende ein wenig nach unten, woraufhin Liara aufschreckte und ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige gab.

„Wofür war das denn?", beschwerte sich der geschundene Elb und hielt aus Reflex eine Hand an die rot werdende Wange. Etwas irritiert und leicht zornig sah er auf das Mädchen herab. Sie hatte den Kopf ihm zugewandt.

„Hör gefälligst auf, mich zu befummeln!", zischte sie und ihre Augen schienen Gift zu sprühen. Legolas verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Schließlich hatte er doch nur ihr Oberteil zurecht gezupft. Aber sie schien es wieder einmal falsch gedeutet zu haben. Doch noch ehe er etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen konnte, war Indûrin direkt neben ihm und funkelte ihn an.

„Alea Legolas! Es freut mich sehr, dich wohlauf zu wissen. Doch denke ich, dass Liara nun bei mir reiten wird.", erklärte Indûrin eisern. Legolas' Augen verengten sich zornig. Was wollte Indûrin nur damit bezwecken? Er hatte Liara nicht ‚befummelt'.

„Alea Indûrin." Der Prinz versuchte gelassen zu bleiben und umarmte den Freund herzlich, was dieser auch erwiderte. 

„Es freut mich, dich im Goldenen Wald anzutreffen. Bitte verzeih mein plötzliches Verschwinden, aber Haradrim machten es mir schwer.", entschuldigte sich der Prinz für sein wochenlanges Fortbleiben. Indûrin nickte.

„Und mir dünkt es, nicht nur Haradrim, lieber Freund." Der königliche Elb wusste nicht genau, was er davon halten sollte, jedoch entschied er sich einfach zu lächeln.

„Indûrin!!!", rief Liara vor ihm plötzlich. Sie hatte es nicht mehr aushalten können noch länger zu schweigen, während sich die Elben unterhielten und so platzte sie einfach den Namen des liebgewonnenen Elben hervor.

„Es freut mich so, dich zu sehen!! Ich habe mich oft gefragt, wie es dir wohl geht! Aber wie ich sehe, blendend.", lachte das Mädchen. Indûrin strahlte zurück.

„Erlaubst du, Legolas? Ich würde auf dem Ritt gerne erfahren, was Indûrin so erlebt hat.", plapperte das Mädchen munter weiter. Die Freude, den netten Elben wieder bei sich zu haben war einfach zu groß, als dass sie nun an Legolas dachte. Ein Stich tat sich durch des Prinzen Herz als er Liara behutsam aus dem Sattel hob und auf das Pferd von Indûrin setzte, der sie sogleich vor sich festhielt. Die Wärme, die ihr Körper sonst vor ihm verbreitet hatte, war schlagartig verschwunden und schon verlangte es Legolas, das Mädchen wieder zurückzuziehen. Doch beherrschte er sich unter den geierhaften Augen seines strengen Vaters und schluckte die Enttäuschung hinunter. War er denn nur ein Übergang gewesen, bis sie Indûrin wieder hatte? Aber was war dann mit dem Kuss, als sie dachte, er schliefe noch? War dies denn auch nur...als Trost für sie? 

Wie in Trance folgte er den anderen, die sich langsam Richtung Hauptstadt in Bewegung setzten. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er Gimli, wie er strahlend wie ein Goldstück die Fürstin begrüßte und sie ihm ein Lachen schenkte, dass den Zwerg bis zum Haaransatz erröten ließ. Er realisierte kaum, wie Haldir sein Pferd zügelte, um schließlich auf gleicher Höhe mit Legolas zu reiten. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war einfach nicht zu deuten, fand der Prinz, als er zu dem etwas Jüngeren aufschaute.

„Ich habe sie nicht befummelt.", murmelte Legolas leise beleidigt vor sich hin. Haldir lachte leise doch dann wurde seine Miene wieder ernst.

„Da hätten wir einen weiteren Stein.", brummte der lorische Hauptmann mit wutverzerrter Miene. Und Legolas musste sogar lächeln, da ihm der Grund für sein Unbehagen bekannt war.

„Es macht mir nichts aus, Haldir. Indûrin ist mein Freund.", erklärte Legolas lächelnd. Doch die eigenen Worte kamen ihm wie die größte Lüge seines Lebens vor.

„Ja! Bis er dich im Schlaf überfällt!", murrte Haldir bitter und betrachtete den Rücken seines älteren Bruders. Auch Legolas richtete nun den Blick auf das vor ihnen hertrottende Pferd. Der lange Schweif tanzte hin und her. Manchmal schlug er gegen die Beine, um die lästigen Fliegen zu verscheuchen. Dann wieder gegen die Flanke, wo er fast Indûrins Bein streifte. Doch sein Blick galt dem Mädchen auf diesem Tier. Wie es schien, unterhielt sie sich prächtig mit dem Schwarzschopf von einem Elben. Und wie sie lachte. Richtig fröhlich und ausgelassen. Wie sie es bei ihm nur ganz selten getan hatte. Lag es an ihm, dass sie so schüchtern in seiner Nähe war?

„Du bist was!?", hörte er Indûrin entsetzt rufen. Sicher hatte sie ihm gerade von ihrer Lähmung berichtet.

„Ja.", sie lachte wieder, als machte ihr dieser Umstand nichts aus. Wenn Legolas noch ein paar Tage zurückdachte, hatte sie ganz anders reagiert. Was für ein Theater das gewesen war.

„Oder ist es dir nicht aufgefallen, dass Legolas immer so freundlich ist und mich trägt?", fragte sie verschmitzt.

„Achso! Daher also seine fremdartige Höflichkeit.", erwiderte der Elb prompt und beide lachten wieder, während Legolas auf seinem Pferd zu kochen begann. Sollten sie sich ruhig auf seine Kosten lustig machen!

„Nein wirklich. Er war sehr nett zu mir in letzter Zeit. Außerdem hat er gesagt, ich würde hier in Lorien Heilung finden. Und ich vertraue ihm.", flüsterte sie leise. Ungeachtet dessen, dass Legolas und die restlichen Elben sie wohl hören konnten. Zum Glück waren es aber nur Haldir, Glorfindel und Legolas selbst, die sich auf das Gespräch konzentrierten. Galadriel ritt an Seiten von Gilelthil und schien sie über ihre Herkunft auszuquetschen. Ein unmögliches Unterfangen, fand Legolas. Denn auch er hatte sie gefragt und viel hatte sie wahrlich nicht preis gegeben. Und Celeborn und sein Vater waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, während die restlichen 2 voran ritten. 

Wärme breitete sich im Herzen des Elben aus und ließ es einen Takt aussetzen. Sie vertraute ihm? Welch wunderbares Gefühl es zu wissen. Sein Blick verklärte sich und er fühlte ein übermächtiges Glücksgefühl in sich aufsteigen. Doch ein Rippenstoß holte ihn aus Wolke 7.

„Na? Haben unsere Öhrchen da etwas vernommen, was das Herzlein höher schlagen lässt?", neckte Haldir und grinste den anzüglich Prinzen an. Ein amüsiertes Lachen folgte darauf als Legolas doch tatsächlich an den Ohrenspitzen errötete. 

„Oh! Das Prinzlein errötet ja! Auch ein Wunder, das die Welt noch nie gesehen hat.", stichelte der blonde Elb weiter. Legolas versuchte währenddessen, ihn so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren.

„Hmm...Also wenn du mich fragst, schwimmen oder besser ‚reiten' da deine Lorbeeren davon.", stellte Gimli brummend fest und deutete auf Indûrin, der nun Liaras Hüften umfasst hielt. Auch Legolas und Haldir sahen es.

„Dich hat aber keiner gefragt!", zischte Legolas böse. Jetzt fing auch noch der Zwerg mit diesen Andeutungen an. Gimli zuckte nur mit den Achseln. 

„Ist ja nicht mein Problem." Er hatte recht. Es war in der Tat nicht sein Problem, wenn sich der Elb an Liara heranmachte. 

„Hast du ihm eigentlich schon verziehen?", fragte Legolas unvermittelt und deutete wieder auf einen seiner Freunde. Haldir schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. 

„Nie! Nie werde ich ihm das verzeihen.", rief er empört und zwar laut genug, dass es auch sein Bruder hören konnte. Langsam drehte er sich um und starrte Haldir an.

„Können wir das nicht vergessen, Haldir? Kannst du mir nicht endlich verzeihen? Diese Sache ist mehr als 2000 Jahre her.", flehte Indûrin. Sein Ton klang etwas überstrapaziert.

„Ach nein? In Begleitung eines Mädchens werden wir wohl mutiger, Bruder?", bemerkte Haldir zynisch. Nun drehte sich auch Liara um. 

„Was ist denn vorgefallen?", wollte sie neugierig wissen. Doch Haldirs Bruder winkte ab.

„Das ist nicht so wichtig.", wehrte er schnell ab. Die ganze Sache schien ihm peinlich zu sein.

„Ich möchte es aber wissen! Bitte sag's mir!", bettelte sie.

„Ja Indûrin! Erzähl es ihr! Erzähl ihr, was du mir angetan hast! Wie du mich verstümmelt hast!", keifte der Lorische herausfordernd.

„Verstümmelt?", wiederholte der andere ungläubig, dann lachte er los.

„Mein lieber Haldir! Du warst immer schon eitel!", prustete er. Doch sein Lachen verstummte, als Haldir seinen Bogen ergriff und einen angespannten Pfeil auf seinen Bruder richtete.

„Los doch! Erzähl ihr, was es mit diesem Bogen auf sich hat! Erzähl ihr die ganze Wahrheit oder ich bringe dich um.", zischte er. Seine Stimme war kalt und er meinte es wirklich ernst. Das sah auch Indûrin ein.

„Gut...ich erzähle es...", gab dieser klein bei.

~*~ ca. 2000 Jahre zuvor ~*~

„Indûrin! Haldir! Wo seid ihr denn! Los beeilt euch, es gibt essen!", rief eine Elbin laut und vernehmlich, dass es sogar noch 10 Bäume weiter zu hören war. Doch ihr lautes Rufen nützte wie immer nichts und so stand sie, von allen verlassen wieder einmal wartend in der Tür.

„Wo stecken sie nur wieder?", richtete die schöne Elbe das Wort an eine Nachbarin, die neugierig aus dem Fenster schaute. Doch diese zuckte nur nichtswissend mit den Schultern und lächelte.

„Sicher sind sie wieder mit den anderen spielen gegangen. Zur Zeit ist Bogenschießen die neuste Mode. Es ist immer gut, wenn sich künftige Krieger schon frühzeitig mit Pfeil und Bogen vertraut machen.", redete die nette Elbe auf die 2 fache Mutter und Witwe ein. Sie hatte es nicht leicht, 2 Söhne groß zu ziehen. Obwohl sie Unterstützung ihrer Schwester Galadriel erhielt. Ihr Mann, ein hoch angesehener Elb, fiel bei einer der vielen Schlachten um Mittelerde. Die kleinen Elben Haldir und Indûrin waren erst 96 und 305 Jahre gewesen. Und schon damals ahnte die junge Elbe, das sie nie den Vater für ihre Kinder ersetzen konnte. Das alles war nun schon über 200 Jahre her.

„Mama! Hier sind wir! Hast du uns gerufen?" 2 Völlig verdreckt dreinschauende junge Elben winkten ihr aus sicherer Entfernung zu. Sie kannten die Reaktion der Mutter auf schmutzige Wäsche nur zur Genüge. Und sie wurden nicht enttäuscht.

„Wo um Erus Willen habt ihr euch heute schon wieder herumgetrieben!? Ihr seid ja völlig verdreckt und mit Schlamm bespritzt!", schimpfte sie ausgelassen. Beide Brüder ließen die alltägliche Standpauke über sich ergehen, ohne nur ein einziges Mal mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sie beteuerten wie jedes Mal, dies nie wieder zu tun und wurden dann von der Mutter zum Waschen geschickt. Nachdem sie sich auch die Kleider gewechselt hatten, durften sie an den Tisch, wo sie ihnen das Essen auftrug.

„Du-hu Mama?", fragten beide zugleich und lugten vorsichtig hinter ihrem Teller hervor. Zwischen den Zähnen hatten sie jeweils noch ein kleines Stückchen Lembas. 

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte sie amüsiert. Dieser Ton und gleichzeitig dieser Blick hatten nichts gutes zu bedeuten.

„Wir würden gern unsere eigenen Bögen haben.", plapperte Indûrin hervor und kassierte prompt von Haldir eine Kopfnuss.

„Idiot! Ich sollte es ihr doch sagen!", schimpfte er.

„Haldir! Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass du deinen Bruder nicht schlagen sollst!?", wies die Mutter ihren Jüngsten zurecht. Dieser setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Soso. Einen eigenen Bogen wollt ihr haben?", fragte sie liebevoll woraufhin beide eifrig nickten. 

„Das ist in der Tat eine sehr gefährliche Waffe, seid ihr euch darüber im Klaren?", fragte sie forschend und zog eine Augenbraue hoch um ihren Jüngsten eingehend zu mustern. Sicher hatte Indûrin ihn dazu überredet die Mama darum zu bitten, denn Haldir war eigentlich noch etwas jung für solche Späße.

„Bitte Mami!!", flehte Haldir mit einem Blick mit Indûrin um die Wette, dem keine Mutter widerstehen konnte. Seufzend gab sie klein bei und gab den Knirpsen ihre Zustimmung, woraufhin die beiden Söhne jubelnd und jauchzend aufsprangen, um um den Tisch herum zu tanzen, bis es der Mutter zu viel wurde.

„Nun aber raus hier mit euch!", lachte sie heiter. Die Freude ihrer Kinder steckte auch sie an.

„Das müssen wir gleich Legolas erzählen!", jauchzte Indûrin. Seine Mutter schaute ihn ziemlich verwundert an.

„Was sagst du da? Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes verweilt mit seinem Vater im Goldenen Wald?", fragte sie erstaunt. Wieder nickten ihre Söhne glücklich.

„Aber damit ihr eins wisst. Die Bogen müsst ihr selbst anfertigen! Mit allem drum und dran.", mahnte die Mutter noch einmal, bevor die Kinder außer Sichtweite waren. Dann ging sie zurück ins Haus.

~*~

Ein junger blonder Elb, etwa im Alter von 1000 Jahren, saß allein am Rande einer Wiese und schien auf etwas oder jemanden zu warten. Er hielt eine Blume in der Hand, deren blaue Blütenblätter im Licht der Sonne noch eine intensivere Farbe erhielten. Verträumt sah er sie an. 

„He! Legolas! Wir haben Mama überredet! Wir dürfen uns einen eigenen Bogen anfertigen!" Indûrin kam angehetzt und hinter ihm der kleine Haldir.

„Renn doch mal nicht so schnell Indûrin! Ich komm ja gar nicht nach.", schimpfte der Kleine wie ein Rohrspecht, woraufhin sich der Bruder nur umdrehte und ihm die Zunge herausstreckte. Dann lief er weiter zu Legolas, der ihn lachend empfing. Die Blume hatte er vorher schnell zurück ins Gras gelegt.

„Das ist doch klasse! Na los erhebt euch! Dann werde ich euch gleich mal in die Bogenbaukunst einweisen.", erklärte der junge Prinz mit stolzgeschwellter Brust. Er war nicht einmal größer als 1 Meter und 40 cm, dennoch kam er sich wichtig vor als Prinz. Indûrin und der schnaufende Haldir strahlten um die Wette, als er ihnen diese Neuigkeit verkündete. Sie hatten Legolas immer mächtig beneidet, weil er schon längere Zeit einen Bogen besaß. Zum einen war er älter als die kleinen Brüder zum anderen war er ein Prinz und musste somit früh den Umgang mit Waffen erlernen.

Schon stolzierte er voraus, die Kleinen dicht hinter ihm. Obwohl er sich des öfteren sehr wichtig nahm, wohnte doch in seinem kleinen Herzen Großmut und viel Liebe, Freundschaft und Gerechtigkeit. Es kam ihm nicht einmal annährend in den Sinn, die Brüder herumzukommandieren. Entweder sie folgten ihm, oder sie gingen ihrer eigenen Wege. Damit hatte er keinerlei Probleme. Doch Haldir und Indûrin unter sich fochten immer wieder einen kleinen geschwisterlichen Machtkampf aus, um den anderen bevormunden zu dürfen. Legolas saß dann immer abseits und betrachtete es schmunzelnd. Einmischen durfte er sich nicht, denn dann richtete sich der Zorn der beiden gegen ihn. Die blauen Flecken an seinem Unterarm zeugten vor einem nicht allzu lang entfernten Streitereignis. 

Vor einem besonders großen Mallornbaum machte er halt und wartete auf die Brüder. Es war nicht schwer, sie kommen zu hören. Ihre Schritte waren noch ziemlich unsicher im Gegensatz zu den seinen und deshalb knackte hier und da mal ein Zweiglein unter ihren scheuen Schritten. Aber sie würden es noch lernen, schließlich war er 500 Jahre älter als Indûrin.

Als die beiden ihn erreicht hatten (auf dem Weg hatten sie sich gegenseitig Fallen und Finten gelegt, damit der eine vor dem anderen ankam, was schlussendlich dahin führte, dass beide zugleich bei Legolas ankamen) deutete er ernst nach oben in die Krone des Baumes.

„Seht ihr? Dort muss man hinauf klettern. In den Kronen befinden sich die besten Zweige, die man für ein Bogengestell verwenden kann. Nicht zu biegsam und auch nicht zu steif. Eben gerade recht. Eine Legende besagt, dass jeder Elbenjunge allein hinauf klettern muss, um seinen Ast zu finden, der am besten zu ihm passt.", erklärte Legolas, stolz über sein immenses Wissen. Sein Vater hatte ihm diese Worte eingetrichtert. Das Material für seine Waffen musste jeder Krieger allein wählen, damit es auch gut in der Hand lag. Die beiden kleineren hörten nur staunend, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und mit großen Augen zu.

„Und woran erkennt man den Ast?", fragte Haldir sogleich, doch wurde seine Konzentration durch das Flattern eines Schmetterlings abgelenkt. Mit seinen kleinen Fingerchen versuchte er, den Flattermann zu erhaschen. Doch vergeblich. Enttäuscht wandte er sich wieder Legolas zu, der geduldig auf ihn gewartet hatte.

„Du erkennst ihn einfach. Eru zeigt ihn dir.", antwortete Legolas ernsthaft. Die beiden anderen nickten.

„Gut. Wer von euch möchte zuerst hochgehen?", fragte der Sohn des Königs und brach alsbald in schallendes Gelächter aus, als beide äußerst kleinlaut die Köpfe senkten und mit der Schuhspitze ein Loch in den weichen Waldboden zu scharren versuchten. Die Hände hatten sie hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.

„Was ist denn nun los?", fragte er ehrlich verwundert und musterte die Brüder amüsiert. Indûrin hob zuerst den Kopf.

„Na weißt du....unsere Mama sagt, wir dürfen uns nicht dreckig machen.", brachte er schüchtern hervor und wagte es gar nicht, Legolas in die Augen zu sehen. Haldir neben ihm nickte nur. Verblüfft hingen Legolas stahlblaue Augen an Indûrin, bis ein gemeines Grinsen seine Lippen zierte.

„Gebt es zu! Ihr habt einfach Angst davor!", lachte er und deutete mit dem Finger auf den Älteren, der ertappt zusammenzuckte.

„N...nein!", wollte Indûrin sich und den Bruder verteidigen.

„Aber ihr macht euch doch sonst auch dreckig ohne an eure Sachen zu denken.", stichelte Legolas weiter. Der ältere der Brüder hob trotzig den Kopf.

„Wir haben keine Angst!", behauptete er wacker und kletterte auf den Baum. Haldir sah ihm bewundernd nach, als sein Bruder zwischen den Blättern verschwand. Es dauerte nicht allzu lange, da tauchte er auch schon wieder mit dem gewünschten Ast auf, über das gesamte Gesicht strahlend.

„Ich hab ihn!", rief er triumphierend.

„Gut gemacht.", lobte Legolas gnädig und ebenfalls zierte ein Grinsen sein Gesicht. Nun war der kleine Haldir an der Reihe und er machte sich wacker an den Aufstieg. Sein langes Haar behinderte ihn etwas am Klettern, jedoch verschwand er geschwind zwischen den grünen Zweigen.

„Weißt du schon, was für Haar du als Bogensehne verwendest, Indûrin.", fragte Legolas anteilnehmend. 

„Pferdehaar ist gut.", antwortete er prompt. Doch Legolas verneinte dies mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Nein."

„Nein?", fragte Indûrin erstaunt und überrascht nach.

„Es ist nicht schlecht, aber auch nicht das beste. Es gibt eine Legende.", flüsterte der Ältere geheimnisvoll, während er weiterhin stur in die Baumkrone starrte.

„Erzähl mir davon!", forderte er neugierig auf und Legolas tat ihm diesen Gefallen.

„Es heißt, dass ein großer Elbenkrieger einmal einen Bogen besaß, dessen Sehne er aus dem abgeschnittenen Haar seines ärgsten Feindes gefertigt hatte. Man sagt, dass dieser Feind ebenfalls ein Elbenkrieger war. Das lange Haar des Elben hielt den Bogen fantastisch zusammen und brachte genau die Spannung auf, die man benötigte, einen Pfeil mit großer Anstrengung perfekt ins Ziel zu setzen. Doch die Sehne aus Elbenhaar hatte die Eigenschaft, alle Pfeile ins Ziel zu lenken, mochte man auch noch so schlecht zielen. Dieser Bogen zerbrach nie doch der Elbenkrieger segelte in die Unsterblichen Lande und nahm seinen Bogen mit, damit niemand diesen missbrauchen konnte..", schloss Legolas seinen Bericht. Indûrin hatte mit offenem Mund und großen Augen dem Freund gelauscht. Es war unfassbar, was er da eben gehört hatte. Er wollte ebenfalls einen solchen Bogen besitzen und ein berühmter Krieger werden.

„Ich habe auch meinen Ast!", rief Haldir glücklich, als er ein wenig plump auf den Boden sprang, den Ast stolz in den Fäustchen haltend. Indûrin bemerkte nicht mehr wie Legolas seinen Bruder beglückwünschte, er starrte nur auf Haldir und er fasste den unweigerlichen Entschluss sich noch an diesem Tag einen legendären Bogen anzufertigen.

~*~

Ein dunkler Schatten huschte zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Der Himmel war verhangen von Wolken, die Mond und Sterne bedeckten. Etwas blitzte jedoch im Schein einer Fackel auf. Eine Faust ballte sich darum.

Vorsichtig und so lautlos wie es nur Elben und Katzen möglich war, verschwand die Gestalt mal hier und mal dort, um dich scheu umzusehen, dass keiner sie bemerkt hatte. Dann huschte sie weiter von Ecke zu Ecke, von Baum zu Baum. Ein Schrei der Nachteule ließ sie schreckhaft zusammenfahren, da sie sich so sehr konzentriert hatte, dass jedes Geräusch in seinen Ohren einem schrecklichen Lärm gleichkam.

„Dummes Vieh!", murrte der kleine Elb leise. Die Luft zischte zwischen seinen Zähnen, was ihn wiederum zusammenfahren ließ. Die eigene Stimme erschien ihm unheimlich. Mit weichen Knien und klopfenden Herzen, stahl sich der Elb mit den schwarzen langen Haaren bis zu einem Baumhaus vor, dass abseits der Stadt lag.

In diesem Baumhaus, schlief sein Bruder. Er wachte stets bei alltäglichen Geräuschen aufm, die leider auch in der Nacht zu hören waren. In der Nähe ihres Hauses, befand sich seit ewigen Zeiten schon eine Art Kneipe, in die die Elben gerne einkehrten, um neuste Nachrichten auszutauschen. Wollte man etwas Wichtiges erfahren, musste man dorthin gehen und es gab immer eine Geschichte, die die spitzen Öhrchen begeisterte. Auch in dieser Nacht herrschte reges Treiben in der guten Stube.  

Da Haldir nie schlafen konnte wegen der Geräusche, die ihn verängstigten und des lauten Gelächters, wenn wieder über die Zwerge gesprochen wurde, hatte ihm die Mutter ein eigenes kleines Häuschen gebaut, welches er stets zum Schlafen nutzte. 

Lautlos kletterte der junge Indûrin den Stamm empor. Die Treppe, die eigentlich hinaufführte, knarrte zu sehr, als dass man sie unbemerkt überwinden konnte. Ebenso lautlos wie zuvor, stieg er durch das Fenster und stahl sich an das Bett seines kleinen Bruders, der ruhig und friedlich darin schlummerte.

Indûrin streckte zittrig die Arme nach dem Kopf des Jüngeren. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn und eine Stimme in seinem Inneren schrie immer lauter, je näher er seinem Ziel kam, er solle dies auf gar keinen Fall tun. Doch der eiserne Wille und der Wunsch nach einem legendären Bogen ließen ihn die Hände wie automatisch ausstrecken.

Überelbisch schnell fasste er mit den Händen das lange, blonde Haar seines Bruders, während in der anderen das Messer aufblitzte und sie mit einem sauberen Schnitt abtrennte. Erschrocken fuhr Haldir aus dem Schlaf und richtete sich auf. Eben noch erkannte er die Gestalt und das Gelächter seines Bruders, der triumphierend und mit dunkel glitzernden Augen etwas in der Hand schwenkte.

„Ich habe es!!", rief er glücklich. Haldir fuhr sich durch das blonde Haar. Was machte sein Bruder denn hier um diese Zeit? 

„Indûrin? Was machst du hier?", fragte er irritiert, doch dann stutzte er, als seine Finger ins Leere griffen. Dort, wo eigentlich noch Haare sein müssten, war nun nichts mehr. Entsetzt und panisch tastete der Elb seinen Kopf ab. Doch es half nichts. Seine Haare fielen ihm nur noch bis unter die Ohren. Entsetzt starrte er Richtung Indûrin und nun erkannte er auch das Bündel, dass er stolz in der Hand hielt. Es waren seine eigenen Haare!

„In...Indûrin!!!", schluchzte er. Kleine Tränchen bildeten sich in seinen Augen und durch ihren Schleier sah er, wie der Bruder schnell verschwand. Er wollte noch rufen, doch eine unbekannte Macht schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Außerdem übermannte ihn Dunkelheit und eine gähnende Leere.

~*~ Flashback Ende ~*~

Ein lautes Lachen lief den Reisenden voraus und verriet ihre Anwesenheit. Alle Vöglein hörten auf zu singen und glotzten verdutzt unter sich. So viel Krach waren sie nicht gewöhnt. Und das der Lärm auch noch von einem kleinen Zwerg kam, war mehr als verblüffend.

Tatsächlich lachte Gimli aus vollster Kehle und es schien, als wollte er sich nicht wieder so schnell einkriegen. Der Lachkrampf hatte ihn zu sehr gepackt, als dass er Haldirs roten Kopf bemerkt hätte. 

„Soso! Der Hauptmann der lothlorischen Armee mit gekürztem Haar! Gab's noch nicht oft! Muss ja ein Pottschnitt gewesen sein!", grölte er immer wieder. Es bereitete ihm schon Schwierigkeiten, sich auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes zu halten.

„Und Indûrin! Ihr hättet besser Friseur werden sollen anstatt Hauptmann in der königlichen Garde!", krakelte er munter fort. Sofort bekamen Indûrins Ohren eine noch rotere Färbung. Den Brüdern schien es peinlich zu sein und Haldir verfluchte sich in Gedanken, darauf beharrt zu haben, Indûrin sollte die Geschichte erzählen. Doch nun war es nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen und der Zwerg hatte seine Freude, was er nur allzu deutlich zeigte.

„Ich verstehe ehrlich nicht, was so schlimm daran ist, einen Kurzhaarschnitt verpasst zu kriegen.", gestand Liara ehrlich. Jedoch musste sie ihre Worte noch einmal wiederholen, damit auch der letzte es verstand, denn Gimlis Gelächter war mehr als betäubend. 

„Gilelthil hat doch auch kurze Haare. Und es sieht nicht einmal so schlecht aus.", gestand sie lächelnd in Richtung der kleinen Elbe, die sich darauf jedoch nur demonstrativ wegdrehte. Liara seufzte. Diese Elbe meinte es ernst mit der Rivalität.

„Das wundert mich allerdings auch.", gestand Legolas und warf Gil ebenfalls einen Seitenblick zu, woraufhin sie verlegen zu Boden schaute.

„Mit kurzen Haaren, ist bei Elben nämlich nicht zu spaßen.", gestand Legolas, woraufhin sich Liara etwas zur Seite beugte und dann hinter schaute, um ihn sehen zu können.

„Warum denn? Ist es gefährlich?", fragte sie erschrocken und streifte Indûrin mit einem Seitenblick, der nichts gutes verhieß.

„Nun ja gefährlich nicht DIREKT.", mischte sich Haldir ein. Offensichtlich betrachtete er es als seine Pflicht als Betroffener die Begebenheiten zu erläutern.

„Da Elben unsterblich sind, erlangen sie während ihres Lebens große Weisheit und wichtige Erfahrungen. Ich war damals 300 Jahre alt und hatte für mein Alter schon immer einen hohen Wissensstand.", berichtete er ohne angeberisch zu klingen. 

„Unsere gesamten Fähigkeiten, die wir uns angeeignet haben, unser Wissen, lassen wir wachsen. Immer wenn wir etwas mehr geschafft haben, wachsen unsere Haare ein Stück mit.", versuchte er weiter zu erklären. Liara stutzte und sah Haldir aus großen Augen an.

„Wollt ihr damit sagen, euer Wissen wird in den Haaren gespeichert?", rief sie verblüfft doch der Elb schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein. Nicht so, wie du es vielleicht denkst. Jedenfalls...wenn uns die Haare abgeschnitten werden, behalten wir zwar unser Wissen über bestimmte Tätigkeiten, können sie aber nicht mehr ausführen. Ich musste damals neu anfangen. Ich musste alles wieder ‚erlernen' und ich war dem Spott ausgesetzt, den mir andere Elben entgegenbrachten. Und das alles ist INDÛRINS Schuld! Die Schuld der Dummheit meines einzigen, eigenen Bruders!", schrie Haldir und spannte seinen Bogen abermals um ihn gegen Indûrin zu richten. Seine Augen blitzten in einem stürmischen Blau, als er den Bruder musterte. Doch das wurde gar nicht vom Rest registriert. Die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit galt einzig und allein dem Bogen, den Haldir in den Händen hielt. Die Sehne schimmerte golden.

„Willst du damit sagen...", platzte Gimli hervor, als er ihn genauer betrachtete.

„...das diese Sehne deine....?", er ließ die Frage unvollendet, doch Haldir nickte grimmig.

„Ganz recht! Nachdem mein Bruder verbannt wurde, wurden mir die Haare wieder gegeben, die ich dann für meinen Bogen verwendete. Seitdem ich ihn trage habe ich noch nie ein Ziel verfehlt."

„So kann man sein Toupet auch aufbewahren!", spöttelte Liara, doch als sie bemerkte, wie aller Augen wieder einmal verwundert in ihre Richtung schnellten, senkte sie leicht den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache.", grinste sie verlegen. Warum kannte man auch so gebräuchliche Ausdrücke hier nicht!? Es war zum Verrückt werden!

„Das ist gemein! Ich wollte mir den Bogen machen.", beschwerte sich Indûrin leise, doch Haldir hörte es sehr wohl.

„Oh! Du kannst gerne einen haben, mein Lieber!", zischte er zuckersüß. Das machte seinen Bruder stutzig.

„Aber wenn schon, dann mit deinen eigenen!!!", rief Haldir wutentbrannt und gab dem Pferd die Sporen, seine Hand am Griff des verzierten Dolches.

~*~

[Fortsetzung folg!]

[1] Ich hasse dich!

[2] Hallo

[3] Vater 

[4] Hallo/Sei gegrüßt Legolas. Steine liegen auf dem Weg des Lichtes und der Liebe.

[5] Ein echter Schatz liegt jedoch auf jenem Weg.

[6] Sprichst du Elbisch?

Puh...........Das...war....laaaaaaaaaaang *argh* *verzweifelt ist* Ich hoffe, es war ein Überraschungseffekt? ;) Einige haben ja auf eine gemeinsame Elbe getippt, in die sich beide Brüder verschossen haben. Lag auch nahe, wollte ich auch zuerst nehmen, aber durch eine kleine Hilfe, hat mich eine liebe Leserin auf diese Idee gebracht ^.^ *froi* Dafür ist es aber auch ziemlich lang geworden. Schließlich wollte ich euch nicht einfach hinklatschen...Indûrin machte das woraufhin Haldir das machte. :o) Ich hoffe sehr der Teil hat euch gefallen. 

Ach ja. Bitte verzeiht mir mein Elbisch ^^ Ich habs mir zusammengesucht und irgendwo rausgeschrieben :o) Also falls ein Elbischexperte unter euch ist, nehmt es mir nicht übel ja? ^^'

Zu euren Kommentaren:

**@Arviel**: *kräftig auf den rücken klopft* Ich hab dich gewarnt! ;) Vielleicht sollte ich meine Geschichte einstellen, wenn du dir immer vor Begeisterung etwas tust ^.^ *zwinker* Tja! Das sind wohl 2 heikle Fragen. Und ich kann eine davon beantworten. Das mit der Unsterblichkeit ist heikel ich weiß. Aber ich habe bisher schon Hinweise gegeben, die eigentlich zeigen, wie ich es lösen werde. Mehr verrat ich nicht. Ach und noch etwas:

**MEINE STORY WIRD KEINE „UND SIE HEIRATETE DEN PRINZEN; BEKAM SO UND SO VIELE KINDER UND LEBTE GLÜCKLICH BIS AN IHR ENDE." GESCHICHTE. Liara WIRD SICH IRGENDWANN ENTSCHEIDEN MÜSSEN. :o)**

*knuddel* Danköö für dein Kommi und nimm das Risiko ruhig wieder auf dich, mir ein Feedback zu schreiben *sich immer wie ne Irre darüber freut*

**@Málwen**: *schnauf* Der Teil war hoffentlich länger ^^ Aber ich sehe schon...lang genug kann es nicht sein, stimmts? ;) Ich hoffe du musst deine Meinung nicht ändern ^^ Ich strenge mich auch extra an :o)

**@Alina**: *knuddel* Hab mich echt über dein Feedback gefreut ^^ Und über das Lob erst recht :o) Ja du hast recht. Ich habe das Ende des Buches etwas abgeändert, aber das hatte ich glaube ich ganz am Anfang irgendwo mal geschrieben. Ist aber nicht weiter schlimm, wenn du es überlesen hast. Meine Kommentare sind manchmal etwas unübersichtlich ^^'

**@Shana: **Ja ich weiß, was du sagen willst ^^ Und so etwas kommt natürlich auch irgendwann ^^ Aber sie sind ja erstmal am ‚Kennenlernen' sie gleich ins Bett zu schicken wäre etwas voreilig. Außerdem wären das 2. und 3. Mal immer nur Wiederholungen und so kann man sich freuen, wenn's dann wirklich mal passiert ^.^ *hüstel* Ehrlich gesagt wird das bestimmt ganz schön heikel werden, wenn ich so was schreiben muss *sich jetzt schon versteckt* Aber ich verspreche dir, solch eine Szene wird es geben ^^ 

**@meldisil**: *g* Umgebracht hat er keinen *lach* Wie du sehen konntest aber es ist immer schön zu lesen, wie ihr euch Gedanken über den Fortgang macht :o) Das freut mich ungemein ^^ *reknuddel* Stimmt. Ein paar Glückshormone können nie schaden ^^ Und ich brauch zur Zeit echt viel davon *schokolade mampft* 

**@feanen: **Frage nun geklärt, was Indûrin böses angestellt hat? :o) Ich glaube du warst das mit Liaras zu Hause, nicht? ^^ na ja...dort läuft es ungefähr so ab wie bei mir =/ Also schreib ich auch nicht gerne drüber....

**@Tanwehtiel: ***gg* Ich weiß schon, was du mit einfallslos meintest. Aber dein Kommentar war aufbauen und echt lieb von dir ^^

**@Miss_Sixty: **Also wie Indûrin reagieren wird, wenn sich der allgemeine Zustand wieder etwas beruhigt hat, ist hoffentlich schon etwas durchgekommen ^^ Ist eben so ein Typ wie Legolas' Papi ^^

**@Piandoria: **Danke für das Lob *sich so mächtig freut, dass sie auf dem stuhl tanzt* Naja...zappeln lassen und dann ein langer Teil oder nicht zappeln lassen und monoton weiter schreiben regelmäßig eine Seite posten? Das ist hier die Frage ^^ So freut man sich irgendwie viel mehr (Jedenfalls geht es mir so ^^)

**@Himmelslied: ***G* *schokolade schenkt* Das beruhigt die Nerven ^.^ *s* Ja...der Kampf und Legolas hat gerade erst begonnen ^^

**@mystica: **Danke dass du mich auf den Altersfehler aufmerksam gemacht hast ^^ Lieb von dir *knuddel*

**@Atap: **Ich hab beide deiner Wünsche bestmöglich erfüllt *G*

**@Dax: **Papi Thranduilchen ist sehr erfreut, nicht wahr? ;)

**@Sakurajima: ***lach* Das freut mich ^^ Ich fand die Sprachversuche auch niedlich ^.^ hast du dir die Reaktion des Papis so vorgestellt? ;) Seine Freude ist verraucht ^^ *lach* Er ist eben ein Dickkopf :o) Noch ein Schreikrampf? ;) Ich fand den hier echt lieb ^.^

Ein gaaaaaanz liebes Dankeschön an alle, die mir ein Kommi geschrieben haben!!! ^^

Hab euch alle ganz doll lieb 

Ciao Seoko/Sleepy Bird ^^


	17. 16 Von Rache und Eifersucht

~~~~~~o~o~*~o~o~~~~~~~

Das Tor der Dimensionen 

**......~*~......~*~......**

Von Rache und Eifersucht 

~*~

Ein kleiner Mann, der zudem noch gebückt ging, eilte schnellen Schrittes durch die dunklen Gänge. Ihre Wände wurden mit großen Fackeln beleuchtet, doch dieses Licht war kalt und sah man die Lichtquelle zum ersten Male an, würde man nicht den Anschein haben, dass es Feuer war, sondern leuchtenden Eis. So peinlich genau passte sich die Flamme ihrer Umgebung an, sodass sie einen kalten Schimmer erhielt.

Aber das Feuer sah nicht nur kalt aus, es strahlte auch keine Wärme ab. Oder jedenfalls nur so gering, dass es die kühlen Gänge mit dem spärlichen Schein kaum zu erwärmen vermochte.

An einer großen, schweren Tür aus Eisen hielt der Diener an und klopfte selbstbewusst an. Hier draußen in den Gängen war es kalt, doch schien ihm das nicht das Geringste auszumachen. Im Gegensatz, was ihn erwartete, als er die Tür wieder öffnete. Sofort sackte sein Aufbegehren in sich zusammen, als sich das Tor knarrend auftat. Es war nicht die allgemeine Kälte, die auch im Gang herrschte. Etwas unheimliches verlieh ihr einen grausamen Zug, der selbst den Haradrim einschüchterte.  Langsam und vorsichtig schritt er auf das Ende des Saales zu. Bis auf den Thron, der am Ende der Säulenreihe stand, verzierte kein anderes Möbelstück oder gar ein Wandbehang die Leere des Raumes. 

„Was wollt ihr?", klirrte eine noch kältere Stimme in dem ohnehin schon kalten Raum bedrohlich. Zwei Augen leuchteten im Halbdunkel und hinterließen eine Gänsehaut auf dem Rücken des Eingetretenen. Unter fürchterlichen Zitteranfällen kniete er ehrfürchtig vor dem Thron nieder und senkte das Haupt.

„Verzeiht meine Störung, euer Hoheit. Und doch führte mich eine äußerste Wichtigkeit hierher. Ûckhén wartet draußen vor den Toren eures Schlosses und bittet um Einlass. Wie es scheint, hat er wichtige Kunde zu überbringen."

Ein kurzes Schweigen lastete schwer im Raum und schien den Untergebenen förmlich unter sich zu erdrücken. Doch dann erhob der König abermals seine Stimme.

„Lasst ihn herein und führt ihn vor mich, den Versager.", knurrte er und strich liebevoll grausam über die Edelsteine, die den Thron verzierten. Sofort erhob sich der Übermittler und schritt rücklings unter ständigen Verbeugungen zur Tür hinaus.

Draußen vor dem Schloss, auf der Lichtung trat er auf einen Mann zu, der gelangweilt gegen sein Pferd gelehnt war und missmutig einige Stöckchen zwischen den Fingern zerbrach. Ein kleiner Falke hatte sich auf seiner breiten Schulter eingenistet und fixierte den Ankömmling scharf und äußerst genau. Graue Wolken über ihm kündeten baldigen Regen an.

„Der Herr ist gewillt, euch zu empfangen.", säuselte der Bucklige und seine Augen stierten den anderen scheinheilig an. Doch dieser schien ihn gar nicht zu beachten und machte sich gemächlichen, festen Schrittes auf den Weg zu seinem Gebieter.

Als Ûckhén in den Thronsaal trat, überkam ihn ebenfalls diese unheimliche Kälte. Sogar noch mehr, als es bei dem Buckligen der Fall war. Doch der Lossoth wusste, dass es dieser König darauf abgesehen hatte, seine Männer einzuschüchtern, indem er eine angsterregende Aura verbreitete. Innerlich krampfte sich alles vor Angst in dem hoch aufgewachsenen Mann zusammen, dennoch tat er dem Herrscher nicht den Gefallen, wie Espenlaub zu zittern. Er deutete eine kurze Verbeugung an und stand dann aufrecht vor seinem Herren.

„Eure Hoheit! Ich bringe wichtige Kunde... ‚ER' verbat mir und meinen Männern, auch nur die Grenzen Lothloriens in Augenschein zu nehmen, geschweige denn, sich einzumischen. ‚ER' hat die Grenzen Lothloriens überschritten und teilte mir durch diesen Vogel mit.", er deutete auf den Falken auf seiner Schulter ehe er fortfuhr, „dass der Köder ausgeworfen sei und es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre.", berichtete Ûckhén knapp. Der andere zeigte keinerlei Reaktionen.

„Also hat der Prinz des Düsterwaldes die Grenze der Sicherheit erreicht.", knurrte er auf einmal grausam und die Augen blitzten hasserfüllt auf.

„Der Sohn meines ärgsten Feindes ist in Sicherheit! Und mein eigen Fleisch und Blut hat ihn nicht überfallen oder erledigt!? Wie, Ûckhén, ist das möglich! Der Schatten ist nicht dafür bekannt, zu zögern!" Ûckhén senkte ehrfürchtig den Kopf.

„Seine Entscheidung ist auch mir ein großes Rätsel. Doch anscheinend möchte er auf Nummer sich gehen, dass die Elben nichts bemerken. So kommt er vielleicht noch an den König heran."

„Ihr habt zu lange gezögert, Ûckhén! Geht auch nur etwas schief und ihr seid um noch einen Kopf kleiner. Die Orks freuen sich immer über einen Menschenkörper, den sie zerreißen können!" Der Lossoth zuckte angeekelt zusammen und unternahm kurz darauf noch einen Versuch, das Blatt zu wenden.

„Wir wissen schon, wer den Schlüssel bei sich trägt. Es ist das Mädchen, das den Prinzen und den Zwerg befreite.", berichtete er kleinlaut, woraufhin der König wütend aufsprang.

„Und das berichtest du erst jetzt!? Stinkender Lurch! Eigentlich verdientest du, dass ich dich sofort den Tierchen der Orks vorwerfe, damit sie dich bei lebendigem Leib zerfleischen!"

„Haltet ein! Ich flehe euch an. Hört an, was ich weiter berichten kann oh Gebieter!", flehte Ûckhén. Nun zitterte sein Körper vor Angst und Schrecken vor dem grausamen Tod. Ehrfürchtig fiel er auf die Knie.

„Es scheint, der Prinz hat ein Auge auf dieses Mädchen geworfen. Er umsorgt und hütet sie wie seinen eigenen Augapfel. Der Schatten bekommt keine Möglichkeit, sie in seine Finger zu bekommen, denn stets ist Legolas Thranduilion in der Nähe.", führte der unfreiwillige Diener an. Der Herrscher schnaubte wütend, ließ sich aber wieder zurück in seinen Thron fallen. Ein zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck zierte seine Züge.

„Das heißt, wenn wir das Mädchen in unsere Finger bekommen, haben wir auch gleichzeitig den Prinzen, der nichts unversucht lassen wird, sie zu befreien.", schnurrte er selbstgefällig, ehe sein Ausdruck wieder zu Stein erhärtete.

„Bringt mir dieses Mädchen! Entführt sie und werft sie in das finsterste Loch meiner Kerker! Wir werden ja sehen, wie das Prinzlein darauf reagiert. Thranduils einziger Schwachpunkt wird Hals über Kopf aufbrechen, sie zu suchen. Wenn nicht, haben wir sie. Und das genügt vorerst.", selbstgefällig strich er sich bei seinen Worten durch das Haar, welches die Ohren bedeckte. 

„Das kann ich nicht tun.", würgte Ûckhén hervor, woraufhin er Schritte hörte und gleich darauf am Kragen hochgezogen wurde. Verängstig sah er in die grausamen Augen seines Gebieters.

„Denk daran! Dein Leben liegt in meiner Hand! Du hast mir die Treue gechworen.", zischte er bedrohlich. Und noch während seine Augen mordlustig glitzerten, wagte Ûckhén erneut das Wort zu erheben.

„Ja. Nur damals schwor ich euch die Treue, da ihr noch nicht..."

„SCHWEIG!", fuhr ihm der Lord erzürnt über den Mund. Der Diener zuckte schreckhaft zusammen.

„Nie wieder will ich an mein vorheriges Leben erinnert werden! Nie wieder, verstehst du? Und auch du wirst nie wieder dein Leben so führen können! Die Lossoth sind schon längst verdrängt und ausgerottet worden. Du weißt vieles nicht, also schweig!"

Der Betroffene senkte reumütig den Kopf, hielt aber die Augen geöffnet. So konnte er das Muster der Mosaike genau mustern. Es war zwar dunkel, jedoch zeigten sie Wälder. Wunderschön und melancholisch. Nichts schien die Ruhe der Vöglein und anderen Tiere zu stören. Doch lief man weiter Richtung Thron, taten sich die grausamsten Bilder zutage.

„Jawohl.", flüsterte er ergeben und verneigte sich tief.

~*~

Der aufgebrachte, lorische Elb schien nicht zu bremsen zu sein. Wutentbrannt und rachsüchtig stürmte er auf den

älteren Bruder zu, entschlossen auch sein Haar um einige 50 cm zu kürzen. Doch anstatt dem Aufgebrachten auszuweichen, blieb Indûrin nur unbeweglich auf seinem Pferd sitzen und ließ Haldir gelassen auf sich zukommen. Nicht einmal der Ausdruck in seinen Augen veränderte sich.

Liara beobachtete die Szene mit Schrecken und auch Thranduil, Celeborn und Galadriel waren sichtlich schockiert über ob des Handelns des lorischen Grenzwächters und Heerführers. Er machte den Eindruck als wollte er Indûrin nicht nur um ein paar cm seines schwarzen, weichen Haares bringen, sondern zudem noch gleich ein Stückchen seines Kopfes. Die Worte, die er auch in Gegenwart der hohen Herrschaften hervorgebracht hatte, bekräftigten diesen Eindruck noch um Weiten.

Ein Schrei bahnte sich den Weg aus ihrem Mund und durchdrang die Totenstille des Goldenen Waldes. Die Hände krallte Liara fest vor Indûrins Bauch zusammen und presste sich gegen seinen Rücken, als ob sie den Freund unbedingt schützen wollte. [Zwischenzeitlich, während Haldir erzählt hatte, hatte die Gruppe eine kleine Rast eingelegt, nach der Liara sich dann hinter Indûrin wieder aufs Pferd hatte setzen lassen.] Doch das Mädchen fand nicht einmal die Zeit den Mund zu schließen, da schwang Haldir auch schon das Messer gegen den Kopf seines Bruders, der noch immer keinerlei Regung zeigte. Instinktiv schloss Liara die Augen. Sie wollte es nicht sehen. Was war, wenn er daneben traf und tatsächlich Indûrins Kopf fein säuberlich vom Hals abtrennte? Nicht auszudenken. Zudem saßen sie und der betroffene Elb auf einem Pferd. Sie dicht an ihn gepresst. Was, wenn Haldir nun wirklich nicht traf und stattdessen ihr etwas zuleide tat?

Dieser Gedanke schoss auch Legolas durch den Kopf, doch er konnte unmöglich etwas unternehmen. Auch wenn er seinem Pferd nun die Sporen gab, würde er nicht rechtzeitig bei ihr sein können, denn Haldir hatte schon einen gehörigen Vorsprung. Aber eines schwor sich der Prinz mit Gewissheit. Wenn tatsächlich etwas mit dem Mädchen geschehen sollte, würde er Haldir das Leben schwerer machen, als er es in seiner Zeit als „Kurzhaarelb" gehabt hatte.

Alles ging so schnell, dass sie noch immer den Mund leicht geöffnet hielt, als der lorische Waldbewohner plötzlich ein paar Millimeter vor Indûrins Hals innehielt. Der Luftzug des Messer wedelte dem Mädchen in das hübsche Gesicht. Liara presste die Augen noch fester zusammen, sodass es schon fast schmerzte. Diese unheimliche Stille konnte nur bedeuten, dass Haldir erfolgreich gewesen war und an dem Freund Rache geübt hatte.

„Warum weichst du nicht aus, Bruder?", ertönte Haldirs Stimme nun direkt an Liaras Ohr. Erstaunt und äußerst zögerlich blinzelte das Mädchen mit einem Auge, um die Lage zu erkunden. Noch immer saß Indûrin vor ihr. Das lange Haar fiel locker auf seinen Rücken und kitzelte ihre Wangen. Sie hatte noch nie einen Zopf an ihm gesehen, wie Legolas ihn trug. Immer flocht der blonde Elb zwei kleine Zöpfe und fasste sie hinter dem Kopf zusammen um die losen Haare zurück zu halten, da sie immer so lästig ins Gesicht fielen und bei Wind die Sicht einschränkten. Doch Indûrin schien dies nicht zu stören. Ebenso störte es ihn nicht, das eine blitzende Klinge nahe seinem Halse schwebte. Ehrlich gesagt nahm er diese gar nicht richtig wahr. Seine volle Aufmerksamkeit galt der festen Umarmung des verängstigten Mädchens, das hinter ihm saß. Gegen das Herzklopfen in seiner Brust konnte er ebenso wenig unternehmen, wie gegen die scharfe Messerscheide an seiner Halsschlagader.

„Warum schlägst du nicht zu?", fragte er ungeachtet dessen, dass sich Legolas vernehmlich neben ihm räusperte. Der Anblick, den Liara und sein langjähriger Freund boten schien ihm ebenso wenig zu behagen wie Legolas und Liara in Thranduils Augen.

„Verzeiht. Doch erlaube ich mir die Unterbrechung der Brüderfehde, da ein unschuldiges Menschenleben am Rücken meines Freundes klebt.", flötete Legolas bitter, während er den Blick des Schwarzschopfs suchte. Doch dieser tat ihm den Gefallen nicht, den Prinzen anzusehen. Stattdessen starrte er dem jungen Bruder stur in die Augen, was der andere natürlich nicht missen wollte und mit regungsloser Miene das Gesicht des Älteren musterte. Legolas seufzte schwer als er sich vorsichtig auf die Seite seines Pferdes beugte und behutsam die Hände um die Taille der jungen Frau legte, um sie erneut zu sich auf das schon völlig erschöpfte Pferd zu ziehen. Auf die Berührung hin legte das Mädchen die zarten Hände auf die des Elben und klammerte sich schutzsuchend daran fest. Solange sie nicht auf eigenen Beinen stehen konnte, schien es gefährlich zu werden, in einen Streit zwischen Haldir und Indûrin zu geraten. Außerdem tat ihr Legolas' Wärme und Nähe einfach nur gut.

Die Gesichtszüge des Prinzen hellten sich leicht auf, als das Mädchen keinen Widerstand zeigte, sondern sich willig hinüber in seine Arme ziehen ließ. Den Blick richtete sie jedoch auf die nun stumm gewordenen Brüder. Auch als der Blondschopf Liara schon in seinen Armen hielt, dachte er gar nicht daran das Mädchen eventuell noch vor sich hinzusetzen. Er wollte sie nahe bei sich haben. Außerdem beobachtete sie keiner, geschweige denn verirrte sich auch nur ein Blick in ihre Richtung. Alle warteten viel zu gespannt darauf, was folgen würde. So vergrub Legolas die Nase vorsichtig in das blonde Haar, das ihn am Kinn kitzelte. Die Augen hatte er geradeaus gerichtet, auf beide Freunde. Er spürte zwar den bohrenden Blick seines Vaters in der Seite, doch diesen ignorierte er königlich.

„Wir haben nachher noch ein Wörtchen miteinander zu wechseln, Legolas.", durchbrachen Indûrin und Thranduil zur gleichen Zeit die unheimliche Stille. Die Worte waren emotionslos gehalten. Und da sie die Sindarische Sprache benutzten, klang es in Liaras Ohren wie eine sanfte Melodie. 

Obgleich er Legolas meinte, wandte der Freund nicht einen einzigen Moment das Gesicht von seinem Gegenüber ab. Legolas seufzte schwer. Sein Vater und Indûrin waren schon immer ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen wenn es hieß, den Prinzen zu berichtigen oder zu unterweisen. Legolas hatte es sich selbst von Indûrin gefallen lassen, obwohl dieser jünger war als er selbst. 

„Solange es wirklich nur bei einem Wort bleibt.", erwiderte der Prinz matt. Ebenfalls in Sindarin. Liara wandte neugierig den Kopf um und sah dem Elben überrascht in die Augen. Sie hatte kein einziges Wort verstanden. Aber sie wunderte es nicht. Wenn sie absichtlich in ihrer Sprache diskutierten, war es wohl nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt. Typisch. Etwas schmollend zog sie die Unterlippe nach oben und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.

„Und ich hab mal wieder gar nix kapiert von dem ganzen Gespräch! Warum müsst ihr auch immer so geheimnisvoll tun?", beschwerte sie sich nun bei ihrem Festhalter. Ob des beleidigten Gesichtsausdruckes und dem tadelnden Ton in ihrer Stimme, beugte sich Legolas leicht schmunzelnd zu ihr hinunter, bis seine Lippen an ihrem rechten Ohr verweilten. Sein heißer Atmen, der über ihre Haut strich, ließ sie leicht erschaudern und eine nur ihr gegenwärtige Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihren Armen aus.

„Es war nicht für deine Ohren bestimmt. Und das ist gut so.", flüsterte er besänftigend, woraufhin er einen leichten Stoß gegen die unbedeckte Brust bekam. Doch als er abermals in ihr Gesicht sah, lag nicht der erwartete, wütende Ausdruck darauf, sondern ein besorgter Schleier. 

„Gibt es Ärger? Bestimmt.", murmelte sie leise und senkte den Kopf etwas. Dann drehte sie sich wieder Indûrin zu. Der Griff um ihre Taille wurde etwas fester und sie spürte den Herzschlag des geliebten Elben an ihrem Rücken nur zu deutlich.

„Und es ist bestimmt wegen mir. Es ist alles wegen mir. Immer..."Die letzten Worte kamen so leise aus ihrem Mund, dass sie kaum einem seichten Windhauch hätten standhalten können, dennoch vernahmen sie die aufmerksamen Ohren des blonden Prinzen. Trotzdem fragte er nicht weiter, strich nur einmal sanft über den Arm des Mädchens, woraufhin sich sofort eine neue Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut bildete.

„Ich frage dich noch einmal, Bruder. Und erbitte eine Antwort.", durchbrach Indûrin erneut die Stille. Haldirs Augen glänzten einmal kurz auf, wurden dann jedoch wieder stumpf und bedrohlich.

„Wieso hast du nicht zugeschlagen, als du die Gelegenheit hattest? Oder fürchtest du dich deinen eigenen Bruder anzugreifen?", der Ton in des Elben Stimme war leicht genervt und gereizt. Außerdem schwang etwas verhöhnendes darin mit. Im Innersten seines Herzens jedoch hegte er Angst und tiefstes Bedauernd, dass das geschwisterliche Verhältnis sich noch immer nicht entspannt hatte. Jedoch verbarg er diese Gefühle tapfer. Sie hätten Haldir nur weiteren Grund zu einer Auseinandersetzung gegeben. Haldir schlug die Augen ein paar Mal auf und zu. Die schwarzen Wimpern verdeckten die blauen Augen vollständig und gaben ihnen dann die Sicht wieder frei.

„Erinnerst du dich an Amrûn?", ein hämisches Grinsen strich über Haldirs Züge, woraufhin Indûrin sich jedoch nicht bewegte. Er verzog keine Miene des Verstehens. Seine Augen suchten weiterhin den Blick des Kleineren.

„Ich erinnere mich.", erwiderte er knapp und Liara meinte einen kalten Unterton aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Wir sind ein Paar. Seit gut 400 Jahren." Nun wurde das Grinsen breit und ehrlich. Dennoch lag eine Verschlagenheit in Haldirs Gesichtszügen, die sogar einen Unbeteiligten in Wut versetzten konnte. Doch falls es dem Älteren der Brüder so erging, verbarg er es gut und präzise. Eisiges Schweigen herrschte wieder vor, bevor Indûrin sich soweit gesammelt hatte, dass er auch nur einen Satz herausbringen konnte.

„Du... ihr...seid WAS?", brachte er ungläubig hervor. Allmählich legte er die Miene einer Porzellanfigur ab und erschien dem menschlichen Mädchen nun weitaus sympathischer. Haldir stand nur saß nur stumm und grienend auf seinem Pferd. Die innere Zufriedenheit mit sich selbst war ihm anzusehen. Nun hatte er seinem Bruder doch arg zugesetzt, auch ohne Waffen oder Gewalt und es gefiel ihm bei weitem besser als alle anderen Kämpfe. 

Er wusste, dass sein Bruder und er die gleiche Jugendliebe hatten. Haldir war damals noch zu jung gewesen, um zu begreifen warum Indûrin jeden Abend vor dem Fenster des Elbenmädchens Flöte gespielt hatte und warum sein Blick weich und seine Stimme sanft geworden war, wenn er von Amrûn gesprochen hatte. Das Mädchen war ungefähr in Haldirs Alter gewesen, doch Indûrin störte es nie. Immer wenn die Brüder sie zum Spielen abgeholt hatten, galt ihr Lachen immer Indûrin. Doch als der Bruder verbannt worden war, gewann nach und nach Haldir ihr reines, ehrliches Herz für sich. Er hatte sich gezielt diese junge Elbe herausgesucht. Zum einen, da sie als eines der schönsten Geschöpfe Mittelerdes galt, zum anderen um seinem Bruder bei seiner Rückkehr seine persönliche Rache zu demonstrieren.

„Deine Ohren scheinen mit den Jahrtausenden gelitten zu haben. Die Welt wird alt und du mit ihr. Ich sprach davon, Amrûn und ich sein ein Paar.", wiederholte der lorische General zuckersüß, was Indûrin heftig schlucken ließ, um seinem Bruder nicht sogleich an die Gurgel zu gehen. 

„Ich bring dich um!", zischte Indûrin leise, jedoch zerschnitt diese Drohung die klare Luft wie eine Kanonenkugel. Alle Anwesenden hielten für kurze Zeit den Atem an. Der Hass und die Eifersucht in Indûrins Stimme war nicht ü zu überhören gewesen. Unschlüssig sah Galadriel von ihrem Mann, auf Thranduil, die jedoch auch nur verständnislos und völlig unwissend was sie tun sollten, mit den Schultern zuckten.

„Dann sind die Herren ja endlich quitt!", maulte Gimli plötzlich genervt. Die ewige Warterei und dazu noch auf einem Pferd machte ihn maulig und nervös. Außerdem hatte er einen Hunger, der ihn die ernste Situation vergessen ließ.

„Wenn ihr euch jetzt endlich gegenseitig umbringen könntet, damit wir unseren Weg fortsetzen können, wäre ich euch wirklich sehr verbunden! Ich habe nämlich Hunger, wenn es den Herrschaften nichts ausmacht. Und ein hungriger Zwerg ist auch ein trübsinniger Zwerg. Und selbst das mächtigste Bündnis würde nichts daran hindern, das ich früher oder später des Hungerleidens an euren Knochen nagen werde. Haltet mich jetzt ruhig für barbarisch!" Der verletzte Ton angesichts der todernsten Miene des Zwerges ließ Liara laut los lachen. Und auch die anderen stimmten kurzerhand mit ein, nachdem sie äußerst verblüfft die Reaktion auf die Worte Gimlis' abgewartet hatten. Wieder einmal war es dem Zwerg gelungen, die Stimmung zu entspannen, ob absichtlich oder nicht, war Nebensache.

Nachdem sich die Herren und die Herrin wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, trieben sie ihre Pferde sanft voran. Indûrin und Haldir wurden nicht mehr beachtet. Doch auch sie hatten beschlossen ihren Streit bis auf weiteres zu vertagen.

„Gimli Gloinion. Ihr habt euch ein Fest zu euren Ehren wohlweislich verdient.", verkündete Galadriel dem nun völlig baffen Gimli mit einem herzlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der Zwerg errötete sofort, als er sich klar wurde, dass dieses Lächeln der hohen Frau einzig und allein ihm galt.

„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Sie ist verheiratet und das bekanntlich schon seit mehr als 3000 Jahren.", wies Gilelthil den Zwerg sofort zurecht, woraufhin er den Mund wieder zuschnappen ließ und das selige Lächeln verschwand. Stattdessen schielte er äußerst böse zu der jungen kleinen Elbe hinüber, die ihm noch nicht einmal das Gesicht zugewandt hatte. Das kurze Haar umspielte ihre Ohren und sofort kam Gimli ein Konter in den Sinn.

„Wenn es stimmt, was der Hauptmann berichtet hat, frage ich mich, ob du nur so dumm tust, oder das wirklich von deinen Haaren kommt.", gab er schmeichlerisch zurück, worauf er jedoch nur ein schnippisches ‚tze' zu hören bekam. Thranduil beobachtete die Szene innerlich breit grinsend. Was die beiden zu solchen Sticheleien antrieb war zwar wirklich gewöhnlicher Hass doch solange er sich nur so äußerte, war es ziemlich amüsant. Weniger lustig war für ihn jedoch der Anblick seines Sohnes. Zwar hatte er dieses merkwürdige Mädchen nun vor sich auf dem Pferd sitzen, dennoch beunruhigte ihn der vertraute Anblick, den die beiden boten. Stirnrunzelnd ritt er etwas schneller, sodass er schließlich neben dem Pferd des Prinzen im Gleichschritt ritt.

„Gib mir das Mädchen, Legolas. Dein Pferd scheint schon erschöpft zu sein. Kein Wunder nach einer so langen Reise." Abermals wandte der König das Wort in seiner Sprache an den Thronfolger seines Reiches. Er wollte nicht, dass Liara den Eindruck vermittelt bekam, er könnte sie nicht leiden. Nein das war es wohlweislich nicht. Nur machte sich der Elbenherrscher Gedanken um die Zukunft seines Sohnes doch insbesondere um das seines Volkes. Auch wenn Arwen mit dem Gondorischen König vermählt war, so hatte dies doch eine andere Tragweite gehabt. Zum einen hatte Elrond noch 2 weitere Söhne, Elladan und Elrohir, die er zu Thronfolgern ernennen konnte. Er jedoch hatte nur den einen Sohn und dieser sollte der zukünftige König Düsterwalds werden. Wenn er nun die Sterblichkeit annehmen würde, so wie es Arwen tat, hätte sein Reich keinen neuen König und das war gefährlich. Zum anderen würde man eine Vermischung der beiden Rassen nicht billigen, da das Mädchen nicht einmal aus gehobenem Stande kam. Selbst bei einer Elbin wäre das ein Problem gewesen, aber eventuell hätte er es billigen können. Doch Liara war ein Mensch.

„In den 3000 Jahren, die ich lebe, habe ich meinen Vater noch nie mit gespaltener Zunge sprechen hören, so wie es meine Ohren nun vernehmen.", gab Legolas ruhig zur Antwort. Auch er war in die Muttersprache übergegangen. Liara seufzte nur schwer, da wieder einmal eine geheime Unterredung gegen sie stattfand und wandte sich nach Indûrin um, um ein wenig mit ihm zu plaudern. Der gab ihr freundlich und ruhig ein paar Antworten, jedoch lauschte er in Wirklichkeit gespannt dem Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn.

„Achte genau auf die Worte, die du mir gegenüber verlierst, mein Sohn.", erwiderte Thranduil noch immer in ruhigem Ton. Legolas neigte zustimmend den Kopf.

„Warum hat sie kein eigenes Pferd?", versuchte Thranduil noch einmal in die Seele seines Sohnes einzudringen.

„Sie kann ihre Beine nicht mehr bewegen. Ein Sturz, so sagte sie, klemmte einen Nerv ein, der sie daran hindert.", erklärte Legolas leicht säuerlich. Thranduils Miene nahm nun einen besorgten Ausdruck an, der vom Schatten der Blätter noch um einiges mehr besorgt schien.

„Eru sei ihr gnädig und lasse ihre Wunde heilen.", wisperte er hoffnungsvoll in Legolas' Richtung, woraufhin dieser nur knapp seine Zustimmung gab.

„Dennoch mein Sohn rate ich von ihr ab.", gab Thranduil ernst seine Sorgen preis, doch dabei stieß er bei Legolas auf Granit.

„Was hast du gegen sie?", fragte er beinahe böse. Er versuchte vergeblich seine Gefühle zu verbergen.

„Sie ist deiner nicht würdig.", gab der König ehrlich zu, was das Gemüt des Prinzen in Aufruhr brachte. Seine Augen erhielten einen gefährlichen, fast bedrohlichen Glanz, aus denen heraus er seinen Vater anfunkelte.

„Ich habe mich ihr nicht hingegeben, falls du das damit andeuten möchtest, Vater!", fauchte er böse. Liara wandte ob seines aufgebrachten Gemütes den Kopf nach ihm und dem König um. Auch Indûrins Blick lag nun auf Legolas. Doch außer ihnen beiden lauschte keiner den streitenden Worten. Galadriel betrachtete amüsiert Gilelthil und Gimli, die schweigend nebeneinander her ritten, Haldir und Glorfindel unterhielten sich leise und angeregt über etwas. Es ging um Glorfindels dasein. Eigentlich stammte der Elb aus Bruchtal, doch lebte er nun seit mehr als 1 Jahr mit seiner Schwester zusammen in Lorien und diente der Herrin des Lichtes. Bruchtal war ihm zu ruhig geworden. Viele Elben gingen von dort aus nach Westen und kehrten nicht zurück. Die kleine Kolonie am Rande des Gebirges kämpfte um jeden Bewohner. Doch immer mehr verließen nach und nach das vertraute Heim und ließen sich in Lorien, Düsterwald oder an den Grauen Anfurten nieder.

„Dies waren durchaus nicht meine Gedanken, Legolas. Doch wir wissen wirklich nicht das geringste über ihre wahre Herkunft. Außerdem gibt es mir zu denken, dass sie plötzlich verschwand, während doch Indûrin und seine Begleiter nahe bei ihr ritten. Glaube mir, Legolas, dieses Mädchen könnte durchaus gefährlich sein." Auf die Worte des Königs hin, lachte Legolas trocken auf und bedachte Liara eines kurzen Blickes, der sie in der Vermutung bestätigte, die beiden unterhielten sich über sie. Ein unbehagliches Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Ein Gefühl, dass ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ, ein Gefühl, das sie nur allzu gut kannte. Immer wenn in der Schule oder woanders getuschelt wurde und man mehrere Male in ihre Richtung schielte, machte sich dieses Unbehagen in ihr breit. In diesem Augenblick kam ihr der König gar nicht mehr so mächtig vor, wie er vorher den Eindruck hinterlassen hatte, sondern glich eher einem unreifen Schulkind, das gerne über andere herzog.

„Was soll an ihr gefährlich sein, Ada?", fragte der Prinz ungläubig und sah seinem Vater in die Augen.

„Mein Sohn. Selbst ein Elb ist nicht allwissend und die Vergangenheit lehrte uns, Dinge erst genauer zu überprüfen ehe man ihnen traute. Wir Elben wurden zu oft getäuscht." Ein bedrückter Ton begleitete seine Stimme.

„Sie hat mir das LEBEN gerettet! Ihr haben wir es zu verdanken, dass ich nun überhaupt hier sein kann, Vater. Ihr allein! Sie hat ganz allein gegen einen Ork gesiegt, ihn niedergestreckt und uns aus den Kellern des dunklen Schlosses im Walde von Rhûn befreit. Und du redest, als wäre sie eine Hexe oder gar die Tochter Saurons!" Die Worte seines Sohnes ließen Thranduil für kurze Zeit den Atem stocken. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, welch enorme Strapazen die 4 auf ihrer Reise gehabt haben mussten, geschweige denn, wie es Legolas ergangen war. Er war blind gewesen und hatte sich nur darum geschert, was zwischen dem Thronfolger und diesem fremden Mädchen lief. Aber nicht darum, wie sie überhaupt aneinandergeraten sind.

„Wir werden uns nachher noch ausführlich über deine Entführung unterhalten, Legolas. Auch die Herrin wird es interessieren, dass du im Wald hinter dem Meer von Rhûn gefangen gehalten wurdest. Aber nun übergib das Mädchen meiner Obhut. Dein Pferd erlahmt sonst nur.", sprach er besänftigend auf Legolas ein.

„Nein Vater. Sie reitet bei mir mit.", protestierte der Prinz abermals. Indûrin kniff eifersüchtig die Augen zusammen, während Liara ratlos von einem zum anderen hin und her sah. Dabei stellte sie nach näherem Hinsehen fest, dass Legolas und sein Vater sich unheimlich ähnlich sahen. Vor allem als Thranduil ihr direkt in die Augen sah, glaubte sie in die des Prinzen zu blicken. Nur sprach aus denen des Königs eine noch größere Weisheit. Wie alt Legolas' Vater wohl sein mochte? Auch die Gesichtsproportionen glichen sich erstaunlich. Das Vater und Sohn einander so ähnlich sehen könnten, hätte Liara nie vermutet.

„Lady Liara. Ihr reitet den restlichen Weg der Strecke bei mir mit.", ordnete Thranduil knapp an, ohne auf Legolas' Einspruch zu achten, der eher wie ein leises Fluchen klang, obwohl es immer noch in Sindarin gehalten war. Einen forschenden Blick auf den Prinzen werfend, der jedoch keinerlei Reaktion zeigte, ließ sie sich schließlich hinüber auf das Pferd des Königs ziehen, der daraufhin um einiges erleichtert zu sein schien. 

 _‚Ich komme mir vor wie ein Gepäckstück, das hin und her geworfen wird.'_, dachte das Mädchen mürrisch. Sie war viel zu erschöpft, um sich noch auf eine Diskussion mit irgendeinem königlichen Elben einzulassen. Und obwohl ihr sogleich die körperliche Nähe Legolas' fehlte, glitt sie rasch in einen leichten Schlummer hinüber. 

~*~

Zwitschernde Vogelstimmen, die ihre Ohren auffingen, drangen langsam in ihr Bewusstsein ein. Etwas sanftes, weiches umschmeichelte ihre Wange und den Rest ihres Körpers. Als zu den schönen Gesängen der Vögel auch noch die Sonne ihren Schlaf zu unterbrechen suchte, kuschelte Liara das Näschen noch etwas weiter in das flauschig weiche Kissen, das unbeschreiblich gut nach Wald duftete. Die Decke war schon kühl und glatt. Doch an Wärme fehlte es auch nicht. Nur wenn sie sich bewegte erfrischte der Stoff die Haut, wie es kühles Wasser nicht besser zu tun vermochte.

Allmählich nahm die Schlaftrunkenheit ab und enthüllte ein freundlich eingerichtetes Zimmer mit weißen schönen Wänden vor ihren Augen, als sie jene öffnete. Langsam glitt ihr Blick umher. Wie war sie nur in dieses Bett gekommen? Das einzige, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war der holprige Waldpfad, begangen auf Pferden, die sie in den Schlaf geschunkelt hatten. Vorsichtig richtete sich das Mädchen im Bett auf und sah sich neugierig um. Ihr gegenüber, an den kleinen aber reich verzierten Kamin gelehnt, standen sämtliche ihrer Gepäckstücke, die abwechselnd sie, mal der Zwerg oder Legolas getragen hatten. Ein helles Leuchten eines Lächelns breitete sich auf ihren Zügen aus und so schnell sie konnte schwang sie die Decke zurück, um an ihren Rucksack zu kommen.

Doch jäh als sie aufstehen wollte, belehrten die Beine sie eines Besseren. Zunächst erschrak sie über die Unfähigkeit, aufstehen zu können, doch dann kämpfte sich die Erinnerung wieder durch. Ihr anfangs fröhliches Gesicht war nun trüb und traurig. Warum konnte sich nach dem Schlaf nicht alles bessern? Seufzend ließ Liara sich wieder zurück in ihr Kissen fallen und streckte die Arme zu den Seiten aus. Sie würde hier an dieses Bett gefesselt sein, bis jemand hineinkam, um nach ihr zu sehen. Dieser Gedanke war beklemmend. Denn wer wusste denn, wann das nächste Mal die Visitation vollzogen würde?

Nein, darauf warten, dass sich irgendwer irgendwann einmal hierher in ihr Zimmer verirrte, wollte sie partout nicht.

„Wäre ja noch schöner! Ich bin schon immer allein zurecht gekommen, also lass ich mich doch von so einer kleinen Behinderung nicht abschrecken!", murmelte sie selbstmotivierend vor sich hin und knirschte unbewusst mit den Zähnen. Dann schlug sie die Decke abermals zurück und hievte die Beine mit den Armen über die Bettkante. Dabei fiel dem Mädchen auf, dass es gar nicht mehr die vorherige Reisebekleidung trug, sondern stattdessen ein grünes, leicht durchsichtiges Nachthemd, die ihre Figur noch mehr umschmeichelte. Kurz an den Fußknöcheln endete es in einem weiten Saum, der jedoch keineswegs kitschig wirkte. Staunend betrachtete sie die, mit feinen Silberfäden hineingestickten Pflanzen und Vögel, die sich wunderbar mit dem Rot vermischten. Zudem war es nahtlos aus einem einzigen, sanften und wichen Stoff angefertigt, der ihren Körper schützend bedeckte. Ein so schönes Nachthemd würde bei ihr zu Hause wahrlich ein Vermögen kosten! 

Ein weiterer, prüfender Blick ließ sie jedoch feststellen, dass sie ansonsten nichts weiter trug bis auf dieses eine Gewand, welches auch nur das wichtigste vollständig verschleierte. Ihre blasse Haut schimmerte fein hindurch. Damit kamen ihr auch weitaus erschreckendere Gedanken und Fragen. Wer hatte sie entkleidet, gewaschen, angekleidet und hier in dieses Bett getragen? Doch nicht etwa Legolas oder Indûrin???? Oder gar GIMLI!? 

Vor Schreck saß sie stocksteif da und starrte in die Leere. Liara war nicht fähig auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können und so ignorierte sie auch das leise Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür. Der Wartende schien anzunehmen, dass das Mädchen noch immer tief und fest schlief und so bemerkte Liara aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich die Tür öffnete und vorsichtig jemand durch den Spalt hinein schlüpfte, die Tür wieder schloss und sich dann langsam zu ihr herumdrehte. Als der Elb sie im Bett sitzen saß, kam er freudig auf sie zu.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte eine sanfte Stimme direkt neben ihrem Ohr. Erst als das Mädchen den Kopf hob und in strahlend blaue Augen blickte, die sie liebevoll musterten, erkannte sie den Eingetretenen. Sie nickte kurz als Antwort und lächelte ihn strahlend an, als sie endlich vollends verstanden hatte, wer vor ihr stand.

„Das glaube ich dir gern, nachdem du 3 Tage durchgeschlafen hast.", lachte Legolas amüsiert und wuschelte einmal liebevoll durch ihr Haar. Schockiert starrte sie den Prinzen an.

„WAS!? Ich habe 3 Tage geschlafen!?", rief sie völlig ungläubig. Allein der Gedanke war abnormal. Legolas lächelte angesichts der irritierten Miene seines Schützlings nur noch breiter und strich kurz mit einem Zeigefinger über ihre, noch vom Schlaf gerötete Wange.

„Ja in der Tat. Ich machte mir schon ernsthafte Sorgen, du würdest nie wieder aufwachen.", scherzte er unbefangen. Es stimmte den Prinzen ungemein fröhlich, sie wachend aufgefunden zu haben. Bei seinen letzten Besuchen hatte sie immer tief und fest geschlafen und die Tage ohne ihre Nähe waren ihm trist und trostlos erschienen. 

„Ich dachte du würdest dich darüber freuen.", gab das Mädchen mit einem Lachen zurück, woraufhin Legolas' Miene sich gespielt entsetzte.

„Bei Eru nein! Das würde ich nie.", rief er aus und beide lachten los. Dieses unbefangene, freie Lachen tat dem Mädchen so gut, dass sie sich nur schwer von diesem Gefühl trennen konnte. Es war etwas anderes ehrlich zu lachen, als nur zum Schein fröhlich zu sein. 

Ihre Blicke galten nun nicht mehr dem schönen Zimmer und seiner Einrichtung oder den Vögeln, sondern einzig und allein dem Gesicht es Prinzen. Es war wunderschön und anmutig. Und sein Lachen klang wie ein Glockenspiel, so rein wie das Geplätscher eines Baches. Doch dieses Bild wurde leicht durch einen müden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht getrübt. Anscheinend hatte er im Gegensatz zu ihr wenig oder gar nicht geschlafen.

„Konntest du nicht ausruhen?", fragte sie besorgt und musterte Legolas' Gesicht eingehend. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte matt.

„Nachdem ich dich hierher brachte, rief mein Vater sofort eine Krisensitzung ein und ich musste über alles Erlebte der letzten Wochen berichten. Gimli hat natürlich glorreich seinen Senf dazu gegeben und kleine ‚Zwischenfälle nicht auslassen können.", gestand der Prinz matt lächelnd woraufhin Liara errötete. Als Legolas dies sah, beschloss er, ihr nicht auch noch zu berichten, wie sein Vater darauf reagiert hatte. Dem armen Elben wurde immer noch ganz schwummrig allein von der Erinnerung an die Standpauke.

„Dann verlangte er mich oft, allein zu sprechen und Gimli und Gilelthil haben mich auch voll und ganz in Anspruch genommen. Außerdem war ich mit Haldir auf der Jagd und des öfteren zu einigen Beratungen eingeladen.", seufzte er und stützte das Kinn in die Hände. Den Grund, warum sein Vater ihn oft zu sich rief, verschwieg er dem jungen Mädchen. Da er vor Liaras Bett hockte, konnte er die Ellenbogen auf der Bettkante abstützen und sie so in Ruhe betrachten.

„Du siehst hübsch aus.", bemerkte er errötend und musterte ihr Nachthemd. Auch Liaras Ohren und vor allem die Wangen wurden plötzlich rot. Das Kompliment des Prinzen stimmte sie glücklicher als 3 Tafeln Schokolade. Doch beinahe sofort wurden die Gedanken in Liaras Kopf hervorgerufen, die sie beunruhigten.

„Ehm...du sagtest...du hättest mich hierher gebracht?", setzte sie schüchtern zu einer Frage an, woraufhin der Elb bestätigend nickte und krampfhaft versuchte, sich ein Auflachen zu verbeißen.

„Oh...", war daraufhin die einzige Reaktion. Dann hatte er sie entkleidet und...gewaschen. Das Mädchen schluckte schwer und als Legolas sie so betrachtete konnte er nicht länger schweigen. Sanft hob er ihr Kinn an und zwang sie so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Aber umgezogen und gewaschen haben dich 2 Elbinnen, die hier im Schlosse tätig sind. Nur waren sie nicht in der Lage dich in dein Bett zu tragen, ohne dich zu wecken. So baten sie mich, ihnen zu helfen.", erläuterte er munter und strich mit dem Daumen nahe ihres Mundes vorbei. Ohne es zu wollen huschte sein Blick immer wieder über die roten, feingeschwungenen Lippen, deren Geschmack einfach nur betörend war.

„Oh...", abermals war dies die einzige Reaktion. Doch innerlich ekelte sich das Mädchen fast zutode. 2 wildfremde Elbinnen hatten sie entkleidet, an ihrem Körper herumgewaschen und wieder angekleidet. Na wunderbar. Zum Glück hatte sie geschlafen und war nicht aufgewacht, ansonsten hätten die Damen etwas erleben können.

„Wäre es denn so schlimm gewesen, hätte ich all diese Aufgaben übernommen?", fragte Legolas sanft und musste nun vollends loslachen als er die entgeisterte Miene des jungen Mädchen ansah. Offensichtlich hatte sie keine Antwort darauf und er wollte eigentlich auch keine haben.

Liara war so verwirrt auf die Frage des Prinzen gewesen, dass sie ihn schockiert angesehen hatte. Sie wusste wahrlich nicht, was sie ihm darauf antworten sollte. Doch als er lauthals loslachte war ihr klar, dass dies nur ein Scherz gewesen war und leicht empört schlug ihm die 19- Jährige gegen die Brust.

„Das ist nicht lustig!", fauchte sie beinah beleidigt und drehte sich von dem Elben weg. Zu blöd dieses Volk. Nie wusste man, wann sie etwas ernst meinten und wann nicht. Doch als sie 2 Finger an ihrem Kinn spürte, die ihren Kopf langsam wieder in die Richtung des Prinzen drehten, begann ihr Herz heftiger denn je zu klopfen. Kurz darauf setzte ein heftiges Schlucken ein und als sie Legolas in die Augen sah war es beinahe um ihre Fassung geschehen.

„Glinno nin Melamin. [Sieh mich an, Geliebte.]", flüsterte der Elb zärtlich in seiner Sprache.   

„Was bedeuten diese Worte?", fragte sie und war geschockt von der Unsicherheit ihrer Stimme. Brachte sie eine so winzige Berührung so aus der Fassung? Sie, die längst aufgeben hatte, zu lieben? Sie konnte es nicht so recht glauben. Aber es war nicht die Berührung, die ihr Gemüt in Aufruhr und Verwirrung stürzte, sondern dieser ganze Elb. Nicht nur seine Hand. Wäre es die Berührung eines anderen gewesen, hätte sie niemals so einen Sturm der Gefühle in ihr auslösen können. Legolas lächelte leicht und näherte sein Gesicht dem ihren bis ihre Nasenspitzen sich trafen.

„Das...", er gab ihr einen leichten Stups auf die Nasenspitze, „...verrate ich dir, wenn du es wirklich wissen willst.", versprach er geheimnisvoll. 

„Aber ich will es wirklich wissen, Legolas.", protestierte sie und gab sich einen Ruck, des Elben Hand zu ergreifen, woraufhin sein Blick überrascht zu dem Ursprung des aufwallenden Gefühls huschte. 

„Man kann vieles wollen und doch wird man es ohne Bemühungen nie erreichen.", lächelte er sanft. Liara seufzte resignierend. Nun sprach wieder einmal die Weisheit seines Alters aus ihm.

„Gut. Dann eben nicht.", gab sie geschlagen zurück. Immer noch war ihr das Verhältnis, das sie momentan zu Legolas hegte noch viel zu unsicher, als dass sie sich selbstbewusster getraut hätte, ihm ernsthafte Fragen zu stellen und ihn auszuquetschen.

„Aber kannst du mir helfen, an meinen Rucksack heranzukommen? Ich schaffe es leider nicht." Der letzte Satz wurde mit bedrücktem Ton gehalten. Der Kopf des Mädchens senkte sich beinahe bis auf die Brust und lange schwarze Haarsträhnen fielen ihr um die Augen. Doch das Verwunderliche war, dass sie im Sonnenlicht wie Gold wirkten. 

„Lord Elrond befindet sich bereits schon auf dem Weg nach Lothlorien. Sei gewiss, er wird dich heilen.", versprach der Elb zuversichtlich. Liara führte eine Hand zu den Augen, um die aufgekommenen Tränen schnell zu verwischen und lachte dem Prinzen dann wieder ins Gesicht. Nach außen hin fehlte es nicht an Wärme und Zuneigung. Doch Legolas spürte die innere Kälte und vor allem die Einsamkeit ihrer Seele. Er wusste dieses Gefühl und den Ausdruck ihrer Augen nur allzu gut zu deuten, denn lange Zeit war es ihm ebenso ergangen. Das Leben war für ihn trist und trostlos gewesen. Doch als Prinz musste er Verantwortung zeigen. Was zählte, waren nicht seine Gefühle, sondern die des Volkes, so hatte man es ihm immer eingebläut und diese Lektion seines Lebens würde er nie wieder ablegen können. Auch Elben waren Meister, wenn es darum ging, eigene Gefühle zu verbergen. Nicht einmal untereinander wussten sie genau, was ihr Gegenüber fühlte.

Vielleicht dachte sie ja, sie könnte die Menschen mit diesem aufgesetzten Lächeln täuschen. Vielleicht gelang ihr dies ja wirklich. Doch einen Elben zu täuschen versuchen, indem man im Inneren schrie und nach außen hin fröhlich war, war ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen.

Sein Herz krampfte sich angesichts dieses Lächelns zusammen, von dem er wusste, dass es falsch war. Er wollte nicht, das dieses Mädchen litt. Er wollte nicht, das sie Schmerzen ertragen musste. So hilflos und verlassen wie sie ihn anstrahlte, bahnte sich nur ein Wunsch durch seine Gedankengänge. Er wollte sie um jeden Preis beschützen und glücklich machen.

Aus diesem Antrieb heraus schlang er die Arme um den zierlichen Körper und drückte das völlig überraschte Mädchen fest an sich. Anfangs versteifte sie unter der zärtlichen, trostspendenden Umarmung, doch dann legte auch sie ihre Hände um seinen Rücken und schloss die Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du erlebt hast in deinem kurzen Leben und was dir in der Vergangenheit widerfahren sein mag. Doch ich weiß, dass jedes Lebewesen, egal welches, das auch nur einen Funken Gefühl in sich trägt gute sowie schlechte Erfahrungen mit dem Geschenk des Lebens macht. Manchmal ist es eine Qual, doch man muss sich auch helfen lassen. Wenn du andere zu täuschen suchst, zerstörst du dich nur selbst.", nuschelte der Elbenprinz in ihr Haar. Kurz darauf setzte ein Zucken an seinem Körper ein, das von den Schluchzern Liaras' hervorgerufen wurde. 

Abermals hätte sich das Mädchen selbst ohrfeigen können. Wieso brach sie in letzter Zeit nur immer so häufig in heiße Tränen aus? Wieso konnte sie ihre Gefühle nicht mehr so gut verstecken? Lag es an dieser fremden, mystischen Welt ‚Mittelerde', die sie weder kannte noch je etwas über diese gehört hatte? Oder lag es an ihren Mitmenschen oder besser ‚Mitvölkern'?  Lag es an Gimli, Indûrin, Gilelthil und nicht zuletzt sogar an Legolas selbst? Waren alle sie der Grund für das Zerreißen ihres Herzens? Fügten sie dem Herz Schmerzen zu, die vorher an ihr abgeprallt waren?

Sie ahnte, dass dem nicht so war. Sie ahnte, dass all die Wunden schon vorher in ihrem Herzen verweilt hatten, sie jedoch taub dagegen gewesen war, jeden einzelnen Riss des wichtigen Organs ignoriert hatte. 

Bei jedem dieser Gedanken, die die Wahrheit über ihr wahres ‚Ich' näher brachten krallte sie die Finger fester in den weichen Stoff der grünen Tunika des Prinzen. Sie wollte es verdrängen, sich nicht damit konfrontiert sehen, sich wieder verstecken. Sie wollte nicht einsehen, dass die letzten Jahre, die sie gelebt hatte, nur Schmerzen verursacht hatten mit wenigen Momenten, in denen manche Wunden sogar hatten heilen können. Also schüttelte sie heftig den Kopf um dieselben zu verdrängen.

„Tut...tut mir leid...", hauchte sie mit Tränenerfüllter Stimme, doch Legolas lächelte, was sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Weißt du noch, was ich dir am Ufer des Baches sagte?", fragte er sanft und strich beruhigend durch das lockere Haar. Ein weiteres Schluchzen war die Antwort.

„Ich sagte: ‚Du musst dich deiner Tränen nicht schämen. Lass sie zu, und dir ist sofort leichter ums Herz.'"

Noch während beide so dasaßen, wurde die Tür aufgeschmissen und ein kleiner Mann mit Vollbart kam grinsend ins Zimmer gestürzt.

„Holla! Ich wusste doch, dass die Lady wach ist. Sonst wäre der edle Elb schon längst zum Frühstück erschienen." Ein belustigtes Lächeln bahnte sich auf Gimlis Lippen, das sogar durch den Bart zu sehen war. Legolas erhob sich mit dem Mädchen auf den Armen, das das Gesicht an seinem Hals verbarg und die sanfte Haut an dieser Stelle mit heißer salziger Flüssigkeit nässte. Sie wollte den Zwerg nicht ihre Tränen sehen lassen.

„Ich wollte sie gerade zu einer Dienerin bringen, damit sie das Mädchen zum Frühstück herrichten kann.", erwiderte Legolas mit einem Lächeln. 

„Ja klar doch!", tat Gimli das Thema spöttisch ab.  „Also falls auch du Hunger hast, Liara...die Lady Galadriel begrüßt euch gern an ihrem Tisch.", lud Gimli freundlich ein. Liara schämte sich dafür, das sie nur ein mattes ‚Mhm' herausbekam, woraufhin der Zwerg jedoch abermals herzhaft lachte.

„Du bist wohl noch sehr müde, mein Fräulein? Aber zum Glück bist du überhaupt wieder wach. Ich hatte schon ernsthaft an deinem Fortleben gezweifelt, so wie du geschlafen hast. Drei Tage. Das muss dir erst einmal einer nachmachen." Ein gutmütiges Grinsen lag auf seinen Zügen und er deutete eine stichelnde Verbeugung Legolas gegenüber an, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss und dann pfeifend zum Frühstück stapfte. Er freute sich, wieder gemeinsam mit der Lady Galadriel speisen zu dürfen. Ihre Nähe hatte eine träumerische Wirkung auf ihn und obgleich diese Ruhe und Festlichkeit, die jeden Tag vorherrschte durch einen gelegentlichen Streit der beiden Brüder unterbrochen wurde, was jedes Mal in einer riesigen Essenschlacht endete, genoss er jede Mahlzeiten aufs Äußerste.

Kaum war das Klacken der Tür verhallt, setzte der Prinz das Mädchen wieder auf dem Bett ab. Ihre Hände löste er sanft von seiner Schulter um gleich darauf ihr Kinn etwas anzuheben. Die leicht geröteten Augen, die durch die Tränen hervorgerufen wurden, würden durch einen Schwall kaltem Wasser wieder normal werden.

„Ich werde dir jetzt wirklich eine Dienerin schicken, die dir beim Ankleiden behilflich ist, so wie ich es Gimli berichtete. Ich will nicht, dass mich dieser Zwerg eines Tages der Lügen straft. Und danach werde ich wiederkommen und dich in den Speisesaal geleiten.", erklärte er sanft, strich mit der Hand noch einmal kurz durch das weiche Haar und schritt dann der Tür zu. Doch noch ehe er sie erreichte, nahm er seinen Namen hinter sich wahr.

„Legolas.", hielt ihn das Mädchen mit rauer Stimme zurück. Ihr schüchterner Blick traf seine Augen, als er sich fragend zu ihr umwandte.

„Ja?"

„Danke...das du...für mich da bist.", brachte sie stockend hervor. Einen kurzen Augenblick hielt sie seinem Blick noch stand, ehe sie den Kopf abermals verlegen senkte. Legolas stand nun in ihrem Zimmer und wusste nicht genau, was er ihr darauf erwidern sollte. In keiner Sprache, der er mächtig war, fand sich ein Wort, das seine Gefühle in diesem Moment auszudrücken vermochte. Das Glück in seinem Herzen, das durch ihren kleinen Satz hervorgerufen wurde, war einfach nicht zu beschreiben. Umso mehr taten seine Augen das Übrige, doch dies gewahrte Liara gar nicht mehr, hatte sie sich doch abgewendet.

„Was ist? Wolltest du nicht jemanden zu mir schicken, damit ich mich umziehen kann oder willst du mich im Nachthemd zu der Herrin tragen?", fragte das Mädchen plötzlich belustig und hob abermals den Kopf. Ein übermütiges Funkeln stand in ihren Augen und Legolas geriet ins Stottern, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass er sie geraume Zeit einfach nur angestarrt hatte.

„Nein...ich...ehm...also..." Ein Kissen traf ihn an der Stirn und er verstummte augenblicklich. Verdutzt, überrascht und äußerst verwirrt. Doch noch ehe das weiche Stück Stoff auf den Boden fiel, setzte ein herzhaftes Lachen Liaras ein, das alle Zweifel des Prinzen ausmerzte. 

„Nun geh schon! Ich habe Hunger.", rief sie fröhlich und lachte noch herzhafter als auch er zu schmunzel begann. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und machte, dass er davon kam.

„Wie ihr wünscht, Herrin.", alberte er und schloss dann die Tür hinter sich in dem Wissen, das ihr Lachen diesmal echt gewesen war.

~*~

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür lies Liara aus ihren Gedanken auffahren. 

„Herein.", bat sie freundlich. Und noch ehe sich die Tür öffnete, wusste sie, dass es jemand war, der ihr beim Ankleiden behilflich sein sollte. Und schon beinahe gleich ihren Gedanken steckte eine hübsche Elbin den Kopf durch die Tür.

„Lady? Darf ich euch behilflich sein?", fragte sie höflich. Liara schüttelte verneinend und mit ernster Miene den Kopf.

„Nein.", sagte sie kurz angebunden. Die Elbe blieb kurz verwundert und verdutzt stehen. Wieso auf einmal nein?

„Nein?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. Liara nickte und lächelte dann.

„Aber wenn ihr mich einfach nur Liara nennt, könnt ihr mir ruhig behilflich sein.", erklärte sie lachend und lächelte die junge Elbe fröhlich an. Deren Miene erhellte sich nach dieser Erläuterung sofort und nun strahlte auch sie über das ganze Gesicht.

„Wie ihr wünscht, Liara. Nennt mich doch einfach Aewen."

„Und bitte...lass diese Höflichkeitsformen weg. Einfach nur Liara das reicht vollkommen aus." Abermals lachte die Elbe laut los und nickte nur einverstanden mit dem Kopf. Dann schwang die Tür weiter auf und mit einem Ruck wurde ein Korb mit Kleidern ins Zimmer gehievt, die Tür mit dem Fuß zugeschmissen und die Wäsche auf dem Bett neben dem Mädchen abgesetzt. Doch der Knall der Tür ließ das hübsche Wesen zusammenzucken und unbeabsichtigt schmiss Aewen kurz darauf den Korb herunter, der polternd auf den Boden fiel. Erschrocken kniete sie nieder, entschuldigte sich tausendmal und setzte den Korb dann wieder auf dem Bett ab. Ihre Ohren waren rot, was Liara sofort an Legolas erinnerte, wenn ihm etwas peinlich war. Besänftigend erklärte sie der Elbe, dass es nicht weiter schlimm wäre, woraufhin diese erleichtert die Kleider herauszog und dem Mädchen vor die Nase hielt.

„Seht...möchte...st du dies hier anprobieren?" Liara schüttelte angewidert den Kopf. Sie hasste Kleider und daran änderten weder Elben noch Mittelerde etwas. Sie würde sich unter keinen Umständen damit anfreunden. Dementsprechend missfielen ihr auch die weiteren Exemplare, die Aewen vorführte, woraufhin diese beinahe zu verzweifeln schien.

„Hast du auch einen Rock?", fragte das Mädchen, welches der Elbe ansah, dass sie langsam traurig wurde. Daraufhin nickte diese mit einem Lächeln. Aewen zögerte kurz, meinte dann jedoch kichernd:

„Warte kurz. Ich bringe dir einen!" und schon huschte sie zur Tür hinaus.

„Aber bitte einen kurzen!", rief ihr Liara lachend hinterher, doch kurz darauf riss sie verwundert die Augen auf, als das Mädchen wieder in der Tür stand, nun mit Kleidern bewaffnet.

„Aber diese Röcke sind unzüchtig für ein junges Mädchen.", wollte Aewen Liara noch von ihrer Entscheidung abbringen, als sie die zufriedene Miene dieser bemerkte. Doch Liara winkte ab.

„Das macht nichts.", versicherte sie zuversichtlich.

„Dir vielleicht nicht, aber der Herrin wird es missfallen. Blosse Beine sind unzüchtig und verführen.", erklärte die Elbe abermals errötend. Liara murrte, sah jedoch ein, dass sie sich der elbischen Kultur wenigstens weitgehend anpassen musste.

„Und warum habt ihr sie dann?", fragte sie noch einmal, woraufhin Aewen nun voll und ganz errötete, was Liara jedoch nicht verstand. 

„Warum wirst du rot?", fragte sie unschuldig, woraufhin die junge Elbin anfing zu kichern. 

„Wenn du lange genug hier verweilst und jemanden findest, wirst du es verstehen.", kicherte Aewen aufgekratzt. Liara sah ein, dass es wohl peinlich war darüber zu reden und schlug ihr einen Kompromiss vor.

„Und wenn du mir so eine Hose holst, wie sie die Männer unter euch tragen?", fragte sie neugierig. Der entsetzte Ausdruck auf Aewens Gesicht lies sie jedoch an ihrem Vorschlag zweifeln.

„Bei Iluvatar, nein!", rief sie empört. Welch eine Kultur hatte dieses Mädchen?

„Das geht nun wahrlich nicht! Ein weibliches Wesen, das Männerkleidung trägt...So darfst du garantiert nicht zur Herrin.", Liara seufzte und startete noch einen letzten Versuch.

„Aber ich möchte doch über die Hose einen der kurzen Röcke tragen und dann eine Bluse.", erwiderte sie matt und sah der Elbe nur allzu gut an, dass sie damit nun ganz und gar nicht einverstanden war. 

„Bitte! Bitte ich möchte das aber anziehen!", flehte das Mädchen hoffnungsvoll, woraufhin sich Aewen kurze Zeit später geschlagen gab.

„Einverstanden. Aber erzähle niemanden, wer dich angekleidet hat, sonst werde ich sicherlich ein unangenehmes Gespräch mit den Hofdame führen müssen.", bat sie woraufhin Liara nickte und der Elbe lächelnd nachschaute. Sie war richtig nett. Ganz anders als Gilelthil. Und hübsch außerdem. Vielleicht konnte sie in ihr ja eine Freundin finden.

~*~

Als Legolas mit Liara auf den Armen den Speisesaal betrat, wandten sich alle Köpfe nach den Eintretenden um. Sofort erhellten oder verfinsterten sich die Mienen. Allen außer Gilelthil und Indûrin schien das Erscheinen des Mädchen zu erfreuen. Gilelthil, da sie nun nicht mehr ungestört mit Legolas anbändeln konnte, Indûrin, da Liara ausgerechnet auf Legolas' Armen hier eintraf. Der König des Düsterwaldes hob zudem nicht einmal seinen Kopf sondern stierte verbissen auf sein Essen hinab. Innerhalb der letzten Tage hatte er oft mit Legolas gesprochen, wollte ihn von seinen Gedanken befreien und ihm dieses Mädchen ausreden, doch dieser hatte strikt und fest darauf beharrt, das zwischen beiden nichts lief. Zumindest noch nicht, wie der Vater des Prinzen jetzt beurteilen konnte. Aber der Tag würde kommen, das wusste er. Denn er hatte seinem Sohn kein Versprechen abringen können, dass ihm das Mädchen entfernte. 

Freudig erhob sich Galadriel aus der Mitte des Tisches. Neben ihr saß Celeborn und schielte freundlich in Richtung der beiden Neuankömmlinge. Anscheinend schien sie Liaras hart erkämpfter Aufzug, der aus einer eng anliegenden Hose uns einem der kurzen Röcke und einer Bluse bestand, nicht zu stören. Oder zumindest tolerierte sie dies. Schließlich konnte man die Sitten des Mädchens nicht einfach vollständig unterbinden.

„Ich bin erfreut über euer Erwachen. Der weite Weg erschöpfte euch, Kind der Menschen. Auch habe ich nur tugendhaftes über euch vernommen, was euch zumaßen ermüdete, ohne das ihr rasten und ruhen konntet...", erhob Galadriel vornehm die Stimme. Und während Gimli nur so an ihren Lippen klebte und jedes einzelne Wort in sich aufsog, amte Gilelthil die Worte der hohen Frau mit affigen Mundbewegungen spöttisch nach, um Liara so zu verdeutlichen, dass sie genau das Gegenteil empfand.

„Doch nun vergesst Strapazen und Müdigkeit und erweist uns die Ehre, mit euch zusammen zu speisen.", fuhr Galadriel fort und setzte sich wieder. 

„Ich danke euch, Herrin des Waldes, dass ihr mich aufnehmt und umsorgt.", erwiderte Liara höflich. Ihr kam nicht einmal der Gedanke etwas freches zu erwidern.

„Der Retterin des Prinzen gebe ich gerne eine Unterkunft. Bleibt solange hier, wie ihr es wünscht. Nicht wahr, Thranduil?", endete Galadriel hoheitsvoll und richtete sich fragend an den Düsterwäldischen König. Dieser hob kurz den Kopf und brummte etwas unverständliches, ehe er sich wieder seiner Mahlzeit zuwandte.

„Kannst du mich neben Indûrin setzen?", flüsterte Liara leise in Legolas' Ohr. Die schlanken Arme hatte sie fest um seinen weichen Nacken geschlungen. Der Prinz nickte lächelnd und schritt auf den leeren Platz neben seinem Freund zu.

„Gern will ich das tun Melamin.", flüsterte er. Ihm war klar, dass das Mädchen an Indûrin hing. Aber er hoffte insgeheim, es würde nie mehr als Freundschaft daraus entspringen. Denn dann würde sein Herz welches Liara gerade unbewusst liebevoll heilte, wirklich zerbrechen.

„Mela- was?", fragte sie verdutzt und sah den Elben aus großen Kulleraugen an. Dieser lächelte aber nur geheimnisvoll.

„Du und dein doofes Elbisch!", beschwerte sich das Mädchen grummelnd, ehe sie von seinem Nacken abließ, als er sie in den Stuhl sinken ließ.

„Guten Morgen, Liara. Ich bin froh, dass du dich von deiner Erschöpfung erholt hast.", lächelte Indûrin sanftmütig und bot ihr ein Stück Lembasbrot an, das das Mädchen dankbar entgegennahm. Während sie noch etwas Mallornblütenhonig darauf schmierte lächelte sie Indûrin auch ins Gesicht.

„Ja. Ich dachte, ich hätte nur 5 Stunden geschlafen, aber ich bin nun ausgeruht.", versicherte sie aufmunternd. Indûrin nickte glücklich und beugte sich dann zu ihr hinüber, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen.

„Ich machte mir große Sorgen.", flüsterte er unter dem verkniffenen Blick seines Prinzen.

„Aber das brauchtest du doch nicht! Ich habe nur geschlafen.", erwiderte das Mädchen lachend. Mit einer Hand fasste sie sich verdutzt an die Wange.

„Wie heißt es so schön?", schmatzte Gimli zwischen 2 Trauben. „Ich schlafe den Schlaf des Todes, oder nicht? In deinem Fall erschien es mir wirklich so. Richtig grauenvoll blass hast du ausgesehen. Aber nicht nur im Schlaf, will ich meinen."

„Ebenso wie dein Bart, der auch gekämmt noch strubbelig ist, willst du damit sagen?", konterte das Mädchen rasch, woraufhin der Zwerg glatt für einige Sekunden vergaß das Stück Brot wieder aus seinem Mund zu ziehen und sich währenddessen unsicher über den zotteligen Bart strich.

„Sag nie etwas über den Bart eines Zwerges, sonst wirst du es bereuen.", knurrte Gimli böse. Das Mädchen hatte ihn in Gegenwart Galadriels beleidigt, das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Du musst wissen...", mischte sich Gilelthil ein. „Der Bart eines Zwerges ist sein stolz. Sie lassen ihn über die Jahre wachsen, damit sie damit die Tiefe ihrer Buddellöcher messen können.", verhöhnte sie das edle Haarstück am Kinn des Geschädigten.

„Ach was...so was kann man auch künstlich herstellen. Was denkst du, warum bei uns so viele Weihnachtsmänner rumlaufen können?", versuchte Liara weiter zu sticheln, was jedoch in die Hose ging. Und wieder einmal wurde ihr klar, dass sie die Unwissenheit der Elben über ihre Welt nicht berücksichtigt hatte.

„Was ist ein Weihnachtsmann?", fragte Galadriel nach langer zeit der verblüfften und fragenden Stille. Liara seufzte schwer. Warum konnte sie kein Wesen dieser Welt sein? Oder noch besser, Elben nicht bei ihr zu Hause wohnen?

„Das ist schwer zu erklären. Der Weihnachtsmann bringt die Geschenke zum Heiligabend. Sagen wir es so: Heiligabend ist ein Tag im Jahr, an dem die Geburt Christi gefeiert wird."

„Christi?", unterbrachen sie mehr als 5 Stimmen gleichzeitig. Das Mädchen sah ein, dass sie nun nicht mehr zum Essen kommen würde und legte das Besteck beiseite.

„Nunja. Das hängt mit einer unserer Weltenreligionen zusammen. Es gibt 5 Weltreligionen: Christentum, Judentum, Islam, Buddhismus und Hinduismus.", begann sie mit ihrem bericht, wurde aber nun abermals unterbrochen. Diesmal von Legolas.

„Aber warum denn 5 Religionen? Es gibt doch nur einen Gott und das ist Eru, der Eine.", warf er verwirrt ein. Liara schüttelte geduldig den Kopf.

„Nein. Die Menschen in meiner Welt glauben an verschiedene Götter. Oder manchmal sogar an mehrere. So verehrt das Christentum den ‚Gott' der Buddhismus Buddha und die Juden auch nur einen Gott. Dennoch gibt es andere Religionen, die daran glauben, das mehrere Götter existieren. Das zum Beispiel einer für Fruchtbarkeit oder ein anderer für das Feuer zuständig ist."

„Wie die Valar.", warf Galadriel gedankenverloren ein. Das Mädchen zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, sprach dann aber weiter.

„Jedenfalls feiert das Christentum am 24. Dezember (fast am Ende des Jahres) ein Fest, das sich Weihnachten nennt. An diesem Tag soll 2003 Jahre zuvor Jesus Christus geboren worden sein. Angeblich der Sohn Gottes, der Frieden unter die Menschen bringen sollte. Und an Weihnachten bekommen Kinder wie Erwachsene Geschenke."

„Vom Weihnachtsmann?", fragte Gimli begeistert. Die Vorstellung, jedes Jahr, neben dem Geburtstag, ein Geschenk zu bekommen war verlockend und begeisterte das Gemüt des Zwerges. Aber er war nicht der einzige, der dem Mädchen jedes Wort gierig von den Lippen ablas. So ziemlich alle Anwesenden warteten gespannt auf die Fortführung.

„Nein.", schmunzelte Liara nachsichtig. Die Begeisterung für Weihnachten der Wesen von Mittelerde rührte sie sehr. So hatte sie selbst empfunden, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Doch nun hatte das Fest langsam seinen Reiz verloren.

„Den Weihnachtsmann gibt es doch gar nicht.", versuchte sie begreiflich zu machen, was gründlich misslang.

„Aber bringt er denn nicht die Geschenke?", fragte Gil irritiert. Sie hatte anfangs versucht, das Thema zu ignorieren und ihm keine Beachtung zuzuweisen, doch es hatte sie neugierig gemacht, was das Mädchen berichtete.

„Nein. Den Weihnachtsmann gibt es nicht. Er ist nur eine erfundene Figur, um die Kinder zu erfreuen und das ganze etwas geheimnisvoll wirken zu lassen. In Wirklichkeit kaufen die Eltern die Geschenke für ihre Kinder."

„Aber von wem werden sie dann beschenkt?", fragte Legolas neugierig. Es war gar nicht zu fassen, was er da hörte.

„Sie bekommen von ihren Kindern Geschenke, oder ihren eigenen Eltern, denen sie auch etwas schenken. Jedes Jahr sitze ich mit meiner gesamten Familie im Wohnzimmer und wir hören Lieder über die Weihnachtszeit. Duftende Kerzen erhellen mit ihrem schimmernden Licht die Schatten des Raumes und auch die Kerzen auf dem reich geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum tun ihr bestes." Langsam verlor sich das Mädchen in den Erinnerungen und sagte es nun größtenteils zu sich selbst, sodass sie die Frage Legolas' erst im Nachhinein hörte.

„Ein Weihnachtsbaum?", fragte er und berührte zärtlich ihre Hand, was Indûrin ihm sofort gleich tat. In letzter Zeit hatte er nicht mit seinem Freund sprechen können, da er ihm immer geschickt ausgewichen war. Aber heute würde er ihn wegen des Mädchens zur Rede stellen.

„Ja. Die Familien gehen in den Wald oder auf den Markt und kaufen Bäume, die vom Förster ausgesucht wurden. Sie mussten entfernt werden, damit der Wald besser wachsen kann. Und zu Hause schmücken wir sie dann."

„Ihr fällt Bäume für euer Fest?", fragte Thranduil beinahe entsetzt. Dies zu hören war für einen naturliebenden Elben das Grausamste.

„Wie barbarisch! Eure Sippe gleicht den Orks!", rief er empört aus und stand ruckartig auf, um den Raum zu verlassen. Ohne das Mädchen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, schritt er hoch erhobenen Hauptes an ihr vorüber. Als er gegangen war, richtete die Herrin das Wort an das verwirrte Mädchen.

„Was tut ihr nach dem Fest mit euren Bäumen?", fragte sie neugierig, doch ohne Intoleranz in ihrer Stimme, was das Mädchen hoffen ließ.

„Wir verbrennen sie, um unsere Wohnungen zu erwärmen.", gab sie kleinlaut zu und senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf. Umwelt war ein Thema, das wusste sie nun, das sie niemals bei den Elben anschneiden durfte. Anscheinend liebten sie Natur über alles und wenn sie von dem Chaos in Liaras Welt erfuhren würden sie das Mädchen sicher nicht mehr um sich haben wollen, wie Legolas' Vater. Traurig senkte sie den Kopf. Anfangs war er doch so nett gewesen, warum hasste er sie nun? Sie verstand es nicht.

„Nun. In ein paar Tagen trifft Lord Elrond ein. Es wird ein Rat stattfinden, in dem wir beraten, was mit euch geschehen soll.", erklärte Galadriel sanft. Liara wusste an ihrer Miene, dass sie sich in etwas verdammt kompliziertes hineingeritten hatte und folgte der Herrin und ihrem Gemahl mit den Augen bis zur Tür, die dann jeglichen Blickkontakt abschirmte. Seufzend sank sie in ihrem Stuhl zusammen und biss missmutig in eine Scheibe Lembas.

„Ich habs versaut, oder?", fragte sie traurig und schielte Legolas hilfesuchend von der Seite an. Dieser griff nach ihrer Hand, die in ihrem Schoß ruhte und drückte sie fest und zuversichtlich. Er selbst wusste, dass sie die Elben verschreckt hatte und der Rat zweigeteilt sein würde, wenn es um eine Entscheidung ging. Vor allem sein Vater würde alles tun, um sie von seinem Sohn fern zu halten. Doch er würde sich für seine Liara einsetzen. Schon beim ersten Lächeln und Lachen des Mädchen, hatte sie sich unbewusst und heimlich tief in das Herz des Prinzen eingeschlichen. Er meinte das wirklich wahre Wesen des Mädchens durchschaut zu haben. Die Vergangenheit, die viele Schatten auf ihr Herz gelegt hatte, war nur vorübergehend vorherrschend. Diese Schatten konnten auch beseitigt werden und die Seele befreien, die nun in dem Körper schlummerte. Und er würde diese Aufgabe übernehmen, egal ob er dann enterbt wurde, wie sein Vater es angedroht hatte.

„Wenn du möchtest könnten wir nach draußen gehen.", schlug Indûrin dem Mädchen vor, noch bevor Legolas irgendwie ein Wort an sie richten konnte. Liara, die gerade den letzten Bissen hinunter schluckte nickte zustimmend. Etwas Ablenkung konnte nicht schaden. Und so legte sie beide Arme um den Nacken des düsterwäldischen Hauptmanns und Beraters des Königs, der sie daraufhin sanft aus dem Stuhl hob und nach draußen trug. Legolas sah ihnen kurze Zeit stumm nach, ehe er auch seinen Stuhl ruckartig zurückstieß und eiligen Schrittes den Raum verließ. Noch immer kauend und entsetzt die Augen aufreißend, sprang auch Gil auf und eilte ihm nach. Schließlich wollte sie ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen.

Gimli, an einer Hähnchenkeule kauend, blieb nach dem letzten Klicken der Tür allein im Saal zurück. Verwundert starrte er auf das Holzstück, dass die Wand verschloss und zwinkerte 2-3 Mal, ehe er seine Sprache wiederfand, resignierend den Kopf schüttelte und etwas vor sich hin brummte, das verdächtig nach ‚Sind denn hier alle bekloppt?' klang, ehe er sich einer weiteren Lembasscheibe zuwandte und sie genüsslich mit Mallornhonig bestrich.

~*~

Ganz vorsichtig, als wäre sie aus Glas, ließ Indûrin das zierliche Mädchen ins grüne Gras, nahe eines kleinen Sees sinken. Die Bäume ringsum warfen gemusterte Schatten, die durch das grüne Blätterdach entstanden. Dann hockte er sich vor sie und legte seine Hände auf ihre Knie um sich leicht und vorsichtig abzustützen. Ein Lachen ihrerseits ließ sein Herz glücklich schneller schlagen.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, heute. Ich bin wirklich erleichtert, dass dir nichts ernsthaftes widerfahren ist. Die Dauer deines Schlafes war beängstigend.", stellte er lächelnd fest. Ein leichter Rotschimmer ließ eine gesunde Farbe auf ihrem Gesicht zurück. Das Haar, das durch 2 kleine fein geflochtene Zöpfe zurückgehalten wurde, wehte sanft im Wind und kitzelte gelegentlich ihre Wange.

„Du musst keine Angst um mich haben.", beruhigte sie den Freund. 

„Ich schlafe oft sehr lange, wenn ich keine Schule habe. Meistens bis in den Nachmittag hinein." Ihr Blick verlor sich träumerisch in der wundervollen Landschaft des Waldes. Jeder einzelne Baum, ja sogar jedes einzelne Blatt machte den Eindruck innerster Zufriedenheit und schönster Gesundheit auf sie und ein wehmütiger Glanz schlich sich in ihre Augen, als sie an die Wälder in ihrer Heimat dachte, die durch schmutzige Abgase und anderen Industrieabfall verschmutzt und krank gemacht wurden.

„Aber dann verschläfst du doch den ganzen Tag. Wir sind oft schon im Morgengrauen auf und gehen spät zu Bett um besonders viel mit der Natur teilen zu können.", gestand der Elb lächelnd. Liara nickte gedankenverloren.

„Indûrin...dort wo ich lebe, gibt es weit und breit keine Bäume.", flüsterte sie auf einmal. Die Augen des Elben weiteten sich ungläubig. Keine Bäume?

„Ich lebe im Vorort einer Großstadt. Der einzige Wald, den ich jeden Tag zu sehen bekomme, ist der Wald bestehend aus Beton und Teer.", fuhr sie fort. Ihre Worte entsetzten den jungen Elben zunehmendst. Woher kam Liara? Was für eine Welt bewohnte sie?

„Und wenn ich Bäume sehe sehen sie krank aus. Im Gegensatz zu der wunderschönen Natur des Goldenen Waldes oder Düsterwald, sind die Bäume bei uns der Erschöpfung nahe. Aber...wir tun auch nichts dagegen. Wir versuchen es aber....es gibt immer wieder Menschen, die die Gesetze nicht einhalten und dennoch unbegnadet fällen und verbrennen und somit das Klima unserer Welt aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen." 

Sie schluckte und verstummte dann für einige Zeit wieder. Sah einfach nur zu den Baumkronen auf, in denen sich der freie Wind verfing und wütend versuchte sich wieder zu befreien. Verwundert über ihre eigenen Worte stieß sie einen langen Seufzer aus. Noch nie hatte sie sich darüber Gedanken gemacht. Doch vom ersten Tag an, den sie hier verbringen durfte, kamen ihr die Gedanken über ihre eigene Welt oft. Und sie nahmen sogar zu. 

„Wir zerstören unseren eigenen Lebensraum.", schluchzte sie.

„Ich glaube so sind wir Menschen nun einmal. Rücksichtslos, grausam und egoistisch.", zischte sie selbstverachtend.

„Mag sein das ein Großteil der Menschen in deiner Welt solche Charaktereigenschaften besitzt. Doch du bist anders. Ich fühle es. Ich fühle es tief in meinem Herzen, das du etwas besonderes bist.", sprach er ernst und als das Mädchen zu ihm aufblickte hatte er ebenfalls den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet.

„Indûrin!", stieß Liara hervor, lehnte sich nach vorn und umarmte den Freund herzlich. Auch wenn sie nicht so dachte, wie er, so spendeten ihr diese Worte doch etwas Trost. Überrascht schloss auch der Elb vorsichtig die Arme um den Rücken des Mädchens.   

~*~

Eiligen Schrittes versuchte Legolas Indûrin mit dem Mädchen auf den Armen einzuholen. Schnell bog er um die Ecke, die gleich nach Verlassen des Speisesaals folgte ein und stieß mit einem, um ein Stückchen größeren Elben als er selbst es war, zusammen. Ein überraschter Laut entwich seiner Kehle doch er fing sich schnell. 

„Verzeih, mellon. Ich habe es eilig. Ich hörte dieser miese Ork verweilt noch immer am Frühstückstisch der Herrin." Haldirs Augen glitzerten wutentbrannt bei seinen Worten doch Legolas war auch ohne dieses Funkeln klar, wen er mit Ork gemeint hatte. Matt lächelnd wedelte er mit der Hand und sah entschuldigend zu Haldir auf.

„Mit Bedauern muss ich dir mitteilen, dass der ‚Ork' den Speisesaal vor kurzem verlassen hat und mit Liara irgendwo hin gegangen ist.", berichtete Legolas matt und sah sich während seiner Worte suchend um. Abermals verfinsterte sich die Miene des Gladrim und die Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Wie? Der Hund ist mit deiner Geliebten getürmt?!", zischte er noch gerade so beherrscht.

„Ich sagte dir doch, Legolas, wende nur ein einziges Mal den Blick von ihm ab und er ist wie ein Wolf in der Nacht. Aber das er sich auch noch an deine Liebste heranmacht...", wollte er sich abermals in Rage reden, doch eine Stimme unterwies ihn herrisch.

„Sie ist nicht Legolas' Geliebte, kapiert!?", fauchte Gil hinter dem Rücken des düsterwäldischen Elben. Sie war ihm gefolgt in der Hoffnung ihn allein sehen zu können. In der letzten Zeit war er zwar höflich gewesen, schien ihr aber bewusst aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Soso. Deinem Ton nach zu urteilen denkst du sicher, das dir das Los als seine Geliebte zusteht.", fauchte Haldir böse. Er hatte etwas gegen dieses Weibsstück. Sie erinnerte ihn irgendwie an seinen eigenen Bruder. Als ihre Wangen sich auch noch rot färbten, lachte er triumphierend.

„Wenn deine Ohren nicht der Bewies wären, würde ich dich eher für einen Menschen oder Ork anstelle eines Elben halten.", scherzte er. Auf diese Worte hin, sah Gilelthil ihn entsetzt an, schlug die Hände vors Gesicht, ehe sie sich auf dem Absatz umkehrte und panisch davonlief. Beide männlichen Wesen sahen ihr überrascht nach. Dann schüttelte Haldir verächtlich den Kopf. Er hatte doch nur einen Scherz gemacht. Seelisch stellte sich der Hauptmann schon auf eine Predigt des älteren Prinzen ein, der jedoch nur verschmitzt und sogar dankbar lächelte.

„So wird man sie also los.", stellte er glücklich fest. Gilelthil war ihm zu aufdringlich. Vor allem, da sie nicht einzusehen schien, dass er sein Herz längst dem Menschenmädchen geschenkt hatte. Haldir hatte sogar recht. In gewisser Weise glich sie wahrlich einem Menschen oder gar einem Ork. Grinsend legte Haldir einen Arm um seinen langjährigen Freund und meinte schmunzelnd:

„Komm. Lass uns diese Kreuzung aus Ork und Elb finden und dein Mädchen aus seinen Klauen befreien." Haldir konnte nicht mehr an sich halten, als er die rot anlaufenden Ohren seines Prinzen gewahrte und als dieser noch die Worte ‚Sie ist nicht MEIN Mädchen' zwischen den Lippen hervornuschelte, war es um seine stolze Fassung geschehen. Erheitert klopfte er Legolas auf die Schulter, während er ihn sanft ihn eine Richtung lenkte. Seine Lippen näherten sich den Ohren des Freundes die mittlerweile die reife Farbe einer Tomate aufwiesen und flüsterte etwas hinein. Die Wachen an den Wänden der Gänge mussten nicht unbedingt alles erfahren.

„Ich weiß dass du ihr dein Herz geschenkt hast, Prinz. Vor mir kannst du es nicht leugnen. Ich sah es vom ersten Augenblick an. Du verbirgst es gut, doch reicht es nicht aus, das Herz eines Freundes zu täuschen." Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und wehrte die Hand des Freundes unwirsch ab, die sich abermals auf seine Schulter legen wollte.

„Nein. Du verstehst das nicht. Ich gab Indûrin mein Versprechen, sie nicht als mehr anzusehen als eine Freundin im guten Sinne.", presste Legolas hervor. Schlagartig wurde Haldirs Miene wieder von einem Schatten beherrscht.

„Ach dem!", tat er die Sache verächtlich ab.

„Er ist mein Freund!", begehrte Legolas noch ein letztes Mal auf und sah Haldir entschlossen in die Augen, womit er ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er beide mochte und ihn die Brüderfehde nichts anging. Haldir sah es in den Augen des Älteren und nickte nachgiebig.

„Aber Legolas, Mellon. Ungeachtet der Regeln schlägt die Liebe ein. Dies ist ihre Taktik und du kannst dich ihren Fängen und schwindelerregenden Gefühlen nicht entziehen. Sei dies an ein Versprechen gebunden oder eingeschränkt. In der Liebe müssen die Schranken überwunden werden. Ich würde alles tun um mit Amrûn zusammenbleiben zu können, auch wenn ein Schatten sich schon längerer Zeit meiner Seele bemächtigt hat. Immer, egal was komt, werde ich die Elbin meines Herzens beschützen."

„Aber die Frau MEINES Herzens ist ein Mensch und fremd dazu. Mein Vater...", hob Legolas an, doch Haldir schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ach? Angst vor Papi?", fragte er spöttisch und tippte Legolas gegen die Schulter, woraufhin dieser errötend etwas zurückwich.

„Quatsch nicht, Haldir! Natürlich habe ich keine Angst vor meinem Vater!", protestierte Legolas mürrisch und tat wieder einen Schritt auf den lorischen zu, was diesen dazu veranlasste den Gang entlang zu rennen.

„Ja natürlich doch! Jetzt verstehe ich. Papi hat dich unter seinem Pantoffel und mein Bruder noch dazu!", rief Haldir mit einem dreckigen Lachen, was Legolas nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte und so eilte er dem lachenden Elben hinterher.

„Was erzählst du da? Mein Vater hat mich nicht in seiner Gewalt!", rief der Prinz empört.

„Na klar doch! Prinzlein befolgt brav jeden Befehl seines Papis!", stichelte Haldir erneut. Das sie schon längst im Wald angekommen waren, hatte Legolas überhaupt nicht bemerkt und so erschrak er, als ein Hase seinen Weg kreuzte und er noch in letzter Sekunde zum Sprung ansetzen.

„Aber Legolas du bist so bleich! Dabei war es doch nur ein Häschen!", rief Haldir aus vollster Kehle, was dem Düsterwäldler die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb.

„Nicht nur Angst vor Papi sondern auch vor einem Hasi!" Nun reichte es dem Prinzen endgültig entschlossen sprang er auf den Baum, in dessen Krone Haldir kurz zuvor verschwunden war und Ast um Ast emporkletterte.

„NA warte! Ich krieg dich und zeig dir dann, wer von uns beiden ein Angsthase ist, Haldir!", rief Legolas entschlossen. Bald darauf entdeckte er den Haarschopf des Galadrim, dessen Gesicht nach Westen gerichtet war. Er bewegte sich nicht, sondern saß stumm und steif auf seinem Ast, der ein wenig unter seinem Gewicht nachgab. Das verwunderte den Prinzen etwas, denn sicherlich würde Haldir etwas auf seine Herausforderung erwidern. Normalerweise. Doch nun schien etwas nicht zu stimmen.

Ebenso leise wie ein Eichhörnchen bestieg der blonde Elb die Äste bis hoch zu Haldir, der immer noch seinen Blick auf See unter sich gerichtet hielt. Legolas senkte ebenfalls den Kopf und japste leise, als er Indûrin und Liara in einer Umarmung am Rande des Ufers gewahrte. Er konnte nichts tun, merkte nicht einmal wie Haldir bedauernd zu ihm hinübersah. Er war einfach nur wie gelähmt. Er konnte ebenso wenig gegen seine momentane Starre wie gegen sein stechendes Herz tun. Erst als ein Stoß in seine Rippen erfolgte, schreckte er auf und sah Haldir mit verschleiertem Blick an.

„Legolas! Sieh doch. Dort hinten...sind das nicht Orks!?", flüsterte Haldir erregt. Seine Stimme zitterte ängstlich und ungläubig. Rasch wandte Legolas den Blick von dem Pärchen ab und wandte ihn auf den Waldrand. Tatsächlich bewegte sich dort etwas. Legolas scharfe Augen konnten sogar das Glitzern eines Pfeils in der Sonne erkennen und sofort sprang er auf, sah mit schreckensbleichem Gesicht hinunter und dann auf Haldir, der die stumme Frage erwiderte. ‚Orks? In Lorien!? Was war mit den Wächtern?'

Gemeinsam sprangen sie in stummem Übereinkommen vom Baum herab und landeten einige Meter hinter Indûrin und Liara, die erschrocken auseinander fuhren. Ihr Sprung war so perfekt gleich gewesen, das ein Zuschauer sicherlich angenommen hätte, sie hätten es jahrelang einstudiert. Als das Mädchen Legolas erkannte bahnte sich ein erfreutes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, doch seine Miene und der Ausdruck in den Augen, erstickten es im Keim. Was hatte er?

Schnell setzte sich der Elb in Bewegung und rannte auf beide zu, warf sich zwischen Indûrin und Liara, um das Mädchen zu decken. Seine Hand lag am Schaft seines Messers. Jederzeit war er bereit, es zu ziehen. Haldir stürmte mit nach vorn, den Bogen, den er immer auf dem Rücken trug plötzlich in der Hand. 

„Greif dein Messer, Indûrin. Wir sichteten Orks ganz hier in der Nähe!", warf Haldir dem Bruder barsch zu. Indûrin und Liara erstarrten zugleich.

„Orks!?", rief Indûrin geschockt. Legolas und der Galadrim nickten grimmig ohne den Blick vom Waldrand abzuwenden. Sie verfolgten jede Bewegung der Feinde. Durch das hohe Schilf am Ufer des Sees waren sie jedoch weitgehend vor den Blicken der Feinde geschützt. Lediglich den Augen der beiden Elben war es zu verdanken, dass sie die Angreifer zwischen den Bäumen ausmachen konnten.

Als ein Pfeil durch die Luft zischte, schrie Liara erschrocken auf und klammerte sich noch um einiges fester in Legolas' Hemd fest. Der Prinz hatte sie schutzeshalber auf den Arm genommen. Doch nun ließ er sie rasch ins Gras sinken. Der Pfeil hatte die Gruppe bei weitem verfehlt jedoch war es besser, sich nicht unnötig in Gefahr zu begeben. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete zischte ein Pfeil nun direkt an seinem linken Ohr vorbei, sodass er das Geräusch schon beinahe spüren konnte, woraufhin ein lautes Geschrei auf der anderen Seite des Sees begann und 2 Gestalten aus dem Schutz des Waldes herausbrachen. Doch noch ehe Haldir einen Pfeil anlegen konnte, gewahrten die Elben weitere Gestalten, diesmal auf Pferden und dazu eine genervte, laute Stimme.

„Werdet ihr wohl mit dem Unsinn aufhören ihr zwei!? Und ihr wollt Thronfolger werden? Ich glaube ich überlege mir die Sache lieber noch einmal.", schallte es über die Wiese. Überrascht ließ Haldir den Bogen sinken und trat etwas näher an das Ufer heran, damit das Schilf nicht mehr die Sicht einschränkte. Nun gewahrte er auch, wie die beiden ersten auf einen Mann auf einem Pferd zurannten, Äste und Decken und eine Maske abnahmen und um das Pferd des Unbekannten tanzten.

„Aber Vater! Wir wollte doch nur die beiden Turteltauben dort drüben am anderen Ufer erschrecken.", vernahmen es die 4 lauschenden und während 2 von ihnen rote Ohren bekamen, warfen 2 andere dem männlichen Rotohr böse Blicke zu.

„Es war nichts...", nuschelte Liara an Indûrins statt, was Legolas jedoch nicht so recht glauben wollte.

„Umso schlimmer! Habe ich euch nicht gesagt, sobald wir in Lorien eintreffen, werdet ihr euch wie 2 ordentliche Elbenprinzen benehmen!?", schalt der Schwarzschopf wütend. Langsam ging Legolas ein Licht auf. War ihm die Stimme des Mannes doch gleich bekannt vorgekommen. Freudig trat er aus der Deckung des Schilfes, sodass man ihn sehen konnte und sah zur anderen Seite hinüber.

„Lord Elrond! Endlich seid ihr eingetroffen!", begrüßte er den Ratsherren höflich und mit voller Freude. Überrascht über die Anrede, wandte ihm der Lord den Kopf zu. Auch seine Söhne taten es ihm gleich und starrten Legolas an. Dieser nickte freundlich und lächelte leicht.

„Seid willkommen Kronprinzen Elladan und Elrohir." Daraufhin rannten beide lachend auf ihn zu.

~*~

[Fortsetzung folgt!]

Huhu! *wink* Da bin ich mal wieder! *froi* Jaaa....*seufz* Das war ne schwere Geburt, das könnt ihr mir glauben. *stöhn* Diesen Teil hab ich mind. 3 Mal vollständig neu geschrieben, da er mir nicht gefiel...ich war in einer Sackgasse angekommen. *an die Stelle denkt, wo Galadriel den Speisesaal verlässt* Dort gings dann gar nicht mehr weiter... T-T Aber nun bin ich fertig und ich hoffe ihr könnt mir die lange Wartezeit verzeihen!!! ^.^

Zu euren Kommentaren:

@Atap: Schnell wars ja nicht *hüstel* *schäm* hehe ^^' Und ja...der ganze Aufruhr wegen Haaren ^^ Aber ich meine irgendwie versteh ich Haldir ^.^ 

@Tanwethiel: Japp ^^ Glori in Lorien :o) Jetzt weißt du, warum *g* Ich glaub dir das mit der Länge gern ~_^

@Miss_Sixty: Das mit Gil bleibt noch mein Geheimnis ^^ Zum guten oder zum schlechten kann erst einmal egal ^.^ *fieslach* *knuddel*

@Piandora: *lol* Ja 2000 *lach* Sind eben Elben *ggg* Außerdem wollte ich Haldir eine ihm markante Charaktereigenschaft verpassen, die im ‚Herrn der Ringe' von Tolkien ja etwas zu kurz gekommen ist _

@Arvi: Früher oder später wird sie sicher zurückgehen, aber ich will euch ja nicht die Spannung verderben. ~_^

@Sakurajima: *hihi* Ich weiß selbst, dass jedes noch so lange Kapitel immer zu kurz ist *verlegen grins* Aber dann müsstet ihr noch länger warten und das hier hat glaub ich schon genügt an Wartezeit, oder? ^^'

@mystica: Indûrin und Gil? Naja...beide haben noch etwas mehr was ich ihnen anlasten will *lach* Aber ein schlechtes Paar geben sie nicht ab, oder? Danke für dein Kommi *sich gefreut hat* *knuddel* atenio mellon ^^

@Marmideria: *lol* Das mit der Länge kommt schon noch ^^ Anfangs postet man immer kleine Teile ^^ Ein Lob! Ein Lob *gierig aufsaugt* ^.^

@KasumiTendo: es sieht ganz danach aus, als möchtest du die König des Kommischreibens werden *froi* *gg* Auf die Idee hat mich eine liebe Leserin gebracht *sich ehrfürchtig bei ihr bedankt* *lach* Irgendwie kamen wir auf Haare und da hab ich mir so was ausgedacht ^^

@celi: Du ärmste...Prüfungsstress,.....ich hoffe der ist vorbei ^^ *lieb guggel* Und hier ist auch ein neuer Teil meiner Geschichte :o)

@Tina: *knuddel* *wild hüpf und sich freut* Jippie ^^ Noch jemand der meine Geschichte mag!!! *froi froi froi* Ich hoffe sie bereitet dir noch viel Spaß!! ^^

@meldisil: Ich habe es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht, euch zu überraschen 1^.^ Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich die Auflösung der Gestalten lieber in den nächsten Teil genommen, aber ich wollte euch auch mal einen Gefallen tun und einen Cliffhanger wegfallen lassen ;)

Ein liebes Dankeschön auch an Dax, Siane und feanen. ^^ *knuddel*


	18. 17 Das Konzert und der Rat

Hallo! ^^ Da bin ich ml wieder *gg* Tja und mit einer kleinen Belohnung für die wirklich lange Wartezeit *verlegen grinst und sich schon mal wegen dem Schund, den sie geschrieben hat in der hintersten ecke verkriecht* Nun *hüstel* 

Warnung:

Ab diesem Teil wird es nun etwas romantischer und der Humor wird etwas in den Hintergrund rücken. Langsam näheren wir uns dem hauptsächlichen Geschehen und Ereignissen *gg* ABER!!! Wenn ich sage ROMANTIK meine ich NOCH keinen Sex. Nur etwas Rumgesülze eben ^.^ *wieder versteck*

Guti dann kanns ja losgehen ^^

~~~~~~o~o~*~o~o~~~~~~

Das Tor der Dimensionen 

**......~*~......~*~......**

Das Konzert und der Rat 

~*~

Etwas säuerlich zog Elrond die rechte Augenbraue nach oben und sah seinen beiden Söhnen resignierend nach. So wie sie da davonrannten, konnte keiner annehmen, dass sie seine Thronfolger waren, benahmen sie sich doch noch schlimmer als Kleinkinder. Immer wieder war es dasselbe mit ihnen. Nie konnten sie eine Sache ernst nehmen. So hatten sie es auch beinahe geschafft, dass eine der Wachen von Lorien ihnen einen Pfeil in die Brust gejagt hatte, hätte Elrond sich nicht im letzten Moment zu erkennen gegeben.

Seufzend starrte er auf die Decken, die zu den Hufen seines Pferdes lagen. Die Masken hielten die Zwillinge noch immer in ihren Händen. Sicher wiesen sie diese nun stolz dem düsterwäldischen Prinzen vor.

„Alae Legolas! Wie freuen wir uns so, dich wiederzusehen", polterte Elladan hervor und warf sich auf den Elben, der keine Ausweichmöglichkeit mehr zu sehen schien und somit unter dem Gewicht des anderen Prinzen zu Boden ging. 

„Warum musst du immer der Erste sein, Elladan? Das ist nicht fair! Diesmal wollte ich ihn umwerfen", maulte Elrohir eingeschnappt, tat sich aber keinen Zwang an, ebenfalls auf den Düsterwäldischen zuzuspringen. Haldir, Liara und Indûrin sahen verdattert drein und konnten an dieser Stelle nur mit den Köpfen schütteln. Noch vor 30 Sekunden war die Situation so ernst gewesen. Doch die Masken, die die Neuankömmlinge in ihren Händen hielten, zeigten zumindest den beiden Elben, dass es wieder einmal nur ein dummer Streich gewesen war. Sicher waren sie schon vorangeeilt, um andere Elben zu erschrecken, was ihnen vorzüglich gelungen war. Orkmasken. Auf eine solche Idee konnten nur die  bruchtälischen Zwillinge kommen. 

„Womit haben wir diese Satansbraten im Goldenen Wald verdient", seufzte Haldir leise und hielt sich eine Hand an die Stirn. Jetzt musste er schon wieder die Wachen rund um die Uhr verstärken. Doch waren seine Worte nicht leise genug, hatten die Brüder sie letztendlich klar gehört. Synchron ließen sie von dem lachenden Legolas ab und setzten nun zum Sprung auf Haldir an, der daraufhin entsetzt zurückwich.

„Haldir von Lorien! Welch eine Ehre euch wieder zu sehen, Soldat", flötete Elrohir süffisant und funkelte den Lorischen schelmisch an.

„Zum Hundertsten Mal Elladan! Ich war General und kein Soldat", empörte sich Haldir. Elrohir begann zu kichern und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und du willst ein Soldat sein, da du uns nicht einmal unterscheiden kannst", Elladan nickte zu den Worten seines Bruders empört, doch dann warf er sich abermals auf Legolas, der sich vorher mühsam auf die Beine gebracht hatte. Haldir verkniff es sich, Elrohir darauf erneut hinzuweisen, dass er kein Soldat war.

„Warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass du etwas mit Elladan hast, Legolas", scherzte Haldir schadenfroh und betrachtete die beiden, die im Gras lagen genau. Er spürte wie die Unbesorgtheit in der Nähe der Zwillinge zurückkehrte, doch er wusste auch, dass nun wieder eine Zeit der Katastrophen anbrach.

„Eifersüchtig? Bin ich nicht gut genug", fragte Elrohir nun den Hauptmann, der jedoch vehement verneinte. Doch dazu war es zu spät, denn schon hatte auch er einen der Zwillinge am Hals.

„Und warum sagtest du mir nie, dass du schon Elrohir versprochen bist", konterte Legolas nun keuchend und schubste dann den Elben von sich herunter. Liara und Indûrin standen daneben, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. 

„Ehm...", brachte das Mädchen nur heraus. Was da vor ihren Augen gerade ablief war irgendwie einfach nur komisch. Vielleicht hatte Gimli recht und Elben waren wirklich bi? Die Worte Haldirs gaben ihr mächtig zu denken. Auf ihren kurzen Einwurf ins Geschehen jedoch schenkten die Zwillinge nun ihr die volle Aufmerksamkeit und sprangen beide gleichzeitig auf.

„Oh bist du süss", rief Elladan verspielt und knuffte dem hilflosen Mädchen in die Wange, was Elrohir ihm auf der anderen Seite gleichtat.

„Bin ich nicht", behauptete sie steif und knuffte jedem einmal in die Wange zurück. Die Zwillinge lachten belustigt auf und stocherten nun ihren Finger in ihre Rippen, woraufhin sie gekitzelt zusammenfuhr und aufkreischte. Das war der Moment an dem Legolas einschritt. Es behagte ihm schon nicht, wie vertraut die Söhne Elronds mit dem eben erst kennen gelernten Mädchen umsprangen. Zudem wollte er verhindern, dass sie sich eine Verletzung einfing. Und so nahm er sie kurzerhand auf seine Arme.

„Ooooch...Legolas du bist ein Spielverderber", maulten beide synchron worauf der Prinz nur lächelte. Irgendwie war ihm das Mädchen dankbar, das er eingeschritten war, wusste sie doch nicht, wer die beiden waren. 

„Werdet erst einmal erwachsen, dann könnt ihr ein Mädchen anfassen", erwiderte Legolas kühl. Angesichts der beiden bedröppelten Mienen die einem Auto glichen, verfiel Liara in ein lautes Lachen, in das kurzerhand auch die Zwillinge einfielen und das schließlich auch den Rest der Truppe ansteckte. So im Lachen vertieft, bemerkten sie nicht, dass Lord Elrond sie schon längst erreicht hatte. Mit unbeweglicher Miene doch in Wirklichkeit brennend amüsiert sah er sich das vor ihm ablaufende Spektakel an. Wieder einmal brachten seine Söhne nichts als Unfug mit sich. Er würde die Herrin des Waldes wohl doch um ein Kindergesichertes Zimmer bitten müssen, nicht dass sie des Nachts irgendeinen Unfug anstellten.

„Seid gegrüßt, Legolas aus dem Düsterwald und Haldir von Lothlorien", begrüßte der Lord die Freunde und wandte sich vornehm an die beiden angesprochenen Elben. Jeder deutete eine Verbeugung an und sah Elrond dann wieder gerade in die Augen.

„Dann musst du das Mädchen sein, das meiner Heilkunst bedarf", richtete Elrond sanft und freundlich das Wort an Liara, woraufhin diese zögernd nickte. 

„Seid gegrüßt Mylord", erwiderte sie zaghaft, doch Elronds Öhrchen vernahmen es wohl.

„Nun denn. Bringt sie auf ihr Zimmer und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.", verkündete er und gab seinem Pferd die Sporen. Die Reise von Bruchtal nach Lórien war zwar anstrengend gewesen, doch wollte er dem jungen Mädchen so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine helfen.

„Elladan! Elrohir! Macht euch etwas nützlich und tragt die Lady auf ihr Zimmer. Und keine Blödeleien unterwegs! Habt ihr mich verstanden", ordnete der bruchtälische Chef an, zweifelnd daran, dass seine Söhne ihm überhaupt zugehört hatten.

„Ja doch Vater. Wird sofort erledigt", meldete sich Elrohir zu Elronds größtem Überraschen, was ihn die Glubscherchen etwas weiter aufreißen ließ. Und so sah er auch, wie der jüngere seiner Söhne - beide stritten mindestens einmal am Tag wer was zuerst machen durfte, da Elladan um ein paar Minuten älter war als der Bruder – auf Legolas zuging, der Liara immer noch in seinen Armen hielt. Ein freches Grinsen lag auf seinen Zügen und er streckte beide Arme aus, um dem Prinzen seiner Last zu entledigen. Doch dieser schüttelte vehement den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Nein, Elrohir. Ich werde sie selbst tragen. Nachher landet sie ‚aus versehen' in einem Brunnen oder findet sich auf irgendeinem Baum wieder", knurrte er verteidigend. Indûrin zog die Augenbrauen noch etwas mehr zusammen. Wenn es um Liara ging, benahm sich Legolas äußerst vorsichtig. So hatte er noch nicht einmal Dalâdir beschützt. Abwehrend hob der bruchtälische Prinz die Hände und lächelte Legolas wissend an.

„Okay, okay. Ich nehm' sie dir nicht weg, Prinzlein. Wir haben eh etwas besseres zu tun", scherzte er munter und hakte sich dann bei seinem Bruder ein, um abermals die Masken aufzusetzen und damit im Gebüsch zu verschwinden, auf der Suche nach neuen Opfern.

„Werdet ihr wohl sofort zurückkommen!? Elladan! Elrohir!" Elrond schrie sich beinahe die Seele aus dem Leib, doch seine Zöglinge und zudem Thronfolger waren schon längst über alle Berge. So wie er nach ihnen rief, erinnerten die Zwillinge eher an zwei unfolgsame Hunde, die ihrem Herrchen nie gehorchen wollten. Kichernd krallte sie sich in Legolas' Hemd fest und kuschelte sich an ihn. In seiner Nähe war alles andere so unwichtig, so nebensächlich. Hier bei ihm war der einzige Ort in der ganzen Welt, wo sie sich so richtig wohl fühlte.

„Potz Blitz und Donner! Warum habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, wohin ihr gehen wolltet", ertönte es plötzlich zwischen den Bäumen und ein puterroter, wütender Zwerg kam durch die Büsche gestürzt. Sein Hemd war an der Seite aufgeschlitzt und sein Bart sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

„Und ihr steht hier rum, während zwei ORKS die Gegend unsicher machen! Los bewegt eure Hintern und erschießt sie! Auf der Stelle", brüllte Gimli außer sich. Allem Anschein nach hatten ihn benannte ‚Orks' aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen, einen Knoten in seinen Bart gemacht und waren dann weitergezogen. Sofort fingen alle Anwesenden an zu schmunzeln, nur der Lord selbst fasste sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn. Nichts in der Welt konnte seine Söhne vom Unfug abhalten. Dieser Wunsch, dass sie sich besserten, glich dem eines Bauern, sein Huhn möge doch quadratische Eier legen, damit er reich würde. 

Gimli sah verständnislos von einem zum anderen, schien nicht zu begreifen, wieso nicht gleich helle Aufregung vorherrschte.

„Gimli, mein Freund. Waren die Orks denn hässlich", fragte Legolas amüsiert und sah den Zwerg von oben bis unten herab grinsend an.

„Natürlich waren sie das, Legolas! Hübsche Orks gibt es nicht", brummte Gimli immer noch völlig außer sich, dass niemand hier auch nur einen Finger rührte.

„Haben sie auch ihre Namen genannt", warf Elrond eine Frage ein. Sein Tonfall war schleppend und es war ihm anzusehen, dass er es jetzt schon bereute seine Söhne mitgeschleppt zu haben.

„Namen??? ....Naja,....einer stellte sich als Elrohirsch und der andere als Elladarm oder so was vor. Aber was macht das für einen Unterschied? Es sind Orks!!!!!", wollte der Zwerg die Gemeinschaft aufmerksam machen und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum. Lord Elrond schüttelte nur betroffen den Kopf.

„Dann entschuldige ich mich im Namen meiner Söhne, für deren Fehlverhalten, Gimli Gloinssohn", beschwichtigte Elrond den Aufgebrachten, der sofort rot anlief, da er den Fürsten erst jetzt erkannt hatte.

„Lord Elrond! Es ist mir eine Freude Euch wieder zu sehen", beteuerte Gimli aufrichtig.

„Und wenigstens könnt ihr dem Mädchen da helfen! Das Gejammer des Turteltaubenpärchens war nämlich gar nicht mehr mit anzuhören." Ein Zwinkern in Legolas' Richtung ließ verlauten, dass er um einiges übertrieben hatte.

„LEGOLAS!? Turteltauben? Was spricht der Zwerg da", empörte sich Indûrin leise zischend nah am Ohr seines Freundes, dessen Ohrenspitzen sich sofort rot färbten.

„Wir haben nachher noch ein Wörtchen unter vier Augen zu bereden, mein Freund" drohte der Jüngere auf Sindarin. Legolas nickte geschlagen. Irgendwann würde dieser Zeitpunkt sowieso herangekommen sein. Also warum später, wenn es auch bald geklärt sein konnte. Nur vor dem unangenehmen Gespräch graute es dem Prinzen etwas. Zusammen machten sie sich nun auf den Weg zum Palast.

~*~

„Verlasst mich nun hier" ertönte eine Stimme weit über den Köpfen der Elben, die den Weg zum Palast antraten. In der Krone eines gewaltigen Baumes, regten sich ein paar Blätter sanft und verursachten leise Geräusche, die jedoch keiner weiter wahrnahm.

„Aber Hoheit. So ganz allein hier ist es gefährlich. Wäre es nicht besser, wenn ich...", setzte ein Gegenargument ein.

„Nein", schnitt die andere Stimme ihm das Wort ab. Ein Vöglein wich erschrocken auf einen unteren Ast zurück und blinzelte neugierig nach oben.

„Ksch", machte jemand, woraufhin eine Handbewegung folgte, die das Tierchen verängstigt flüchten ließ.

„Nicht dass er etwas weiter erzählt", begründete der mann sein Handeln. „Was deine Frage betrifft...es ist an der Zeit Unklarheiten zu beseitigen und endlich eine Wandlung der Dinge herauf zu beschwören. Dazu benötigen wir das Mädchen." Mehr sagte der Mann nicht mehr, sondern starrte mit verlorenem Blick in die Ferne.

„Ich sehe Wolken am Horizont auftauchen, die unser ganzes Vorhaben durchkreuzen könnten und dann wäre auch der Tod dieses Elbenmächens umsonst gewesen, wenn sie auch noch in die falschen Hände geraten sollte."

„Müssen wir sie beschützen?" Ein leichter Windhauch spielte mit dem kurzen Haar der beiden Sprecher. Der Ältere schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Ich denke, das tut schon jemand anderes für uns."

„Ihr meint den Prinzen?" Die Frage klang zweifelnd. Offensichtlich hielt der Sprecher nichts von besagter Person.

„Genau der", erwiderte die andere Stimme.

„Aber wir benötigen sie auch für unsere Zwecke. Wissen wir denn, ob wir richtig liegen?"

„Nein...Aber es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig."

„Also wollt ihr alles in die Hände zweier Personen legen, die nicht einmal..."

„Ob du und ich oder er und sie. Was macht das für einen Unterschied?"

„Sie sind nicht..."

„Genug! Verlass mich nun."

„Wenn ich das tue, nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf. Zum Guten oder Bösen wissen wir nicht."

„Geh."

„Ich wünschte, die Entscheidung wäre anders gewesen." Mit diesen Wort stieg ein kleiner Vogel zum Himmel auf und flog so hoch, bis er nicht mehr gesehen ward.

~*~

Ziemlich verängstigt lag Liara auf ihrem Bett. Seit 2 Stunden untersuchte sie dieser Elb nun schon genaustens. Zuvor hatte er natürlich noch Lady Galadriel begrüßt und sich etwas gestärkt, doch dann war er sofort zu ihr gekommen und hatte Legolas – der bis dahin an ihrer Seite gesessen und ihr Mut gemacht hatte – aus dem Zimmer geschickt, um nicht gestört zu werden. Liara wünschte sich tief im Inneren, dass dieser unverschämte Prinz jetzt einfach hereinplatzen würde, um ihr beizustehen, doch der war ganz woanders. 

Indûrin hatte ihn, sobald er aus dem Zimmer getreten war unter seine Fuchtel genommen und mit hinaus geschleift. Er wollte somit verhindern, dass ihm der Freund abermals entwischen konnte. Nun standen beide vor einem der Mallornbäume im Wald und starrten sich verbissen in die Augen. 

Legolas wusste nicht, wie er dem Freund seinen Sinneswandel erklären konnte. Selbst Haldirs zuvor noch so logisch erscheinenden Worte fruchteten nun als Unsinn in seinem Gehirn. Er hatte keine ordentliche Ausrede. Schließlich hatte er im Düsterwald großspurig behauptet, er würde sich nicht aus dem Mädchen machen. Damals noch.

„Du hast ein Versprechen gebrochen, Legolas", begann Indûrin die Unterredung ohne Umschweife. Legolas nickte.

„Das ist mir bewusst", antwortete er ruhig. Immer noch arbeitete sein Hirn auf der Suche nach einer passenden Begründung.

„Dir ist das Wort, das du jemanden gibst wohl nichts wert, Mellon?" Indûrins Augen blitzten gekränkt und ärgerlich auf, als er den Prinzen betrachtete, der unruhig mit seinen Händen spielte.

„Doch. Ich gab es dir und versuchte es einzuhalten." Seine Stimme klang wieder selbstbewusst und auch seine Haltung straffte sich auf einmal. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht verantworten konnte, wie sollte er es dann jemals vor den Augen seines Vaters tun?

„So deutest du ein Versprechen als ein Wort, dass man VERSUCHT einzuhalten?" Die Stimme des Freundes verlor allmählich an Wärme und Kompromissbereitschaft. 

„Ich HIELT es ein", beharrte Legolas weiterhin und sah seinem Freund in die Augen. Hier ging es nicht nur um seine Ehre sondern auch um seine Zukunft.

„Ich sehe das anders" Indûrins Worte waren kühl und starr gehalten. Er wollte Legolas das Gefühl vermitteln, dass er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnte.

„Du hast dein Wort gebrochen, warum?" Langsam wurde es Legolas zu blöd. Konnte sich der andere denn nicht denken, warum? Warum er bei Liara sein wollte?

„Sie bedeutet mir viel. Sehr viel. Während der Herreise, wuchs sie mir immer mehr ans Herz und heilte seine Wunden. Und auch ich fand einen Platz in dem Ihrem. Ich hoffe es..." Legolas' Stimme senkte sich. Langsam wurde es peinlich. Über seine Gefühle hatte er bisher noch mit niemandem gesprochen. Errötend senkte er den Kopf und betrachtete interessiert eine Baumwurzel, die sich unter seinen Beinen entlang wand. Als er plötzlich eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, sah er verwundert in das lächelnde Antlitz seines langjährigen Freundes.

„Wenn dem so ist, Legolas, so billige ich dein gebrochenes Wort und werde ihr ein guter Freund sein. Doch willst du nur über den Tod deiner vorherigen Liebe hinweg kommen, so rate ich , Prinz, wähle ein anderes Mädchen." Zuletzt war Indûrins Stimme grob und hart, was Legolas den Ernst der Sache vermittelte. Doch er hatte ohnehin nicht die Absicht, Liara nur als vorrübergehende Liebelei zu benutzen. Sachte drückte auch er die Schulter des anderen.

„Ich versichere dir, dass es nicht so kommen wird."

„So lass mich zu Eru beten, dass du diesmal dein Wort einhältst"

Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein. Keiner wusste, was genau noch zu sagen war, doch plötzlich platzte es aus Legolas heraus.

„Du liebst sie", reif er lachend und rannte davon. Wie ein kleiner Elb, der eben eine große Torte im Gesicht des Spielgefährten platziert hatte und nun die Rache fürchtete. Nachdem Legolas aus seiner Starre aufgetaut war, rannte er dem Freund hinterher.

~*~

Als Legolas und Indûrin zurück zu Liaras Zimmer gingen, trafen sie Elrond vor deren Tür an. 

„Lord Elrond! Sagt, wie steht es um sie", fragte Legolas sofort begierig. In seinen Zügen zeichneten sich Hoffnung und Bangen ab, was Elrond innerlich schmunzel ließ. Legolas musste dieses Mädchen wirklich lieben, doch nach allem was er aus ihrem Munde gehört hatte, würde Thranduil eine Verbindung wohl schlecht zulassen.

„Ich gab ihr ein Mittel und nun schläft sie. Macht euch also keine Sorgen", erwiderte er ausweichend, was Legolas zur Ungeduld trieb.

„Ich mache mir aber Sorgen! Ich fragte nicht, ob sie schliefe, sondern wie es ihr erginge. Konntet ihr sie heilen", beharrte der Prinz auf eine Antwort. Seine Entschlossenheit brachte Elrond dazu, ihm doch etwas mehr zu berichten.

„Es war kompliziert, aber ja...sie kann spätestens in 3-4 Stunden wieder laufen. Und wenn ihr Glück habt, ist sie bereits wieder erwacht" Seine Worte wurden von einem milden Lächeln begleitet, als er den Prinzen zur Tür des Mädchen hineinstürmen sah und der junge Indûrin hinterher flitzte. Kopfschüttelnd und grinsend wandte er sich ab und schritt den Gang entlang. Seine Aufgabe war getan, nun konnte er sich erst einmal ausruhen, bevor er in 2 Stunden zum Rat geladen war.  

~*~

Als die Tür aufgerissen wurde, zuckte das Mädchen schreckhaft zusammen. Die Augen beider hereinstürzenden Elben traten ungläubig hervor, als sie das Mädchen sitzend im Bett gewahrten. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Gesicht, empfing sie die Freunde.

„Hat man euch nicht beigebracht anzuklopfen, wenn man das Schlafzimmer einer Frau betritt", scherzte sie munter. In ihren Händen hielt sie ein kleines Heftchen, etwas viereckiges und einen seltsamen langen Stab.

„Was ist das?", fragte Legolas verwundert und trat etwas näher an das Bett heran, wobei er noch rasch eine Entschuldigung für sein Fehlverhalten murmelte.

„Ich habe es endlich ausgerechnet! Dank Gils Hilfe", lachte das Mädchen fröhlich und erleichtert. Der Elb wusste zwar nicht, was sie all die Zeit so beschäftigt hatte, doch nun würde sie es sicher preisgeben.

„Ich habe endlich die Zeitverhältnisse herausgefunden." Ihr Gesicht war ein einziges Strahlen – das der beiden Elben ein einziges Fragezeichen.

„Zeitverhältnisse", fragten sie perplex und sahen sich gegenseitig fragend in die Augen.

„Ja doch! Zwischen meiner und eurer Welt! Und das Ergebnis ist einfach nur krass", rief sie aus. Legolas wusste zwar nicht, was sie so beglückte, dennoch war er erleichtert, dass sie wieder lachen konnte. Ebenso erging es Indûrin.

„Naja...Ich habe ausgerechnet, dass 1 Stunde bei mir zu Hause hier eine 1 Woche ist. Wenn ein Tag hier bei euch vergangen ist, waren es bei mir nur 8,6 Minuten", erklärte sie den beiden Elben geduldig. Das schwarze rechteckige Ding drehte sie nun zu Legolas und Indûrin, die neugierig und äußerst interessiert darauf starrten.

„Was sind das für Zahlen", wollte Legolas interessiert wissen und deutete auf die Ziffern, die der Display des Taschenrechners anzeigte.

„Das sind meine Ergebnisse. Dank meiner Uhr und Gilelthils Hilfe habe ich es endlich geschafft! Und wisst ihr, was das bedeutet?" Ihre Augen glitzerten begeistert und sie sprang vor Freude auf dem Bett herum. Endlich konnte sie wieder laufen, ihre Beine versagten ihren Dienst nicht mehr; endlich hatte sie es geschafft auszurechnen, wie die Zeitverhältnisse zwischen den Welten waren und anscheinend schienen sich auch Indûrin und Legolas wieder vertragen zu haben. Was konnte es noch besseres geben?

„Nein", kam es wie verabredet von beiden Elben gleichzeitig. Das Mädchen schloss glücklich die Augen und drückte das kleine Notizheftchen fest an sich. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich sage es euch noch nicht." Ihre Stimme war leise und von Fröhlichkeit erfüllt, sodass der Schmollmund Legolas' nicht lange anhielt. Wenn sie es ihm noch nicht sagen wollte, war es bestimmt besser so.

„Kannst du schon wieder aufstehen?" Seine Stimme hatte immer noch diesen besorgten Tonfall, der Liara immer wieder ein Gefühl der Wärme durch den Körper jagte. Sie hob den Kopf und sah Legolas aus gemischten Gefühlen in die wunderschönen ozeanblauen Augen. Es machte sie so froh, wie er sich immer um sie sorgte und seine Eifersucht auf andere war einfach nur süß. 

„Nein noch nicht", gestand sie kleinlaut und sah Legolas etwas betroffen an. Doch noch ehe sie in Selbstmitleid versinken konnte, hatte dieser sie schon auf die Arme gehoben und nun vorsichtig auf dem Zimmerboden hingestellt. Ein erschrockener Laut war die einzige Reaktion auf sein spontanes Handeln, doch sie machte sich keine Sorgen, dass sie fallen konnte, obwohl sie sehr wacklig auf den Beinen war. Legolas würde sie sich halten und seine warmen Hände, die fest die ihren umfasst hielten, waren der Beweis.

„Jetzt werden wir doch einmal sehen, ob es stimmt, was du da erzählst." Seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und sein heißer Atem jagte ihr einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war so auf Legolas konzentriert, dass sie nicht einmal bemerkte, wie Indûrin seinem Freund freundlich zuzwinkerte und leise das Zimmer verließ. Es schmerzte ihn zwar, dass Liara den Prinzen liebte, aber er wollte, dass sie glücklich war und das konnte sie nur bei Legolas sein. 

Legolas war seinem Freund dankbar, dass er sich zurückgezogen hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass es Indûrin schwer fallen musste. Sehr schwer sogar. Sein Freund empfand sicherlich die gleichen Gefühle für das Mädchen, wie er selbst und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht an sich heranlassen würde. Sanft aber bestimmt führte er seine Knie an ihre Kniekehlen, um so ihre Beine eins nach dem anderen zu bewegen. Mit den Händen umfasste er die Ihren fest. Nichts wollte er weniger, als dass sie hinfiel und sich verletzte.

Nach einiger Zeit des Übens merkte er, wie sie schon aus eigener Kraft die Beine zu bewegen versuchte und auch ihr Stand nicht mehr so wacklig war wie zuvor. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus, als er sah, wie sie langsam wieder alleine zu laufen begann.

„Sieh Legolas! Ich kann es! Ich kann es", rief sie fröhlich und beschleunigte das Tempo etwas.

„Nicht so schnell, sonst stürzt du vielleicht noch", mahnte er – wieder einmal übervorsichtig, was sie abermals zum Lachen brachte.

„Ach du! Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Lass lieber mal meine Hände los, ich möchte es allein versuchen", lachte sie fröhlich. Nur widerwillig befolgte er ihren Wunsch und ließ ihre Hände los. Die kühle Luft, die nun um seine Handballen, war beklemmend. Die Leere, die sie schon bei ihm hinterließ, wenn sie nur ihre Hände aus den seinen befreite, war beinahe beängstigend. Tiefgründige Sehnsucht stand in seinen Augen, als er sie vor sich sah. Die kleinkindgleichen Versuche, laufen zu können, weckten wieder ein großes Beschützergefühl in ihm und er machte sich auf jede Situation gefasst.

„Schau Legolas! Ich kann wieder richtig laufen!" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Freude und Übermut und Legolas legte die Stirn in Falten, als sie versuchte, noch etwas schneller voranzukommen. Und es folgte, was folgen musste: Ihre Beine trugen den zierlichen Körper noch nicht so, wie sie es gewöhnlich getan hatten, und gaben unter ihrem Gewicht nach. Wie in Zeitlupe verfolgte der Sohn Thranduils das Geschehen und im letzten Moment sprang er zu ihr und wurde unter ihr begraben. Seine elbischen Reflexe hatten es ihm erlaubt, sie sanft aufzufangen, während er mit dem Hinterteil hart auf dem Boden landete. Keuchend vor Schreck hielt Legolas seine Geliebte an der Schulter fest. Er hätte es sich nie verziehen, wäre sie in seiner Gegenwart wieder gestürzt.

Der Schreck hatte Liara die Augen zusammenkneifen lassen und sie hatte sich schon auf einen erneuten Sturz vorbereitet, der aber nicht erfolgte, denn sie fiel auf einen weichen, großen Körper. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete und in Legolas' blaue Augen sah, legte sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf ihre Wangen und sie verharrte regungslos in ihrer jetzigen Position, die der, als sie vom Pferd gefallen und sie auch auf Legolas gelandet war, verdammt ähnlich zu sein schien. Ihre Beine befanden sich links und rechts von seinem Oberkörper und ihr Gesicht war dem Legolas' so nahe, dass sich beider Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Der Elb unter ihr hatte ein Bein angewinkelt und das andere ausgestreckt. Sie hatte ihn in ihrem Sturz etwas nach hinten geworfen.

Eigentlich war diese Position gar nicht so gefährlich und dennoch klopfte ihr Herz so sehr, als wollte es gleich zerspringen. Allein seine Nähe bewirkte derartige Gefühle.

Ebenso erging es Legolas. Wieder einmal lag sie über ihm und das nur durch einen dummen Zufall. Er wusste, dass diese Lage, in der sich beide nun befanden, keineswegs beabsichtig war und dennoch raste das Blut durch seine Adern, dass es in den Ohren zu rauschen begann. Schon allein ihre Hand, die sanft auf seiner Brust lag, machte ihn verrückt und es brauchte viel Selbstbeherrschung, nicht die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken zu verlieren.

„Tu- Tut mir leid ich – ich ehm..." Legolas sah verwundert zu Liara auf, die ihre gebirgswassergrünen Augen nun gesenkt hatte – zu seinem Bedauern, wie er zugeben musste. Aber trotzdem war sie zu süß, wie sie so stotternd auf ihm saß. Ihre Hand krallte sich in den Stoff seines Hemdes und verriet ihre Unsicherheit.

„Was tut dir leid", fragte er verschmitzt. Zu seinem Erstaunen bemerkte er, dass er zu nichts anderem als zu einem Flüstern fähig war. Wie auch? Diese Frau brachte einen ja um den Verstand!

„Na...das hier...", erklärte sie und die Farbe in ihrem Gesicht nahm noch mehr zu. Legolas runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Meinte sie, dass sie unvorsichtig gewesen und gestürzt war oder dass sie nun in dieser Position verharrte oder gar beides?

„Ehm...na ja..." Sie stockte und sah verlegen zur Seite. Anscheinend wusste sie nicht wirklich weiter, wie sie sich aus dieser peinlichen Situation befreien konnte und so war es auch. Liaras Gedanken wirbelten nur im Kreis und Worte, die sie eigentlich sagen wollte, ergaben plötzlich keinen Sinn mehr. Wieso geschah das immer in den ungünstigsten Momenten? In Gedanken fluchend zuckte sie plötzlich zusammen, als sie eine warme Hand spürte, die ihr sanft eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich. Wie elektrisiert blieb sie so sitzen, wie sie saß.

„Glinno nin, Liara [Schau mich an, Liara]", flüsterte Legolas an ihrem Ohr. Das Mädchen wusste zwar nicht, was diese Worte bedeuteten, doch ihr Name ließ sie ihn ansehen. Ein glückliches Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, als er wieder in ihre Augen sehen durfte.

„Lle naa vanima [Du bist wunderschön]", flüsterte er weiter und strich mit einem Zeigefinger über ihre rechte Wange. Dem Mädchen erschien es, als würde diese durch seine Berührungen in Flammen aufgehen und schloss genießerisch die Augen. Seine Worte klangen wie die wunderschöne Melodie eines fremden Liedes, nur warum konnte der Elb all diese Worte nicht in der Allgemeinsprache sagen? 

Legolas beobachtete ihre Reaktionen lächelnd und überglücklich. Auch das Feuer in seinem Körper hatte begonnen, die Flammen höher schlagen zu lassen und ein Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend setzte ein, als sie zaghaft und offensichtlich aus versehen über seine Brust strich, um den Arm zu heben und mit ihrer Hand eine störende Locke hinter das menschliche Ohr strich. Auch ein Zeichen ihrer Unsicherheit.

„Glinno nin, Melamin [Schau mich an, Geliebte]", flüsterte er wieder. Irgendwie stimmte es ihn traurig, wenn er ihre Augen nicht sehen konnte. Doch sie schien seine Worte nicht hören zu wollen und sah verlegen zum Fenster hinaus, wo zwei Vögel ausgelassen umeinander flogen und sich spielerisch jagten.

„Im sí. [Ich bin hier.]" Ein leises Lachen sagte ihr, dass sie ihn ansehen sollte und das tat sie auch. Doch als ihre Augen die Seinen trafen fürchtete sie, soviel Liebe, die darin stand, nicht standhalten zu können.

„Warum sprichst du auf Sindarin? So verstehe ich deine Worte doch nicht", beschwerte sie sich leise. Doch Legolas lächelte nur überirdisch schön und wieder einmal wollten sich ihre Gedanken vorzeitig verabschieden.

„Das was ich zu dir sage, in den Worten der alten Sprache, lässt sich nicht in der Allgemeinsprache ausdrücken. Die Worte, die ihr dafür benutzt, sind mir zu hart und grob", erklärte er flüsternd und strich nun wieder durch ihre Haare. Ein sanfter Druck auf ihrem Hinterkopf, der von seiner Hand ausging, drückte sie mit dem Gesicht noch etwas näher an ihn, sodass sich die Nasenspitzen beider Wesen letztendlich doch berührten. Ein Kribbeln, als würden Tausende Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch starten, ließ Liara abermals die Augen schließen und sie musste sich zwingen, nicht genießerisch zu seufzen.

„Aber so verstehe ich dich doch nicht." Wieder strich eine Hand an ihrer Wange entlang und forderte sie somit sanft auf, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. 

„Dann wirst du Sindarin lernen müssen, um zu verstehen, was ich dir sage", scherzte er und seine Worte hinterließen ein Stirnrunzeln. Etwas beleidigt wollt sie sich schon von ihm herunter rollen, aber er folgte ihr mit dem Körper und durch ihren Fluchtversuch hatte sie nur erreicht, dass sie nun die Plätze mit dem Elben getauscht hatte. Nun lag sie auf dem Rücken und der unverschämte Elb war über sie gebeugt. Alles in allem betrachtet, erschien ihre momentane Lage aussichtslos und das ließ ihr Herz so schnell schlagen wie noch nie. Eine seiner Hände hatte ihre Rechte sanft umfasst und drückte sie nun neben ihrem Kopf auf den Boden. Die andere Hand strich wieder ihre Wange entlang, doch das jetzige Gefühl übertraf alle bisherigen bei weitem.

„Legolas?" Ihre zaghafte Frage war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen und sie sah aus etwas unsicheren, erwartungsvollen Augen zu ihm auf. Die Farbe seiner Augen war nun sturmblau und aufgewühlt. Sie verrieten das Verlangen, das er hegte und doch tat er nichts, was sie verängstigte und dafür war sie ihm mehr als dankbar. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, dass der Elb schon längst am Rande seiner Selbstbeherrschung angekommen war. In Wirklichkeit verlangte sein ganzer Körper und sein Geist mehr als zuvor nach ihr. Der Anblick, wie sie so hilflos unter ihm lag und ihn aus vertrauenden Augen ansah, machte ihn schier verrückt. Er wollte sie. Hier und jetzt. Doch er wusste, dass dies der größte Fehler war, den er begehen konnte.

„Milen cen [Ich liebe dich]", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme war nur ein raues Zittern, was Liara einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sein heißer Atem auf ihren Wangen löste eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen aus. Sie wusste nicht, was diese Worte genau bedeuteten aber seine Augen und seine Stimme verrieten ihr seine Gefühle. Es schien, als würde er verrückt werden, würde jetzt nicht irgendetwas passieren. 

Ohne sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, was sie tat, hob sie ihren Kopf leicht an. Es brauchte nicht viel, um die Distanz zwischen ihrem Gesicht und dem Legolas' zu überwinden und schon suchte ihr Mund den seinen und ihre Lippen legten sich sanft und schüchtern darauf.

Legolas zog rasselnd den Atem durch die Nase ein, als er ihre weichen, warmen Lippen spürte und sein Verstand drohte zunehmend, zu verschwinden und ihn mit seinem Verlangen allein mit ihr zu lassen. Aber er klammerte sich tapfer an dem letzten Rest Beherrschung fest, den er noch in sich hatte und erwiderte den Kuss. Erst sanft, dann allmählich fordernder und zwang sie schließlich, den Kopf wieder sinken zu lassen, doch seine Lippen folgten ihr hartnäckig.

Der Geschmack ihrer Lippen war betörend und unheimlich süß. Er hatte das Gefühl, noch nie wirklich irgendjemanden geküsst zu haben. Seine freie Hand, die zuvor noch ihre Wange liebkost hatte, strich nun auf ihren Armen auf und ab und erzeugte eine bestehen bleibende Gänsehaut.

Keuchend ließ Legolas von ihr ab und sah kurz in ihre Augen, die ihn überglücklich anzustrahlen schienen. Der anfängliche Zweifel, dass er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, verflog und wich einem immer mehr zunehmendem Gefühl, welches sich stetig in seinem Herzen ausbreitete und als er ihr leichtes Lächeln sah, konnte er nicht anders, als abermals ihre süßen Lippen mit seinen zu liebkosen. Sie ließ es bereitwillig geschehen und hob zudem den linken Arm, um sich an Legolas' Schulter festzuhalten. Auch ihre andere Hand umklammerte die schlanken Finger des Prinzen fest. 

Legolas lächelte innerlich und schloss die Augen. Beinahe gierig leckte er mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen, um sie so zu bitten, diese zu öffnen, doch das ging Liara anscheinend etwas zu schnell, denn sie presste diese überrascht aufeinander. Rasch zog er sich zurück und wollte es erst einmal dabei belassen, umso überraschter öffnete er kurz die Augen, als er ihre Zunge an seinen Lippen spürte. Bereitwillig öffnete er den Mund einen Spalt breit und ließ sie vorsichtig seine Mundhöhle erforschen. Ein seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle und brachte das Blut des Elben schier zum Überkochen.

„Ich will ja wirklich nicht stören aber der Rat beginnt gleich, Legolas." Erschrocken fuhr der Elbenprinz hoch und stand gleich darauf auf den Füßen. Dann half er auch Liara auf die Beine, ehe er sich Richtung Gimli drehte.

„Kannst du nicht anklopfen", fuhr Legolas den Zwerg etwas gereizt an. Warum musste immer Gimli sie erwischen.?

„Das habe ich. Mindestens 10 Mal, Herr Elb und ich hab mich wirklich gewundert, warum du nicht öffnetest. Aber du schienst anscheinend zu...beschäftigt zu sein." Das Grinsen auf Gimlis Lippen übertraf alle seine bisherigen gemeinen Kommentare zusammen und ließ Liara errötend den Kopf senken. Komisch, auf den Beinen stand es sich plötzlich sehr gut.

„Deine ‚Behandlung' muss ja heilende Wirkung auf sie gehabt haben, mein Freund", stichelte Gimli und Legolas warf ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Sie ist nur hingefallen." Der Verteidigungsversuch ging wohl nach hinten los, denn schon hatte Gimli den nächsten Kommentar auf den Lippen.

„Und du hinterher. Jaja. Die Chance hast du dir wohl nicht entgehen lassen?" Ein raues Lachen war die Folge und Gimli drehte sich um. Es war doch immer wieder eine Augenweide, Legolas verlegen zu sehen.

„Die gleiche Chance, die du dir nie bei Galadriel entgehen lassen würdest." Gimli fuhr herum und sah schockiert in das wissende grinsende Gesicht Liaras, die ihn freundlich anlächelte. Zu freundlich.

„Was erzählst du da!?" Seine Stimme war empört aber auch sehr verlegen, was Liara in ihrer Vermutung bestätigte, doch sagte sie nichts weiter.

„Wolltest du nicht mit Legolas zum Rat?" Ihre Stimme war versöhnlich und Gimli ging gerne darauf ein. Sie hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Wenn ich ihn dir entführen darf?" Sein Gesicht zeigte das gleiche Grinsen wie das Ihre und sie nickte amüsiert.

„Aber klar doch! Nimm ihn mit." Damit versetzte sie Legolas einen Stoß in den Rücken, sodass er vorwärts stolperte. Doch gleich darauf drehte er sich um und sah sie aus sehnsüchtigen Augen an, die verrieten, dass er lieber bei ihr, als beim Rat sein würde. Doch sie nickte nur aufmunternd mit dem Kopf und Gimli zog den Elben hinaus vor die Tür. Seufzend aber glücklicher als nie zuvor ließ sie sich rücklings auf das Bett fallen und schloss die Augen.

Sie hatte seine Augen gesehen. Gesehen, wie er sie gemustert hatte und wie das Verlangen nach ihr, in seinen Augen gestürmt hatte. Aber er hatte sie nicht belästigt und Versuche gemacht, sie auszuziehen und das schätzte sie aus tiefstem Herzen. Sie war froh darüber, obwohl sie enttäuscht gewesen war, dass er schon gehen musste. Legolas' Nähe war einfach nur wunderschön und sie fühlte sich sicher bei ihm sicher und geborgen.. 

Mit einem Gefühl, die ganze Welt umarmen zu wollen sprang sie vom Bett auf und ging hinaus auf den Balkon, um den wundervollen Wald zu betrachten. Es war ein wirklich schöner, warmer Frühlingstag, der sich überall auf die Gemüter zu legen schien. Schmetterlinge zogen vereinzelt ihre Bahnen und flatterten aufgeregt und munter umher. Hier und da fanden sie Ruhe auf einer besonders nektarreichen Blüte. So stand sie längere Zeit einfach nur da und erfreute sich an ihrer bezaubernden Umwelt, als sie plötzlich von schräg oben angesprochen wurde.

„Mae govannen, Liara!" Zwei Stimmen gleich neben sich, ließen das Mädchen auffahren und sich erschrocken umsehen. Als sie jedoch die Ruhestörer erkannte begann sie zu lachen. Es waren die beiden Zwillinge, Söhne Lord Elronds, die kopfüber am Geländer des darüber liegenden Balkons hingen.

„Sagt jetzt nicht, ihr wohnt direkt über mir", keuchte sie lachend und sah mit etwas flauem Gefühl, wie sich beide angrinsten und dann sanft auf dem Balkon landete. Geschickt waren sie, diese Elben.

„Oh...Wie es aussieht möchte die Lady nicht, dass wir unser Quartier genau über ihr bezogen haben. Oder wie siehst du das, Elladan?" Die Stimme eines der beiden Zwillinge klang gespielt verletzt, als er sich an seinen Bruder wendete. Dieser nickte jedoch nur bestätigend.

„Wie recht du hast. Ich habe auch dieses Gefühl." Mit betroffenen Blicken und leicht geknickten Gesichtern sahen beide zu Liara herüber, die darauf nur lachen konnte.

„Aber nein. Es macht mir nichts aus", erklärte sie besänftigend, was ein breites Lächeln auf beide schönen Gesichter zauberte und die Zwillinge durch die Balkontür schlüpfen ließ.

„Hey!" Liara rannte ihnen hinterher. Sosehr die Worte aus Gimlis Mund auch peinlich geklungen hatten, sie waren wahr, wenn er gesagt hatte, dass Legolas eine heilende Wirkung auf Liara hatte. Ein seliges Lächeln ließ die Zwillinge irritiert innehalten und auf sie zuspringen. 

„Was freust du dich denn so", wollte Elrohir neugierig wissen und musterte das Mädchen interessiert. Dieser schüttelte jedoch nur grinsend den Kopf.

„Ich freue mich nicht. Und falls doch, geht es euch sicher nichts an." 

„Oh...Bruder...hast du auch Legolas vorhin in ihr Zimmer gehen sehen", fragte Elladan verschmitzt und beide grinsten sich wissend an, ehe sie wieder zu Liara sahen, die mittlerweile rot angelaufen war.

„A- ach was erzählt ihr da?" Verlegen tippte sie mit der Fußspitze auf dem Teppich herum und befürchtete die nächste Bemerkung, doch etwas viel Interessanteres hatte beide Brüder abgelenkt. Entsetzt sah sie zu, wie beide die Gitarre aus ihrer Hülle holten und neugierig drehten und wendeten.

„Was ist denn das", fragte Elladan und hielt Liara das Musikinstrument vor die Nase.

„Das...ist eine Gitarre", erklärte sie. Elladan und Elrohir schienen nicht verstanden zu haben, als wiederholte sie das Wort noch einmal. Doch so sehr sich beide mühten, es gelang ihnen nicht, diesen fremden Begriff hervorzubringen. Außerdem waren sie im Vergleich zu anderen Elben sehr schlecht, was die Allgemeinsprache anbelangte und so verstanden sie nicht alle Worte, die Liara zur Erklärung nutzte.

„Passt auf, ich werde es euch einmal zeigen." Liaras freundliches Lächeln steckte die Zwillinge ebenfalls an und sie übergaben ihr das schwere Instrument. Erleichtert griff das Mädchen danach. Wenigstens musste sie jetzt keine Angst mehr haben, dass die Zwillinge etwas daran kaputt machten. Und sie hatte ohnehin längst einmal wieder spielen wollen. Sicher würden ihre Fingerkuppen schmerzen, wenn sie jetzt plötzlich wieder die harten Stahlseiten nach unten drücken musste, um einen anständigen Ton herauszubekommen. Flugs holte sie noch den Verstärker aus der Ecke, der von den beiden als ‚Großer schwarzer Zauberkasten' getauft wurde und ging damit auf den Balkon. Wie gut, dass sie daran gedacht hatte, Akkus für den schweren Verstärker mitzunehmen, denn Strom schien hier wirklich niemand zu kennen.

Neugierig, was sie da tat, sprangen Elladan und Elrohir auf das Geländer des Balkons. Von hier aus hatte man freien Blick auf die Terrasse auf der beraten werden sollte. Beide Brüder wussten, natürlich im Gegensatz zu Liara, worüber man gerade stritt, denn das ein Streit im Gange war, konnten sie dank ihrer spitzen Öhrchen deutlich wahrnehmen.

~*~

Der Nachmittag war wärmer geworden als erhofft und Lord Elrond wischte sich schwitzend den Schweiß von der Stirn. Das Taschentuch, das er dazu verwendete war auch schon ganz feucht. Warum saß man hier auch in der prallen Sonne? Nicht zu fassen, dass man keine Terrasse auf der Schattenseite hatte wählen können. Die Sonne machte sein müdes Gemüt nur noch müder und so verfolgte er nur halb anwesend die immer lauter werdende Diskussion.

„Und ich bin dagegen, diesem Mädchen noch länger einen Aufenthalt bei den Elben zu bieten! Sie muss zurück zu ihrem Volk, wenn sie nicht sogar gefährlicher ist, als wir alle denken." Legolas zog die Stirn in Falten und betrachtete seinen Vater argwöhnisch. Vor kurzem noch, bevor sie vom Düsterwald aufbrachen, war er Liara wohl gesonnen gewesen. Aber nun war er strikt dagegen sie auch nur noch einen einzigen Tag weiterhin zu beherbergen. Ironisch war diese Welt. Die Ansichten von Vater und Sohn waren ins Gegensätzliche verkehrt worden. Ungläubig schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. Seine Liara und gefährlich? Die Worte allein bissen sich direkt, wenn man sie nur nebeneinander schrieb. Sie war...sehr zärtlich. Mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck dachte er an ihren zarten Kuss und ihre weichen Lippen.

„LEGOLAS!" Der Prinz Düsterwalds sah erschrocken auf. Er hatte geträumt und sich in Erinnerung an vor 3 Stunden verloren während sein Vater etwas gesagt hatte und nun hatte er den Salat. Thranduil sah aus blitzenden Augen zu ihm herab.

„Was sagtet Ihr, Vater?" Legolas überspielte seine Unwissenheit mit einem entschuldigendem Lächeln, dass er Thranduil zuwarf und sah diesen fragend an.

„Ich sagte, dass sie zudem STERBLICH ist. Und das geht vor allem an deine Adresse, Legolas Thranduilion", murrte der König unwillig und schenkte seinem Sohn einen durchdringend Blick. Doch Legolas behielt den Ausdruck tiefster Unschuld bei und sah seinen Vater treuherzig an.

„Das ist mir wohl bewusst, Vater." Die Antwort schien diesen wohl etwas zu besänftigen, denn die Strenge aus seinem Gesicht verzog sich etwas.

„Wenn das Euer einziges Problem ist, Thranduil. Dagegen könnte man etwas tun", schaltete sich Elrond nun ein. Als der nun fast rasende König sich zu dem Ratsherrn des Ringkrieges umsah, massierte dieser sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. Die Sonne, die lange Reise, das Gebrüll von Legolas' Vater waren einfach zu viel.

„Ich werde unter KEINEN Umständen dulden, dass mein Sohn ein sterbliches Leben führt", polterte Thranduil lauter als zuvor. Elrond zuckte wie geschlagen zurück und sah den König müde an.

„Letztendlich ist es Legolas' alleinige Entscheidung und außerdem hat sich bisher noch nichts zwischen deinem Sohn und ihr getan, oder?" Ein falscher Husten von Gimli erfolgte auf diese Aussage, jedoch wurde dem sofort von dem danebensitzenden Indûrin Einhalt geboten. Der Zwerg hatte ihm den Vorfall kurz zuvor geschildert und Indûrin war seinerseits nicht sehr begeistert gewesen und dennoch durfte Gimli nichts in Gegenwart des Königs verlauten lassen. Der strafende Blick von Legolas tat sein Übriges den Zwerg zum Schweigen zu bringen und Lord Elrond konnte fortfahren.

„Aber ich meinte ja, dass es auch anders herum eine Möglichkeit gibt." Betretene Stille herrschte nach seinen Worten im Kreis und keiner wagte es, auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren. 

„Lord Elrond. Sicher gibt es eine Möglichkeit, doch diese ist zu riskant, als dass wir sie je in Betracht ziehen könnten." Gladriels Stimme ließ viele erleichtert ausatmen. Sie wirkte wie Balsam auf der Seele und vor allem war das Thema mit ihren Worten abgeschlossen.

„Ich sage trotzdem, sie ist gefährlich", beharrte Thranduil auf seinem Standpunkt. Doch diesmal hielt sich Legolas nicht zurück, dem etwas entgegen zu setzen und er sprang auf die Beine.

„Sie ist keineswegs gefährlich! Sie ist humorvoll und hilfsbereit. Dank ihrer Hilfe konnten Gimli und ich aus dem Gefängnis der Orks entfliehen." Diese Worte unterstütze der Zwerg mit einem beipflichtenden Lächeln und sah zustimmend in die Runde. Da sprach Legolas etwas wahres.

„Ohne dieses Mädchen hätten wir einen weiteren Ork auf Mittelerde begrüßen können." Diese Aussage verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Alle im Rat waren unterrichtet worden, was Legolas und Gimli widerfahren war und dass man beide gefoltert hatte. Wie Orks damals entstanden war allgemein bekannt.

„Ich wiederhole es also noch einmal. Sie ist keineswegs gefährlich." Prompt in dem Moment, als Legolas die Worte zuende gesprochen hatte, setzte ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm ein, der alle Ratsgäste von ihren Stühlen springen ließ. Ein zweifacher Schrei war zu hören und alle sahen in Richtung Liaras Balkon, von dem gerade zwei Elben hinabstürzten.

~*~

„Aber ich warne euch! Es wird bestimmt laut", mahnte das Mädchen Elronds Söhne, doch die grinsten nur, gespannt auf das, was kommen würde.

„Mach es so laut du kannst", forderten sie Liara auf. Sie nickte und beide sahen zufrieden drein. Soo laut konnte es ja nun nicht werden und außerdem WENN es so sein sollte, war das auch gar nicht so schlecht. Ein Streich mehr, den man den Bewohnern des Waldes spielen konnte.

„Okay. Was wollt ihr hören?" Nun sahen Elronds Söhne aus wie Kermet, wenn er in der Muppetshow immer dumm aus der Wäsche schaute.

„Na...nimm irgendeins. Wir kennen ja keines, was du spielen kannst, oder?" Liara nickte zustimmend und kramte in Gedanken nach einem geeigneten Stück. Vielleicht sollte sie das neue Lied von EMINEM spielen? Das war irgendwie cool. Auf alle Fälle etwas Krachiges. Volkslieder kannte sie ohnehin nicht und außerdem zuckten ihre Hände sehr. Ha! Sie hatte eines. Vielleicht von ‚Nirwana'. Sicher, das würde genügend Stimmung bringen.

Sie warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf Gitarre und Verstärker, drehte auf beiden Geräten das Volumen auf ‚Volle Lautstärke' und schaltete den ‚Großen schwarzen Zauberkasten' mit einem Knopfdruck an. Dann atmete sie tief durch, sah auf die Zwillinge, die gespannt die ohnehin schon spitzen Ohren spitzten und legte los. Ein mehr als krachendes Geräusch dröhnte aus dem Lautsprecher ihres Verstärkers und jeder Baum und jedes Lebewesen erzitterte vor Schreck. So einen ohrenbetäubenden Lärm hatte es hier, in Lóthlorien, noch nie gegeben. Immer weiter spielte sie, die Augen geschlossen und eins mit der Musik schlug sie in die Seiten, dass einem Hören und Sehen verging. 

Was sie jedoch nicht mehr bemerkte war, dass die beiden Brüder vor Schreck und höllischen Schmerzen in den zarten Elbenohren das Gleichgewicht verloren und schreiend vom Balkon fielen. Zum Glück waren sie Elben, denn das Einzige, was sie sich zuzogen waren Schrammen, die durch den Aufprall in ein Dornengebüsch entstanden. Mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern hielten sie sich die dröhnenden Ohren zu, doch das Grauen nahm kein Ende. Die Lautstärke übertraf alles bisher gehörte und war zu viel für ihre sensiblen Ohren. Jammernd und quietschend krochen aus dem Gebüsch hervor und machten sich daran, den Balkon abermals zu erklimmen, um Liara zum Aufhören zu überreden.

Derzeit hielten sich Haldir, Indûrin, Gimli, Thranduil, Legolas, Galadriel, Celeborn und vor allem der Lord Elrond mit schreckensbleichen Gesichtern die Ohren zu. 

„Wo kommt dieser Lärm her", versuchte Galadriel gegen die ohrenbetäubende Musik anzuschreien. Doch diesmal versagten die guten Ohren der Elben auf ganzer Linie, denn alle setzten als Antwort verständnislose Gesichter auf, was die Lady des Waldes verzweifeln ließ. 

Jeder Vogel, und sonstige Wesen mit Ohren, die fliegen, schnell laufen und sich fortgraben konnten, waren so schnell verschwunden, dass selbst ein Auge der Elben ihnen nicht folgen konnte. Überall traten die Elben aus ihren Häusern und sahen sich mit zugehaltenen Ohren entsetzt um. Seit die Erstgeborenen auf dieser Welt waren, hatte es nie so etwas gegeben. 

Liara spielte währenddessen verzückt weiter, die Augen noch immer geschlossen und der – in ihren Ohren – wundervollen Musik lauschend. Das Beste an diesem Wald war, dass er die ursprüngliche Lautstärke ihres Gerätes durch die vielen Bäume und Bauten der Elben zu verdoppeln und sogar verdreifachen schien. Es glich fast einem Solokonzert auf freier Openairbühne, was sie hier fabrizieren konnte. Vielleicht sollte sie das öfters machen.

Dieser Ansicht waren die Elben offensichtlich nicht, als sie sich in einem großen Kreis – die Hände fest auf die Ohren gedrückt oder zum Teil sogar mit Stoff und Watte vollgestopft – vor ihrem Balkon versammelten und angsterfüllt zu ihr heraufstarrten. Dieses Mädchen war nicht mehr ganz dicht, solch einen Lärm in die Ruhe des Waldes zu bringen! Nun standen sie da und hofften, dass die Qual bald ein Ende finden würde. 

Die Ratsmitglieder hatten sich in die Vorderste Reihe gekämpft und sich nun neben Elladan und Elrohir gestellt. Legolas sah entsetzt auf das junge Mädchen, welches sonst so ruhig und liebevoll war. Gerade sie war es, die diesen ganzen Aufruhr heraufbeschwor. Futsch waren seine Worte, seinem Vater gegenüber. Jetzt würden die meisten sie für gefährlich halten. 

Nach einiger Zeit – den Elben erschien es wie eine zweite Ewigkeit in ihrem unsterblichen Leben – ließ Liara den letzten Anschlag langsam ausklingen, bis nichts mehr zu hören war. Entspannt und gut gelaunt öffnete sie die Augen.

„Und? Wie hat es euch gefallen", fragte sie die dort vermuteten, auf dem Balkongeländer sitzenden Zwillinge freudig. Doch zu ihrer höchsten Überraschung saßen sie nicht mehr dort. Etwas unsicher sah sich das Mädchen um und entdeckte sie nun, wie sie auf den Balkon sprangen.

„Wo...wo wart ihr?" Ihr irritierter Blick hing an den, immer noch schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern der beiden und wanderte verwundert hin und her.

„Es war wohl doch etwas zu laut für uns", berichteten sie matt lächelnd und traten auf das, nun entschuldigend guckende, Mädchen zu. Dann nahmen sie ihr die Gitarre aus der Hand und den Verstärker auch. Irritiert sah Liara den beiden dabei zu.

„Was...was macht ihr da?" Ihr Blick war so durchdringend und verletzt, dass beiden Zwillingen ganz bange wurde und Elladan nur herumstotterte.

„A- also nun ja...sie – sie sagten uns wir- wir sollen dir die Sachen wegnehmen", gestand er kleinlaut und senkte den Kopf.

„Wer sind ‚Sie'?" Liara verstand nicht so recht, was vor sich ging, doch als Elrohir mit dem Daumen nach unten deutete und Liara sich daraufhin über das Geländer des Balkons lehnte, sah sie schreckensbleich in die feindseligen Gesichter der Elben. Anscheinend hatte ihnen das kleine ‚Konzert' nicht gefallen. 

Sie sah Thranduil und noch viele andere, die sie höchst empört ansahen, sich dann abwendeten und wieder dorthin gingen, wo sie waren, bevor Liara ihre Lärmattacke gestartet hatte. Nun entdeckte sie auch Indûrin und Gimli, die ihr aber ein leichtes Lächeln schenken konnten, dann aber auch hinter Thranduil, Galadriel und Celeborn hinterhertrottenden. Ganz zum Schluss stand Legolas noch unten und sah zu ihr auf. In seinem Blick standen Schock, Angst und sogar etwas Enttäuschung geschrieben. Als Elrond ihn am Ärmel wieder zum Beratungsplatz zog, warf der Elbenprinz einen letzten Blick auf das wie versteinerte Mädchen, welches verständnislos drein sah. Zu gerne hätte er ihr erklärt, dass die Elben nur erschrocken waren, ob der plötzlichen Lautstärke und das Elbenohren ja viele Male sensibler als die Ihren waren und doch konnte er es nicht. Er musste zum Rat und sie unglücklich zurücklassen.

Eine Hand legte sich auf Liaras Schulter, eine andere auf die andere Schulter, doch sie regte sich nicht.

„Keine Angst. Es war nur etwas überraschend. Wenn das wirklich die Musik aus eurer Welt ist, dann bedaure ich es zutiefst nur in Mittelerde zu leben." Elladan stimmte seinem Bruder eindeutig mit einem Kopfnicken zu.

„Und du brauchst auch keine Angst zu haben, dass irgendwer anderes außer uns deine Sachen in die Hände bekommt." Das waren keine tröstenden Worte, denn genau davor hatte das Mädchen Angst. Wer wusste, was die Zwillinge alles damit anstellten? Und dennoch war es immerhin besser, als wenn die Elben ihre Geräte auseinandernehmen würden. Bei Elladan und Elrohir konnte man höchstens damit rechnen, dass sie die Sachen selbst nutzten.

„Wir gehen dann mal." Mit diesen Abschiedsworten sprang Elrohir auf seinen Balkon und hieß Elladan, ihm die Geräte nach oben zu reichen. Liara betrachtete es amüsiert. Die Brüder hingen auch nur zusammen.

„Wenn du willst, können wir dich etwas hier herum führen. Wir sind zwar nicht in Bruchtal, aber etwas kennen wir uns hier auch aus." Irgendwie war Ablenkung jetzt genau das, was Liara brauchte und so sagte sie kurz entschlossen zu. Legolas würde eh bis spät in die Nacht beim Rat sein und so auch alle, die sie kannte. Aber jemand fehlte und von dem wusste Liara überhaupt nicht, wo er sich aufhielt. Oder besser: Wo sie sich aufhielt. Wo war Gilelthil? Sie hatte die kleine Elbin seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ja gerne", willigte sie ein und strahlte beide Brüder an. Sie war froh, dass sie sich ihrer annahmen und nicht in ihrem Zimmer versauern ließen.

„Gut dann komm", flötete Elladan zuckersüß, ergriff ihre Hand und sprang mit ihr vom Balkon.

„He- Hey!!! Ich bin gerade erst geheilt!" Ein Schrei kämpfte sich über ihre Lippen und sie schloss ängstlich die Augen. Aus solch einer Höhe zu springen, war für einen einfach Menschen weniger als schlecht. Scheiße, Mist, dachte sie. Schon wieder gelähmt. Langsam konnte sie sich mit diesem Schicksal abfinden. Es war doch echt zum Heulen. 

Doch noch ehe sie wie erwartet auf dem Boden aufschlug, spürte sie zwei starke Arme unter ihren Beinen und Elladan landete sanft mit ihr auf den Armen. Sein Grinsen war nicht zu übertreffen. Offensichtlich hatte er sich schon von der Lautstärke erholt, die seine Ohren belästigt hatte. 

„Mach- das- nicht- noch mal", keuchte sie. Der Schreck in ihren Knochen machte sie schon wieder wacklig in den Beinen. Doch nach den ersten paar Schritten legte sich auch das wieder. Elrohir war neben ihnen aufgekommen und nun fassten beide Brüder jeweils eine Hand des Mädchen und rannten los.

„He! Wo wollt ihr denn hin", erkundigte sich das mitgeschleifte Mädchen, doch als Antwort drehten sich die Elben nu zu ihr und legten einen Zeigefinger an die Lippen.

„Ssshht. Komm mit, dann siehst du es schon, aber du musst leise sein." Ein Zwinkern beider brachte sie zum Schweigen. Ehrlich gesagt wusste sie nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Schließlich hatte ihre Geheimniskrämerei nichts gutes zu bedeuten. 

„Wen wollt ihr denn jetzt wieder erschrecken", flüsterte sie und sah fragend von einem zum anderen. Das dunkle Haar der Brüder wehte im Laufschritt, den sie vorlegten und ihre feinen Gesichter wurden vom Wind umschmeichelt. Wenn alle Elben so überirdisch schön waren, warum gab sich Legolas dann eigentlich mit IHR ab? Langsam begann Liara zu zweifeln. Wenn es schon so schöne Männer gab, waren die Frauen bestimmt noch hübscher. Sie hatte ja schon einige kennen gelernt und diese Begegnungen bestätigten eigentlich die Tatsachen. Außerdem waren diese Wesen auch unsterblich, wie Legolas. Und sie war nur ein Mensch.

Ein Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen, obwohl sie eben über eine Wurzel gestolpert war. Den Sturz hatten Elladan und Elrohir aufgefangen. Schon erschreckend, wenn man die lebenden Spiegelbilder ansah. Das sich Wesen nur so sehr ähneln konnten. Verblüffend.

Allmählich wurden die Zwillinge langsamer und somit auch vorsichtiger, denn nun glichen ihre Schritte einem Schleichen. Liara sah sich verwundert um, doch sie konnte nichts ungewöhnliches erkennen. Nur den ruhigen Wald und vor ihren Augen ein kleiner See. Das Wasser musst noch kalt sein um diese Jahreszeit. Schwimmen wollten sie sicher nicht. Was also dann? 

Sie näherten sich verblüffend gezielt dem Ufer des kleinen Sees und machten auch keine Anstalten nach links oder rechts im Wald zu verschwinden. Und als das Mädchen wieder in die Gesichter ihrer Begleiter sah, roch sie den Braten. Schnell stemmte sie ihre Beine in den weichen Erdboden, doch zu spät. Sie waren schon zu nahe am Wasser und die Elben zudem um einiges stärker als sie. Mit einem erschrockenen Kreischen tauchte sie in das kühle Nass ein, das ihren Körper sofort umhüllte. 

Prustend und panisch durchbrach sie mit dem Kopf die Oberfläche und hechelte erst einmal gierig nach Luft. Sie bibberte vor der unangenehmen Kälte, die ihren ganzen Körper schüttelte. Empört und wütend sah sie zu den lachenden Brüdern hinüber. 

„Was sollte das", schrie sie und paddelte ans Ufer, wo sie bibbernd im Gras liegen blieb, ehe sie sich aufrichtete. Nun standen beide vor ihr und reichten ihr einen Umhang oder was es auch immer war.

„Unsere Rache für die übermäßige Lautstärke", grinsten beide bis über beide Ohren. Sie hatten ihr also wirklich noch nicht verziehen gehabt, was aber nun vorherrschend auf den Gesichtern geschrieben stand. Zitternd und mit klammen Fingern nahm sie das Handtuch an und hüllte sich darin ein.

~*~

Mittlerweile hielt der Lord Elrond schon ein eisgekühltes Wasserglas an seine Stirn. Der Aufruhr, der durch die kurze Ruhestörung ausgebrochen war – vor allem bei Thranduil – war nicht zu bremsen. Immer wieder beteuerte der König, das Mädchen müsse eliminiert werden, was Legolas überhaupt nicht guthieß. Letztendlich waren sie noch zu keinem vernünftigen Ergebnis gekommen, welches eine Entscheidung leichter gemacht hätte. Der eine sagt, sie war gefährlich, der andere, sie war es nicht. Er war für die anderen, aber wer hörte schon auf ihn?

„Thranduil. Das Mädchen hat bisher nichts schreckliches getan. Nichts, wofür man sie verurteilen könnte." Galadriel sprach wahre Worte. Auch wenn Elrond immer noch die Öhrchen wackelten von der enormen Lautstärke, so richtig etwas Schlimmes, hatte Liara bisher noch nicht verbrochen.

Doch ehe die Diskussion fortgesetzt werden konnte, platzte eine der Wachen aufgeregt auf die Terrasse. Das Haar des großgewachsenen Mannes war zerzaust und das Gesicht gerötet. Als ihm Galadriel das Zeichen zum Sprechen gab, sprudelte seine Botschaft nur so aus ihm hervor.

„Verzeiht die Störung, ehrenwerte Ratsmitglieder, doch erreichte mich Kunde von der Grenze, Orks seien gesichtet worden. Es scheint, als bereiteten sie einen Angriff vor." Stummes Entsetzen war nun auf aller Gesichter wiederzufinden.

„Warum wurden sie nicht eher bemerkt?" Celeborns Stimme war nicht mehr so freundlich, wie vorher. Der Bote zog regelrecht die Ohren an.

„Sie haben sich nicht wie Orks verhalten. Außerdem sind es nicht nur Orks sondern auch Menschen."

„Südmenschen", presste Legolas hervor. Alle Köpfe wandten sich nun ihm zu, doch der Prinz starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin. Die Ereignisse stimmten mit denen vom Düsterwald überein. Das untypische Verhalten der Südmenschen und Orks und ihr präzises Vorgehen. 

„Wo sind sie jetzt?" Legolas war aufgestanden und trat einen Schritt weiter auf den Krieger zu. Haldir tat es ihm gleich und sah seinen Untergeben herrisch an.

„An der Ostgrenze des Waldes. Aber das ist nicht alles. Sie haben ein Mädchen entführt!" 

„Ein Mädchen!?" Legolas' Stimme war nur ein Krächzen. Wie kam ein Mädchen so weit hinaus an die Grenze und vor allem, was suchte sie dort.

„Ja. Eine Elbin mit kurzem braunem Haar. Wir konnten ihr nicht helfen." Nun sog Legolas die Luft scharf ein und sah abermals in die Runde, bis sein Blick auf Gimli fiel.

„Gilelthil! Sie haben Gilelthil." Gimli sah betroffen zu Boden, wagte es gar nicht, etwas zu sagen und auch Haldir schwieg. Er erinnerte sich an den frühen Morgen, an dem die junge Elbin Hals über Kopf davongelaufen war.

„Ist dies das Mädchen, das mit euch anreiste", fragte die Herrin des Waldes anteilnehmend und mitleidig. Gimli und Legolas nickten stumm. Was hatte Gilelthil an der Grenze zu suchen gehabt? Sie konnten sich das nicht erklären.

~*~

„Ihr ward zu auffällig! Man hat euch sicher bemerkt", zischte eine, in einen Umhang gehüllte Gestalt sauer und sah wütend auf Ûckhén hinab. Sie standen nun weit abseits vom Goldenen Wald, dass nur noch ein schmaler Strich die Grenze am Horizont vorwies.

„Es sollten 1 oder 2 Männer kommen, um mich zu holen! Aber nicht gleich ein ganzer Trupp. Jetzt wissen sie, dass wir bald einen Überfall planen. Die Elben sind nicht dumm." Ein blau-braunes Augenpaar blitzte unter dem Rand der Kapuze hervor. 

„Euer Vater befahl uns, euch da hinauszuholen. Habt ihr etwas herausgefunden?" Ûckhén sah seine junge Herrin entschuldigend an, doch diese hatte den Blick stur auf den Goldenen Wald gerichtet.

„Es herrscht Streit zwischen dem Hauptmann Haldir und dessen Bruder Indûrin. Wenn wir einen von ihnen allein erwischen, könnten wir uns das zunutze machen." Nun schlug die junge Frau die Kapuze zurück und braunes, kurzes Haar wehte im Wind und kitzelte ab und an ihre Wangen. Spitze Ohren zierten den Kopf an beiden Seiten. Ihre Gedanken schweiften weit ab, zu den Gefährten, mit denen sie gereist war.

„Und habt ihr herausgefunden, wer den Schlüssel besitzt?" Diesmal schwieg die junge Elbin längere Zeit. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten schrecklich durcheinander, sodass sie keinen zu fassen bekam. Unwirsch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie musste jetzt an ihren Auftrag denken.

„Ja. Dieses Mädchen, welches den Zwerg und Legolas befreite – sie ist die neue Hüterin des Tores der Dimensionen." Ûckhén runzelte leicht die Stirn. Der Ton, in dem seine Herrin sprach, verwirrte ihn etwas. Die sonstige Eiseskälte war daraus verschwunden. Doch er verlor kein einziges Wort darüber.

„Euer Vater wird über diese Nachricht sehr erfreut sein, Lady Gilelthil." Die junge Elbin nickte nur kurz, dann wandte sie sich um und folgte dem Befehlshaber Richtung Osten, nach Hause, wo sie ihrem Vater Bericht erstatten würde und zusammen mit ihm einen Schlachtplan entwerfen wollte.

[Fortsetzung folgt!]

_Okay ^^ Ab hier geht's jetzt schneller weiter ^.^ Bis zum 26.7. wird noch ein Kapitel erscheinen ab dann bin ich leider 3 Wochen im Urlaub... *froi* Mallorca Sonne Strand und Meer *seufz*_

_Zu euren Kommentaren:_

_@Rychveldis: oO Bei dir muss ich mich wohl am meisten entschuldigen *knuddel* Ich kenne das: ‚Ich WILL aber zu ende lesen' Dann haut man noch ein ‚ok mach aber danach ist schluss' raus und es ist dann plötzlich schluss ^^' Danke für dein Kommentar ^^ Ich musste echt lachen :o)_

_@Vinyaalcarien: Das mit den Haaren ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen *gg* Und ja: es ist fies aber deshalb war Haldir ja auch so böse ^^_

_@Arviel: Uahh!!!!! Ich hoffe es ist kein Zug vorbeigekommen???? *zitter* Und wenn bin ich schuld an nem Selbstmord *bibber* Bitte bitte sei noch lebendig!!! ;-) Könnt ich sonst nicht verkraften...*heul*_

_@meldisil: *gg* Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das mit dem Weihnachtsmann ganz gut ist ^^ Ich selbst hätte es am liebsten wieder gelöscht, aber na ja ich freu mich, dass es dir gefallen hat :o)_

_Und ein ganz liebes Dankeschön noch an: Feanen *knuddelt*_

_Ciao ciao_

_Bis zum nächsten Teil_

_Hegdl_

_Eure Sleepy Bird ^^_


	19. 18 Gemischte Gefühle

~~~~~~o~o~*~o~o~~~~~~

Das Tor der Dimensionen 

**......~*~......~*~......**

Gemischte Gefühle 

[Für Kasumi-chan]

~*~

„Sagt mal, was sollte dieser Scheiß!?" Liaras Stimme donnerte beinahe durch den ruhigen Wald und abermals verharrten sämtliche Elben in ihrer Tätigkeit, um dann den Kopf zu schütteln und ihnen weiter nachzugehen. Nun wirklich triefend nass, kroch das junge Mädchen erneut aus dem Teich und rettete sich bibbernd vor Kälte ans Ufer.

Elladan und Elrohir lachten nur ausgelassen und konnten sich angesichts ihres Gesichtes und der kümmerlichen, wütenden Gestalt, kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten. Die Zwillinge hatte Liara erneut in den Teich geworfen. Diesmal mit Handtuch und Umhang, sodass sie nun nichts trockenes mehr zur Hand hatten, das dem Mädchen etwas Wärme spenden konnte. Aber trotz des bedrohlichen Funkelns in Liaras Augen, lachten sich beide Elben schief und krumm und Elladan hatte sogar schon arge Probleme mit dem Weiteratmen, das vor lauter Lachen ausgesetzt hatte.

Keuchend hielt sich der junge Bruchtalprinz den Bauch und rollte sich mit Tränen in den Augen im Gras herum. Dieses Mädchen war aber auch zu komisch! Anscheinend hatte sie es immer noch nicht bemerkt, dass dank des Wassers die weiße, zarte Bluse an ihrem Körper klebte und nunmehr transparent war, sodass man die wohlgeformten Rundungen nur allzu deutlich sehen konnte. Unerklärlich war dabei für sie das merkwürdige ‚Kleidungsstück', dass eine rote Farbe vorwies. Noch nie hatten sie so etwas bei einer Frau gesehen.

„Vie- vielleicht sollten wir Le- Legol – las darauf auf- merksam machen, dass - er eine Furie als – Freundin hat", keuchte Elrohir erschöpft hervor und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. Liara hatte sich vom ersten Schock weitestgehend erholt und hämmerte nun mit zusammengeballten Fäusten auf einen der Zwillinge ein. Sie konnte die beiden nicht unterscheiden, da sie sich wirklich glichen, wie ein Ei dem anderen.

„Einen Scheiß werdet ihr!!! Warum habt ihr mich noch mal reingeschmissen ihr Satansbraten!?" Liaras Lippen hatten einen leichten Blauton angenommen und verrieten so, dass sie erbärmlich fror.

„Das erste Mal, war es Rache." Elladan grinste und richtete sich nun endlich im Gras auf, klopfte sich die Hälmchen von den Sachen und sah dem aufgebrachten Mädchen direkt in die Augen.

„Das zweite Mal, habe wir dich aus purer Neugier hinein geschmissen", vollendete nun Elladans Bruder die Erklärung und beide grinsten sich an.

„Und WAS bitte wollte ihr austesten!?" Langsam wurde Liaras Ton sanfter. Die Schärfe war aus ihrer Stimme gewichen und sie musste nun beinahe damit kämpfen, nicht ebenfalls zu grinsen. Diesen jungen Männern konnte man einfach nicht böse sein. 

„Deine Reaktion." Nun traten die Elben einen Schritt auf sie zu, um sie versöhnlich anzulächeln. Dabei glitten ihre Blicke immer wieder amüsiert über Liaras Bluse, doch das Mädchen bemerkte es nicht einmal. Sie grinste plötzlich nur scheinheilig und strahlte zurück, was die Brüder stutzen ließ.

„Nun. Ich will mal nicht so sein." Liara tat einen Schritt auf Elladan und Elrohir zu, die instinktiv etwas zurückwichen. Doch der geringe Abstand zwischen ihnen reichte nicht und mit einem gehässigen ‚Lasst euch umarmen und uns versöhnen', drückte sich ein klitschnasser Körper gegen die trockene Kleidung der Prinzen.

„Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih!!!!!!", schrieen beide entsetzt auf, als sie das kalte Nass durch ihre Tuniken hindurchsickern spürten. Schnell rissen sie sich los und Liara rannte lachend und verhöhnend davon. Ein kurzer Blickwechsel reichte und beide setzten ihr rasch nach. Sie hatten sowieso Vorteile hier im Wald. Schließlich lebten sie schon seit mehreren Tausend Jahren mit Bäumen und Pflanzen zusammen, sodass es ein leichtes für sie war, das davon hastende Mädchen zu verfolgen.

Liara rannte und rannte. Dabei lag ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Nein. Die Zwillinge würde sie nicht einholen und rannten sie auch noch so schnell. 

Der frische Gegenwind kühlte die nasse Bluse schnell aus und erinnerte das Mädchen daran, dass sie vor kurzem erst krank gewesen war. Zwar nicht bakteriell aber gelähmt und sie wollte nichts weniger, als wieder Wochen nicht aufstehen zu können, nur weil sie sich eine Krankheit eingefangen hatte. 

Einen kurzen Kampf mit sich ausfechtend, kam sie zu dem Entschluss, sich von beiden fangen zu lassen und dann wieder auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen, um die klitschnassen Sachen gegen schöne, trockene zu wechseln. Doch als sie ihren Schritt verlangsamte und schließlich vollends stehen blieb, hörte sie nichts, außer den Vogelstimmen im Wald. Etwas unsicher sah sie um sich. War sie zu weit gelaufen? Hatte sie die Zwillinge tatsächlich abgehängt?

Leicht erschöpft lehnte sie sich mit der Stirn gegen einen mächtigen Baustamm und wartete.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter und fuhr erleichtert herum.

„Da seid ihr..." Sie stockte mitten im Satz und blieb erschrocken auf der Stelle stehen. Vor ihr standen nicht Elladan und Elrohir, sondern ein Elb mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und grauen, hellen Augen, der sie undefinierbar musterte. Ein fast silberweißes Gewand bedeckte seinen ganzen Körper bis auf den Boden und hatte hier und dort kunstvolle Falten. Er war nicht mit anderen Elben zu vergleichen, die sie je gesehen hatte.

Liara konnte nicht sagen, wie alt er war. Alle Elben glichen Teenagern und da machte auch dieser hier keine Ausnahme. Doch was sie verwunderte, waren die kurzen Haare. Wenn man der Geschichte Indûrin-Haldir Glauben schenken konnte, war eine Kurzhaarfrisur nicht unbedingt gesund für einen Elben. Zumindest geistig nicht und Liara stellte sich schon einmal auf ein kindliches Benehmen ein, oder gar auf einen verwirrten, alten Mann. Denn nun wusste sie, dass er sehr alt sein musste. Die Weisheit seiner Augen und die lange Lebenserfahrung, die darin stand, war nicht zu verkennen.

„Alea Liara. Ich habe dich erwartet." Überraschender Weise war seine Stimme weder verwirrt, noch alt und brummig oder gar gebrechlich. Sie klang glockenklar und hell, wie die der anderen Elben. Und dennoch wich das Mädchen einen Schritt zurück.

„Ja klar. Mitten im Wald", entfuhr ihr der erste Gedanke und erst danach bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn laut ausgesprochen hatte. Doch das schien den Elben nicht zu stören, denn er lächelte nun freundlich.

„Die Zwillinge suchen nach dir, sie werden dich aber nicht finden", klärte er sie ohne Umschweife auf und zu allem Überfluss lächelte er auch noch. Langsam wurde es dem Mädchen unheimlich. Was wollte der Kerl von ihr?

„Hör mal, ich weiß zwar nicht, was du gemacht hast, aber mir ist verflucht kalt und ich will nur wieder zurück ins Schloss", zischte sie ungehalten und erschrak erneut. Wieso sprach sie abermals ihren ersten Gedanken aus? Eigentlich hatte sie ihn das etwas netter fragen wollen.

„So? Du frierst? Aber warum denn?" Wieder dieses unheimliche Lächeln, an dem eigentlich nichts unheimliches war. Etwas irritiert sah Liara an sich herab. Ihre Augen wurden größer und größer, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Kleidung wieder so trocken war, wie sie es vor dem unfreiwilligen Bad gewesen ist. Erstaunt sah sie den anmutigen Elben vor sich an und runzelte etwas misstrauisch die Stirn. 

„Ein Zauber", erklärte er leicht hin und zuckte mit den Achseln, noch bevor das Mädchen seine Frage stellen konnte.

„Nur so können wir ungestört miteinander sprechen. Der Feind hat seine Ohren überall. Selbst die, die wie Freunde erscheinen, sind es nicht." Ein eindringlicher Blick traf die junge Frau und war unverwechselbar als ein Du-weißt-doch-sicher-wen-ich-damit-meine-Blick zu deuten. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wen du meinst", stieß sie hervor, doch noch ehe sie den Satz zuende gesprochen hatte, bemerkte sie, dass es schon wieder ihre Gedanken waren.

„Was soll der Mist!? Du kannst meine Gedanken doch nicht einfach so abhören", fluchte Liara und funkelte den Elben böse an. Doch der Mann schien sich wieder nicht daran zu stören, trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Es wird eine schwere Zeit für dich als neue Hüterin des Tores der Dimensionen. Ein Schatten naht und wächst." Die feierliche Ansprache und der ernste Gesichtsausdruck, verunsicherten den jungen Menschen und sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte.

„So ein Schwachsinn! ‚Hüterin des Tores der Dimensionen'. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie geschwollen das klingt!?" Sie runzelte die Stirn und musterte den Kurzhaarelben von oben bis unten. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich bestätigt. Auch dieser Elb mit kurzem Haar hatte einen Dachschaden, so wie es von Haldir berichtet wurde. Armer Kerl. Liara schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Das mag sein. Aber hast du dich schon einmal gefragt, wie du hierher kamst?" Sein Ich-weiß-dass-du-es-nicht-gemacht-hast-Blick, ruhte unablässig auf ihr und sie senkte wirklich beschämt den Kopf.

„Du hast die Sache verdrängt, weil du deine Familie nicht wiedersehen willst und dich immer mehr in Mittelerde verloren. Aber das kann nicht lange so bleiben. Irgendwann fällt der Tag der Entscheidung." Er drückte ihre Schulter fest und schüttelte sie leicht durch, als sie den Kopf immer noch nicht hob.

„Liara! Liara? Hörst du mich", rief er und schüttelte etwas stärker an ihrer Schulter. Doch sie hob noch immer nicht den Kopf. Sie konnte es nicht, denn er hatte recht. Sie war vor ihrer Familie geflohen, ohne sich den Konflikten zu stellen. Wie hatte sie glauben können, hier Friede, Freude Eierkuchen zu finden. Wie naiv sie doch war.

„Liara! Jetzt sieh mich doch an!" Er rief immer noch und endlich, unendlich langsam, wagte das Mädchen, ihn anzusehen.

„Na Eru sei Dank! Was ist denn auf einmal in dich gefahren!? Du hast hier gegen den Baum gelehnt und starr auf die Rinde geglotzt. Hast du etwa eine neue Käferart entdeckt, die wir Vater unter die Bettdecke stecken können?" Elladans Stimme holte das junge Mädchen vollends aus ihrer Trance und leicht verwundert rieb sie sich die müden Augen. Ein Zittern durchlief ihren Körper und sie sah etwas verwirrt an sich hinunter. Ihre Kleidung war wieder so nass wie zuvor. Hatte sie...

„Wo ist denn dieser Kurzhaarelb?" Ihre Frage kam ganz unvermittelt und ließ Elladans und Elrohirs Streitgespräche in Bezug auf Käfer und ihre juckende, giftige, kratzige, unangenehme Wirkung, verstummen und sie überrascht ansehen.

„Haldir ist doch beim Rat." Die Zwillinge sahen ehrlich so aus, als ob sie nichts gesehen hätten, doch Liara startete einen erneuten Versuch.

„Nein, nein nicht Haldir. Hier war so ein...Elb..." Ihre Stimme versagte. Sollte sie wirklich alles nur geträumt haben? Aber es war so echt gewesen!

„Hm...Ein Elb sagst du?" Liara nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf. Hatten Elladan und Elrohir vielleicht doch etwas gesehen?

„Naja...Soll vorkommen, dass man hier in Lóthlorien einen Elben sieht. Ist aber nur purer Zufall und passiert nur ab und zu." Ein lautes ‚AU' war zu vernehmen, als das junge Mädchen dem Komiker böse gegen die Schulter boxte. So eine dumme Antwort hatte sie gerade noch gebrauchen können! Das hatte Schmackes. Ihr beleidigter Gesichtsausdruck ließ die Zwillinge abermals in Lachen ausbrechen.

„Hört auf euch über mich lustig zu machen und bringt mich lieber zurück ins Schloss. Mir ist wirklich schweinekalt!" Nun sahen es auch Elronds Söhne. Nachdem eine eisige Gänsehaut die Haare auf ihren Armen aufstellte, ihre Lippen wirklich dunkelblau angelaufen waren und – zu Elladans und Elrohirs größtem Vergnügen – ihre Brustwarzen sich verhärtet hatten, sodass man die Rundungen sogar durch den BH deutlich erkennen konnte, stimmten sie zu, das Mädchen wieder auf ihr Zimmer zu bringen. Menschen waren ja nicht wie Elben. Sie fingen sich schon eine Krankheit an, wenn man sie nur anpustete, meinten die Zwillinge immer. Als sie diese Meinung auch Liara unterbreitet hatten, bevor sie diese noch einmal in den eiskalten Teich geworfen hatten, fragte sich das Mädchen ernsthaft, was im Atem der Elben alles für chemische Bestandteile enthalten waren.

Der Weg zurück erschien Liara wie eine kleine Ewigkeit. Auch wenn einer der beiden ihr seinen Umhang lieh, um sich darin einzuwickeln, klebte doch die nasse Kleidung unangenehm und aufdringlich auf ihrer unterkühlten Haut.

„Hey! Siehst du, wer da vorne ist?" Elladan stieß seinem lebenden Spiegelbild aufgeregt in die Rippen, sodass es diesen beinahe schmerzte. 

„Nein. Wer?" Elrohir sah sich suchend um. 

„Der kleine Sturmwind aus Lóthlorien", grinste sein Bruder und kurz darauf winkte er heftig. Eine kleine Gestalt wurde darauf aufmerksam, sah kurze Zeit unschlüssig in die Richtung der winkenden Zwillinge, dann erkannte Liara, dass sie beide erkannt haben musste, denn nun rannte sie freudig los.

„Elladan! Elrohir! Ich habe euch schon überall gesucht!" Eine junge Elbin kam schlitternd vor ihnen zum Stehen. Sie war kaum größer als die bibbernde Liara und auch nicht schlanker und nicht breiter. Eine grüne Tunika umhüllte ihren zierlichen Körper und das war eines der Dinge, die Liara von Anfang an wunderten. Andere Frauen des Volkes trugen durchweg Kleider. Doch diese junge Elbin schien nichts davon wissen zu wollen.

„Wir sind nicht zu finden! Das weißt du doch Maranwë Ancalimë." Das angesprochene Mädchen grinste und Liara runzelte die Stirn. Was für ein Name!

„Euer Vater sagte mir unter ständigem Seufzen und nervösen Händen, dass ihr ihn begleitet habt und ich habe mich sofort auf die Suche nach euch gemacht!" Ein schelmisches Lachen entwich ihrer Kehle und die Zwillinge stimmten mit ein. Sie wussten, warum Elrond nicht gerade begeistert war, dass Maranwë um die Ankunft seiner Söhne bescheid wusste.

Nachdem sie die Zwillinge begrüßt und umarmt hatte, wandte sie sich mit strahlenden, grünen Augen und einem liebvollen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht an Liara, die den Umhang zähneklappernd noch etwas fester um sich zog. Sofort erstarb das fröhliche Lächeln und wich einem ärgerlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Schnell drehte sie sich wieder zu den Zwillingsbrüdern. Ihre Augen funkelten plötzlich wütend und nichts war mehr von der Gutmütigkeit übrig geblieben.

„IHR HABT DAS ARME MÄDCHEN DOCH NICHT ETWA UM DIESE JAHRESZEIT IN DEN TEICH GEWORFEN!?" Die Brüder hoben abwehrend die Hände, wichen einen Schritt zurück, während die junge Elbin wütend die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und auf eine Antwort wartete. Die Gesichter Elladans und Elrohirs wiesen wirkliche Sorge auf, was Liara arg erstaunte. Bisher kannte sie die Zwillinge nur frech, aufmüpfig und keineswegs auf den Mund gefallen. Aber nun glichen sie einem verängstigten Entlein, das sich ins Wasser gewagt hatte, ohne schwimmen zu können.

„Ich sehe es euch schon an, dass das arme Mädchen das Opfer eurer Späße geworden ist! Na wartet!" Drohend hob sie die Hand und ehe die Zuschauerin mit der Wimper zucken konnte, waren beide Elben schnellsten im Wald verschwunden. Etwas irritiert und ehrfürchtig sah Liara auf die junge, kleine Elbin vor sich.

„Lass dir von denen nicht alles gefallen. Es sind auch nur Elben." Nun lag wieder dieses wunderbare Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie Liara ansah. Und diese versuchte, das Lächeln zu erwidern, so gut es eben mit klappernden Zähnen ging.

„Komm mit. Ich werde dich auf dein Zimmer bringen", bot sich die Elbin an und griff nach des Mädchens Arm, um sie sanft durch den Wald zu ziehen.

„Ich heiße übrigens Maranwë, aber der Name ist etwas zu umständlich. Elladan und Elrohir", ihr Gesichtsausdruck strahlte nun Sanftmut und irgend etwas Verträumtes aus, was Liara stark an sich erinnerte, wenn sie Legolas ansah: „sie nennen mich ‚Mara'" Auch wenn Mara schwieg, hatte Liara das Gefühl, sich vorstellen zu müssen.

„Ich bin Liara Grifter. Aber Liara reicht." Mara nickte freundlich und sah mich wieder an. 

„Liara ist zwar schön, aber der Name passt nicht hierher. Ich habe schon von dir gehört. Du musst mich unbedingt mal in deine Welt mitnehmen! Würdest du das tun?" Da war es wieder! Das Thema der Verstoßenen. Das Thema, das sie immer wieder einholen würde und sofort fiel ihr ihr Traum wieder ein, den sie vor kurzem gehabt hatte. ‚Eine schwere Zeit kommt auf dich zu' Alles Schwachsinn. Es herrschte Frieden, die Orks waren nicht mehr hinter ihnen her und wenn, waren sie im Goldnen Wald sicher. Also wo bitte, blieb da Raum für ‚schwere Zeiten'?

„Ja klar. Wenn ich es irgendwann einmal schaffe." Mara fragte nicht weiter und nickte wieder. Das kurze schwarze Haare fiel dabei locker um ihr Gesicht. Eine nächste Ungewöhnlichkeit, die Liara das Mädchen mehr und mehr sympathisch machten. Sie hatte zwar die gleiche Haarfarbe, aber war doch so viel anders als Gil. Apropos. Wo war die Elbin überhaupt? Sie hatte sich heute nicht mehr blicken lassen.

„Gut. Aber vorher...gebe ich dir einen neuen Namen." 

„Und wie soll der heißen", fragte Liara neugierig. Die Aussicht, einen elbischen Namen tragen zu dürfen, war irgendwie verlockend.

„Dazu kenne ich dich noch nicht gut genug. Aber mir ist da schon etwas eingefallen. Aber schau! Da vorne ist deine Zimmertür. Gleich bekommst du etwas Trockenes zum Anziehen." Liara an der Hand mitziehend, rannte das junge Mädchen den Gang entlang und blieb dann vor der Tür stehen. Verwundert und mit großen Augen sah Liara zu Mara auf. Woher konnte sie wissen, dass sie hier einquartiert war, wenn sie noch nie hier gewesen ist?

„Woher...?" Doch Mara fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Ich wohne nur etwas den Gang hinauf. Also bin ich ab und an an deinem Zimmer vorübergekommen und da stand mal ein Zwerg, mal Legolas und mal Elrond davor." Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll und drückte die Türklinke nach unten, um einzutreten. Vorsichtig schob sie das Mädchen vor sich her in ihr Zimmer und von dort aus ins Bad, wo Liara sich der nassen Kleidung entledigte. Mara ließ sich auf dem Waschschüsselrand nieder und sah entzückt und fröhlich aus dem Fenster. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie so offen zu dem fremden Mädchen war. Sonst war sie Fremden gegenüber sehr zurückhaltend. 

Ein Lächeln schlich auf ihre Lippen. Wirklich seltsam, aber als sie das Mädchen gesehen hatte, konnte sie einfach nicht anders, als ihr zu vertrauen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie ein Opfer Elladans und Elrohirs war?

„Außerdem war der Krach, den du fabriziert hast, nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Auch mich hat es unter deinen Balkon gezogen, um zu sehen, wer unsere Ohren zermartert."

Liara hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und sah etwas bedröppelt in den Spiegel, in dem sie Mara gut sehen konnte. Die grünen Augen der Elbin hingen nun ebenfalls im Spiegel.

„Das tut mir leid...ich wusste ja nicht..." Doch als Liara das Lächeln sah, stoppte sie in ihrer Entschuldigung.

„Also ich...fand es ehrlich gesagt sehr erfrischend", lachte Mara munter und hüpfte vom Beckenrand.

„Du musst mir unbedingt etwas beibringen!" Der Schalk in ihren Augen war nicht zu verkennen und Lira fühlte sich beinahe überwältigt von so viel Tatendrang.

„Gerne. Aber Elladan und Elrohir haben nun meine Gitarre." Wieder verschwand das Lächeln auf Maras Gesichtszügen und sie packte Liara an der Schulter, drehte sie herum, zog ihr eine frische Bluse über und starrte ihr dann fassungslos in die Augen.

„Bei Eru! Da überlebt sie sicher nicht lange! Wir müssen sie holen, ehe sie das ganze Volk der Elben damit zu Tode foltern." Etwas überstürzt streifte die Blonde eine neue Hose über und hüpfte der Davoneilende hastig auf einem Bein nach, wobei sie sich in der Hose verfing. Und gerade als sie zur Tür hinaus wollte, stolperte sie und prallte gegen einen starken Oberkörper. Zwei starke, aber sanfte Hände umfassten ihre Oberarme, damit das Mädchen nicht stürzte. Immer noch völlig orientierungslos, fieberte Liara, wer das wohl sein könnte. An dem kräftigen Körper vorbei gewahrte sie Mara, die ihr munter zuzwinkerte.

„Alae, Prinz Legolas. Tut mir leid, Euch so übereilt zu verlassen aber ich muss etwas aus den Klauen der Sauronzwillinge retten", vernahm das Mädchen nun Maras Stimme und zuckte leicht beim Klang von Legolas' Namen zusammen, ehe sie in seine strahlend blauen Augen aufsah, die sie liebevoll musterten. Und ohne, dass er den Blick von seiner Geliebten abwandte, antwortete er der jungen Elbin.

„Ich glaube es ist wichtiger, etwas aus deren Klauen zu retten, als mich anständig zu begrüßen." Er lachte und Liara, die mittlerweile dicht an ihn gepresst wurde, da seine starken Arme, sie umschlungen hielten, spürte, wie seine Brust vibrierte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du das einsiehst", grinste die kleine Elbin und huschte mit einem ‚Bin gleich wieder zurück' den Gang nach oben zum Zimmer der Brüder.

Nun standen Legolas und Liara allein auf dem Gang und das Mädchen genoss die vermisste Nähe und Wärme zunächst zutiefst, ehe sie sich wieder besann, wo sie sich befanden.

„Ehm...willst du reinkommen?" Dumme Frage. Aber was sollte sie auch anderes sagen? Auch wenn sie es nicht gedacht hatte, der Kuss und der Moment vor Gimlis Störung hatte sie fürchterlich verwirrt. Nein besser: Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich nun ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

„Gern", lachte Legolas und schob sie sanft rückwärts, bis sie mit den Kniekehlen gegen die Bettkante stieß und sich aufs Bett sinken ließ. Legolas ging zurück zur Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Dann kam er wieder zurück und setzte sich neben sie auf das weiche Bett.

„Was...was wurde beim Rat besprochen?" Irgendein Thema musste den Anfang machen und dem Mädchen fiel nun mal nichts besseres ein, als der beendete Rat. Doch Legolas schien dieses Thema nicht recht zu behagen.

„Es wurde sehr viel diskutiert. Letztendlich ist nichts entschieden worden, was deine Zukunft betrifft..." Liara hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Heute verfolgte sie dieses Thema aber auf Schritt und Tritt. Eine kurze Stille trat ein und Liara genoss es. 

„Wieso ist dein Haar nass?" Der Elbenprinz fuhr zärtlich mit seinen großen, zärtlichen Händen durch die nassen, dunklen Strähnen, die wirr um ihren Kopf hingen. Die kleinen Wassertropfen, die sich an der Spitze sammelten, hinterließen dunkle Flecken auf der Bettdecke und ihrer Bluse.

„Elladan und Elrohir haben mir ein unfreiwilliges Bad bereitet." Ein Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht und erst jetzt sah Legolas, wie sie noch immer zitterte. Trotz der trockenen Sachen, die sie nun trug. Sie musste lange durchnässt gewesen sein. Wie aus einem Impuls heraus, legte er den Arm um sie und zog das geliebte Mädchen noch etwas näher zu sich heran, um ihr Wärme zu geben, die sie dankbar annahm und sich an seine Brust kuschelte. Die Hände vergrub sie im Stoff seiner Tunika. 

„Doch nicht etwas im eiskalten Teich?" Legolas klang ehrlich besorgt und strich dem Mädchen sanft durch das feuchte Haar. Anstatt zu antworten, nickte sie nur eifrig, grinste dann aber wieder.

„Sie haben sich einen Spaß erlaubt."

„Bei so etwas hört bei mir der Spaß auf", brummte Legolas mürrisch und zog Liara demonstrativ etwas näher zu sich, als stünden die Zwillinge vor ihm, und wollten seine Liebste abermals in den Teich werfen.

„Weißt du, wo Gil steckt?" Die Frage holte Legolas wieder in die Gegenwart und ließ ihn das Mädchen noch näher an sich drücken. Er ahnte, dass diese Nachricht sie schocken würde und doch, er musste es ihr sagen.

„Sie entfernte sich zu weit aus dem Schutz des Goldenen Waldes und wurde von Orks geschnappt." Ein krachender Laut fuhr durch das Schlafzimmer, als Liara mit einem Ruck mit dem Kopf in die Höhe schnellte und Legolas nicht rasch genug ausweichen konnte. Ein stechender Schmerz in ihrem Hinterkopf, ließ sie die Hand heben und darüber reiben. Legolas schloss entsetzt die Augen und wartete, bis der pochende Rhythmus in seinem Kiefer, sich gelegt hatte.

„Oh Gott Legolas! Das tut mir mordsmäßig leid! Ich...ich wollte dir nicht weh tun", stammelte sie betroffen und hoffte, dass er gleich wieder die Augen öffnen und sie anlächeln würde. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Auf ihren entsetzten Ausruf hin, schlug der Elb die Augen auf und sah sie liebevoll an.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee, wie du es wieder gut machen könntest." Ein feines Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht, das sich dem Ihren immer weiter näherte. Liara schluckte aufgeregt, als er die Augen schloss, doch dann legte sie die Hände auf seine Brust und drückte leicht gegen seinen Oberkörper, was ihn die Augen enttäuscht wieder öffnen ließ.

„Was ist mit Gilelthil!?" Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen, ließ Legolas seufzen. Er hatte schon gemerkt, dass Liara etwas an der jungen Elbin lag, obwohl Gil sie wirklich drangsaliert hatte. Aber das war ein Grund, warum er das blonde Mädchen so sehr liebte, dass sie schon längst sein Herz besaß. Sie konnte niemanden hassen, auch wenn die Person noch so gemein zu ihr war. Sie war traurig, hasste aber keinen und das machte sie wertvoll. Es gab nicht viele Menschen und auch nicht viele Wesen, die so einfach verzeihen konnten. Anfangs hatte er einen anderen Eindruck von ihr gehabt. Sie war gemein zu ihm gewesen und hatte ein freches Mundwerk, aber nun sah er das anders. Im Grunde ihres Herzens, war sie der wertvollste Mensch der Welt für ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es ihr ergeht. Aber 2 unserer Krieger verfolgen die Orks und kundschaften aus, was sie von ihr wollen. Sie müssten morgen oder spätestens übermorgen wieder im Goldenen Wald sein", erklärte er, beobachtete aber genaustens jede Reaktion des Mädchens. Betrübt senkte Liara den Kopf. Orks hatten die arme Gilelthil in ihrer Gewalt. Wieder einmal. Und sie hatte ihr nicht helfen können. 

Liaras Finger verkrampften sich in dem weichen Stoff des hellen Bettbezugs und es entstanden feine Falten in dessen Oberfläche. ‚Schwere Zeiten' Verwirrt sah das Mädchen um sich. Ihr war, als hätte sie abermals die Stimme dieses Traumgespinstes vernommen, aber warum? Schwere Zeiten, so ein Unsinn, dachte Liara beinahe mürrisch, doch tief in ihrer Magengegend schlummernd, wuchs das Gefühl, dieser Traum könnte wahr sein.

***

Die Orks und Südmenschen bewegten sich schnell aber so lautlos und unbemerkt wie nur möglich, gen Osten zum Meer von Rhûn. Es war ein mühsamer Weg, da sie immer noch durch Landen gingen, die mit Sicherheit von Elben bewohnt wurden. Gilelthil seufzte müde und unwillig. Schon wieder eine andere Richtung. Sie hätte sich eigentlich den langen Weg in den Goldenen Wald sparen und schon gehen können, sofort nachdem sie erfahren hatte, wer die neue Hüterin war. DAS wäre das vernünftigste gewesen. Aber stattdessen war sie ihnen bis in den Wald hinein gefolgt, um eine Taktik zu ersinnen, mit der man in den Goldenen Wald eindringen konnte. Aber es hatte ihr nichts gebracht. Sie hatte weder einen unbewachten Posten, noch einen Geheimgang oder sonstiges finden können, was es ihrem Heer einfacher gemacht hätte, in den Wald einzudringen.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich belog, wenn sie sich einredete, dass nur das der Grund war. Eigentlich war sie gerne mit Liara, Gimli und Legolas beisammen gewesen, obwohl sie den Zwerg wirklich verabscheute. Wenigstens war er ein angenehmerer Reisegefährte als Orks und müffelnde Menschen.

Die Kapuze ihres Umhang, hing ihr weit ins Gesicht hinein. Sie spürte, dass sie verfolgt wurde und doch meldete sie es Ûckhén nicht. Auch schien es kein anderer zu bemerken und so schwieg sie. Doch die heimlichen Beobachter mussten glauben, dass Gilelthil entführt worden war und so ging sie es immer so, dass man den Anschein hatte, sie würde sich gegen etwas wehren oder unterworfen sein.

‚Warum sage ich nicht einfach Bescheid, dass da Elben sind!?' Sie verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Nichts verstand sie mehr in den letzten Tagen, aber das war unwichtig. Wichtig war, den Auftrag auszuführen und ihrem Herren und Vater die Botschaft zu überbringen. Legolas war immer noch nicht dahinter gekommen, wer sein Entführer war und was er eigentlich wollte. Sie waren so dumm, diese Elben.

„Herrin. Wünscht Ihr, eine Rast einzulegen?" Ûckhéns Stimme drang erst nach dem dritten Anlauf an ihr Ohr und sie sah unwirsch auf. Ihre Gedanken kreisten um die Elben, die sie beschatteten und darum, was zu tun war, um nicht aufzufliegen und so schüttelte sie entschlossen den Kopf, obgleich sie zum Umfallen müde war.

„Nein. Wir rasten nicht, Ûckhén. Ich muss meinem Vater so bald wie möglich meinen Bericht abliefern und dann mit ihm beraten, was zu tun ist. Solange diese dummen Elben noch überhaupt nichts wissen, werden wir das ausnutzen und zuschlagen."

„Ihr sprecht von den Elben als wäre sie eine niedere Lebensform. Doch seid Ihr nicht selbst eine Frau dieses Volkes?" Ûckhéns Worte waren so unsicher, wie die ersten Schritte eines Babys und so ängstlich wie ein Kleinkind bei Nacht. Das ließ Gilelthil nur wütend die Faust in seiner Magengegend versenken und ihn nicht gleich vierteilen.

„Ich gehöre diesem Volk nicht an! Merk dir das ein für alle Mal", knurrte sie böse und richtete ihren Blick wieder stur geradeaus. Nein. Sie gehörte wirklich nicht den Elben an, auch wenn es den Anschein hatte. Aber Ûckhén würde sie niemals diese Geschichte erzählen. Ihr Geheimnis und das ihres Vaters würde auf ewig ein Geheimnis bleiben.

***

„Bin wieder da!" Mit diesen fröhlichen Worten, in denen der Triumph mitschwang, riss Mara die Tür zu Liaras Zimmer auf und schloss sie gleich darauf wieder. Liara saß wie angewurzelt auf dem Bett, nicht weit von ihr auch Legolas. Mara schmunzelte leicht, als sie die beiden sah. Es hieß, sie wären kein Paar, da der Vater des Prinzen es nicht duldete. Ihr war auch zu Ohren gekommen, dass Legolas es abstritt, sie zu lieben. Doch hier hatte sie nur den allzu deutlichen Beweis. Schon wie beide voreinander saßen, war es klar, dass sie weit mehr füreinander empfanden als die vorgegebene Freundschaft.

„Störe ich etwa?" Etwas belustigt schwenkte sie die Gitarre in ihrer rechten Hand hin und her und lenkte so die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Liara wachte endlich aus ihrer Starre auf, schwang sich vom Bett und stand vor der jungen Elbin.

„Wow! Super du hast meine Gitarre wieder! Aber haben Elladan und Elrohir denn nicht abgeschlossen?" Breit grinsend griff Mara in ihr Haar und förderte eine kleine Haarnadel zutage.

„Ich hatte alles nötige dabei." Nun brachen beide Mädchen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Legolas trat neben Liara und umfasste ihre Schulter mit einem Arm. Etwas peinlich berührt, vor Mara mit Legolas zu kuscheln, drückte sie ihn sanft aber bestimmt von sich, was einen beleidigten Laut zutage förderte, der Mara abermals breit grinsen ließ.

„Ich hoffe nur nicht, werte Cousine, dass du solche Attentate auch auf meine Zimmertür ausübst", tadelte der Prinz streng, doch seine Augen verrieten die Freude über das wiedersehen mit Mara.

„Gewiss Eure Hoheit. Ich werde meine Hände in Ketten legen, bevor ich mich Eurer erhabenen Tür nähere." Lachend trat Legolas einen Schritt auf die, bei weitem kleinere Elbin zu und schloss sie erfreut in die Arme. Liara schluckte die aufkommende Eifersucht hinunter. 

„Ist sie die Nichte deines Vaters?" Als sich Legolas wieder von Mara löste, nickte er Liara lächelnd zu, was auch auf ihr Gesicht wieder ein Lächeln und pure Freude zauberte.

„Sie ist die Tochter seiner 3. Schwester." Legolas grinste Mara an und diese wusste, was nun kam.

„Und Mara ist das 5. Kind in ihrer Familie. Das fünfte Rad am Wagen." Etwas angesäuert knuffte die Elbin ihrem Cousin in die Seite, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er nicht weiter fortführen sollte, doch er ließ keine Gnade walten.

„Mara lebt in einer sehr kinderreichen Familie. Bei Elben kommt es nicht oft vor, dass sie Kinder empfangen. Doch ihre Eltern schafften es ganze 10 Mal."

„Legolas Thranduilion! Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei!?" Rot vor Verlegenheit und Zorn stampfte die kleine Elbin auf.

„Noch en Ton und ich petze Onkel Thranduil, was wirklich zwischen dir und diesem Mädchen läuft!" Liara keuchte etwas entsetzt und starrte das Mädchen ungläubig an.

„Würdest du das wirklich machen?" Sie glaubte nicht, dass die Elbin SO eine war. Aber sie sah aus, als würde sie es ernst meinen.

„Ja würde ich! Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass DU dabei den meisten Ärger bekommst." Wieder lächelte sie mild in Liaras Richtung und das Mädchen fühlte eine nie gekannte Verbundenheit zu der jungen Elbin. War das das Gefühl, das man ‚wahre Freundschaft' nannte? Aber wer wusste denn überhaupt, ob sie Freunde waren? Schließlich kannten die Mädchen sich ja erst seit weniger als 1 Stunde.

„Mir ist ein passender Name für dich eingefallen." Mara schritt mit erhobenen Kopf an Legolas vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen und kurz darauf, fluchte er leise und hüpfte auf einem Bein. Ein zuckersüßes Lächeln täuschte darüber hinweg, dass sie dem Prinzen mit Absicht auf den Zeh getreten war.

„Welcher denn?" Liara war gespannt darauf, zu erfahren, welchen Namen Mara für sie ausgesucht hatte und wartete mehr un- als geduldig.    

„Legolas wie findest du ‚Amdirlalaith'?" Der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn und trat ebenfalls ans Fenster zu seiner Cousine und sah auf die Baumkronen der mächtigen Waldriesen. Er beachtete Liara gar nicht, sondern dachte angestrengt nach. Dabei sah er aus, als müsste er die wichtigste Entscheidung seines Lebens treffen.

„Mir gefällt ‚Lalaithtinu' besser", antwortete er ernst und sah auf seine Cousine herab, die zu ihm herauf sah. Jetzt war sie es, die die Stirn runzelte.

„Lalaithtinu? Ist das dein Ernst? ‚Lachender kleiner Stern'? Naja...klingt auch nicht schlecht. Aber mir persönlich ist ‚Amdirlalaith', das ‚Zuversichtliche Lachen' lieber." Nun funkelten sie sich aus den Augen heraus an und schienen einen kleinen Machtkampf auszutragen. ‚Lalaithtinu' Diesen Name befand Legolas als angebrachter und ihr selbst gefiel ihr auch besser. 

„Können Elben auch zwei Namen haben", fragte sie unvermittelt und nun hatte sie endlich wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit der beiden ringenden Elben am Fenster. 

„Ja, warum?"

„Dann könnte ich doch beide Namen haben." Die Elben sahen sie kopfschüttelnd an.

„Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn ‚Zuversichtliches Lächeln' und ‚Lachender kleiner Stern' Das klingt so...zusammengeklatscht. Außerdem wirst du dann von mir Amdirlalaith gerufen und von Legolas Lalaithtinu oder was weiß ich nicht noch alles. Es sollte schon nur ein Name sein." Liara sah die Richtigkeit Maras Worte ein und nickte. 

„Mir gefällt Lalaithtinu", erklärte sie dann schüchtern, woraufhin Mara jedoch nur grinste.

„War klar", lachte sie und piekste Legolas in die Rippen.

„Ich wusste, dass du den Namen nimmst, den ER vorschlägt." Wieder bohrte sich ihr Finger unbarmherzig in seine Rippen und veranlasste, dass er sich zur Seite bog.

„Übrigens habe ich Haldir vorhin gesehen, als er vom Rat kam. Aber er stritt mit irgendjemanden, der dunkle Haare hatte aber vom Gesicht her, Haldir glich. Und die haben gestritten, als wollten sie sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen." Legolas seufzte resignierend, rettete sich schnell außer Reichweite ihres piesackenden Zeigefingers und trat hinter Liara, um sie mit beiden Armen zu umfangen und sie an sich zu ziehen. Ihre wehrlosen Befreiungsversuche scheiterten kläglich unter seinen starken Oberarmen. Etwas genervt und entschuldigend, sah Legolas seine Cousine an. Das Kinn hatte er auf Liaras Schulter abgelegt.

„Der Elb hieß Indûrin, ist der Hauptmann des Düsterwaldes, ein Sklave meines Vaters, mein Kindermädchen und Freund", begann er ohne Umschweife, ließ jedoch das wichtigste Detail mit Absicht aus. Mara runzelte etwas verärgert die Stirn. 

„Und? Warum wollen sie sich an die Gurgel?" Ihr Tonfall sagte unmissverständlich, dass sie keine Lust auf Ratespiele hatte.

„Außerdem haben Indûrin und Haldir die gleichen Eltern."

„Brüder!?" Eine Frage, in der soviel Ungläubigkeit und Überraschung geschrieben stand, dass die Verliebten über Maras Gesichtsausdruck lachen mussten.

„Dann hat Haldir also diesem Elben die Kurzhaarfrisur aus Kindertagen zu verdanken", stellte sie amüsiert fest und trat wieder näher ans Fenster, um hinaus zu sehen. Liara kam es so vor, als wartete sie auf etwas oder jemanden.

„Ja", entgegnete Legolas knapp und drückte Liara einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Doch die eintretende Stille im Raum währte nicht lange, als ein doppelter Schrei über ihren Köpfen ertönte.

„MARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wie auf einen Befehl fuhr die junge Elbin lachend herum. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet Bestätigung. War es das, worauf sie gewartet hatte? Das Elladan und Elrohir sie riefen? 

Beide Liebenden beobachteten, wie das Mädchen auf den Balkan trat und verschmitzt nach oben sah. Ein glockenklares Lachen erhellte den Goldenen Wald, gleich den Vogelstimmen. Liara und Legolas konnten sie zwar nicht sehen, aber sie hörten die lauten, aufgebrachten Stimmen der Bruchtalzwillinge nur zu gut.

„Du Orksbrut! Du bist in unser Zimmer eingebrochen und hast das Musikinstrument gestohlen", entrüstete sich einer der beiden. Es war nicht zu erkennen, wer von ihnen sprach.

„Ich habe es nur dem rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückgegeben und es vor der Verschrottung bewahrt", konterte Mara gelassen. Das Grinsen war nicht gewichen und sie sah immer noch herausfordernd nach oben. Beide mussten auf dem Balkon darüber stehen.

„Das gibt dir trotzdem nicht das Recht, unser Zimmer zu betreten!"

„Genau das ist Privatsphäre", beschwerten sich die Zwillinge lautstark. Doch Mara zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Das Arbeitszimmer eures Vaters ist auch Privatsphäre und das Bad zu betreten, ihm das Handtuch zu klauen und den Heizkessel auszustellen damit er nur kaltes Wasser bekommt, ist auch ein Verstoß gegen die Privatsphäre", erklärte die junge Elbin leichthin, worauf nur ein beleidigtes Murmeln zu hören war.

„Sag mal. Sind die drei Drillinge? Sie sind sich so verdammt ähnlich", wisperte Liara in Legolas' Ohr, der daraufhin leicht erzitterte, als der heiße Atem seine Spitze streifte. Sofort schossen die wildesten Bilder durch seinen Kopf, die er jedoch sofort wieder verdrängte.

„Nein. Aber als Kinder haben sie oft zusammen gespielt, falls man ihre Taten als ‚Spiel' bezeichnen kann. Elladan und Elrohir haben Mara immer und überall geärgert. Sie war anfangs sehr schüchtern ihnen gegenüber. Doch je länger sie sich kannten, desto mutiger wurde sie und stand den Zwillingen um nichts nach, was Streiche spielen betraf. Sie war und ist die Einzige, die Elladan und Elrohir als eine echte Herausforderung und Respektsperson ansehen, nachdem sie die zwei in eine Falle gelockt und 3 Wochen in den Weinkeller ihres Vaters gesperrt hat. Da sie nicht verdursten wollten, haben sie natürlich den Alkohol ausgetrunken und waren total betrunken, als man sie endlich fand. Die Strafe, die Lord Elrond ihnen aufgab, war ganz schön heftig. Sie beteuerten zwar immer, sie wären schon drei Wochen dort und er sollte gefälligst Mara fragen, aber die war schon wieder abgereist." Liara kicherte über die Erläuterung und beobachtete Mara längere Zeit. Wie glücklich sie aussah, obwohl sie sich mit den Zwillingen stritt.

„Möchtest du hier bleiben oder willst du mich etwas durch den Wald begleiten, Mellamin?" Liara sah ihn erstaunt und gleichzeitig verärgert an. Wieso sprach Legolas immer irgendwelche vereinzelten Worte in Sindarin? 

„Wenn du mir sagst, was es bedeutet, bin ich bereit, dir zu folgen." Doch diese Worte verfehlten die gewünschte Wirkung, denn der unverschämte Elb gab ihr nur einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund und zog sie dann einfach mit sich.

„Legolas du bist unmöglich! Warum kannst du es mir nicht sagen!?" Liara war ehrlich verärgert. Immer musste er so geheimnisvoll tun. Doch der Elbenprinz zog sie ohne ein Wort durch die Gänge, hinaus in den Wald und dort die Wege entlang.

„Legolas!? Wo gehen wir hin!?" Vergessen war Mara, die sich mit den Zwillingen stritt. Vergessen war die unheimliche Begegnung mit diesem Elben, vergessen war Gilelthil und all die anderen. Jetzt zählte merkwürdigerweise nur noch Legolas und das verängstigte sie ein wenig. Der Elb blieb auch noch stehen, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen und dreht sich lächelnd zu ihr herum. 

Als er in ihre leicht erzürnten, aber dennoch äußerst sanften Augen sah, überkam ihn wieder dieses übermächtige Gefühl, welches er seit ein paar Tagen immer stärker verspürte. Er hatte ihr nicht alles erzählt, was im Rat beschlossen worden war und er würde es ihr auch nicht erzählen, wenn die Lage sich nicht noch verschlechterte. Sanft strich er ihr durchs Haar, zog sie etwas näher zu sich und verschloss ihre wohlgeformten Lippen mit seinem Mund. Etwas überrascht, schloss sie die Augen und genoss ganz das Gefühl, das durch diesen Kuss in ihr auftauchte. 

Langsam, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, glitten Legolas' Hände an ihren Armen hinunter, über ihre Hüften und legten sich dann ganz vorsichtig auf ihren wohlgeformten Po. Überrascht öffnete Legolas die Augen, als Liara keine Regung zeigte, es stattdessen sogar noch zu genießen schien. Erleichtert und glücklich schloss er die Augen wieder, während sich ihre Zungen zu einem aufregenden Spiel zusammenfanden. 

Leicht keuchend trennte sich Liara von dem Elben und sah ihn aus verträumten Augen an. Nirgends fühlte sie sich wohler, als in seinen Armen. Seine Nähe, sein Geruch, das alles versetzte sie wie in einen Traum. In gewissem Maße war es sogar ein Traum. Sie hatte einen Prinzen, der sie liebte, um sie herum gab es Massen von zauberhaften Wesen, die es eigentlich nur in Märchen geben konnte. Oder eben in Träumen.

„Komm mit." Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie abermals mit sich. Diesmal näherten sie sich den Unterkünften der Elben, anstatt ihrer Sicht zu entschwinden und dann steuerte Legolas direkt auf eine der Behausungen zu. 

„Warte hier. Ich hole nur schnell das, was wir brauchen." Mit diesem Worten verschwand er auf der Treppe, klopfte an die Tür der Wohnung und als diese sich öffnete, trat er lächelnd ein und sagte irgend etwas in der elbischen Sprache. 

Seufzend ließ sich Liara ins Gras sinken und wartete im Schatten der Bäume auf Legolas. Der anfänglich kühle Tag, hatte enorm an Wäre zugelegt und hatte mittlerweile die Stufe von ‚angenehm' angenommen. Die Vögel zwitscherten munter vor sich hin und sprangen ab und an von Ast zu Ast. Es war einfach schön, die Natur zu betrachten.

Erst als der Elb direkt vor ihr stand, bemerkte sie seine Anwesenheit. Doch das unerwartete Auftauchen erschreckte sie keineswegs, sondern sie stand ruhig auf und klopfte sich das etwas feuchte Laub von den Sachen ab.

„Können wir", fragte Legolas sanft und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, die Liara nur allzu gerne ergriff. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den anderen Arm, über den Ein Stück gebogenes Holz hin. Auch um seine schultern waren Lederriemen. 

„Wozu brauchst du den Bogen", fragte sie, ahnend, was er antworten würde. Und wirklich sprach er aus, was sie lieber nur geahnt hätte.

„Du musst dich doch verteidigen können, wenn Gefahr droht." Ein liebevolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich werde das NIE kapieren!!! Ich werde bestimmt IMMER daneben zielen", versuchte sie sich herauszureden.

„Aber Lalaithtinu. Ich möchte, dass du es lernst. Es kann einmal sehr wichtig für dich werden." Sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch seine Augen sagten ihr, dass es alles andere werden sollte, als eine Freizeitbelustigung. Nein. Er schien wirklich entschlossen zu sein, ihr das Bogenschießen beizubringen. Sie schluckte den Kommentar herunter, der schon auf ihren Lippen lag und nickte kurz, obwohl sie für sich entschied, dass es nie etwas damit werden könnte.

[Fortsetzung folgt!]

*schäm* Es tut mir leid!!! Ich wollte es bis auf 16 Seiten bringen, aber meine Eltern hatten hier was und da was, dann sollte ich dies und das machen ich hab es in 2 Tagen einfach nicht geschafft...(bin ja vorgestern erst von der oma zurück und das auch erst 24 Uhr) *sich noch weiter schäm*

ABER!!! Ich wollte es unbedingt heute hochladen, weil KasumiTendo ^^ *knuddelt dich und bittet um vergebung* heute ihren 16. Geburtstag hat! ^^ 

Happy Birthday to you!!! Happy Birthday to yoouuuuuuuuuuuu"!!! *schrecklich schief singt*

Diesen Teil widme ich also Kasumi-chan und den darauffolgenden auch, weil dieser so kurz geworden ist *knuddel*

Ciao ciao

Hegdl

Eure Autorin *ggg* 


	20. 19 Enthüllungen

Bin wieder da-haaaaa!!! *knuddelt alle ganz doll und dankt jedem für das liebe Kommi* ^^ Sorry wegen der langen Wartezeit war aber erst am 20.08. wieder richtig da und hatte dann auch gleich wieder schule...aber ich bin  
endlich mal fertig geworden! ^^ Viel spaß  
  
~~~~~~o~o~*~o~o~~~~~~  
  
Das Tor der Dimensionen  
  
Enthüllungen  
  
Ein Kapitel für Mystica und Kasumi  
  
......~*~......~*~......  
  
Schweigend lief Liara neben Legolas her. Steine und Wurzeln stellten sich ihr sehr ungünstig abwechselnd in den Weg und hinderten beide am raschen Vordringen in den Wald. Legolas konzentrierte sich aufmerksam auf seine Umgebung und hielt die Hand seiner Geliebten fest in der seinen.  
  
Liara schmunzelte liebevoll, als er sie vor einem Sturz bewahrte, jedoch kein Wort sagte und immer weiter lief. Er war in Gedanken versunken, soweit verstand sie sein merkwürdiges Verhalten und dennoch machte sie sich Sorgen.  
  
"Legolas? Wo gehen wir hin", fragte sie leise und schob zur selben Zeit einen lästigen Ast zur Seite, damit er ihr nicht ins Gesicht peitschte. Etwas säuerlich schwang er hinter ihrem Rücken hin und her. Doch sie beachtete ihn nicht.  
  
Ihre Worte schreckten den jungen Prinzen aus seinen Gedanken. Für wahr, wo liefen sie eigentlich hin? Er war in Gedanken beim Rat gewesen, bei dem, was geredet worden war und bei dem, was vielleicht noch eintreten würde, sollten die Orks abermals gesichtet werden. Er würde an die Grenze gehen müssen zusammen mit seinem Vater und den anderen Kriegern, um den Wald zu verteidigen. Und er würde es tun. Schließlich war es seine Pflicht als Krieger und seine Ehre gebot ihm, sich nicht zu verstecken. Aber dennoch bereitete es ihm Kopfzerbrechen.  
  
Auch die Worte seines Vaters waren Steine auf dem Weg seiner Zukunft. Legolas schluckte kurz und sah Liara liebevoll an, die den Kopf schon längst wieder nach vorn gedreht hatte, um nicht wieder zu stolpern.  
  
'Eliminieren' Legolas wusste, dass Thranduil es nicht so gemeint hatte, wie er sich ausgedrückt hatte und dennoch hatte sich dieses Wort tief in seinem Herzen verankert. War sein Vater anfangs freundlich, ja beinahe herzlich zu dem jungen Mädchen gewesen, so hatte sich dies schlagartig geändert, als er den Verdacht schöpfte, Legolas würde sie lieben. Seitdem versuchte er alles mögliche, sie voneinander fern zu halten.  
  
"Auf eine Lichtung, wo du unschuldigen Passanten nicht gefährlich werden kannst", scherzte der Elb und gleich darauf drehte Lalaithtinu den Kopf zu ihm um.  
  
"Gefährlich?" Sie zog einen süßen Schmollmund und blieb abrupt stehen. Doch Legolas hatte keinerlei Probleme schnell zu reagieren und so standen sie sich nun beide mitten im Wald, umringt von saftigem Grün und hohen glatten Baumstämmen, gegenüber. Legolas lachte leise, als sie noch immer eine Schnute zog und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Ihr kleiner Körper bebte unter Luftmangel und sie zog den Atem rasselnd ein.  
  
"Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass ich zu schnell laufe", tadelte er vorwurfsvoll, was ein leichtes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht zauberte. Legolas' Herz schlug etwas höher, als sie ihn damit bedachte und ihre grünen Augen wundervoll glitzerten.  
  
"Du warst so in Gedanken, da wollte ich dich nicht stören", schnaufte sie und wischte sich eine kleine Schweißperle von der Stirn. Wenn man bedachte, dass er sie über eine halbe Stunde gedankenlos durch den Wald gezogen hatte, konnte man sich schon wundern, dass sie es bisher ohne Seitenstechen ausgehalten hatte.  
  
"Aber was war das jetzt? Wieso bin ich gefährlich", forderte sie unerbittlich eine Antwort, die er ihr nur recht widerwillig gab. Elben waren verschlossene Wesen in dem, was Gefühle anging und wirkten in Erzählungen zwar wunderschön, jedoch gefühlskalt, was definitiv nicht stimmte. Hatte ein Elb einmal sein Herz verschenkt, hielt er wahre Gefühle nicht länger mehr zurück.  
  
"Nur für mich bist du gefährlich", schnurrte er an ihrem Ohr, was ihr eine leichte Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte und sie spürte, wie eine unverkennbare Erregung in ihr aufstieg.  
  
"Warum für dich?" Ihre Stimme war ein zittriges Flüstern. Die Stimme dieses wunderschönen Wesens und dessen Nähe waren einfach überwältigend. Legolas grinste und fuhr kurz und leicht über die Innenseite ihres Ohres, was sie verschreckt zusammenfahren ließ. Es stimmte, wenn sein Vater ihm vorhielt, sie wäre sein Schwachpunkt. Aber es stimmte nicht, wenn er behauptete, sie wäre es als Mensch nicht wert sein Schwachpunkt zu sein.  
  
"Weil ich in deiner Nähe immer den Verstand verliere", hauchte er und sein heißer Atem strich über die dünne Haut ihres Halses. Liara seufzte leise und war nahe daran, sich in seinen Annährungsversuchen zu verlieren. Es war erstaunlich, was nur sein Atem bewirken konnte. Doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und tupfte ihm ebenfalls einen sanften Kuss auf die Ohrenspitze, mit einem anschließenden Erfolg, den sie niemals erwartet hätte. Umso mehr grinste sie, als sie abermals über die Spitze an Legolas' Ohr fuhr und er wieder ein leichtes Stöhnen von sich gab. Liara schmunzelte zufrieden. Endlich hatte sie einen empfindlichen Punkt gefunden. Die spitzen Ohren! Sie lachte leise. Elben waren aber auch wirklich merkwürdig.  
  
"Wolltest du mir nicht..." Doch ihr Einwand und Versuch, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, wurde von Legolas' sanften Lippen schon im Keim erstickt, als er sie auf die Ihren sinken ließ. Ergeben schloss das Mädchen die Augen und genoss das Spiel ihrer Zungen, das kurz darauf einsetzte. Doch dann drückte sie sich abermals sanft von ihm und sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
  
Sie erschrak leicht als sie feststellen musste, dass die Farbe sich verändert hatte. Von Hell- zu Sturmblau. Eine tiefe und verlangende Sehnsucht stand darin geschrieben, doch sein Gesicht wies einfach nur Entzücken und Entspannung auf.  
  
"...das Bogenschießen beibringen", fragte sie zaghaft und strich gedankenverloren über seine Brust. Legolas atmete einmal tief ein, griff dann nach ihrem Handgelenk, um die Liebkosung zu stoppen, tupfte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Nasenspitze und lachte dann leise.  
  
"Du hast recht. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich bedrängt habe", sprach er ehrlich bedauernd und sah sie beinahe reumütig an. Doch Liara schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
"Nein. Das hast du nicht." Als er erleichtert ausatmete, entschloss sie sich jedoch, es ihm nicht so einfach zu machen, bei dem, was er wollte und fügte verschmitzt hinzu:  
  
"Jedenfalls nicht mehr, als vorhin in meinem Zimmer."  
  
Sie fand seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck einfach göttlich und lachte schallend los, ehe sie ihn sanft mit sich zog. Sie waren nicht mehr weit entfernt von einer kleinen Lichtung. Sie hatte die schöne Wiese schon zwischen den Bäumen gesehen, als die Sonne ihr Licht darauf verbreitet hatte. Legolas folgte ihr schweigend und immer noch peinlich berührt. Sollte er sie wirklich bedrängt haben?  
  
~*~  
  
Ihr war kalt. Bitterlich kalt. Und die muffige Atmosphäre der dunklen Gänge tat ihr übriges. Ihre und Ûckhéns Schritte hallten laut und vernehmlich an den Wänden der Ruinen wider. Dol Guldur. Gilelthil seufzte leise, was eine kleine Dampfwolke vor ihrem Gesicht entstehen ließ. Sie waren mitten im Düsterwald. Im Osten. Dort, wo Sauron einst seine Macht wieder aufgebaut hatte. Nun war er hier. Bibbernd und angeekelt von ihrer Umgebung, folgte sie dem Hauptmann des Heeres ihres Vaters.  
  
Er war hier. Er wartete auf sie und ihren Bericht. Das junge Mädchen schloss kurz die Augen, um das Herzklopfen zu beseitigen. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Selbst dass sie wusste, wer den Schlüssel besaß, würde ihren Vater nicht besänftigen, wenn er erfuhr, dass diese Person immer noch lebte und das im Schutze des Goldenen Waldes.  
  
Wäre ihre Mutter doch nur noch hier. Nie hätte sie zugelassen, dass der Vater abscheuliche Sachen tat. Doch seit ihrem frühen Tod, hatte er nur noch eins im Kopf: Rache an den Elben. Auch sie, die Tochter, hasste die Elben aus tiefstem Herzen. Aber langsam bezweifelte sie, dass diese Geschöpfe zu Grauenhaftigkeiten fähig waren, geschweige denn zu einem Mord.  
  
"Tretet ein." Gilelthil hob erschrocken den Kopf. Erst als Ûckhén sie dazu aufgefordert hatte, durch die Tür zu gehen, die er geöffnet hatte, bemerkte sie, dass sie schon am Ziel ihrer Reise waren. Ein kurzer, flehender Blick traf den betagten Mann, doch dessen wie Stein wirkende Miene bewegte sich nicht einmal ein bisschen. Gilelthil konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er tief in seinem Inneren höchstes Mitleid für die junge Lady empfand. Doch in der Nähe seines Herren wollte er dies lieber nicht zugeben.  
  
Schweren Herzens und hin und her gerissen betrat Gil den dunklen Raum, dessen Einrichtung lediglich aus einem Thron bestand. Nichts zierte die Wände, wie es in Lóthlorien der Fall gewesen war und nichts bedeckte den kalten, schwarzen Marmorboden. So konnte man seinen eigenen Atem nur noch deutlicher hören und erst da registrierte sie, wie unregelmäßig ihr junges Herz schlug.  
  
Als die schwere Steintür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel und die Schatten der Fackel zuckend und undeutlich den Raum erhellten, brach ihr sogar der Schweiß aus, doch sie riss sich zusammen und straffte mutig die Schultern, ehe sie auf den Thron zuschritt.  
  
"Meine Tochter." Die Stimme war kalt und eisig und beinahe kam es der Nicht- Elbin so vor, als würde all die Kälte in diesen Gemäuern nur von der Gestalt auf dem Thron ausgehen. Eine blasse knöchrige Hand streckte sich ihr entgegen und sie ergriff sie, widerwillig und von Ekel geschüttelt. Was hatte sich nur in ihr verändert, dass sie ihren eigenen Vater verabscheute?  
  
"Du warst auf Reisen, Kind. Und ich war zutiefst besorgt." Gilelthil schloss schaudernd die Augen, um nicht das hohe Gewölbe erblicken zu müssen, welches auch nur in tiefstes Schwarz gehüllt war, als eine Hand über ihr Haar strich, um eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu verbannen.  
  
"Ich war als Spionin unterwegs und Ihr wusstet es, Vater", gab sie trocken zur Antwort, löste sich von ihm und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Nun konnte sie seine Gestalt deutlich erkennen und sie zuckte unter dem Blick seiner beinahe rot leuchtenden Augen zusammen, die nunmehr zwei Schlitze waren.  
  
"Wenn du die Unterhaltung fortführen willst als meine Untergebene, kann ich dir diesen Wunsch gern erfüllen", schnarrte die eiskalte Stimme und er schlug gleichzeitig die Kapuze seines Umhanges zurück. Silbergraues Haar fiel über seinen Rücken und spitze Ohren zierten links und rechts den Kopf. Er tat einige Schritte auf sie zu und fasste ihr Kinn hart mit einer Hand, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie ihn ansah.  
  
"Jaaaaa...", dehnte er dieses eine Wort kalt und grausam aus und drehte ihren Kopf hin und her um sie zu betrachten.  
  
"Du warst bei den Elben. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Du warst bei diesem verfluchten Volk!" Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort lauter und als er geendet hatte, stieß er seine Tochter grob von sich. Angst und Schrecken setzte sich in Gilelthils Gliedern fest und machten es ihr unmöglich, sich zu rühren.  
  
"Ich musste ihnen folgen. Sie suchten Zuflucht im Goldenen Wald", verteidigte sie sich.  
  
"Du weißt, dass du das nie hättest tun dürfen", bellte der Mann und trat wieder auf sie zu. Doch diesmal entkam Gilelthil seinem Griff.  
  
"Ich hatte keine Wahl. Erst dort konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass dieses Mädchen wirklich die neue Hüterin ist", schrie sie zurück. Seit wann war ihr Vater so grausam? Oder war er es schon immer gewesen und nur sie hatte sich verändert? War es das, was sie diese Atmosphäre fürchten ließ? Der Vater hielt kurz inne und musterte sie erstaunt und doch zugleich etwas argwöhnisch.  
  
"Ein Mädchen, sagst du?" Sein Ton glich diesmal nur einem eisigen Klirren, als würde Glas zerspringen. Doch Gil nickte tapfer und sah ihn beinahe ängstlich an.  
  
"Wie heißt sie", fuhr er Gilelthil nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens an. Das junge Mädchen betrachtete eine Fackel, deren Feuer golden und rot zuckte.  
  
"Liara", presste sie schließlich hervor, obwohl es ihr unheimlich schwer fiel, diesen Namen über die Lippen zu bekommen. Ihr Herz tat weh und schimpfte sie eine Verräterin. Aber war es nicht von vornherein klar gewesen, dass sie Liara verraten würde?  
  
"Versuche nicht, mich zu linken, Gilelthil." Ein gefährliches Glitzern funkelte aus den roten Schlitzen der Augen hervor und strafte Gilelthil Lügen.  
  
"Es ist ihr Name, ich schwöre es", rief sie entsetzt. Ihr Vater kam wieder näher und holte schon mit der Hand aus, um sie zu schlagen.  
  
"So kann sie nicht heißen", bellte er wieder und diesmal überwältigte das junge Mädchen die Angst. Ihre Augen wurden durch salzige Tränen genässt, als die Hand schallend auf ihrer Wange landete.  
  
"Dalâdir Liara ist tot! Deine Mutter, die sich selbst Liara nannte, starb vor wenigen Jahrhunderten durch meine Hand."  
  
~*~  
  
"Nein.... Du musst ihn richtig halten, damit du das Ziel nicht verfehlst wie beim ersten Mal", vernahm Liara Legolas' Stimme sanft an ihrem Ohr. Missmutig linste sie zu dem ersten Pfeil hinüber, der weit neben dem anvisierten Baum in einem Erdhügel steckte. Sie ärgerte sich, dass sie nicht getroffen hatte und verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht.  
  
Doch Legolas hatte Geduld. Mehr Geduld, als sie sich jemals hätte erträumen lassen. Immer wieder versuchte er ihr die richtige Bogenhaltung zu erklären, führte ihre Hände mit den seinen und zeigte ihr, wie sie sich richtig hinstellen musste, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.  
  
"Ich krieg das nie hin", murmelte sie verärgert und nahm Legolas den Pfeil etwas ruppig aus der Hand. Doch der lächelte nur, tat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte wartend die Arme vor der Brust. Angespannt und konzentriert, legte das Mädchen den Pfeil an, zielte lange Zeit auf den markierten Baum, der nur 6 Meter von ihr entfernt stand und ließ den Pfeil dann vom Bogen schnellen. Die Sehne gab einen lustigen Surrton von sich.  
  
"Schon viel besser", kommentierte Legolas, als der Pfeil die Rinde nur knapp verfehlte und wieder, wie der erste und die anderen vor ihm, im Gras stecken blieb.  
  
"Ach erzähl nicht", knurrte Liara unzufrieden.  
  
"Doch. Mit ein bisschen Übung schaffst du es und wirst...  
  
...das Ziel erreichen" Irgendwie hallte seine Stimme nach und klang so anders. Erschrocken und mit weit geöffneten Augen starrte Liara in Legolas' Richtung. Doch weder der Elb noch die gewohnte Umgebung war zu sehen und all der Mut, den sie über den Tag hinweg gefasst hatte, schwand dahin, als sie abermals den Mann mit den spitzen Ohren erblickte. Das kurze, silbergraue Haar wehte in einem erfrischenden Wind, der nach Blüten duftete.  
  
"Überrascht es dich, mich wieder zu sehen", fragte er freundlich lächelnd, erntete jedoch nur ein wütendes Schnauben.  
  
"Wer seid Ihr!?" Liaras Beherrschung und vor allem ihre Nerven waren am Ende. Schon wieder hatte sie einen Tagtraum und dazu noch so real, dass es fast nicht mehr als Traum gedeutet werden konnte.  
  
"Ich bin Rihil", antwortete er vornehm und verbeugte sich ehrerbietig. Liara runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Das sagt mir jetzt alles", knurrte sie böse und umfasste den Bogen noch fester. Doch plötzlich musste sie feststellen, dass da gar kein Bogen mehr war. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Um sie herum war nur noch weißes, sanftes Licht. Und Rihil stand vor ihr wie ein Engel.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du viele Fragen hast und ich versuche, dir einige zu beantworten", erbot er sich höflich und Liara nahm das Angebot nur allzu erfreut an. Sie wollte es schnell hinter sich bringen, um wieder bei Legolas sein zu können. Sicher machte er sich schon Sorgen um sie.  
  
"Wer seid ihr? Ein Elb seid ihr nicht, habe ich recht?" Wieder schmunzelte der vermeintliche Elb geheimnisvoll und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Nein fürwahr. Ein Elb bin ich nicht. Ich gehöre einem Volk an, dass nie in Büchern oder alten Schriften erwähnt wurde. Ein Volk, dass den Elben ähnelt. Bis auf die Haartracht. Die unterscheidet sich."  
  
"Was Ihr nicht sagt", entfuhr es Liara und wieder einmal stellte sie verärgert fest, dass sie, wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, all ihre Gedanken laut aussprach.  
  
"Mein Volk wachte einst, wie du es nun tust, über die Tore der Dimensionen. Jede Welt ist mit fünf anderen Welten verbunden und diese wieder mit fünf anderen. Es gibt unzählige Welten, von denen du keine Ahnung hast. Mein Volk jedoch, beschränkte sich auf die Fünf Welten um Mittelerde. Wir wurden von Eru erschaffen, um kein Chaos entstehen zu lassen, als er verschiedene Planeten erschuf. Aber das führt zu weit....  
  
Schließlich wurden einige von uns leichtsinnig und vernachlässigten ihre Aufgaben. Sie ließen Wesen durch die Tore in andere Welten und einige hegten sogar Pläne, mit Orks oder anderen scheußlichen Wesen die angrenzenden Dimensionen zu erobern." Als er sich kurz unterbrach, um einen Blick auf Liara zu tun, erkannte er, dass sie weniger als die Hälfte von dem verstand, was er ihr erzählte.  
  
"Ich fasse es kurz. Uns wurde die Aufgabe abgenommen über die Tore zu wachen und in jeder Dimension wurde ein Wesen ausgesucht, das ein Tor bewacht. Du in diesem Fall das Tor zu deiner Welt und Mittelerde."  
  
Liara nickte langsam und plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke, eine Frage, die schon längst in ihrem Herzen rumorte.  
  
"Als ich das erste Mal wieder nach Hause ging, hörte ich eine Stimme, die mir sagte, was ich zu tun hatte." Rihil nickte verstehend und antwortete sofort auf ihren fragenden Blick.  
  
"Das war sicher eine Hüterin einer anderen Welt. Es ist schwer zu erklären, aber sie hat deine Verwirrung gespürt und ist dir zu Hilfe geeilt."  
  
"Aber wie kann ich es einsetzen? Wie wache ich über das Tor?" Rihil sah das junge Mädchen etwas bedrückt und ernst an.  
  
"Merke dir: Eine Hüterin zu sein ist nicht leicht. Vor allem nicht, wenn man zwischen zwei Welten hin und her gerissen ist. Irgendwann kommt der Tag der Entscheidung. In welcher Form auch immer, du wirst erkennen, dass du dich für eine Welt entschieden hast."  
  
"Das habt ihr mir schon einmal erklärt", maulte Liara und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
"Aber ich habe es nicht verstanden." Wieder nickte der seltsame Mann.  
  
"Durch eine tiefe innere Bewegung, hast du das Tor geöffnet, um deiner Welt zu entfliehen. Seitdem steht es offen und wer es findet, kann ungehindert passieren. Es gibt hier in dieser Welt jemanden, der darüber Bescheid weiß, der weiß, wie man es passiert, wenn er dich erst gefunden hat. Deshalb drängt es, dass du endlich die Entscheidung triffst, wo du bleiben möchtest. Denn hast du dich entschieden, versiegelst du das Tor automatisch wieder und niemand kann mehr hindurch. Für ewige Zeiten. Es liegt an deinem Herzen und an dir, ob du beide Welten gefährdest oder nicht. Hier gab es auch einmal eine Hüterin. Doch sie starb. Und seitdem wachst du über dieses Tor. Achte auf das, was du tust und wie du handelst. Hast du...  
  
.... es verstanden?" Liara nickte stumm und umkrallte ihren Bogen fester denn je. Das Holz war hart und dennoch weich.  
  
"Gut. Dann versuch es noch einmal", sprach Legolas sanft. Wie vom Donner gerührt, starrte Liara auf den Prinzen, der vor ihr stand. Wann, zum Teufel, war sie wieder hierher gekommen? Wann waren das Licht und Rihil verschwunden?  
  
Legolas schien ihre Verwirrung nicht zu entgehen und er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen.  
  
"Keine Angst. Du bekommst es irgendwann perfekt hin. Dir fehlt nur ein wenig Übung." Er lächelte. Doch Liara war nicht nach Lächeln zumute. Wie, verflixt, schaffte dieser kurzhaarige Typ es immer wieder, aufzutauchen und ebenso unbemerkt zu verschwinden? Sie hatte doch noch so viele Fragen an ihn!  
  
"Lalaithtinu?" Erst als Legolas ihren neuen Namen etliche Male wiederholt hatte, schien sie zu verstehen, dass sie gemeint war und hob etwas verwirrt lächelnd den Kopf. Legolas' besorgter Blick entging ihr in all ihrer Aufregung.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir gut", fragte er und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter, um sie an sich zu ziehen.  
  
"Ja...Ja, ja mir geht's gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen ich...habe nur an...Gilelthil gedacht", log sie und diesmal bekam sie keine roten Ohren wie sonst immer, wenn sie schwindelte. Eigentlich stimmte es sogar. Ihr war der Gedanke gekommen, dass Gil ebenso kurze Haare hatte, wie dieser Mann, der ihr in letzter Zeit erschienen war. Ob sie auch keine Elbin war, sondern diesem Volk angehörte? Denkbar wäre es. Und auch Mara!  
  
"Wir werden sie finden und von den Orks zurückholen, dafür stehe ich mit meinem Leben", versicherte der Elb neben ihr, nahm ihr sanft den Bogen aus der Hand und riss sie so aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
"Das reicht für heute, glaube ich." Als Liara lächelnd nickte, nahm er zärtlich ihre Hand und führte sie schweigend durch den Wald. Er wusste, dass sie etwas bedrückte, aber er wollte sie nicht drängen.  
  
"Legolas?" Er zuckte etwas zusammen, ließ sich jedoch nicht anmerken, dass sie ihn erschreckt hatte.  
  
"Ja", fragte er erwartungsvoll, lief jedoch unentwegt weiter.  
  
"Dalâdir... hatte sie kurze Haare?" Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb Legolas stehen. Woher wusste das Mädchen, dass er etwas mit Dalâdir zu tun gehabt hatte?  
  
"Nein. Ihr Haar war lang und blond", antwortete er kurz angebunden und sah Liara fest in die Augen. Er konnte direkt sehen, wie es hinter ihrer wohlgeformten Stirn arbeitete. Worüber machte sie sich nur Gedanken?  
  
"Tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und senkte betrübt den Kopf. Nun verstand Legolas überhaupt nicht mehr, was in ihr vorging. Menschen. Daran musste es liegen. Sie war ein Mensch. Er würde Menschen wohl nie richtig verstehen können! Zärtlich strich er durch ihr Haar und über ihre Wange, doch sie sah nicht auf.  
  
"Was tut dir leid", fragte er sanft und hob ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern an, damit sie ihn ansah.  
  
"Ich meine...du hast sie doch geliebt, oder? Aber sie ist tot. Und das tut mir leid." Ihre Stimme ließ ernstes Bedauern heraushören und Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. War es das, was sie bedrückte? Dachte sie vielleicht, sie wäre nur ein Ersatz für Dalâdir?  
  
"Ich habe sie geliebt. Aber das ist vorbei", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß und tupfte ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.  
  
"Aber Elben können doch nur einmal lieben, nicht?" Langsam schien es Legolas zu dämmern, worauf sie hinaus wollte und er seufzte innerlich schwer. Wer hatte ihr diesen Floh nur ins Ohr gesetzt? Garantiert Indûrin. Er übertrieb immer maßlos in Legolas' Herzensangelegenheiten. Er selbst hatte jedoch einst geglaubt, Dalâdir wäre seine größte Liebe gewesen.  
  
"Ich liebte sie, wie ich vielleicht meinen Vater liebe. Ich dachte es sei das, was man 'Ewige Liebe' nennt. Aber das war es nicht", gestand er. Liara sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Das Herzklopfen, dass sie plötzlich verspürte, war stärker und intensiver denn je. Etwas außer Atem führte sie eine Hand an ihre Brust, um sich so zu beruhigen. Um ihren eigenen Herzschlag zu spüren, zu wissen, wie er raste.  
  
"Und warum bist du dir da so sicher?" Für diese Frage hätte sie sich gern geohrfeigt. Jeder Mann bei ihr zu Hause würde jetzt irgendeine verkackte Bemerkung fallen lassen. Schließlich war das, was Legolas und Liara miteinander hatten, bestimmt nur eine Liebelei für ihn. Oder auch nicht. Aber nun hatte sie die Wahrheit herausgefordert und das, obwohl sie lediglich hatte erfahren wollen, ob Dalâdir vielleicht die letzte Hüterin der Dimensionen gewesen war. Und nun steckte sie fest. Legolas, so schön und überirdisch anmutig wie immer, stand vor ihr, mit blondem, leicht wehendem Haar, welches in ein paar Strähnen auf seine Brust fiel. Und er sah sie an, als hätte er nie etwas wundervolleres als ihre Augen gesehen. Wie würde er sie wohl ansehen, wenn sie nackt vor ihm stehen würde? Etwas errötend ob der Gedanken, die sich ihres Geistes bemächtigten, senkte sie den Kopf.  
  
"Milen cen, Mellamin", hauchte er, gemeiner weise auf elbisch, an ihrem Ohr, ehe er sie zu einem wundervollen, honigsüßen Kuss verführte.  
  
"Heißt das 'Ich liebe dich?'", fragte sie, als sie sich nach einiger Zeit voneinander trennten. Doch der Elb dachte nicht daran, ihr zu antworten, sondern grinste nur frech. Auch Liara schmunzelte und flüsterte etwas, wovon sie wusste, dass auch Legolas es nicht verstand.  
  
"Je t'aime, mon cherie." Als sie den völlig verständnislosen Blick von Legolas einfing, konnte sie einfach nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte laut schallend los. Es war nur gerecht, wenn er es auch nicht verstand. Sie lachte laut und fing sich erst wieder ein, als sie bemerkte, dass Legolas sie anscheinend doch verstanden hatte. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an und er sah ebenso zurück.  
  
"Warum sagtest du nicht, dass du Quenya sprichst?" Nun völlig perplex starrte sie ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie sollte WAS sprechen?  
  
"Das war nicht 'Qirli', sondern Französisch. Eine Sprache in meiner Welt", protestierte sie lautstark, fügte dann aber kleinlaut hinzu: "Soll das heißen, du hast meine Worte verstanden?" Etwas unsicher und wirklich peinlich berührt sah sie auf ihre ledernen Schuhspitzen und traute sich überhaupt nicht, einen Blick auf den Elben zu riskieren. Außerdem schwirrten neu aufgeworfene Fragen in ihrem Kopf herum. Wieso sprach man hier Französisch? Oder sprach sie gar eine andere Sprache und war sich dessen nicht bewusst? Aber wenn sie es genauer betrachtete, war es doch irgendwie merkwürdig gewesen, dass sie sich gleich mit den Elben hatte verständigen können. Und auch mit Gimli und Gilelthil. Konnte es sein, dass die Allgemeinsprache, die sie immer verwendete, dem Deutsch in ihrer Welt glich. Und eine Sprache der Elben dem Französischen?  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Lalaithtinu", vernahm sie plötzlich seine Stimme und war überrascht, dass er Französisch sprach. Oder zumindest dachte sie, dass er französisch sprach. Völlig perplex und nicht fähig, etwas auf seine Worte zu erwidern, stand sie mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm, den Blick auf ihre Schuhe gerichtet und traute sich nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Doch Legolas übernahm diese Aufgabe ganz von selbst, als er zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn legte und es sanft aber bestimmt nach oben drückte, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste.  
  
"Milen cen", wiederholte er auf Sindarin und endlich hatte Liara die Gewissheit darüber, was es bedeutete und lächelte glücklich. Ihr ganzes Gesicht schien unter seinen Worten aufzuleuchten und einem einzigen Strahlen zu gleichen. Legolas' Herz tat einen Hüpfer, als er sie so sah und er konnte nicht anders, als sie zu umarmen und fest an sich zu drücken. Doch gleich darauf stieß sie ihn sanft von sich, woraufhin er ihr beinahe gekränkt in die grünen Augen sah. Aber noch ehe er einen Laut der Beschwerde von sich geben konnte, zog sie ihn zu sich, um ihn stürmisch zu küssen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Vielleicht wollten sie einfach nur alleine sein", vernahm man eine verzweifelt klingende Stimme auf den Straßen Lóthloriens.  
  
"Genau. Vielleicht hast du sie gerade bei etwas Wichtigem gestört", erklang eine zweite, aber völlig identische Stimme wie die erste.  
  
"Oh nein! Ihr habt sie mit eurem Gezeter verjagt, meine Lieben", konterte die aufgebrachte junge Elbin mit kurzem, dunklem Haar. Ihr Gesicht war zornig und leicht säuerlich verzogen. Die Zwillinge, mit denen sie durch die Straßen stolperte, liefen an beiden Seiten von ihr, die Köpfe merkwürdig in ihre Richtung gebeugt.  
  
"Könntest du jetzt endlich unsere Ohren loslassen! Das tut weh", jammerte Elladan mit schmerzerfüllter Stimme und Mara warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihn. Seine linke Ohrspitze war tatsächlich schon rötlich angelaufen, aber eine Strafe hatten die Söhne Elronds ohnehin verdient.  
  
"Ihr bleibt so lange hier, bis wir sie gefunden haben. Bei der Gelegenheit könnt ihr gleich eure Strafe absitzen", fauchte sie leicht amüsiert, musste sich jedoch bemühen, nicht schallend zu lachen, als sie in die gekränkten Gesichter sah.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, du übertreibst das ganze etwas", wagte Elrohir zu bemerken, woraufhin ihm jedoch auch gleich ein erneutes 'Au' entfuhr, da Mara den Griff um sein armes Elbenohr verstärkte.  
  
"Wir haben doch gar nichts unrechtes getan", begehrte nun auch Elladan wieder auf. Ein schwerwiegender Fehler, da auch sein Ohr im nächsten Moment noch heftiger schmerzte als zuvor.  
  
"Ach nein? Ihr meint, das arme Mädchen um diese Jahreszeit in den Teich zu werfen und sie frieren zu lassen, ist kein Vergehen!?" Ein scharfer Blick auf die Sündenböcke und ein Murren aus den Mündern der Zwillinge, war die einzige Reaktion.  
  
"Wir meinen ja nur. Sie sind bestimmt nicht geflüchtet, sondern wollten alleine sein", verteidigte Elladan seine Ehre erneut. Es behagte ihm gar nicht, dass Mara ihnen die Schuld in die Schuhe schob, dass Legolas und 'Lalaithtinu', wie Liara jetzt hieß, verschwunden waren. Außerdem hatte Elrohir die Idee am Teich gehabt. Er hatte lediglich mit geholfen. Aber das genügte ihrer kleinen Freundin ja schon.  
  
"Denkt ihr ich bin blöd?! Natürlich weiß ich das auch", knurrte Mara die Brüder an, die daraufhin einen vielsagenden Blick wechselten.  
  
"Blöd nicht unbedingt. Aber in solchen Sachen vielleicht blind", wagte Elrohir mit einem Glucksen zu scherzen, handelte sich aber nur eine wütende Kopfnuss ein.  
  
"Bei den Valar! Wenn wir sie nicht finden, werden eure Ohren den ganzen Tag zu leiden haben", drohte die junge Elbin und schmunzelte leicht in sich hinein, als die Zwillinge aufheulten. Es machte ihr Spaß, sie zu ärgern. Dabei war sie eine der Wenigen, die überhaupt jemanden ärgerten. Bis auf Elladan und Elrohir. Nachdem Celebrian gen Westen gesegelt ist, waren die sonst so stolzen Prinzen wie ausgewechselt. Wenn man sie heute sah, konnte man gar nicht glauben, dass sie einst schweigsam und würdevoll gewesen waren. Aber Mara gefiel das Benehmen der Zwillinge ohnehin so besser. Sie war wirklich jung im Gegensatz zu ihnen, konnte ihnen aber dennoch das Wasser reichen.  
  
~*~  
  
Eisiges Schweigen herrschte in den dicken Gemäuern. Es war beinahe noch eisiger als die Luft, die um sie herum an den Mauern kleine Eiskristalle bildete. Kalt. Es war sehr kalt. Gil zitterte. Nicht nur um sie herum sondern auch in ihrem Herz, welches noch nie eine solche Kälte verspürt hatte wie jetzt. Das junge Mädchen konnte sich nicht einmal rühren, auch wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Sie stand einfach nur in der Mitte des Raumes, zitterte am ganzen Leib vor Hass oder Kälte, es war ihr egal. Gil starrte einfach nur ihren Vater an, der grausam zu lachen begonnen hatte. Ihre Gedanken bildeten einen Strudel von Verworrenheit, aus dem sie keinen klaren Gedanken ziehen konnte.  
  
"Meine...Mutter...", hauchte sie ungläubig. Ihr heißer Atem bildete eine kleine weiße Wolke, als er ihren Körper verließ. War es nur Einbildung oder wurde es tatsächlich immer kälter? Das eisige, grausame Lachen ihres Vaters, ließ sie abermals erschauern. Die schwarzen, hohen Wände schienen alles nur noch zu verstärken. Die Lautstärke seiner Grausamkeit, die Kälte und ihre Hilflosigkeit. Noch nie war sie ihrem Vater so fern gewesen.  
  
"Die Erstgeborenen haben dir die Seele umgedreht, Gilelthil! Einst warst du wie ich, noch bevor ich dich auf die Reise schickte", klirrte seine Stimme zwischen den Wänden und er tat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich und veranlasste Gil dazu, einen Schritt zurück zu tun. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, ihm ihre Meinung darüber sagen, aber sie könnte es nicht. Kein Laut verließ ihren Mund, kein Wort ihre Lippen, die sie mühsam formte. War das vor ihr der Vater, den sie einst verehrt hatte? Hatte sie sich so sehr verändert?  
  
"Auch deine Mutter war eine Frau dieses Volkes. Eine stolze Frau. Eine Elbin." Das letzte Wort spuckte er aus, als hätte er Gift in den Mund genommen. Langsam kehrte wieder Gefühl in Gils Körper zurück, und sie konnte endlich einen Ton hervorbringen, auch wenn es nur ein ergebenes Keuchen war. Sie konnte sich nur noch sehr schwach an ihre Mutter erinnern. Es war ihr, als würden ihre Erinnerungen immer weiter in einen tiefen Brunnen eingetaucht werden, aus dem niemand mehr herauskam.  
  
"Aber...warum?" Endlich hatte sie die Frage gestellt, die sie die ganze Zeit über hatte stellen wollen. Immer hatte er ihr erzählt, ihre Mutter sei verunglückt. Doch nun hatte er sie selbst aus seinem Leben entfernt. Ein kaltes Lachen war vorerst die Antwort auf ihre zaghafte Frage.  
  
"Sie war die Hüterin dieser Welt. Sie. Nicht ich, ein Mann meines Volkes, dem diese Aufgabe hätte zufallen müssen, sondern sie. Nie war ich anders an ihr interessiert, als an ihren Fähigkeiten. Es gelang mir jedoch, sie im Glauben darüber zu lassen, bis ER kam und ihr alles erzählte. Danach sah ich sie nie wieder. Sie war zurück zu den Elben gegangen und wollte ihr Leben mit mir hinter sich lassen. Auch dich verließ sie deswegen." Gil zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Der Gedanke, ihre Mutter könnte sie im Stich gelassen haben, schmerzte jämmerlich.  
  
"Ich folgte ihr, doch es gelang mir nicht, sie wieder zu mir zu holen, da sie sich in diesen verfluchten Elben verliebt hatte. Er wusste nichts von ihrer Fähigkeit und sie liebte ihn. Nur damit sie ihm nichts erzählen konnte, schickte ich sie in Mandos Hallen." Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich in den Erinnerungen verlor. Abermals zitterte Gilelthil und diesmal spürte sie genau, dass es die Angst war. Die Angst vor ihm.  
  
"Sie ging zu den Elben, wie du. Auch dir, meiner Tochter haben diese verfluchten Geschöpfe den Verstand geraubt", zischte der Mann mit den spitzen Ohren gefährlich und es jagte Gil eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.  
  
"Den Verstand nicht. Aber vielleicht die durchtriebene Grausamkeit", flüsterte Gilelthil mutig, was die Augen ihres Vaters erneut hasserfüllt aufleuchten ließ.  
  
"Und auch dieses Mädchen, die neue Hüterin, die hierher geholt wurde, scheint dein Herz berührt zu haben." Als er es aussprach, wie hasserfüllt auch immer, konnte Gil ihm nur aus tiefstem Herzen zustimmen. Wie sehr sie Liara auch zu hassen geglaubt hatte, es war nicht so gewesen. Dieses Mädchen hatte ihr wirkliche Freundschaft entgegengebracht und nur sie selbst war daran Schuld gewesen, dass niemals wirkliche Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden war.  
  
"Ich brauche keine sanftmütigen, gutherzigen Diener", klirrte die Stimme des Mannes vor ihr nun abermals vor Kälte und diesmal war Gil so vor Angst gelähmt, dass sie nicht einmal einen Schritt zurücktat, als er auf sie zukam und mit kalten grauen Fingern nach ihrem Arm griff und fest zupackte. Der Schweiß brach ihr aus und ein Knoten bildete sich in ihrem Hals, den sie tapfer hinunterzuschlucken versuchte. Aber es gelang ihr nicht.  
  
"Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht, aber da du dich von den Elben hast manipulieren lassen, wird dir das traurige Schicksal Dalâdirs nicht erspart bleiben, Gilelthil. Geschöpfe wie du nützen mir nichts." Seine Hand umschloss ihren Arm fester denn je und es schmerzte fürchterlich. Alles in ihrem Körper schmerzte, schmerzte so stark, dass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte.  
  
Ein verzweifelter, gellender Schrei hallte durch den Saal, doch die dicken, kalten Mauern verhinderten, dass er je nach außen dringen konnte.  
  
~*~  
  
Es war wunderbar und so angenehm warm. Noch nie hatte Liara das Rauschen der Bäume, die lieblichen Stimmen der kleinen, bunten Vögelchen und das Flüstern des Windes so intensiv wahrgenommen wie in diesen Augenblicken. Und nur Legolas und dessen sanfter, zärtlicher Kuss war daran Schuld. Aber nicht nur das allein. Auch sein unbeschreiblich guter Duft und seine wandernden, etwas schüchternen Hände, die an ihren Armen hinabglitten, verursachten eine angenehme Gänsehaut auf ihrem Rücken und auf ihren Armen.  
  
Leicht keuchend lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander, so schnell schlugen ihre Herzen und der Atem rasselte nur noch durch beider Lungen. Die Erregung, die Liara bei seinen Berührungen verspürte, übertraf alles bisher Gefühlte bei weitem.  
  
Seufzend und schnell atmend strich sie sanft über Legolas' Rücken, der sich daraufhin noch etwas näher an sie drängte. Sie schmunzelte leicht, dass er zusammenzuckte, als ihr heißer, stoßweise Atem an seiner Ohrspitze vorbeistrich. Das Kinn hatte er auf ihre Schulter gelegt um besser mit seinen Lippen, die dünne Haut ihres Halses erreichen zu können.  
  
"Bleib für immer bei mir, Lalaithtinu", hauchte Legolas zwischen jedem Kuss, den er ihr auf die heiße Haut presste und Liara schloss genießerisch die Augen. Wie gerne würde sie seinen Wunsch erfüllen, wie gerne würde sie für immer bei ihm bleiben. Aber es ging nicht. Sie war ein Mensch und er unsterblich. Irgendwann würde sie gehen müssen. Ganz gleich, was sie herausgefunden hatte, irgendwann kam doch der Zeitpunkt, an dem sie sterben würde und war es erst in 10 000 Jahren. Sie würde altern, wenn auch sehr langsam.  
  
Die Zeitverhältnisse, die zwischen beiden Welten herrschten, waren zu ihren Gunsten. Verging hier eine Woche, verging bei ihr nur eine Stunde und sie alterte in Mittelerde nur so, wie sie bei sich altern würde. Am Morgen hatte sie alles ausgerechnet. Nach Mittelerdischer Zeitrechnung, dürfte sie in etwa 3244 Jahren ca. 40 Jahre alt sein. Das hieß, selbst wenn sie so lange lebte, würde ihr jugendliches Aussehen schwinden und sie zur alten Frau werden. Aber das wollte sie Legolas nicht sagen. Viel lieber genoss sie seinen Kuss und seine Liebkosungen, in denen sie sich erneut verlor.  
  
"Hab ich euch", schmetterten 2 Stimmen gleichzeitig zwischen den Bäumen hervor und ließen das Pärchen erschrocken auseinander fahren. Erst als Legolas seufzend in eine Richtung sah, bemerkte auch Liara den Zwerg, der breit und gemein grinsend zwischen den Bäumen stand und zu ihnen hinüber sah. Wer weiß, wie lange er schon da stand und sie beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Jetzt kannst du doch unsere Ohren loslassen", vernahmen der Elb und Liara eine quengelnde Stimme und fuhren herum. Genau auf der anderen Seite, Gimli gegenüber, stand Mara, ebenfalls breit grinsend, die Zwillinge Elrohir und Elladan im Schlepptau.  
  
"Was sucht ihr denn hier", entfuhr es dem rot angelaufenen Mädchen, peinlich berührt und sie sah von einem zum anderen.  
  
"Euch", erhielt sie die prompte Antwort von vorn und hinten. Sie spürte, wie Legolas sich zu ihr hinab beugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte.  
  
"Die lassen uns anscheinend nie zu Frieden, was", nuschelte er an ihrem Ohr, richtete sich dann aber wieder auf.  
  
"Legolas. Tut mir ja leid, deine intensive Beschäftigung zu unterbrechen, aber in ein paar Stunden beginnt das Frühjahrsfest und zuvor möchte dein Vater noch ein Wort mit dir wechseln", brachte Gimli als erster sein Anliegen hervor und trat auf den Elben zu. Legolas seufzte resignierend. Gerade hatte er die Ernsthaftigkeit seines Lebens vergessen, da trat der Zwerg hervor und erzählte ihm, dass er sich zu seinem Vater begeben musste. Doch seiner Miene war die innere Aufgewühltheit nicht anzusehen. Gefasst und emotionslos nickte er, als er sich von Liara löste und auf Gimli zutrat. Erst jetzt bemerkte das Mädchen den Elben, der hinter dem Zwerg im Schatten stand und zu ihnen hinüber sah. Sie schluckte schwer, da sich Legolas nicht noch einmal zu ihr drehte und einfach zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Gimli sah bedauernd in ihre Richtung und folgte dann den beiden Elben. Liara hatte Haldir erkannt. Den Bruder Indûrins, den stolzen Hauptmann Lóthloriens.  
  
"Sei nicht traurig", vernahm Liara Maras Stimme und drehte sich leicht lächelnd zu der neugewonnen Freundin um. "Elben geben sich in Gesellschaft eher emotionslos, egal wie viel ihrer Gefühle sie gegenüber einer geliebten oder gehassten Person preisgeben", erklärte sie Legolas' Verhalten, das für Liara völlig neu gewesen war.  
  
"Aber Indûrin und Haldir...Jeder weiß, dass sie sich hassen", protestierte das Mädchen und ihr Blick fiel auf Elrohir und Elladan.  
  
"Und du verbirgst deine Gefühle auch nicht vor anderen." Mara sah kurz auf die Zwillinge, deren Ohren noch immer unter ihrem festen Griff litten. Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah Liara verschmitzt an.  
  
"Ja weißt du, in jedem Volk gibt es ein paar Ausnahmen. Nicht alle Lebewesen sind gleich. Der Unterschied zwischen Indûrin-Haldir und Legolas ist, dass mein Cousin ein Prinz ist. Indûrin nur ein Berater. Außerdem übermannen auch die Elben einmal die Gefühle."  
  
"Das du überhaupt was von Gefühlen weißt", knurrte Elrohir eingeschnappt und deutete mit einer Hand auf sein Ohr.  
  
"Ich spüre es kaum noch, so sehr drückst du zu", beschwerte er sich mit leidender Miene. Liara schmunzelte. Diese Zwillinge schienen Dauerausnahmen zu sein.  
  
"Ihr habt es auch verdient", zischte Mara böse und streckte die Arme mit einem Ruck aus, sodass ein doppelter Schrei die Ruhe der Natur durchbrach, als Elladan und Elrohir an den Ohren nach vorne gezogen wurden.  
  
"Nimm du mal! Schließlich haben sie dich auch in den Teich geworfen", forderte Mara das etwas unsicher dreinblickende Mädchen auf, welches unschlüssig auf die roten Ohren sah und dann in die Gesichter der Zwillinge. So sehr sie ihnen auch eine Strafe gewünscht hatte, irgendwie taten sie ihr leid.  
  
"Und lass dich nicht von ihren Blicken erweichen", riet Mara, als Liara zögerte, zuzupacken. Widerwillig streckte das Mädchen die Hand aus, um Elrohirs Ohr zu ergreifen. Dieser atmete etwas erleichtert aus, als Mara den festen Griff um sein Ohr lockerte, zuckte aber schmerzhaft zusammen, als sich Liaras Finger darum schlossen. Wütend schielte er zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der nun keine einschränkende Hand an seinem Ohr hatte und verwundert auf die junge Elbin mit dem kurzen Haar hinab sah. Mit einer Hand rieb er sich etwas schmerzlich das geschundene Ohr, wendete aber nicht den Blick von ihr ab. Mara lächelte leicht.  
  
"Warum...?" Doch das Mädchen fiel ihm ins Wort und klopfte freundschaftlich auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass es nicht deine Idee war und du nur mitgemacht hast, also ist deine Strafe vorüber", erklärte sie und Liara meinte einen liebevollen Ton herauszuhören. Elrohir neben ihr schnaufte beleidigt und schielte Elladan böse an, der noch immer nichts sagen konnte und Mara einfach nur ansah.  
  
"Na los!" Sie griff Elladan am Arm und deutete Liara ihr zu folgen.  
  
"Wir gehen zurück. Ich möchte unbedingt Gibarle spielen lernen", lachte sie munter. Liara folgte ihr ebenso schnell, hatte aber Mühe mit dem widerstrebenden Elrohir mitzuhalten.  
  
"Das heißt Gitarre, Mara", lachte sie amüsiert und die Elbin drehte sich nach ihr um. Ein strahlendes Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.  
  
"Achso! Eure Worte, die ihr benutzt sind wirklich komisch. Ich kann sie mir nie merken", lachte Mara und ihre Stimme erschallte glockenklar, ließ die Vögel noch lauter zu singen anfangen, da sie Konkurrenz spürten, die ihrem schönen Gesang gleichkam.  
  
Elladan lief rechts neben Mara und schwieg. Liara wusste nicht zu sagen warum. War er verlegen oder beleidigt? Seine Miene verriet ihr jedenfalls nichts. Also beherrschte auch er den emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
Elben sind schon merkwürdig, dachte sie kopfschüttelnd und dachte an Legolas, der so ohne ein Wort gegangen war. Im ersten Moment hatte sie wirklich nicht recht gewusst, wie sie reagieren sollte. Zum Glück waren ihr die beleidigenden Worte nicht über die Lippen gekommen. Nachdem was Mara erzählt hatte, wäre es Legolas gegenüber ungerecht gewesen.  
  
"Was hat er, das ich nicht habe?" Liara sah etwas überrascht auf den völlig gleichgültig dreinschauenden Elrohir hinab und dann wieder zu Mara, die sich angeregt mit Elladan über das abendliche Fest unterhielt. Liara wusste nicht, worum es sich dabei handelte, aber Mara würde es ihr sicher noch erklären. Doch was das Mädchen nun interessierte war nicht, worüber sich die Freunde unterhielten, sondern wie. Immer wieder schwiegen sie eine kurze Zeit und bedachten ihr Gegenüber mit einem unerklärlichen Blick. Und als Elladan wie aus versehen Maras Hand mit seiner streifte, war es für das Mädchen klar, dass mehr als nur Freundschaft hinter ihren Worten steckte. Und auch Elrohir schien es zu wissen, denn er ignorierte Mara und Elladan ab sofort. Liara wusste nicht ob sie schmunzeln, oder ihn bedauern sollte. Schließlich war es offensichtlich, dass Elrohir ebenfalls an Mara interessiert war. Wie konnte es auch anders sein? Schließlich waren die Brüder ja gleichzeitig Zwillinge.  
  
Um Gnade vor Recht ergehen zu lassen, lockerte das Mädchen den Griff um Elrohirs empfindliche Ohr. Er hatte ohnehin schon genug auszustehen, wenn er wirklich etwas für das aufgeweckte Elbenmädchen empfand.  
  
Etwas verwundert sah er Liara an. Seine Augen verrieten, dass er sich ertappt fühlte und Liara wollte ihm dieses Gefühl rauben.  
  
"Das tut bestimmt sehr weh." Sie deutete auf das misshandelte Ohr und er rieb es, eher aus einem Reflex. Dann nickte er und grinste wieder etwas schief.  
  
"Hat dir wohl Legolas verraten? Ich sage dir, es ist des Elben größte Stelle des Schmerzes aber auch die erregbarste Punkt. Dies wollte ich nur bemerken, da es dir vielleicht nützlich sein kann." Liebend gern hätte Liara sich abermals sein Ohr geschnappt und es fester gekniffen als zuvor, aber da er ihr noch rechtzeitig auswich, lief sie lediglich rot an und richtete ihren Blick auf den Boden.  
  
"Was hältst du davon, Lalaithtinu?" Liara hob etwas überrascht den Kopf. Zuvor hatte sie noch den mit kleinen Steinchen bestückten Weg, auf dem sie liefen, betrachtet. Jeder Stein hatte eine sehr außergewöhnliche Farbe. Manchmal waren auch blaue oder rote unter ihnen. Nicht, dass es bei ihr zu Hause nicht so wäre, aber diese Steine waren einfach schön anzusehen.  
  
"Wie bitte", fragte sie leicht irritiert und sah Mara mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte nicht zugehört, sondern war in ihren Gedanken zu Hause gewesen. Sie würde sich entscheiden müssen, aber für welche Welt sollte sie das tun?  
  
"Sag mal hörst du überhaupt zu?" Mara schlang einen Arm um Liaras Hals und drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt hinunter, während sie mit der anderen Hand über ihre Haare wuschelte.  
  
"Tut mir leid! Tut mir leid! Ich war in Gedanken", schrie Liara lachend, als Mara nicht aufhörte sie zu foltern. Die Zwillinge lachten verschmitzt, der stumme Gedankenkampf zwischen ihnen war unterbrochen, wieder einmal durch Maras aufgewecktes Wesen.  
  
"Du warst sicher bei einem ganz bestimmten Elben! Aber überleg dir lieber einmal, was du zum heutigen Frühlingsball tragen wirst, damit du deinen Prinzen verzaubern kannst", riet das kurzhaarige Mädchen und ließ Liara endlich frei. Doch diese blieb trotzdem stehen und rührte sich nicht.  
  
"Frühlingsball?" Ihre Miene war ein einziges Fragezeichen, doch auch Elladan und Elrohir nickten nur bestätigend zu Maras Worten.  
  
"Es ist der Dank an Eru, dass er die Bäume des Goldenen Waldes erneut hat erblühen lassen", erklärten die Zwillinge, stolz über ihr immenses Wissen, was ihnen wieder eine Kopfnuss einbrachte.  
  
"Aber ist das nicht ein Fest der Menschen?" Mara, Elladan und Elrohir schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf und sahen Liara leicht beleidigt an.  
  
"Nein. Die Menschen haben es von uns übernommen und danken ihrem Gott für Ernte und Saat. Für gutes Kriegsgelingen und andere Sachen."  
  
"Achso", war das einzige, was Liara dazu sagen konnte und alle setzten sich wieder in Bewegung.  
  
"Muss man dazu etwas besonderes anziehen?", unterbrach Liara die zwitschernden Vögel. Langsam wurde es frisch, da der Abend nahte und die Sonne hatte die Blätter schon längst in ein atemberaubendes Rot getaucht und der Wind spielte mit den bunten Farben indem er die Blätter zum wackeln brachte.  
  
"Natürlich! Hast du etwa nichts", fragte Mara bestürzt. Liara schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte ja nur die Sahen aus ihrer Welt und darunter befand sich gewiss kein Kleid! Die Zwillinge beschlossen etwas voran zu gehen, da Frauengeschichten sie nicht sonderlich interessierten.  
  
"Wehe ihr wollt uns einen Streich spielen", rief Mara ihnen hinterher und sie zuckten zusammen. Etwas beleidigt drehten sie sich um.  
  
"Du denkst doch nicht, dass wir das jetzt, wo unsere Ohren noch schmerzen, wagen", empörte sich Elladan und deutete auf das Ohr seines Bruders, welches sogar noch von weitem zu sehen war. Mara machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung und gab so zu verstehen, dass sie verstanden hatte.  
  
"Jaja. Die Rache kommt wahrscheinlich dann heute Abend. Wir müssen acht geben", meinte sie seufzend und wandte sich wieder Liara zu, fasste sie an beiden Händen und zog sie mit sich.  
  
"Komm, wir müssen noch etwas für dich zum ankleiden suchen, wenn du nichts hast. Vielleicht passt dir ja etwas von meinen Kleidern. Ich bin sicher, grün würde dir richtig gut stehen." Ein zuversichtliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie mit einer Kopfbewegung das Haar zurück warf und lächelnd nach Liara sah. Das Mädchen schluckte leicht benommen, als sie die fröhlichen Augen und den gutmütigen Ausdruck darin sah. Und dennoch beschäftigte sie die Tatsache, dass Mara kurzes Haar hatte sehr.  
  
"Legolas sagte doch, du hättest viele Geschwister. Haben sie auch lange Haare?" Liara drückte Maras Hand etwas fester um sie dazu zu bringen, sie anzusehen und die Elbin tat ihr den Gefallen.  
  
"Nein. Ich bin die einzige in meiner Familie", gab sie zur Antwort.  
  
"Wachsen sie denn nicht mehr", hakte Liara nach und nun blieb Mara stehen, sah dem Mädchen ins Gesicht und beide lauschten für kurze Zeit dem Rauschen der Blätter über ihren Köpfen. Es war, als wollten sie etwas erzählen, von den Jahrtausenden, die sie erlebt hatten, denn so alt waren die Bäume schon. Eine kleine Blüte, die der Wind zu Fall brachte, schwebte langsam hinunter, bis sie auf Maras Haupt landete.  
  
"Nein. Sie wachsen nie weiter als bis zu dieser Länge", gab die vermeintliche Elbin zur Antwort und senkte etwas verlegen den Kopf.  
  
"Aber warum? Ich dachte Elben vertragen es nicht, wenn ihr Haar kurz ist?" Mara sah unschlüssig in Liaras Augen auf, um ihrem Blick dann wieder auszuweichen.  
  
"Elben vielleicht nicht...", meinte sie dann zerknautscht und ließ Liaras Hand los, um sich damit durch das kurz gehaltene Haar zu fahren.  
  
"Also gehörst du auch diesem...Volk an?" Mara sah erschrocken auf, als Lalaithtinu diese Worte hervorbrachte und sah sie etwas verstört an.  
  
"Was denn für ein Volk", wollte sie wissen, doch sie ahnte, was kommen würde.  
  
"Ach nichts." Liara brachte es nicht übers Herz Mara zu fragen, ob sie vielleicht etwas mit dem alten Mann zu tun hatte, der ihr bisher 2 Mal erschienen war. Viel lieber wollte sie sich selbst einreden, Mara gehörte zum Volk der Elben. Irgendwie verunsicherte der spitzohrige Nichtelb sie enorm.  
  
"Lass uns weiter gehen", riet Liara und Mara nickte, obwohl sie innerlich aufgewühlt war. Was meinte Liara mit 'Gehörst du auch zu diesem Volk?' Sie verstand es nicht. Zu welchem Volk, außer den Elben sollte sie denn gehören? Obwohl...eigentlich hatte sie all die Jahre ja selbst vermutet, dass sie keine Elbin war und sich ihre Gedanken darüber gemacht. Vielleicht sollte sie später noch einmal darauf zurück kommen.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Sonne neigte sich schon bedrohlich nahe dem Horizont und eben als Thranduil sich aus seinem Stuhl erhob, verließ ihr letzter Strahl die Terrasse seines Gästezimmers, auf der er den ganzen Tag gesessen und geschrieben hatte. Niemand hatte ihn gestört oder unterbrochen und er hatte seine Gedanken über die letzten Ereignisse ordnen können. Vielleicht ging er etwas zu hart mit der Tatsache um, dass sich sein Sohn in ein Menschenmädchen verliebt hatte. Aber er tat dies nicht nur zu seinen Gunsten.  
  
"Hier bin ich, Vater. Du wolltest mich sprechen?" Thranduil nickte nur knapp, als Legolas geräuschlos zwischen den Bäumen hervortrat. Haldir ó Lórien und Gimli Gloinssohn folgten ihm und der König quittierte dies mit einem unwilligen Blick. Eigentlich hatte er seinen Sohn unter 4 Augen sprechen wollen. Doch als hätten sie seine Gedanken gelesen, verbeugten sich die unerwünschten Gäste leicht vor ihm und entfernten sich, der Zwerg eher trampelig als geräuschlos.  
  
*Setz dich, mein Sohn*, sprach Thranduil und deutete auf einen der Stühle, auf welchem er kurz zuvor gesessen hatte und Legolas nahm Platz. Der Schatten, der sich nun über dem gesamten Wald ausbreitete, hatte nicht nur Thranduils Terrasse in eine kühle Abendluft gehüllt sondern auch die Kronen der Bäume.  
  
*Was gibt es, mich noch vor dem Fest allein sprechen zu wollen?* Legolas sah seinem Vater direkt in die Augen. Er wusste, weshalb er gerufen worden war und dennoch war er gekommen, obwohl er wusste, dass er keine Chance haben würde, seinen Vater von Liara zu überzeugen.  
  
*Du bist dir im Klaren, der Thronfolger Düsterwalds zu sein?* Thranduil stellte die Frage so belanglos, dass sie schon wieder verdächtig wirkte und Legolas' Herz schlug etwas schneller. Seine Miene blieb zwar unbeweglich, doch in seinem Inneren wühlte es.  
  
*So ist es*, stimmte er kurz angebunden zu.  
  
*Du bist dir im Klaren, dass der Thronfolger der Begabteste unter den Söhnen der Familie ist. Weder der Älteste noch der Jüngste. Das Amt fällt dem Begabtesten und Besonnensten von euch Brüdern zu.* Abermals nickte Legolas und dachte an seine älteren Brüder, die niemals Aussicht auf den Thron haben würden. Er als Jüngster und gleichzeitig Hoffnungsträger des Fortlebens seines Königshauses, würde bald den Thron besteigen, wenn sein Vater nach Westen segelte. Er übertraf seine Brüder in jedem Gebiet. Sei es im Bogenschießen, Reiten, Beherrschung oder gar Regierungsangelegenheiten, es stand eindeutig fest, das Legolas das Recht auf den Thron besaß und seine Brüder, Ilrohas und Galdhras begrüßten es nur.  
  
*Und gerade weil du der Thronfolger bist, hätte ich von dir keine Leichtsinnigkeit erwartet*, machte Thranduil ihm Vorwürfe und Legolas wusste genau, worauf sie sich bezogen.  
  
*Meine Liebe zu Lalaithtinu ist nicht leichtsinnig, Vater*, erwiderte Legolas steif, mit unbewegter Miene. Doch seine Augen verrieten seine aufgewühlten Gefühle, indem sie dunkelblau stürmten.  
  
*Du gabst ihr einen elbischen Namen?* Der König zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und Legolas hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Vater dies bei Lord Elrond gesehen hatte und es ihm nun nachtat.  
  
*Sie verdiente ihn*, erwiderte Legolas mit dem Trotz eines Kindes.  
  
*Legolas! Ich verlange, dass nicht mehr zwischen dir und diesem Mädchen sein wird, als nötig!* Thranduil sagte dies ruhig, doch Legolas spürte seinen Zorn. Wieso stellte sich sein Vater gegen ihn? Bei Dalâdir hatte er nichts auszusetzen gehabt.  
  
*Auch Arwen ging den Bund mit Aragorn ein und bereut es nicht*, erklärte Legolas aus dem Gedanken heraus, dass sein Vater dagegen war, nur weil sie ein Mensch war.  
  
*Sie kommt nicht von dieser Welt. Frag sie, wer sie ist!*  
  
*Ich weiß genau wer sie ist Vater*, erwiderte Legolas ruhig, aber bemüht, diese Rühe zu bewahren. Warum bezweifelte der König genau dies?  
  
*Das bezweifle ich, Legolas.* Schweigen trat ein. Ein langes Schweigen, in dem Vater und Sohn einfach nur gegenseitig musterten. Das schöne Gästezimmer, welches gleich in der Nähe von Celeborns Gemächern lag, war kaum mehr zu erkennen, da dunkle Schatten seine Wände zierten. Um diese Jahreszeit versank die helle Sonne schnell im Horizont und ließ die Welt in einem betrübenden Grauton erscheinen. Legolas jedoch mochte die Abendstunden. Sie hatten etwas nachdenkliches und ruhiges. Als Kind war er immer auf den höchsten Baum geklettert und hatte die immer deutlicher werdenden Sterne betrachtet.  
  
*Ich möchte den Bund mit ihr eingehen*, gestand er, den Kopf hatte er in den Nacken gelegt, denn auch jetzt betrachtete er die schwachen Punkte am Himmel.  
  
*Den Bund?* Thranduils Stimme glich eher einem Keuchen. Er verlor für die nächsten Sekunden seine Gelassenheit und sah Legolas bestürzt an. Doch der störte sich nicht daran. Es war seine Entscheidung und sein Vater hatte sie zu akzeptieren.  
  
*Ich möchte den Rest meines Lebens mit ihr verbringen*, bestätigte Legolas gelassen und sah seinem Vater nun auch wieder in die Augen.  
  
*Aber sie ist ein Mensch!* In des Königs Stimme machten sich Zorn und Verzweiflung breit. Nie hätte er zu denken gewagt, dass sich Legolas in einen Menschen verliebte. Die junge Elbin Dalâdir hatte er akzeptieren können.  
  
*Dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Aber sie und nur sie kann mich glücklich machen*, entgegnete der Prinz und sah dem Vater entschlossen in die Augen. Thranduil rang um seine Fassung.  
  
*So versuche es. Aber sei gewiss, ich werde dies zu verhindern wissen. Ich tu es nicht für mich, sondern mein Volk. Und du weißt das, Legolas. Kein Volk der Elben hat je eine Menschenkönigin akzeptiert und wird es auch diesmal nicht tun. Als Vater wünsche ich dir alles Glück der Welt, aber als König darf ich nicht nur an dich denken.* Legolas nickte, erhob sich und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Terrasse. Doch sein Herz war von Sorgen geplagt. Ab heute müsste er auf Lalaithtinu achten wie eine Henne auf ihr Ei, denn sein Vater würde nichts unversucht lassen, sie ihm wegzunehmen.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
Zur Erklärung: Das mit den Sprachen habe ich so gemacht, weil ich es im Nachhinein merkwürdig fand, dass Liara und die anderen die gleiche Sprache sprechen. Ich meine...wenn die in Mittelerde als Allgemeinsprache Deutsch haben, was macht dann ein Chinese der da landet? *zwinker* Und so hab ich versucht, das etwas...zu...na ja eben andere Sprachen von uns einzubauen.  
  
Zu euren Kommentaren: (Ich hab endlich die Zeit dazu gefunden! *freu*)  
  
@MayLynn: Was im Rat beschlossen wurde, kommt nach und nach raus. Ich will ja die Spannung nicht entschärfen. Ich hoffe, das 'traumhaft schöne' geht nicht verloren, wenn ich mehr Knuffelszenen einbaue ^.^  
  
@mystica: *knuffelt dich ganz lieb und herzlich* Mir hat so ein kleines Elbenwaldvögelchen gezwitschert, dass du meine Story wirklich ganz dolle gern hast ^.^ *freut sich dermaßen darüber, dass sie es gar nicht aufschreiben kann* Wie war es an der Ostsee? ^^  
  
@Tar-Vanimelde & Málwen: Es freut mich total, dass du deine Meinung über Legolas FFs bei meiner FF geändert hast *herzlich knuffelt und deine Cousine auch* ^.^ Ich hoffe du hast weiterhin viel Spaß an der Story :o)  
  
@variefanel: Danke für dein Kommi, hab mich gefreut ^.^ *gg* Zu deinen Fragen:  
  
Frage 1: Die Sorte der Fishermen's Friends war die, die nach Lakritz schmeckt und total scharf ist. Jedenfalls war der Geschmack für den Ork widerlich und die Schärfe hat ihm den Rest gegeben.  
  
Frage 2: Dürfte in diesem Teil halbwegs beantwortet worden sein, aber vielleicht kommt noch was in den nächsten Teilen  
  
Frage 3: Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit auf eine geeignete Stelle, an denen ich endlich mal wieder Liaras Eltern erwähnen kann und ich kann dir schon mal verraten, dass das nicht mehr lange hin ist. Also die kommen auf jeden Fall nochmal vor ^^  
  
@Nevalwen: *gg* Der Überzeugung bin ich auch ^^ *lach* Warte nur, bis Mara erst einmal richtig spielen kann ^^ Dann werden sie nicht mehr nur Flöte spielen *rofl*  
  
@Tany: *auch lieb hat* ^^ Ist doch nicht tragisch ^^ Du kommentierst etwas später und ich poste dummerweise immer so spät...^^' Hatte in letzter Zeit viel Stress mit Schule und Bruder und so weiter und so fort...aber ich werde versuchen innerhalb 1 Woche zu posten ^^  
  
@chilly: *gg* Das interessiert hier wohl die meisten, was im Rat beschlossen wurde. Es kommt auch irgendwann in den nächsten Kapiteln ans Licht, keine Sorge du musst dich nur noch etwas gedulden *knuddel*  
  
@Sakurajima: *gg* Den Putzftzen muss ich in letzter Zeit viel öfter schwingen, seit mein Bruder auf dem Internat ist. Ich bin am 20.8. aus dem Urlaub zurück gekommen...Tut mir leid wegen der langen Wartezeit!!!  
  
@Kasumi: ^.^ Ja ja Fragen über Fragen *gg* Die ich igendwann in der Story lüften werde. Manches über Gil ist ja jetzt schon geklärt ^^ *knuddelt dich ganz lieb*  
  
@Miss_Sixty: *gg* Ich hoffe ich hab etwas Licht in die Sache gebracht, die so 'mysteriös' ist ^^ Ich muss sagen, es ist verflixt kompliziert meine Vorstellungen so zu schreiben, dass ich sie euch verständlich machen kann. In einigem bin auch ich mir nicht so recht im Klaren, aber das legt sich noch, während ich schreibe ^^ *knuddel*  
  
Ein gaanz liebes Dankeschön auch an feanen, Dax und Devil_Amon *knuffl* 


	21. 20 Das Frühlingsfest

_A/N:_

_Nach, zugegeben wieder einer etwas längeren Wartezeit, habe ich endlich Zeit gefunden, weiterzuschreiben *keuch* *total verplant ist* Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir das nachsehen und habt Spaß am Lesen ^.^ _

_Achja....*hüstel* In diesem Teil kommen Legolas und Liara mal ‚zur Sache' *sich jetzt schon ein Loch Richtung Südpol schaufelt in dem sie sich dann verstecken und von dieser Halbkugel der erde flüchten kann* Aber ich wünsche euch seeeehr viel Spaß mit diesem Teil ^^ *durch tunnel flüchtet*noch nie so unanständig geschrieben hat* _

_*zettel hinterlass* ‚Ich werde dieses Mal nicht auf Kommentare eingehen, da die Zeit echt fehlte und der letzte Teil all meine Nerven gekostet hat. Ich danke euch aber allen für die lieben Kommentare!!! *alle knuddel*_

_Disclaimer: Müsste bekannt sein, ist das nervigste, was es gibt, wenn man ffs schreibt, aber es muss mal wieder gesagt werden: Die Figuren dieser FF, die ihr alle aus dem ‚Herrn der Ringe' kennt, gehören nicht mir sondern J.R.R Tolkien *leider* Und einige Ideen...auch von Lynsay Sands (glaube nicht, das die einer kennt aber es muss gesagt werden, nicht dass mir hier noch wer den Kopf abschlägt) ^^'_

_Warnung: Sex_

~~~~~~o~o~*~o~o~~~~~~

Das Tor der Dimensionen 

**......~*~......~*~......**

Die rötliche Sonne war schon endgültig im Horizont versunken und tauchte nicht einmal mehr die Baumspitzen in ein warmes Licht, ließ der Dämmerung nun freien Lauf, als Liara und Mara das Zimmer des Menschenmädchens betraten. Die Zwillinge hatten sich schon lange zuvor verabschiedet, da sie sich ‚auf das anstehende Spektakel vorbereiten müssen'. Mara vermutete, dass mehr dahinter stecken musste, als ein gesitteter Anzug, den ihnen Elrond persönlich vorschreiben würde, da sie ansonsten nur mit einem Lendenschurz erscheinen würden, um die vornehmen Elben zu necken. Liara lachte herzlich über diese ängstliche Annahme der neuen Freundin, stellte sie sich doch die Zwillinge im Tarzanlook vor.

„So! Dann wollen wir einmal sehen, was du anziehen könntest." Mara zog grübelnd die Stirn in Falten und öffnete die edle Schranktür, hinter der eigentlich lange seidene Gewänder hängen müssten.

„Wow! Was ist denn das", rief sie so interessiert wie verblüfft und Liara meinte sogar etwas Ehrfurcht aus der Stimme der Elbin herauszuhören und sah ihr fragend über die Schulter. Mara zog eine weinrote Hose hervor, die an deren Seiten viele lange Bändchen umherbaumelten. Ein verständnisloser Blick traf die Blonde und sie musste sich auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht zu lachen. Elben hatten wirklich ein Problem mit Mode.

„Sind diese Bänder dazu da, um den Menschen zusammenzuschnüren? Aber das hat doch überhaupt keinen Sinn", murmelte sie ernst und drehte das Kleidungsstück skeptisch hin und her. Nun konnte Liara nicht mehr an sich halten und sie lachte laut los.

„Nein, nein die Bänder sind zur Verzierung da", erklärte sie, nachdem sie schnappend Luft geholt hatte.

„Aha...", meinte Mara nur und drehte die Hose abermals.

„Aber bist du denn mit einem Mann hierher gekommen", platzte sie hervor. Abermals verneinte das Mädchen amüsiert.

„Das tragen auch Frauen in meiner Welt." Nun fing sie sich einen vollkommen irritierten Blick von Maras Seite ein, konnte diese es sich doch nur schwer vorstellen, dass Männer und Frauen gleich gekleidet waren.

„Ja aber wie unterscheidet man Frauen und Männer dann bei euch? Tragen die Herren denn Röcke?" So sehr sie sich dafür verwünschte, Liara lachte abermals laut los und ein ärgerlicher, sowie verständnisloser Blick traf sie.

„Allerhöchstens die Schotten", prustete das Mädchen hervor, ließ aber die Tatsache weg, dass die Herren Schotten unter ihren luftigen Röcken nichts trugen. Wer wusste denn, wie Mara darauf reagieren würde?

„Ihr seid schon komisch", gestand die Spitzohrige und warf das Kleidungsstück etwas verwirrt auf das kuschelige Bett, dass nahe dem Fenster stand. Doch ehe sie sich wieder dem Schrank und seinem äußerst überraschenden Inhalt zuwandte, ging sie zu der kleinen Öllampe, die auf einem runden Tischlein stand und entzündete sie. Warmes flackerndes Licht fiel schräg durch das geräumige Gemach, konnte aber nicht alle Schatten vertreiben.

„Also diese Hose kannst du auf keinen Fall tragen! Führtest du denn wirklich kein Ballkleid mit?!" Maras Stimme war nahe der Grenze von Verwunderung und völliger Verständnislosigkeit, als sie Liara den Kopf schütteln sah. Hatten denn Menschenfrauen aus der anderen Welt keine Kleider? Gut, sie selbst trug Leggins. Es war bequemer mit ihnen durch die Wälder zu ziehen als in einem Kleid. Aber abgesehen von ihren häufigen Erkundungstouren, trug sie abendlich stets Kleider, da es die Mutter an Tisch nicht billigte, wenn eine Frau Hosen trug.

„Es gibt so etwas bei uns zu kaufen, aber kaum jemand trägt ein Kleid, wenn nicht gerade ein Geburtstag oder eine Hochzeit ansteht. Aber auch dann werden häufig Hosen getragen." Mara schüttelte abermals den Kopf, steckte ihn dann jedoch tief hinein in den Schrank um dessen Inhalt erneut zu inspizieren.

„Was ist denn das", rief sie entzückt aus und zog ein kleines Stück braunen Stoffs hervor. Liara sah kurz auf das gefundene Kleidungsstück, nahm es Mara aus der Hand und setzte es sich auf den Kopf. Ehrlich verblüfft blieb der Elbin der Mund offen stehen, als sie sah, wozu man dieses ‚Etwas' verwendete.

„Aber warum stülpst du es dir auf den Kopf? Für einen Helm ist es doch viel zu weich." Wieder musste Liara lachen, zog sich die Mütze herunter, die ein paar Haare mit sich zog und landete sie dann auf dem Haar der Freundin. Diese stieß einen entzückten Schrei aus und hastete zum nächsten Spiegel.

„Wow! Das sieht ja entzückendend aus", rief sie begeistert und drehte sich vor dem Spiegel hin und her. Liara schmunzelte leicht. Das kurze braune Haar und die Mütze passten wirklich gut zusammen.

„So etwas nennt man ‚Mütze'. Und es dient hauptsächlich dazu, im Winter die Ohren zu wärmen, aber das hier ist nur modisch gebräuchlich, da es ja kaum über die Ohren geht." Die Kurzhaarige nickte, begutachtete sich noch einmal im Spiegel und drehte sich dann wieder nach der Freundin um. Ihre Augen glänzten aufgeregt und vollkommen glücklich.

„Darf ich die ‚Müdse'", Liara grinste breit, als Mara das Wort falsch aussprach, „heute Abend tragen?" 

„Natürlich!"

„Fein", rief die Elbin und wirbelte abermals zur Schranktür, die Mütze noch immer auf ihrem Kopf und kramte weiter in der Fundgrube, auf der Suche nach etwas interessantem, bis sie ein rotes Spagettiträgertop herauszog, auf das eine Mangafigur gemalt war und stülpte es sich über den Kopf, bis es ihr um den Hals schlackerte.

„Trägt man es so?" Sie zupfte etwas unsicher an dem Shirt herum und lockte abermals ein Lachen aus Liaras Mund. Dann trat sie zur Freundin und wies sie an, das Top wieder über den Kopf zu ziehen. Etwas enttäuscht gab Mara nach und tat wie ihr geheißen. Doch kaum hatte sie es in den Händen, werkelte Liara auch schon an den Verschlüssen ihrer Tunika herum.

„Was machst du da", rief Mara Teils entsetzt teils verwirrt als Liara ihr das Kleidungsstück von den Schultern streifte und die Elbin nur noch mit Leggins und Unterhemd vor ihr stand.

„Man kann es nicht über einer weit schlackernden Tunika tragen", erklärte das Mädchen versöhnlich lächelnd. Der Elbin musste das sehr unangenehm sein.

„Warum denn nicht", protestierte diese jedoch und weigerte sich vehement, auch noch das Unterhemd über den Kopf zu streifen.

„Es ist nicht modisch." Eine mehr oder weniger einfältige Antwort. Denn diese Elben hatten eine andere Vorstellung von Mode als sie selbst. Doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren und brachte Mara schließlich doch noch dazu, das Hemd über den Kopf zu streifen.

„Habt ihr keine BHs!?" Ein verständnisloser Blick glitt zu Maras Busen hinüber und die kleine Elbin lief rot an. Die Hitze stieg ihr in den Kopf. Elben waren keineswegs freizügig. Auch nicht unter dem gleichen Geschlecht.

„Was soll das denn sein", fragte sie neugierig, aber auch ängstlich. Welch ein Sauronsstück, meinte das Mädchen nun? Liara seufzte resignierend. Die armen Frauen mussten rennen und schuften und das alles ohne BH. Nicht gerade eine angenehme Vorstellung, vor allem, wenn der Busen mehr als gut ausgebildet war. Vielleicht sollte sie darüber nachdenken, einen Klamottenladen in Lorien zu eröffnen. Immerhin konnte sie jederzeit nach Hause reisen, um sich die Kleidung zu besorgen.

Zielsicher ging sie auf den Schrank zu, in dem Mara zuvor gekramt hatte und zog ihren Rucksack heraus, aus dem sie ein merkwürdig angefertigtes, schwarzes Stück Stoff zutage förderte.

„DAS ist ein BH", bemerkte sie knapp und wies Mara an, die Arme nach oben zu strecken. Diese tat es auch nach kurzem Zögern, war doch die Vorstellung nach wenigstens einer Bekleidung für ihre nackten Brüste sehr verlockend. Rasch zog Liara ihr den BH an und verschloss ihn hinter Maras Rücken. Haare waren ja hier kein Problem. 

„Iiiiiiih!!!!! Was ist denn das!? Mach es weg! Mach es ab", kreischte Mara entsetzt, als sie einen ungewohnten Druck unter ihrer Brust spürte.

„Mach es ab! Das juckt und drückt", forderte sie immer hysterischer und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum und es hatte den Anschein, dass sie an den Verschluss gelangen wollte. Liara kicherte unwillkürlich, tat der Freundin dann aber doch den Gefallen und löste den Verschluss. Übermenschlich schnell schleuderte Mara das Stück Stoff von sich und drehte sich entsetzt nach dem Menschenmädchen um.

„Was, bei Sauron, war das!?" Ihr Blick war starr gen Fenster gerichtet, vor dem sich die Silhouette Liaras abzeichnete.

„Ein BH. Wie ich schon sagte."

„Und so etwas trägst du!?" Mara war mehr als fassungslos und setzte sich kurzerhand auf das federweiche, mit weißen Laken überzogene Bett, dass ein wenig nachgab und kleine Fältchen bildete. Liara hob das T-Shirt an und demonstrierte der Freundin, dass sie ebenfalls ein solches Ding trug, welches Mara so verabscheute. Sie wunderte sich darüber, das die Elbinnen ein solches Kleidungsstück nicht besaßen. Doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Legolas in einer längst vergangenen Nacht ebenfalls merkwürdig auf ihren BH reagiert hatte. Er hatte ihn anfassen wollen, schoss es Liara in den Kopf und augenblicklich stieg ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht und äußerte sich durch eine schöne, gesunde Farbe.

Wenn er es mich heute fragen würde, würde ich ihm wohl keine Ohrfeige geben, dachte sie verträumt und auch leicht beschämt ob ihrer Gedanken. 

Mara betrachtete amüsiert das Gesicht der Freundin, dessen Ausdruck sich von träumerisch in verlegen und wieder zurück veränderte. Menschen verstanden es einfach nicht, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu verbergen und so konnte die Kurzhaarige in Liaras Gedanken lesen wie in einem offenen Buch.

„Ich glaube auch, dass Legolas diesen ‚BH', wie du es nennt, sehr interessant und aufregend empfinden würde", stieß sie nach kurzer Zeit hervor und riss Liara so aus den Tagträumen. Ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde um einiges dunkler, als es schon war. Hatte die Elbin sie doch tatsächlich bei solchen Gedanken ertappt! Wie peinlich!

„Aber....aber nein! Was denkst du nur? Ich...ich würde nie...ich meine..." Lachend sprang Mara auf und deutete ablenkend auf das auf dem Fußboden liegende Top.

„Kann man das nun auch ohne ‚BH' anziehen?" Liara ging herzlich gern auf dieses Ablenkungsmanöver ein und nickte stürmisch.

„Ja! Es geht auch ohne. Warte ich helfe dir!" 

Nach wenigen Minuten des Anprobierens und wieder Ausziehens mehrerer Sachen Liaras, stand Mara letzten Endes in der weinroten Bändchenhose, dem roten Top, einer weißen, feinnetzigen Designerbluse und der braunroten Mütze auf dem Kopf vor dem Spiegel und sah begeistert hinein. Wie sie doch gleich ganz anders aussah!

„Was meinst du? Soll ich das zum Ball tragen", fragte sie das blonde Mädchen neben sich aufgeregt und Liara nickte zustimmend.

„Es passt zwar nicht ganz zum Ambiente aber es wird schon gehen", schmunzelte Mara und sah abermals von Freundin zu Spiegel. Liara würde ein Ballkleid tragen. Ein wunderschönes. Und sie, Mara, würde Liaras Kleider tragen und mit ihnen tanzen. Es war so aufregend mit diesen Sachen gekleidet zu sein.

„Komm" Mara schnappte sich die Hand der Freundin und führte sie aus dem Zimmer den Gang entlang, dessen Wände durch Öllampen beleuchtet waren, die jeweils im Abstand von 5 Metern auf einem kleinen Tischchen standen, das kunstvoll verziert war.

„Jetzt suchen wir ein wunderschönes Kleid für dich. Wenn wir im Palast nichts finden, werde ich meine Mutter bitten, dir eins zu leihen. Sie wird bestimmt nicht nein sagen." Maras Worte waren so voller Freude und Aufregung auf die abendliche Veranstaltung, dass das Mädchen von der innerlichen Aufregung regelrecht angesteckt wurde. Wie fieberte sie dem abendlichen Fest entgegen, auf dem sie Legolas auch wieder sehen würde! Doch ohne ordentliche Klamotten würde sie sich wohl nicht blicken lassen können. Ganz im Gegenteil zu Mara wollte sie nicht unbedingt durch ihre fremdartige Kleidung auffallen und so machten sich die jungen Frauen auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Ballkleid.

~*~

Die Vorbereitungen für das anstehende Fest waren schon den ganzen Tag über in vollem Gange gewesen. Viele Elben hatten eine große Lichtung festlich verziert. An den Bäumen hingen frische Blumen, die extra für den Frühlingsball gewachsen waren. Von den Ästen hingen Dutzende Seile, die der Rinde des Baumes keinen Schaden zufügen konnten, herab. Jeweils unten, an zwei dieser elbischen Anfertigungen war ein breiter Ast verknotet und konnte so als Sitz dienen. Der Platz um die Tische wurde ja als Tanzfläche benötigt.

Nun standen jedoch die köstlichsten Speisen und Getränke auf den weiß gedeckten Tischen. Teller, Schüsseln und Löffel aus Holz hoben sich deutlich von dem strahlenden Weiß ab. Es duftete nach frischem Wald und die Sterne funkelten klar und hell am nachtschwarzen Himmel. Der Mond hatte ebenfalls die Grenze der Baumkronen schon überschritten und sandte sein silbernes Licht zur Erde, welches sich mit den schwach flackernden Fackeln vermischte, die in den Boden am Rande der Lichtung und nahe den Tischen gesteckt worden war. Die Erde war locker und das Gras saftig und grün. Alles hier schien perfekt gewachsen zu sein. 

Äußerlich kühl und innerlich voller Unruhe, schritt Legolas über den Festplatz. Die Worte seines Vaters ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Auch wenn es auszuschließen war, dass er sie entführte oder zwang, sich nicht mehr bei Legolas aufzuhalten oder sie in einen Kerker steckte, machte der Prinz sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Thranduil hatte bisher immer einen Weg gefunden, um seinen Willen durchzusetzen, doch diesmal würde Legolas kämpfen und nicht klein beigeben!

Suchend und sehnsüchtig glitten seine Augen über die fröhlichen Gäste, die sich nahe den Tischen aufhielten und hier und da einen kleinen Happen in den Mund schoben. Wunderbar melancholische Flötenmusik ertönte auf der Wiese und wenn man sich bemühte, die Spieler zu sehen, entdeckte man sie in den Ästen der ersten Bäume.

„Legolas! Mellon, ich dachte schon du würdest gar nie mehr auftauchen", vernahm der Königssohn eine vorwurfsvolle Stimme und drehte sich danach um, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, die ihn sanft aber bestimmt drückte.

„Indûrin! Wo hast du Haldir gelassen", grinste Legolas frech, da er wusste, welche Wirkung seine Begrüßung auf sein Gegenüber hatte. Und er lag richtig mit der Vermutung, dass die Laune des Freundes sinken würde.

„Du weißt, dass Hauptmann Haldir ó Lórien und ich, Indûrin ó Düsterwald, zusammen die Wachen an der Grenze verteilen sollen. Frag nicht danach, denn Unstimmigkeiten gab es den ganzen Tag. Immer beharrt er darauf, seinen Plan durchzusetzen", beschwerte sich Indûrin mit leicht zorniger Miene, die jedoch sofort einer elbischen Maske wich, als ein paar Gäste an ihnen vorübergingen und ihnen freundlich zulächelten.

Legolas nickte wissend und beugte sich dann zu Indûrin hinüber, um die Unterhaltung weniger laut durchzuführen.

„Du bist dir aber dessen bewusst, dass die Herrin zuerst eure Pläne sehen möchte und du deshalb Haldir dazu veranlassen kannst, Kompromisse mit dir einzugehen", raunte er an dem Ohr des Freundes. Dieser aber schüttelte verärgert den Kopf, sodass die gekämmten Haarsträhnen nervös hin und her flogen.

„Er ist IHR Hauptmann, nicht ich und hat somit die Oberhand. Ich habe gar keine Chance", maulte Indûrin und Legolas klopfte ihm lachend auf die Schulter.

„Vielleicht solltet ihr euch endlich vertragen", riet er weise und entlockte dem Elben ein verächtliches ‚Pfft' Legolas wusste, aus welchem Gedanken heraus es stammte. Haldir war einfach zu dickköpfig und hatte schon mehr als 3 Mal die Entschuldigungen seines Bruders kalt abgelehnt.

„Naja...wie immer du meinst", murrte Indûrin und sah suchend und mit huschenden Augen an Legolas vorbei. Plötzlich hellte sich seine Miene auf, und er fasste Legolas entschuldigend bei den Schultern, um sich an ihm vorbeizudrängen und auf jemanden oder etwas zuzugehen. Etwas verwundert, drehte auch Legolas sich um und ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen. Er sah Indûrin, der zielgerichtet auf den mittleren der Tische zusteuerte, anscheinend um etwas zu essen. Doch im nächsten Moment erkannte Legolas den wahren Grund und er sah nicht weniger erstaunt als der Rest der Elben auf das junge, kurzhaarige Mädchen welches zufällig seine Cousine war.

Eine breite, neugierige Menge hatte sich um sie versammelt und Legolas drängte sich hindurch, um besser sehen zu können. Doch auch die teilweise offen stehenden Münder oder empörten Gesichter störten die junge Frau keineswegs, denn sie aß seelenruhig ein paar Kleinigkeiten vom Festmahl, ohne auch nur aufzusehen.

Ihr Anblick war mehr als ungewöhnlich und sogar etwas unheimlich. Sie trug ein bräunliches Ding auf dem Kopf und über einem roten Hemd, auf dem etwas vollkommen unnatürliches gemalt war, trug sie eine weiße Bluse. Und doch war an alledem die Hose das Außergewöhnlichste an ihr. Sie hatte merkwürdige Bänder herabhängen, deren Nutzen Legolas nicht erschließen konnte.

„Mara", rief er und drängelte sich nun vollständig zu ihr durch. Die Elben wichen höflich zu Seite und tuschelten dann weiter hinter verhaltener Hand. In welch unmöglichem Aufzug war dieses junge Ding erschienen? Indûrin stand etwas weiter abseits und betrachtete die Cousine des Prinzen amüsiert.

Durch Legolas' Ruf schien die Elbin vom Essen abgelenkt und sie sah mit vollen Backen zu ihm auf. Die jahrelange Erziehung zu Tischmanieren, die ihre Mutter strenger hielt, als jede andere Elbin, hatte noch immer nicht bei der äußerst ungewöhnlichen Tochter gefruchtet und so schmetterte sie dem Prinzen mit vollem Mund und genüsslich kauend ein ‚...'bnd Leg'las' entgegen. Legolas überging es teils etwas unangenehm berührt, teils peinlich berührt und sah sie undefinierbar an.

„Weißt du, wo ich Lalaithtinu finde", fragte er kurz und knapp, da er die Nähe der Cousine nicht länger dulden wollte. Doch diese schien seinen leicht unfreundlichen Ton einfach zu überhören und deutete mit vollem Mund und ausgestreckter Hand in Richtung des anliegenden Tisches. Legolas folgte mit seinem Blick dem Finger in diese Richtung und seine Augen blieben an einem Mädchen hängen, dass ein dunkelgrünes Kleid, mit vielen Rüschen und Verzierungen, trug und sich, gleich Mara, genüsslich und überstürzt dass Essen in den Mund schaufelte. Das Haar, ursprünglich korrekt nach oben gesteckt und mit vielen Spangen befestigt, hatte sich teilweise selbstständig gemacht und bildete Strähnen, die sanft um ihr Gesicht oder in ihren Nacken fielen. Alles in allem sah sie bezaubernd aus und doch tuschelten einige Elben schon über sie, da sie mindestens genauso viele Tischmanieren besaß wie Mara und das waren nicht gerade viele. Allerhöchstens ihre Hand auszustrecken, gewünschtes Objekt zu ergreifen und in den Mund zu schaufeln.

Etwas irritiert drehte sich der Prinz noch einmal zu Mara, die ihn mit vollen Backen angrinste und mit einem kurzen Nicken Richtung Liara deutete. Ein geschlagenes Seufzen unterdrückend, schritt er auf den Tisch zu, an dem sich seine Geliebte den Bauch voll schlug.

~*~    

Schwarze Nacht umfing sie. Alles war schwarz. Es war kalt, sie fror und außerdem tat ihr jedes Teil am Körper weh, als wäre es mindestens einmal gebrochen. Nur schwer konnte Gilelthil den Kopf anheben, was auch sofort mit einem pochenden Schmerz in ihren Schläfen beantwortet wurde. Irgendwo tropfte es. Ganz gleichmäßig, als gäbe es irgendwo hier ein Loch. War es Wasser von den Wänden oder ihr eigenes Blut, welches über die Fingerspitzen der über ihrem Kopf angeketteten Hände tropfte und auf dem kalten, klitschigen Boden zersprang? Hier roch es jedenfalls nach Blut. Aber wie war sie in solch eine Lage gekommen? 

Doch sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, da es ebenfalls ihren Kopf schmerzen ließ. Überall auf ihrer Haut bildeten sich kleine Frostpickel. War sie gefangen? Hatte man sie entführt? Sie wusste es nicht mehr.

Noch ehe sie sich wieder in einem schmerzlindernden, traumlosen Schlaf verlieren konnte, wurde die Kerkertür aufgerissen und es quietschte fürchterlich in ihren Ohren. Sie zuckte zusammen und beobachtete unter halb geschlossenen Lidern, wie sich jemand näherte. Wer konnte es sein?

Kalte Hände umfassten ihre Wangen und zwangen sie unsanft, den Kopf abermals aufzurichten, der schlapp auf ihre Brust zurückgesunken war.

„Wem dienst du", kam die kalte Frage hervor. Gedanken und Erinnerungen schossen Gil durch den Kopf, aber sie konnte keinen erfassen. Warum fragte der Mann nicht nach ihrem Befinden? Aber vielleicht interessierte es ihn nicht. Denn da waren Augen. Kalte Augen, die unerbittlich eine Antwort verlangten, zu ihrer Zufriedenheit.

„Ich...weiß...nicht", flüsterte sie so leise, dass sie dachte, sie hätte diese Worte nur gedacht. Doch der Mann schien es trotzdem gehört zu haben, denn er griff etwas fester zu und ließ Gil aufkeuchen.

„Wenn du nicht sterben willst, vergiss die Elben und das erleuchtete Volk. Es bringt nur Schmerz mit sich", zischte die Stimme und unterstrich die Worte mit einem harten Schlag in Gils Gesicht. Sie war nicht mehr fähig zu schreien und so blieb sie stumm. Der pochende, alles umfassende Schmerz war betäubend. Sie nahm gar nicht richtig wahr, wie sich der Mann entfernte und die Kerkertür rücksichtslos ins Schloss fallen ließ. Dann wurde ihr wieder schwarz vor Augen und sie glitt hinüber in einen schmerzlindernden Schlaf.

Erst als sie erneut erwachte, konnte sie klarere Gedanken fassen, soweit es die Kopfschmerzen eben erlaubten. Sie wusste nach einiger Zeit des Wachens wieder, wer der grausame Besucher gewesen war, der sie schlussendlich geschlagen hatte. Ein verächtlicher Blick war jedoch das einzige, was sie zustande brachte. Vater! So etwas hatte sie einst ihren Vater genannt! Wie hatte sie je übersehen können, dass er so grausam war. Ja, sogar grausam genug, ihre Mutter umzubringen. Tränen. Schmerzen in ihrer Kehle. Aber sie konnte nicht weinen, dazu war sie zu erschöpft.

Als nach einer Weile wieder die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, blinzelte Gil in den hellen Schein der Fackel hinein, welche kurz vor ihr anhielt. Abermals wurde sie grob gepackt, doch diesmal auf die Beine gezerrt.

„Wem dienst du!? ANTWORTE", brüllte die Stimme kalt und eisig. Gil rang mit sich. Wenn sie nicht antwortete, würde sie hier bleiben müssen und elendig verenden. Antwortete sie richtig, käme sie hier heraus und hatte ein Chance zur Flucht.

„Euch", keuchte sie hervor. Die kalten Hände ließen zufrieden ab von ihr und machten sich nun an ihren Ketten zu schaffen. Gil konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und verlor so das Gleichgewicht, als er sie hinter sich her zerrte, hinauf zu den etwas freundlicheren Gemächern.

~*~ 

„Zu solch später Stunde ist es nicht vorteilhaft, sich den Bauch bis zum Hals voll zu stopfen." Überrascht ließ Liara das kleine schwanenförmige Kuchenstück, das sie kurz zuvor zum Mund geführt hatte auf den Teller fallen und drehte sich etwas peinlich berührt nach der sanften, belustigten Stimme um.

„Legolas", rief sie überrascht und gleichzeitig erfreut, ihn zu sehen. Das Abendgewand, welches er trug, stand ihm ausgesprochen gut, befand sie im stillen für sich und musterte interessiert die kleinen silbernen Blättchen, die als Knöpfe zu dienen schienen.

„Du siehst bezaubernd aus", bemerkte er liebevoll und ergriff ihre Hände, die sie, ohne es bemerkt zu haben, an die silbernen Blättchen geführt hatte.

„Ich ...eh...du auch", hauchte sie schüchtern und sah ihn mit leicht geröteten Wangen von unten herab an.

„Woher hat Mara diese Gewänder?" Ein schelmischer Glanz spielte mit seinen Augen und veranlasste Liara zu grinsen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie lagen irgendwo in meinem Schrank", antwortete sie scherzhaft und piekste dem Elben in den antrainierten Waschbrettbauch. 

„Findest du sie nicht hübsch?" Ihre Augen ruhten auf dem Gesicht ihres Geliebten und warteten geduldig auf eine Antwort.

„Nennen wir es ‚fremdartig' Mellamin", schmunzelte er liebevoll und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen. Schließlich möchtest du mich nach Hause begleiten und da laufen die Menschen so und noch ungewöhnlicher auf den Straßen herum."

„Wirklich?" Wieder hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ihre Hände hielt er fest aber zärtlich in seinen, sodass sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte. Aber allem Anschein nach wollte sie das gar nicht, denn sie lachte ihm glücklich ins Gesicht.

„Ja wirklich! Manche sind sogar so extrem, dass sie die Haare stylen und rot und grün färben", erzählte sie lachend, als sie Legolas' Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Rot und grün", fragte er ungläubig. Liara schmunzelte, da es ihm schwer zu fallen schien, ihr Glauben zu schenken.

„Ja wirklich", bestätigte sie munter. Der Abend war mehr als perfekt und Liara fühlte sich glücklich genug von ihrer Heimat zu erzählen, was sie sonst immer gemieden hatte. Die Musik an diesem Abend passte so richtig zum Anlass. Die wunderschöne, unter die Haut gehende Flötenmusik ließ die in ein warmes Licht getauchte Wiese wunderbar melancholisch erscheinen. 

„Möchtest du tanzen?" Legolas hatte anscheinend erkannt, dass Liara sehnsüchtig den Tanzpaaren, die Arm in Arm über die Wiese wirbelten, nachsah. Warum konnte man vor diesen Elben aber auch nichts geheim halten?

„Gern!" Sie lachte strahlend und noch ehe Legolas zu einem förmlichen ‚Darf ich bitten' ansetzen konnte, hatte sie ihn an der Hand gepackt und schleifte ihn durch die Menge an einen noch freien Tanzplatz.

„Sind sie nicht ein wunderschönes Paar?" Mara seufzte und wandte sich von den Verliebten ab, als sie rechts neben sich jemanden bemerkte.

„Ja wirklich entzückend. Ganz im Gegensatz zu deinem heutigen Auftritt." Ein Ellenbogenstoß nach links ließ die dort stehende Gestalt zusammen fahren und kurz nach Luft schnappen.

„Habt ihr etwas gegen meinen Modegeschmack", erwiderte sie zuckersüß und drehte sich nun vollends nach den Zwillingen um.

„Nun sagen wir...etwas gegen deinen ungewöhnlichen Modegeschmack", verbesserte Elladan grinsend die kleine Jugendfreundin, auf deren Gesicht sich Schatten von Fackeln und Gleichgültigkeit abzeichneten.

„Ich kleide mich, wie es mir passt", fauchte sie, bemüht die Fassung zu bewahren. Warum musste Elladan immer alles seinem Bruder nachmachen?

„Das haben wir bemerkt und du ziehst nicht minder Aufmerksamkeit auf dich", stellte Elrohir fest und Mara musste verblüfft bemerken, dass Eifersucht in seiner Stimme mitschwang. In der Tat galt das abendliche Interesse, vor allem von männlicher Seite her, ihr. Sie lächelte leicht und ließ den Blick so schnell wie einen Windhauch über das friedliche Festgelage schweifen. Dort an einem Tisch saß Gimli, der Zwerg. Umringt von ein paar Elben, die leicht amüsiert seinen übertriebenen Heldentaten lauschten, jedoch hier und da ein anerkennendes Wort hören ließen, sodass dem Zwerg die Brust anschwoll und der Bart sich am Ende kringelte.

„So entgeht vielleicht auch Thranduil, die Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Sohn zu richten", bemerkte sie leise, doch die Zwillinge vernahmen es sehr wohl und nickten zustimmend. Ihre sonst schelmischen Gesichter waren nun ernst.

„Er wird es ihnen nicht leicht machen", bemerkte Elrohir und verfolgte die Bewegungen des tanzenden Paares, welches aus einem Elben und einem Menschenmädchen bestand, mit den Augen, ehe es wieder in der Menge verschwand. Beider Gesichter strahlten pures Glück und Sorglosigkeit aus, doch die drei Elben am Rande des Festplatzes spürte, dass die Zukunft nicht von Schatten frei war.

„Warum nur!? Ich finde man sollte den lieben können, den man liebt. Unabhängig eines Gesetzes", fuhr Mara auf. Die Sorge, was der Freundin noch bevorstand war nicht zu umgehen.

„Legolas ist ein Prinz. Und Eru weiß ob es gut oder schlecht ist, der Thronfolger des Düsterwaldes dazu. Das verlangt Regeln und Gesetze. Das Volk wird keine menschliche Königin dulden."

„Aber Arwen und Aragorn sind auch glücklich geworden." Mara dachte mit Stolz und Glück an ihre Jugendfreundin, die gleichen Alters war. 

„Aber Arwen ist auch nur Königin der Menschen. Das ist etwas anderes."

„Ich verstehe es trotzdem nicht." Mara schüttelte traurig den Kopf und sah Elladan und Elrohir verzweifelt an.

„Keine Angst, Kleine. Wenn sie in Schwierigkeiten ist, sind wir für sie da." Elladan lächelte liebevoll auf die besorgte junge Elbin herab. 

„Trau dich", murmelte plötzlich jemand an seiner Seite und gab Elladan einen Stoß nach vorn. Der Bruder schien verstanden zu haben, nahm Maras Hand, was ein heftiges Herzklopfen in beider Leiber verursachte und sah sie unerklärlich an. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, ehe er die Fassung wieder erlangt hatte.

„Darf ich um einen Tanz bitten?" Elrohir wartete nicht einmal die Antwort der jungen Elbin ab, sondern zwängte sich mit betrübten sich an einem Elben vorbei in die Menge hinein. Er hatte längst erkannt, dass Mara weit mehr als Freundschaft für seinen Zwilling empfand.

„Du...Du fragst **mich**!?" Elladan grinste verlegen. Es war das erste Mal, dass Mara ihn so zerstreut sah. Ob er mehr für sie empfand, als er jemals zugeben wollte? Bei den Zwillingen konnte man sich da nie sicher sein. Vielleicht spielten sie ihr einen Streich!? 

„Nun...eigentlich habe ich ja etwas besseres verdient..." Sie beobachtete genaustens seine Reaktion auf ihre Sicherheitsstellung. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie einem Streich der Zwillinge zum Opfer fallen. Dafür war die Sache mit Elladan zu heikel. Doch als sie seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte, grinste sie leicht und fuhr mit einer Hand über seine Wange. 

„...Aber da mir der Sinn ohnehin schon den ganzen Abend über nach einem Tanz steht, werde ich diesen Antrag wohl höflichst annehmen, mein Prinz." Als ein glückliches Lächeln über seine Lippen fuhr, war sich Mara gewiss, dass dieser Moment keineswegs zu einem ausgetüftelten Hinterhalt gehören konnte und sie ergriff mutig Elladans Hand.

„A-aber ich hab seit 300 Jahren schon keinen Tanzschritt mehr gewagt, Mara", warnte Elladan vorsichtig und entlockte ihr so ein amüsiertes Kichern.

„Selbst schuld! Schließlich hast du mich zum Tanz aufgefordert. Das deine Gelenke innerhalb 300 Jahre versteinert sind, kann ich ja nicht ahnen."

„Mit Verlaub, gnädiges Fräulein! Schließlich bin ich ein Prinz und werde Euch zu führen wissen." Wieder kicherte Mara amüsiert, als Elladan mit verletztem Stolz entschlossen auf die Tanzfläche zustapfte und sie hinter sich herzog. 

„Beweist mir das Gegenteil Mylord", spielte sie sein begonnenes Spiel mit und drückte leicht seine Hand, als er sie zu sich heran zog und einen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte. 

„Du wirst schon sehen, dass ich zu mehr fähig bin als Schabernack zu treiben", hauchte er sanft an ihrem Ohr, was Mara erschauern ließ. Plötzlich fehlte ihr der Mut abermals etwas freches zu antworten, so geheimnisvoll war die Atmosphäre um sie herum, die sie umfing.

~*~

Als sie erwachte spürte sie überall nur Schmerz. Ihr Kopf gab keinen vernünftigen Gedanken her. Wo war sie? Sie musste hier fort. So schnell wie möglich fliehen! Mühsam richtete sich Gilelthil auf, wurde jedoch gleich darauf sanft wieder in die Kissen gedrückt, in denen sie lag.

„Shhht. Ruht Euch aus, Herrin. Ihr habt schweres und Grausames hinter Euch. Schlaft, bis Ihr wieder zu Kräften kommt", befahl eine leise flüsternde Stimme sanft und Gilelthil öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit. Dämmriges Fackellicht weitete ihre Pupillen etwas und ließ sie schmerzhaft die Lider wieder schließen. Das Licht war zu grell und grausam.

„Ûckhén", flüsterte sie matt und streckte fragend die Hand in Richtung der vorher vernommenen Stimme aus. Sie spürte, wie eine warme, raue Hand ihre Finger beinahe liebevoll umfing und sie festhielt, als würde sie im nächsten Augenblick in einem schwarzen Abgrund versinken.

„Ich bin bei Euch, Herrin." Diese Worte waren beruhigend. Sie wollte niemanden außer Ûckhén an ihrer Seite haben. Niemanden außer Ûckhén oder einem ganz bestimmten Elben.

„Was ist geschehen?" Sie konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Nichts war mehr in ihrem Gedächtnis aufzufinden, das erklären konnte, woher ihre großen Schmerzen führten.

„Ihr wurdet von Elben überfallen", lautete die befehlsmäßige Antwort aus dem Munde des Heerführers. Der schwarze Lord selbst hatte ihm die Antworten befohlen, die seine Tochter zu Ohren bekommen sollte.

„Elben", lautete die ungläubige Frage seitens Gilelthil. Ûckhén zuckte betroffen zusammen. Er wollte dieses Mädchen nicht anlügen, zu viel schmerz hatte sie erfahren. Doch was blieb ihm weiter übrig? Schließlich würde sein Kopf rollen, sollte er dem Mädchen helfen. Was würde dann aus seiner Frau und seinen 5 Kindern werden? Er musste dieses grausame Spiel einfach mitspielen.

„Ja Elben, Herrin", bestätigte er daher schweren Herzens. Er konnte beobachten, wie ihre Augen erneut um einen Spalt breit geöffnet wurden und fragend und suchend durch den Raum huschten, bis sie seine Gestalt erkannt haben musste. Er war zur Pflege des Mädchens eingeteilt worden. Von seinem Herren selbst, der ihm dies befohlen hatte.

„Können Elben denn so etwas grauenhaftes tun, dass ich solche Schmerzen verspüre, als wäre ich dem Tod nur knapp entronnen?" Gilelthils Blick ruhte prüfend auf der gestalt des Mannes. Sie konnte ihm nicht wirklich Glauben schenken. Immer wieder tauchte das Bild eines sanft lächelnden, langhaarigen Elben mit dunklen Augen vor ihr auf. Konnte ein solcher so grausam sein?

„In der Tat. Elben sind grausame Wesen. Aber nun schlaft, Herrin." Obwohl sie sich dagegen sträubte, gehorchte sie dem Mann, den sie seit seiner besten Jahre kannte und glitt in einen unruhigen, von Schatten umfangenen Schlaf über.

~*~

Suchend schritt er durch die fröhlichen Gäste des großartigen Festes. Die Augenbrauen waren zweifelnd und beinahe ärgerlich verzogen, da er die gewünschte Person nicht entdeckte. Bei Eru! Warum konnte er nicht ein einziges Mal auf ihn hören? Stets war er seinem eigenen Willen gefolgt und hatte den Worten seines Vaters kaum Beachtung geschenkt. So auch dieses Mal, denn er war sich gewiss, dass sich der Kronprinz in der Gesellschaft des Mädchens befinden würde.

„Eure Majestät! Ich wagte nicht zu hoffen, Euch auf diesem Fest willkommen zu heißen." Die Falte auf der Stirn des Königs verschwand augenblicklich und wich einer teilnahmslosen Miene.

„Stets war ich zugegen auf dem Frühlingsfest Indûrin. Ich verstehe deine Ungläubigkeit nicht. Doch hat es etwas mit meinem Sohn auf sich!?" Er sah dem jungen Elben fest ins Gesicht, der verlegen drauflos lächelte. Indûrin war stets ein schlechter Elb gewesen, wenn es darum ging, jemanden abzulenken.

„Ich führte ursprünglich einen anderen Gedanken im Sinn", log er tapfer und schaffte es endlich, eine typisch elbische Miene aufzusetzen. Er wollte nicht, dass Thranduil Liara und Legolas etwas anhaben konnte. Wenn sie schon nicht ihn, Indûrin gewählt hatte, sollte sie mit Legolas glücklich werden.

„Das kann warten, Indûrin. Ich glaube ich sah gerade meinen Sohn." Nun kroch die Angst dem dunkelhaarigen Elben in die Glieder und er folgte dem Blick des Herrschers in Richtung der Tanzfläche. Gerade noch entdeckte er das grüne Kleid, welches Liara trug, ehe es in der Menge verschwand.

„Nein, nein! Legolas befindet sich in seinen Gemächern." Der Elb fasste seinen König am Arm und drehte ihn in eine andere Richtung, sodass er einen Blick auf den goldenen Wald hatte.

„Was sollte er an solch einem Festtag dort tun", zweifelte Thranduil an und wollte sich wieder zur Tanzfläche drehen, doch Indûrin ließ nicht locker.

„Gewiss er...er hat einen langen schweren Tag hinter sich mit Beratungen und ähnlichem. So möchte er sich ausruhen."

„Mein Sohn wohnt jedem Fest bei", beharrte der König unnachgiebig und schaffte es schließlich, den Blick zur Tanzfläche zu drehen. Doch er erblickte weder Liara noch Legolas. Aber wenn er vielleicht lange genug wartete, würde er sie wohl erwischen.

„Ich hatte eigentlich ein Anliegen bezüglich des Beschlusses im Rat. Wollt ihr wirklich selbst zur Front ziehen und kämpfen, falls Orks und Südmenschen wieder auftauchen? Es ist gefährlich."

„Ein König ist dafür da, sein Volk zu beschützen." Indûrin nickte artig neben ihm, gab aber Elrohir, der gleich im Baum über ihnen hockte ein unauffälliges Zeichen, auf das hin er nickte und lautlos in der Krone eines anderen Baumes verschwand. Dann wandte sich Indûrin wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu.

„Ja gewiss. Doch wartet Euer Volk in Düsterwald auf Euch. Und denkt daran. Nehmt Ihr Euren Sohn mit Euch, ist die Gefahr groß, Düsterwald ohne König zurückzulassen."

„Zweifelst du an meinen oder meines Sohnes Kampfkünsten!?" Nun ruhte Thranduils Blick zornig auf Indûrin, der abwehrend die Hände vor den Körper hielt.

„Keineswegs. Nur ist es immer ein hohes Risiko."

„Legolas ist ein Mann, kein Knabe. Er bestand den Ringkrieg und wird auch einen solchen Kampf überleben", murrte Thranduil.

„Schon, aber hier werden sich viele um ihn sorgen", warf Indûrin unklug ein, denn schon hatte er den König wieder bei dem Thema, von dem er ihn hatte losreißen wollen.

„Wenn du damit das Mädchen meinst, ich werde noch ein Wörtchen mit Legolas zu besprechen haben." Der Elb neben ihm lachte leise. Es war ihm nicht möglich gewesen, dieses zu unterdrücken.

„Gewiss wird es nicht bei einem Wort bleiben."

„Also weißt du, dass er mehr für sie empfindet!" Gerne hätte Indûrin sich auf den nächsten Baum verkrochen und dem König nicht mehr in die Augen gesehen. Jetzt würde eine Diskussion losbrechen, die er eigentlich hatte vermeiden wollen.

Zur gleichen Zeit huschte Elrohir so schnell es ihm möglich war durch die Menge. Sein suchender Blick galt dem verliebten Pärchen Legolas und Liara. Er hatte mit Indûrin vereinbart, auf dessen Zeichen zu warten, wenn er den Prinzen warnen sollte. Und vorhin war dies der Fall gewesen, denn Thranduil schlich wie ein Panther über das Fest, auf der Suche nach seinem Sohn. 

*Legolas!* Er tippte den Prinzen von Düsterwald auf die linke Schulter und zwang ihn so, sich aus der engen Umarmung mit seiner Liebsten zu lösen. Der Blick, der Elrohir traf, war der eines verletzten Tieres, das ihn im nächsten Moment anfallen wollte.

*Was willst du, Sohn Elronds*, zischte er und blieb stehen. Verwundert hob Liara den Kopf und tauchte aus dem wunderbaren Traum auf, der sie bis eben umfangen hatte. In den Armen ihres Prinzen zu liegen und tanzend unter dem Blick Mondes zu kuscheln, welches Mädchen träumte nicht auch heimlich davon?

*Dich warnen, Legolas.* Ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielte Elrohirs Lippen und Legolas geriet in Zweifel an seinen Worten.

*Wehe dir, du willst uns einen Streich spielen.*

*Wenn ich dir sage, dass dein Vater durch die Menge streift, auf der Suche nach dir oder EUCH, empfindest du es als Lüge oder Wahrheit?* Ein gehässiges Lächeln kämpfte sich über seine Lippen, als Legolas' Gesichtsfarbe blasser wurde. 

*Wo ist er*, fragte er hastig und drückte Liara noch etwas enger an sich, als würde Thranduil schon vor ihm stehen und er müsste sie beschützen.

*Indûrin versucht sein Bestes, um dir Zeit zum Abtauchen zu geben.*

„Abtauchen?" Elrohir nickte stolz und sah Liara mit einem Augenzwinkern an. Sie selbst hatte ihm die Bedeutung dieser bildlichen Darstellung erklärt und er benutzte sie, wo es nur ging.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Elben gerne ‚Abtauchen'" Legolas seufzte schwer, als er die raue Stimme des nur noch halbnüchternen Zwerges vernahm. Und dann sah er den Freund, wie er sich durch ein tanzendes Elbenpärchen zwängte, das etwas säuerlich ob der Störung einen anderen Ort suchte, wo es Zärtlichkeiten austauschen konnte. Er würde alles komplizierter machen.

„Also stammen Elben doch von den Fischen ab! Isch wusschte es." Langsam wurde Gimlis Zunge schwerer und es kostete ihn etwas Mühe, nicht hin und her zu schwanken. Elbischer Met war aber auch etwas zu stark für einen gestandenen Zwerg.

*Wo ist er jetzt?* Legolas überging absichtlich den Einwurf des Zwerges, um Zeit zu sparen.

*Nahe des Waldrandes. Auf der entgegenliegenden Seite der Lichtung*, erklärte Elrohir schnell, als er sah, dass sich Thranduil von Indûrin losmachte und in ihre Richtung kam. Sein suchender Blick stets überall.

*Er kommt*, flüsterte er und schob Legolas zu einem der langen Tische. Liara packte er an der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Gimli starrte mit glasigen, verwirrten Augen ebenfalls zu Legolas, der nun geschäftig begann, so zu tun als würde er sich etwas zu essen holen. 

„Was mascht du denn da", wollte er interessiert wissen und trat an den Tisch heran. Seine Nase konnte er genau auf der Tischkante ablegen und so stand er nun da und beobachtete Legolas' Tun, wie ein kleiner Dackel mit wedelndem Schwanz sein Herrchen.

„Ich esse. Und du solltest schlafen." Ein elbisches Lachen des Freundes, machte Gimli wütend und er hieb ihm mächtig gegen das rechte Bein.

„Ich schlafe wann ich will, Herr Elb!" Sein Brummen, vermischt mit der etwas ulkigen Wortbildung, machten Gimlis Satz mehr als lächerlich und Legolas lachte wieder.

„Legolas!" Der Prinz zuckte beinahe erschrocken zusammen, als er eine sehr vertraute Stimme vernahm.

„Vater! Gefällt dir das Fest?" Ein sorgloses Lächeln auf den Lippen, sah er seinen Vater freundlich an, obwohl er innerlich Zorn verspürte. Er hatte sich einen wunderschönen ruhigen Abend mit Lalaithtinu vorgestellt und nun spielte sein Vater Henne für ihr Küken.

„Wo ist das Mädchen", wollte Thranduil kurz und knapp wissen.

„Welches Mädchen? Ich habe heute Abend mit Wunderschönen getanzt." Legolas hoffte inständig, dass Elrohir seine Geliebte auf ihr Zimmer führen und sein Vater sie nicht unter den Gästen erblicken würde. 

„Ich habe sie mit dir zusammen gesehen", beharrte Thranduil und noch ehe Legolas etwas antworten konnte, mischte sich Gimli in das Gespräch ein.

„Bis eben war sie es auch. Doch dann verschwand sie mit einem der Zwillinge, die die Söhne Lord Elronds sind." Legolas seufzte ungläubig auf, als Gimli diese Tatsache ausplauderte, als spräche er vom Wetter. Aber was hatte man von einem Zwerg im Suff denn auch noch zu erwarten? Etwas unsicher sah er zu seinem Vater auf, der ihn nun stirnrunzelnd musterte.

„Ja sie war eben bei mir und wünschte mir einen guten Abend."

„So wie eine Ehefrau. Intensiv und leidenschaftlich", kommentierte Gimli und gluckste wie wild über seinen scheinbaren Witz. Legolas hingegen war nicht zum Lachen zumute und am liebsten hätte er den Zwerg als nächste Zielscheibe für Lalaithtinus Übungsstunden im Bogenschießen missbraucht.

„Gimli. Ich glaube in deiner Trunkenheit siehst du Sachen, die keineswegs der Wirklichkeit entsprechen, mein Freund." 

„Die Augen eines Zwerges versagen selbst bei Trunkenheit nie", polterte Gimli aufgebracht und reckte stolz die Brust.

„Die Augen vielleicht nicht, aber höchstwahrscheinlich dein Verstand, werter Freund." Langsam geriet Legolas in eine Zwickmühle, wenn er nicht schon längst in eine hineingeraten war. Wenn nur Gimli nicht wäre.

„Vielleicht solltest du zu Bett gehen." Der kühle Ton in Legolas' Stimme jagte dem Zwerg einen Schauer über den Rücken und er blinzelte etwas verwirrt nach oben. Vielleicht sollte er doch lieber die Klappe halten?

„Nein lass nur Legolas. Ich schenke den Worten eines trunkenen Zwerges mehr Glauben als den deinen", erhob Thranduil das Wort und diese trafen seinen Sohn tief. Gimli zog es letztendlich doch vor Legolas nun beiseite zu stehen.

„Werter Herr Vater von Legolas! Der Elb hat höchstwahrscheinlich recht und ich täuschte mich. Vielleicht küsste er ein anderes Mädchen." Bei Eru! Hätte Legolas nun einen Dolch zur Hand gehabt, der Zwerg hätte kein weiteres, lallendes Wort mehr hervorgebracht. Mit dieser Aussage, verschlimmerte er die ganze Angelegenheit nur noch.

„So?" Thranduil zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Nun da frage ich mich doch, wer dieses Mädchen gewesen sein könnte? Du musst sie mir unbedingt einmal vorstellen Legolas." Ein Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen, den Legolas einfach nicht anders als hämische Gewissheit deuten konnte und er sah geschlagen zu Boden.

„Gewiss. Das werde ich tun. Wenn du mich nun entschuldigen würdest Vater. Ich fühle mich müde nach dem langen Tag." Legolas verbeugte sich kurz und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Thranduil beließ es nicht bei einem schlechten Gewissen seines Sohnes.

„Wenn ich den Worten Indûrins Glauben geschenkt hätte, dann lägest du schon längst in den Kissen." Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Königs, das keineswegs so gemeint war und Legolas wandte sich mit bekümmertem Herzen ab.

~*~ 

Liara wartete besorgt und unruhig in ihrem Zimmer darauf, was geschehen würde. Sie hatte keinen Ton verloren, als Legolas und Elrohir plötzlich sindarische Worte miteinander wechselten. Sie war sich sicher, dass es sindarisch war. Und dann hatte Elrohir sie mit sich gezogen, weg von Legolas, der sich einem langen Tisch mit Spiesen zugewandt hatte, hierher, auf ihr Zimmer.

‚Du bleibst am besten hier', hatte er zu ihr gesagt und ihr dabei auf die Nase gestupst, was sie mit leicht zornigem Blick erwidert hatte.

‚Was ist denn passiert?", hatte sie daraufhin gefragt und er hatte verschwörerisch in ihre Richtung gesehen.

‚Legolas' Vater hat etwas gegen eine Verbindung seines Sohnes mit einem Menschen einzuwenden. Er mag dich zwar, aber es behagt ihm nicht, dass sein Sohn dir sein Herz schenken könnte.' Dann war er gegangen und hatte sie auf ihrem Bett zurückgelassen.

Langsam nagte der Zweifel in ihrem Herzen. Hatte sie denn überhaupt ein Recht darauf, Legolas zu lieben? Vielleicht hatte der König ja recht. Schließlich war sie mir nichts dir nichts in dieser Welt aufgetaucht und plötzlich wieder verschwunden. Und kaum traf Thranduil sie wieder, hatte sie sich den schnucklichen Elben unter die Finger gekrallt.

Das leise Geräusch einer Tür ließ sie hochfahren.

„Verzeih, dass ich erst jetzt zu dir komme." Legolas zwängte sich lächelnd durch die Tür und huschte zu ihr ans Bett.

„Das macht doch nichts", erwiderte sie und sah ihn liebevoll an. Er trug nun nicht mehr das festliche Gewand des Abends sondern seine einfache, alltägliche Tunika. Offensichtlich wollte er bald zu Bett gehen.

„Dein Vater ist sicher sauer?" Legolas' Lächeln trübte sich augenblicklich, aber es bestand immer noch auf seinen Lippen.

„Vielleicht ein wenig", murmelte er nicht sehr überzeugend und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Ich...", setzte Liara vorsichtig an. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. Aber wenn es Probleme hervorrief, wenn sie Legolas liebte...

„Also wenn das alles wegen mir ist dann...sollte ich vielleicht gehen", stotterte sie betroffen und senkte schüchtern den Blick, um Legolas nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, der sie entsetzt anstarrte.

„Sag nicht so etwas! Ich liebe dich. Elben können ihr Herz nur ein einziges Mal verschenken. Und du besitzt nun meines."

„Aber bei Dalâdir dachtest du das auch und du schenktest es ihr in Wirklichkeit gar nicht", wandte Liara vorsichtig ein. Die letzte Zeit war sie sehr nachdenklich gewesen. Nicht allein wegen Legolas' Vater. Sie hatte einfach Angst. Angst davor, dass sie sich vielleicht doch gegen Mittelerde entschied und Legolas allein zurücklassen würde. Aber das durfte und konnte nicht passieren!

„Was ist mit dir?" Legolas' Stimme klang verletzt und sie zwang sich, aufzusehen. Trauer schimmerte in diesen wunderbar blauen Augen, die sie konzentriert ansahen. Er musste nach ihren Worten wohl denken, dass sie ihn nicht liebte. Wie gerne hätte sie sich nun selbst geohrfeigt.

„Legolas...", setzte sie an, doch er zog sie, mehr heftig als sanft, in seine Arme, ehe sie fortfahren konnte. Sie schmiegte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an seine starke Brust und atmete verträumt den atemberaubenden Duft seines Körpers ein. Hitze stieg in ihrem Körper auf und sie spürte ihren Herzschlag schneller werden.

„Warum sagst du so etwas? Mein Herz schmerzt, wenn es diese Worte vernimmt", flüsterte der Elb immer noch tief beunruhigt und hauchte ihr mehrere Küsse auf das Blonde Haar. Liara war nicht fähig sofort zu antworten, aber sie musste ihn beruhigen. Zumindest, was ihre Liebe zu ihm betraf.

„Ich habe Angst...", gestand sie schüchtern und kuschelte sich noch etwas weiter in Legolas' Arme.

„Angst wovor, Mellamin?" Seine zärtliche Stimme gab ihr Mut. Der melancholische Klang darin Hoffnung und Vertrauen. Warum hatte sie nicht schon eher mit ihm darüber gesprochen? Sie krallte die Hände fester in den Stoff seiner Tunika und versuchte dann, eine Erklärung zu finden.

„Er sagte ich würde mich entscheiden müssen. Zwischen Mittelerde und meiner Welt. Zwischen meiner Liebe und meiner Familie." Legolas runzelte leicht die Stirn als er diese Worte vernahm und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.

„Wer hat das gesagt?" Liara schüttelte den Kopf, was an seiner Brust nur eine Hin- und Herbewegung war.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Seit kurzem erscheint mir immer ein Mann. Er ist zeitlosen Alters, wie ihr Elben, doch ist er keiner. Er sagte ich würde nicht für immer in zwei Welten leben können."

„Aber du lebst doch hier? Du warst schon lange nicht mehr bei dir zu Hause", verteidigte Legolas und drückte sie noch näher an sich. Warum in Erus Namen, hatte er ihren Kummer nicht gespürt, den sie mit sich herumgetragen hatte?

„Aber ich möchte so gerne wieder nach Hause, Legolas", flüsterte sie ehrlich und nun spürte er auch, wie heiße salzige Tränen durch den Stoff seiner Tunika drangen.

„Ich möchte mich mit meinen Eltern vertragen. Ich möchte sie sehen." Nun weinte sie hemmungslos drauflos und jede Träne, die sie vergoss, erschwerte das Herz des Prinzen. 

„Du vermisst sie, das ist kein verbrechen", flüsterte er leise an ihrem Ohr, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich könnte sie sehen", schluchzte sie. „Ich kann beliebig zwischen den Welten reisen. Aber ich habe Angst, dass schon eine Reise in meine Welt die entgültige Entscheidung ist und ich dich nie wiedersehe." Wieder drückte Legolas ihren Körper fest an sich, wiegte mit seinem Oberkörper beruhigend hin und her. Das war es also, was ihre verletzenden Worte vorhin verursacht hatten. Aber warum sagten Menschen immer verletzende Dinge, die sie aus Angst heraus empfinden?

„Schhht. Das wird es sicher nicht. Du wirst wieder zurückkehren können", versicherte er zuversichtlich.

„Und wenn nicht?" Wieder ein Punkt, in dem er Lalaithtinu recht geben musste. Was geschah dann? Er würde wohl ewig auf sie warten und sein Herz würde irgendwann einmal brechen und er jämmerlich dahinsiechen.

„Dann begleite ich dich in deine Welt. Dann hast du mich immer bei dir und wenn du nicht zurückkannst, dann bin wenigstens ich nicht für ewig verloren." Lalaithtinu blickte mit leicht geröteten Augen zu ihm auf. Das Grün darin glänzte geheimnisvoll und glücklich. Hoffnungsvoll, fuhr es dem Elben durch den Kopf. Liebevoll strich er eine kleine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Ja." Sie lächelte glücklich und Legolas erwiderte diese Geste.

„Hey! Wenn Legolas mitdarf, will ich auch", rief plötzlich eine Stimme vom Balkon her und ließ das junge Paar schreckhaft zusammenfahren.

„Werter Prinz aus Düsterwald. Eure Ohren lassen in Gegenwart dieser jungen hübschen Lady besorgniserregend nach. Ich verursachte Geräusche, die selbst einem Ork gleichkamen." Legolas und Liara sahen leicht amüsiert, leicht verärgert in Richtung Balkon, wo sich nun eine schemenhafte Gestalt blicken ließ.

„Elrohir! Hast du die ganze Zeit gelauscht", rief Liara empört, sprang vom Bett auf und eilte auf den Sohn Elronds zu.

„Ich hörte nur die letzten Worte. Aber wie es aussieht, hätte ich doch eher kommen sollen", setzte er bedauernd hinzu, als er ein erleichtertes Seufzen vernahm.

„Du solltest jetzt lieber verschwinden", zischte Liara belustigt, aber keineswegs nachgiebig.

„Das Vogelpärchen möchte sein Nest für sich allein?" Ein schmutziges Grinsen zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab und er bedachte Liara im dunklen der Nacht mit einem anzüglichen Blick.

„Verzieh dich!" 

„Nur, wenn ich mit zu dir nach Hause darf", beharrte Elrohir trotzig. Liara stöhnte genervt, nickte jedoch geschlagen.

„Ich danke dir, oh holdes Weib!" Und schon hopste der Zwilling davon. Liara hoffte innig, er möge auf dem Fest noch irgendeine Frau aufgabeln, die ihn beschäftigen konnte.

„Er ist immer so. Sei nicht böse", vernahm sie Legolas' Stimme vom Bett her und drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um.

„Das bin ich nicht", versicherte sie liebevoll, ging zu ihrem Schrank und öffnete dessen Türen. Doch plötzlich drehte sie sich überrascht um, als es im Zimmer heller wurde und Legolas eine Lampe nach der anderen entzündete, dann zum Balkon schritt und die Tür verschloss.

„Was...?" Doch er legte nur einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen und bedeutete ihr zu Schweigen. Dabei schenkte er ihr einen solch verlangenden Blick, dass es dem Mädchen für einen Augenblick den Atem verschlug. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und umfasste ihre Hüfte. Ein unbändiges Verlangen pulsierte plötzlich in ihren Adern und sie wagte kaum zu atmen.

„Das einzige Problem, dass mein Vater als solches empfindet, ist deine Sterblichkeit. Ich wollte es im Verborgenen aussprechen, da es nicht für fremde Ohren wie die der Zwillinge bestimmt ist", erklärte er ruhig und Liara atmete teils enttäuscht, teils überrascht auf. Was hatte sie denn auch erwartet? Legolas würde nicht einfach so über sie herfallen. Sie wusste ja nicht, dass er sich mühsam beherrschte, nicht den Verstand zu verlieren und wirklich ihre Gedanken auszuführen.

„Wenn es nur das ist!" Ein verblüffter Blick von Seiten des Prinzen aus, ließ sie laut auflachen und sie bückte sich nach ihrem Rucksack, um einen Zettel hervorzukramen. Damit wedelte sie überglücklich vor der Nase des Geliebten herum und ließ ihn einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Zahlen erhaschen.

„Sieh nur! Ich altere in deiner Welt nicht so schnell wie bei mir", verkündete sie strahlend und zog ihn mit sich zum Bett, auf dessen weiche Kissen sie das Zettelchen bette.

„Ich habe ausgerechnet, dass 1 Woche hier, eine Stunde bei mir zu Hause ist. Wenn man diese Zeitverhältnisse aus ein mittelerdisches Jahr ausdehnt, vergehen bei mir gerade mal 2 Tage." Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein, damit Legolas das soeben Gehörte verarbeiten konnte. Sie beobachtete, wie seine Augen aufgeregt zu glänzen begannen und er nur darauf brannte, dass sie fortfuhr.

„Ich bin gerade mal 19 und wenn ich Glück habe, sehe ich auch noch mit 30 gut aus." Sie grinste ihm schelmisch ins Gesicht, doch er fuhr ihr liebevoll mit einem Finger über die Wange.

„Du wirst auch noch wunderschön sein, wenn das Alter deinen Körper einholt." Liara lächelte liebevoll und wandte sich dann wieder dem Papier zu.

„Also 11 Jahre in meiner Welt sind hier 1784 Jahre", endete sie strahlend. 

„Tja....ab da bin ich dann langsam Opfer der Zeit und bekomme Falten und so...aber ich lebe ganz sicher mehr als 7100 Jahre! (A/N: sie ist dann ungefähr 60 Jahre alt)."

„So wirst du lange Zeit an meiner Seite bleiben können." Nun strahlten sie sich beide an, als gäbe es kein höheres Glück auf der Welt. Und für sie gab es nichts höheres, als das Wissen, Tausende Jahre lang einander nahe zu sein.

„Aber wie alt bin ich denn dann?" Legolas deutete auf den Zettel und Liara verstand. Er wollte, dass sie sein mittelerdisches Alter in ihr Alter umrechnete. 

„Warte mal kurz. Wie alt bist du denn?"

„2997 Jahre", antwortete er prompt.

„Das du das noch zählen konntest", gab sich lächelnd zurück.

„Unser Gedächtnis ist vorbildlich", entgegnete er, was ihm einen liebevollen Rippenstoß einbrachte.

„Hmm...also du müsstest so um die...25 Jahre alt sein. Gut! Dann bist du ja älter als ich!", rief sie begeistert aus und schrieb sich lachend die eben genannte Zahl auf.

„Sowieso. Schließlich bin ich weiser als du." 

„Und verkalkter." Sein schelmisches Lächeln verschwand und wich einem angrifflustigen Gesichtsausdruck, woraufhin Liara lachend ein Stück weiter aufs Bett krabbelte, um seiner Reichweite zu entkommen. Doch sie reagierte zu spät, denn der katzengleiche, schnelle Elb, hatte sich schon auf sie gestürzt und begrub sie unter sich in den weichen Kissen. Liara lachte laut und schallen als er ihr sanft und spielerisch heißen Atem ins Ohr blies, was fürchterlich kitzelte.

„Auch Menschen scheinen Schwachpunkte an einer solchen Stelle zu haben", bemerkte der Angreifer zufrieden und biss spielerisch in das süße Fleisch, was ein kleines Quietschen verursachte. Prustend und lachend wand sich Liara unter ihm, doch er hatte ihre Handgelenke fest mit seinen Händen umfasst und sein ganzes Körpergewicht auf sie niedergelassen, damit sie nicht entkommen konnte.

„Legolas! Ich...ich kann nicht mehr", lachte sie verzweifelt, doch der Elb schien gar nicht daran zu denken, sie freizugeben, denn nun strich sein Atem über die dünne Haut ihres Halses, was noch schrecklicher kitzelte als das Ohr.

„Legolas!" Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Krächzen, doch diesmal schien er Gnade walten zu lassen und gab eine ihrer Hände frei. Dann richtete er sich auf, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen und grinste sie schelmisch an.

„Was willst du jetzt machen", fragte er verspielt und stupste ihr provozierend auf die Nase. Doch Liara reagierte nicht und starrte ihn einfach nur an. Es war einfach herrlich ihn anzusehen. Er hatte so wunderbares Haar und einen aufregenden Körper, der durch den feinen Stoff seines Hemdes hindurch schimmerte. Allein seine Nähe entfachte in ihr eine unglaubliche Erregung. Sie wollte ihn berühren. Mehr als sonst immer. Sie wollte in seinen Armen liegen, seinen nackten Körper spüren. Und als ihr diese Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen, war ihr klar, dass sie ihn wollte. Sie begehrte ihn.

Liara streckte ihre freie Hand aus und strich mit den Fingern sanft über sein Gesicht. Überrascht blickte er sie an. Überrascht und erwartungsvoll, ja beinahe aufgeregt. Sie schluckte und lächelte gleich darauf. Wenn er glaubte, sie sei schüchtern, so hatte er sich geirrt. Sie war kein bisschen schüchtern. 

Sie stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf und berührte mit den Lippen die seinen und genoss, wie sie miteinander verschmolzen. Aus der anfänglichen Spielerei war schwindelerregend schnell Ernst geworden. Doch das störte beide anscheinend gar nicht, denn Legolas beugte sich zu ihr hinab und ein triumphierendes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund, als sie ihn an ihrer Hüfte, durch den Stoff seiner Leggins, hart werden spürte. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss, öffnete ihr mit der Zunge die Lippen und tauchte in ihren Mund ein. Liara bog den Kopf nach hinten, öffnete weit ihren Mund und ließ ihre Zunge mit der seinen tanzen. Sie presste sich an ihn und wünschte, nichts, kein lästiges Kleid, wie weich und dünn der Stoff auch war, keine Hosen oder kein Stückchen Stoff, wäre zwischen ihren Körpern.

Behutsam erkundete Legolas ihren Körper, seine rechte hand strich zärtlich über ihre Schenkel, strich das Kleid nach oben und wanderte dann vorsichtig nach oben, während er mit den Fingerspitzen der anderen vorsichtig den Rundungen ihrer Brüste nachspürte, die durch den feinen Stoff umschmeichelt wurden. Liara erschauerte.

Als Legolas, der, halb sitzend, halb liegend, sich kaum bewegen konnte, seine Haltung verändern wollte und sich wieder aufrichtete, richtete sich auch Liara auf; sie konnte und wollte nicht von seinen Lippen lassen. Legolas lächelte. Nie hätte er sich erträumt, in dieser Nacht Liara so nah zu sein.

Es störte sie nicht, als er begann, die Bänder ihres Kleides zu öffnen. Im Gegenteil, sie half ihm dabei. Dann streifte sie es sich über die Schultern und Arme, so dass es nur noch ihre Hüften umspielte. Legolas Blick hing wie gebannt auf ihren Brüsten, die noch von einem, ihm fremden, kleinen Stück Stoff verhüllt wurden und seine Lust seltsam steigerte. Liara lächelte angesichts seines Gesichtsausdruckes und seiner Augen, die ein Blau aufwiesen, wie Gewitterwolken vor einem Sturm. Sie erinnerte sich an Maras Worte am Abend und lächelte breiter. 

„Ich habe so etwas schon einmal an dir gesehen. Es war jene Nacht in der ich zum ersten Mal Gefühle für dich entwickelte", vernahm sie seine raue, lustvolle Stimme. Sie nickte leicht und schenkte ihm einen erotischen Blick, der Legolas' Blut in Wallung brachte.

„Ich fragte dich damals, ob ich einmal anfassen dürfte." Er grinste schelmisch und sah ihr anzüglich in die Augen.

„Und du hast es mit einer Ohrfeige bezahlt", erinnerte sich das Mädchen grinsend und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, auf der ihr Handabdruck längst verblasst war.

„Vielleicht komme ich dieses Mal in den Genuss?" Liara wusste nichts darauf zu antworten, doch Legolas wartete auch gar keine Antwort ab. Behänd streifte er sich die Tunika über den Kopf und ließ sie achtlos neben das Bett fallen, sodass er nur noch in Leggins bekleidet vor ihr hockte. Noch während Liara ganz in seinem Anblick gefangen war, beugte er sich vor und strich leicht die Umrisse des unbekannten, aber aufregenden Kleidungsstückes nach. Liaras Atem wurde schwerer und schließlich stöhnte sie leise auf, als er um ihre Seiten strich, um ihren Rücken zu liebkosen. Sie warf das Haar nach vorn, griff eine seiner Hände und führte diese zum Verschluss des BHs. Automatisch führte Legolas auch die zweite Hand dorthin und gemeinsam lösten sie den Verschluss.

So bot sie Legolas' Blick nun ihre entblößten Brüste dar, doch dies steigerte nur noch ihre Erregung. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, drückte sich an ihn und stöhnte lustvoll auf, als sie spürte, wie ihre Knospen seine berührten. Dann fühlte sie, wie sich seine Hand fest um eine ihrer Brüste schloss.

Liara drängte sich an ihn, ihre Haut prickelte, ihr ganzer Körper stand in Flammen und zitterte vor Erregung. Als der Elb mit der anderen Hand ihre Hüfte umfasste, dann ihre Schenkel streichelte, ging ihr Atem noch schneller, gleichzeitig küsste er sie so fordernd, dass sie laut aufstöhnte. 

Legolas war entzückt von den Lauten, die sie von sich gab. Menschen waren sehr leidenschaftlich und hielten ihre Empfindungen nicht zurück, was seine Erregung maßgeblich steigerte.

Liebevoll hob er sie hoch, so dass sie nun vor ihm kniete und streifte ihr das Kleid ganz langsam und zärtlich über den Kopf. Bereitwillig hob sie die Arme nach oben, um es ihm so leichter zu machen. Gleich darauf, als sie bis auf die Haut entkleidet vor ihm saß, presste sie wieder ihre Lippen auf seine. Legolas spürte, dass sie nicht unerfahren auf dem Gebiet der körperlichen Liebe war, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Schließlich hatte auch er schon eine Frau geliebt. Aber nie waren seine Empfindungen dabei so intensiv gewesen, dass sie ihm bei jeder ihrer Berührungen beinahe den Verstand raubten.

Er löste seinen Mund von ihren Lippen und ließ seine Zunge ihren Hals hinabgleiten. Dann bedeckte er ihre Schultern mit kleinen Küssen, immer tiefer wanderte sein Mund, seine Zunge, bis hin zu ihren Rundungen. Deren Spitzen reckten sich ihm entgegen, behutsam umschloss er eine mit seinen Lippen, gab sie wieder frei und ließ nun seine Zunge mit ihr spielen.

Liara rang nach Atem, suchte Halt an seinen Schultern, warf den Kopf zurück und genoss seine Liebkosung. Umso enttäuschter war sie, als Legolas' Zunge plötzlich von ihrem lustvollen Treiben abließ. Doch dann spürte sie, wie er sich nun ihrer zweiten Knospe zuwandte, sie ebenfalls behutsam in den Mund nahm und dann seine Zunge auch über sie hinwegschnellen ließ. Sie schaute zu ihm hinunter und sah, wie sehr auch er genoss, was er tat. 

Als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt, öffnete er die Augen und sah sie an. Dabei glitt ihre Knospe aus seinem Mund und während er sie noch immer anschaute, ließ er seine Zunge hervorschnellen und über die hoch aufgerichteten Spitzen ihrer Brüste tanzen.

Sie tauchte ein in die Wollust seiner Küsse und bemerkte dabei gar nicht, dass er sie rücklings aufs Bett legte, kurz seine Hände ruhen ließ, um sich die Leggins von den Beinen zu streifen.

Sie umschlang ihn fest mit den Armen und presste sich an ihn und erst als er ihre Hände nahm und sich aus ihrer Umarmung befreite, merkte sie, wie ihr geschah.

Legolas begann, mit seinen Lippen ihr Ohr zu liebkosen. Liara blickte ihn kurz an und ließ ihn dann weiter gewähren. Sie fing an, leise zu stöhnen, schließlich rang sie nach Atem. Jede Faser ihres Körpers war jetzt so erregbar, dass schon die kleinsten Zärtlichkeiten sie fast um den Verstand brachten.

Plötzlich gefiel es ihr gar nicht, dass nur er ihr Zärtlichkeiten schenkte und drückte ihn sanft von sich, bis sie ihn soweit hatte, dass er unter ihr lag. Sie lächelte ihn an und sah tief in seine sturmblauen Augen, die sie erregt musterten. Sie sah, wie die Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn glitzerten und an seinem Hals hinabliefen. Behutsam beugte sie sich nach vorn, um eine davon mit der Zunge aufzulecken. 

Nun war es Legolas der begann, leise zu stöhnen und sich unter ihren Küssen zu winden. Spielerisch und scheinbar zufällig setzte sie ihre Küsse immer höher, bis sie an seiner empfindlichen Ohrspitze angelangt war und nun diese liebkoste. Mit den Händen strich sie über seinen Oberkörper und streichelte seine Lenden und Oberschenkel. Auch seine Hände blieben nicht untätig und er brachte ihre Erregung immer mehr zum Wallen, indem er über ihren Rücken und Po strich.

Doch Legolas gewährte nicht lange, dass sie die Oberhand über ihn behielt und drehte sie mit einem Schwung auf den Rücken, sodass sie wieder unter ihm lag. Es schien so, als wollte er beim ersten Mal, dass sich hilflos unter ihm wand. ‚Typisch Mann', war das Letzte, was sie noch denken konnte, dann versank alles um sie herum.

Noch ganz von ihren Gefühlen und Empfindungen gefangen genommen, nahm Liara ihn erst wieder wahr, als Legolas sich vorsichtig halb auf, halb neben sie legte. Unwillkürlich legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und presste ihren Mund auf die salzige Haut seiner Schulter, als etwas hartes gegen ihre empfindlichste Stelle rührte. Dann drang er mit einem Stoß in sie ein und erneut rang sie nach Atem. Er hielt still als er in ihr war und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er und schüttelte mit einem leichten Lächeln den Kopf. Sie konnte sehen, wie er zitterte und um Beherrschung rang. „Bei Eru! Du bist eng. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja...es ist nur...unglaublich", hauchte sie und schlang vorsichtig ihre Beine um seine Taille. „Nicht aufhören", flehte sie keuchend und sah ihm schwer atmend in die Augen. Legolas lächelte liebevoll und presste dann verlangend und beinahe hart seinen Mund auf ihren, während er begann, in einem stetigen Rhythmus in sie zu stoßen.

Liara grub die Fingernägel in die Kissen und holte tief Luft, als eine Hand über ihren Körper glitt, um ihre empfindsamste Stelle zu finden. Mit einer Hand unter ihrem Po, führte er sie vor und zurück, während die andere sie so berührte, dass sie keuchte und immer wieder erregt aufschrie. Nach kurzer Zeit erschauerte sie und ihre Muskeln zogen sich um ihn zusammen.

In höchster Erregung wartete Legolas in ihr, bis sie zur Ruhe gekommen war. Dann liebkoste er sie wieder, während er sich ihr entzog. Liara erbebte unter seiner Berührung, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, stöhnte dann, als er erneut in sie eindrang, erstaunt, dass das Feuer in ihr noch einmal entfacht werden konnte.

„Das war noch nicht alles?" keuchte sie überrascht.

Soll ich aufhören", fragte er ebenso atemlos. Das blonde Haar strich verführerisch über ihre Brüste. Liara schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Nein, es sollte noch nicht vorüber sein. Es sollte nie vorüber sein. Diese süßen Qualen, die Legolas ihr bereitete, waren mit nichts vergleichbar und mochte anderes auch noch so schön sein.

Legolas knabberte beinahe verzweifelt an ihrem Ohr, als er den letzten Rest seiner Beherrschung fahren ließ, ein weiteres Mal in sie stieß und dann mit zitternden Armen über ihr zusammen brach. Keuchend und schwer atmend blieb er einige Minuten einfach auf ihr liegen, ehe er sich mühsam von ihr herunterrollen konnte und sie gleich darauf in seine Arme zog.

Er spürte, wie sie sein Gesicht mit erschöpften kleinen Küssen bedeckte, ihm noch eine Haarsträhne hinter das spitze Ohr strich und dann völlig kraftlos in seinen Armen einschlief. Er lächelte überglücklich, tupfte Liara noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und folgte ihr dann ins Reich der Träume.

[Fortsetzung folgt!] 


	22. 21 Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen?

Es geschehen doch noch Wunder! Wer hätte es gedacht, dass ich auch mal weiterschreibe!? *in Selbstkritik versink*tadel*sich selbst eine daumenschraube anlegt und bestraft*

A/N: Aaalso. Ich melde mich zurück *lol* Nach dem etwas ‚unanständigen' vorhergehenden Kapitels *rot werd* habe ich beschlossen, doch wieder auf die Nordhalbkugel zurückzukehren *aus tunnel kriech und staub von sachen klopf* Das habt ihr aber wirklich NUR und AUSCHLIEßLICH euren lieben REVIEWS zu verdanken!!! *honigkuchenpferdblick hat* Ich danke euch!!! *schimmernde augen hat* 

Gut dann frisch auf ins nächste Kapitel. Jetzt nimmt das Schicksal, dass ich Liara zugerechnet habe seinen Lauf! *supermanpose einnehm*

Disclaimer: Alles Tolkien...mir leider nix *schnüff* Nur Liara und ein paar dazuerfundene Namen/Personen.

~~~~~~o~o~*~o~o~~~~~~

Das Tor der Dimensionen 

Ein Tag wie jeder andere?

**......~*~......~*~......**

Der Morgen duftete süß und erfrischte bei jedem tiefen Atemzug. Die Sonne war noch nicht sehr weit über den Horizont gekrochen und tauchte erst die Baumspitzen in ein wundervolles Morgenrot. Die Blätter des Goldenen Waldes gaben ein Rascheln wieder, dass der wundervollsten Melodie Konkurrenz bot. Die Vöglein, die schon munter ihre Köpfe unter den Flügeln herausstreckten, stimmten ein fröhliches und liebevolles Lied an.

Doch die Geschenke und Einzigartigkeiten der Natur nahm der blonde Mann in einem im Halblicht schlummernden Zimmer überhaupt nicht wahr. Mit einem Ellenbogen aufgestützt, lag er im Bett, den Kopf in der Handfläche abgelegt und betrachtete das schlafende Wesen neben sich. Leichtes, feines Bettuch verhüllte den sonst nackten, makellosen Körper und umschmeichelte verführerisch den oberen Rand der feinen wohlgeformten Rundungen.

Ein Lächeln huschte dem Elben über das Gesicht und er streckte die Hand aus, um der Frau neben sich eine schwarze Strähne aus der Stirn zu streicheln. Doch er zog nicht etwas seine Hand zurück, als dies vollbracht war. Lieber strich er mir dem Handrücken sanft über die vom Schlaf geröteten Wangen seiner Geliebten.

Sie hatte ihm so vieles geschenkt! So vieles hatte sie ihm gegeben, ohne irgendetwas dafür zu fordern. Er lächelte wieder. Es waren keine materiellen Dinge, für die er so dankbar war, sie bekommen zu haben. Viel mehr der Frohsinn, der wieder in seinem Körper steckte. Die Abenteuerlust und vor allem die Liebe, die er glaubte, längst verloren zu haben.

Sie zwinkerte.

Er strich noch einmal über ihre warme Wange.

Langsam schien sie das Bewusstsein wieder zu erlangen, denn sie blinzelte leicht in den Tag hinein. Eine kurze Zeit verging, in der er sie beobachtete, wie sie langsam aus den Träumen auftauchte und erst einmal realisieren musste, wo sie sich befand.

„Legolas", murmelte sie leise, als sie ihn erkannte. Im ersten Augenblick erstaunt, dann wissend. 

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Melamin." Legolas hauchte dem Mädchen einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" Sie nickte und kuschelte sich wärmesuchend an seine nackte Brust. Die Laken waren leicht, der Morgen kühl und das Fenster auf, sodass der Wind über sie hinwegstrich.

„Und du", fragte sie zurück, schloss die Augen und strich gedankenverloren mit beiden Händen über seinen Bauch und seine Brust. Diese elbische Haut war einfach zu erotisch! Sie verbiss sich das Grinsen.

„Nach der letzten Nacht..." Er grinste, als er von oben herab sehen konnte, dass sich ihre Wangen noch etwas mehr färbten. Eigentlich hatte er den Satz beenden wollen, aber ihre Hände machten ihn nervös und ein verlangen wie am vorangegangenen Abend packte ihn.

„Danke." Liara schloss wieder die Augen und kuschelte sich etwas enger an ihren Prinzen. Doch dieser sah sie fragend an.

„Wofür?" Er strich durch das seidige, schwarze Haar und spielte mit einer einzelnen Strähne.

„Dafür, dass du bei mir bist", nuschelte sie verschämt und schnuffelte heißen Atem gegen seinen Bauchnabel.

„Wo sollte ich sonst sein?" Er drehte die Haarsträhne zwischen seinen Fingern und wickelte sie zwei Mal um seine Hand.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin einfach nur glücklich."

Diese Worte lösten einen Gefühlssturm in seinem Körper aus und er schlang seine Arme um das geliebte Mädchen. Sie tat es ihm gleich und legte ihm einen Arm um den Nacken. Nie wieder wollte er seine Lalaithtinu loslassen. Er wollte sie immer bei sich haben. So lagen beide eng aneinander gekuschelt und genossen die Körperwärme und das regelmäßige Herzklopfen des geliebten Wesens.

~*~

Derweil waren die letzten Reste des Frühlingsfestes aufgezehrt, die Dekorierung abgebaut und die schöne Waldlichtung verbreitete den Anschein, nie ein aufrechtgehendes Wesen gesehen zu haben. 

„Hey Elladan! Beeil dich doch mal ein wenig", maulte Mara genervt und schulterte einen schweren Korb. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie mit Elladan verbracht, auf der Festwiese. Sie hatte getanzt und gelacht und sich vertraulich mit ihm unterhalten. Ab und an hatte der Zwerg etwas dazwischen gelallt, doch bekam er das selbst überhaupt nicht mehr mit.

Elrohir war schon zeitig verschwunden. Kurz nachdem Lalaithtinu und Legolas geflüchtet waren. Nur mühsam hatte Mara Thranduil davon abhalten können, seinen Sohn zu verfolgen. Sie hatte ihn einfach nach der Lage im Düsterwald gefragt und ihn so in ein ziemlich langwieriges Thema verwickelt, was dann von Haldir weitergeführt wurde, während sie selbst sich endlich vergnügen konnte.

Die Mütze und die merkwürdigen Gewänder, die sie trug gefielen ihr außerordentlich. Ob es in Lalaithtinus Welt noch mehr solcher Kleider gab? 

„Wir räumen schon die ganze Nacht auf", maulte der Elbenprinz zurück und fing sich einen heiteren Lacher von seiner kleinen Freundin ein.

„Ja. Aber nur weil der Zwerg soviel Dreck gemacht hat. Dummerweise waren wir in seiner Nähe und als er nur noch liegen konnte, hat man uns die Aufräumarbeit übertragen."

„Ich war dabei, als es passierte, du brauchst es mir nicht zu schildern", grinste Elladan, erntete jedoch lediglich eine beleidigte Kopfnuss.

„Wann gibt es Essen?" Beider Mägen knurrten fürchterlich. Sie hatten zwar in der Nacht ab und an einen Snack eingenommen, hatten aber nach der ganzen Arbeit, die sie mit noch zehn weiteren Elben verrichten mussten großen Hunger.

„In einer Stunde. Und danach findet gleich wieder eine Ratssitzung statt." Mara stellte schwitzend den schweren Korb auf einem Regal in einem der Häuser ab und drehte sich stirnrunzelnd nach Elladan um. Dieser hatte gleich zwei Körbe schleppen müssen.

„Schon wieder? Beraten sie wieder über Lalaithtinu?" Er schüttelte den Kopf, nickte dann.

„Vielleicht kurz. Aber hauptsächlich geht es um die Orks, die in Lóthlorien waren und dieses Elbenmädchen entführt haben." Beide Elben traten hinaus in das aufsteigende Sonnenlicht und holten einmal tief Luft.

„Elladan..."

„Mara...." Sie hielten inne und sahen sich verwundert an. Dann lachten beide.

„Sag du zuerst..." Wieder hatten sie zusammen gesprochen. Doch Mara nickte nur. Dann griff sie zögernd und mit großem Herzklopfen nach Elladans Hand und fixierte sie genaustens. Dabei spielten ihre Finger auf seiner Haut. Das Herz des dunkelhaarigen Elben begann schneller zu schlagen und ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn durch ihre Berührung.

„D...Der gestrige Abend...also...erwarsehrschön", nuschelte sie die letzten Worte in einem Atemzug, ließ dann überstürzt seine Hand los und flüchtete Richtung Zentrum der Siedlung. Elladan sah dem Mädchen mit rasendem Puls hinterher. 

~*~

„Gedenken der Elb und seine schöne Begleitung auch noch zum Morgenmahl zu erscheinen", knurrte Gimli missgelaunt. Er hatte ein fürchterliches Kopfbrummen und zudem einen unheimlichen Kater. Wie, bei Sauron, hatte er es eigentlich in sein Bett geschafft? Tapfer redete er sich ein, es doch irgendwie allein bewältigt zu haben. Den Gedanken, dass ELBEN ihn in SEIN Gemach gebracht hatten, ließ er gar nicht erst entstehen. Und wenn er am Tisch aufkeimen wollte, erstickte er ihn mit einem Glas Wasser, indem er sich aufmerksam auf die entstehenden Blubberblasen konzentrierte. 

Er brauchte Ablenkung und da kam ihm Legolas gerade gelegen. Doch dieser lief nicht rot an wie das schwarzhaarige Mädchen an seiner Seite.

„Gewiss Gimli. Ich kann doch nicht mit leerem Magen mit dir einen Streit anfangen. Und ich glaube du hast schon einen beachtlichen Vorsprung, was das Essen anbelangt." Einige lachten, andere zogen es vor zu schweigen, um den Zwerg nicht unnötig zu reizen.

Gimli erstickte seinen Groll jedoch blubbernd in einem weiteren Wasserglas und Legolas setzte sich lächelnd an den Tisch. Lalaithtinu nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Junge, du machst ja eine richtige Zeremonie daraus", grölte Gimli, der wieder einen Ärgerpunkt geortet hatte, als der langjährige Freund seiner Geliebten den Stuhl zurück zog.

„Blubber weiter in dein Glas und mach dich nicht über feine Manieren lustig", konterte Liara, die den missbilligenden Blick Thranduils auf der Haut kribbeln spürte. 

„Oho! Die Dame ist auch zu Worten fähig", neckte er und schob das Glas demonstrativ von sich, dass es mittlerweile die Tischkante erreicht hatte, sah er nicht.

„Ich wünschte dir soeben einen guten Morgen, doch scheinen deine Sinne noch vom Wein betäubt zu sein", flötete das Mädchen süffisant und bewusst in der alten Sprache gehalten. Gimlis Stolz war angekratzt. Empört zwirbelte er an seinem Bart herum.

„Die Sinne eines Zwerges trüben sich nie, trinke er auch noch soviel Wein", polterte er und verschränkte unterstreichend die Arme. 

„Und wie erklärt Ihr Euch dann, dass ich Euch gestern Nacht in Euer Gemach führen musste, damit ihr auf den krummen Beinchen nicht zusammenklapptet?" Diesmal war es Indûrin, der dem Zwerg einen Seitenhieb versetzte. Der so wunderbar verdrängte Schreckensgedanke, den Gimli den ganzen Morgen unterdrückt hatte, brach hervor und er errötete bis in die Haarwurzel.

„Ihr lügt, Herr Elb!" Gimli schüttelte den Kopf. Nie und nimmer hatte ein Elb neben ihm noch aufrecht gehen können.

„Wenn Ihr mir nicht glaubt, so zeige ich Euch gern die von Euch besudelte Tunika", grinste der Elb und der Zwerg sah sich sehnsüchtig nach seinem Wasserglas um, stieß dabei versehentlich gegen den Tisch und nur ein klirrendes Geräusch gab preis, wo das Glas mit Inhalt jetzt war. Gelächter kam auf und Gimli wünschte sich in die tiefste aller Minen hinein. Vielleicht hätte er doch Liaras Ratschlag von vorhin berücksichtigen sollen.

„Nun wie ich sehe, scheint Ihr immer noch ein paar Gleichgewichtsschwierigkeiten zu haben", setzte Indûrin rücksichtslos fort und deutete auf die am Boden verteilten Glassplitter.

„Keiner kann wissen, dass der Tisch so kurz ist", murmelte Gimli kleinlaut und schielte dabei mit funkelnden Augen zu Liara und Legolas, die jedoch nicht einmal auf den Gedanken kommen wollten, dem Zwerg weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, schweigend ihr Frühstück einzunehmen und froh, dass die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit nun Gimli zuteil wurde.

Thranduil bedachte seinen Sohn zwar mit einem argwöhnischen Blick, ließ es aber vorerst darauf beruhen, Legolas im Auge zu behalten anstatt ihn zur Rede zu stellen.

„Verdammt! Sie sitzen schon alle am Tisch!" Köpfe drehten sich in einer Bewegung zur Tür als eine laute Stimme ärgerlich feststellte, dass alle Speisen nur noch Reste aufwiesen. Die junge Elbin und der Elb neben ihr, sahen sich kurz um, entdeckten Legolas, Liara und Elrohir und steuerten dann auf deren Tisch zu.

„Guten Morgen", ging es durch die Reihen und die Neuankömmlinge setzten sich. Mara schenkte den Essenresten kritische Blicke und sah dann in Richtung ihrer Herrin.

„Gibt es noch etwas? Wir haben die ganze Nacht damit verbracht, alles aufzuräumen und sind nun seeeeehr hungrig." Ein Tritt von Elladan ließ sie ihn empört angucken.

„Was trittst du mich? Man wird ja wohl noch fragen dürfen", knurrte sie mit ihrem Magen um die Wette. Galadriel lächelte leicht und gab einem Diener das Zeichen, für die Geplagten doch noch etwas Essen heranbringen zu lassen. Ein strahlendes Lächeln der kurzhaarigen Elbin war ihr Lohn.

Zufrieden lehnte sich Mara über den Tisch, um Liara sehen zu können.

„Was machen wir heute Lalaithtinu?" Das angesprochene Mädchen atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte anzügliche und bedrängende Fragen hinsichtlich der letzten Nacht erwartet, doch Mara tat so, als würde sie nur interessieren, was sie heute unternehmen wollten.

„Vielleicht einmal ausreiten." Mara lehnte sich enttäuscht noch etwas hervor und zog einen Schmollmund.

„Ich dachte eigentlich, du würdest mich heute mal mit zu dir nach hause nehmen." Sofort trat Stille im Speisesaal ein und jeder Elb stellte geschäftige Gespräche ein, um das Interesse voll und ganz der Menschenfrau zu widmen.

Dieser wich langsam das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Was sollte sie denn darauf antworten!? Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob sie dazu überhaupt in der Lage war. Außerdem spürte sie Thranduils bohrenden Blick, der alles rationale Denken eindämmte.

Erst als Legolas ihre Hand sanft in seine nahm, nahm der Gedankenstrudel Form an und sie lächelte Mara halbherzig an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das so einfach sein wird."

„Für wahr! Zudem würde ich es sowieso nicht gutheißen, wenn jemand diese Frau in die fremde Welt begleitet!" Alle Köpfe wandten sich Thranduil zu, der mit gefalteten Händen am Tisch saß und Liaras Blick suchte.

Als sie ihm in die Augen sah, erkannte sie, dass es eher eine Drohung, als eine Feststellung war. Und doch konnte sie den Blick nicht abwenden.

„Warum nicht!?" Sie war erstaunt, als ihr diese Worte so flüssig über die Lippen kamen. Auch die Zuhörer hielten kurz den Atem an und Thranduil runzelte die Stirn. Legolas Hand drückte die Ihre etwas fester. Wohl um ihr zu bedeuten, keine Diskussion mit seinem Vater zu beginnen.

„Warum? Weil es sicher nicht der Wille der Valar ist, dass auch nur einer des hohen Volkes in ein... teuflisches and reist", gab der König kühl zurück und der Blick war eindringlicher als nie zuvor. Liara spürte wie Trotz in ihr aufstieg und sie erhob sich.

„Und woher wollt IHR wissen ob es wirklich ‚teuflisch' ist!? Ihr ward nie dort. Nie in meiner Heimat. Ihr könnt nicht urteilen!" Ungewollt wurde ihre Stimme lauter und alle sahen zwischen dem König und der jungen Frau hin und her. Auch Gimli hatte beschlossen das Schmollen aufzugeben und lieber der Diskussion zu lauschen.

„Mellamin bitte...reize ihn nicht", flüsterte Legolas besorgt. Wer wusste denn, was sein Vater mit ihr tat, wenn sie zu weit ging? Doch sie achtete nicht auf seine Worte.

„Nach dem Krach, den Ihr veranstaltet habt, ist es nicht schwer, Eure Welt zu beurteilen", schloss Thranduil sehr weise. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass es auch ruhigere Musik gab und dies nur Liaras Musikrichtung war.

„Das war wenigstens mal ordentliche Musik! Euer Flötenspiel mag zwar schön und melodisch sein, aber irgendwann geht es einem auf den Keks!" Irgendetwas war anders, sie spürte es. Irgendetwas musste veranlasst haben dass sie endlich das aussprach was sie dachte und nicht alles bei sich behielt. Für wahr. Elben waren hervorragende, unübertreffliche Flötenspieler und Sänger. Aber ständig ruhiges, einlullendes Gedudel konnte einen, der anderes gewohnt war, schon tierisch nerven.

Die hohen Herrschaften runzelten missbilligend die Stirn. Wie wagte dieses Mädchen zu sprechen? Nun erhob sich auch Legolas, um seiner Geliebten beizustehen. Sie funkelte ihn ärgerlich an und murmelte etwas, dass er als ‚wurde ja auch mal Zeit' deuten konnte.

„Vater! Ich bin sicher die Welt dieses Mädchens ist nicht gefährlicher als Mittelerde.", sprach er langsam und respektvoll. 

„Du bist geblendet Legolas!"

„Wovon sollte ich geblendet sein? Ich sehe die Dinge anders als du", wehrte sich der Prinz. Thranduil erhob sich.

„Du kennst meinen Standpunkt. Ich bin nicht gewillt mit dir oder dieser vorlauten Göre am Tisch zu diskutieren." Mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich hoheitsvoll.

„So ein Ignorant", zischte Liara zwischen den Zähnen. 

„Nein. Er ist ein Elb. Das rechtfertigt einiges", pflichtete Gimli aufmerksam bei. Doch Liara hörte diese Worte nicht mehr. In einer ruckartigen Bewegung stand sie auf und rannte dem König hinterher. Noch ehe Legolas reagieren konnte, hatte sie schon die Tür aufgezogen und schlüpfte hindurch.

„Verflucht", rief Legolas aus und eilte ihr hinterher. Hoffentlich holte sie Thranduil nicht ein!

~*~

„Eure Majestät!" Liara legte einen Schritt zu, als sie blondes Haar hinter einer Ecke verschwinden sah.

„König Thranduil! Bitte hört mich an!" Sie rannte um die nächste Ecke. Verflucht waren Elben schnell! Er würde wohl nicht freiwillig warten. Dabei wollte sie unbedingt mit ihm sprechen!

„Hoheit! Bitte wartet doch!" Sie huschte um die Ecke und blieb erschrocken stehen. Thranduil stand vor ihr mit blitzenden Augen und den Kopf hoheitsvoll erhoben.

„Nun?" Er sah sie wartend und mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck an. Nur seine Augen verrieten, dass er nur wider seinen Willen mit ihr sprach.

„Nun...eh ich...", stotterte das Mädchen verlegen. Jetzt wo er vor ihr stand, schwand ihr Mut.

„Wenn Ihr mir nichts zu sagen habt, haltet mich nicht auf", legte er kühl fest und wandte sich um. Verwundert hielt er inne, als er einen Widerstand an seinem Mantel spürte. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah, wie das Mädchen mit gesenktem Kopf den Stoff in den Händen hielt.

„Bitte...hört mich an." Er musterte sie eindringlich, drehte sich dann aber vollends zu ihr um. Ein Zeichen für Liara, dass er gewillt war, ihr zu lauschen.

„Ich möchte mich bei Euch bedanken. Für die Freundlichkeit, die Ihr mir im Düsterwald entgegengebracht habt." Er blieb die Antwort schuldig und Liara fuhr fort. Den Blick hielt sie gesenkt.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum Ihr mir plötzlich nicht mehr wohlgesonnen seid und ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären...Aber ich möchte Euch und Eurem Volk gewiss nichts Böses. Ich kam durch einen eigenartigen Zufall hierher und weiß selbst nicht, ob ich nach Hause kann...Aber..." Nun hob sie den Kopf und sah den Vater ihres Geliebten eindringlich und entschlossen an.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich das überhaupt noch möchte." Thranduil schwieg kurz, dann sprach auch er.

„Was ist zwischen Euch und meinem Sohn?" Sie hatte diese Frage befürchtet und sich darauf gefasst gemacht. Es half nichts, wenn sie ihre Gefühle verschwieg. Es würde sie nicht weiterbringen.

„Ich liebe ihn." Ihre Stimme senkte sich unbewusst, als sie an Legolas dachte. Der König zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Schlagt ihn Euch aus dem Kopf und Ihr genießt mein Wohlgefallen." Aufmerksam betrachtete er die Reaktion des Mädchens.

„Das kann ich nicht. Ich liebe ihn und ich möchte bei ihm bleiben", protestierte sie. 

„Das ist unmöglich!"

„Weil ich sterblich bin? Nur deswegen?"

„Ja."

„Aber das kann doch nicht der Grund sein!"

„Nein? Legolas ist der Jüngste und ursprünglich gar kein Thronfolger. Doch zwei seiner Brüder fielen im Kampf gegen Sauron. Sie waren geschickter als er. Das ist lange her. Seine anderen zwei älteren Brüder, die den Krieg überlebt hatten, sind bei weitem nicht so würdig wie Legolas, den Thron zu besteigen. Seitdem muss er diese Pflicht tragen und wenn auch er noch ein sterbliches Leben wählt, wird auch er irgendwann sterben. Was denkst du, wie es für einen Vater ist, seine Kinder zu verlieren?" Er funkelte sie aufgebracht an und Liara schluckte.

‚Was denkst du, wie es für einen Vater ist, seine Kinder zu verlieren!?' Thranduil machte sich Sorgen. Er liebte seinen Sohn und fürchtete um ihn. Ob ihr Vater das auch so empfand? Machte er sich Sorgen?

„Aber ich...ich altere hier nicht so schnell wie normale Menschen. Ich lebe bestimmt noch mindestens siebentausend Jahre lang." Sie sah, dass Thranduil diese Neuigkeit erstaunte und ihr Herz klopfte hoffnungsvoll gegen ihre Brust.

„Aber du alterst...?" Sie nickte zögerlich.

„Siebentausend Jahre sind nur Augenblicke für einen Elben."

„Aber..."

„Ich dulde keine Verbindung meines Sohnes mit einem sterblichen Wesen! Lebe es auch noch so lange."

„Aber..."

„Vergiss ihn und verschwinde lieber wieder in deine Welt, zu deiner Familie." Die Worte trafen sie tief und sie senkte betrübt den Blick.

„Das kann ich nicht." Sie spürte eine Träne auf ihrer Wange, die in tausend Tropfen zersprang, als sie auf dem Marmorboden aufkam.

„Ich kann ihn nicht verlassen." Eine weitere Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihre trockene Haut und hinterließ eine feuchte Spur. Thranduil sah sie schweigend an.

„Es gibt einen Weg...Aber er ist riskant", meinte er schließlich ruhig. Erschrocken und überrascht riss sie den Kopf in die Höhe. Der König stand vor ihr, ein winziges Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wirklich!? Es gibt eine Lösung", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und eine weitere Träne zersprang am Boden. Thranduil nickte.

„Ja. Aber du musst darüber schweigen und darfst niemanden, auch nicht Legolas davon erzählen", befahl er eindringlich. Liara nickte verstehend. Wenn es nur so möglich war, dass Thranduil eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen billigte, dann wollte sie gerne schweigen. 

„Wenn du dir wirklich sicher bist, so komm in der nächsten Neumondnacht zu mir." Damit wandte er sich ab und ging den Korridor entlang. 

„Da bist du ja", vernahm sie einige Sekunden später eine erleichterte Stimme, wischte sich schnell die Tränenspur von der Wange und sie wandte sich lächelnd zu Legolas um.

„Ja." Er trat etwas näher an sie heran und musterte sie eingehend. Sein Gesicht ausdruckslos wie so oft. Aber sie wusste nun, dass es in der Natur der Elben lag und nur eine schwer zu umgehende Angewohnheit von ihm war.

„Was ist", fragte sie leise und das Lächeln wurde etwas unsicherer. Er strich ihr langsam und zärtlich über die Wange.

„Ich befürchtete schon, du hättest meinen Vater eingeholt", gestand er. Das Gespräch, dass er zuvor mit seinem Vater geführt hatte, haftete noch immer in seinem Gedächtnis. Er hatte befürchtet, Thranduil würde seiner Geliebten weder Zweifel einreden, die sie dazu trieben, ihn zu verlassen. Schließlich wollte er nichts unversucht lassen, beide voneinander fernzuhalten.

„Doch wie ich sehe, ist er glücklicherweise wohl schneller gewesen als du laufen konntest." Das Mädchen lächelte sanft. Sie würde nichts sagen. Nicht einmal Legolas gegenüber würde sie das Gespräch mit Thranduil erwähnen.

„Scheint so. Ich bin eben doch nur ein Mensch", täuschte sie statt etwas zu sagen, seufzend vor und Legolas lächelte leicht.

„Aber ein ganz besonderer." Ein sanfter Stoß in die Magengegend ließ ihn verwundert lachen.

„Hör auf mit deinen blöden Scherzen und zeig mir lieber, wo die Ställe sind", grinste sie, lachte dann, als Legolas einen leichten Schmollmund zog und so etwas wie ‚Frau' murmelte. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und ging mit ihr zu den Ställen bei denen schon Mara und die Zwillinge mit dem Zwerg auf sie warteten.

~*~

Schritte hallten in den Gängen. Schritte, die Ûckhén selbst unheimlich waren, obwohl sie ihm gehörten. Wieder einmal hatte ihn sein Herr zu sich befohlen und er hatte die Seite des Mädchens verlassen. Er wusste, dass er sie nicht im Stich lassen durfte und ihr helfen musste.

Mühsam öffnete er die schwere schwarze Marmortür und trat in die große Halle hinein. Der Thron, auf dem sein Herr saß, stand nun in einer anderen Ecke. Fackelschein erreichte sie nur mühsam. Wie hatte dieser Mann den schweren Stein verschieben können?

Eine nur zu bekannte Gänsehaut richtete seine Körperhaare auf und er fiel ergeben vor dem Thron auf die Knie.

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Eure Hoheit?" Er wagte nicht aufzusehen. Der eiskalte Blick der auf ihm ruhte, reichte um ihn einzuschüchtern.

„Ûckhén..." Der Lord umkreiste einen Edelstein, der im Thron befestigt war. „...du bist mir treu ergeben, nicht wahr?" Es war eher eine gefühllose Drohung, als eine Frage.

„Selbstverständlich Hoheit", bestätigte der Mann daher rasch, konnte ein Zittern in der Stimme jedoch nicht vermeiden.

„Warum wagst du es dann nicht, mich anzusehen und mir deine Treue zu schwören?" Diese ruhige Stimme verriet nichts gutes! Nur mühsam und zögernd gelang es dem Schwarzhaarigen, dem Befehl seines grausamen Herren zu folgen.

„Ich bin Euch treu ergeben, Herr." Eine Lüge. All die Jahre waren diese Worte Lüge gewesen. Dies alles tat er nur für seine Familie. Für seine Frau und seine Kindern. Damit wenigstens diese in Ruhe gelassen wurden und in Frieden leben konnten.

„Nun..." Ein grausames Lächeln zuckte über die Mundwinkel des Spitzohmigen. „...dann gibt es ja eigentlich keinen Grund etwas zu besitzen, das dir wichtig ist. Vorrausgesetzt du dienst mir weiterhin so treu."

Noch ehe Ûckhén nach dem Sinn dieser Worte fragen konnte, öffnete sich ein Loch im Boden des Thronsaals und ein Geheimgang wurde freigelegt, aus dem nun nach und nach Orks gekrochen kamen. Einer trug etwas über seiner Schulter. Ein Bündel oder ein Mensch. Ein weiterer folgte, der ebenfalls eine solche Last trug. Nur war sie kleiner als die Erste. Schließlich wurden die insgesamt sechs Bündel rücksichtslos auf den kalten Stein fallen gelassen und die grässlichen Kreaturen schlugen die Decken zurück, die die Körper bedeckten.

Ein verzweifelter Schmerzensschrei entwich der Kehle des Hauptmanns und er wollte auf die Menschen zustürzen, doch drei der Orks stellten sich ihm in den Weg. Ungläubig starrte er auf die bewusstlose Frau und die fünf Kinder.

„Da deine Loyalität ins Schwanken geraten ist, dachte ich mir dir einen kleinen....Ansporn zu erteilen, damit du weiterhin mit fester Überzeugung kämpfen kannst." Ein hässliches Lachen hallte an den Wänden wider und versetzen Ûckhén in eine Art Schockzustand. Die sechs Menschen vor ihm auf dem Boden waren seine Frau und ihre gemeinsamen fünf Kinder! Der Familienvater stützte erschöpft und verzweifelt die Hände auf dem Boden ab und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich flehe Euch an. Lasst sie frei. Sie haben nichts mit der Sache zu tun", flehte er schließlich und sah entschlossen zu seinem Lord auf. Doch dieser ließ erneut ein grausames Lachen hören.

„Wie ich schon sagte. Solange du mir treu ergeben bist, wird ihnen nichts geschehen. Auch die Orks werden sich zurückhalten und sie nur bewachen...." Er betrachtete ruhig und genießerisch den großen Ring, den er um den Finger trug.

„Doch sollte ich auch nur den Verdacht schöpfen, dass du dich gegen mich stellst, werde ich einen nach dem anderen deiner Familie töten." 

Tränen klatschten auf den kalten Stein und benässten ihn mir salziger Flüssigkeit. Dem Zorn und Hass, den er im Innersten mühsam unterdrückte, konnte Ûckhén nicht nachgeben. Er konnte den grausamen Mann, der seine Familie in seiner Gewalt hatte nicht angreifen. Er hatte seine Familie nicht schützen können. Er würde auch den Diensten dieses Mannes nicht entkommen und frei werden können. Er würde Gilelthil nicht helfen können und vor allem würde er selbst nichts tun können, um seine Familie zu befreien.

„Du kannst gehen. Bereite alles vor. In drei Tagen werden wir in den Goldenen Wald einfallen und das Mädchen mit der Gabe herausholen", klirrte die Stimme seines Herrn und der verzweifelte Mann richtete sich langsam auf. Dann verbeugte er sich kurz und ging dann angemessenen Schrittes auf die große Marmortür zu, ohne noch einen einzigen zurückzuwerfen. Die Orks verschleppten die bewusstlosen Körper wieder unter die Erde und es war ihm unmöglich an sie heranzukommen. 

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und das Geräusch hallte im Gang nach. Doch Ûckhén vernahm keinen einzigen Laut. Wie taub lief er durch die Gänge an wirren Gestalten, unheimlichen Kreaturen und blutrünstigen Menschen vorüber. Seine Schritte lenkten ihn wie automatisch zum Zimmer seiner Herrin und als er eintrat und die Tür schloss, registrierte er mit leeren Augen, wie sie aufrecht im Bett saß und ihm entgegensah.

„Was hast du, Ûckhén?" Ihre Stimme sickerte nur langsam zu ihm durch und es fiel ihm schwer, sich zu bewegen. Doch er nahm sich zusammen und trat einige Schritte auf ihr Bett zu. Erst als er vor ihr stand und sie mit einer Hand sanft seine Tränen von der Wange wischte, bemerkte er, dass er weinte.

Entsetzt wich er einige Schritte zurück und sah sich gehetzt um. Er musste seiner Herrin weiterhin grausame Dinge und Lügen einreden. Nur so würde er seine Familie schützen können.

„Ûckhén, warum weinst du", wiederholte sie leicht besorgt ihre Frage. Die Sanftheit ihrer Stimme machte ihn panisch. Sie musste wieder grausam und gefühllos sein! Wie vorher, bevor sie bei den Elben war.

„Es war Regen", knurrte er abweisend, aber seine Stimme war belegt und rau. Mit einem ängstlichen Blick musste er feststellen, dass seine Herrin ihm nicht glaubte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass draußen die Sonne scheint. Nur hier ist es so dunkel", widersprach sie leise und senkte den Kopf. In der Zeit, in der Ûckhén fort war, hatte sie in Ruhe über alles Geschehene nachdenken können und nach und nach war die Erinnerung zurückgekehrt. Nicht Elben hatten sie überfallen, da konnte der Mann sagen, was er wollte. Ihr eigener Vater war es gewesen!

„Hat er dir etwas getan, weil du dich so gut um mich kümmerst?" Diese Frage ließ den Mann in Angstschweiß ausbrechen und er fuhr die junge Herrin hysterisch an.

„WER soll mir etwas getan haben!? Euer Vater!? Nein...er...würde mir...nie...etwas tun! Er ist im Recht! Elben haben Euch angegriffen und so verwundet Herrin. Eure Augen zeigen noch immer die Nachwirkungen ihrer Hypnose! Sie sind zu sanft."

„Meine Augen, Ûckhén, haben keineswegs den Glanz von Hypnose! Ich verstehe nur endlich, was hier vor sich geht und Elben...so glaub mir...wären nicht einmal in der Lage einer Fliege etwas zuleide zu tun." Entschlossen stand sie auf und legte ihre Kleider an.

„Wa...was tut ihr Herrin", wollte der Mann entsetzt wissen, als sie zur Tür ging.

„Fortgehen", antwortete sie knapp.

„Und du wirst mich nicht verraten." Ûckhéns Lippen zitterten. Was sollte er tun? Ließ er sie gehen, würde seine Familie sterben. Tat er es nicht, würde sie früher oder später vom eigenen Vater ermordet und es gab keine Chance mehr, dass er gerettet wurde. 

Zitternd stellte er sich ihr in den Weg.

„Das gestatte ich nicht", legte er fest und sah ihr kalt in die Augen. Seine Familie war wichtiger als das Glück dieser...was auch immer sie sein mochte.

„Das interessiert mich nicht. Lass mich gehen, das ist ein Befehl", erwiderte sie kühl, doch er blieb wo er war.

„Ich werde es Eurem Vater melden sobald Ihr auch nur die Tür berührt", zischte er, entschlossen das Leben seiner Geliebten Menschen zu verteidigen.

„Es ist wichtig Ûckhén! Wenn ich nicht gehe und die Elben warne, wird großes Unheil entstehen und Mittelerde in einen weiteren Krieg verwickelt. Und nicht nur Mittelerde", erklärte sie eindringlich und der Hauptmann kam kurz ins Wanken. Sie hatte recht. Aber gab es nicht auch eine Möglichkeit bei der er nicht das Leben seiner Familie riskierte?!

Diesen Moment seines Zweifelns nutzte die junge Frau aus, um ihn zur Seite zu stoßen und zur Tür hinauszuschlüpfen. Unglücklicherweise stieß er bei seinem Sturz gegen eine Schrankkante und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Das letzte was er sah, bevor er bewusstlos zu Boden fiel, war ein Bild seiner Frau, die ihn liebevoll anlächelte.

~*~

„Fertig?"

„Fertig!" Liara strahlte Mara fröhlich an. Sie hatte es ganz allein geschafft, ihr Pferd zum Ausritt fertig zu machen. Ohne Legolas' Hilfe, der diese Tatsache mit einem unwilligen Laut zur Kenntnis nahm. Wie gerne hätte er ihr geholfen, aber sie hatte lächelnd abgelehnt. 

„Dann kann es ja losgehen!" Die Schwarzhaarige nickte der neuen Freundin munter zu uns schwang sich auf das Pferd. Auch die Zwillinge, Legolas und selbst Gimli folgten ihrem Beispiel und saßen auf.

„Wenn ihr wieder so schnell reitet, dass ich abgehängt werde, dann gnade euch Eru", drohte Gimli brummend an. Die Schmach vom frühen Morgen hatte er noch nicht verdaut. Er war schon froh, dass Indûrin sie nicht begleitete. Er hatte die Aufgabe mit seinem Bruder die Grenzen abzureiten und auszukundschaften, ob noch Gefahr drohte oder nicht.

„Glaub mir Gimli. Das Pferd nimmt nicht deine kurzen Beine an, nur weil du auf ihm sitzt", stichelte Liara und ein heiteres Lachen aller war das Echo auf ihren ‚Anschlag' auf den Zwerg, der beleidigt etwas in seinen Bart brummelte.

„Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin?" Elladan drehte sich auf seinem Pferd um und sah die Freunde hinter sich fragend an. Sein Zwilling zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern und deutete auf die Bäume, die alle goldene Blätter trugen.

„Die Ladys wollten in den Wald. Wir sind zwar von solchem umgeben, aber man kann ja nie wissen, was einen noch alles so erwartet", grinste er und zwinkerte Mara zu.

„Lass solche Kommentare! Wir wissen genau, dass du es ebenfalls liebst ziellos durch die Natur zu streifen", tadelte sie und strich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

„Was macht dich da so sicher", widersprach Elrohir und wartete, bis die junge Frau an seiner Seite ritt. Liara schloss allmählich zu Legolas auf, der sie liebevoll anlächelte.

„Immerhin bist du ein Elb", rechtfertigte sie sich und fing sich einen Lacher ein.

„Aber du magst es nicht. Du möchtest lieber unter Menschen."

„Ich bin halt etwas..."

„...verwirrt", beendete Elladan ihren begonnen Satz und Elrohir nickte zustimmend.

„Du hast es getroffen Bruder", grinste er breit. Mara verzog die Stirn ärgerlich in Falten.

„Was fällt euch ein, mich zu beurteilen! Habt ihr etwa vergessen....?" Liara wandte sich lächelnd von der Standpauke ab. Es war zu schön und beruhigend Mara und ihre neuen Freunde so sorglos und glücklich zu sehen. In Gedanken versunken merkte sie gar nicht dass Maras Stimme allmählich leiser wurde. Als würde jemand den Ton am Fernseher allmählich leiser drehen.

„Es ist wundervoll hier nicht wahr?" Eine klare und vernehmbare Stimme kam von ihrer Linken, wo eigentlich Legolas reiten sollte. Doch stattdessen veränderte sich die Umgebung. Der Wald wurde wie ein Vorhang weggezogen und damit auch ihre Begleiter. Strahlendes Weiß trat anstelle jeder anderen Farbe.

„Rihil..." Liara brauchte sich nicht nach ihm umzudrehen, um ihn zu erkennen. Wurde man aller Farben bis auf Weiß beraubt, konnte eigentlich nur dieser spitzohrige Typ dahinterstecken!

„Richtig", lächelte er, als hätte sie ein sehr kniffliges Rätsel gelöst.

„Schwer war es nicht, Euch zu erkennen" ,gab sie zu. Komisch, dass sie noch immer auf einem Pferd saß. Und er auch. Nur dass beide ein strahlend weißes Fell hatten, dass sich nur durch schimmernde Konturen vom Rest der Umgebung abhob.

„Was wollt Ihr diesmal?" Langsam gewöhnte sie sich an die plötzlichen Tagträume.

„Warnen", lautete die schlichte Antwort.

„Schon wieder", kam es entnervt zurück und diesmal sah sie den mittaglichen Störenfried an. Er war gekleidet wie immer: Weiß eingemummt und das Haar kurz wie eh und je.

„Es liegt an dir. Ich erscheine nur, wenn Gefahr droht", lächelte er. Liara seufzte leise und senkte dann den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte mich schon entschieden...", murmelte sie nach kurzer Zeit, als wäre sie ihm eine Erklärung schuldig. Bewies die Nacht mit Legolas nicht, dass sie sich nie von ihm trennen wollte?

„Nein. Die Zweifel wurden nur verstärkt." Wie hatte sie auch eine andere, aufmunternde Antwort erwarten können!?

„Ich habe schon wieder laut gesprochen?" 

„Hier sind Gedanken zu hören, wie Worte", erklärte Rihil ruhig und sah gerade aus, als würde er etwas anderes als nur weiße Farbe sehen können.

„Aber ich höre Eure Gedanken nicht."

„Kannst du das denn unterscheiden", lächelte er leicht und sah ihr wieder in die Augen. Sie erwiderte den Blick trotzig.

„Warum seid Ihr das letzte Mal so schnell verschwunden!? Ich hatte noch so viele Fragen", sprach sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Darum bin ich hier. Nun kannst du sie mir stellen." Liara nickte.

„Warum wurde die Aufgabe, die Tore zu überwachen von Euch abgenommen und auf unterschiedliche Lebewesen verteilt? Ich meine...hattet ihr nicht genug Macht, sie zu beschützen?" Geduldig wartete sie darauf, dass er ihr antworten würde. Doch Rihil schien diese Frage etwas mehr Gewicht zu geben als sie es tat. 

„Macht hatte mein Volk in der Tat...Zu viel Macht", murmelte er schließlich und seine Augen verloren sich im endlosen Weiß, als verlöre er sich in Erinnerungen.

„Mein Volk ist unsterblich. Es hatte grenzenlose Macht und zudem die Aufgabe, die Tore zu hüten und Frieden in den Welten zu erhalten. Doch irgendwann stieg es ihnen zu Kopf. Wer konnte uns schon etwas antun!? Wir konnten die Welten beherrschen und leiten, wie wir es wollten und einige nutzten dies gnadenlos aus."

Er schwieg wieder und sah dem lauschenden Mädchen dann wieder ins Gesicht.

„Deshalb wählte man unabhängige Wesen, die nichts voneinander wussten. Bei vielen kommt die Kraft gar nicht zum Einsatz, bis sie sterben und sie so an ein anderes Wesen ihrer Dimension weitergeben. Viele wissen nichts von anderen Welten. Einige suchen nach ihnen, andere entdecken sie durch Zufälle, wie du."

„Aber...wenn die Kraft an ein Wesen der jeweiligen Dimension weitergegeben wird, warum wurde ich dann gerufen? Müsste es hier nicht jemanden geben?"

„In der Tat." Liara sah erschrocken auf. Sie hatte eine Bestätigung nicht erwartet. Sie hatte eine weitere Erklärung im Sinne ‚Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel' erwartet, aber das Gegenteil war eingetreten.

„Warum!? Warum bin ich dann hier!? Warum muss ICH mich entscheiden?"

„Wie gesagt...diese Macht hängt ganz allein vom Herzen der Person ab. Wenn aber dieses Herz schon im Kindesalter von Hass und Mordgedanken verdorben wird, schwindet die Kraft, bis sie gar nicht mehr vorhanden ist. Sozusagen ein Schutz gegen eventuellen Missbrauch der Gabe." Allmählich war es merkwürdig dem Mann zuzuhören. Er hörte sich wie ein Versicherungsvertreter an, der einem eintrichtern wollte, dass diese hinfällig war, wenn man eine Straftat bewusst begangen hatte oder sein Auto mutwillig gegen eine Mauer setzte.  

„Ist sie schon vollständig verschwunden?"

„Ja."

„Wer hat sie besessen?" Liara sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und ihre Hände klammerten sich fester um den weißen Riemen des Pferdes.

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, dass du dir endlich im Klaren darüber wirst, was du tun wirst."

Das Mädchen senkte zögernd den Kopf.

„Kann ich denn in meine Welt reisen und auch wieder hierher zurückkommen", fragte sie beinahe ängstlich.

„Wenn du dich bis dahin nicht entschieden hast, steht einer Rückkehr nach Mittelerde nichts im Wege", ermunterte Rihil lächelnd und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

„Geh zurück. In deiner Welt bist du vorerst sicherer." Sie nickte und sah liebevoll auf ihr Reittier hinab. Jetzt, da sie wusste, dass sie zurückkehren konnte, wollte sie um jeden Preis nach Hause.

„Ich..." Sie stockte. Das Pferd unter ihr nahm allmählich wieder Farbe an. Auch die Bäume waren wieder da. Etwas überstürzt sah sie zur Seite. Das andere Reittier hatte ebenfalls wieder farbiges Fell und der Mann, der auf dessen Rücken saß, war kein anderer als Legolas. Seine Lippen bewegten sich zwar, doch noch war der Ton wie weggedreht und sie vernahm erst nach und nach wieder Laute seiner wunderschönen Stimme.

„Lalaithtinu? Lalaithtinu!? Warum antwortest du denn nicht?" Er war besorgt. Sie lächelte liebevoll und sah ihn nun wieder voll und ganz an.

„Entschuldige. Ich war grad in Gedanken", entschuldigte sie sich. Legolas nahm es stirnrunzelnd zur Kenntnis, gab sich aber nicht mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden.

„Du starrst schon die ganze zeit ins Leere. Hebst ab und an den Kopf und siehst dann in meine Richtung. Doch ich hatte den Eindruck, du würdest durch mich hindurchsehen und mich überhaupt nicht wahrnehmen", erklärte er besorgt und drängte sein Pferd etwas näher an ihres.

„Das tut mir leid. Aber...du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich war wirklich nur in Gedanken", versicherte das Mädchen.

„War ‚er' es? Hast du diesen...Mann wiedergesehen?" Erstaunt hob Liara den Kopf und sah Legolas leicht irritiert an.

„Dein Blick war so...teilnahmslos und es schien mir, als säßest du nicht mehr neben mir auf einem Pferd sondern bist weit weg, wo ich dich nicht erreichen kann."

„Wirklich?" Der Elb nickte.

„Ich bin auch ganz plötzlich woanders gewesen", bestätigte sie. Die Bäume rauschten verheißungsvoll im Wind und ließen die größtenteils gold-grünen Blätter gemächlich fallen.

„Was wollte er dieses Mal von dir." Liara schmunzelte. Legolas war neugierig oder machte er sich einfach nur Sorgen? Oder gar beides?

„Das Übliche. Ich soll mich entscheiden und bla bla", berichtete die Schwarzhaarige gelangweilt und tat sehr desinteressiert. Innerlich jedoch beschäftigten sie die Worte, die Rihil mit ihr gewechselt hatte, sehr.

„Hast du es denn noch nicht?"

„Nein. Ich möchte meine Eltern wiedersehen und mich mit ihnen vertragen. Ich bin schon sehr lange hier. Die Tage habe ich nicht mitgezählt. Aber ich weiß, dass es lange ist." Der Geliebte nickte verständnisvoll und streichelte dem Mädchen kurz und sanft über die Wange.

„Dann lass uns gehen", riet er sanft. Sie schenkte ihm einen verständnislosen Blick.

„Wie denn?" Wie sollte sie es schaffen zu gehen? Sie hatte es bisher nur einmal bewältigt. Nein...eher dreimal aber ob sie es noch einmal konnte? Sie zweifelte an sich und an dem was sie wollte. War es denn richtig? Würde der Streit denn auch geschlichtet werden können? Und was war, wenn sie die Bewohner Mittelerdes mitnahm? Eine einzige Stunde bei ihr bedeutete hier eine ganze Woche! Was alles passieren konnte in ihrer Abwesenheit!

„Ich weiß nicht", entgegnete sie zweifelnd und sah Legolas unsicher an.

„Wenn du Angst hast...ich gehe doch mit dir", lächelte er.

„Und ich auch", meldete sich Elladan, der gespannt gelauscht hatte. Nicht, dass sie ohne ihn gingen!

„Und mir hast du es auch versprochen", begehrte Mara lächelnd und strich der Freundin über den Kopf.

„Wenn Elladan mitgeht, gehe ich auch." Elrohir schmollte schon fast. Anscheinend hatte ihn Mara wieder zur Schnecke gemacht.

„Ein Zwerg darf nie fehlen, wenn das Abenteuer vor der Tür steht", polterte Gimli und klopfte seinem Reittier entschlossen auf den Hintern. Sofort buckelte das erschrockene Pferd und warf den Zwerg ärgerlich in hohem Bogen ab. Gelächter ertönte und Gimli richtete sich meckernd auf.

„Pferde! Ich wusste, dass Sauron selbst diese Biester erschaffen hat", beschwerte er sich.

„Ganz recht Gimli! Wir gehen doch nicht ohne dich! Wir hätten bestimmt nichts zu lachen", bestätigte Legolas den ehemaligen Gefährten.

„Ich bin kein Hofnarr, den du zu deinem Vergnügen mitführen kannst, Herr Elb", protestierte der Zwerg entschieden.

„Sechs Gefährten." Elladan hatte sich auf einen übermoosten Baumstumpf gestellt und überragte so die Köpfe der anderen. Alle Augen richteten sich auf den Sohn Elronds, der mit gewichtiger Miene seinen Vater nachzuahmen schien.

„Was tust du da?" Elrohir runzelte etwas säuerlich die Stirn. Anscheinend war ihm gerade der gleiche Gedanke gekommen, den sein Bruder nun ausführte.

„Ich sag's ja! Elben sind nicht mehr ganz dicht", brummte der kleine Bärtige in sein wuschliges Haarknäuel.

Elladan ließ sich nicht beirren und zog auf die Bemerkung des Zwerges gekonnt die rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Sechs Gefährten werden losziehen, um eine andere Welt zu erkunden. Eine Welt voller..."

„...Lärm...", fügte Elrohir ein.

„...wundersamen Gegenständen...", kam es von Mara.

„...und Geheimnisse...", brummte Gimli mit Grabesstimme. Liara lachte laut als Legolas sie in seine Arme zog und einen Kuss auf ihr Haar hauchte.

Tiefe Zufriedenheit und Sicherheit breiteten sich in Liara aus und sie schloss genießerisch die Augen.

„Hey! Mädchen! Was machst du da!? Du bist du keine Grubenlampe." In Gimlis Stimme schwang ein wenig Panik mit, als er die junge Frau von einem goldenen Glanz umhüllt sah. Aller Augen richteten sich gespannt auf Legolas' Geliebte und plötzlich blitzte ein grelles Licht auf. Ein heftiges Ziehen im Bauchnabel und fürchterliche Schmerzen im Kopf verbreiteten sich in jedem Körper. Schließlich wurde das Licht so grell, dass selbst mit geschlossenen Augen alles weiß war. Der Zwerg und die Elben schrieen entsetzt auf. Die Luft blieb ihnen allen weg und die Lungen brannten. 

Dann plötzlich spürten sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen und das Licht ließ nach. Lärm schlug ihnen von allen Seiten entgegen. Langsam und ganz vorsichtig öffnete Legolas die Augen. Ein entsetzter Laut entwich seiner Kehle, als er die ersten Bilder einer fremden Welt, Lalaithtinus Welt, in sich aufnahm.

~*~

Fortsetzung folgt!!!

So...an dieser Stelle möchte ich mich noch einmal ganz herzlich bei euch bedanken!!! Eure Reviews sind super und ich bin wirklich direkt süchtig danach!!! *zwinker* Ich habe leider keine Zeit mehr auf die Kommentare einzugehen, aber das nächste Mal ^_^ 

Bitte hinterlasst mir doch ein kleines persönliches Statement, ja? ^^ 

Ciao ciao

Hegdl

(\_*~


	23. Aus einem Land vor unserer Zeit oder: Ne...

Oh Gott! Sie lebt noch!? ------ So in etwa stelle ich mir jetzt die Reaktionen von euch vor *lach* Ja mich gibt es noch *hüstel* Ich gebe zu ich war seeeehr nachlässig und ich möchte mich erst mal bei allen superlieben Kommis und Feedbacks bedanken!!!! Ich hoffe, ihr lest meine Geschichte trotz der langen Wartezeiten weiter! *kopf hin und her wieg* Ich würde es euch nicht übel nehmen, wenn dem so wäre! *drop* Ich hab wirklich etwas übertrieben.

Aber ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit diesem Teil! Er ist mir sehr schwer gefallen und sicherlich nicht sehr gut gelungen. Ich habe etliche Male neu anfangen müssen *seufz* Aber ich hoffe er gefällt euch!!

Jetzt viel Spaß!! *alle knuddel*

~~~~~~o~o~*~o~o~~~~~~

Das Tor der Dimensionen 

Aus einem Land vor unserer Zeit

Oder:

Neue, teure Welt

**......~*~......~*~......**

„Alles in Ordnung Legolas?" Der Elb wandte den Blick ab, von Gegenständen, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und richtete ihn auf eine blonde junge Frau, die ihn liebevoll anlächelte. Die Worte blieben ihm in der Kehle stecken, als er zu der Frage nach ihrer Herkunft ansetzen wollte und den bekannten, vertrauten Glanz ihrer Augen erkannte.

*Lalaithtinu!?*, stieß er keuchend hervor und sie zog etwas verwirrt und nachdenklich die ausgestreckte Hand zurück, um sich damit durch das Haar zu fahren und die goldenen Strähnen zu betrachten. Schnee knirschte unter ihren Bewegungen und er beobachtete, wie sie sich lächelnd weiße Flocken von der Kleidung klopfte. 

„Ach richtig...", bemerkte sie gedankenverloren und sah dann wieder zu Legolas. „...Ursprünglich ist mein Haar so hell wie deines." Legolas nickte verblüfft und ziemlich beeindruckt. Immer wieder entdeckte er Neues an seiner Geliebten. Es war wie die Einschätzung Gandalfs des Grauen über die Hobbits: Man glaubt, sie schon nach einem Monat in und auswendig zu kennen und doch können sie einen noch nach Jahren überraschen.

„Potz Blitz und Pferdeschiss! Was ist denn das für ein Wunderkasten!?" Alarmiert richtete sich Liara auf und sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme des Zwerges polterte. Am Rande eines Parkplatzes, auf dem Autos unter den Bäumen standen, stapfte Gimli durch den knöchelhohen Schnee. Nicht weit entfernt, konnte man die Geräusche einer Straße vernehmen. Liara hatte sich schon vorher umgesehen und festgestellt, dass sie die Gegend nicht kannte, in der sie gelandet waren. Doch nun galt es erst einmal, ein entstehendes Chaos zu unterbinden. 

„Das ist ein Auto Gimli! UND NICHT ZUM ANFASSEN!!" Bei ihren Worten schreckten auch Elladan, Elrohir und Mara zurück und traten ehrfürchtig ein paar Schritte von dem ‚Wunderkasten' zurück. Doch den Zwerg schien ihre Warnung nicht zu interessieren.

„Warum denn? Das kann uns doch nichts tun dieses Stück Metall", lachte er. Er konnte nicht begreifen, warum Legolas' kleine Freundin so einen Aufstand machte. Sicher war es nicht mal so gefährlich wie ein Ork!

„Gimli", beschwor ihn Liara, nichts Gutes ahnend, „Bitte geh von dem Auto weg." Legolas hatte sich nun auch erhoben und gesellte sich zu Mara, Elladan und Elrohir, die der Aufklärungslektion interessiert folgten.

„Ach was! Gimli Gloinssohn hat doch keine Angst vor einem Metallding!" Mit diesen Worten patschte er ein paar Mal kräftig auf die Motorhaube, auf der durch die Kraft des Zwerges einige Beulen entstanden.

„Hey Sie da!!! Was machen sie da mit meinem Auto!?" Entsetzt schloss Liara die Augen und betete, dass alles nur ein böser Traum sei und sie im nächsten Moment in Legolas' Armen erwachen möge. Doch dieser Gefallen wurde ihr nicht getan, denn die brummige Stimme des Zwerges durchschnitt die kühle Winterluft.

„Was heißt da ihr Auto", funkelte Gimli den heranstürmenden Mann böse an. Dieser sah, nachdem er die Beulen entdeckt hatte, aus als würde er dem kleinen untersetzten Mann mit langem bauschigen Bart gleich an die Gurgel gehen wollen.

„Das da ist mein Wagen! Und sie randalieren munter drauflos", herrschte der große, kräftige Autobesitzer den um dreieinhalb Köpfe Kleineren an.

„Ich habe diesen Wunderkasten zuerst entdeckt und somit gehört er mir!" Mit verschränkten Armen baute sich Gimli demonstrativ vor dem Gefährt auf. Anscheinend wandte er hier wirklich die Gesetze der unbegrenzten Weiten von Mittelerde an. Wer es findet, darf's behalten.

„Was bilden sie sich ein, sie Miniaturweihnachtsmann in Spee!? Ich habe mein Auto da geparkt und Sie soeben einen sehr kostspieligen Schaden angerichtet!" Dieser Mann war nun ehrlich wütend und außer sich. Nicht nur, dass jemand seinen teuren Wagen demolierte. Nein, da behauptete dieser Kerl auch noch, der Wagen würde ihm gehören, weil er ihn ‚gefunden' hatte. Aus welchem Zeitalter stammte dieser Zwerg!? Noch ehe Gimli etwas erwidern konnte, schaltete sich Legolas in das Geschehen ein.

„Mein Herr. Es tut mir leid, dies bestätigen zu müssen, aber Herr Gimli behält recht! Als wir dieses ‚Auto' fanden, war es ohne Besitzer und nun gehört es uns." Liara glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen und sah beinahe ebenso dumm aus der Wäsche, wie der Besitzer des Wagens selbst. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, die Freunde mitzunehmen! Aber irgendwie musste die Situation doch noch zu retten sein!?

Schnell huschte sie zu den anderen drei Elben und flüsterte so leise, dass auch sie Probleme hatten, die Worte der Freundin zu verstehen.

„Da hinten steht eine Hütte. ‚Restaurant' heißt so was bei uns! Geht dorthin und wartet auf mich. Ich regle das hier schon. Aber nichts anfassen!" Mara und die Zwillinge nickten verstehend, wenn auch im Unklaren darüber, warum sie verschwinden und vor allem nichts anfassen sollten. Aber Lalaithtinu hatte sicher eine gute Begründung dafür. Auf leisen Sohlen huschten die Elben davon und Liara sammelte allen Mut, sich dem Autofahrer entgegenzustellen.

„Da sehen sie! Der Herr Elb bestätigt meine Worte, also muss es stimmen, was ich sage. Und nun verschwinden sie", knurrte Gimli siegessicher, bekam jedoch sofort einen Dämpfer erteilt. Während sich der gestresste Herr noch immer fragte, was denn ein ‚Elb' wäre, zwängte sich Liara zwischen Legolas und den meuternden Weihnachtsmann.

„So Leute! Das reicht. Der Film ist im Kasten." Liara trat selbstbewusst zu dem irritierten Zwerg, dem verärgerten Mann und dem verwirrten Legolas hinüber. Sie musste einfach retten was noch zu retten war und vor allen Dingen einer Strafe oder gar Geldbuße entgehen.

„Ich freue mich, ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass sie gerade als Kandidat unserer Sendung ‚Versteckte Kamera' teilnehmen. Dafür steht ihnen Schadensersatz und eine Prämie zu." Sie schüttelte dem Riesen freundlich und überschwänglich die Hand.

„Das...Ehm...Oh..." Der noch eben so wütende Mann zeigte auf einmal ganz andere Seiten, als er vernahm, dass er im Fernsehen sei. Hoffentlich hielt das Trugbild lange genug, sodass Liara mit Gimli und Legolas verschwinden konnte. Auch diese beiden staunten nicht schlecht. Weder wussten sie was ein ‚Kandidat' oder eine ‚Sendung' noch ‚Kamera' und ‚Prämie' waren. Beide zogen es somit vor, zu schweigen und sich das Schauspiel weiter anzusehen.

„Wir wollen Sie nun nicht länger aufhalten! Ihr Nummernschild haben wir notiert und dadurch ermitteln wir ihre Adresse", fuhr Liara beherzt fort. Sie hatte schon immer einmal Schauspielen wollen und nun bot sich die perfekte Gelegenheit dazu. Hoffentlich schwiegen Gimli und Legolas so lange und richteten nicht noch mehr Unheil an. Doch der Zwerg sah ganz und gar nicht danach aus. Um jedes weitere Wort zu unterbinden, warf das Mädchen ihm einen drohenden Blick zu, den sogar Gimli nicht falsch deuten konnte.

„Aber wollen sie denn nicht gleich meine Adresse...", setzte der nun besänftigte Mann zögerlich an, doch Liara verneinte lächelnd.

„Aber nein! Ihr Kennzeichen wird mit anderen in einen Topf geworfen und dann ausgelost. Erst dann werden die Adressen ermittelt, damit auch keiner sagen kann, wir hätten ein falsches Spiel gespielt." Die Widersprüchlichkeit und Sinnlosigkeit dieses Satzes war Liara peinlich, aber der Mann, ca. Mitte dreißig, war nur noch verwirrter, sodass er zustimmte, zu seinem Auto ging, auf der Fahrerseite einstieg und davonfuhr. Legolas und Gimli wurden noch rechtzeitig von Liara zur Seite gezogen und sofort Richtung Gaststätte mitgeschleift. Daher hatten sie nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, die Blechbüchse fahren zu sehen.

Kurz vor dem Gebäude blieben sie stehen und Liara drehte sich wütend zu Gimli um.

„Wenn ich sage ‚nicht anfassen' dann meine ich das auch so!! Klagende Männer vor Gericht und Polizisten, die uns verhaften könnten, sind weitaus schlimmer als ein Ork!" Gimli zog trotzig die Stirn in Falten. Er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wovon das Mädchen sprach, aber er würde schon dahinter kommen. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, wie diese ‚Polizisten' denn aussehen mochten. Sicher versetzten sie jeden in Angst und Schrecken, wenn sie irgendwo auftauchten. Aber Liara schien beschäftigt, verärgert und nicht bereit irgendwelche Fragen des Zwerges zu beantworten, also vertagte er seine Neugier auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt.

„Und das selbe gilt auch für dich, Legolas", fuhr sie etwas sanfter fort und strich dem Geliebten durch das Haar. Legolas lächelte entschuldigend und hauchte dem Mädchen einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Elb müsste man sein", brummelte Gimli verärgert. „Da wird man geküsst, anstatt zur Schnecke gemacht." Liara und Legolas lachten laut und die Blonde gab auch dem Zwerg einen versöhnlichen Kuss auf die Stirn, wodurch dieser rot anlief.

„Kommt jetzt! Hier in der Nähe müssten irgendwo Mara und die Elrondzwillinge sein." Vergnügt und wieder gut gelaunt zog Lalaithtinu ihren Prinzen an der Hand mit sich. Der Zwerg mit der Axt in der Hand trottete langsam hinterher. 

Doch die gute Laune sollte schnell verrauchen. Als die drei die Gaststätte einmal umrundet und niemanden angetroffen hatten, fragten sie ein Pärchen, dass soeben die Gaststube verließ, ob sie ein Zwillingspaar und ein kurzhaariges Mädchen gesehen hätten. Das Pärchen sah sich mit einem durchdringenden Blick in die Augen und schmunzelte dann leicht.

„Ja. Sie stehen im Selbstbedienungsbereich und häufen sich Massen auf die Teller. Kein schöner Anblick und teuer wird das, sage ich ihnen. Aber wenn sie das Geld dazu haben..." Die letzten Worte nahm Liara kaum für voll denn sie stürmte schon entsetzt zur Tür hinein. Legolas und Gimli bedankten sich kurz bei den Leuten und folgten dann dem hastenden Mädchen. Doch gleich wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Inneneinrichtung der Gaststube gelenkt. Von irgendwoher ertönte Musik, doch es war kein Musikant zu entdecken. Große Stühle aus Metall standen überall und Tische, auf denen rote oder goldene Deckchen waren, auf denen je eine Kerze mit merkwürdigem Tannenschmuck prangte.

Staunend und mit großen Augen, wagten es die Gefährten nicht, sich auch nur einen Schritt vom Fleck zu bewegen.

„Sagt, Herr Elb. Ist Euch jemals so etwas unter die Augen gekommen?"

„Nein Gimli. Auch ich sah noch nie etwas so merkwürdiges", bestätigte Legolas den bärtigen Freund und fixierte die vielen Gläser in verschiedener Form, die in einem Regal standen. Alles war in der Allgemeinsprache beschriftet und machte Legolas so keine Schwierigkeiten, es zu lesen.

Er trat würdevoll einen Schritt an die Theke heran und las die Aufschriften. Die Gäste des Restaurants hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne und bestaunten ihrerseits die Neuankömmlinge. Was trugen die denn für Klamotten!? Einer ein braunes Hemd und eine weite Hose aus Leder. Ein eiserner Gürtel und eine Axt daran befestigt umspielten den dicken Bauch. Der andere trug grüne und ockerfarbene Töne. Einen grünen Umhang, der mit einer Blattschnalle zusammengehalten wurde. Sie glichen den Dreien, die sich am Buffet zu schaffen machten. Aber wer waren sie? 

Zudem waren die Ohren des Blonden ungewöhnlich spitz und der Pfeil und Köcher auf seinem Rücken zeugten Misstrauen unter den Gästen.

‚Champagner'. Legolas betrachtete das Wort von neuem. Was das wohl war? Met oder Wein wie bei den Elben? Ob sie das hier in dieser Welt auch hatten? Ein Versuch konnte ja nicht schaden und so richtete Legolas sich an das junge Mädchen, das hinter dem Tresen stand und ihn verträumt anstarrte.

„Könntet Ihr mir bitte eine Flasche dieses Champagners reichen", fragte er höflich und freute sich, dass sie es ihm sofort zuwilligte. 

‚Elben scheinen auch hier sehr angesehen zu sein', dachte er vergnügt und zeigte Gimli stolz seine Eroberung. 

„Typisch Elben! Kaum sind sie in einer anderen Welt, schon müssen sie sich besaufen", donnerte Gimli laut und die Menschen im Raum spitzten die Ohren. Andere Welt?

„Gimli! Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Wir dürfen uns nicht anmerken lassen, dass wir nicht von hier sind. Wer weiß, wie die Menschen hier reagieren?" Legolas flüsterte dem Freund diese Worte ins Ohr und dieser nickte zustimmend. Schweren Herzens musste er dem Freund beipflichten. Tatsächlich müssten sie sich unauffällig verhalten, wenn sie Liara nicht in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen wollten. Denn das taten sie, der Reaktion des Mädchens zur Folge. Und so traten sie in einen angrenzenden Raum, um sich eine Sitzgelegenheit zu suchen. 

Sofort trat ein Mann in Anzug und Krawatte auf die neuen Gäste zu und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Hier werden die Zwerge wenigstens mit Respekt behandelt. Nicht so wie bei euch Elben", freute sich Gimli und nickte gnädig mit dem Kopf. Was der Herr wohl von ihnen wollte?

„Nur sie Zwei", fragte dieser, nachdem er ihnen einen Guten Tag gewünscht hatte. Legolas verneinte und erklärte, dass es derer sechs waren. Sofort führte sie der Kellner zu einem Tisch am Fenster und verschwand dann sofort wieder, um die Herren mit der Speisekarte allein zu lassen, die für sie keinen Sinn ergab.

~*~

„Verdammt! Was macht ihr da", zischte Liara, als sie die drei Elben am kalten Buffet erwischte. Mara sah sie unschuldig grinsend an.

„Wir haben Hunger. Und außerdem schmeckt es wunderbar, was hier so steht." Elladan und Elrohir nickten heftig und stopften sich ein paar Nudeln in den Mund. Liara schloss gepeinigt die Augen. Das war ja noch schlimmer, als alles, was sie befürchtet hatte!

„Natürlich schmeckt es gut, verdammt! Deswegen ist es auch so teuer!" Entsetzt verfolgte sie, wie sich Elladan Unmengen von kleinen Garnelen auf den Teller schaufelte. Seit wann, zum Teufel, gab es so etwas in einer einfachen Gaststätte!? Und warum gerade jetzt, wo sie vier verrückte Elben und einen durchgeknallten Zwerg irrtümlicher Weise mit in ihre Welt gebracht hatte? Warum konnte hier keine Gulaschkanone oder etwas in der Art stehen. Da wären die Schulden weitaus niedriger ausgefallen, die sie zu zahlen hatte.

„Ihr legt das sofort wieder zurück", fauchte sie böse und bemerkte schaudernd, dass die Kellner die Gruppe misstrauisch beobachteten. Grund genug hatten sie ja, so wie sich die Drei aufführten.

„Aber wir haben noch nichts gegessen", protestierte Elladan und bekam Unterstützung von den anderen. Liara tippte genervt mit der Fußspitze.

„Meinetwegen", knurrte sie ergeben. Sie sah keine Chance den Elben in kürzester Zeit zu erklären, wie es hier in ihrer Welt zuging. Also schnappte sie sich Elladan und Mara, die schon mehr als genug auf ihre Teller gestapelt hatten und zog sie in die Gaststube, in der sie Legolas und Gimli vorhin hatte stehen lassen. Elrohir folgte von allein, aber nicht ehe er sich noch ein großes Stück Kuchen gemopst hatte.

„Verdammt wo...?" Sie konnte nicht zu Ende fluchen, denn schon grölte die tiefe Stimme des Zwerges durch das ganze Gasthaus.

„Mädchen!! Hier sind wir! Los komm her, es ist genügend Platz!" Die anderen Gäste sahen empört auf über das Volumen von Gimlis Stimme und Liara wäre am liebsten im Erdboden verunken. Warum hatte sie sich das angetan? Legolas oder Mara allein hätten ja schon gereicht, aber auch noch Gimli und die Zwillinge! Sie stöhnte kurz herzzerreißend auf und begab sich dann in die Richtung, aus der Gimli sie gerufen hatte.

„Ich hoffe ihr habt nichts angestellt!?" Gimli und der Elb hoben abwehrend die Hände und verneinten rasch. Das Mädchen fixierte dennoch kritisch die an die Wand gelehnte Axt und den abgelegten Bogen mit Pfeil und Köcher. Wenn das mal alles gut ausging!

Sie wies Mara und die Zwillinge an, sich ebenfalls an den Tisch zu setzen und ohne jeden Zwischenfall ihre Mahlzeiten zu verspeisen. Doch es sollte nicht so ruhig verlaufen, wie Liara es gerne gehabt hätte.

„Bei meinem Barte! Was sind das für komische Speisen", polterte der Zwerg abermals hervor und fixierte Elladans Teller, der voll bepackt war. Wie sollte sie das alles bezahlen!? 

„Lass mich mal kosten", ordnete Gimli an und griff mit seiner patschigen Hand nach den Leckereien. Doch der dunkelhaarige Elb hatte die besseren Reflexe und zog rasch den Teller fort.

„Nein! Das habe ich mir ausgesucht!" Gimli verengte ärgerlich die Augen.

„Da sieht man mal wieder der Elben Freizügigkeit! Ich will auch etwas haben, und er verwehrt es mir! Pah!" Liara seufzte entnervt und knabberte ein Salatblatt von Maras Teller. Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf ihr Knie und sie lächelte Legolas gequält an.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, wenn wir dir Kummer bereiten", meinte er und sah ihr schuldbewusst in die Augen. Liara schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Es ist ja nicht eure Schuld! Ich hätte vorher ein paar Sachen mit euch besprechen sollen und nicht erst, wenn ihr hier seid", gestand sie ein und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss. Sie ignorierte die vor Eifersucht sprühenden Augen der weiblichen Gäste an anderen Tischen und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. 

„Also wenn ich nichts abbekomme, dann hole ich mir selbst etwas!" Entsetzt verfolgte Liara, wie Gimli sich erhob und zum Buffet stampfen wollte. Augenblicklich sprang sie auf und hielt den Zwerg am Arm fest.

„Nein Gimli, die anderen werden dir etwas abgeben", beschwor sie ihn. Verächtliche Laute waren vom Tisch her zu hören. Gefährlich funkelte das Mädchen die Elben an.

„Ihr WERDET ihm etwas abgeben", bestimmte sie in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede zuließ. Widerwillig ließ sich Gimli wieder an den Tisch ziehen und Liara nahm von jedem Teller etwas auf einen leeren Teller und reichte diesen dann dem Zwerg, der triumphierend in die Runde sah. 

Liara setzte sich nun auch wieder an den Tisch und hoffte, dass die Gäste das Interesse an den ungewöhnlichen Leuten verlieren würden. Aber es sah eher nach dem Gegenteil aus, denn immer wieder drehten sich neugierige Köpfe zu ihnen und fixierten die merkwürdige Gruppe. Während die Elben genüsslich schmatzten und es sich schmecken ließen, drehte sich Liara der Magen um, wenn sie an das Geld dachte, was sie nicht hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie die Schuld mit Tellerwaschen begleichen? Oder Bodenschrubben? In jedem Fall würde sie die Freunde mit zur Arbeit heranziehen. Schließlich verursachten ja sie die Kosten. 

Sie war dankbar, dass Legolas nicht auch darauf bestand, etwas zu Essen. Und noch dankbarer, dass er sich bemühte nichts falsch zu machen. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

~Und nun die Nachrichten.~ Die Köpfe der Mittelerdler schossen allesamt in die Höhe und sie starrten entgeistert auf den flimmernden Kasten, der über der Tür hing. Liara brach der Schweiß aus. Welcher Depp hatte denn den Fernseher angestellt!? 

„Ganz ruhig. Das ist nur ein Fernseher", versuchte sie leise flüsternd zu beschwichtigen, doch anscheinend drangen ihre Worte nicht zu den Freunden durch, die noch immer fürchterlich entsetzt auf die Bilder starrten.

„Wie kommt ein Mann denn in diesen Kasten", polterte Gimli laut und zog die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden wieder auf sich. 

„Muss ja verdammt eng da drin sein", ergänzte Mara und die Zwillinge nickten. Liara seufzte tief und schwer. Welcher vernünftige Mensch fragte hier denn noch, wie ein Mann in den Fernseher kam!?

~Die seit nun mehr drei Tagen vermisste Liara Grifter wurde noch immer nicht gefunden~ Liara lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, als sie bemerkte, das sie in den Nachrichten war. Also machten sich ihre Eltern Sorgen um sie! Und es waren drei Tage vergangen. Doch sie kam nicht weiter dazu, sich die Nachrichten anzuhören, denn Legolas, Mara und Gimli sprangen entsetzt auf, als sie ein Bild ihrer Freundin in diesem Kasten sahen.

„Sie haben ihr die Seele gestohlen", rief Legolas entsetzt und musterte seine Geliebte mit einem panischen Blick. Wieder richteten sich alle Blicke auf sie und starrten fasziniert auf das, was hier geboten wurde. Noch ehe Liara zu einer Erklärung ansetzen konnte, hatte sich Elrohir den Bogen von Legolas angeeignet und einen Pfeil aufgelegt. Ein Kreischen ging durch die Gaststube, als sich der Elb mit einem Bein auf den Tisch stellte und auf den flimmernden, schwarzen Kasten zielte.

„Wir holen sie da raus", meinte er und spannte die Sehne vom Bogen. Liara sprang entsetzt auf und wollte ihn daran hindern, den Pfeil abzuschießen, aber sie erreichte den Elb nicht.

„Elrohir NICHT!!", schrie sie entsetzt doch es war zu spät. Ein Klirren erklang und aufgeregtes Geschrei erfüllte die Gaststube. Leute flüchteten von ihren Tischen und die Kellner trauten sich nicht, irgendwie einzugreifen.

„Scheiße, verdammt was hast du gemacht!? Weißt du wie teuer so ein Ding ist!?" Liara fixierte den stolzen Elben. Er war offensichtlich der Meinung, sie gerettet zu haben. Und auch die anderen schienen erleichtert, dass dieses Ding kaputt war.

„Er hat dich gerettet! Beinahe hätten sie deine Seele geklaut! Wie kamst du überhaupt in diesen Kasten?" Alle sahen sie abwartend an. Legolas der als einziger bemerkte, dass Lalaithtinu kurz davor war auszurasten, umschloss beruhigend ihre Hand.

„Verdammt!! Das war ein Fernseher! Da muss man nichts kaputt machen! Der Fernseher übermittelt allen Menschen Informationen wie bei euch ein Pferdekurier!" Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Worauf hatte sie sich nur eingelassen?!

„Hah! Ein viereckiger Kasten kann doch nicht so schnell laufen wie ein Pferd", meinte Gimli sturköpfig. Anscheinend begriffen sie noch immer nicht, was Sache war. Doch ehe Liara etwas weiteres sagen konnte, trat ein Kellner zu ihnen. Etwas ängstlich sah er schon aus, angesichts des Bogens und der Pfeile, die Elrohir in den Händen hielt.

„Meine Herrschaften! Diesen Schaden werden sie ersetzen!" Liara schloss gequält die Augen. Auch das noch! Hoffentlich konnte man das über die Versicherung der Eltern abwickeln. Ansonsten war sie aufgeschmissen.

„Jungchen", meldete sich Gimli zu Wort.

„Du willst uns doch nicht allen Ernstes erklären, dass wir das Ding da...", er deutete auf den nun schwarzen kaputten Bildschirm und wandte sich wieder dem jungen Mann zu, „...ersetzen sollen!? Wir haben dieses Mädchen...", er deutete auf Liara, die schnell zu Boden sah. Jetzt wusste der Kellner auch noch, dass sie die vermisste Person war. „...vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet!"

Der Mann starrte Gimli nur entgeistert an. Offensichtlich dachte er, der kleine, bärtige Mann wollte ihn auf den Arm nehmen. 

„Ja wissen sie, ich ehm...habe eine sehr akute Allergie gegen magnetische Strahlung. Kaum läuft ein Fernseher, bekomme ich einen Anfall. Und da gerade niemand in der Nähe war, der ihn hätte ausschalten können, hat mein Freund verzweifelt zu einer schnelleren Methode gegriffen. Ich hoffe wir können das irgendwie klären", log die Blonde munter drauflos. Sie hatte schon immer das Talent besessen glaubwürdig lügen zu können, wenn es darauf ankam.

„Das ist mir alles sehr peinlich", fügte sie noch schnell hinzu und wurde tatsächlich rot. Irgendwie wirkte diese Taktik immer. Schaulustige Gäste lugten durch die Tür und sahen sich das Spektakel an verunsichert an. Sicher würden sie zu Hause erzählen: ‚Du glaubst nicht, was ich erlebt habe!' Und somit waren der verrückte Zwerg und die vier Elben in aller Munde. Wunderbar wie sie es schafften, sich so unauffällig zu benehmen! 

„Ich muss trotz allem auf Schadensersatz bestehen. Der Chef reißt uns den Kopf ab, wenn wir einen solchen Vorfall einfach durchgehen lassen", entgegnete der Kellner peinlich berührt.

„Mein lieber Junge", setzte Gimli an und tat dann einen kräftigen Zug aus seiner Pfeife. Wo und wann er die angesteckt hatte, war Liara ein Rätsel, „...wenn Ihr allen Ernstes glaubt, Euer Chef sei grausam, wie bezeichnet ihr dann einen Ork!?" Der Zwerg runzelte missbilligend die Stirn und lehnte sich abwartend zurück.

„Verzeihung, einen WAS!?" Die Stimme des Mannes geriet langsam aber sich ins Schwanken. Hohe und wieder tiefere Töne zeugten von unterdrückter Wut.

„Einen O.R.K. Soll ich noch deutlicher werden", brummelte Gimli in den Bart und tat noch einen kräftigen Zug aus seiner Pfeife, verschluckte sich jedoch als Mara ihm kurz einen ärgerlichen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf gab. Kleine Rauchwölkchen hefteten sich in kleinen unregelmäßigen Abständen an die Decke des Raumes. Gimlis Husten durchdrang die Stille im Raum, stellte aber wenigstens ihn ruhig. Liara ergriff ihre geringe Chance auf ein glimpfliches Ende.

„Verzeihung er...leidet an Halluzinationen", Gimlis Husten wurde plötzlich kräftiger, „und er denkt hinter jeder Ecke einen sogenannten ORK zu entdecken. Sein Psychologe deutet dieses Phänomen als Stressabbau. Sie müssen wissen diese Krankheit nennt man Ridukulus oder auch Nonsens. Denn das ist sie in der Tat!" 

Sie wusste nicht, wie es ihnen gelungen war. Vielleicht hatte sie den armen Mann letzten Endes so verwirrt mit ihrem Gerede, dass dieser sie widerstandslos gehen ließ oder Gimlis Blicke und Auftreten hatten ihn letztendlich doch eingeschüchtert. Liara war es egal was der genaue Grund für ihr Entkommen gewesen war. Sie war erleichtert, nicht weiter lügen zu müssen. Sie hatte einen Zettel mit ihrer Adresse hinterlassen. Es war eher unwahrscheinlich, dass man ihren Namen NICHT herausfinden würde, da sie ja durch alle Medien lief. Es war besser eine Adresse zu hinterlassen, als später eine Klage am Hals zu haben.

„Gimli! Demnächst hältst du die Klappe", fauchte sie sobald die kleine Gruppe die Gaststube beinahe fluchtartig verlassen hatte.

„Ich frage mich trotzdem was so ein Schnösel angesichts eines Orks oder eines Warges tun würde!" Gimli war unerbittlich und beharrte auf seinem eigenen Standpunkt. Was war das nur für eine Welt von Weicheiern und Waschlappen? Wie kamen die überhaupt durchs Leben?

„Gimli hier gibt es keine Orks", beschwor ihn Legolas. Das Gesicht war ausdruckslos und nur seine Augen huschten neugierig und unternehmungslustig umher. 

„Also ich denke, du hast uns einiges zu erklären." Mara lehnte sich gegen einen Baum, verschränkte die Arme und betrachtete Liara eindringlich. Das Mädchen blieb stehen, seufzte einmal schwer und nickte dann zustimmend. Oh ja! Sie hatte so einiges zu erklären.

„Erst einmal", begann sie langsam. Die Elben und auch der Zwerg blieben stehen und richteten Augen und Ohren auf die Blondhaarige, „Erst einmal stelle ich ein paar Verhaltensregeln auf!"

„Ist ja wie vor 60 Jahren", murrte Gimli und wiegte missbilligend mit dem Kopf. Liara überhörte ihn absichtlich.

„Ihr werdet IMMER in meiner Nähe bleiben!" Ein zaghaftes Nicken bestätigte ihre Forderung.

„Ihr werdet NICHTS anfassen!" Wieder stimmten die Freunde ihr zu.

„UND!! Ihr werdet den Mund halten, wenn Leute in der Nähe sind!" Liara wusste dass es ziemlich harte und unmenschliche Forderungen waren, die sie stellte. Aber es musste nun einmal sein.

„Jedenfalls solange, bis ihr euch hier eingelebt habt", fügte sie besänftigend hinzu, als sie die betroffenen Gesichter sah. Es tat ihr leid, aber im Gegensatz zu Mittelerde war diese Welt einfach zu riskant. Nicht dass man von einem Ork getötet werden konnte, sondern einfach die Tatsache, dass hinter jeder Missetat eine Strafe lauerte.

„Was war das eigentlich für ein wundersamer Kasten, dieses ‚Auto'?" Gimli überbrückte die peinliche Stille, die eingetreten war und stellte die schon lange anstehende Frage.

„Hmmm..." Liara zögerte. Dann ergriff sie Legolas' Hand und zog ihn in Richtung der Autogeräusche, die sie vernahm. Die Elben mussten sie ohnehin schon seit langem viel lauter gehört haben als sie selbst.

Durch die Bäume hindurch konnte man schon die ersten Blechbüchsen vorbeirauschen sehen. Liara blieb stehen und deutete mit der Hand zur Straße hin.

„Die Autos benutzen wir um möglichst schnell und bequem von einem Ort zum anderen zu kommen", erklärte sie knapp, setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und beobachtete die Reaktion ihrer Begleiter. In den Augen der Elben schimmerte Spannung, Abenteuerlust und ein wenig Angst. Gimli umklammerte seine Axt noch ein wenig fester als er die Blechfahrzeuge nun in Bewegung sah.

„Bei meinem Barte", staunte er mit offenem Mund. Liara wartete auf ein folgendes Kommentar, aber dieses blieb aus. Der Zwerg war zu perplex, um noch etwas sagen zu können.

„Die Autos ersetzen also das Pferd", bemerkte Legolas und seine Geliebte nickte zustimmend. 

„Ja. Mit dem Unterschied, dass sie viele Male schneller sind als so ein Tier. Aber macht euch die Lautstärke nicht zu schaffen?" Ein mitleidiger Blick traf die empfindlichen Elbenohren.

„Wieder geht es nur um die Elben! Was mit meinen Ohren ist, interessiert ja keinen", beschwerte sich Gimli lautstark, fing sich aber nur ein amüsiertes Lächeln ein.

„Naja, es ist auszuhalten", meinte Elladan ohne den Blick von der Straße abzuwenden. 

„Wenn nicht, dann braucht ihr es einfach nur zu sagen. Ich habe Taschentücher in meiner Tasche, die ihr euch in die Ohren stecken könnt." Sie wollte in ihrer Tasche kramen, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja ganz andere Kleider trug. Leichte Sommersachen der Elben. Bei diesem Gedanken lief ihr eine Gänsehaut über die Arme. Dass sie gefroren hatte, hatte sie zuvor überhaupt nicht wahr genommen. Die Aufregung war zu groß gewesen, als dass sie sich auf klimatische Verhältnisse hätte konzentrieren können.

„Ganz schon k-kalt meint ihr nicht?" Auch das noch! Jetzt fing sie an zu zittern. Oder hatte sie das schon vorher getan?

„Eigentlich nicht", meinte Mara nachdenklich und verfolgte eine dicke Schneeflocke, die zu Boden schwebte.

„Ja ihr Elben habt eh eine dicke Haut, wie Pferde ihr Fell im Winter", polterte Gimli. Aber auch er fror nicht, da er immer lange warme Sachen trug, egal welche Temperaturen er durchstehen musste.

„Du kannst mein Hemd haben, Lalaithtinu." Entsetzt verfolgte das Mädchen, wie sich der Elbenprinz das Hemd über den Kopf zog und mit befreitem Oberkörper im Schnee stand. Er lächelte sie liebevoll an, als er ihr das Kleidungsstück entgegenhielt.

„Zieh das sofort wieder an! Du holst dir ja den Tod", kreischte sie abwehrend. Doch Legolas lachte leise und legte ihr den Stoff um die Schultern.

„Elben werden nicht krank. Aber ihr Menschen seid sehr anfällig gegen Kälte. Zieh es nur an." Sein sanfter aber äußerst überzeugende Ton, veranlassten das Mädchen dazu, sich das Kleidungsstück überzuziehen. Es hatte noch die Wärme und den Duft von Legolas' Körper. Ihr wurde ganz warm ums Herz, als sie zudem noch seinen nackten, gut gebauten Oberkörper betrachtete und dachte mit Wohlgefallen an die gemeinsame Nacht zurück. Wie er nackt und natürlich neben ihr gelegen und sie im Arm gehalten hatte. Sein Körper wärmte den ihren.

„Meins kannst du auch haben", riss Mara sie aus den Gedanken und Liara schreckte auf.

„Was hast du gesagt?" Sie wurde rot, als sie bemerkte, dass sie die ganze Zeit über Legolas angestarrt hatte und dieser es wohl bemerkt zu haben schien. Jedenfalls lächelte er sanft und der Glanz in seinen Augen machte sie ganz unruhig. Was entging einem Elben eigentlich?

„Ich sagte, dass du mein Hemd auch haben kannst", grinste Mara. Liara sah sie entsetzt an.

„Hast du noch was drunter!?" Als Mara weiterhin breit grinste, lehnte das Mädchen dankend ab und schüttelte errötend den Kopf.

„Was machen wir jetzt!?" Elladan hockte auf den ersten Ästen eines Baumes und schaute zu den anderen herunter. Lalaithtinu hob den Kopf.

„Ich würde sagen, erst einmal herausfinden wo wir eigentlich sind", meinte sie ruhig.

„Willst du damit andeuten, dass du keinen blassen Schimmer hast, wo wir uns gerade aufhalten", grummelte Gimli in seinen Bart und als die Auserwählte seines Freundes hilflos und entschuldigend lächelte, wandte er sich mit einem Kommentar ab, dass verdammt nach ‚Aule wer hat nur die Blonden und schönen erschaffen?' klang. Damit spielte er natürlich auch auf Legolas an, dessen Ohren alle Worte aufgefangen hatten.

„Es war Eru, mein Freund", antwortete er lächelnd und klopfte Gimli tröstend auf die Schulter.

~*~

Mittelerde

Eingehüllt in einen grünen Umhang, warf Gilelthil immer wieder hektische Blicke über die Schulter. Es tat ihr im Herzen weh, Ûckhén überrumpelt und seinem Schicksal überlassen zu haben, aber ihr war nichts anderes übrig geblieben. Tiefe Unruhe hatte in ihr gewühlt, seitdem sie aufgewacht war. 

Ihr Vater! Ihr Vater hatte sie all die Jahre manipuliert. Erst jetzt erkannte sie die Wahrheit. Er hatte ihre Mutter getötet, von der er behauptet hatte, sie wäre durch Elben getötet worden. Nichts dergleichen ist geschehen. Er selbst hatte sie ermordet.

Tränen kämpften sich unter ihren Wimpern hervor als sie wieder an ihre frühste Kindheit dachte. Es war lange her und sie konnte sich nicht mehr an Einzelheiten erinnern. Aber ihre Mutter war liebevoll und wunderschön gewesen. Diese Schönheit war wohl auf sie übergegangen.

Sie musste sich beeilen! Ihr Vater, wenn sie ihn überhaupt noch so nennen konnte, würde bald etwas unternehmen, um Liara dem Schutz der Elben zu entreißen. Das musste sie verhindern. Sie hatte zu lange auf de falschen Seite gekämpft.

„Weine nicht." Eine Hand strich durch ihr Haar, als sie sich erschöpft und außer Atem gegen einen Baumstamm lehnte. Sie war seit dem Morgen ununterbrochen gerannt. Mittlerweile stand die Sonne hoch über dem Horizont.

Entsetzt und von Angst überwältigt fuhr sie herum und starrte einem schwarzhaarigen Mann entgegen, dessen kurzes Haar im Winde wehte.

„Was wollt Ihr von mir!? Und wer seid Ihr!?" Der Mann, dessen Ohren zudem spitz waren, sah sie freundlich und eindringlich an. Er tat einen Schritt nach vorn und legte eine Hand sanft an Gilelthils Wange. Das Mädchen schauderte, konnte sich jedoch nicht bewegen. Spannung und Unsicherheit aber vor allem Angst wühlten in ihrem Herzen.

„Auch fürchten musst du dich nicht vor mir, Tochter meines Bruders." Diese wurde schlugen ein wie ein Blitz. Der Mann dort, mit den kurzen Haaren, wollte ihr jetzt nicht allen Ernstes erklären, dass er der Bruder dieses grausamen Tyrannen war. Entsetzt wich sie noch einen Schritt zurück. Konnte sie ihm denn trauen?

„Ich verstehe nicht recht", presste sie hervor und sah zu, den Abstand zwischen sich und dem Fremden zu vergrößern.

„Natürlich nicht", bestätigte ihr Gegenüber lächelnd, als wäre er nicht verwundert über ihre Reaktion. Hoheitsvoll und gemächlich ließ er sich auf einen etwas größeren Stein sinken und zog Gilelthil am Arm mit sich, sodass sie neben ihm zu Sitzen kam.

„Ich habe keine Zeit! Verzeiht aber ich muss weiter", keuchte das Mädchen verängstigt. Sie war auf der Flucht, sie hatte etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen und dieser Mann zog sie seelenruhig auf einen Stein. Anscheinend um mit ihr zu plaudern! So, als würde Zeit keine Bedeutung für ihn haben. Aber sie war in Eile.

„Deine Flucht kann warten mein Kind. Wir befinden uns hier in einem zeitlosen Gefüge." Erst jetzt nahm Gil die Veränderung ihrer Umgebung wahr. Der Stein, der Wald, die Bäume, alles war weiß!

„Was...?" Sie ließ den Blick irritiert umherschweifen. Wie war das möglich? Wer oder was war der Mann!?

„Du kannst das auch lernen", grinste der Mann und riss sie somit aus ihrer Betrachtung. Sie wagte es nicht, darauf etwas zu erwidern.

„Aber vorerst stelle ich mich vor. Bei Eru, bin ich vergesslich geworden in letzter Zeit!" Er schüttelte kritisch den Kopf und sah Gil dann wieder an.

„Ich heiße Rihil und bin der Bruder deines Vaters." Bei dem Wort ‚Vater' verdunkelten sich beider Blicke. Beide schienen unangenehme Gedanke mit diesem zu verbinden.

„Aber wie...er sagte nie etwas von einem Bruder." Gilelthil war verwirrt. Wie um alles in der Welt konnte ihr so etwas passieren!?

„Er hat dir ja auch nie die Wahrheit über deine Mutter erzählt oder?" Sie nickte. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass du erst jetzt seinem Einfluss entkommst. Ich wollte, ich hätte schon eher etwas für dich tun können, aber er hat gut vorausgedacht. Ich konnte dich nicht erreichen." Rihil lächelte gequält. Er machte sich Vorwürfe! Ihretwegen!

„Aber das...Euch trifft doch keine Schuld."

„Natürlich nicht", lächelte er, „Ich habe nur zugesehen, wie die Tochter meines Bruders, Trägerin der heiligen Gabe verdorben wird. Ich bin froh, dass er dich damals nicht erkannt hat." Er sprach anscheinend mit sich selbst, denn seine Augen ruhten auf einem weit entfernten Punkt und seine Gedanken schienen ganz woanders zu weilen.

„Ich verstehe nicht", wandte Gilelthil ein, doch Rihil erhob sich ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Lass uns ein Stückchen gehen. Beim Laufen erklärt sich vieles besser." Gil stand verwirrt, überrascht und vor allem neugierig auf. Nun waren auch die Formen und Landschaften einem durchgehenden Weiß gewichen. Wohin sie liefen, war also nicht zu ergründen. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, bis sich die verwirrten Gedanken des Mädchens wieder geordnet hatten.

„Ihr sagtet Ihr seid der Bruder meines Vater. Warum treffe ich Euch erst jetzt? Ihr scheint viel über mich zu wissen."

„In der Tat. Ich habe dich beobachtet. In deinen Träumen und deinen Gefühlen. Anders konnte ich dich nicht erreichen." Gilelthil schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verstand nichts, wovon er sprach.

„Es macht nichts, dass du erst einmal nichts verstehst", beruhigte er sie. Hatte sie laut gedacht?

„Solange dein Herz verdorben und dein Verstand von Grausamkeit vernebelt wurde, konnte ich keinen Zugang zu dir finden. Erst seit der Glanz der Elben in deinen Augen schimmert, hast du dich mir geöffnet."

„Aber wer seid Ihr!? Euren Namen kenne ich aber nicht Ere Herkunft." Sie betrachtete das kurze, nun weiße Haar des Spitzohrigen. Auch ihres war hier weiß und ebenfalls kurz. Ob es da Parallelen gab?

„Ich bin wie du und dein Vater und noch andere hier in dieser Welt, die als Elben gelten, sich jedoch in einem kleinen Detail von den Erstgeborenen unterscheiden."

„Die Haare, oder", grinste Gil das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder und strich sich durch die weißen Strähnen.

„Genau. Die Haare unseres Volkes, der _Sil' Annon, _wachsen nur bis zu einer bestimmten Länge."

„Ich gehöre also dem Volk der..." Sie hatte den Namen vergessen und schwieg peinlich berührt.

„Sil' Annon", ergänzte Rihil freundlich und nickte dann.

„Ich ahnte, dass er es dir nie erzählt hat. Er verachtet jedes Volk."

„Er ist grausam."

„So warst du auch." Gil senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

„Aber ich will es wieder gutmachen! Ich will meine Taten büßen, ich möchte etwas tun, das helfen kann." Rihil lächelte. Seine kleine Nichte meinte es ernst. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt.

„Das kannst du gewiss. Geh zu den Elben und warne sie. Berichte ihnen von allem, was du weißt, damit sie Maßnahmen treffen können. Aber du musst wissen, dass nicht alles gut ausgehen wird. Du gefährdest viele Leben, von denen du nichts weißt. Und dennoch solltest du tun, was du für richtig hältst.

„Wessen Leben gefährde ich", fragte Gilelthil entsetzt nach, doch Rihil war verschwunden. Mit ihm das Weiß, welches wieder Farben und Formen annahm. Goldene Blätter wogten in den Baumkronen und segelten sanft zu Boden. Verwirrt und erstaunt sah sich die Sil' Annon um. Sie war vor dem Goldenen Wald! 

‚Du befindest dich in einem zeitlosen Raumgefüge' Erst jetzt war sie sich seiner Worte sicher. Nur durch dieses zeitlose Raumgefüge hatten sie eine solche Entfernung so schnell überwinden können.

Mit klopfenden Herzen schritt sie in den Wald hinein. Die Begegnung mit Rihil ließ ihre Gedanken nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Sie hatte noch so viele Fragen und Zweifel, die er ihr nicht erklärt hatte. Und so hoffte sie aus tiefstem Herzen, ihn noch einmal wiederzusehen.

~*~

Fortsetzung folgt!

(Diesmal ganz ganz ehrlich schneller als dieser Teil! ^-^)


	24. 23 Intermezzo

Vorwarnung! In diesem Kapitel werde ich sehr wenig über die Elben und so erzählen. Hier geht es jetzt ausschließlich um Liaras Beziehung zu ihrer eigenen Welt, die sie gern abbrechen würde. Und die Gründe, warum sie sich nie richtig entscheiden kann. Aber im nächsten Kapitel geht es dann wieder mehr um die Spitzohrigen; hässliche Kreaturen und Zwerge! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Das Tor der Dimensionen 

Intermezzo

**......~*~......~*~......**

Gilelthil lief so schnell es ihr möglich war. Ihre Erschöpfung war wie weggeblasen, seit dem Treffen mit Rihil. Er war ein sonderbarer Mann. Geheimnisvoll und undurchsichtig wie ihr Vater. Aber im Gegensatz zu diesem sanft wie die frische Morgenluft im Sommer. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb sie ihn nicht schon vorher getroffen hatte.

Zudem beunruhigten seine ernsten Worte das junge Mädchen der Sil' Annon. Viele Leben waren gefährdet? Und auch noch durch sie! Durch ihre unzuverlässigen Entscheidungen! Wie hatte sie sich eigentlich dazu hinreißen lassen können, den Goldenen Wald jemals wieder zu verlassen? 

Sie zog die Stirn in Falten und verbannte einen Ast zur Seite. Ihr Vater hatte sie lange genug manipuliert. Jetzt würde sie frei sein. Ihrem eigenen Willen folgen und tun, was sie für richtig empfand. Aber konnte sie ihren neuen Freunden jemals wieder aufrichtig in die Augen sehen? 

Ein kleiner Ast knackte unter ihren Füßen und sie blieb schwer atmend stehen. Die spitzen Ohren versuchten jeden noch so kleinen Laut zu erhaschen und deuten zu können.

„Ihr schleicht durch den Wald wie ein Raubtier." Gil zuckte ängstlich zusammen. Diese Stimme...sie kannte diesen Mann. 

„Ha...Hauptmann Haldir." Eine flüchtige Verbeugung folgte ihren Worten und ließen den stolzen Elben stutzig werden. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, doch die Miene blieb unbewegt. Gilelthil konnte ihre Freude kaum verbergen, die sie empfand. Endlich musste sie nicht mehr allein durch den Wald stolpern und auf gut Glück die Elbenstadt suchen!

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, seid Ihr diejenige, die entführt wurde." Es war eher eine hinterhältige Frage. Gil nickte geknickt.

„Ich konnte fliehen." Das entsprach der Wahrheit. Hatte sie es auch nicht gleich getan, so war sie doch letzten Endes geflohen. Aber sie verfluchte ihren wahnsinnigen Sturkopf, der sie ins Verderben hat rennen lassen.

„Wie schön", folgte die sarkastische Antwort. Der Elb schien sie nicht sehr zu mögen. Kein Wunder. Er hatte sie auch nur zickig und meckernd kennen gelernt.

„Ich...ich muss mit der Hohen Frau sprechen." Ihre Stimme zitterte merkwürdig. Hatte sie Angst? Vor Haldir? Vor dem was kommen würde? 

„Das müssen derzeit viele." Ein Seufzer mischte sich in die strengen Worte und Gil schöpfte ein wenig Mut. Etwas verwirrt sah sie dem Hauptmann der Wache nun in die Augen.

„Was ist passiert?" Doch statt einer Antwort ergriff der Elb nur ihren Arm und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Hallooooo!! Blonder Schönling ich spreche mit dir!" Da war es wieder. Das altbekannte Gefühl der inneren Zicke. Sie sträubte sich gegen alles und jeden. Das musste irgendwann ein Ende haben. Aber ihre respektlose Aufforderung schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn Haldir blieb abrupt stehen und sah ihr ärgerlich in die Augen.

„Seit zwei Tagen ist hier der Ork los! Seit zwei Tagen suchen wir Tag und Nacht nach diesem Menschen, einem zotteligen Zwerg, einem Zwillingspaar, einer kurzhaarigen frechen Möchtegern-Elbin und zu guter Letzt noch nach dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes persönlich. Da stelle sich nur einer vor, wie König Thranduil tobt." Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. Eines beherrschten und disziplinierten Elben überhaupt nicht würdig, aber im Moment waren andere Tatsachen wichtiger.

„Seit zwei Tagen? Und keiner weiß, wo sie sind?" Irgendwie konnte sie das nicht glauben. Wie konnten denn vier Elben, ein Zwerg und ein Menschenmädchen so einfach verschwinden? Und das an einem Ort, wo sie von Wachsamkeit und spitzen Ohren nur so umgeben waren.

„Bei Eru! Keiner weiß es. Der König des Düsterwaldes ist aufgebracht und zornig, da sein Sohn ihm nicht gehorcht hat. Legolas sollte sich von Lalaithtinu fernhalten. Doch nun ist er samt den anderen Genannten spurlos verschwunden. Man vermutet, sie seien in eine andere Welt geflüchtet." Haldir strich sich nervös eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Dabei hat sie ihr Gepäck zurückgelassen. Und die Wachen dürfen jetzt den ganzen Wald absuchen."

„Sie kommt sicher wieder." Gilelthil lächelte den aufgelösten Hauptmann gutmütig an. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber ein Gefühl tief im Herzen verriet ihr, dass Liara und die anderen sicher wiederkommen würden. Aber es gab wichtigeres als das.

„Bringt mich bitte zu Lady Galadriel. Ich habe ihr etwas sehr wichtiges zu sagen."

~*~

„Mädchen! Bist du dir auch sicher, dass du den richtigen Weg eingeschlagen hast?" Gimli zweifelte ernsthaft am Orientierungssinn der Gruppenführerin. Wohin sie auch sahen, da war nichts außer einer langen schwarzen Linie, auf deren Mitte im Abstand von ein paar Metern weiße Striche gezeichnet waren. Liara nannte es ‚Landstraße'. Aber solche Straßen hatte niemand aus Mittelerde jemals gesehen.

„Mein Gott Gimli, wie oft denn noch!? Ich weiß nicht wo es langgeht! Aber wenn wir die Straße lang laufen, kommen wir schon irgendwann in eine Stadt oder ein Dorf und dort fragen wir halt nach einem Atlas!" Lalaithtinu war sichtlich gereizt. Gimli war es auch.

„Straße, Straße! Immer höre ich Straße! Eine vernünftige Straße besteht aus festem Stein und keinem schwarzen, stinkenden Dingsda!" Das Mädchen versuchte ihn zu überhören. Die Elben schwiegen vorsichtshalber und folgten nur langsam. Die Stimmung war bis zum Zerreißen angespannt. Legolas umfasste die Hand seiner Geliebten etwas fester. Ihre Finger waren kalt und sie zitterte ganz fürchterlich. Gimli sollte endlich aufhören, sie zu reizen. Aber in einem Punkt musste er dem Zwerg recht geben. Die Luft stank widerlich nach Staub und etwas, das sich Legolas nicht erklären konnte.

„Und diese Autos! Immer wenn sie vorüberfahren machen sie einen Höllenlärm", murrte Gimli weiter. Anscheinend schien er Liaras miese Laune nicht zu bemerken.

„Gimli...", begann sie ganz ruhig. Die Elben spitzen gespannt die Ohren. Das klang gefährlich. Sehr gefährlich. Aber als Liara sich nach dem Bärtigen umwandte, lag ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich würde Gold und Edelsteine dafür geben, nur damit du für eine Sekunde deine verdammte Klappe hältst!!!" Ihr Tonfall und auch ihre Miene waren nun nicht mehr mit einem freundlichen Menschen zu vergleichen, doch das war dem Mädchen im Moment egal. Hauptsache dieser Zwerg hielt für eine Weile die Luft an.

„Wenn du ein freundlicheres Gesicht machen würdest und zudem noch wüsstest, wo wir gerade völlig sinnlos hinlaufen, dann würde ich auch nicht meckern", schnauzte der Zwerg, offensichtlich sehr beleidigt, zurück. Doch der Gefühlszustand Gimlis, rührte Liara überhaupt nicht.

„Und wenn ihr alle euch ein bisschen verantwortungsbewusster verhalten hättet, hätten wir auch schon in der Gaststätte erfahren können, wo wir sind! Aber nein! Ihr müsst ja futtern und den Fernseher zerschießen!"

„Das waren die Elben", wetterte Gimli und grummelte anschließend ein ‚jaja immer auf den Zwerg' in seinen bauschigen Bart.

„Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt Scheißegal! DU hast das Auto zertrümmert." 

„Hättest du uns vorher wenigstens etwas aufgeklärt, was deine Welt betrifft, wäre das auch nicht passiert!" Die Gesichter der Streitenden hatten eine dunkelrote Farbe angenommen. Die Elben standen nur verdutzt daneben.

„Lalaithtinu...Gimli...Es bringt nichts, sich zu streiten", wandte Legolas mit fester Stimme ein, doch beide drehten sich wutentbrannt nach ihm um.

„Halt du dich da raus", donnerte es dem Elben zweistimmig entgegen und der Prinz wich schockiert ein paar Schritte zurück. Wo war nur seine liebevolle und fröhliche Lalaithtinu geblieben?

„Was macht man in solch einem Fall", wisperte er Mara leise ins Ohr, doch die zuckte nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern. Elladan und Elrohir hingegen grinsten breit, kramten kurz in ihren Taschen und zogen dann ein bräunliches Gestrüpp hervor. Legolas' Augen weiteten sich.

„Was ist das", fragte er vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht behielt.

„Lilithkraut", grinste Elladan breit und ging auf die Streithähne zu. Doch Legolas hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Du wirst es ihnen doch nicht geben?" Mara kicherte in sich hinein. Lilithkraut. Die Zwillinge wussten aber auch wirklich, was sie in verschiedensten Situationen brauchten. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie es einmal Elladan gegeben hatte, als er Maras kleinen Bruder geärgert hatte. Daraufhin hatte der Zwilling jedem der ihm begegnete, Honig ums Maul geschmiert und war freundlich wie nie zuvor. Wie sich das Kraut bei Erwachsenen auswirkte, wusste sie allerdings nicht.

„Warum nicht? Es hält doch nur ein bis zwei Stunden an." Elladan sah sehr unschuldig drein und Legolas schwankte zwischen dem sehnlichen Wunsch endlich Ruhe zu haben und Entsetzen, dass sie das Kraut seiner kleinen Lalaithtinu geben würden. Sie würde jeden des anderen Geschlechts umschwärmen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das ertragen könnte.

„Aber nur Gimli, verstanden?" Das schien ihm der einzige Ausweg zu sein und als der Sohn Elronds bestimmt nickte, ließ er ihn erleichtert los. Dieser fuhr wie der Blitz zwischen die Streitenden und mit einer raschen Handbewegung stopfte er Gimli ein paar Blättchen in den Mund. Der Zwerg hielt sofort verblüfft inne. Dann schluckte er ärgerlich das Grünzeug hinunter, von dem er meinte es sei nur ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Schon wollte er den dunkelhaarigen Elben ankeifen, als sich ein warmes, wohliges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete und von dort aus seinen ganzen Körper in Besitz nahm.

„Oh...Wie ist mir? Was hast du mir da gegeben blöder Elb?" Liara lachte laut auf als sie die merkwürdig schleppende Stimme von Gimli vernahm. 

„Steht er unter Drogen oder wie jetzt?" Sie kicherte laut und wollte Gimli schon wieder etwas an den Kopf werfen, doch Elladan sah sie tadelnd an.

„Solltest du ihn jetzt auch nur ein einziges Mal beleidigen, werde ich dir gegen den Willen deines Geliebten auch etwas davon geben." Seine Drohung klang echt und so schluckte sie den Spott hinunter. Langsam kehrte Klarheit in ihren Kopf zurück. Du lieber Himmel! Wie sie sich aufgeführt haben musste. Sie sah zaghaft zu Legolas hinüber. Doch der stand nur mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht neben Mara, die sich lachend den Bauch hielt, als Gimli ihr einen Ast überreichen wollte. Im Glauben es sei ein wunderschöner Blumenstrauß.

Liara lächelte ihren Prinzen zaghaft an, doch dieser wandte sich Gimli zu, der arg neben sich zu stehen schien. Sie schluckte das aufkeimende Angstgefühl hinunter. Sie hatte sich auch wirklich blöd benommen! Wie konnte sie ihren Freunden Vorwürfe machen, wenn doch alles vollkommen neu und ungewohnt für sie war? Gut es war kalt, sie fror und ihre Nerven lagen blank aber wenigstens kannte sie alle Wunder ihrer Welt.

„Gimli? Kannst du laufen", hörte sie Legolas' einfühlsame Stimme und sie sah in die Richtung des Zwerges. Er schien wirklich so etwas wie eine Droge bekommen zu haben. Auch wenn es im ersten Moment lustig war (Die Zwillinge hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen als Gimli begann, sich einen Bartzopf zu flechten), konnte sie nicht lachen. Im Gegenteil: Es war ihr peinlich.

„Und was machen wir jetzt", fragte Mara nahe an ihrem Ohr. Liara zuckte müde mit den Schultern. Sie wusste es nicht. Eigentlich hatte sie darauf vertraut, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer oder wenigstens bei ihr zu Hause landen würden, aber das war augenscheinlich nicht passiert. Sie fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit, warum eigentlich nicht? Als sie alleine zurückgekehrt war, war sie doch bei sich zu Hause gewesen. Und jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr. Vielleicht lag es an der Personenzahl...

„Keine Ahnung", entgegnete sie matt. Sie hätte mit allen Zwischenfällen rechnen und sich darauf vorbereiten müssen. Aber das hatte sie nicht getan.

„Am besten wir laufen noch ein Stück weiter. Ich hoffe, dass wir irgendwann mal einen Ort erreichen." Die Elben nickten. Legolas packte Gimli am Arm und lotste ihn immer in die richtige Richtung, damit der Zwerg vor keinen Baum rannte.

~*~

„Und du bist sicher, dass du keine Illusion des Feindes gesehen hast?" Galadriels Stimme war eindringlich doch sanft. Gilelthil kniete mit gesenktem Haupt vor ihr, sah dann jedoch zur Herrin des Waldes auf, als diese die Frage erneut wiederholte.

„Ich bin mir noch nie so sicher gewesen", bestätigte sie ernsthaft und versuchte dem Blick der Elbin standzuhalten. Als die hohe Frau eine Weile schwieg, senkte Gil abermals den Kopf und fixierte die Muster des Baumes. Seine Rinde war alt und schön anzusehen. Gold und Brauntöne wechselten sich harmonisch ab und verschmolzen ineinander.

„Wie hast du fliehen können, Kind?" Die junge Sil' Annon kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Die Frage traf sie wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht. Wenn sie jetzt die Wahrheit sagen würde, müsste sie auch mit der Vorgeschichte, ihre grausamen Taten herausrücken. Aber wenn das alles ans Licht kam, würde sie nie wieder das Vertrauen der Elben erlangen können, dass sie jetzt so dringend benötigte.

„Verzeiht, Herrin. Aber das...kann ich Euch nicht sagen. Dennoch ich habe eine schreckliche Nachricht zu überbringen. Ich weiß mit Gewissheit, dass ein Angriff auf Euer Elbenreich geplant ist. Grund dafür ist die Anwesenheit einer sehr wichtigen Person." Sie unterbrach sich unsicher. War es ihr erlaubt Liaras Geheimnis zu enthüllen. Es preiszugeben und an die Elben zu verkaufen? Vielleicht geriet es in falsche Hände. In die Hände ihres Vaters zum Beispiel...Aber ihm war es bereits bekannt. War es da nicht zwingend, dass die Elben auch informiert wurden? Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib vor Unentschlossenheit und Angst. Wenn man ihr keinen Glauben schenkte...?

„Lass gut sein. Du hast genügend Lasten auf dich genommen." Eine sanfte Männerstimme ließ sie aufhorchen und der Druck einer freundlichen Hand auf ihrer Schulter ließ Ruhe in ihren Körper zurückkehren.

„Ich grüße Euch, Herrin Galadriel, Mächtigste im Wald Lothlóriens." Ein Elb mit dunklen kurzen Haaren trat vor Gilelthil und bedeckte so ihren Körper vor den Blicken der schönen Elbin. 

„Ich grüße Euch, Unbekannter. Noch nie zuvor habe ich Euch gesehen. Weder hier noch an einem anderen Ort Mittelerdes. Aber stellt Euch vor. Ihr scheint das Mädchen zu kennen." Gilelthil betrachtete aufmerksam den Rücken ihres Onkels. Er war breit und stark. Wer weiß wie viele Jahrtausende alt. Aber er würde sie beschützen und den Elben alles erklären.

„Man nennt mich Yut o' Ghur Rihil vom Volk der Sil' Annon." Er unterstrich seine Worte mit einer ehrerbietigen, doch nicht unterwürfigen Verbeugung.

„Also ist es wahr, was man sich erzählt. Die Legenden erhalten ihre Richtigkeit." Galadriel hatte sich erhoben und war auf den stolzen Mann zugegangen, der sie mit ein wenig Schalk in den Augen musterte.

„My Lady. Legenden und Mythen haben ihren Ursprung in der Wahrheit. Aber ich denke nicht, dass ich Euch da eines besseren belehren muss." Die Elbin neigte nur kurz den Kopf als Zeichen der Zustimmung.

„So habt Ihr gewiss auch von den Rissen gehört, die gehütet werden? Auch dieser Zeiten fungieren junge Geschöpfe als Hüter dieser ‚Tore'." Gil nagte interessiert an ihrem Fingernagel. Von der Hüterin hatte schon ihr Vater erzählt. Aber dass es noch mehrere von ihnen gab, war ihr neu und so spitzte sie gespannt die Ohren.

„Was führt Euch also zu uns? Jetzt, da das Volk der Sil' Annon Jahrtausende als eine Legende galt?" War da etwa ein zynischer Unterton in der Stimme der erhabenen Elbin? Machte sie sich gar über Rihil lustig? Aber warum sollte sie das tun? Gil verengte konzentriert auf das Geschehen die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Nun. Ein Schatten zieht über dem Goldenen Wald auf. Und er bedroht nicht nur Mittelerde. Auch andere Welten werden in Mitleidenschaft gezogen." Gil starrte schockiert auf Rihils Kehrseite. Sollte ihr Vater schon solche Macht erlangt haben, dass sich dieser Mann vor ihr so enorme Sorgen machte?

„Darum bitte ich Euch, Eure Grenzen gut zu bewachen und den Feind immer wieder zurückzuschlagen. Er ist tückisch und leider sehr weise, wenn auch seine Gedanken und sein Herz auf immer verdorben sind. Das Mädchen darf ihm auf keinen Fall in die Hände fallen."

„Das ist auch überhaupt nicht möglich. Seit dem Morgengrauen vor zwei Tagen sind sie und ihre Freunde verschwunden." Galadriel runzelte etwas besorgt die Stirn. Anscheinend erhoffte sie sich eine Antwort des Mannes, die sie auch erhalten sollte.

„My Lady. Ich versichere Euch, dort wo sie sich nun aufhalten, sind sie vor allem und jedem sicher."

~*~

Eine alte Dame lenkte ihr Laufgestell gerade an eine Ampelkreuzung, als jemand gegen sie lief.

„Oh Verzeihung." Eine sanfte, klare Männerstimme drang an ihre schlechten Ohren und wäre die alte Frau jung gewesen, wäre sie wohl errötet. Der Mann den sie vor ihren müden Augen sah, hatte langes blondes Haar, einen athletischen Körper und ein interessantes, sanftes Gesicht. An einer Hand zog er ein junges, ebenfalls blondes Mädchen mit sich. Im Gegensatz zu ihm schien sie außer Atem zu sein, denn das Gesicht war knallig rot. Unwillkürlich starrte die alte Frau mit grau-weißem Haar das Pärchen an. Das junge Mädchen drückte rasch auf den gelben Knopf, um die Ampel zu betätigen. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem jungen Mann zu. Ein leiser Pfiff entwischte der Dame durch eine Zahnlücke, als sie abermals den blonden Schönling eingehend betrachtete. Warum hatte es nie solche Männer während ihrer Jugendzeit gegeben!? Da konnte man sich ja nur ärgern.

Aber halt! Die Frau runzelte kritisch die Stirn. Der Schönling hatte ja spitze Ohren! Sie sah noch einmal genauer hin. Vielleicht lag das auch an ihrer alten, ausgedienten Brille. Denn jetzt kamen noch ein paar andere Leute dazu, ebenfalls mit spitzen Ohren. Die Männer mit langen Haaren. Als sie sich ein wenig nach hinten drehte, sah sie direkt in die, von buschigen Augenbrauen gerahmten, kleinen Augen eines vollbärtigen Mannes. Täuschte sie sich da oder war das eine Axt, die er in der Hand trug!? Sie wandte schnell und unsicher den Blick ab. Ihr Blutdruck schien sich schon wieder dramatisch zu erhöhen. Jedenfalls raste das Herz nur so.

„Du lieber Himmel! Ich muss wirklich wieder einmal zum Arzt", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd und wandte sich wieder der Straße zu. Aber jetzt aus den Augenwinkeln sah es so aus, als würde der Blondschopf einen Bogen über der linken Schulter tragen! Vielleicht eine Verbrecherbande!? Sollte sie vielleicht Alarm schlagen? Aber die jungen Leute hatten ja gar nichts unrechtes getan. Abgesehen davon, dass sie Äxte und Schusswaffen in der Öffentlichkeit trugen. Vielleicht waren es Irre, die irgendwo entflohen sind. Stand darüber am Morgen etwas in der Zeitung? Sie blinzelte zwei-, dreimal und konzentrierte sich wieder voll und ganz auf die Ampel.

Da! Das Männchen der Ampel wechselte von Rot auf Grün und die Frau setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Es war von Tag zu Tag schwerer, die andere Seite der Straße zu erreichen, bevor das Männchen wieder auf Rot wechselte. Sie seufzte schwer als sie die Mitte der Straße erreicht hatte. Sie war sich jetzt ganz sicher, dass über entflohene Verrückte nichts in ihrer täglichen Morgenzeitung gestanden hatte. Also kein Grund zur Sorge.

„Hast du gesehen, wie skeptisch uns die alte Frau angesehen hat?" Liara wusste nicht ob sie lachen oder empört tun sollte, als sie an Legolas' Hand die Straße überquerte. Es hatte zwar ein paar Stunden gedauert, aber allmählich hatten sich ihre Begleiter an die neuen Dinge gewöhnt. Hohe Häuser, Autos, Reklamewände, Ampeln, Banken, Eisdielen, Schmuckgeschäfte, Uhren. Für eine eingehende Musterung hatten sie nicht weniger als sieben Stunden benötigt. Liara musste jeden noch so simplen Gebrauchsgegenstand analysieren und dessen Nutzen erläutern. Eher gaben die Elben und vor allem Gimli keine Ruhe.

Vor allem die Telefonzelle schien sie hellauf zu begeistern. Sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass man nur in ein kleines unförmiges Ding (nach Gimlis Begriffen ein Türgriff) sprechen musste und schon erhielt man Antwort von der anderen Seite. Die man zudem nicht sehen konnte! Es war Lalaithtinu unmöglich gewesen, ihnen zu verklickern, dass man die Stimme auch noch kilometerweit hören konnte.

Sie demonstrierte ihnen ein Beispiel, indem sie die Auskunft anrief, Legolas den Hörer in die Hand drückte und ihm befahl, nach der Telefonnummer eines gewissen Herrn Schulz zu fragen. Zuerst hatte der Elb überhaupt nicht reagiert und nur starr dagestanden und den Hörer ehrfürchtig betrachtet. Als er sich endlich gefasst hatte, rief er so laut in das Telefon, dass ein entsetzter Aufschrei aus dem Hörer erklang. Danach hatte Liara ihrem Geliebten den Hörer entrissen und wieder eingehängt. Es würde sehr, sehr lange dauern, sie mit den Gegenständen ihrer Welt vertraut zu machen. Aber so lange wollte sich gar nicht hier aufhalten. Höchsten ein bis zwei Tage, um sich zu verabschieden.   

Und dieser erste Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu. Sie wusste jetzt zwar wo sie gelandet waren, aber irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab, den nächsten Bus zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen. Zudem kam noch, dass sie überhaupt kein Geld mit sich führte. Also mussten sie wohl oder übel zu Fuß gehen. 

„Ja ich habe es bemerkt. Aber ich kann mir nicht erklären warum." Legolas riss sie sanft aus ihren Überlegungen. Sie brauchte eine Weile und viele irritierte Blicke, ehe ihr einfiel, dass er die alte Frau meinte.

„...ra? Liara!" Das Mädchen stutzte und hielt im Schritt inne. Legolas reagierte sofort schnell und präzise und kam ebenfalls zum Stehen. Die kleine Gruppe musterte interessiert das Mädchen auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Sie winkte heftig, hielt dann still, wartete bis die Autos vorbei waren und überbrückte dann die wenigen Meter zu ihnen.

„Oh nein...Bitte alles nur das nicht", stöhnte die Blonde gegen Legolas' Brust. Der Elb strich ihr zärtlich über das helle Haar, wandte aber den Blick nicht von dem unbekannten Mädchen ab, das seine Lalaithtinu zu kennen schien.

„Liara?" Die Schritte des Mädchen verzögerten sich. Anscheinend war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich die verschwunden geglaubte Freundin war, die dort in den Armen eines langhaarigen Bogenträgers stand.

„Hi Kristin", war die knappe Antwort und Liara war erleichtert, dass keine Fragen fielen. Selbst Gimli hielt einmal unaufgefordert die Klappe. Hingegen der etwas kühlen Begrüßung, fiel das braunhaarige Mädchen der Freundin in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Mensch wo warst du denn!? Wir haben uns alle solche Sorgen gemacht. Als die das in der Schule verkündet haben, gingen sofort die wildesten Gerüchte rum! Jeder hat mich mit Fragen belagert. Verdammt wo hast du gesteckt!?" Nun drückte sich Kristin ein wenig von ihr und sah sie aus tränenfeuchten Augen an. Liara seufzte.

„Ich war in einer anderen Welt, hab gegen ein paar stinkende Orks gekämpft, Elben getroffen und sonstige Sachen gemacht", erwiderte Liara gelangweilt. Sie hatte jetzt keine Lust, ihre Freundin über ihre Abwesenheit und Abenteuer zu unterrichten.

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß", wandte die Braunhaarige halb lachend, halb ärgerlich ein.

„My Lady. Mit Verlaub, aber die Worte aus Lalaithtinus Munde entsprechen der Wahrheit." Liara hielt sich entsetzt die Stirn. Musste Legolas gerade jetzt so geschwollen daherreden? Reichte nicht ein einfaches: Sie hat recht? Kristin wusste anscheinend auch nicht wirklich, ob sie das als Witz aufnehmen sollte und so starrte sie stattdessen sehr interessiert auf Legolas' Ohren.

„Warum sind die spitz?" Sie deutete mit einem Finger auf die empfindlichen Knubbel am Ende des elbischen Höhrorgans.

„Weil er ein Elb ist." Jetzt musste sie wirklich grinsen. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Das Gesicht der Freundin war einfach zu komisch. Um ihre Worte noch etwas zu unterstreichen, tupfte sie einen sanften Kuss auf Legolas' Ohr, woraufhin dieser erregt zusammenfuhr. Ein heißer Blick traf in ihre Augen und Liara musste sich mit Gewalt daran erinnern, dass sie auf einer Straße mitten in ihrer Heimatstadt standen und nicht ungestört irgendwo in Mittelerde!

„Ah natürlich. Ein Elb. Alles klar." Das war es offensichtlich nicht. Aber das schien die Betroffenen überhaupt nicht zu stören. Elladan und Elrohir philosophierten gerade über den Nutzen des ‚Roten Eisenblocks' (Ein Straßenhydrant), Mara betrachtete jauchzend ein Window-colour-bild von den Pokémons und Gimli stand lässig auf seine Axt gelehnt neben dem Geschehen. 

„Es ist ein wenig kompliziert, dir das alles in so kurzer Zeit zu erklären. Ich muss nach Hause, sorry." Ein Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des Mädchen und Kristin wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. War ihre Freundin verrückt? Bestimmt waren diese merkwürdigen Leute daran schuld! Wenn man die so betrachtete kein Wunder, das Liara vielleicht ein wenig durchgedreht war. Aber woher kannte sie die?

„Okay. Ich glaube das ist auch das Beste. Deine Mutter hat meiner am Telefon die Ohren voll geheult." Ein Augendrehen, ein unschuldiger Blick und Liara runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn.

„Ach hat sie das?" Legolas betrachtete seine Geliebte näher. Ihr Tonfall war so kühl und abweisend. Ganz anders als in Lothlórien oder im Düsterwald. Auch als sie sich damals gestritten hatten, war ihr Tonfall wärmer und freundlicher gewesen als im Gespräch mit diesem Mädchen.

„Also. Erzähl bitte keinem, dass du mich getroffen hast..." Liara hielt inne und wartete auf die Reaktion der Freundin.

„Ja okay. Du willst selbst den großen Auftritt genießen. Verstehe ich", bestätigte Kristin Liaras Bitte. 

„Nein...das..." Lalaithtinu stoppte mitten im Satz. Sie musste der Freundin ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass sie bald wieder verschwand. Und dann für immer. Ja es war wahr. Sie würde nach Mittelerde zurückkehren! Endgültig. Schon die ersten Minuten in ihrer Welt hatten sie angewidert. Die schreckliche Luft, die Lautstärke, Chaos, Gesetze und strenge Vorschriften. Wie anders war das alles bei den Elben! Bei ihnen bestand das Leben aus Gesang, Harmonie, Wissen, Balladen, Mythen und Legenden. Sie waren zwar sehr höflich und immer auf Distanz bedacht, aber lernte man nur einen von ihnen näher kennen, entdeckte man in ihnen wunderschöne Märchenwesen.

„Ich meine...ja du hast recht. Danke dass ich dir vertrauen kann." Kristin blinzelte verwirrt. Worauf lief das hinaus?

„Leb wohl." Liara umarmte die Freundin heftig und drückte sie liebevoll an sich. Kristin hatte immer genervt, sie auf die Palme gebracht, sie wütend gemacht und doch war sie immer für sie da gewesen.

„Legolas, Elladan! Elrohir, Mara Gimli! Wir gehen weiter." Sie umfasste Legolas' Hand etwas fester als sie Kristin den Rücken zukehrte.

„Hey...Liara! Was sollte das ‚Leb wohl?' Willst du wieder weg!?" Sie antwortete nicht und verschwand mit den Freunden um die nächsten Ecke.

„Hey sag mal...warum hast du ihr Lebewohl gesagt. Es sah so aus, als würdet ihr euch nahe stehen." Mara beschleunigte neugierig den Schritt, um mit dem Liebespaar auf einer Höhe sein zu können.

„Ich hoffe, damit kann ich den Abschied besser verkraften." Erst jetzt bemerkte die Elbin, dass ihrer Freundin Tränen in den Augen standen, aber sie schwieg. Sie hatte sich noch nie von irgendwem auf ewig verabschieden müssen und es war auch besser so. Aber sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie Liara trösten sollte.

~*~

Fortsetzung folgt!!

Sorry, aber ich hab so wenig Zeit...ich wollte euch aber nicht noch länger ohne die kleinste Fortsetzung im Dunkeln stehen lassen, also hoffe ich, dass ihr euch auch an diesem kurzen Teil erfreuen könnt!! 

Hab euch alle ganz doll lieb!! Ich danke euch für die lieben Kommentare!!! ^^


	25. Die Qual der Wahl

Das Tor der Dimensionen 

Die Qual der Wahl

Je näher sie dem heimatlichen Stadtteil kamen, desto nervöser wurde Liara. Sie hatte üble Bauchschmerzen. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie schrecklich aufgeregt war. Wie würden ihre Eltern reagieren? Machten sie ihr Vorwürfe oder würden sie sie einfach nur hemmungslos umarmen. Bei ihrer Mutter würde eher letzteres zutreffen, aber bei ihrem Vater war sie sich da nicht so sicher. Sie strich sich nervös eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen.

„Wir sind gleich da." Sie versuchte fröhlich zu klingen, aber die Elben konnte sie nicht täuschen. Sie spürten Angst und Unbehagen.

Elladan legte sanft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Das Wichtigste ist, dass du deinen Eltern keine Vorwürfe machst. Erzähle ihnen, was du erlebt hast, wie es dazu gekommen ist und was du vorhast." Es klang alles so klar und einfach aus seinem Mund. Liara atmete tief ein und aus.

„Wenn es doch so einfach wäre. Sie glauben mir bestimmt nicht." Sie sah unsicher zu Legolas auf, doch auch er lächelte zuversichtlich.

„Mädchen. Du bist nicht dumm. Und du bist über dich hinausgewachsen seit dem Tag als wir dich getroffen haben. Du packst das schon." Gimlis Tonfall glich dem eines stolzen Vaters und das Mädchen musste lächeln.

„Gut...Dann lasst uns die Sache angehen." Sie sah entschlossen nach vorn und musterte das Haus, in dem sie jahrelang gelebt hatte. Sie würde es sehr bald verlassen. Und irgendwie hatte sie gar keine Angst davor.

Die Freunde folgten ihr die Treppe hinauf und als Liara nach einer kurzen Pause den Klingelknopf betätigte, vernahm sie ein erstauntes Murmeln. Die Krämpfe in ihrem Bauch rumorten nur so und gaben ihr zu verstehen, wie sehr sie sich fürchtete.

Ein paar Sekunden später wurde die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet und ein männliches Gesicht spähte hinaus. Liara erkannte ihren jüngeren Bruder und lächelte zaghaft.

„Hallo Eric." Gimli spähte neugierig hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und betrachtete den Jungen eingehend. Dieser starrte das Mädchen ungläubig und vollkommen überrumpelt an. Liara trat einen Schritt vor und schob die Tür leicht auf. In diesem Moment fiel ihr Eric um den Hals und umarmte sie stürmisch. Anscheinend hatte er erst jetzt realisiert, wer vor ihm stand.

„Scheiße wo warst du", flüsterte er immer wieder. Liara fühlte sich, als erdrückte er sie, doch sie erwiderte die heftige Umarmung. Das Zucken seiner Schultern verriet ihr, dass er weinte. Trauer breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, ihre Familie ohne Informationen so lange allein zu lassen? Sie streichelte beruhigend über Erics Rücken.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie immer wieder. Es brauchte schon einiges, um ihrem Bruder zum Weinen zu bringen und sie verabscheute sich dafür, dass sie der Grund dafür war. Als er sich gefasst hatte, drückte er sie verlegen von sich. Weinen war peinlich, aber er hatte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten können, so erleichtert war er gewesen.

Jetzt erst bemerkte er auch Liaras Begleiter. Und da er zu Recht annahm, sie seien der Grund für ihr langes Wegbleiben, musterte er sie feindselig.

„Eric...Das sind ein paar Freunde von mir. Das Mädchen ist Mara, der alte Mann mit dem Bart (Sie erntete einen beleidigten Blick von Gimli.) ist Gimli, der Zwerg. Die anderen beiden Männer sind Elladan und Elrohir und das", Liara nahm Legolas' Hand zärtlich in ihre und lächelte ihn an. „Das ist Legolas."

Eric nickte, die Feindseligkeit wich nicht aus seinem Blick.

„Woher kennst du die alle", fragte er barsch und musterte seine Schwester von oben bis unten. Irgendwie hatte er das unbestimmte Gefühl, sie würde ihre Familie bald wieder verlassen.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Sind Mutti und Vati da?" Es fiel ihr schwer nach ihren Eltern zu fragen.

„Nein die sind auf der Polizeistation. Aber sie müssten bald zurück sein. An deiner Stelle wäre ich vorsichtig was ich sage, Vati tobt wild umher." Als er sah, wie sich das Gesicht seiner Schwester zu einer ängstlichen Miene verzog, tätschelte er behutsam ihre Schulter.

„Ich glaube er hat dich in Gedanken schon tausendmal umgebracht, aber er ist sicher erleichtert, wenn er dich sieht." Zum ersten mal seit ihrem Verschwinden lächelte der Junge.

„Hey Liara!" Elladan riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Er hatte neugierig eine Tür geöffnet und spähte in den Innenraum.

„Was ist das?" Er deutete auf die weiße Toilette, die neben einem Waschbecken stand. Eric runzelte fragend die Stirn. Was war denn das für einer, der kein Klo kannte?

„Elladan! Das ist eine Toilette." Liara lachte amüsiert und stieß Eric in die Seite. Dieser sah sie nur irritiert an.

„Ist der blöd oder warum kennt der kein Klo?" Er registrierte, wie der schwarzhaarige Mann sich weit vorbeugte und in die Kloschüssel starrte. Als er die Hand nach dem Wasser ausstreckte, zog ihn der Junge zurück.

„Wofür ist das Ding denn gut?" Er warf dem Bruder von Lalaithtinu einen eingeschnappten Blick zu. Warum durfte er denn nicht ins Wasser fassen? Er wollte sich waschen. Mittlerweile standen auch die anderen neugierig im Badezimmer und warteten auf eine Erklärung.

„Mein Gott! Seid ihr so bescheuert oder tut ihr nur so? Wollt ihr mich verarschen? Das ist ein Klo! Da geht man drauf, wenn man mal scheißen muss!" Ärgerlich drückte er auf die Spülung und als die sogenannten Freunde seiner Schwester staunend die Augen aufrissen, steigerte sich seine Ungläubigkeit. Was waren denn das für Leute mit denen sich Liara da abgab?

„Sei ihnen nicht böse. Sie kennen so etwas nicht. Unsere Welt ist ihnen vollkommen fremd." Liara flüsterte leise am Ohr ihres Bruders.

„Kommen die aus der Steinzeit oder was? Feuer kennen die aber schon, ja?" Liara lachte und piekste ihrem Bruder neckend in die Seite.

„Ja so ähnlich und Feuer kennen sie auch schon."

„So ähnlich?" Er sah sie um Erklärung heischend an. Doch noch ehe Liara etwas sagen konnte, hörte sie, wie jemand die Haustür öffnete und fuhr ängstlich zusammen. Schwere Schritte gingen über die Fliesen, von leichten, schnelleren gefolgt. Das Mädchen wusste, dass nun das Unvermeidliche kommen würde und als sie sich umdrehte, stand auch schon ein schwarzhaariger Mann in der Tür. Sein Gesicht wirkte alt und müde vor Kummer. Aber in seinen Augen stand unbändige Überraschung.

Habt ihr schon Neuigkeiten? König Thranduil schritt aufgewühlt und beunruhigt im Zimmer auf und ab. Er konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, dass Legolas sich widersetzt hatte und in diese andere Welt gegangen war! Mit diesem Mädchen! Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte nichts gegen sie. Sie war ein Mensch, aber das störte ihn eher weniger. Eigentlich war er nur so abweisend, weil er prüfen wollte, wie tief ihre Liebe zu seinem Sohn war. Er würde es nicht ertragen können, ihn zu verlieren, wenn sie ihn verließ.

Leider nein. Der mächtige Elb ließ hilflos die Schultern sinken. Was war, wenn er sie für immer verloren hatte? Seinen Sohn und dessen Liebe? Nur weil er zu dickköpfig und zu stolz gewesen war, Legolas sein Verhalten zu erklären.

Zumindest nicht von Eurem Sohn. Thranduil horchte auf und sah Haldir abwartend an.

Sprecht, forderte er den Hauptmann auf.

Wir erhielten Nachricht von einem heraufziehenden Krieg. Die junge Elbin, die mit Legolas gereist war, konnte den Orks entfliehen und weiß zu berichten, dass sie eine Überfall planen.

Diese Worte unterbanden Thranduils stetigen Auf- und Abgang.

Was sagt Ihr da, fragte er ungläubig.

Ja mein Herr. Sie berichtet, dass weiter im Osten eine dunkle Macht in der Festung Dol Guldur, Orks und andere Wesen heranzüchtet, um den Goldenen Wald zu erobern. Thranduil schwieg einige Zeit. Der Bote stand mit unbewegter Miene neben ihm, dann begann er abermals zu sprechen.

Ausserdem bittet Euch die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes um Hilfe, sie bei anbrechendem Krieg zu unterstützen.

Noch immer herrschte Schweigen von Seiten des Königs von Düsterwald. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. In eine lang vergangene Zeit, als Legolas und seine Söhne noch auf einer Lichtung des Düsterwaldes gespielt hatten. Es war alles so harmonisch und friedlich gewesen. Sollte es für immer so bleiben? War die Eroberung des Goldenen Waldes nur ein Anfang? Oder sollte der Krieg sich auch auf Düsterwald ausbreiten? Thranduil runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. Warum mussten die Elben, das friedliebendste Volk auf Erden, immer wieder Kriege gegen andere, barbarische Kreaturen führen und Leben opfern? Er verstand es jedes Mal aufs Neue nicht.

Nimm dir das Schnellste meiner Pferde und reite nach Düsterwald. Überbringe den Elben meine Botschaft: Rüstet Euch für den Krieg um den Goldenen Wald. Der Bote verbeugte sich tief, drehte sich um und verschwand geschwind um keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er sah nicht mehr, wie Tränen der Verzweiflung in Thranduils Augen glänzten.

Liara wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Hallo? Hier bin ich wieder? Oder vielleicht: Habt ihr euch Sorgen gemacht? Aber all diese Worte und Fragen wären überflüssig und unsinnig gewesen und so schwieg sie und erwiderte den stummen Blick ihres Vaters.

„Was ist? Was hast du", hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die sich an ihrem Vater vorbeidrängte, um dann beim Anblick ihrer verloren geglaubten Tochter einen Laut der Erleichterung auszustoßen. Im nächsten Moment stürzte sie auf Liara zu, um sie heftig zu umarmen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Liaras Schulter und das Mädchen bemerkte, wie der Kragen von Legolas' Gewand, das sie sich um die Schultern gelegt hatte, von ihren Tränen durchnässt wurde. Welchen Kummer sie ihrer armen kleinen Mama bereitet hatte! Sie schämte und verachtete sich dafür.

„Mama…", quälte sie mit Tränenerstickter Stimme hervor.

„Wein doch nicht Mama." Die Elben standen still und würdevoll daneben und schwiegen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sehr Lalaithtinu ihre Mutter vermisst hatte. Vielleicht weil sie es sich nie hatte anmerken lassen. Selbst Gimli kamen keine spöttischen Bemerkungen über die Lippen. Liara kullerten jetzt die Tränen über die Wangen. Ein Schatten flog über Legolas' Gesicht. Er hatte sich gefreut, dass Liara sich entschlossen hatte, in Mittelerde zu bleiben. Er war überglücklich gewesen. Er hatte gedacht, sie war es auch. Aber er hatte sich geirrt. Sie war nicht glücklich. Mittelerde war nur ein Fluchtort für sie gewesen. Konnte er es verantworten, sie für immer und ewig ihrer Welt zu entwenden indem er den Bund mit ihr einging?

Plötzlich verstand er all die Zweifel seines Vaters. Der Wunsch, irgendwann einmal in ihre Welt zurück zu gehen, würde Liara immer unglücklich machen. Sie könnte niemals mit ihm allein glücklich werden, denn ihr wirkliches Leben bestand aus ihrer Welt, aus ihrer Familie.

Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich noch mehr, als er das erkannte. Warum hatte er es vorher nicht gesehen? Hatte ihn sein eigenes Wohl und Glück so blind gemacht? Wie hatte er einfach so hinnehmen können, dass sie ihre gesamte Welt, ihre gesamte Vergangenheit, für ihn aufgeben wollte?

„Wo bist du nur gewesen", schluchzte Liaras Mutter als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte. Ihr Vater hatte bisher kein einziges Wort gesprochen und das verwunderte Liaras Freunde sehr.

Liara löste sich von ihrer Mutter und sah ihre Familie mit verweinten Augen an.

„Entschuldigt bitte. Ich wollte euch nicht solche Angst machen." Erst jetzt regte sich ihr Vater und trat auf sie zu. Liara blinzelte verwirrt, als er sie innig umarmte und Zweifel stiegen in ihr auf. Er liebte sie. Ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder liebten sie ebenfalls. Trotz all dem Streit, trotz all der Regeln und Ungerechtigkeiten, sie liebten sie. Es traf sie wie ein Schlag. Wie hatte sie jemals etwas anderes denken können? Wie konnte sie nur jemals daran gedacht haben, für immer von hier fortzugehen.

Das Mädchen schluckte schwer. Sie dachte an Legolas, an Mara, Elladan und Elrohir und nicht zuletzt an Gimli. Sie alle waren wie eine neue Familie für sie. Konnte sie sie verlassen? Und Legolas? Würde er an einer Trennung zu Grunde gehen?

-Du wirst doch nicht im Ernst darüber nachdenken, ihn zu verlassen-, mahnte eine energische Stimme in ihrem Innersten.

-Natürlich nicht-, beantwortete sie sich selbst die Frage. Sie liebte ihn und für diese Liebe würde sie alles aufgeben, das sie hatte.

„Lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, ich muss euch erklären wo ich war und wie es weitergehen soll", sagte sie entschlossen, bemerkte aber auch den Angstschimmer in den Augen ihrer Mutter. Vielleicht ahnte diese ja schon etwas von ihrem Vorhaben und wusste, dass sie nicht lange verweilen würde.

„Ja und bei der Gelegenheit kannst du uns auch gleich diese merkwürdigen Käuze vorstellen", fügte ihr Bruder hinzu und schüttelte abermals den Kopf als er daran dachte, wie einer dieser Zwillinge in die Kloschüssel fassen wollte.

Alle schienen sich einig zu sein und so begaben sie sich ins Wohnzimmer. Liara kam es vor wie der letzte Gang zum Galgen.

Gilelthil lag erschöpft und traurig auf ihrem Bett. Man hatte ihr ein schönes Zimmer gegeben, in dem sie sich ausruhen konnte. Die Arme waren über dem Gesicht verschränkt und sie versuchte, an nichts zu denken.

„Plage dich nicht", erklang Rihils Stimme dicht neben ihr und sie schrak abermals zusammen. Sie hatte ihn nicht kommen hören und es war ihr auch ein Rätsel, wie er dies zustande brachte.

„Warum sollte ich nicht? Ich habe so oft so viele Kreaturen verraten. Letzten Endes sogar meinen eigenen Vater. Es ist doch wohl klar, dass mich mein Gewissen plagt", schrie sie ihn an, bedauerte es aber sofort.

„Wir alle haben schwere Zeiten zu bewältigen, junge Gilelthil. Aber wie wir mit ihnen umgehen, ist die Frage."

„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es", seufzte sie schwer und sah ihren Onkel zum ersten Mal an. Seine hellen Augen blickten sanftmütig und weise.

„Du wirst es lernen", beschwichtigte er sie.

„Das glaube ich nicht", stiess sie verzweifelt hervor und verschränkte abermals die Arme vor den Augen um dieses strahlende Weiss, dass von ihm ausging, nicht sehen zu müssen.

„Wenn die Zweifel dich plagen wirst du nie die heiligen Gaben deines Volkes ergründen können", tadelte er sanftmütig und erhielt sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der jungen Frau zurück.

„Was meint Ihr?" Doch Rihil lächelte nur weise, ehe er sich zu einer Erklärung anschickte.

„Ich meine das Reisen im zeitlosen Raum. Der Raum der Risse der Welten und endlosen Zeit." Nun richtete sich Gil interessiert im Bett auf und lauschte neugierig seinen Worten.

„Du meinst ich kann lernen was Ihr beherrscht?" Rihil nickte ernst.

„Du kannst es nicht nur, du MUSST es beherrschen, Gilelthil. Durch dein Zutun wird der Ausgang des Krieges entschieden. Es kommt nur darauf an, wie du dich entscheidest. Ich frage dich mit allem Ernst: Fühlst du dich imstande, von mir das zu lernen, was dein Vater dir nicht lehren konnte, da der Zutritt zu den Hallen ihm verwehrt blieb?" Gilelthil nickte.

„Gut." Nun lächelte der kurzhaarige Mann sanftmütig und schickte sich an zu gehen doch Gil packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Verwundert sah er sie an.

„Bitte, verschwindet nicht wieder so schnell. Ich habe noch so viele Fragen, die Ihr mir beantworten müsst. Warum wurde meinem Vater verboten, die Hallen zu betreten? Warum muss ich die Kunst erlernen, so zu reisen wie du? Wo ist Liara? Was hat es mit der Hüterin auf sich? Und warum….musste…meine Mutter deswegen sterben?"

Rihil überlegte kurz, liess sich dann aber lächelnd auf ihrer Bettkante nieder und sah auf seine Fußspitzen.

„Das sind sehr viele Fragen und ich werde versuchen, dir einige davon zu beantworten. Andere kann und will ich dir nicht enthüllen, denn noch ist das Schicksal vieler nicht entschieden.

Deinem Vater wurde untersagt, die Zeitgefüge zu betreten, da sein Herz und sein Verstand verdorben waren. Ich weiss nicht, was ihn so machtbesessen gemacht hat aber ich weiß mit Gewissheit, dass du geheilt bist. Zwar ist die Gabe, die Risse zu beaufsichtigen und zu schliessen für immer in dir verdorben, doch wurde dir erlaubt, unsere zeitlosen Gefüge wieder zu betreten. Es gibt eine uralte Prophezeiung, die besagt folgendes: Ein Mädchen wird vom Himmel fallen und die Erstgeborenen werden unter ihrer Hand geleitet. Die Zweifel der Götter führen zu Krieg und Zerstörung. Ein Auserwählter wird die zeitlosen Hallen durchreisen um die Tore zu den Welten zu beschützen. Doch der mächtige Gott selbst wird sich gegen ihn wenden. Und Freund wird zu Feind bis das Vergessen kommt"

Schweigen trat ein und Gil versuchte sich die Worte zu wiederholen, doch vergeblich. Auch ihren Sinn verstand sie nicht. Sie wusste nur, dass das besagte Mädchen Liara war. Doch wer waren die Götter?

„Du bist diese Auserwählte, Gilelthil. Und von dir werden viele Leben abhängen. Nur du hast die Kraft dazu und darum musst du sie erlernen." Gilelthil verstand nur Bahnhof. Was wollte ihr dieser Kerl erklären? Das sie ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen würde? Aber nachdem, was sie alles getan hatte, war es nur richtig. Aus diesem Gedanken heraus, nickte sie stumm.

„Um dich zu beruhigen: Liara ist sicher in ihrer Welt und ich bin überzeugt davon, dass sie zurückkehrt." Gil bemerkte, dass sein Ausdruck sich verfinsterte.

„Und bis dahin musst du die Kunst erlernt haben. Die Zeit drängt, die Götter beginnen zu zweifeln." Er erhob sich rasch, so als wäre er in Eile.

„Komm zu mir, wenn du dich ausgeruht hast. Konzentriere dich darauf, mich zu finden. Daraus besteht deine erste Aufgabe. Wenn du sie bewältigt hast, werde ich dich alles lehren. Nun schöpfe ein wenig Kraft, ich werde Indûrin zu dir schicken, damit er dir Gesellschaft leistet."

„Aber ich brauche keine…." Doch Rihil war schon in gleissendem Licht verschwunden und Gilelthil liess sich kraftlos zurück in ihre Kissen fallen. Allmählich wurde alles sehr heikel und gefährlich.

Währenddessen war eine lähmende Stille ihm Hause Grifter eingekehrt. Halbvolle Teegläser standen auf dem runden Glastisch und alle Anwesenden fixierten stumm einen anderen Punkt im Raum. Plötzlich brach die Mutter Liaras die Anspannung.

„Du warst wo?" Anscheinend konnte sie es immer noch nicht ganz Glauben und sie hätte wohl am Verstand ihrer Tochter gezweifelt, würde sie nicht selbst die vier Elben mit den spitzen Ohren und einen Zwerg mit Axt in der Hand in ihrem Wohnzimmer vor sich sitzen sehen. Liara versuchte es mit einem Grinsen, doch die versteinerte Mine ihres Vater schnitt es sofort wieder ab.

„In Mittelerde", erklärte sie, beinahe ein wenig stolz. Ihr Bruder hatte noch immer den Mund offen stehen wegen der Geschichten, die sie ihnen gerade aufgetischt hatte.

„Das glaubt dir doch keine Sau", stiess er überwältigt hervor und doch musste er es glauben.

„Hört doch auf mit dem Mist! Rück endlich mit der Sprache raus wo du so lange warst. Das mit der gemieteten Theatergruppe hat jetzt auch seinen Witz verloren. Schick die Typen vor die Tür." Ihr Vater sprach mit Ungeduld in der Stimme und Verblüffung herrschte im ganzen Raum, denn keiner, nicht einmal Liara wäre auf den absurden Gedanken gekommen, ihr Vater könnte Legolas und die anderen als Theatergruppe abstempeln. Aber wenn sie es sich überlegte, waren ihre Erzählungen schon sehr ungewöhnlich und ihr Vater glaubte ja nicht einmal an Schicksal!

„Papa…Das…das sind keine Schauspieler", brachte Liara zögerlich hervor.

„Die sind echt, sieh doch mal." Mit diesen Worten zupfte sie Mara am spitzen Ohr, die schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog.

„Ist mir egal, jedenfalls müssen die hier raus! Und zwar sofort!" Nun wurde auch Liara ärgerlich. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, wie stur ihr Vater sein konnte.

„Wenn sie gehen, gehe ich auch", sagte sie trotzig und ignorierte den entsetzten Laut ihrer Mutter.

„Das hatte ich sowieso vor…Ich bin gekommen um mich zu verabschieden", fügte sie zaghaft hinzu. Ein schreckliches Gefühl wühlte in ihrem Magen und sie tastete unruhig nach Legolas' Hand, die sofort die ihre umfasste.

„Du willst WAS", kam es aus drei Mündern. Ihre Familie sah sie entsetzt und ungläubig an. Liara kämpfte mit den Tränen. Es war so unheimlich schwer, sich zu verabschieden, warum war sie nur gekommen? Warum war sie nicht in Mittelerde geblieben? Sie hätte sich damit vieles ersparen können.

„Ich…ich liebe Mittelerde, die Leute da, die Lebensweise. Es ist wunderschön! Mir geht es dort sehr gut. Ihr müsst keine Angst um mich haben. Ich liebe Legolas und möchte bei ihm bleiben…." Betroffenes Schweigen folgte und die Situation wurde für alle unbehaglich.

„Wegen diesem spitzohrigen Blonden Milchbubi willst du also dein ganzes Leben wegwerfen? Komm doch mal zur Vernunft! Du wirst ihn nach ein paar Jahren sowieso vergessen und einen neuen Freund haben. Der hier lebt", donnerte ihr Vater. Anscheinend konnte er sich nicht mit der Situation abfinden, doch Liara gab dieses Mal nicht klein bei. Er hatte ihr immer vorgeschrieben, was sie zu machen hatte und was nicht, aber das hatte endgültig ein Ende!

„Ich liebe euch. Versteht mich nicht falsch. Aber die tiefe Sehnsucht nach etwas, dass ich nie ergründen konnte, war verschwunden, als ich Mittelerde zum ersten Mal betrat. Dort fühle ich mich rundum glücklich."

„Aber…du kannst nicht gehen. Wir lieben dich und du musst die Schule beenden und dann eine ordentliche Ausbildung machen und…"

„Mama!" Liara stoppte den verzweifelten Redeschwall ihrer Mutter. Sie stand auf, ging zu ihr und umarmte sie innig. Dann drückte sie ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, atmete den Duft ihres Parfums tief ein und sah ihr liebevoll in die Augen.

„Ich muss gehen. Und ihr werdet mich nicht aufhalten können, denn es ist meine Entscheidung. Ich hab dich lieb und werde dich nie vergessen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von ihrer Mutter ab und drehte sich ihrem Bruder zu.

„Ich hab dich lieb Eric." Sie umarmte auch ihn innig und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Wange. Als sie ihn wieder ansah, sah sie, wie Tränen in seinen Augen standen. Der Letzte, dem sie sich zuwandte, war ihr Vater. Der Mann, wegen dem sie geflohen war, in eine andere Welt. Der Mann, den sie liebte und hasste. Sie drückte sich kurz an ihn.

„Ich hab dich lieb Papa. Vergiss mich nicht und sei nicht böse. Aber es muss sein. Ich kann hier nicht mehr bleiben." Damit nahm sie wieder Abstand von ihm. Die Elben und der Zwerg waren schon unsicher aufgestanden. Sie spürten, dass dies das Ende war. Liara trat zu ihnen doch dann spürte sie eine Hand an ihrer Schulter die sie zurückdrehte.

„Wir lassen dich nicht gehen! Wer weiß, ob du jemals wiederkommst! Du bliebst hier bei uns und wirst diese merkwürdigen Psychopaten nicht wieder sehen." Liara starrte ihren Vater an, sah zu ihrer Mutter, die auf der Couch sass und laut schluchzte. Sah ihren Bruder, der betroffen zu Boden sah und sah Legolas der mit unbewegter Miene neben ihr stand.

‚Du musst dich entscheiden.'

-Ich kann es nicht!-, dachte Liara verzweifelt und schloss die Augen. Sie musste an Mittelerde und an die schönen Momente denken, die sie dort verbracht hatte.

Ihr fiel ein, wie sie Legolas getroffen hatte und Mara kennen gelernt hatte. Sie wusste, die Welt der Elben gehörte zu ihr, denn ihre Welt war ihr fremd geworden.

Plötzlich spürte sie die Hand ihres Vaters nicht mehr, sah nicht mehr das modern eingerichtete Wohnzimmer, hörte nicht mehr die weinende Mutter sondern fühlte sich vollkommen frei. Der kurze Moment der Stille währte nicht lange und Vogelgezwitscher drang an ihr Ohr. Sie war zurück in Mittelerde.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah sich blinzelnd um.

„Bei Aule, Liara! Kannst du die Landung nicht etwas sanfter gestalten? Auf meine alten Tage fall ich nicht gerne vom Himmel wenn es harter Boden ist, der mich erwartet." Sie sah zu Gimli hinüber, der sich das schmerzende Gesäß rieb. Und hätte sie nicht gerade einen der schlimmsten Momente ihres gesamten Lebens durchlebt, hätte sie sogar über seine Äußerungen gelacht. Doch so blieb sie nur kraftlos im Gras sitzen und erwiderte nichts. Zweifel, ob ihre Entscheidung richtig war, plagten sie. Aber im Leben musste man sich entscheiden und wenn man sich für etwas entschieden hatte, musste man diesem Weg auch bis zum Ende folgen.

„Liara. Geht's dir gut?" Sie sah Mara dankbar an und musste ein wenig lächeln. Die Freundin war wohl in den Ästen gelandet und musste herunterklettern, wobei sich kleine Ästchen in Haar und Kleidung verfingen.

„Geht so. Ist schon etwas merkwürdig, Lebewohl zu sagen", erwiderte sie matt und achtete darauf, keine Blüten zu zertreten, während sie sich erhob.

„Wir wissen, wie du dich fühlst. Und wir werden alles tun, damit du nicht so oft an deine Familie denken musst", riefen ihr Elladan und Elrohir zu, die über ihr in den Ästen hingen. Liara nickte dankbar, denn auch die Zwillinge haben ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht. Ihre Mutter war vor vielen Jahren gen Westen gesegelt. Liara wusste, dass alle ihr beistehen und sie unterstützen wollten. Und deshalb musste sie sich zusammenreißen. Ein strahlendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen als sie zu den Zwillingen aufschaute.

„Lieben Dank ihr zwei! Aber jetzt ist Schluss mit Trübsalblasen. Ich habe mich verabschieden können und das ist es, was ich wollte. Die Hauptsache ist, ich kann bei euch sein."

Zwei starke Arme umschlangen sie von hinten und sie wurde fest gegen die Brust ihres Geliebten gedrückt.

„Du brauchst uns nichts vorzumachen. Wir haben alles gesehen und es ist dir unheimlich schwer gefallen, deine Welt zu verlassen." Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Nicken, woraufhin Gimli einen scharfen Pfiff losliess und Mara den Zwerg dafür mit einem Stein bombardierte um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Da begriff auch er, dass er sich besser aus dem Staub machen sollte, um die zwei allein zu lassen. Erst als auch Legolas nichts mehr von den anderen hören konnte, liefen Liara Tränen über die geröteten Wangen und sie kuschelte sich traurig an Legolas' Brust. Dieser strich ihr sanft und zärtlich über das nun wieder schwarze Haar. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, sie so leiden zu sehen, wegen ihm!

„Melamin…Sieh mich an." Liara hob langsam den Kopf und blickte ihn mit wässrigen Augen an. Legolas zerriss es fast das Herz und er fasste seine Gedanken und Zweifel in Worte.

„Melamin,….ich glaube nicht, dass du so glücklich wirst. Nur mit mir allein. Du kannst noch immer entscheiden, was du tun möchtest. Wenn es dich glücklicher macht, geh zu deiner Familie zurück, in deine Welt. Ich werde dich immer lieben, aber es ist besser, du gehst fort, als wenn du leidest."

Liara sah ihn entsetzt an. Warum sagte er so etwas? Sie wusste, er meinte es gut. Aber sie liebte ihn!

„Ich liebe dich, Legolas…und um nichts in deiner oder meiner Welt, will ich dich verlieren. Wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann, schreit mein Körper nach deinen Berührungen und mein Innerstes nach deiner Liebe. Ohne dich bin ich einsam. Ich will nie wieder einen anderen Mann. Ich sehe nicht einmal mehr Männern nach. Nur dir! Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass sogar nur eine Stunde der Trennung mir wie eine Unendlichkeit vorkommt…Ich liebe dich…" Mit diesen Worten hauchte sie einen leichten Kuss auf seine Ohrenspitze und Legolas lief ein feiner Schauer über den Rücken. Er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass ihr blosser Anblick ihn erregte.

„Und ich liebe dich", antwortete er sanft und küsste begierig ihren Mund, während er mit den Händen fordernd über ihren Rücken fuhr. Liara spürte seine aufsteigende Erregung und das erregte sie. Es kam ihr vor, als läge die letzte Liebesnacht schon Jahre zurück und sie begehrte ihn. Hier und jetzt.

Ungeduldig fuhr sie mit ihren Händen über seinen nackten Oberkörper. Dabei blieb sie an seinen Brustwarzen hängen. Sie löste den Kuss, beugte sich nach vorn und fuhr langsam und verführerisch in Kreisen um die kleine Erhöhung herum, ehe sie sanft mit den Zähnen daran knabberte. Ein wohliges Seufzen war Legolas Reaktion und spornte sie an, die andere Seite auch zu verwöhnen.

Sie drückte ihn sanft aber bestimmt ins Gras und setzte sich über ihn. Das Haar fiel ihr dabei über die Schultern und kitzelte Legolas' Nase. Aber das störte ihn nicht. Er war vielmehr damit beschäftigt ihr das leichte Sommerkleidchen vom Körper zu streifen.

Lalaithtinu seufzte tief, als sie seine Hände auf ihrer nackten Haut spürte. Er streichelte ihren Rücken, fuhr über ihren kleinen wohlgeformten Po und strich dann über ihre Hüften. Sie saß auf ihm, der Oberkörper war aufgerichtet, das Kleid bis zu den Hüften heruntergelassen und der Anblick ihrer nackten festen Brüste steigerte Legolas' Lust ins Unendliche.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er ihren Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste stürmisch die Lippen seiner Geliebten. Doch ebenso schnell liess er von diesen ab und widmete sich ihren Brüsten. Die kleinen dunklen Brustwarzen hatten sich in ihrer Erregung zusammengezogen.

Liara öffnete die Augen und stöhnte laut, als sie ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er gierig an einer ihrer Brust knabberte. In diesem Augenblick war ihre Geduld zu Ende. Sie wollte ihn in sich spüren. Jetzt sofort.

Als sie sich aufrichtete, bedachte Legolas sie mit einem enttäuschten Blick und Liara musste neckisch grinsen. Er dachte wohl, sie würde sich zurückziehen. Doch sein Ausdruck wechselte schnell von Enttäuschung zu Überraschung als sie sich das Kleid nun ganz über den Kopf zog und nun auch noch ihr Unterhöschen abstreifte. Legolas verschlug es beinahe den Atem bei ihrem Anblick und seine männliche Erregung pochte wegen des stark pulsierenden Pulses. Die Leggings, die er trug beengten ihn mit einem Mal. Doch auch da zögerte seine Lalaithtinu nicht und sie schickte sich an, sie ihm förmlich vom Leib zu reissen. Fasziniert beobachtete er sie dabei.

Nun lag er vollkommen entblößt vor ihr, auf einer grünen Waldlichtung. Legolas war bereit alles mit sich machen zu lassen und liess sie gewähren, als Liara sich auf sein steifes Glied setzte und er langsam in sie eindrang.

Sie stöhnte laut, als sie sich immer tiefer setzte und warf ihm einen feurigen Blick zu. Dann begann sie, sich leicht auf ihm zu bewegen und Legolas meinte, fast den Verstand zu verlieren, als sie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren festkrallte. Er spürte seine Erregung immer weiter steigen, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass sie noch nicht bereit war. In einer gekonnten Bewegung wechselte er ihre Position und nun wurde Liara ins Gras gedrückt.

Die junge Frau keuchte erregt, als Legolas sie mit seinen sturmblauen Augen beinahe lüstern musterte und als er abermals in sie eindrang, krallte sie ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken. Er bewegte sich immer schneller in ihr. Der Schweiss brach ihm auf der Stirn aus und Liara wusste nicht, worauf sie sich konzentrieren sollte, als er mit einer Hand ihren Körper streichelte.

Plötzlich entlud sich eine riesige Anspannung in ihrem Innersten und durchflutete ihren gesamten Körper. Liara hörte sich seinen Namen rufen, ehe auch Legolas erschöpft, aber glücklich über ihr zusammenbrach und sich in ihr ergoss.

Sie lagen eine Zeit lang keuchend übereinander, ehe sich Legolas zurückzog und sich neben sie ins Gras legte. Dann er sie liebevoll an sich und küsste ihre Nasenspitze. Ihre intelligenten, sanften Augen musterten ihn mit dem Ausdruck tiefster Liebe und in diesem Augenblick wusste Legolas, dass sie sich wirklich für ihn entschieden hatte.

Er strich ihr eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und kuschelte seine Nase in die warme Kuhle an ihrem Hals und atmete tief ihren Duft ein.

„Bereust du deine Entscheidung", flüsterte sie leise und spürte, wie sie mit dem Kopf verneinte.

„Nein. Ich würde alles in der Welt geben, um für immer bei dir zu sein", antwortete sie ihm und er schloss beruhigt die Augen.

**_Fortsetzung folgt! _**

Tjaa…Überrascht was? lach Da schreibt sie endlich mal weiter und dann kommt eine A4-Seite lang nur so ein Rumgesülze. Naja ich hatte es eigentlich nicht vor, aber irgendwie hat sich's halt ergeben. grinz Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spass an diesem Kapitel und ich verspreche euch, dass das nächste nicht lange auf sich warten lässt!

Ciao

Eure Seoko/ Sleepy Bird


End file.
